A Scorpion and a Rose
by skywalker17
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is sorted into Gryffindor. Despite his grandfather's horror at such a thing occurring, he can't help but think of the upsides; particularly a certain red-headed Weasley. His grandfather, however, the notorious Lucius Malfoy, will stop at nothing to keep his grandson from befriending a half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first HP fanfic, and I'm totally stoked about writing this. Just a warning, I'm a relatively new Harry Potter fan, and I've only read them once. Sorry if I get anything wrong, or screw up any details (feel free to let me know if i do!). Characters and setting belong to the one and only JK Rowling.**

 **Here's the first chapter :)**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express as the lush, green landscapes of the English countryside flew by. His grey eyes were fixed on the view outside, yet his mind was anywhere but. Scorpius' thoughts were filled with nothing but worry.

This would be his first year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scorpius was certain all of the other first years on the train were ecstatic. He, on the other hand, was nearly sick to his stomach with dread.

Son of the one and only Draco Malfoy and Asotria Greengrass, Scorpius had good reason to be worried. His father, former Death-Eater to Voldemort, had always been a bit harsh when it came to discussing Scorpius' future at Hogwarts. Draco had made it clear that he was to be put in Slytherin, as all Malfoys before him had.

Scorpius was almost certain he would be in Slytherin, yet a small part of him was fraught with doubt. What if he was put into a different House? Would his own father disown him? He stared down at his hands that lay resting on his new robes. His palms were sweaty, his fingers trembling. Scorpius knew these feelings of uncertainty wouldn't leave him until the Sorting Hat shouted 'Slytherin'.

Yet a small part of Scorpius had always felt a slight longing to be different from his father. For his whole life, he had been endlessly compared to Draco, everyone saying they were identical. Scorpius knew better. He knew he would never be like his father. That small part of him longed to be free, and even relished the idea of being in a different House. Perhaps Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor.

Gryffindor. Draco detested Gryffindor. Scorpius was terrified to think of what would happen if he wound up there, yet the same part of him longing to be free told him Gryffindor would be a good fit for him. His heart even swelled as thought of himself dressed in the red and gold colors of the House for the brave-hearted.

Scorpius quickly shoved that thought as far from his mind as he could. It was no use thinking such things, wishing for such things when he would clearly go to Slytherin. He was a Malfoy, after all.

Glancing up, Scorpius looked around the empty compartment, a feeling of loneliness swelling inside of him. He had been too nervous to introduce himself to anyone, content to sitting in the back compartment all by himself. Now, less than an hour into the train ride, Scorpius was beginning to regret that decision. He wanted someone to talk to, no matter who they were or what House they wished to be in.

As the loneliness hung over him like a cloud, Scorpius' thoughts drifted back to when he had just boarded the train.

He had been in no particular hurry to get on board and he ended up being one of the last to climb on. As he had been passing the already-filled compartments, his eyes had caught the gaze of a red-headed girl sitting in an apartment with a few others Scorpius recognized as the Potter children. He had spotted the girl outside on the platform, even seen her father, also a red-head, point to him and say something to the girl.

Scorpius had wondered what the man had said, but wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He had tugged on his father's sleeve and askes who they were, trying to be inconspicuous as he pointed to the family.

"Those are the Weasleys." Draco had responded nonchalantly as his mother straightened his robes for the millionth time that morning. Scorpius had been too nervous to inquire further, and sufficed himself by simply giving the Weasley girl a nod as he passed by her on the train.

Scorpius was dragged back to the present by a soft tap on the door to his compartment. Glancing upwards, he saw an older witch pushing a trolley that was positively brimming with all kinds of sweets. His mouth watering, Scorpius grabbed a few galleons from his small money pouch and purchased a bag of chocolate frogs.

Thanking the trolley witch, Scorpius closed the door and returned to his seat. He opened the first frog and saw that the collectible card that came with the treat had a picture of Dumbledore. Scorpius had heard many stories of Dumbledore from his mother. She said he was one of the greatest wizards to ever live and that he had died in the war against Voldemort. Astoria had strictly forbidden him from speaking to his father about Dumbledore. Once Scorpius had mentioned him by accident and was shocked when Draco had sat down in an armchair and started crying. He instantly apologized, but his father had forgiven him.

Scorpius felt the worry return as he thought of Draco. Even more so when his thoughts turned to his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. He had always been terrified of his grandfather. His flowing silver mane of hair, accompanied by his piercing grey eyes, all served the purpose of making him even more intimidating. He hated Muggles, and hated half-bloods even more. Scorpius remembered a family dinner last year when Lucius and Draco had nearly come to blows when Lucius referred to them as 'Mudbloods'.

Scorpius found his father frightening on occasion, but he was nothing compared to Lucius. What his grandfather would think of him if he was put into a different House than Slytherin wasn't something he wanted to think about.

Instead, Scorpius focused his attention back onto his food. He sighed longingly, wishing he had someone to share it with. A friend. Even an acquaintance. Anyone, really.

When the train finally pulled to a stop, Scorpius was bored out of his mind. That feeling quickly dissipated as soon as the train screeched to halt, quickly replaced by trepidation and dread. Scorpius gathered the things he had taken with him on the train and made his way to the exit.

The first years were all hustling to get off of the train as soon as possible. Scorpius was quickly overwhelmed from all of the excited shouting and bustling. He finally made it onto the platform, only to stand confused on the brick and wonder what in the world he was supposed to do now.

"First years, first years!" A loud, gruff voice rang out over the tumultuous cacophony of the crowd. "First years over 'ere!" Scorpius followed the voice, ducking in between the older kids until he found the source of the shouts.

The first years were gathered around a giant of a man with a wild, brown mane of hair and a large beard that grizzled its way down past the man's shoulders. Scorpius' eyes widened at the sight of the hulking man, then nervously stepped forward.

"First years over here?" he asked, surprised at the squeakiness of his voice.

"Aye, my boy." The man replied, looking down at him with a broad smile. "I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper here. You must be one of 'em Malfoys." Scorpius bit his lip anxiously, then nodded.

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir." Hagrid waved his hand bashfully.

"We needn't have any of that, my lad. Please, call me Hagrid." Not waiting for an answer, Hagrid looked over the group of young wizards and witches gathered around him. The platform had emptied except for them. "Alright, listen up!" he bellowed, clapping his hands together to gain everyone's attention.

"How are we getting to Hogwarts?" a boy with thick blonde hair inquired.

"That, my dear Lorcan, would be explained to ye if ye would be quiet." Hagrid answered in the voice of someone who is slightly overwhelmed.

"I'm Lysander, not Lorcan." The boy replied. Scorpius nearly gasped when he noticed an identical boy standing right next to him.

"Yes, _I'm_ Lorcan." The other blonde-haired boy added. Hagrid sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Aye, so ye are. My apologies." He waved his hand to beckon for everyone to follow him. "This way, first years." Scorpius found himself at the back of the group as Hagrid led them to the back of the platform to a large lake. Across the water, the towers of Hogwarts rose proudly in the sky from atop the hill it stood on, their peaks jutting into the late evening clouds.

Scorpius stood on his tip-toes to find that several boats were tied to a dock. Hagrid was currently sorting the first years into them. Scorpius was soon seated in a rowboat with Hagrid and the twin boys. The boat could have fitted more, but Hagrid took up half of the seating space.

The twins were talking rapidly to each other as the boats started moving across the water all by themselves, clearly under some sort of enchantment.

"Who are you?" Scorpius jumped slightly, then turned to find the two boys staring curiously at him.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He answered, sticking his hand out politely.

"Malfoy, you said?" one of them asked, narrowing his eyes. Scorpius felt a blush creeping up his pale cheeks.

"Don't be rude, Lorcan." The second one said, shoving the other playfully. He took Scorpius' hand and gave it a hearty shake. "I'm Lysander Scamander. Pleased to meet you."

"Scamander?" I repeated. "Any relation to Newt Scamander?"

"He was our great-gandfather." Lorcan responded, puffing his chest out proudly. "We're the sons of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood."

"Pleased to meet both of you." Scorpius said, trying to memorize the slight differences in their facial features.

"What House do you think you'll be in?" Lysander asked as they neared the dock on the opposite side of the lake.

"I-I don't know." Scorpius replied truthfully. Frankly, he was still terrified to think about it. "What do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor." The twins answered in unison. Scorpius felt his heart sink. He was beginning to like these boys, but if they ended up in Gryffindor and him in Slytherin, there was no way they could be friends. The rivalry between the two Houses had lessened a bit since the defeat of Voldemort, but his father still held an extreme distaste for Gryffindors.

Scorpius didn't have time to dwell on it to much, though, as the boats were docking. Hagrid helped everyone off of their respective boats, then directed them up the huge steps into the front hall. An older witch was waiting for them, who Hagrid introduced as Headmistress McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years." The woman said kindly, but still somewhat stiffly. "Please form a line in alphabetical order before heading into the Great Hall." She disappeared into the Great Hall while Hagrid began sorting the line of nervous and excited witches and wizards.

Scorpius found himself near the center of the line as they filed into the Great Hall. He gasped at the sight before him.

The ceiling in and of itself was truly a sight to behold. It echoed the sky outside, the occasional star twinkling amongst the darkening navy blue of the night. Four long tables stretched down the center of the room, separating the students into their different Houses. Banner bearing the different symbols for each House hung from the ceiling.

All of the professors were seated along a fifth table on the opposite side of the room, facing towards the students to keep an eye on them. The largest chair in the center of the table was occupied by McGonagall, her witch's hat seated proudly atop her head.

The woman herself stood and silenced the room by simply clearing her throat. Scorpius zoned out as she made a speech, again welcoming the first years to Hogwarts. Then she began the sorting process. The Sorting Hat sang a rather cheery song that Scorpius didn't pay much attention to. He was too busy panicking over what was about to happen.

"Adams, Julianne." Was the first student to be sorted. The brown-haired witch was quickly placed into Ravenclaw.

As more students were sorted, Scorpius felt the anticipation growing inside his stomach. Part of him wanted to scream in terror, the other wanted to throw up. Thankfully, he managed to resist both urges and stand impatiently in line.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius flinched upon hearing his name, then strode forward, hoping he looked more confident than he felt. He sat down on the small stool and McGonagall placed the tattered hat on top of his pale, silver hair.

"Hmm, another Malfoy." The Sorting Hat murmured, softly enough that only Scorpius heard. "I definitely see some Slytherin in you." A multitude of emotions swirled through Scorpius' mind. First off was relief, knowing it would please his father if the Hat did place him in Slytherin. Yet strangely, the majority of his mind was dominated by disappointment. The longing to be different and free from his father's stamp on him was growing stronger by the second.

"So much potential." The hat whispered. "Only problem is what to do with it. For you, I'd say it better be…." Scorpius knew what he wanted. What he had always wanted. But he was too terrified to ask for it outright. The consequences could very well be catastrophic.

"Slytherin." He pleaded in a mere whisper, despite his heart yearning for the opppsite.

" _GRYFFINDOR."_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what ya think :)**

 **Edit/Update: Someone pointed out that the Sorting Hat wouldn't put someone in a House unless it was what they really wanted. This is true, and I apologize for that. Dumb mistake. I've gone back and changed a few things in this chapter, so even though Scorpius does verbally ask for Slytherin, Gryffindor was what he truly wanted. Thanks again for reading, see y'all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings again, my fellow Potterheads! Just wanted to clarify a few things that I forgot to mention last chapter. First, I have no idea how long this story will be. I'm planning on going til 6th ot 7th year, but I haven't decided how mucn time I'll spend on each year. Don't be surprised if I skim over a few months at a time every now and then. Second, the romance WILL come...but later. It'll pick up the pace in 4th to 5th year with some subtle insinuations until then. Now I want to concentrate on them being friends (plus they're eleven right now...soo...). Lastly, i know this has been clean so far but I will be adding some darker elements later on which is the reason for the T rating. Just so ya know.**

 **Ok, long explanation done. Here's the second chapter!**

Scorpius felt his heart drop halfway to the floor. Gryffindor? He was in Gryffindor?

He shakily stood to his feet and strode to the House's table. _His_ House's table. Plopping down in the nearest chair, Scorpius clutched the edge of the table to steady himself. He felt a mixture of horror and excitement flowing through his veins. Horror at what his family would think of such a thing, excitement at getting what his heart truly wanted.

A bead of sweat rolled down Scorpius' brow and he realized just how nervous he had been. His heart was still pounding. He sucked in a deep breath, desperate to calm his nerves before he completely panicked.

It would be ok, he told himself. It couldn't be _that_ big of a deal. Yet while Scorpius tried to reassure himself, a sliver of doubt nagged at the back of his mind. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys were supposed to be in Slytherin.

"Congrats, Malfoy!" a cheery voice said from next to him. Scorpius looked up and saw the Scamander twins sitting on either side of him.

"We're in Gryffindor!" Lysander exclaimed happily, clapping Scorpius on the back. Scorpius managed a small smile despite the queasy sensations currently residing in his stomach.

"I was so worried we'd end up in Ravenclaw, like mum." Lorcan remarked. His blue eyes were wide with joy and Scorpius wished he could share in their enthusiasm. "We're nowhere near as smart as she is. I've always wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"We're Gryffindor, through and through, eh Malfoy?" Lysander replied, elbowing Scorpius.

"Through and through." He repeated half-heartedly. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

Scorpius Malfoy was in Gryffindor.

Rose Weasley was not what you would call an impatient girl. She had inherited a good sense of patience from her mother, Hermione Granger. At the moment, however, her Weasely was showing and she tapped her foot impatiently.

Rose was currently standing in line, waiting to be sorted into her House at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was her first year and she was ecstatic. Her cousin, Albus Severus Potter, had just been sorted into Gryffindor. Rose inwardly hoped she ended up in the same House as Albus and her other cousin, James.

What had surprised her the most was seeing the Malfoy boy being sorted into Gryffindor. Rose's father had pointed him out right before she'd boarded the Hogwarts Express, jokingly telling her to beat him in all of her classes. Hermione had quickly scolded Ron for saying such a thing, but Rose hadn't been paying attention anymore. Her eyes were fixated on the pale, blonde boy standing a few feet off. She had thought him fascinating at first glance, with those silver locks and murky grey eyes.

Rose had met his eye when he passed her compartment on the train. She had felt compelled to invite him in, but Albus and James had gotten into a horrendous row and witnessing it was something Rose wouldn't wish on anyone.

When the Sorting Hat had called out Gryffindor, Rose had carefully watched the expression on Malfoy's face turn to one of horror and relief mingled together in one look. She wondered what was going through his mind as she watched him stumble to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasely, Rose!"

Her head shot up at the mention of her name. Smoothing the front of her robes, Rose stepped forward and walked nervously to the stool. Sitting down in less than graceful manner (she had never been one for being lady-like), Rose waited while Headmaster McGonagall placed the Hat atop her dark ginger hair.

"Weasely, eh?" The Sorting Hat murmured thoughtfully. Rose tensed as the Hat contemplated what to do with her. "I suppose you belong in…. _GRYFFINDOR!"_

Smiling brightly, Rose stood and practically ran to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Albus and across from Lorcan Scamander.

"We all made it!" Lorcan exclaimed, grinning happily at Rose.

"Even Malfoy made it into Gryffindor!" James Sirius Potter added from a few seats down. Rose realized with a start that Scorpius was seated in between the twins. He gazed up and met her gaze and she blinked at the myriad of emotions swirling around in those grey pools.

"Earth to Rose?" Rose jumped slightly, dragging her gaze away from Scorpius' mysterious eyes and saw Albus motioning for her to pay attention to McGonagall, who was giving a welcoming speech. Rose settled down in her chair and listened attentively while the Headmistress went over the rules and guidelines of the school, then introduced all of the professors. When she finished and the feast began, Rose gasped as the table immediately filled with endless plates of food.

"Thank the heavens, I'm starving." Lysander breathed, grabbing a plate of roast chicken.

"How're you doing, Rose?" Lorcan, his twin, inquired as he passed her a platter of roast beef.

"I'm well." Rose answered politely.

"Have you been properly acquainted with Malfoy, here?" Lorcan asked, gesturing to the boy next to him. Rose bit her lip, wondering what her parents would think of her fraternizing with a Malfoy. Her father had a very well-known disgust for Draco. Deciding that she should be friendly with anyone, regardless of their last name, Rose finally answered.

"No, I haven't." She said, sticking out her hand to the boy. "Rose Weasely."

"Scorpius Malfoy." He responded, shaking her hand gently. He avoided her gaze and she noticed the flushed look on his face. Perhaps she wouldn't have to worry about befriending him after all.

"How is your mother, Lorcan?" Rose asked, turning back to the twin.

"Luna is well, thank you." The disheveled blonde replied. "She and Rolf and are going on a trip to America while we're away."

"That's nice." Rose remarked. "I haven't seen her since last Christmas."

"Yes, we've been busy this year." Lysander jumped in from the opposite side of Scorpius. "But we're talking about having a week-long party next summer and having everyone over."

"Ooh, that would be fun!" Albus commented in between mouthfuls of his third pumpkin pasty. Before either of the twins could respond, a well-dressed ghost floated onto the seat next to Rose.

"Hello, first years." The ghost greeted them in a friendly, but reserved tone.

"Are you Nearly-Headless Nick?" Lysander implored excitedly. "My mother's told me so much about him."

"Yes, that would be me." The ghost answered, puffing its otherworldly chest out proudly. "Nearly-Headless Nick of Gryffindor." Rose almost laughed at the astonished, but thrilled look plastered all over both of the twins' faces.

"What's it like being dead?" Lorcan asked. Nearly-Headless Nick dawned a surprised look at such a question.

"Rather lifeless." He answered drolly. Lorcan and Lysander burst into laughter. Nearly-Headless Nick beamed at their reaction.

"It's good to have another pair of twins." He remarked. Rose felt a wave of sadness over his words, knowing he was referring to the Weasely twins. She had never met her late Uncle Fred, but his brother George spoke of him often. "I see we have another Weasely." The ghost continued, turning to her.

"Rose, sir." She replied, taking a bite of her roast chicken.

"Who's child are you?" Nearly-Headless Nick inquired.

"Ron's." Rose answered.

"Always liked that Ron boy." He replied thoughtfully, then glanced across the table at Scorpius. The ghost immediately let out a gasp.

Scorpius could feel the shock of the ghost even from across the wide berth of the table.

"A Malfoy in _Gryffindor?"_ Nearly-Headless Nick gasped. "What is this school coming to?" He shook his head ruefully. "I'll be hearing the Bloody Baron moan about this for ages." Scorpius felt a blush creep up his face.

He was beginning to feel less and less welcome in this House by the second. Perhaps he wouldn't fit in here after all. Scorpius wondered if he should talk to Headmistress McGonagall about switching to Slytherin.

Still, there was the matter of Rose. Scorpius had taken one look into her hazel eyes and instantly felt a stirring in his stomach. They were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen and Scorpius had had to quickly avert his gaze to keep from gawking.

There were definitely some upsides to being in Gryffindor.

Scorpius hastily banished all such thoughts from his head, mentally reprimanding himself for thinking such things. About a Weasely, of all people. If his father heard, he would either die from laughter or horror, the latter being more likely.

When the feast was complete, McGonagall directed the prefects to take the first years to their respective dorms. Scorpius tagged along beside the twins as they followed Rose and Albus Potter to the Gryffindor tower.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor tower!" One of the prefects, a tall, brunette girl with pin-straight hair and a pale complexion, shouted from the front of the group. "This is the entrance." She continued, motioning to the large portrait of an over-weight woman dressed in red. The fat lady gave the crowd a bored look.

"The password for now is 'sniddleficks'" Another prefect announced. The Fat Lady let out a harrumph, then swung open to let them in.

Scorpius knelt down and crawled through the passageway into the Gryffindor common room. A warm fire was crackling merrily in the prodigious fireplace against the back wall. Couches and armchairs were scattered haphazardly around the room, with tables and chairs pushed up against the corners and nooks for studying. The room had a homey, comforting atmosphere and Scorpius hoped he would make plenty of wonderful memories inside of it.

"First year boys, this way!" a male prefect was saying. Scorpius scurried to join the youngest group of male students and began the ascent up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Taking one last glance over his shoulder into the common room, he caught the eye of Rose as she left with the girls.

The red-head met his gaze head-on and promptly proceeded to give a small smile and wave in his direction. Scorpius found himself waving back, then hastily turned around.

When the prefects sorted everyone into their different rooms, Scorpius found that he was in the same room as the Scamander twins and Albus Potter. Another boy by the name of Jacob Hamilton was also rooming with them. He was a bit quiet and mainly kept to himself as the boys unpacked.

"Hey Scorpius, is this your owl?" Albus asked as he stuffed the last of his socks into his drawers. He had the bed closest to the window and a large black owl was perched on the sill.

"Yes, that's Morwen." Scorpius replied, strolling up to the windowsill and petting his owl's feathery head.

"You've got a letter, it seems." Lysander remarked, peaking over his shoulder. Scorpius untied the envelope from the bird's foot and noticed that the stationery was that of the Malfoy family. He gulped nervously as he strode back to his bed and plopped down on the mattress. Opening the envelope, he quickly unfolded the paper and scanned the lines.

" _Scorpius, my son._

 _I hope you're settling well into Slytherin. I know you will enjoy it there. Your mother and I are very proud of you, and we know you will make your House proud as well. You were born to be a Slytherin. It's in your blood. I know it's early to be writing you, but I wanted to wish you well._

 _Best of luck, my son. I hope you enjoy your time in Slytherin as well as I did._

 _Your father, Draco Malfoy"_

Scorpius felt his heartbeat increase as he read the letter over and over again. Tears stung his eyes. He had let his father down. There was no denying that. As he lay back on his bed to settle in for his first night at Hogwarts, his father's words replayed over and over again in his head.

 _You were born to be a Slytherin. It's in your blood._

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave a review and let me know what ya think :) see y'all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose awakened to find the soft glow of the early morning sun shining on the edge of her bed. The red-headed Weasely yawned and stretched noisily as she sat up on her mattress.

Her first full day at Hogwarts. A grin lit up the contours of her freckled cheeks. Somehow, she just knew it would be a great day.

"Good morning!" came a cheery voice from the bed next to hers. Rose glanced to the left to see one of her roommates, Allison Sommerfield, changing into her school robes. The short, thin girl with curly, honey-blonde hair bore a grin similar to her own.

Thus far, Allison was the only of her roommates to be friendly towards her. Rose was fine with that, considering that Laura Millington, Mandi Hopkins, and Teresa Ainsley all appeared to be snobs. Upon her arrival the night before in their shared room, the three of them had swiftly turned up their noses at her rather tomboyish outfit. Allison, on the other hand, had been warm and kind. The two would have spent more time chatting if they hadn't been so exhausted.

Now, Rose was thrilled at the prospect of her first day at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as she climbed out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Linking her arms with Allison, the two of them raced down to the Great Hall, giggling and laughing the entire way down.

The Great Hall was bustling with a variety of noises as the first day of school began. Rose spotted her cousin Albus sitting with Scorpius Malfoy. Dragging Allison by her hand, Rose strolled over to them and plopped down next to Scorpius. Allison took a seat next to Albus, who was currently digging into his bacon.

"Albus, Scorpius, this is Allison Sommerfield." Rose said, motioning to her new friend. "Allison, this is Albus Potter, my cousin, and Scorpius-"

"-Malfoy." Allison finished, her voice taunt as she glared at Scorpius. The boy looked back, confusion painted across his face.

"Oh, do you know each other?" Rose asked lightly, noticing the tension in the air. She exchanged a glance with Albus, who merely shrugged.

"His father killed my aunt in the war against the Voldemort." Allison answered coldly. Scorpius flinched. Rose felt her jaw drop slightly at the revelation.

"Allison, I'm so-"

"Draco Malfoy's a traitor and he deserves to rot in Azkaban." Allison spat, rage laced through her voice. Scorpius suddenly stood and stomped away from the table. Rose watched in shock as he stormed through the door, heading to Merlin-knows-where. She turned back to her friend.

"Was that necessary?" she asked. Allison's eyes widened.

"His father is a murderer!" she exclaimed angrily.

"That doesn't mean he is!" Rose retorted, feeling a bit sorry for Scorpius. Being compared to his father constantly couldn't be easy.

"It's in his blood." Allison replied. "You'll see soon enough. Why the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor is beyond me." With that, Rose's roommate dug ferociously into her omelet. Rose thought over her words. She had a point.

Taking a peek over her shoulder, she saw that Scorpius hadn't returned. Sighing inwardly, she wondered whether she should go after him or not. The chap was probably having a hard time fitting into his House. Biting her lip, Rose decided to stick with her new friend.

They soon received their schedules for that semester and Rose was disappointed to see that their first class was Potions. She had never been one for anything that involved strict instructions. The next class, however, was Charms with Professor Flitwick. That sounded more like her cup of tea.

Gathering her things, Rose took off arm-in-arm with her cousin and Allison as they headed down to the dungeon for their first class at Hogwarts.

* * *

Scorpius tried telling himself to calm down, but it was no use. He knew it would never end. People would always compare him to his father, to the Malfoy family. He would be eternally judged for the actions of others.

He breathed in and out heavily as he paced the length of the common room. The _Gryffindor_ common room, decorated in red and gold. Scorpius had thought so much of this room the night before, yet now he nearly resented it. He wondered if he would be experiencing this much judgement if he were in Slytherin. He doubted it.

Scorpius ran a hand through his silver hair, sighing deeply. His first day at Hogwarts hadn't even started yet and he was already feeling completely overwhelmed.

The clock above the fireplace rang out eight times, telling Scorpius classes would be starring in fifteen minutes. Biting his lip, he grabbed his bookbag from where he'd thrown it on the floor and crawled out of the common room.

"Hurry up, you're late." The Fat Lady said in a biting tone as he climbed out of the portrait hole.

Scorpius ignored the painting and raced along the hallways until he found the stairwell leading down to the dungeons for Potions. Professor Horace Slughorn had just started when Scorpius burst through the entrance.

"Ah, I knew we were missing someone." Professor Slughorn remarked as Scorpius felt all eyes turn towards him. "What's your name, youngster?"

"Malfoy, sir. Scorpius Malfoy." He answered quietly as he slid into the last remaining seat in between Lysander and Rose.

"Malfoy, eh?" Professor Slughorn replied, raising his eyebrows. "Very well. Five points from Slytherin for tardiness."

"It's Gryffindor, sir." Scorpius corrected in a resigned voice. Slughorn's eyebrows raised even higher.

"Yes, that's right. Five points from Gryffindor."

Scorpius felt an empty feeling in his chest as most of the Gryffindors turned and gave him angry glares for costing their House points. He knew the reasoning behind their anger. In their minds, he shouldn't even be in Gryffindor.

Slumping down in his seat, Scorpius tried his best to listen as Professor Slughorn began explaining the Boil-Cure Potion. He took careful notes with a fresh sheet of parchment and a new quill. When it came time to assign partners for the year, Scorpius nervously waited while Professor Slughorn paired the students.

"Rose Weasely and Scorpius Malfoy." He said in passing. Scorpius felt a jolt of surprise. He looked to his right to see an equally flummoxed look on Rose's face. Glancing past her, he saw the irritated expression on Allison's face.

"Alright, get with your partner and get started on the Boil-Cure Potion." Professor Slughorn ordered, returning to his desk at the front of the musty, dank room.

Scorpius scooted his chair closer to Rose's and the two decides to work with his cauldron today. He felt a flash of guilt, knowing she would probably rather be with someone else.

"So, we need to crush six snake fangs into a fine powder." Rose said idly, reading off of her notes. She was avoiding his gaze and Scorpius knew it was most likely due to her friend's comments from earlier.

"Rose?" he asked as she pulled put the ingredients and a mortar and pestle. The ginger looked up, her hazel eye wide.

"Yes?" she answered, finally meeting his eyes.

"If you want another partner I can ask-"

"It's fine." Rose hastily interrupted. "Really, it's not a problem." She snuck a glance at Allison, who had gotten stuck with Mandi Hopkins. "She has no right to blame you for what happened." Rose gave him a tight smile, then resumed pulverizing the snake fangs. Scorpius believed her, but still sensed some distrust coming from her. Understandable, he supposed.

"What next?" he implored when the snake fangs were properly crushed.

"Add five measures to the cauldron, then heat to 250° for ten seconds."

"I have four measures." Scorpius, reading his own notes. A crease formed in the center of Rose's brow as she looked over his shoulder at his notes.

"Well, we both have an equal chance of being right." She remarked, her noise twitching as she considered the options. "Let's do it my way." Scorpius was sure he had been right, but didn't wish to get into a row in the middle of class.

"Very well."

* * *

Rose was certain she was right as she poured five measures of crushed snake fangs into her cauldron. Her silver-haired partner promptly turned the heat up to the proper temperature and Rose waved her wand over the bubbling goo after ten seconds.

"Now we wait." Rose said, leaning back in her chair. Scorpius settled down in his own seat and Rose watched as he glanced around at everyone else. His intelligent eyes roved over the room, taking in everything.

Rose still wasn't sure whether she should pursue a friendship with him or not. He seemed alright, despite Allison's (and almost everyone else's) allusions regarding his family. Rose didn't want to have to choose between her or Scorpius.

Her thoughts were dragged back to the present by Professor Slughorn as he began another lecture on the Potion they were currently brewing while they waited. Rose focused her attention on the professor, scribbling notes at a furious speed onto her parchment.

Professor Slughorn finished his lecture at exactly the same time they were supposed to continue with their Potion. Rose and Scorpius completed the next series of instructions while Slughorn wandered in between the students, inspecting their work carefully. When he came to them, he raised his eyebrows, but continued on without a word.

Scorpius had just finished waving his wand over the cauldron to finish the potion when a strange whistling sound came from inside. Peering over the edge, Rose stared down curiously into the deep purple mixture.

"I don't think it's supposed to be purple." Scorpius said dryly. Rose pursed her lips as she glanced over her notes once again.

"No, it should be giving off a pink smoke." She agreed.

"Well, it's not giving off any smoke now." Scorpius replied. Rose glared at him.

"Yes, I can see that." She turned to Slughorn, who was a few rows away inspecting the work of Albus and Jacob Hamilton. "Professor Slughorn!" she exclaimed, raising her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Weasely?" The professor answered, quickly striding over to them.

"We messed it up." Rose admitted, her face reddening from embarrassment.

"Ah, I see you've inherited your father's potion-making skills." Slughorn replied, peering into the cauldron and frowning to himself. "Or rather the lack of them." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I've never seen it quite that shade of purple before-"

Before Professor Slughorn could continue, the whistling suddenly increased to a feverish pitch. The thick liquid inside the cauldron bubbled even louder, then abruptly exploded, sending chunks of purple goo flying into the air.

A few drops landed on the floor, some simply plopped back down into the cauldron. Most of it, however, went directly onto Professor Slughorn's face. His entire head was dripping from the goo, his hair decorated with purple streaks. Rose gaped in shock, too horrified to even speak. Scorpius bore a similar expression.

Professor Slughorn didn't say anything at first. He merely gazed down at Rose and her partner in something that border-lined disgust and amusement.

"Five points from Gryffindor." He said simply, then turned and walked back to the front of the room. Spinning around to face the crowd of silent, shocked students, he cleared his throat. "Let this be a lesson to us all….on how _not_ to make a Boil-Cure Potion."

A few titters sounded from around the class, but they were quickly silenced by a glare from Slughorn.

"Class dismissed." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly at the students.

Rose grabbed her books and bolted as quickly as she could out of the dungeons, Scorpius right behind her. As soon as they reached the hallway, they both leaned against the wall and burst out laughing. Then they headed off to Charms, chuckling quietly the entire way there. In that moment, Rose had a thought.

Perhaps Potions wouldn't be so bad after all…

 **A/N: Hope y'all liked this one! I promise I'll be picking up the pace soon. Please leave a review if you have time, I'd love to hear what you guys think so far! See ya next chapter! Live long and prosper, and May the Force be with you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! Thank you for all of the kind reviews so far! Really appreciate it.**

 **Just a note…a few people pointed out a few minor mistakes in the first few chapters (thank you for pointing those out!) and I have gone back and fixed them to the best of my abilities. On one of the bigger mistakes, I was not aware that the Scamander twins were younger than Scorpius and Rose. If I had known I wouldn't have used them. It's too late to change it, so I'll just stick with them.**

 **Anyway, here's the latest! Enjoy!**

Scorpius flopped down onto the couch inside the Gryffindor common room, weary and exhausted from the day. He dropped his books onto the floor with a dull thud, then ran a hand through his messy hair. It was well past eleven on Friday, and Scorpius was more than ready for the weekend.

They were two weeks into the school year and he was already overwhelmed with an overload of schoolwork. How the professors expected him to have any type of life in the midst of all their assignments was something he would never understand. Scorpius sighed as he realized all of the work he would have to do over the weekend.

"That is _not_ fair!" came an exclamation from across the room. Scorpius glanced up to see Rose and Albus Potter engaged in a rather heated game of Wizard's Chess.

"That's part of the game." Rose replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're too good at this." Albus grumbled.

"You can thank my father for that." Rose remarked, twirling a strand of her ginger hair with her finger while she contemplated her next move.

Scorpius watched from his perch on the couch as the game continued. He and Rose were settling well into their partnership during Potions, though they didn't spend much time together outside of class. Rose spent nearly all of her free time with her friend Allison and her cousin. Scorpius understood, but couldn't help wishing that he could talk to her about other things besides how to crush nettles properly.

The Scamander twins were as rambunctious as always, though Scorpius was becoming good friends with them. His free time was either spent with them, or with no one. Most Gryffindors were as wary of him as Allison was. Scorpius didn't mind much. He was an only child, and used to being alone.

Thoughts of his father drifted back into Scorpius' mind. He still hadn't replied to his letter from the night of his arrival. He was too afraid to, frankly. What his family would think of him when they found out was something Scorpius didn't wish to dwell on. He supposed they could already know. They could have sent a letter to the school itself, inquiring after his well-being.

"Scorpius, my lad." He jumped slightly, shaken from his thoughts. The twins had plopped down beside him on the couch, their blonde hair even scruffier than usual. Scorpius sensed they had been up to something.

"Would you care to join us on an adventure?" Lysander asked, raising his eyebrows up and down mysteriously.

"You look like you need some excitement." Lorcan remarked, noticing Scorpius' droll expression.

"I'm in." Scorpius replied, thrilled at the idea of some mischief. It was too good of a Friday night to stay cooped up in the Gryffindor common room. Besides, he needed a break from all of his worries. "Where are we going?" he whispered as they stood from the couch.

"The kitchen." Lorcan responded simply.

"Word is they keep some butterbeer down there for the Professors." Lysander added, grinning suggestively.

"How will we get there without Filch finding us?" Scorpius implored, referring to the Squib who served as caretaker of Hogwarts.

"We have it all taken care of." Lorcan assured him, patting his shoulder. "Now, let's get going."

The twins made sure no one was looking, then carefully began the ascent up the stairs towards the boy's dorms. Scorpius followed close behind, perplexed. When they were halfway up the stone steps, the twins suddenly stopped in front of a broom closet and opened the door.

"Quick, get inside." Lysander whispered, beckoning for Scorpius to get inside. He complied, climbing in behind Lorcan.

Lysander closed the door, entrapping them inside the closet. A small sliver of light shining through the crack in between the two doors illuminated the inside. Lysander gave Lorcan a nod and his twin reached behind a pile of mops and brooms, then pulled some sort of lever. The wall in the back of the closet creaked and groaned, then split in half to reveal a passageway. Scorpius stared in shock.

"How did you-"

"In, in." Lorcan interjected, practically dragging Scorpius into the tunnel after him. Lysander followed, then pulled another lever inside to close it. Scorpius let out a deep breath as the door closed with a soft bang.

"How in Merlin's name did you find this?" he breathed as they began the journey through the passageway. He brushed stray cobwebs out of his face as Lorcan led the way.

"Found it all by ourselves." Lysander answered, his voice tinged with pride.

"We were out exploring the other night and had to hide in that closet to get away from Mrs. Norris." Lorcan continued.

"Blasted cat." Lysander added.

"I bumped into the lever and voila!" Lorcan finished, throwing his hand up in the air for dramatic effect.

Scorpius shook his head ruefully, not surprised in the least bit. The twins were great friends, but one of these days they would get into serious trouble. As a moment's silence stretched between the three boys, Scorpius swore he could have heard the pitter-patter of feet behind them. Telling himself he was merely imagining it, he ignored the sounds and returned his attention to the twins.

"It is our goal for our time here at Hogwarts to honor the one and only…" Lysander said.

"The truly great…" Lorcan jumped in.

"The magnificent Weasely twins!" Lysander exclaimed from his position bringing up the rear.

"May Fred forever rest in peace." Lorcan added gravely. Scorpius tried not to laugh at their enthusiasm.

"We really need to get started on our map, Lorcan." Lysander remarked.

"What map?" Scorpius asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"The Marauder's Map, of course!" Lorcan answered as if Scorpius were missing a few lights on upstairs.

" _The_ Marauder's Map?" Scorpius exclaimed, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Not _the_ Marauder's Map." Lysander replied. "Just a replica."

"We should ask Rose if we could talk to her uncle George." Lorcan suggested, sneezing from the dust and mildew on the cobblestone walls and floors. "He could give us some pointers."

"No, that might be a bit rude, asking him about Fred." Lysander pointed out. "Besides, it wasn't them who made the map." The two of them continued bickering until they finally reached the end of the tunnel. Lorcan pulled a lever right next to the wall, then stepped back while the wall opened to reveal a wide hallway.

"Ta-da!" Lorcan exclaimed, throwing his hands out to gesture to the grandiose corridor. Scorpius glanced around at his surroundings to find that they were indeed in the basements, yet he failed to notice any kitchen in the immediate vicinity.

"I don't see the kitchens." Scorpius commented, searching for any doors.

"Come here." Lysander replied, closing the door by pressing a stone. He then walked to the end of the hall and stood before a large painting. It was a bowl of fruit, Scorpius noticed. To his even greater surprise, Lorcan reached up and began tickling the pear.

The brownish-green piece of fruit immediately started squirming and laughing uncontrollably. Then it swirled around in pool of murky colors, forming a bright green doorknob. Lorcan turned it and there was a click, followed shortly by the hidden door opening.

Scorpius gasped upon entering the kitchens. It was a ginormous room, nearly the size of the Great Hall. The colossal fireplace on the opposite side of the room was empty, and pots and pans were scattered throughout the vast kitchen.

"This way, Scorpius!" Lysander whispered, his voice amplifying as it bounced off of the stone walls.

Scorpius crept carefully after his friends as they walked across the room to a pantry kept cold by some sort of enchantment. Lorcan strode inside and reemerged a moment later carrying three bottles of butterbeer and a grin on his face.

"Cheers!" he said, handing a bottle to Scorpius. He inspected the bottle carefully, then popped off the lid.

"First butterbeer?" Lysander inquired, raising his eyebrows at Scorpius' skeptical expression. Scorpius gave a shy nod, wondering if it was their first too. Raising the bottle to his lips, he let a small sip of the amber liquid cascade down his throat.

He smacked his lips together, his brain registering the peculiar flavor. It tasted slightly of butterscotch, though a bit more sweet. Scorpius decided he liked it and raised his bottle for another swig.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Scorpius jumped, then spun around to see Rose Weasely and Albus Potter standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Rose, the one who had spoken, stomped towards them, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"We were enjoying the excitement of a Friday night and thought we'd come and refresh ourselves a bit." Lysander supplied, clearly not feeling the least bit guilty.

"I thought you two were smarter than this." Rose exclaimed irritably as she stopped in between Scorpius and Lysander. Lorcan grinned.

"Would you expect anything less?" he replied cheekily. Rose pursed her lips.

"We're just having fun, Rose." Lysander added.

"It won't be so much fun when you get caught by Filch and cost Gryffindor a boatload of points!" Rose shot back. "And you," she turned to Scorpius. "I thought you knew better than pulling a stunt like this."

"If you're so afraid of getting caught, why did you follow us down here?" Scorpius countered, a bit annoyed at her tone.

"I merely wanted to stop you from doing anything even more stupid." Rose retorted. Scorpius flinched, feeling slightly hurt at her words.

"We're not complete gits, you know." Scorpius spat in reply.

"Well then maybe you should stop acting like one!" Rose yelled. Scorpius felt his face flush in anger.

"Rose, calm down." Albus hissed from behind her. "Filch will hear you. Let's just get back to the dorms and forget this happened."

"That won't stop them from doing it again." Rose replied, her hazel eyes blazing.

"You're not going to tell on us, are you?" Lysander asked, his eyes wide. "I thought we were friends!"

"Can we just go already?" Albus pleaded, looking nervously behind him. "We-"

The black-haired boy was cut off by a yell from the hallway. Torchlight flooded the doorway.

"Where are ye?" A raspy voice carried inside. "I can hear ye pesky little students."

"Filch, hide!" Lorcan exclaimed, grabbing his twin by the arm and yanking him behind him into a closet. Albus scrambled in after them.

Without thinking, Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her into the cold pantry after him. He shut the door softly behind them, holding his breath anxiously as he listened for Filch.

"Let go of-" Scorpius clamped his hand over her mouth. Rose squirmed and tried to free herself from his grip, eventually succeeding in pulling away from him. She gave him a furious glare, but thankfully didn't say anything.

Footsteps sounded from outside the door as Filch searched the kitchen. Scorpius' breathing felt as loud as a snoring elephant in the thickening silence. Rose stood next to him, back pressed against the cold stone wall. The footsteps neared their hiding place and Scorpius held his breath.

The doorknob suddenly turned and light flooded the pantry. Filch, a scrawny, thin man with a bulbous forehead and scraggly grey hair, bore a lantern in one hand and a stick in the other. Scorpius wasn't sure if the stick was for intruders or students. Frankly, he wasn't interested in finding out.

"Here we are." Filch snarled, his sallow face lighting up in a grin. "Thought you'd try and hide from ol' Filch now, did we?" Scorpius could sense the fear coming from Rose as Filch grabbed both of them by the scruff and practically hurled them back out into the kitchen.

"It was me, sir." Scorpius said suddenly. He wasn't sure where the words were coming from, nor why he was saying them, but they spilled out nonetheless. "It's my fault." Filch raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that so?" he replied, tilting his head to the side.

"I made her come." Scorpius said, glancing for a fleeting moment at Rose to see shock written all over her face. "She didn't want to, but I made her anyway. It was stupid of me, I know."

"Stupid is not a strong enough word to describe what you did. " Filch responded. Scorpius hung his head slightly at that, knowing every word of it was true. Filch rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, since you're first years I'll let it slide with twenty points from…?"

"Gryffindor." They answered in unison.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Filch repeated. "And two nights of detention next week." Scorpius winced at the punishment, bur didn't say anything. He merely nodded in answer. "Now, let's get you back to Gryffindor Tower."

Scorpius trusted his other friends in hiding to find their own way back and followed Filch and Rose along the winding hallways and up the moving staircases back to his dorm. Filch left them at the Fat Lady's portrait (who was not at all pleased with being woken so late at night) and Scorpius followed Rose through the entrance back into the common room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Scorpius said gruffly, making for the stairway leading to the boys dorm.

"Scorpius?" Rose interjected as he was turning.

"Yes?" he answered, spinning back around to face her again. She had her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "For what you said to Filch." Scorpius shrugged.

"You were right, it was stupid." Rose smiled.

"So you won't do it again?"

"Are you joking? Of course I will!" Scorpius replied, grinning mischievously. Rose glared at him in exasperation. "Not too often, though." He added quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Rose turned to leave, then paused. "I was angry earlier and wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I called you a git." She said. Scorpius smirked.

"I'm a Malfoy, that's what everyone thinks of me." He responded dryly.

"Well I don't think so." Rose replied, shuffling her feet nervously. Scorpius felt something lift in his chest at her words.

"I suppose I can rest in peace, then." He said teasingly. Rose tried to glare at him again, but failed, chuckling lightly instead.

"Good night, Malfoy." She responded, tossing her hair over her shoulder and striding towards the stairs leading to the girl's dorms.

"G'night Weasely." Scorpius shot back, watching her read hair wave goodbye to him as she hiked up the stairs.

The Gryffindor common room was silent as Scorpius left it, climbing up his own flight of stairs. He felt a grin creeping up his face. He felt happy. Happier than he had felt in a long time.

He was beginning to like this Rose Weasely…

 **A/N: Ok. Before everyone starts jumping all over me saying "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THERE'S NO PASSAGEWAY FROM GRYFFINDOR TOWER TO THE KITCHEN!" just listen. I know. I made it up. It's Fanfiction. I'm allowed to do that.**

 **Anyways, see ya next time and hope y'all liked this one! Please review and let me know what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: One of these days I'll be able to open up a chapter without having to address all the mistakes I made in the previous one xD ugh. Sorry, and thanks to everyone who's been pointing those out (seriously, how could I misspell Marauder's? *facepalm*)! Also, just wanted to point out that I am American, so apologies if my British lingo is terrible (which it probably is). Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Rose slammed her quill pen down on the table in frustration. A few heads popped up around the Gryffindor common room, but no one said anything. Everyone knew better than to disturb an upset Weasely.

The paper Rose was composing regarding the Gargoyle's Strike of 1911 simply wasn't coming together the way it should. Rubbing her temple in irritation at her own incompetence, Rose sighed heavily. She couldn't help but wish her mother was here to help. Hermione Granger would know what to do.

Deciding to finish the paper later, Rose pushed aside the half-filled sheet and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. She needed to write to her family. Brushing her cheek with the feathery end of her quill, she pondered what to say. After a moment's contemplation, Rose lowered her quill to the parchment and let the words flow out:

 _Dear Mother, Father, and Hugo._

 _I miss all of you terribly. It's only the third week and I already can't wait for Christmas. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. I've made a few friends, too. Allison Sommerfield is my roommate. I like her a lot. The rest of my roommates are all gits, to be honest._

 _Cousin Albus is doing well, enjoying his time here. James leaves him alone, for the most part. I've also made the acquaintanceship of (Mother, you might want to get the smelling salts for Father) Scorpius Malfoy. He's in Gryffindor, and we're partners in Potions. Don't worry, he hasn't tried to convert me into a Death Eater yet._

 _Hugo, I hope you're doing well! I promise I'll bring you a present when I return! I know you'll love it here at Hogwarts. I would love to tell you all about it, but I must go finish this horrific paper about the Gargoyle Strike of 19something or another. I'll write again soon!_

 _Your Loving Daughter,_

 _Rose Weasely_

Rose folded up the letter and carefully placed it inside an envelope. A smile crept up the planes of her face when she thought of her family. She missed them.

A grimace surfaced, however, when she returned her attention to the paper. Determination rushing through her veins, she concentrated her mind on the parchment in front of her and finished the assignment in less than an hour.

Rose added one last period to her parchment just as the clock above the fireplace began ringing to signal eight o'clock. She sighed once more, remembering that her and Scorpius had to report to Filch's office at eight-thirty for their first night of detention. Deciding she had enough time to run up to the owlery before then, Rose grabbed her bookbag and strode over to the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady opened to let her through and Rose climbed out of the entrance. Making her way up to the West Tower where the Owlery was, Rose couldn't help but feel a hint of dread at her nearing punishment. Then again, Scorpius would likely make up for the unpleasantness.

Rose smiled as she thought of him. They still hadn't spent much time around each other outside of Potions class, but Rose was starting to like him. Especially after taking the blame for her Friday night. She knew it was her fault Filch had found them, yet Scorpius had still taken the brunt of Filch's anger.

Her smile widened as Rose thought of spending the next few hours with her new friend.

Scorpius chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek. He bit down too hard, however, and he sensed a metallic taste as blood flowed into his mouth. Sighing to himself, Scorpius tried to concentrate on his current project; replying to his father.

A blank sheet of parchment lay before him on the table, staring back at him mockingly. The quiet noises of the Gryffindor common room filtered through his ears, but Scorpius paid them no mind. The only thing he could concentrate on was this letter.

 _Dear Father,_ was all he could write before his mind was once again blank. Straining his brain to think of the proper words, Scorpius eventually gave up and settled on getting straight to the point.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I apologize for not replying sooner. It will no doubt displease you to hear this, but I'm afraid I must be blunt. I was not placed into Slytherin. I am in Gryffindor. I am aware that this was not your wish for me, but it is what I wanted and I believe that to be the most important matter. I understand if you are angry with me._

 _I hope Mother is well. Please give her my regards. I hope you're doing well, also._

 _Your son,_

 _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

Sucking in a deep breath, Scorpius set his quill down and reread the letter. Deciding there really wasn't a better way to break the news, he sealed it in an envelope before he could talk himself out of it. Gathering his things, he stood and glanced at the clock hanging proudly above the fireplace. Eight-ten. He still had twenty minutes before he had to be at Filch's office.

Practically running through the portrait hole (much to the Fat Lady's disapproval.), Scorpius raced to the Owlery as fast his scrawny legs would carry him. The air was cold and frigid in the West Tower. Scorpius shivered from the dank feel and wrapped his robes tighter around him.

He slowly opened the door and was more than a bit surprised to see Rose standing inside the room. The ginger girl jumped upon seeing him, nearly dropping the letter she was tying to a small, grey owl.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Hello."

"Hello." Scorpius replied, giving her a smile.

"Now you make sure this gets to Mum, you hear Leia?" Rose commanded her owl. The feathery bird merely blinked in reply, then gave a small hoot as she flew out one of the many windows. "Stupid owl." Rose muttered, watching as the bird flew away into the night. "It'll probably end up in Romania." Scorpius chuckled.

"Where'd you get the name Leia from?" he asked as Rose turned around to face him.

"It's from an old Muggle film my Mum showed me when I was little." Rose admitted, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he inquired curiously, then remembered that her mother was raised by Muggles.

"Oh, shove off Malfoy." Rose shot back, trying not to laugh.

"That might not be a great idea, considering where we are at the moment." Scorpius pointed out, glancing out one of the windows down to the ground far below. "Unless you _want_ to be shoved out a window, of course." Rose pursed her lips, knowing he'd won.

"Are you sending a letter?" she implored, clearly trying to change the subject. Scorpius remembered the letter in his hand.

"Oh, yes I am." He answered. "Morwen!" he called through the array of owls flitting from here to there throughout the tall, cylindrical room. His ebony-colored owl gave a loud screech as it came soaring down to him from above and landed gracefully on his arm. Scorpius attached the letter to its scaly foot, then released it through the window.

"Ready for detention?" Rose asked, beckoning to the door. Scorpius wrinkled his nose from the foul stench of the room.

"Anything but this smell." He replied, following her as they exited the room and made their way down to Filch's office.

Room 234-00 was a large, spacious room with cobblestone flooring. The majority of the room served as Filch's office, while the left corner appeared to be his bedroom. Scorpius found it to be much more pleasant than he had imagined, though he was still a bit wary of the polished set of manacles that gleamed menacingly at him from the desk.

"Mr. Filch?" Rose asked, her voice carrying through the room as she looked around for the Hogwarts caretaker.

"Ah, you're here!" the familiar raspy voice said as Filch emerged from around the corner. "Good. Let's get to work now, shall we?" Scorpius gulped nervously as Filch rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"What are we doing?" Rose queried in a tremulous tone.

"Down to the kitchens we go, Miss Weasely." Filch replied, pushing both of them towards the door.

Scorpius tried to swallow the lump in his throat as Filch lead them down to the basement. _Great, he's taking us down here so no one will hear our screams,_ he thought. When they reached the kitchens, however, Filch turned on the lights and merely gestured to the sinks lining the counter opposite them.

"Get scrubbing." He ordered. "I had the house elves leave some of the dinner dishes just for you."

Scorpius, thankful that it wasn't anything worse, rolled up the sleeves of his robes and set to work on the first mound of dishes. Rose took the sink next to him and started washing.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on your work." Filch said from behind them. "And don't even think about stealing food." Scorpius smelt the reek of his breath as the old man leaned in between them. "I _will_ know if you do." Filch whispered, then whirled around and marched out the door.

"He's a creep." Rose muttered as she washed the suds off of a frying pan.

"I feel a bit sorry for his Mum." Scorpius remarked. Rose giggled.

"So Malfoy…" she began, and he Scorpius could tell she was about to ask him something serious.

"So Weasely." He shot back, awaiting her inquiry.

"I don't mean to pry, but how's your family taking you being in Gryffindor?" Scorpius had known someone would ask him that eventually, but he still wasn't quite prepared for it.

"They're…" He paused, searching for the right words. "They don't know yet." He finally admitted. "That's what my letter was about." Scorpius avoided her gaze, concentrating all his willpower on the pan he was washing.

"Oh." Rose responded simply. "I hope it goes over well."

"Wishful thinking, really." Scorpius replied in a resigned tone.

"I thought we were past all of this." Rose suddenly exclaimed, rubbing the food particles off of a plate with increased vigor.

"Past what?" Scorpius asked, perplexed at her sudden anger.

"This!" She answered, waving her hand in the air in exasperation. "House rivalry! Gryffindor and Slytherin hating each other's guts. It's all so childish!" Scorpius smiled sadly.

"Tell that to my father." He riposted. Rose sighed.

"Why can't we all just be friends?" she grumbled.

"I guess it's not that simple." Scorpius returned. Rose slammed down her current victim, a spatula, in her frustration.

"Well it should be!" she said shrilly. "I mean, look at us for goodness sakes! We both clearly want to be friends but.." Rose's voice tapered off into silence.

"But I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasely." Scorpius finished quietly. Rose bit her lip, then nodded.

"That's about the size of it." She replied in an equally small voice, then picked up the spatula she had thrown down a moment earlier.

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing seemed right. Instead, he picked up his next pan and set to work.

 _It's not fair,_ Rose thought angrily as she scrubbed her way through the next series of frying pans. _Why does he have to be a Malfoy?_ She felt a flash of guilt as soon as the thought passed through her mind. She shouldn't be complaining when he was the one about to be disowned by his own family.

Rose still wasn't sure why she felt so drawn to Scorpius Malfoy. Perhaps it was those grey eyes that could almost see into one's soul. Maybe it was his silver locks of hair that draped over his brow whenever he leaned forward. Or perhaps it was the mere fact of him being a Malfoy that fascinated her.

Regardless of what it was, Rose still felt a hunger inside of her to spend time with Scorpius. She was liking him more and more as she spent more time around him. Despite his mostly quiet nature, he definitely had a mischievous side, as well as a cheeky one.

They had each gotten about two-thirds of the way done with their respective piles when Rose suddenly felt a splash of water on her neck. Flummoxed, she touched the spot and pulled her hand away to find suds coating her finger.

Looking to her left, she saw Scorpius holding a spatula and grinning mischievously at her. With a deft flick of his hand, he sent another few suds flying her way. Rose squealed, wiping the soapy water off of her brow.

"Shouldn't have done that, Malfoy." She said, scooping up a handful of water and chucking it at him and not caring one bit when most of it sloshed onto the floor.

"A little aggressive, aren't we?" Scorpius replied, glancing down at his wet robes.

"Just a little." Rose answered, a smirk finding its way up her face.

"Well in that case…" Scorpius used a ladle to hurl a large amount of water directly onto the front of her robes. Rose gritted her teeth, trying not to scream from the scalding temperature of the water as it soaked through her clothes.

Glaring at Scorpius in a mock enraged look, Rose grabbed a pot halfway filled with soapy water and proceeded to dump it on his head. Some of it, at least. A good portion landed on the floor, and again Rose didn't care.

Their water skirmish quickly delved into an all-out war, with both of them chasing each other around the immense expanse of the room armed with various different forms of water weapons. Rose laughed so hard she thought her stomach might concave. Scorpius was about to dump a pot of suds on her head when the door banged open.

" _What in Merlin's name is going on here?"_

Rose and Scorpius both froze as Filch's furious voice echoed off the stone walls. Scorpius hastily lowered the pot of water, much to Rose's relief. She was already soaked.

"Sorry, sir." Rose apologized, hanging her head slightly.

"As you should be!" Filch bellowed. Rather, he bellowed as best he could with such a raspy voice. "Detention should _never, ever_ be fun!"

"Nor anything else, if you had your way." Scorpius whispered under his breath. Rose had to scratch her nose to hide the grin climbing up her face.

"Get back to work!" Filch screeched, his wide eyes bulging out of his head. " _Now!"_

Rose didn't need anymore encouragement and promptly ran back to her sink. She and Scorpius both resumed their scrubbing while Filch reclined on a nearby chair and kept an eye on them. As she finished her pot, Rose snuck a glance at Scorpius. She could tell with one look into his twinkling grey eyes that he was thinking the same thing as her.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow night's detention.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this one! Also, putting Star Wars references in all of my stories is a tradition of mine, so be forewarned ;) please review! Love to know what y'all think! Have a great night, everyone!**

 **Now, off to watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Phew. This one was a toughie :P it's a little short, but to make up for it I put in an appearance from a certain Draco Malfoy….. ;) also, this is an important chapter so PAY ATTENTION. This sets up a lot of the stuff to come, so don't skip this one! Enjoy!**

Scorpius knew something was wrong as soon as he spotted Headmistress McGonagall striding towards him, an expression of disapproval painted across the elderly contours of her face. He sat up straight in his chair, setting down his fork on the Gryffindor table as she approached. The Great Hall quieted slightly upon seeing McGonagall walking amongst the students.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come with me." McGonagall said stiffly. Scorpius swallowed nervously, then stood to his feet. Rose, sitting across from him, had a puzzled look on her face but managed to shoot him an encouraging smile before he followed McGonagall towards the door.

Heads turned as Scorpius exited the room. Students were rarely pulled out during lunch, and it was even more rare to be pulled put by the Headmistress. Scorpius felt a pit of dread forming in his stomach. Were his parents well? Had something happened?

"Headmistress McGona-"

"You're not in trouble, Scorpius." The grey-haired woman interrupted as she led him to the entrance hall. "Your father is here to see you."

Scorpius felt his stomach drop. No one ever had their parent's visit at Hogwarts. Ever. They rounded the corner and sure enough, Draco Malfoy stood at the bottom of the staircase, arms crosses over his chest.

"You have ten minutes." McGonagall said curtly, clearly not pleased with the situation.

"Th-thank you." Scorpius stammered as the Headmistress spun on her heels and marched back to the Great Hall.

Taking in a deep breath, Scorpius met the icy silver gaze of his father and made his way down the steps, heading into the unknown.

* * *

Rose chewed worriedly on her bottom lip as she watched Headmistress McGonagall take Scorpius. She hoped nothing was wrong. Thoughts of their water-war the night before drifted into her mind, causing a slight smile to creep up her face. She had been looking forward to tonight's detention, but now it seemed that that may not be happening.

"You look like you're a million miles away." Rose jumped slightly as Allison plopped down in the seat opposite hers. The one Scorpius had been sitting in. Rose quickly explained what had transpired.

"Hmph." Allison grunted, taking a bite out of her pizza. Rose sighed in exasperation.

"You don't even care." She muttered.

"I've made it perfectly clear how I feel about Malfoy." Allison answered, spitting out his name with such vehemence that Rose flinched.

"You can't blame _him_ for something his father did!" She protested, throwing her fork down in frustration.

"His father is a murderer, just like his father before him." Allison countered. "It's in his blood, and you know it."

"What if it isn't?" Rose challenged, anger racing through his veins. "What if you're wrong? The Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor for a reason." She had never felt so conflicted before. Allison had a point, but Rose didn't want to believe it.

"Well, don't expect me to feel sorry for you when he shows you what he really is." Allison replied heatedly, returning her attention to her pizza.

Rose dug into her own food, despite not having any appetite. All she could think of was Scorpius. Was he alright? Concern clouded her mind, consuming all of her thoughts. Was he in trouble?

More importantly, was Allison right? Was Scorpius destined to turn out like his father and grandfather? Rose couldn't shake the nagging feeling that perhaps her friend could be right.

* * *

As Scorpius descended down the stone steps into the Entrance Hall, he felt the pit of dread in his stomach grow. His father stood as still as a statue with his arms crossed stiffly over his abdomen, staring at his son while he approached.

"Father." Scorpius said, dipping his head respectively as he stopped in front of the tall, silver-haired man.

"Scorpius." Draco Malfoy replied, his voice quiet yet stern. Scorpius bit his lip, staring down at the floor. His heart was pounding frantically as he awaited the inevitable. "How are you?" His father suddenly asked, surprising Scorpius. He looked up into his father's lustrous grey eyes and was even more startled to see no anger in them, only concern.

"I'm well." He answered in a small tone. Draco nodded in approval.

"Are you enjoying Gryffindor?" he inquired. Scorpius opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what he should say. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his father, but he couldn't lie either. The truth of the matter was that Scorpius really was enjoying his time in Gryffindor.

"I…" Scorpius' voice trailed off. He couldn't say it. Draco, seemingly sensing his discomfort, knelt down and placed his strong hands on Scorpius' shoulders.

"I'm not angry with you, son." His father assured him, even giving him a tentative smile. It was then that Scorpius noticed a bruise stretching down the side of Draco's face.

"Yes, I'm enjoying it." Scorpius eventually replied, his brow furrowing in befuddlement at the purple mark. He thought he saw a flash of disappointment in his father's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a sad smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Draco answered, and Scorpius felt his stomach deflate as relief flowed through his veins.

"You're not angry?" he croaked breathlessly. Draco shook his head, and Scorpius was startled at the amount of affection swirling in his silver eyes.

"Scorpius, you're my son. I'll always love you, no matter what House you're in." Draco gripped his shoulders tightly, gazing deep into his son's eyes. Then he looked over his shoulder, and Scorpius detected a nervous glint in his eyes. "I will tell you, your grandfather….well, he's very unhappy about this." Scorpius felt the dread returning.

"Was he the one who hit you?" he asked softly. Draco returned his gaze to Scorpius' and he saw the surprise in his father's eyes, but also a hint of fear. Fear. That was a word Scorpius had never associated with Draco Malfoy.

"That's not important." His father replied, glancing down at the tiled floor. Scorpius shivered, wondering what it was that Lucius had done to instill this…fear inside of his father. "Your grandfather, he's very traditional." Draco continued. "And to be frank, he's a bit more than unhappy. He's furious." Scorpius shuddered thinking of the wrath his grandfather could bring upon him.

"Father, I-"

"No, Scorpius listen to me." Draco insisted. Scorpius stared at him in shock, puzzled at the tremulous tone of his father's voice. "Lucius is watching the school. He's watching _you._ The Malfoy family name was almost ruined after the war against Voldemort, and he will do anything to keep what little honor is left. In his mind, you joining Gryffindor was the worst thing that could have happened. Lucius believes Slytherin is the only House for those with honor." Scorpius hung his head slightly at his father's words.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, guilt flowing through his mind.

"Scorpius look at me." He raised his head and met his father's gaze. Draco's grey eyes were swimming with a mixture of sorrow and…was that pride? "He's wrong. Don't ever apologize for being you." Scorpius nodded gravely. "But please, just….just keep your head down and…and don't do anything stupid." Draco pleaded.

"I won't." Scorpius promised. Draco smiled morosely.

"I'm proud of you son." He said hoarsely, then wrapped Scorpius in a quick embrace. Scorpius felt a small swelling in his chest, seeing as his father was rarely this emotional.

Draco pulled back, then stood to his feet, towering over Scorpius. He saw the light fade from his eyes as his father resumed his normal attitude.

"I-I should go." Scorpius said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I'll write to you soon." His father promised. Scorpius gave a wobbly smile.

"I'll look forward to it." he replied. "Give mother my love." Draco smiled.

"I will." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Scorpius' father looked down at the floor. "I suppose I'll see you at Christmas, then."

"Christmas it is." Scorpius responded, smiling for real this time.

"Until next time, son." Draco replied, slowly turning on his heels and marching out of Hogwarts.

Scorpius watched his father leave, still baffled at what had just occurred. His father, normally a reserved, rather cold man had shown more emotion in five minutes than Scorpius had seen in eleven years. Yet he wasn't angry. He was supportive. Proud even.

Anger mingled with fear as Scorpius thought of his grandfather taking out his anger for him on his father. He was frankly terrified at the prospect of seeing Lucius Malfoy. He was a powerful wizard, but also one with a grudge. Particularly against Gryffindors.

Resignation flowed through his veins as Scorpius realized anything he did that angered his grandfather would mean punishment for his father, possibly even his mother. Scorpius himself, whenever Lucius saw him next.

Scorpius knew he needed to be careful. He couldn't put his family at risk. That meant making some changes. He felt a slight pang in his chest when he thought of Rose. She was a half-blood. The mere idea of him associating with her probably gave Lucius a heart attack. He knew what that meant, but accepting it was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Scorpius could no longer pursue a friendship with her. The risk of Lucius finding out and harming his family was too great. Despite how much he longed to be her friend, it would never happen. Scorpius sucked in a deep breath, accepting it with a quiet sigh.

Walking back to the Great Hall to grab his books before heading to History of Magic, Scorpius passed Rose leaving for the same class.

"Scorpius-" He interrupted her, forcing himself to spit out the words he immediately hated.

"Leave me alone."

 **A/N: wow. I had a lot of feels writing this chapter :') truth is, I like Draco too much to make him the villain so I passed that privilege on to Lucius. And I finally decided how I'm gonna end this, and honestly this story is turning out to be a LOT longer than I had first anticipated. Oh well, I'm having a blast writing this.**

 **Ok, I'm done rambling now. Please review and let me know what ya think so far! Namàrië my fellow Potterheads! Until our paths cross again.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Leave me alone."

Rose stared after Scorpius, feeling as if she had been slapped. Shock ebbed through her veins at his vehement tone mingled with the ice-cold look in his grey eyes. It was fairly obvious that something had happened.

"Finally turned on you, did he?" Allison said quietly from behind her as the students rushed past them on the way to their respective classes. The curly blonde placed her hand comfortingly on Rose's shoulder.

"Seems you were right." Rose replied sharply, fully aware of the bitterness in her tone. She awaited the inevitable 'I told you so' yet it never came.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Was all Allison said, surprising her. It seemed Allison was a true friend after all.

Rose hefted her school bag over her shoulder and followed her friend to History of Magic. While she listened to Professor Binns drone on about Uric the Oddball, her thoughts kept turning to the pale blonde sitting three chairs in front of her. She had tried to meet his gaze when walking into the classroom, hoping to see what it was that was causing this sudden turn of events. Scorpius had kept his eyes fixed on the desk in front of his, however, avoiding her gaze entirely.

Rose felt a bit of hope when she realized they had detention together tonight. Perhaps she could waive him into talking then. Her mind temporarily at peace, Rose turned her attention to Professor Binns.

Rose's hope deflated as soon as she walked into Filch's office that night.

"I'm splitting you two up tonight." Filch announced upon her entrance. "I shan't have any more of that…that infantile behavior!" Rosen could have sworn smoke was coming out of the caretaker's wrinkled ears.

"What are we doing?" Scorpius inquired, his voice dull and flat.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, will be cleaning the trophy room." Filch responded in his wheezy tone. "Miss Weasely here will be back in the kitchen." Rose swallowed a groan at the thought of doing all those dishes by herself, though she supposed she deserved it.

Filch escorted Rose down to the kitchens, leaving behind Mrs. Norris to keep an eye on her while he left to take Scorpius upstairs to the trophy room. Sighing heavily, Rose rolled up her sleeves and set to work on the mound of dishes in the sinks.

The ginger-haired girl felt a flash of anger as she scrubbed away at the food stuck to a particularly dirty pan. Allison was right. Scorpius was a git. She knew it wasn't his fault they had been split up, but he could have at least acted as if he were a little bit sad about it. He hadn't even bothered to glance at her the entirety of the evening.

Rose wouldn't have minded him acting this way if he had at least taken the time to explain _why._ She didn't know why, however, and Scorpius didn't seem inclined to tell her anytime soon. Feeding the immensely irritated feeling growing in her stomach, Rose decided she would make him talk. She didn't know how, nor did she care, but she had to know why. She had to know what had happened that would make him behave this way.

It still perplexed Rose why on earth she was so desperate to be friends with the silver-haired boy. He was a fascinating young wizard, sure, but they had next to nothing in common. He was a pureblood of wizarding nobility. She was a half-blood. It didn't matter that she was the daughter of two members of the Golden Trio. In his family's mind, she was inferior.

* * *

Scorpius ignored the pain in his chest as he tried his best to ignore the disappointment on Rose's face when Filch announced they were working separately. Inwardly, he was relieved, knowing he wouldn't have to ignore her directly over the next few hours. Scorpius feigned a look of bored look, as if it didn't matter to him in the slightest.

After he and Filch dropped Rose off in the kitchen, Scorpius followed the caretaker to the trophy room on the sixth floor. The endless array of trophies gleamed their silver light at Scorpius when he entered, and Scorpius immediately felt daunted at the size of the room. Shelves upon shelves of trophies littered the room, a myriad of cabinets lining the wall.

"Here's your polish." Filch supplied, reaching into his bag to pull out a large can of silver polish. "Rags are in that cabinet over there. Get to work, and _no magic."_ He said, emphasizing the last bit. Scorpius shuddered at the threatening tone, then grabbed the materials and set to work.

It was hard work for Scorpius, considering he'd never really lifted a finger to help with the cleaning at the Malfoy Manor. The maids had always done that for him. Resigning himself to the labor, Scorpius let his thoughts drift back to the happenings of earlier that day.

His father had come. He was even proud of him. Scorpius smiled slightly at that, reveling in his newfound knowledge that his father really wasn't the man everyone thought he was. A frown replaced the smile when he thought of the mark his grandfather had left on Draco's face. His father was in danger.

His mind shifted to Rose, the grimace painted on his face deepening. He felt terrible for treating her so horribly, but he had no choice. He couldn't put his father in harm's way just to be friends with a girl.

To be frank, Scorpius wasn't even sure what he saw in Rose. They came from completely different backgrounds. Then again, he supposed that could be what drew him to her, the fact that they got on so well when they were so different. An empty smile crept up his face as he thought of her bright red hair flouncing merrily behind her as he chased her around the kitchen, her wide grin as she retaliated with a scoop of water in the face, and her bubbly laugh as she watched it soak his hair and robes.

Rose was quite a girl, yet it appeared that Scorpius was doomed to be forever apart from her. The smile slipping from his face, Scorpius resignedly turned his attention back to the trophy he was supposed to be polishing.

After what felt like hours later, Filch stood from his chair near the door and strode over to Scorpius.

"Finish that cabinet, then you may go." He said in his raspy voice. The thin, gangly man stole a glance at his watch then contorted his face into a scowl. "I have to leave. I trust you'll finish." He raised an eyebrow expectantly at Scorpius, who nodded quickly. He tried not to shiver at the ice-cold eyes of the Hogwarts caretaker.

Filch spun on his heels and marched out of the room, the door closing with a dull thud after him. Scorpius felt the silence wash over him, shuddering at the lonely feeling settling in his chest.

When he had finished polishing the last cabinet, Scorpius returned the rags to the cupboard, then realized he needed to return Filch's polish to him. Sighing loudly, he opened the door and headed back through the halls and corridors to Filch's office.

A deathly quiet had settled over the school in the midst of the night. Scorpius saw that it was well past eleven when he passed a nearby grandfather clock. The exhaustion from the day sweeping over him like a tidal wave, Scorpius felt his eyelids dropping slightly as he meandered the halls.

As he rounded the corner right before Filch's office, voices floated through the air into his ears. Scorpius stopped, not wanting to intrude on a private conversation, though who Filch would be talking to at this late hour was perplexing to say the least. Then an all too familiar voice came from Filch's office. Scorpius froze, terror streaking through his veins.

Lucius Malfoy was here. At Hogwarts. With no warning whatsoever. Scorpius felt the urge to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction, yet he somehow managed to resist the desire. Pressing his back against the stone wall, he inched closer to the room that held the two conversing men, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"….been watching the boy like a hawk, just like you told me to, sir." Filch was saying, his voice tinged with a hint of pride. Scorpius shuddered, not having to wonder who he was talking about.

"Yes, so it would seem." Lucius replied, the distaste in his voice clear. Scorpius knew he was most likely mortified at having to speak with a Squib. "Yet you claim that our arrangement has become a bit more fragile of late?"

"Yes, sir. I was getting to that." Filch answered, his voice holding a nervous tone.

"I suggest you get to it faster." Lucius returned in a cold voice.

"Of course, sir." Filch replied hastily. "Well, obviously I can't keep an eye on the boy at every waking moment, so I've 'convinced', shall we say, a few of the paintings to do the job for me when I can't be there." Scorpius didn't have to see Lucius to know he was raising his eyebrows.

"And how, pray tell, did you 'convince' these paintings, with the assurance that they wouldn't tell anyone else?"

"I have my ways, sir." Filch responded in a malevolent tone. Scorpius shivered, and it wasn't from the cold hardness of the stone against his back.

"Very well." Lucius said in a resigned voice. "Continue."

"One of the paintings in the hall witnessed a rather interesting exchange between the boy and his father." Scorpius tensed, waiting for Lucius to respond. His grandfather was dead silent for a moment.

"What did he tell Scorpius?" he eventually inquired.

"Told him you were watching 'im, he did." Filch answered. Lucius swore loudly.

"Stupid boy." He said after another moment of silence. "How in Merlin's name did he found out?" Lucius implored, his voice quiet but deadly.

"Don't know, sir. Didn't say." Filch replied.

"I paid you to make sure this wouldn't happen." Lucius hissed. Scorpius flinched at the tone of his grandfather's voice.

"I know, sir. It won't happen again, sir, I promise you that." Filch responded, his voice a bit shaky now.

"It's too late, he already knows." Lucius snarled, clearly enraged at the news. "Though I guess he's smart enough to realize he can't confront me over it. That pathetic excuse for a Malfoy couldn't stand a chance against me." Rage boiled inside Scorpius at Lucius' harsh words concerning his father.

"Would you like me to keep watching the boy, sir?" Filch queried.

"Yes." Lucius answered as if it were obvious. "And let me know if the even more pathetic excuse of a Malfoy continues pursuing that half-blood witch. That boy cannot be allowed to disgrace the Malfoy name any more than he already has, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. Perfectly understood."

"Good. I'll send the next payment at the full moon. Don't disappoint me again."

"I won't, sir." Filch insisted. Scorpius could just imagine him bowing to his grandfather.

"And for goodness sakes, make sure those paintings don't go blabbing off to McGonagall." Lucius replied sharply.

Scorpius realized then that standing out in the middle of the hall might not be the best place to be standing at that precise moment, considering Lucius was about to leave. Scurrying around the corner as quietly as he could, he ducked behind a tapestry, hoping the lack of light would be enough to cover him.

"I'll send my next report in a few days!" Filch assured Lucius as the tall man with a silver man of hair swept gracefully out of the room. At least that's what Scorpius assumed happened. He couldn't see anything behind the tapestry, but he knew his grandfather well enough to imagine what had occurred.

Scorpius held his breath anxiously while Filch and Lucius exchanged their farewells. The click of boots hitting stone echoed through the corridor as Lucius strode down the hallway, around the corner and past Scorpius.

Scorpius felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as his grandfather passed him by without so much as even stopping. He held in his sigh of relief until the footsteps had completely receded into the distance. Taking a moment to let the nerves in his trembling body calm, Scorpius then stepped out from behind the tapestry and made his way once again around the corner.

Filch was sorting papers on his desk when Scorpius strode through the open door.

"I-I brought your silver polish back, sir." He said, swallowing as he tried to slow his erratic heartbeat.

"Leave it on the desk." Filch snarled, turning absent-mindedly to shove a few folders into his file cabinet. Scorpius complied, gently setting down the jar on the wooden piece of furniture then turned to leave.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Malfoy." Filch sneered as Scorpius made for the entrance. He thought it a bit odd that this same rude, old man had been cowering in fear only moments prior. Still, Scorpius had had more than enough excitement for one day.

"I have, sir." Scorpius replied in a small voice.

"Good." Filch replied, dismissing him with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Scorpius exited the room, then walked back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as his weary legs would take him. The entire walk there, only one thing inhabited his thoughts.

Lucius Malfoy was watching him, and if he did _anything_ that would tarnish the family name, he would pay for it. Dearly.

 **A/N: I know nothing too exciting has happened in the last two chapters, but next chapter will be better! And just a warning, I'll be skipping ahead a little bit to Christmas. Anywho, hope you guys liked this one! If you have time, please leave a review! Love to know what you think! See y'all next chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Greetings, everyone! Before the next chapter, just wanted to address a few things:**

 **Skye: Sorry for calling you out like this, but since you have a guest account I couldn't reply to your review. You said that there wasn't a gargoyle strike of 1911. There was. I looked up topics mentioned/studied in History of Magic during Harry's first year, and that was one of the topics listed on Harry Potter wikia. I don't know if that's from the book or the movie, though. Either way, it wasn't something I just made up. I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but that wasn't one of them xD but thank you for taking the time to point out most of my mistakes, and thank you especially for all of your kind words!**

 **Secondly: about this chapter, I don't know if the Weasely's actually moved back to the burrow and rebuilt or not, so that was just made up by me. Just so ya know.**

 **Ok, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Rose knew he was watching her. She could feel his iron grey eyes drilling into her back. Scorpius thought she didn't notice whenever he stole a glance in her direction, but she did. In many ways it made her feel better about their current situation, knowing he still cared.

It was the first day of Christmas break, at around eight in the morning. The two of them were amongst the crowd of Gryffindors waiting in the common room until one of the Professors came to fetch them to take them to the Hogwarts Express. Rose was sitting at a table with Albus, playing a quiet game of Wizard's chess and she had seen Scorpius lounging on a couch across the room with the Scamander twins.

Rose hadn't spoken to Scorpius since that day in September when he had told her to leave him alone. She had been furious at him for a few days, especially when he asked Slughorn for a new Potions partner, and then received one. She had slowly calmed down, however, upon noticing the way he still looked at her from time to time. It was always when he thought she wasn't looking or paying attention, and he made sure never to catch her gaze.

She had come to accept that Scorpius must have had a good reason for backing off. Rose knew him well enough to know that something was wrong, but she could also tell it didn't have to do with her directly. Feeling at peace with it, Rose had decided she would let him sort out whatever the problem was.

"Rose?"

She jumped at the mention of her name, then glanced up to see her cousin giving her a skeptical glance.

"Sorry." Rose murmured, tucking a wisp of her red hair behind her ear.

"Your move." Albus said, motioning to the chess board.

"Alright Gryffindors!" a loud voice interrupted. Rose turned to see McGonagall stepping through the portrait hole. "Make your way to the Hogwarts Express in a calm and orderly fashion."

Naturally, it was chaos. The pandemonium surrounded Rose as she and Albus abandoned their game and made their way to the exit. They climbed through and followed their fellow Gryffindors to the entrance hall.

Before Rose knew it, they were climbing off of the Hogwarts Express into the loving arms of their family.

"Mum!" Rose yelled, wrapping her arms around the one and only Hermione Granger.

"Rose!" her mother exclaimed. "Merlin, you've grown!"

"I've missed you." Rose replied, pulling back and gazing into Hermione's blue eyes.

"We've all missed you too." She responded, smiling affectionately. Rose grinned, then looked around for her father and brother. She spotted her Aunt Ginny embracing Albus and James a few feet off, but the rest of her family was nowhere to be found.

"Where is everyone?" She inquired curiously.

"They're fetching Teddy Lupin." Hermione answered simply. "Ginny and I came and got you while Harry and your father went to pick him up."

"Teddy's coming?" Rose exclaimed, an even wider grin stretching up her face as she thought of the son of the late Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He was a fun chap, and Rose enjoyed his company.

"Oh yes. Victoire wanted him to come with her to Egypt for a month to see her family, but he couldn't make it work." Hermione explained. "You know your grandmother, she couldn't bear the thought of him spending Christmas alone, so she invited him over."

"'Mione, are we ready?" Ginny called from a few yards away.

"Yes, we're coming." Hermione returned, helping Rose carry her things and take them to back to King's Cross Station.

When everything was stuffed into Hermione's Muggle car, the curly-headed brunette ushered everyone into the vehicle and they began the journey to the Weasely residence.

"So who's coming?" Albus implored from the backseat Rose was sharing with him and James.

"Our two families, obviously." Ginny began as Hermione drove them through the busy streets of London and eventually into the British countryside. "Teddy Lupin, Mum and Dad, your uncle Charlie, and Uncle George's family."

"All of Uncle George's family?" Albus pressed.

"Fred won't be there, but Roxanne will." Ginny answered, causing Albus' shoulders in disappointment at not having another boy in the house besides him, Teddy and his brother.

"Percy and Bill weren't able to make it." Hermione added, squinting through the bright sunlight as she drove.

"If I heard right, Charlie won't arrive for another few days, and George won't get here until three days before Christmas." Ginny continued thoughtfully. "So the house shouldn't be too crowded just yet."

Rose felt a swelling in her chest when they finally rounded the corner and saw the picturesque farmland before them, the only buildings a small cottage and a barn that undoubtedly housed the Muggle fascinations of Arthur Weasely. The original Burrow was no more, having burned down in the war against Voldemort. The Weasely's had moved away until the war was over, after which they moved back, rebuilding a small cottage on the land. Rose definitely missed her home in the city, but she loved visiting her grandparent's home.

As they pulled into the driveway, Rose spotted her little brother Hugo and her cousin Lily Luna Potter chasing the garden gnomes around the front yard. Grinning at the sight of the two red-heads, she opened the door and bolted out as soon as the car pulled to a complete halt.

"Rosie!" her brother shouted, jumping for joy as he raced full-speed towards her. Rose felt a surge of joy as Hugo tackled her in a hug, nearly sending her sprawling to the grass below her feet.

"I've missed you, Hugo." Rose murmured as she pulled back and inspected her brother. He had grown at least an inch and a half since she had been gone, and his freckles from the summer had paled slightly, though his hair was still as bright as usual.

Hugo peppered her with questions while Albus and James were volunteered by their mother to unload the baggage. Rose answered as best as she could while her mother shooed all of them inside to see their grandmother.

"Rose, darling!" Molly Weasely, patriarch of the Weasely family, exclaimed upon her entrance into the cozy abode. The red-head with streaks of grey running through her hair embraced Rose tightly.

"Good to see you, Granny!" Rose replied, pulling back from the hug to greet her grandfather. Arthur Weasely, who had considerable more grey in his ginger hair, stood from the slightly ratty couch to throw his arms around Rose.

"How's Hogwarts, my dear?" Arthur inquired, grinning down at his granddaughter.

"Very good, Grandpa." Rose answered, smiling brightly.

She left them to say hello to James and Albus while she headed upstairs to the room was she sharing with Lily, and most likely Roxanne when she arrived. The second floor of the house was just as cozy as the first, with many bedroom off the main hall to house as many of the Weasely's as the building could handle.

Seeing that her suitcase was already there, Rose changed from her school robes into a pair of jeans, a dark red t-shirt, then a light grey wool sweater on top. Bouncing back down the wooden stairs, Rose rejoined the family in the small, but workable kitchen.

Everyone was talking at once, with Molly trying to get Hermione to help her with dinner while the boys listened raptly at the small, kitchen table to Arthur telling a story. Lily was talking loudly over him to tell something to Hermione while Ginny was near the door stuffing her Quidditch supplies into a duffel bag. All in all, just another day in the Weasely family.

"We're home!" A loud, masculine voice yelled as the front door opened.

"Dad!" Albus shouted, leaping from his chair and out of the kitchen into the living room. Rose followed, hearing the footsteps of her brother and other two cousins behind her.

Ron Weasely was shaking a large amount of snow out of his boots while Harry Potter did the same with his hat. Teddy Lupin, a tall, dirty blonde boy who Rose knew had graduated Hogwarts the year prior, flicked bits of ice off of his coat.

"Hello, Rose dear!" Ron cried, shaking the snow out of his hair before scooping her up in a crushing hug.

"Missed you!" Rose said as she shivered at his cold clothes. "Where in Merlin's name were you?"

"Up north." Harry Potter answered. The Boy Who Lived, as he was called by the wizarding community, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while smiling at his awaiting children.

"Teddy here was visiting a friend and told us to pick him up there." Ron added, then shuddered. "It was a bit chilly."

"Sorry, should've warned you." Teddy replied, grinning sheepishly. Rose grinned as his hair turned from dark blonde to a bright red. Lily and Hugo burst into laughter, giggling uncontrollably at the sight of the metamorphmagus.

"You think?" Ron responded, giving his boot one last shake.

" _Ronald Bilius Weasely, did you just pour snow all over my floor?"_ Ron froze, visible fear filling his eyes as Molly stomped up to him, hands planted firmly on her plump hips. Even at an old age, the woman still had enough fire in her to burn down London five times over.

"Sorry, Mum." Ron mumbled. Molly snorted.

"Do you _want_ someone to slip and break their neck?" she retorted. "Clean up that mess immediately!" Ron sighed, then pulled out his wand and gave it a complicated wave, watching in satisfaction as the puddle formed by the snow dried up instantly.

"There." He said, turning to his mother. Rose almost laughed as she saw the befuddlement on his face as Molly embraced Harry in a warm hug.

"Harry dear, so good to see you." Ron rolled his eyes at his mother, then brushed past Rose, muttering something about Harry always being the favorite.

"Change your hair again, Teddy!" Lily pleaded to the much older boy as he unzipped his coat and hunt it by the door.

"Harry, I'm leaving." Ginny interrupted, walking into the living room sporting her Holyfield Harpies uniform.

"A game tonight?" Her black-haired husband asked, glancing at her attire.

"Sorry, I didn't think they would need me but they did." Ginny replied apologetically. She stooped to give all three of her children a quick hug.

"Can't say I'm sad about you retiring at the end of the season." Harry responded grimly.

"Bye Mum!" Albus murmured. "Go win for us!" Ginny laughed.

"I will." She leaned forward and gave Harry a lingering kiss. Rose chuckled as all three of the boys groaned in unison.

"Must you do that in front of us, Mum?" James moaned.

"Gross." Hugo added, shaking his head in disgust.

"Let's go, Teddy." Albus said, tugging on the boy's shirt sleeve. "We still have some daylight left."

Rose followed the boys outside alongside Lily, then joined them for a quick, but aggressive game of Quidditch. She laughed harder than she had laughed in a long time, enjoying the company of her family more than she had in years.

The next few days passes much the same, with lots of eating, loads of talking, and even more horsing around outdoors. On Christmas Eve, after Charlie and George's family had arrived, everyone walked outside for the tradition Rose loved most about this time of year.

It had started the year Rose was four. On Christmas Eve, Percy and Ron had gotten into a horrific row over something (no one even remembered what it was), to the point where Percy was threatening to leave the family and never come back. In other words, just a normal everyday fight with Percy Weasely.

The curly ginger had gotten so infuriated that he dumped a cup of punch on Ron's head, and the two had begun chasing each other around the house. The romp had eventually ended up outside, where they then realized that a glorious meteor shower was taking place. Their argument forgotten, they had quickly beckoned for everyone to come outside and watch.

Star-gazing had turned into a Christmas Eve tradition for the Weaselys. Even though there hadn't been another meteor shower since that year, they still enjoyed laying out their blankets and watching the stars shimmer from the heavens. However, Rose did remember the year it had started raining and everyone had gotten completely soaked before finally calling it quits and heading inside to spend the evening telling stories by the fireside.

"Is everyone out here?" Molly yelled from the front door, preparing to shut off the lights to the house.

"Yes!" came the replies from various different people.

"Is the food here?"

"Yes." Ron answered, reaching over his wife's lap to snag a chocolate frog.

"Does everyone-"

"Molly, get over here and sit down!" Arthur, the only one who could interrupt her and live to tell about it, shouted from his blanket. "We have everything."

Molly flipped off the lights and joined her husband on his blanket. They had lined up the blankets in a square shape on the front lawn, and Rose was currently on the blanket to the left of her parents. She lay down next to Lily and Roxanne, watching as Albus, James, Hugo and Charlie squeezed onto the next blanket. Teddy lay in between the two blankets.

The rest were occupied by the adults, one for each couple. Rose held back a smile as she saw her parents snuggle closely on the adjoining blanket. Settling down into the grass, Rose concentrated her attention onto the sky.

The stars were bright, the half-moon shining down from the right side of the sky. Rose tried to identify the constellations, but couldn't remember the names of many of them. Astronomy had never been her strong suit.

"I think it might rain later." Molly's loud voice drifted over the family.

"Well, it's not raining now." Arthur replied.

"I can feel it in my bones." Molly continued. "Mark my words, it will rain tonight."

"Very well." Her husband responded in a voice that clearly said he couldn't care less. "Pass me the Every-Flavor Beans, please."

"I have them now." George spoke up from his shared blanket with his wife, Angelina Johnson.

The mindless chatter continued for a while, then Lily spoke up in her quiet voice.

"Can someone tell me what the constellations are?" she asked, her trebled voice rising above the others.

"Sure thing, Lily-Lu!" Teddy answered, scooting closer to the small Potter girl. Lily giggled at the nickname. Rose listened absent-mindedly while the boy explained the constellations to her.

"What's that one?"

"That's Scorpius." Teddy replied, instantly shaking Rose out of her thoughts.

Rose felt her stomach drop as her mind was suddenly yanked back to the thought of Scorpius Malfoy. She wondered what he was doing right now. Had he thought of her any during Christmas Break? She felt the familiar ache in her chest as she thought if him. Was he alright? Was his family mad at him?

Most importantly, did he miss her as much as she missed him?

 **A/N: Sorry, that was a tad bit long xD anywho, hoped y'all liked this one! Please review and let me know what ya think! Next chapter will be a Malfoy Christmas :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh, sorry for the late posting (at least it's late where I'm at). Didn't get much time to write until tonight.**

 **So, this is a bit of a long one. Just a warning, it gets a bit dark towards the end. I will be having many more chapters like that, a lot of them ever darker. I may bump up the rating if I have to (and let me know at any time if you think I should). Anywho, here's the latest! Enjoy!**

Scorpius flicked his eyes across the room towards Rose. She was playing Wizard's chess with Albus Potter, her back to him. Scorpius swallowed, feeling the ever-present sorrow in his chest at their abrupt separation.

"Alright Gryffindors!" Scorpius flinched as the stiff voice of Headmistress McGonagall carried through the room. "Make your way to the Hogwarts Express in a calm and orderly fashion."

Chaos and pandemonium ensued, and Scorpius was one of the last of the students to climb through the portrait hole. He followed the Scamander twins all the way through the halls and corridors and moving staircases that made up the innards of Hogwarts until they had left the building through the front door.

They were soon aboard the Hogwarts Express, with Scorpius and the twins sitting in one of the back compartments.

"I can't wait to get home." Lysander said breathily, leaning back on the bench inside their compartment.

"I can't wait to see Mum and Dad." Lorcan agreed. Scorpius bit his lip. The truth was, he was dreading going home. He was definitely excited to see his parents, yet the prospect of seeing his grandfather terrified him.

"Scorpius?" Lysander queried, noticing the conflicted look on his face.

"I can't wait." Scorpius replied simply, offering the identical blonde boys a small smile.

"You've been awfully quiet lately." Lorcan remarked, narrowing his eyes. Scorpius gulped nervously. He _had_ been quiet of late, but only out of concern. His father, who had promised to write, hadn't written a single letter to him. As Christmas neared along with their inevitable meeting, Scorpius had felt the fear and terror growing inside of him.

"Just busy." Scorpius answered, trying to brighten his smile. He didn't think the teacher bought it, but they didn't inquire any further. "How's the map coming?" he asked, trying to changed the subject. The faces of both the twins glowed at the mention of their current project: creating a replica of the Marauder's Map.

"It's coming along nicely." Lysander answered, resting the back of his head on his hands.

"Still need to figure out a few things, of course." Lorcan added.

"We've gotten most of Hogwarts mapped out, but we can't seem to find out how to track people on it." Lysander explained, a thoughtful look residing on his face.

"How have you gotten most of Hogwarts mapped?" Scorpius asked, his brow furrowing. The twins exchanged a mischievous glance.

"Well…" Lorcan began.

"You really don't want to know." Lysander interrupted. His twin nodded in agreement.

"Probably for the best." He replied. Scorpius smiled to himself, shaking his head ruefully at his friend's antics.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" He implored, raising his eyebrows up and down challengingly.

"Merlin, yes." Lysander answered. "We could use some excitement."

The three boys scooted down to the floor, then pulled out Scorpius' set and began a rousing game of the common wizardly card game. It was going rather well until Lorcan gave Lysander and Scorpius a sound beating, which resulted in the latter two ganging up on him. That, in turn, ended with a three-way brawl on the floor of the compartment that quickly came to an end when the food-trolley witch yelled at them to stop, claiming students on the opposite side of the train could hear them.

When the train finally pulled to a stop at Nine and Three-Quarters Platform, Scorpius was laughing so hard at the twins he almost didn't notice the screeching of the brakes, or the mass of waiting parents outside on the platform. He and the two blonde boys each grabbed their things, then made their way off the train.

Scorpius sucked in a deep breath as his feet touched the brick. Looking around, he quickly spotted the silver head of his father about ten yards away.

"Have a merry Christmas, Scorpius!" Lorcan said as he shouldered his bag.

"Merry Christmas, both of you!" Scorpius replied, waving in farewell at them as they wandered off to find their own parents.

Scorpius wove his way through the crowd towards his father, trying to block out the overwhelming noises of parents and children alike greeting each other with joy. He found his father and mother standing off to the edge of the crowd, looking slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Scorpius!" her mother exclaimed when she saw him, throwing her arms open wide to welcome him.

"Mum!" Scorpius replied, running into her arms and wrapping his own around her waist.

"I've missed you, dear." Astoria Malfoy murmured, pulling back to look him over. Scorpius managed to hold in his gasp at the pale complexion of her strangely thin face. Her dark brown hair still felt in soft waves that delicately framed her face, though it did nothing to hide the worry hiding behind her hazel eyes.

"Scorpius." He glanced to the side to see his father towering over him. Scorpius bit his lip, then felt a small sense of relief as Draco smiled down at him.

"Father." He replied, then stepped forward and gave him a short embrace.

"You look well." Draco said quietly, appraising Scorpius with a flick of his grey eyes.

"I am, thank you." Scorpius answered in a tight voice. He had so many questions. Why hadn't he written? Was he alright? Did Mum know about everything that was going on?

"Well, we should go." Astoria jumped in, giving Draco a meaningful look.

"Yes, I suppose we should." He agreed, helping Scorpius with his bags.

They returned back to King's Cross Station, then left the bustling building through the front exit. Draco led them to an empty alleyway where he and Astoria side-apparated Scorpius to the entrance of Malfoy Manor. Scorpius had apparated with his parents before, but he had never been very fond of that particular form of transportation.

Malfoy Manor looked as pristine as ever, its pitch-black wrought-iron gates standing elegantly in front of them. The hedges that lined the gravel driveway was as lush and green as they normally were, and Scorpius even spotted some of the albino peacocks that frequented their residence. The house itself still bore its aura of regality, the mere sight of it a sign of the noble family that had lived inside its walls for decades.

Astoria was the first to move towards the gate. Scorpius made to follow her, but Draco placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Astoria, go on. We'll be there in a moment." Draco called ahead to his wife. Astoria nodding, giving him a knowing look. Scorpius watched in confusion as she strode through the gate and down the driveway towards the entrance to the grandiose mansion. When his mother was out of earshot, Scorpius turned to his father.

"Why didn't you write?" he asked, his voice calm, though slightly tinged with irritation. Draco gave him a perplexed look.

"What are you talking about?" He replied. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Scorpius felt even more confusion wash over him.

"You never wrote to me!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I did!" Draco responded indignantly. "I wrote to you every single…" his voice trailed off and understanding dawned on his face. "Oh." He said simply.

"What?" Scorpius inquired.

"Lucius." His father murmured. "He's been intercepting my mail." A brief expression of fury crossed his face before being replaced by fear. "Be careful, Scorpius." Draco knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes. "He's watching us here, too."

Scorpius nodded, swallowing upon noticing the terror lining his father's grey irises. He felt awash in fear, knowing how terrified his father was. It was even more harrowing to know that they couldn't do anything about it. Lucius was too powerful, and the possibilities of themselves getting hurt wasn't something Scorpius wanted to risk, nor, apparently, did Draco.

"Let's go in, son." Scorpius' father said quietly, resting his hand on his son's back as the two Malfoy's made their way to the front door.

As soon as Scorpius crossed the threshold into Malfoy Manor, he felt as if a million eyes had suddenly trained in on him, watching his every move. His muscles tensed, his shoulders stiffening. He sensed a similar reaction from his father as he walked in behind him and shut the door with a soft thud.

"Scorpius dear, we'll have dinner in about half an hour." Astoria called from the study next to the entrance. "You can go on to your room and wash up."

"Yes, Mum." Scorpius replied, then marched up the stairs.

His room was much the same as he had left it. The maids had clearly been in to tidy things up and wipe away the dust that had accumulated over the months of his absence, but the four-poster bed was still against the back wall with one window framed by forest green drapes on either side.

Flopping down on the mattress, Scorpius let the exhaustion fall over him. Most students were likely feeling thrilled to be home with their loved ones. Scorpius, on the other hand, was terrified. The thought of being watched every waking minute by his grandfather was beginning to drive him crazy.

Glancing around the room, he realized the various portraits of Malfoy's and other prestigious wizards were all watching him. Following him. Spying on him and reporting his every move to Lucius Malfoy.

Thankfully, Lucius didn't live with them. He and Narcissa had moved to a smaller house farther south. Sadly, Narcissa had passed away the previous year. Scorpius knew his grandmother hadn't approved of his mother very much, but she had always made an effort to be kind to him. He couldn't help but notice that his family's visits with Lucius had become much less frequent since her passing.

"Scorpius!" Came a shout from downstairs, shaking him from his thoughts. His mother.

Surprised that half an hour had already passed, Scorpius raced to the bathroom and washed his hands and face before bolting down the stairs and around the corner to the dining room.

His parents were seated at the far end of the long table comprised of dark mahogany. Scorpius slowed upon entering the room and walked calmly towards them. He watched as Draco and Astoria talked to one another, their heads bowed closely together. Despite Scorpius' unfortunate grandparent problem, his parents definitely loved each other. A smile crept up his face as he slid into one of the tall, regal looking chairs.

"Amanda?" Astoria called into the next room, beckoning for their maid to bring them their food. The older woman emerged bearing a tray of roasted duck. Scorpius' mouth watered at the sight, hungrily eyeing their food as Amanda set it down between the three of them.

"Thank you, Amanda." Draco said, nodding at the maid. She gave a slight bow, dipping her head respectively.

"It's me pleasure, sir." She replied in a thick Irish accent, then disappeared back into the room from whence she came.

"So Scorpius, tell us about Hogwarts." Astoria began as she carefully took some duck meat from the silver platter and passed it to him.

The words poured out as Scorpius began telling story after story to his parents of the happenings during his first tenure at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents laughed along, though it was stilted. Scorpius' own laughter was stiff as well. He knew it was from the portraits that lined the wall, the statues that watched their every move, listened to their every word.

"What exactly are we doing for Christmas?" Scorpius asked when his storytelling mood had expired. Their plates lay empty before them, dinner finished long ago.

"Staying here." Draco answered, though Scorpius noticed his eyes shifting nervously. "Lucius is coming."

Scorpius felt the atmosphere thicken. He detected the exchanged glance between his parents, and realized Astoria must know as well. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as the realization that his grandfather was coming dawned on him.

A hand suddenly enclosed over his and Scorpius looked down to see Draco's strong finger covering his smaller ones. His other hand was taken by his mother, and the three of them each knew what the other was trying to say.

They would get through this. Together.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy arrived on Christmas Eve. His ebony cloak flowed majestically behind him as he sashayed through the door into his former residence. His silver mane of hair framed his pointed face, his cold grey eyes locking onto Scorpius the moment he walked down the stairs to greet him.

"Scorpius." Lucius said, his voice sickeningly sweet. "How good to see you." One look into his icy gaze, and Scorpius felt the terror take up residence in his stomach.

"Grandfather." Scorpius acknowledged, bowing his head in respect of the powerful wizard before him.

"I hope you're enjoying your time in Gryffindor." Scorpius wished with all his might that Lucius would stop using such a honeyed, grating tone. He could feel the rage, the vehemence behind the voice. He could see it in those stony grey eyes that bored into the very depths of his soul.

"I-I am." Scorpius replied, not knowing what else to say. He immediately regretted it, mentally scolding himself for being so bloody stupid.

Lucius' eyes widened at the confession, then grabbed him by the collar and practically dragged him into the study off of the entrance hallway. Scorpius whimpered slightly as Lucius slammed his much smaller frame against the back wall of the dark room and pulled out his wand with the his free hand. He heard voices coming from the entrance hall as his parents searched for the new arrival that had mysteriously disappeared.

"You are the most pathetic excuse for a Malfoy I have ever seen." Lucius hissed, his face contorted into an enraged scowl. "Even more so than your father, and believe me he was pathetic." He spat.

"Father?" Scorpius peered under Lucius' raised arm and saw his parents standing in the doorway, horror painted across their faces.

"You've raised quite a boy, Draco." Lucius sneered, releasing Scorpius' collar but still keeping him pinned against the wall. "You must be so proud, knowing you've raised the boy who will bring nothing but shame and ruin on this family." Lucius said the words so viciously Scorpius almost felt as if they were knives, tearing into his flesh.

"Please, just…" Draco swallowed, the fear on his face growing with each second. "Just leave him alone."

"Leave him alone?" Lucius repeated, chuckling lightly, though no humor resounded in it. "If I leave him alone, he will disgrace us, Draco. Is that what you want?" Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out. " _Is that what you want?"_ Lucius shouted, his eyes wide in rage.

Scorpius realized these were not merely the ravings of an angry man, or just a man with a grudge. These were the ravings of a man hell-bent on saving his family's name, no matter what that entitled.

These were the ravings of a mad man. A lunatic. A man so obsessed it had driven him over the edge. Scorpius felt a wave of terror wash over him anew, wondering how much harm Lucius was willing to do.

"Lucius, leave Scorpius out of this." Astoria suddenly spoke up. Scorpius couldn't help but feel impressed at his mother's courage. No one stood up to Lucius, and that was made perfectly clear by the infuriated expression on his face.

"Do not speak to me as if you were part of this family, you witless woman!" Lucius snarled, his eyes wide in fury.

"I am your daughter-in-law, Lucius. I _am_ part of this family, whether you approve of it or-"

Astoria never finished. Lucius flicked his wand effortlessly in a wave-like motion, muttering " _Diffindo."_ under his breath. Scorpius watched in horror as his mother screamed in pain, a bright red line of blood appearing on her forehead and stretching down the side of her pale face.

"You bastard!" Draco roared, drawing his wand and leaping forward.

"Do you wish the same punishment as your mewling wife?" Lucius responded nonchalantly. Draco continued striding towards his father. "Or perhaps your pathetic son would enjoy it." Draco skidded to a halt as Lucius turned his wand towards Scorpius. Scorpius gulped nervously, sweat rolling down his forehead as the tip of Lucius' wand pointed straight at his chest.

Fear and terror once again etched themselves onto Draco's face as he stared in between his father and his son. After a moment's deliberation, he lowered his wand. Lucius followed suit.

"Wise choice." He smirked. "Now I suggest you go look after your _wife."_ Lucius swirled around so he was once again facing Scorpius. "As for you…if you ever do anything to dishonor this family, you will receive a punishment so horrific, you will wish you had never been born. Do you understand?"

The words were spoken quietly, yet with a deadly force behind them. Scorpius stared up into the iron-grey eyes of his grandfather and knew he was serious. His heart pounded in his chest as terror overcame him.

"I understand."

 **A/N: Well, there ya have it! Special surprise for you guys: next chapter will be from Draco's POV (yay!)! :D sorry if it feels like I'm deviating too much from Scorpius/Rose's stories, but I think it's important to see things from Draco's perspective. Plus, I'm planning on having a flashback that explains a few things about his and Lucius' relationship. Really excited about writing this.**

 **Alright, well I'll see ya guys next time! It may not be up til Monday, I have a buttload of stuff going on tomorrow :/ if you have time, please leave a review! Love to know what you think! Good night everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised, here is a chapter from Draco's POV, just to give a little fresh perspective on the story. Again, this one is a little dark so consider yourself forewarned. Hope ya like it!**

Draco felt broken. As if someone had reached inside his chest and was ripping tiny shreds of his heart out piece by piece. He needed escape. Escape from this incessant feeling of suffocation, of feeling trapped in his own home.

Lucius had left early that morning, the day after Christmas, yet the weight of his presence still hung like a shadow over Draco. The mark of his visit was still visible, stretching down the cheek of Draco's wife. Rage roiled inside of him, half at Lucius for harming Astoria, half at himself for failing to do anything about it.

Running a shaking hand through his hair, Draco watched from a recliner across the drawing room as Astoria and Scorpius played a quiet game of Wizard's chess. His grey eyes roved over the pale face of his wife, his jaw clenching as they passed over the pink scar on her cheek. He and Amanda had hastily stitched up the cut and applied the proper healing ingredients, but he knew it would always leave a mark.

Scorpius seemed to be in better shape than his wife, though by comparison he hadn't had his face cut open. Draco watched, a flicker of pride flowing through him as his son captured Astoria's queen. He was quite the chess player, much as he had been during his adolescence.

The brief sense of pride was soon replaced by fear, Draco fully understanding himself what the boy was going through. Scorpius was being pressured to meet the unrealistic expectations of his prudish grandfather rather than merely being himself and enjoying his time at Hogwarts. The similarities to Draco's own time at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were a bit haunting.

It was his last full day with his and Astoria's son before Scorpius was whisked away back to Hogwarts. Draco had been wanting to do something special for the boy, but now with his wife's condition to consider, he wasn't sure. Still, the knowledge that every move he made was being watched was more than overwhelming to him. He was severely tempted to just give it all up, give up the façade of being perfectly alright when all the while he felt he was rotting away inside.

"Why don't we go away for the night?" Draco asked, causing his wife and son to look up in surprise from their game.

"To where?" Astoria inquired curiously.

"Just somewhere different." Draco replied, thinking carefully before speaking. He could almost feel the portraits around the room straining their painted ears to listen and glean any information that they could.

"That sounds fun." Scorpius said, his voice taunt. Draco could tell he was being careful as well. They were trodding on precarious ground, now. If they pulled this off, they would get an evening away from Lucius' prying eyes.

"I have a place in mind," Draco responded, giving Astoria a meaningful glance so as not to ask where.

"When shall we leave then?" Astoria implored, giving him a barely perceptible nod.

"Let's say half an hour." Draco answered, trying to hold in a smile at the thought of finally being free of Lucius, even if only for a while.

"Very well." His wife replied, standing to her feet. Draco watched as she grabbed the table to steady herself. She was still a little shaky after what had transpired with Lucius, both mentally and physically.

Draco's eyes followed her thin frame as it walked effortlessly out of the room with an almost ethereal aura about her. It amazed him how she could still be so strong after all that had happened, everything he had put her through. Then again, she had always been a strong woman. Much stronger than he had ever been.

The three Malfoy's met in the entrance hallway over thirty minutes later, Scorpius and Draco sharing the luggage between the two of them. Draco shuffled around his bags, then grabbed onto his wife and son standing on both sides of him. Imagining the place he had decided on, Draco side-apparated his family with a loud pop.

They reappeared moments later in front of a large, white building that stood at least five stories tall. A glance around told Draco they had arrived at his desired location.

They were in Scotland, in front of a building that stood atop a large cliff that hung over the roaring swells of the ocean. Draco smiled, instantly feeling as if a giant burden had been lifted from his shoulders. This was where he and Astoria had come for their five-year anniversary. It was a hotel entirely for witches and wizards, and known across the magical community to be a quality establishment.

The sparse, olive-green grass crunched underneath their feet as Draco led them to the front entrance. They walked into the building to be instantly greeted by the smells of a warm fire and good food. Draco felt his spirits lifting already, though the fear still held on in the back of his mind.

"I can help you here, sir." One of the clerks said from the front desk. The older man with a toothy grin and a balding head beckoned for them to step forward.

"Yes, I need a room for the three of us." Draco replied, stepping up to the desk. The man scribbled away on his notebook.

"Aye, and what would be the name for ye party?" the clerk queried.

"Malfoy." Draco responded. The clerk raised his eyebrows, but scribbled down the information nonetheless. Draco paid him, watching as the man inspected the money and nodded in satisfaction.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." He replied, taking a key off the rack behind him. "You're in room 259, William here will show you up there. Oi! William!" the clerk yelled at a young man snoozing lazily in an armchair next to the desk. The younger employee bolted awake, then proceeded to take their bags and escort them to their room.

Draco smiled again upon entering their room. It was a spacious area, with a living room straight ahead and a kitchenette right as they walked in. Two bedrooms were also there, one off each side of the living room.

The bellboy took their bags to their rooms, the left after being tipped by Draco. Scorpius looked around the room, and Draco thought he looked pleased. Astoria took his hand squeezed it gently. Draco squeezed back, knowing she appreciated being brought back to this place.

They spent the afternoon exploring the area around the hotel, then came back for quick showers before dinner. Their evening meal, which they ate at the hotel's restaurant, was positively scrumptious, though Draco could still sense the stilted atmosphere between the members of his family. He knew they were all trying to enjoy their time away from Lucius, yet still terrified of the thought of going back.

When they retired to their room, Scorpius bade Draco and Astoria goodnight, then headed off to his own room. Draco followed his wife to their bedroom, softly closing the door behind them.

He changed out of his dinner clothes, then crawled into the king-sized bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Collapsing onto the mattress, he listened to the sounds of his wife preparing for bed in the bathroom. The familiar sense of guilt flashed through his mind as he thought of Astoria. Lucius had hurt her, and he had done nothing about it. Draco hastily shoved the thought away, telling himself now wasn't the time to worry about it. He had, after all, come here to forget.

Forgetting, as it seemed, was not such an easy task. Especially when the matter one should be forgetting was a matter regarding Lucius Malfoy. Draco was continuously haunted by his father, constantly terrorized by the thought of what would happen if he went against his father's wishes.

The exhaustion of it all rolled over Draco. As he drifted off into a listless sleep, the memories he had tried so hard to suppress sprang forth, reminding him of why he was so terrified of Lucius Malfoy…..

 _Draco tapped his foot nervously on the hardwood floor of his father's office. His hands were shaking as he awaited his father to enter the room. It would be the first time he had seen him in nearly a year._

 _It was less than a week after Draco had almost murdered Dumbledore. Severus Snape had brought him here, to Malfoy Manor, after the attack on Hogwarts by the Death Eaters to wait while Lord Voldemort freed his father from Azkaban. Word had arrived that afternoon that Lucius had been freed and was on his way to the Manor._

 _Draco knew how his father would react when he heard that he had failed his mission. He could almost imagine the mortified expression on Lucius' narrow face as he was told the news that his son had failed as a Death Eater._

" _Draco." An icy, yet smooth voice said from the doorway. Draco jumped slightly, then immediately stood to his feet._

" _Father." He said, trying to offer Lucius a smile. "It's good to see you." His father snorted, then turned to close the door behind him, his black cloak billowing behind him._

" _What's this I hear of you failing to complete your mission?" Lucius inquired, his voice just as cold as it had been moments before. Draco hesitated, fully aware of the rage swirling in his father's grey eyes._

" _I-I'm sorry." Draco responded, bowing his head._

" _Pitiful." Lucius spat, glaring up and down at his son. Draco felt awash in shame under the scrutiny of the man he had tried so hard to please. Everything he had done had been done to make his father proud, yet in the end he hadn't even been able to accomplish that._

" _I hope you'll forgive me." Draco replied, hopefully raising his head to meet the iron-cold gaze of his father. Lucius merely gave him a scornful look._

" _Forgiveness and compassion have no place in the mind of a Death Eater." He said as if it should be obvious. Draco swallowed nervously._

" _Of course. I-"_

" _It's pathetic, how shameful you are to the Malfoy name." Lucius interjected, his tone as freezing as the arctic. "A true Malfoy would never have let down their master." he paused and Draco flinched at the fury etched across his father's face. "Especially on a mission as important this one!" he suddenly yelled, causing Draco to stumble backwards into the front of his father's desk._

" _It won't happen again." He hastily replied, gulping in terror as his father raised his wand and aimed it directly at his chest._

 _Lucius had 'punished' Draco from time to time. Draco saw it as a little more than that, but never said anything. There were the occasional cuts, the scrapes across his face and chest that quickly healed with the right spell or charm._

 _Draco could tell that was coming would be much worse. He had never seen his father this enraged before. Then again, he had let down Voldemort himself as well as Lucius._

" _You have made me look like a fool!" Lucius bellowed, his eyes wide in fury as he stepped closer to Draco. "You have brought ruin and disgrace on this family!"_

" _Father, please," Draco pleaded, holding his hands up. He was too late. Lucius had already gone over the edge. He gave his wand a slight wave motion then muttered under his breath_

" _Diffindo."_

 _Draco felt a sharp pain slicing across his chest as his father made his first mark. He cried out, grabbing onto the desk behind him as the pain doubled from the next cut. He yelled in agony as his father continuously sliced at his chest. This was the worst he had ever experienced at the hands of his own father._

 _He was on his knees, doubling over from the pain when his father finally stopped. Draco managed to breathe in, his entire body trembling from the pain._

" _Pathetic." Lucius sneered from above him. He pointed his wand again, then uttered a word Draco had never thought would leave his father's mouth. At least towards him. "Crucio."_

 _He screamed, the intensity of the pain unbearable. He found himself writhing on the floor in excruciation, as the blinding, torturous pain boiled inside him incessantly. He could hear the screams leaving his mouth, the cries for mercy escaping from between his lips. His body was shaking so severely he could no longer see where his father._

 _Suddenly, it stopped. Draco collapsed onto the floor, the pain lessening to a dull throb. His chest was still smarting quite a bit from the wounds his father inflicted earlier, but they were nothing compared to…to_ that. _Draco barely registered the sound of footsteps and saw his father towering above him._

" _Do not fail me again." Lucius said, his words as cold as ice. He opened his mouth to continue and-_

"Draco!" he jolted awake, sitting up and glancing around the hotel room frantically. Astoria was sitting next to him on the bed, wearing a pale, silk nightgown.

"What…?" Draco murmured, his brow furrowing as he realized he was out of breath, his chest heaving.

"You had a nightmare." Astoria answered simply. Draco looked into her hazel eyes and saw that they were filled with concern. He knew why. It had been years since he had had these bloody nightmares.

"I'm sorry." Draco replied, running a hand through his hair to find that his face was glistening with sweat. Sighing he returned his gaze to his wife. "This was supposed to be fun." He muttered, slumping back down on the mattress. Astoria followed suit, laying up against him and resting her smaller hand on his chest.

"What was your dream about?" she asked.

"Lucius." Was all Draco said. He didn't want to talk about it at this particular moment.

"I'm sorry." Astoria responded. She began tracing the various scars that stretched across his chest with her fingers. Draco closed his eyes, relishing her soft touch.

Astoria had been the one to piece him back together after the Second Wizarding War. Draco doubted he would have been able to move on if it hadn't been for her. He loved her more than life itself, and regretted more than anything the life he had dragged her into.

"Is he right?" Draco suddenly murmured thoughtfully. Astoria stopped her tracing and turned her face to look into his eyes.

"About what?" She inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"About being a terrible father." He answered quietly. Astoria's eyes widened.

"Absolutely not." She replied firmly. "You're a wonderful father, and a wonderful husband." Draco smiled sadly, reaching out to cup her cheek with his hand. He gently ran his thumb over her skin, marveling at its softness.

"You deserve so much better." He said softly. "You and Scorpius both. It's not fair, making you live like this."

"If it means being with you, then it's worth it." Astoria responded in an equally soft tone. She paused, then dawned a meaningful look. "All of it."

Draco felt tears prick his eyes, realizing what she meant. Gently pushing her over so she was on her back, he deftly rolled himself on top of her, careful to make sure the weight of his muscles body didn't crush her smaller frame. Breathing a bit more heavily, he looked down into her hazel eyes, his face hovering a mere inches above hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice hoarse. He pressed a gently kiss onto her forehead, then left to leave a trail of equally tender kisses down the pink scar Lucius had made on her cheek. He felt her fingers digging into his silver hair as she pulled him down closer to her, resting his forehead on hers.

"Draco-" she began, but he interrupted.

"If he ever hurts you again, I'll kill him." Draco said, a bit more ferocious than he had meant.

"Draco-" she started again.

"Watching him hurt you was a thousand times worse than any Cruciatus curse, Astoria." Draco interjected, his voice dropping back to a whisper. "I can't go through that again." His voice cracked on the last syllable, and he felt his chest heaving as his emotion overcame him.

Draco felt Astoria's hot breath on his lips as she let out a soft gasp at his words. He tenderly parted her lips with his own, pressing a gentle kiss onto them. Fire shot through his veins as her hands cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. In the night that followed, Draco found comfort the only way he knew how;

In the arms of the only person capable of soothing his tortured soul.

 **A/N: I'm actually really proud of how this one turned out. If you want me to do a few more like these throughout the story let me know, and if you'd rather have me just stick to Rose and Scorpius, that's cool too. I think I may do a prequel to this one about Draco/Astoria…I'm starting to really like them, and Draco's really fun to write about. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this one! If you have time, leave a review and let me know what ya think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Good evening/night everyone! Sorry, meant to post this earlier, but I was distracted by the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. winter finale (fandoms before writing, my friends.). Anywho, here's the latest! Enjoy!**

"Checkmate." Rose said, tilting her chin up proudly. She watched in satisfaction as her knight galloped over to the square that housed her father's king and shoved the taller piece off of the board.

"How did you…" Ron Weasley's voice trailed off, staring at the board in shock.

"She's better than you, now." Ginny teased her brother from the couch.

It was the evening after Christmas, and Rose's last day at the Burrow before heading back to Hogwarts. George, Charlie, and Teddy Lupin had all left this morning, and everyone who was still there was currently gathered around the fireplace in the living room.

Ginny was giving Harry a neck massage from the couch, while Hermione lounged in an armchair. Molly and Arthur were sharing a loveseat, while the children sat on the floor next to the fireplace. Rose and her father had just finished their second game of Wizard's chess in the center of the floor.

"I'm calling for a rematch." Ron replied, still gazing down at the chessboard with a flummoxed expression painted on his face.

"No, thank you." Rose responded, grinning cheekily. "I'd hate to embarrass you any more." Her father plafully chucked a piece of popcorn at her.

"Ron, don't throw food all over my carpet." Molly said sharply, looking up from The Daily Prophet long enough to scold him. Ron rolled his eyes, then picked up the kernel.

"Well, I should go pack." Rose remarked, standing to her feet.

"I'll help you, dear." Hermione interjected, jumping up from her armchair. Rose gave her a grateful look, glad for the chance to have some alone time with her mother.

Rose climbed up the stairs to the room she shared with Lily, Hermione following close behind and closing the door softly behind them when they entered. Her mother sat down on the bottom bed of the bunk beds pushed up against the back wall, watching as Rose pulled out her duffel bag.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Rose inquired, knowing full well what the answer was.

"You seem a little distracted." Her mother answered bluntly. Rose couldn't help but smile at Hermione's straightforwardness. She had never been one for idle chatter.

"Yes, I suppose I have been." Rose replied, sighing lightly as she stuffed her sneakers into her bag. It was true. Her thoughts had consistently turned to Scorpius during her time here. She was worried about him, constantly wondering how his holiday break had gone. It couldn't be easy, considering this was the first time he had seen his family since being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Anything you care to talk about?" Hermione implored, placing her hands on her lap. Rose bit her lip. She hadn't really discussed this with anyone other than Allison, and even then it hadn't been very much.

"It's this boy." She began, immediately regretting her choice of words. Hermione quirked her eyebrows upward, amusement flashing in her light brown eyes. "It's not like that!" Rose quickly added, and Hermione gave her a reassuring nod.

"Who is this boy?" She queried. Rose hesitated.

"Scorpius Malfoy." She mumbled after a moment. She gauged her mother's reaction and was relieved to find that she wasn't angry, or even amused.

"What is it about this boy that has you so worked up?" Hermione asked curiously.

Rose spilled out the entire story, from their first contact during their first dinner at Hogwarts, to their last encounter after the first night of detention. Her mother listened patiently, nodding here and there to show she was still paying attention.

"I just don't know what to make of it." Rose finished with a hurried breath. "Something must have happened, and I'm dying to know what it was so we could get past it, but I have no earthly idea why I even care!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Why can't I just move on?" Her mother sat in silence for a moment, contemplating how to respond.

"Perhaps you should try talking to him again." She eventually replied. "It's been a few months. Maybe he's calmed down, but just too scared to come talk to you again." Rose bit her lip, pondering her mother's words.

"But what if he really doesn't want to talk to me?" She countered, staring down at the floor and knowing that she sounded whiney.

"The least you could do is try." Hermione answered gently. "From what you're telling me, I don't think what happened was directly related to anything you did." Rose nodded, hearing the truth in her mother's voice.

"I suppose I'll try, then." She murmured in a resigned voice.

"You won't succeed with that attitude." Hermione responded, throwing her a playful wink. Rose smiled.

"I'll talk to him." She promised in a more determined tone. Hermione grinned.

"That's the spirit." The curly-headed brunette opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by a yell coming from downstairs. Rose strained her ears and realized it was Molly, screaming something at Ron. Her father responded with equal vigor and loudness. Hermione groaned. "I should probably head down before the Third Wizarding War starts." She said, standing to her feet and making for the door.

"What on earth are they getting on about?" Rose asked, trying to detect what the two Weasley's were saying. Her mother threw her hands up in the air nonchalantly.

"Ron probably committed the unforgiveable sin of spilling some tea on the carpet." She replied, rolling her eyes. Rose giggled. "Don't tell your grandmother I said that." Hermione added, grinning at Rose as she swung open the door and glided through it, closing it behind her before heading downstairs to see what the ruckus was about.

As Rose finished packing her clothes and the few other items she had brought in her duffel bag, her thoughts returned to her mother's words. She was right. It had been several months, surely whatever had been keeping them apart was gone now.

* * *

Scorpius felt his hands shaking as he threw the last of his clothes into his suitcase. It was the morning of his departure to Hogwarts, and he was a nervous wreck. He was ecstatic to be leaving this house where his every move was watched and reported to Lucius, yet Hogwarts was much the same way, with Filch and several of the portraits keeping watch over him.

Sighing heavily, he closed his case with a quick snap then dragged it off of his bed. He and his parents had enjoyed a night away in Scotland, and they had apparated back to Malfoy Manor early this morning so he could gather his things before heading back to King's Cross Station. It had pleased Scorpius to see his parents so well-rested this morning. He knew they had undoubtedly enjoyed a night away from Lucius and his prying eyes.

"Scorpius, are you ready to go?" came his mother's shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" Scorpius responded, grabbing his suitcase and bolting out of his room and down the grand staircase leading to the foyer.

His parents were standing next to the door, hand-in-hand as they awaited him. Scorpius noticed that the shadows under his father's eyes were gone, yet his grey eyes still bore a haunted look, as if the past would never release its incessant clutches on him.

"Let's go then." His father said upon Scorpius' arrival, giving him a weak smile.

Ten minutes later, they were standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters amidst the bustling crowd of returning students and parents. Scorpius shouldered his bags, then turned to embrace his parents. His mother wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, and Scorpius hugged her tightly. When he pulled back, he saw the pink mark on her cheek and felt a flash of guilt. Determination surged through him. He had to make Lucius satisfied, somehow. The safety of his family depended on it.

Turning to his father, Scorpius glanced into the eyes of Draco and saw an ocean of affection swimming in their grey pools. Smiling as brightly as he could under the circumstances, Scorpius wrapped his father in a warm embrace.

"Be careful." His father whispered before pulling back. Scorpius could see the seriousness in his eyes and swallowed nervously before nodding in compliance.

"I will." He whispered in reply. Draco smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Love you, son." He responded, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Scorpius gave a shy smile, then turned and left his parents to board the Hogwarts Express. He found the Scamander twins in the same compartment they had sat in on the way there, and promptly proceeded to join them.

"Ah, there you are Scorpius!" Lorcan exclaimed, looking up from a copy of the Quibbler. He set down the magazine and patted the room beside him on the bench.

"How was your Christmas?" Lysander inquired from his bench, where he was stretched out lazily with his scruffy blonde hair splayed out behind him. Scorpius considered the question. Truth be told, it had been a terrible Christmas, but it wasn't something he wanted to discuss.

"It was alright." He eventually answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "How was yours?"

"Wonderful!" Lorcan responded, his face lighting up in a grin. "We had Professor Longbottom and his wife Hannah over. You know him and my Mum were good friends back in their days at Hogwarts…."

The twins launched into an innumerable amount of stories about their mother, and the events that took place at Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War. Scorpius had heard most of them before, but he was willing to listen to them again if it meant not having to talk.

As the journey back to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wore on, the twins continued in their storytelling. Scorpius was only half listening. All his mind could think of was how he would survive the rest of the year.

Thoughts of Rose flashed through his mind, causing him to suddenly suck in a sharp breath. He missed her. He missed her hazel eyes that shone so innocently. He missed her laugh that sounded no less heavenly than an angel's. He missed her smile that lit up any moment. He even missed the glare she always gave him when she was acting displeased, when secretly she was amused.

Scolding himself for thinking of her, Scorpius tried to turn his attention back to the twins. It was no use longing after something he could never have. There was no point in denying it. Lucius would never approve of her.

Scorpius was shaken from his thoughts by the loud whistle of the train as it slowed to a halt. Gathering his things, he waited until the Hogwarts Express was completely still before leaving the compartment and heading towards the exit.

He was about halfway through the car when he realized he'd left one of his backpacks in the compartment. Sighing inwardly, he told the twins he would catch up to them. Jogging back through the train, he popped back into his compartment and grabbed his missing bag. He turned around and bumped into someone just leaving one of the next compartments.

"Sorry." He mumbled, then glanced up to see who it was. His stomach nearly dropped to the floor.

It was Rose.

"Oh, hello Scorpius." She said, seemingly just as surprised as he was. A quick glance around told Scorpius they were alone. His heartbeat quickened. "I-I was wondering if maybe we could talk." Rose said, her voice quiet. Scorpius gulped nervously, trying not to notice the shade of her eyes that made his knees weak, or the way her red hair was hanging over her face. Then an image of his mother's cheek being sliced open ran through his mind, her screams of pain echoing as clear as when they had first left her mouth.

"No." he managed to choke out, then swiftly forced himself to spin around and start walking back towards the exit.

"Scorpius, just tell me what the problem is!" Rose insisted, following close behind him.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Scorpius spat, surprised at the coldness he inflicted into his own voice.

"Why are you being so-" Scorpius whirled around to face her again, trying to paint as much anger across his face as he could. For the sake of his family, he needed to convince her, convince himself that they could never be together.

"Leave me alone, you filthy half-blood."

Rose stepped back, horror etched across the freckled contours of her face. Her hazel eyes widened in shock and fury at his words. Scorpius knew he would never forgive himself for uttering those words, yet it was the only way to make sure they remained separated.

Rose suddenly lunged forward and slapped him across the cheek. Scorpius stumbled backwards, clutching at his stinging skin, yet knowing he deserved every ounce of pain. The ginger shoved her way past him, and Scorpius watched her go, his chest aching.

As Rose left the train car, leaving him by himself, Scorpius let out a deep breath. He had done it. There was no way she would continue pursuing a friendship now. Provided he didn't do anything too stupid, Lucius wouldn't bring any more harm to his family.

So why was he beginning to feel as if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life?

 **A/N: There ya have it! I promise, things will start looking up soon! Also, you guys seemed to like the last chapter from Draco's POV so I will be doing more of those as the story continues. I'm already planning a prequel about him ;) alright, well enough babbling. Good night, everyone. Hope ya liked this one! Please review and let me know what ya think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of stuff I needed to figure out before I wrote this one, and I had some serious writer's block yesterday :/ anywho, here's the latest! Enjoy!**

Fury surged through Rose's veins as she hopped off the train onto the platform below. If she hadn't been in public, she was sure she would have collapsed to the ground and started crying, but Rose managed to hold herself together. Dodging and weaving her way through the crowd, Scorpius' words rang relentlessly through her head.

 _You filthy half-blood._

Letting the rage settle into her chest, Rose found Albus and Allison and joined them on the journey back to Hogwarts. They both raised their eyebrows at her vehement expression, yet neither dared to ask what the matter was. Both of them knew better than to try and talk to an angry Weasley.

As soon as Rose was back inside the castle, she bolted for the nearest girl's restroom and closed the door behind her. Striding over to the row of sinks lining the counter, Rose leaned over the marble slab and flicked on the spout. Splashing the cold water on her face, she drew in a deep breath, desperate to calm her quavering nerves.

Staring back at her reflection, Rose peered into her hazel eyes to see that they appeared bloodshot, despite not having shed any tears. Her hair was a rumpled mess from her sprinting, and her clothes were askew across her small frame. She was a wreck.

Smoothing her ginger locks and straightening her robes, Rose attempted to calm herself. She kept repeating inwardly that it didn't matter, she would move on. Still, the word "half-blood" kept echoing inside her mind, taunting her. Slamming her hand down on the marble in anger, Rose glared back up at her reflection. In that moment, she made a commitment.

Rose Weasley would get along just fine without Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

 **One Month Later…**

Scorpius sighed in frustration, glaring irritably at the stone hallway he was currently lost in. It was a Saturday afternoon, and he had just left Professor Binn's office on the fourth floor. His essay regarding Emeric the Evil had been overdue, and Scorpius had finally turned it in.

Now, he was hopelessly and utterly lost. Scorpius had realized his mistake; making a wrong turn at one of the previous intersections, yet his attempts to return to it were only serving to make him ever more lost. Muttering quietly to himself, Scorpius peered around the next corner, hoping to find someone who would give him directions. No such luck.

It had been just over a month since the holidays. Rose hadn't so much as looked at him since the incident on the train. Scorpius knew he deserved it, yet he still couldn't deny the ache in his chest whenever he snuck a glance in her direction.

Shouts from somewhere down the hall brought Scorpius back to the present. Footsteps pounded and yells of what could only be Filch and Peeves the Poltergeist going at each other echoed through the castle. The sounds approached Scorpius and he dove up against the wall just as the caretaker and trouble-making ghost rounded the corner. Filch had a look on his face that would make Hagrid run in terror, and Peeves was laughing maniacally as the caretaker shouted insult after insult at him.

Scorpius realized with a jolt of amusement that Filch's hair was drenched in what appeared to be egg yolk. Trying to wipe the smile off of his face, he pressed his back up against the wall as the two of them came surging past him at a breakneck speed. Neither of them noticed him, and Scorpius knew better than to stop Filch when he was rampaging after Peeves.

When the two of them had passed him by and were long gone, Scorpius felt free to breath again. Relaxing against the stone wall, he realized something felt a bit off. Turning around, he studied the wall and noticed a brick seemed to be coming loose. Peering closer, Scorpius gently pushed the loose brick back into its place.

The wall suddenly started creaking and groaning and Scorpius leaped backwards in surprise as a small, square section of the wall screeched backwards, then moved to the left to reveal a cobweb-filled entrance to a tunnel. Scorpius' heart was pounding from the scare, though it quickly subsided when he stepped forward to inspect the passageway. He had spent quite some time discussing all the tunnels throughout Hogwarts with the twins, but he had never heard of this particular one. Feeling a bit proud at the prospect of discovering a tunnel previously unknown to the twins, Scorpius investigated.

It appeared that no one had uses the passageway for quite some time, considering the amount of dust and cobwebs littering the entrance. Glancing through the hole, Scorpius saw that it was a stairway leading up. Curiosity washed over him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that there were no portraits or statues for about a hundred feet. No one was watching him, reporting his whereabouts and movements to Filch. Mrs. Norris was nowhere in the general vicinity. He was safe from any prying eyes.

Smiling to himself at the thought of doing some exploring, Scorpius gave in to the temptation and climbed through the hole. Squinting through the darkness, he pulled out his wand and uttered " _Lumos"._ The tip of his wand lit up, illuminating the hallway. He found the stone that had been pushed in on the right side of the entry, and pushed it back out. It had a handle on it so one could pull it back in and open the door again, he realized with a splash of relief as the door closed with a scraping thud.

Sucking in a deep breath, Scorpius raised his wand and trudged his way up the flight of stairs. It climbed up and up into the higher bowels of the castle, and Scorpius was soon in a sweat from the unexpected exertion. When he finally reached the top, he stopped and took another deep breath as beads of perspiration rolled down his brow.

He found a similar brick with a handle in the wall in front of him. Pulling the stone back, he watched in satisfaction as the stone parted to reveal a hallway. Climbing out of the passageway, Scorpius closed it behind him, then studied his surroundings. He realized he was on the seventh floor, though in a part of it he had never wandered to before. He saw a tapestry not far to the left and upon looking closer realized it was a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls the art of Ballet. He had heard of the tapestry before, yet never seen it.

Neither the trolls or Barnabas paid him any mind, and Scorpius assumed that he was still safe from Filch's eyes, as there were no other portraits or statues nearby. A grin lit up his face as Scorpius realized he was free here. No one was watching him, no one cared what his last name was, and no one cared who he talked-

A thought struck him like a lightening bolt. Scorpius' eyes widened as a plan began to form in his head. He began pacing up and down the corridor in front of the tapestry, thinking to himself.

"I just need a place…" he kept mumbling to himself, scratching the back of his neck. Back and forth he strode, pondering all the while. Once he walked in front of the tapestry, then again, then once more. The entire time he was inwardly longing for his plan to work, desperate for the final pieces to fall together.

The third time he walked back in front of Barnabas and the trolls, a whooshing noise came from beside Scorpius. He paused and saw that a door had appeared before him on the wall opposite the tapestry. His eyes widened at the magnificence of the ornate door, and he tentatively stepped forward. He had no idea what he had done to trigger its appearance, but he opened the door anyway.

Stepping inside, he saw that the room before him was large, yet still cozy. An elegant, but homey fireplace roared merrily on the far side of the room. A couch and two armchairs sat next to it, a coffee table filled with all types of food standing in the middle. A few smaller tables lined the wall, each sporting a different kind of board game.

Scorpius saw that there were no paintings, no statues, nothing. He couldn't believe it. He had found exactly what he needed. He resisted the urge to jump up and down in ecstasy and settled for merely grinning wildly. He looked around, trying to memorize every single detail. He couldn't wait to tell the twins about this.

Telling himself he needed to leave before someone started wondering where he was, Scorpius gave one last glance before exiting the room. The door closed, then disappeared back into the wall with a whirl. Opening the tunnel, Scorpius pounded down the steps as fast as his legs would carry on.

After exiting the tunnel back on the fourth floor, Scorpius eventually found his way back to a familiar hall and ran straight for the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady shook her head in disapproval as he yelled the password and dove through the portrait hole. Scorpius spotted the Scamander twins at the landing of the staircase leading up to the boy's dorms.

"Wait!" he yelled after them, running across the room frantically. A few heads shot up, scowling in irritation at the interruption, but Scorpius ignored them and skidded to a halt next to his friends.

"Merlin, Scorpius, what's got you in a tither?" Lysander inquired, glancing at his sweaty face and neck.

"Let the man catch his breath, brother." Lorcan responded, elbowing his brother. "Let's get you upstairs, mate."

Scorpius followed the twins up to their room and plopped down next to them on Lorcan's bed. Thankfully, the room was empty and they were by themselves.

"What gives?" Lysander asked, crossing his legs in front of him. Scorpius grinned, then spilled out the entire story of finding the passageway and then the hidden room. The blonde-headed boys listened with rapt attention, their blue eyes wide in amazement.

"What do you think?" Scorpius finished, leaning back to study their reactions.

"Excellent work, Scorpius." Lorcan replied, smiling brightly. "You found the Room of Requirement!"

"The Room of what?" Scorpius asked, perplexed.

"Room of Requirement." Lysander repeated. "It's a room that only appears when you're in desperate need of something. My mother told us about it. She and her friends used it quite frequently."

"She said you have to walked three times past it, concentrating on what it is that you need." Lorcan explained. "Never told us where it was, though." He added mournfully.

"Well, now we know!" Lysander responded, grinning happily. Scorpius grinned as well.

"Yes, and now…" his voice trailed off as Albus burst into the room, humming softly. Scorpius bit his lip as the Potter boy nodded stiffly at them while he changed out of his robes. Albus hadn't been speaking as much to Scorpius ever since the incident with Rose. Hopefully, that would change soon, provided Scorpius' plan worked accordingly.

Jumping off the bed, Scorpius grabbed a small sheet of parchment and a quill pen, then scribbled away furiously for a moment. When he was done, he sealed the note in an envelope, then scribbled another note and laid it on top. Walking over to Albus, Scorpius held out the envelope and note.

Albus looked up, then gave him a confused look before taking the envelope and reading the note, which read " _Please give this to Rose"._ Scorpius gave him a look that he hoped looked pleading enough. Albus sighed, then nodded.

Grinning, Scorpius clapped his roommate on the back, then left the boy as he resumed changing. For the first time in quite a while, Scorpius felt happy. He had found a way to talk to Rose.

For once, he was a step ahead of Lucius.

* * *

Rose looked up from her homework and saw Albus heading towards her, carrying a letter, it appeared. Her cousin dropped the envelope on her desk, then gave her a nod before walking back towards the boy's dorms. Curiosity blooming inside her stomach, Rose opened the envelope and scanned the letter. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

 _Rose._

 _I'm so, so sorry. About everything. Please give me a chance to explain it all. Meet me at the back end of the second to last corridor on the left side of the fourth floor, tomorrow afternoon at 2:00. Don't be late, and try to make sure no one sees you. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you'll come, but I understand if you won't._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy_

Rose breathed in and out quickly, her heart pounding. Two things she knew for sure. Firstly, she was still quite furious at Scorpius. He had had the nerve to call her a filthy half-blood, then suddenly expected her to forgive him. She had spent the past month trying to forget him, and now he had suddenly waltzed back into her life, just like that.

Secondly, there was no way she was missing that meeting tomorrow.

 **A/N: again, I know there isn't an officially canon tunnel from the fourth floor to the seventh, but I needed it for the plot, so whatever. Hope y'all liked this one! Leave a review if you have time, I'd love to know what ya think!**

 **Oh, and Skye: nope, you're not annoying me at all. I really appreciate having such detailed reviews, actually, so keep it up ;) and thank you for all of your kind words! And don't worry, I will be writing many more HP fanfics! I've been wanting to write one for a while now, but I was a little terrified of doing one, being so new to the fandom and all xD anyway, I'm done rambling now.**

 **Have a great night everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the kind reviews! Writing as fast as I can xD ok, so this one is a bit shorter than normal, and I did skip ahead a few months halfway through. Just so ya know. Enjoy!**

Scorpius tapped his foot nervously on the cobblestone floor. The tapping of his feet against the hallway floor echoed softly across the grey faces of the bricks. Crossing his arms over his chest, Scorpius sucked in a deep breath. He didn't need a clock to tell that it was nearly two.

He had been going over in his mind all morning what he would say to Rose if she came to meet him. Nothing seemed right. Nothing seemed good enough to apologize for everything he had said. Of course, all of this would be a bit superfluous if Rose didn't come, which was very likely considering their track record.

The quiet pitter-patter of footsteps resounded through the corridor. Scorpius' head shot up and he saw Rose striding towards him, her face painted in an expression of anger. Sighing partly in relief, and partly in trepidation, Scorpius straightened his stance as she approached.

Rose stopped directly in front of him. She didn't say a word, just glared at him with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, yet still nothing seemed right. The air was thick with tension as he tried to get past the rage swirling freely in Rose's hazel orbs.

"Follow me." He said after a moment of stilted silence. He whirled around, then pushed in the loose brick. The secret door sprung open, revealing a doorway. Scorpius lit up his wand once again and stepped inside.

"What in Merlin's name is-"

"Get in, Rose." Scorpius interjected, motioned to her with his free hand. "Just trust me." He knew the instant the words left his mouth it was quite possibly the dumbest thing he could have said. She had no reason to trust him and every reason to hate his guts. Rose seemed to agree, as the curiosity faded from her eyes, replaced by irritation.

Scorpius gave her a pleading look, and she eventually gave in and climbed in after him. He reached behind her and closed the door with a dull thud. Rose lit her own wand with a hasty " _Lumos_ " and the two students began the journey to the top of the staircase.

Scorpius could hear her heavy breaths behind him as he trudged up the steps. When they finally reached the top landing, Scorpius opened the door and led the way out into the wider, stone corridor. Rose followed close behind, wiping the cobwebs from her face and hair.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around with a perplexed expression etched onto her face.

"Seventh floor." Scorpius answered simply, then began pacing in front of the tapestry, focusing on what he needed.

"I'm quite sure there's a better way to get up here." Rose replied dryly, glaring back at the musty passageway.

"Shh." Scorpius hushed her, trying to concentrate. Rose huffed slightly at being silenced, but doing as he requested. She gave a soft gasp as he passed the tapestry for a third time and the doorway shimmered into existence on the opposite wall. "Come on." Scorpius beckoned, giving one last glance around the hall before opening the door and scurrying inside the Room of Requirement.

"Scorpius, I-"

"Rose, for goodness sakes, _get in!"_ Scorpius whispered insistently, waving at her from inside the room. Rose rolled her eyes, then walked inside. He closed the door and quickly spun around to face her.

"Would you please tell me what this is about?" Rose implored, her hands back on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Scorpius said plainly. Rose raised her eyebrows. "I'm so sorry, about everything I said. I didn't mean any of it, I just…"

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Rose replied coldly. Scorpius bit his lip, avoiding her gaze.

"I know. Let's sit down." He led her over to the couch and armchairs by the fireplace and plopped down in the nearest chair. Rose stretched out on the sofa and turned to face him.

"Get talking." She said, waving her hand at him for emphasis. And so Scorpius began. He told her everything. The fact that his grandfather had gone insane trying to preserve the family name, that his every move and word was being carefully watched and reported to Lucius, and lastly, how his parents had suffered for his actions.

"You see, if I do anything that goes against Lucius' wishes, he'll take it out on my family." Scorpius explained, leaning over in the chair. "I couldn't risk that. I had to convince Lucius I was the Malfoy he wanted." He stared into the smoldering embers of the fire, his jaw clenching as he thought of his mother and father being hurt because of him. It sickened him. He knew he was taking a large risk by doing this, but he was tired of pretending.

"That's terrible." Rose responded, her hazel eyes wide in disbelief.

"I just wanted a chance to explain." Scorpius replied, dragging his eyes back to hers. "Believe me, it's been horrendous, knowing what I said to you." Rose's eyes softened a bit.

"I understand." She assured him before adding, "Though I'm still a bit furious at you. You should have told me about this sooner!"

"I didn't find this place until yesterday." Scorpius countered, glancing around the cozy room. "It's the only place in the castle where we won't get caught and Lucius won't see us." Rose nodded thoughtfully.

"So what's the plan, then?" Scorpius smiled shyly.

"I was thinking we could meet here once a week, maybe. Only if you wanted to, of course." Rose chuckled.

"I'd love to." She answered. Scorpius sighed with relief.

"Great. Well, we still need to figure some things out. We can't meet at the same time on the same day every single week, or else people will get suspicious." Rose bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

"We'll choose a different day each week then, at different times of the day. Obviously, we'll have to take different routes here to avoid being seen together by Lucius or Filch." Scorpius smiled.

"I guess it's settled, then." He replied. Rose smiled back.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

* * *

 **Four and a Half Months Later….**

"What's your favorite animal?" Rose asked, her voice sleepy.

"Snow leopards." Scorpius answered simply. Rose stared up at her friend, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Snow leopards? Of all the magical animals out there, your favorite is a normal one?" she nearly laughed at the indignant expression that came across his pointed face.

"I like them." He responded. "They're cool. And you never said it had to be a magical animal." He leaned back into the soft material of the sofa, shifting his larger frame to get more comfortable.

They were currently sitting on the floor against the couch, facing the roaring fireplace. Rose leaned her head on Scorpius' shoulder, her red hair standing out against his black robes. It was the third week on June, the night before they all left Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer.

The past few months had been…interesting, to say the least. Rose and Scorpius had come to the Room of Requirement at least once a week. Sometimes they would play Wizard's Chess, or Exploding Snap. More often than not, they would simply sit on the couch and armchairs and chat away for as long as they could, often about mindless topics that had no meaning other than to get to know one another.

"Still boring." Rose eventually responded, yawning to show how bored she was with his answer.

"And what, pray tell, is your favorite animal?" He inquired.

"Unicorns." Rose answered. Scorpius laughed mockingly.

"You're such a girl." Rose snorted.

"Thanks, captain obvious." She replied. "Any other brilliant deductions you'd care to point out? Like how the fire is hot? Or my hair is red?"

"Oh, shove off." Scorpius responded, poking her playfully in the shoulder.

"What's your favorite flower?" Rose queried, changing the subject. She asked him these questions quite frequently, much to his annoyance. Today was no exception.

"How many boys do you know that have a favorite flower?" he replied, chuckling lightly.

"Just answer the question." Rose shot back. Scorpius sighed.

"Probably roses."

Rose felt a warm feeling in her stomach as a small smile crept up her cheeks. She wasn't sure what exactly he had meant by that, but it made her happy nonetheless.

"I like tiger lilies." She murmured. "Alright, last question. What's your favorite color?" Scorpius groaned.

"You've asked me that a billion times." He complained.

"Have not." Rose responded indignantly. "Come on, what is it?"

"Probably black." Scorpius answered after a moment's consideration. Rose moaned.

"Black? Why black?" she turned her head so that she was looking up into his grey eyes.

"I don't know. I feel like it's a misunderstood color." Rose raised her eyebrows. "It's just that…everyone always think of black as the color that represents evil, as if black was only capable of standing for one thing. But if you think about it, black is all the other colors put together. So, in actuality, black is really just everything mingled together. The good, the bad, all of it." Rose stared into his eyes, surprised at such a thoughtful answer.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered, laying her head back on his shoulder. Her chest ached at the thought of not seeing him for two entire months.

"Me too, Rose." Scorpius replied heavily. "Me too."

 **A/N: WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH FIRST YEAR! Ugh. That took a LOT longer than I thought it would.**

 **So. Here's the deal. I'm taking a short hiatus from this story, and before you start freaking out, go back and read this again and pay special attention to the word "short". By that, I mean a few days, tops. Should be back Sunday or Monday, possibly a little bit later. I just need a break from this one, and I'm really in the mood to write some Marvel stuff. So. I'll be back, I promise xD May the Force be with you all! Have a great weekend, and I'll see ya guys next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Never fear, the next chapter is here! I'm back :D missed this story, but it was good to take a break and clear my head for a bit. So, now we're back in business. I don't know how often I'll be updating over the next week or two, being the holidays and all, but I promise I'll update as often as I can!**

 **Anyways, here's the latest! Enjoy.**

Scorpius watched in fascination as the first few rays of sunlight peered over the edge of the distant horizon, waving their wispy orange tendrils in greeting to the start of a new day. He crossed his legs underneath his thin frame, propping his chin up in between his hands as he watched the sunrise.

He was currently seated on the cold, stone floor of his bedroom's small balcony. It had been three and a half weeks since he left Hogwarts. Twenty-five days since he had last seen his friends. Since he had last seen _her._

Rose was all Scorpius could think about at night. He dreamed of her, longed to see her with every fiber of his being. Over the course of their last few months at Hogwarts, she had become his closest companion. He missed her dearly. The worst part was not being able to write to her, or engage in any sort of communication. Lucius was watching.

Thus far, his summer break had been rather uneventful. Scorpius felt once again the force of his grandfather's power after being under this roof again. To make matters worse, Lucius himself was coming to Malfoy Manor the very next day to stay for an entire week. He could nearly feel the choking grasp of Lucius winding its way around him, binding him to his will and wishes.

Scorpius was once again coming to the realization that this would be his life. He could never escape from this. If he hadn't already been sitting down, he would have collapsed to the cold-hard floor in defeat, knowing there was no hope of being free of his family name.

"Scorpius?" he nearly jumped out of his skin. Glancing over his shoulder, Scorpius saw his father behind him. Draco had his eyebrows raised, clearly wondering why he was on the floor when there was a perfectly good chair right next to him.

"I-I couldn't sleep." Scorpius murmured, turning his gaze back to the sky awash in an astounding array of colors.

"Me neither." Draco replied in an equally soft tone, then joined him on the floor to the right of him. Scorpius relaxed a bit, feeling the warmth of his father next to him. "You miss Hogwarts?" Draco implored. Scorpius bit his lip, trying to be careful in choosing his words. He knew the statue of one of his ancestors was standing erectly near the door, watching and listening to every word he uttered.

"Yes." He answered simply, looking down at the tiled floor.

"I understand." His father replied. Scorpius felt a surge of guilt, hoping he didn't think he hadn't missed him and Mum.

"It's good to be home, though." He hastened to add, knowing how stiff it sounded. He glanced at his father, feeling a flush of relief at the understanding look that flooded his grey eyes.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, wrapping his arm around Scorpius' shoulder and pulling him closer. Scorpius knew what he meant and smiled gratefully at his father before settling into Draco's side.

Sitting together as father a son, they watched the sunrise. Feeling no need to break the comfortable silence, neither said anything. They sat quietly, enjoying the breathtaking view. For the first time since the summer break had started, Scorpius felt happy, content. He and his father hadn't gotten much time to themselves, and now he felt strangely at peace with everything, feeling safe and secure in his father's embrace despite the shadow of fear and doubt that hung over the house.

When the sun was well on its way to its midday peak, Scorpius and Draco finally stood and made their way downstairs together for breakfast. Astoria was waiting patiently for them in the dining room.

"Ah, there you are," She said, smiling as Draco strolled over and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We were watching the sunrise." He explained, sitting down at the head of the table. Scorpius scooted into his own chair across from his mother and dug into the food Amanda had just brought in.

"I see." Astoria replied, taking a small sip of her coffee. "Well, I have some good news."

"What?" Draco inquired, his head shooting upward. Scorpius leaned forward curiously as well. His mother picked up a letter next to her placemat and handed it to Draco.

"Scorpius has been invited to a three-day house party at the Scamander's place." Astoria answered. "We're all invited, actually, but someone has to stay and keep Lucius company."

"Hm." Draco muttered, inspecting the letter. "Yes, it is this weekend. You and Scorpius may go, I'll stay here with my father."

"Draco…" Astoria responded, giving him a pointed look. Scorpius watched as Draco took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll be alright." He assured her, smiling the best he could. He didn't fool anyone. Scorpius could see the fear and terror hidden deep in his father's eyes.

"I can stay with you-"

"Astoria." Draco gave her a look that said everything. Scorpius swallowed nervously, watching as his mother reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"It's settled, then." She said in a resigned voice, then stood to her feet, the chair scraping against the hardwood floor. "I better respond and tell them we're coming."

Scorpius could tell she wasn't too pleased with the situation, but Draco had been insistent. Part of him was worried over what would transpire with just his father and grandfather in the house, yet the other was ecstatic at the thought of seeing his friends again. His heart gave a little leap when he realized Rose might be there as well.

Summer break suddenly didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

Rose nearly flew face-first into the grass, her broom shaking violently beneath her.

"Watch it!" she shouted to Albus as he grinned mischievously from his own broom. The bludger (that was really just a baseball they had charmed into flying) had hit her broom, almost sending her into a fall.

"That's the way Quidditch works, Rose." Albus fired back. Rose shot him a dirty glare before swinging viciously at the quaffle and sending it flying through the air towards her fellow chaser, the one and only Ron Weasley.

"I got it!" he shouted, lunging atop his broom for the enchanted, flying ball. He missed by mere inches and the quaffle flew past him towards Ginny.

"I give up!" Hugo yelled from the goalpost. Rose looked at her brother/teammate in pity. They _were_ being absolutely decimated by the other team.

They were three and a half weeks into summer break, and Rose was somewhere in between having the time of her life, and wishing more than anything that it would end. She had been staying at the Burrow with her grandparents and other relatives for the past week, yet she still missed Scorpius terribly. He was one of her closest friends, but she couldn't even send him a letter, lest she risk Lucius finding out.

"It would help immensely if you could stop a ball every new and then." Ron shouted to his son.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled from the sideline, where she sat on a quilt with Molly. "Be nice." Arthur, who was the acting referee, blew his whistle.

"Unnecessary rudeness." He exclaimed, causing a ripple of laughter to pass through the group.

"Really Ron, you should be kicked out of the game." Harry teased from his current position next to James at the opposite goalpost.

"I was joking." Ron muttered in defense as he dismounted his broom.

Rose smiled to herself at her father's antics while she climbed off her own broom and walked to the shed. She was about halfway there when an owl suddenly swooped in front of her, bearing a letter inside a blue envelope. Curious, she dropped her broom and unfastened the envelope from the owl, giving it a scratch on the neck in thanks.

As the owl fluttered away gracefully into the mid-morning sky, Rose opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of cream-colored parchment nestled inside. Her eyes scanned the paper, lighting up as she read its contents.

 _To Miss Rose Weasley:_

 _You are invited to a three-day house party at the residence of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Food will be provided throughout the course of the event. Parents and siblings are welcome to stay as well. Festivities will commence at noon on Friday the 15_ _th_ _of July. If you are able to attend, please RSVP. We hope to see you on the 15_ _th_ _!_

 _Best wishes to you and yours,_

 _The Scamander Family_

"Mum!" Rose shouted whirling around on the grass and racing full speed towards her mother.

"What is it, dear?" Hermione Weasley inquired, giving her a worried look. Rose handed her the letter, catching her breath as she read it.

"May I go?" She asked, trying to put on the most innocent face she could. Her mother finished reading and looked back up at her.

"I'll have to clear it with your father, but I'm pretty certain you can."

Rose gave a yell of excitement, dancing around the blanket as Molly and Hermione chuckled at her enthusiasm. Eventually, she stopped celebrating and plopped down next to her mother and grandmother, yet the thrill remained. Her happiness doubled when something else occurred to her; Scorpius might be there.

A grin lighting up the freckled planes of her face, Rose got the feeling that her summer break was about to get a whole lot better.

 **A/N: there ya have it! Thanks for reading, and please review if you get a chance!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thanks for all of the kind reviews, guys! Really means a lot.**

 **Special surprise for you guys *Drumroll please*…first part of this chapter is from Draco's POV! (YAY!). Don't worry, Rose and Scorpy are in there too. Enjoy!**

It was half an hour until noon on the 15th of July. Draco watched from the armchair sitting next to the fireplace against the back wall of his bedroom as his wife packed the last of her things into a suitcase and closed it with a sharp snap. His grey eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the scar stretching down the side of her face. It had faded into a light pink line, but it was doubtful that it would ever disappear completely.

Despite the scar, Astoria still took Draco's breath away. Her nearly porcelain skin, her ebony locks that fell in soft waves just past her shoulders, her cerulean eyes that shone like diamonds in the sunlight. Even more breathtaking than that was her spirit. That fire that burned inside her, the passion that drove her to speak her mind, no matter how blunt. Many family dinners had been brought to an abrupt end because of her outright opinions on certain things. Yet still, she bore an incessant kindness, a compassionate soul that never ceased to amaze him.

Draco knew he couldn't live without her. Astoria had pulled him out of the depths of despair before they were married. He had been broken, and now she was the glue that kept him in one piece.

Draco stood to his feet and hastily walked over to the bed to carry her suitcase for her. Before he could wrap his fingers around the handle, Astoria grabbed his hand and turned him around to face her. Draco sighed inwardly. He knew she still wasn't happy with his current predicament of being stuck with Lucius by himself for three days. There was no telling what his father could do.

"Astoria, I'll-" she cut him off by pressing her lips onto his, kissing him fiercely. Draco stumbled back a step, surprised at the sudden move. She followed him, framing his face with her hands.

"Be careful." She said, a mere ghost of a whisper against his smoldering lips to be sure none of the statues or portraits overheard. He could detect the concern and fear in her voice. He kissed her this time, trying to convince her somehow that it would be alright.

"I will." He whispered huskily, his mouth brushing every so softly over hers. "I love you." He said this a bit more loudly, not caring who heard.

"I love you." Astoria responded, gazing into his eyes with an intensity that nearly knocked him off of his feet. Kissing her one last time, he gave her pale cheek one last caress before pulling away and clutching her suitcase.

Out the door and down the grand staircase into the foyer, they went. Lucius and Scorpius were both awaiting them at the bottom, Scorpius with his own bag in hand. They would be taking the Floo Network to the Scamander's.

Draco bid his son farewell, giving him a short embrace before sending them off with a wisp of bright green Floo powder. The silence that followed was thickening. Draco felt the familiar feeling of dread creep back into his veins as he turned to face his father. They were alone, now. He felt relieved that his wife and son were out of his clutches, at least temporarily, yet still terrified at the thought of being completely alone for the next three days with him.

Lucius had taken a seat in the armchair closest to the fireplace in the drawing room. He had even poured himself a glass of brandy and was now nursing it slowly. Draco, unsure of what he should do or say, took a tentative seat on the opposite side of the hearth. Lucius looked up at him, a sadistic grin lighting up his face.

"So, my son. Alone at last."

* * *

Rose brushed the dust and ashes off of her jeans and t-shirt as she stepped out of the fireplace into the living room of the Scamander's.

"Rose!" Lorcan and Lysander shouted in unison, leaping up from the couch to embrace her.

"Hello." She replied, a grin creeping up the sides of her face.

"You're the first one here!" Lysander exclaimed, pulling away from the group hug as Hermione and Albus appeared one by one through the fireplace.

"Albus!" Lorcan yelled, running up to his Hogwarts roommate.

"Are James and Lily and Hugo coming?" Lysander inquired as Hermione dusted herself off and stepped forward.

"No, James was staying at another friend's house, and Lily and Hugo are staying home to keep Harry and Ron company." Hermione answered.

"Why didn't they all just come?" Lorcan asked, his face falling slightly.

"They had some prior engagements that they couldn't get out of." Hermione replied.

"'Mione!" a soft voice came from the entryway. Rose turned to see none other than Luna Lovegood standing there, her blonde hair framing her petite, blue-eyed face. Hermione gave a slight squeal, then raced over to embrace her old friend. The two women immediately headed for the kitchen, chattering away.

"Why didn't your mum come, Albus?" Lysander implored, taking a seat next once again on the couch. His twin and Rose's cousin plopped down on either side of him, and Rose took a seat in one of the armchairs in the living room.

"She's coming later this evening." Albus responded, leaning back into the couch. "The Harpies had a game this afternoon."

Rose watched as the three boys started chatting endlessly about Quidditch and who would make the playoffs. She didn't keep up much with professional Quidditch, but she had attended a few games at Hogwarts.

"So, who else is coming?" Rose inquired, interrupting Lorcan's rant over how underrated the Wimbourne Wasps were.

"Jacob couldn't make it," Lysander replied, referring to another of their roommates. "Not many from Hogwarts could, but Scorpius is coming." Rose felt her heart do a somersault inside her chest, smiling quietly to herself. "Benjamin Lockwood, Henry Emerson…" Lysander rattled off a few more names that Rose recognized from Hogwarts, then was interrupted by a poof from the fireplace.

Rose felt a surge of joy upon seeing Scorpius appear in the fireplace. She immediately jumped up to embrace him, but promptly stopped when his mother appeared right behind him a few moments later. Rose met Scorpius' grey eyes and saw that they were filled with joy as well, but still reserved. She bit her lip, knowing she needed to be careful.

"Hello, Scorpius." She said quietly, dipping her head slightly. He smiled back in return, though it was still visibly reserved.

"Scorpius, introduce me to your friends." His mother insisted, setting down her bag and taking a look around the room. Rose gazed over the woman, her brow furrowing as she saw the scar reaching down Astoria Malfoy's face. She wondered if that was from Lucius.

"These are the twins," Scorpius began, pointing to the two scruffy blondes. "Lorcan and Lysander. This is Albus Potter-"

"Ah, a Potter." Astoria interjected, her voice curious. "You look just like your father." Albus, unsure of what to say, merely nodded.

"And this is Rose Weasley." Rose smiled the best she could while Astoria turned to face her. The woman showed no surprise, nor disdain for her last name at all, to which she was relieved.

"Rose." Astoria murmured. "That's a lovely name." she stuck out her hand, smiling brightly. Rose, surprised at the kind gesture took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you, ma'am." She replied, bowing her head in respect. Astoria laughed.

"No need for that. Call me Astoria." The black-haired woman gave her one last smile before turning to the twins. "Now, where are the other ladies in this establishment?"

"The kitchen," Lorcan answered. "Right down the hall, second door to the left."

"I'll be seeing you all later, then." Astoria responded, waltzing gracefully out of the room and down the hall.

"She's nice." Albus remarked once she was out of earshot. Rose detected the surprise in his voice. The Malfoys were not well known for being particularly kind folks.

"Anyone for a game of Exploding Snap?" Scorpius asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

They young wizards were soon engaged in a rousing game of the magical card game, Rose settling in as the only female of the group. In the end, she was beaten badly along with nearly everyone else. Lorcan was quite the master at the game. Throughout the game's entirety, Rose kept wishing she could talk to Scorpius alone. She had missed him dearly, and being so close and not being able to tell him so was frustrating beyond belief.

Her chance soon came in the form of a chess game.

"Rose, I hear you're quite the chess player." Lysander commented, leaning back against the fat leg of the couch. They didn't have a table, thus they were playing on the floor.

"She's a master." Albus agreed. "She always beats me." Rose felt a blush form on her freckled cheeks.

"I'm not _that_ good." She mumbled.

"I want to see you play Scorpius." Lysander continued. "He's quite good himself." Rose raised her eyebrows, glancing at Scorpius to see him wiggle his own up and down in a challenge.

"Very well." Rose replied.

"My chess set's upstairs in the closet." Lorcan reminded his twin. Rose quickly stood to her feet.

"I'll get it. I need to put my bags away anyhow."

"It's heavy." Lysander argued, starting to stand himself.

"I'll help." Scorpius responded. "Where should I put our bags?"

"Boys are in our room. Rose, I'm afraid you'll be staying with all the other woman in the guest bedroom. First door to the right." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes, what a shame. I'll get a night of peace instead of having to listen to you lot snore all night." Grabbing her bags, she ignored their sniggers and strolled out into the foyer and began the hike upstairs.

* * *

Scorpius followed closely behind Rose as she climbed up the steps. The stairway, enclosed by walls on both sides, fanned out towards the top and opened up into top floor. Bedrooms and closets surrounded a small, square room in the center that housed a variety of bookcases and shelves.

As soon as they had each deposited the bags in their respective rooms, Rose met him in the hall and embraced him in a long hug.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, glancing around cautiously to make sure no one was watching. It was true. He had been ecstatic about this party ever since he'd first heard of it.

"I missed you too." Rose replied, pulling back. He glanced into her hazel eyes and saw the joy inside them.

"Well, I suppose we should find that chess set." He said, trying to drag his gaze away from her own eyes and scan the central room for a closet.

Opening the closest one, Rose reported that it was a coat closet. The next one held a numerous array of board games.

"There it is." She exclaimed, pointing to a chess set nestled near the top of a particularly large stack.

"I'll get it." Scorpius volunteered, brushing past her and standing on his tiptoes to reach their desired game. It took him a minute of shoving and pulling, but he finally managed to wiggle it loose. Unfortunately, the momentum sent him sprawling backwards, the board spilling its pieces out into the air. He heard Rose give a tiny yelp in surprise, then felt her grab him by the shirt and pull him out of the way.

She must have tripped, since Scorpius soon felt himself being dragged along after her. They landed on the floor with a loud thud, Scorpius trying not to crush her as he toppled on top of her. He had put his hands right above her shoulders to break his fall so he wouldn't fall directly on top of her. Rose's red hair was splayed out ungracefully beneath her, her eyes lit up in amusement.

A laugh bubbled its way through her mouth, and Scorpius felt a grin winding its way up his face as she laughed beneath him. Something about her laugh made him happier than anything else. Her smile lit up something inside of his chest, as well as the finely-shaped contours of her face.

"You guys alright up there?"

All such thoughts immediately fled to the back of his mind as the voice of Lorcan floated upstairs from down below. The laughter died from Rose's lips, and Scorpius managed to drag his eyes away from hers.

"Yes, we'll be down in a minute!" Rose shouted to the twin. Scorpius crawled off of her and began picking up the stray pieces that had fallen on the floor.

His heart was pounding, his fingers trembling slightly. His thoughts had been going down a dangerous path for a moment there. He needed to stop these feelings before it went any further.

Yet as Rose and him finished cleaning up and headed downstairs, the only things his mind could focus on were her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes twinkled. He knew there was no chance they could ever be anything but friends, yet deep inside he realized…

He was beginning to want that chance.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review if you can!**

 **Also, I probably won't update tomorrow, but don't panic, I'm not taking another break. I just have an engagement with a certain movie coming out. You may have heard of it, it's called….STAR WARS! YES IT'S FINALLY HERE :D ok. Excuse my fangirling, just had to get that out. And did anyone see the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them trailer? AWESOME.**

 **Ok, ok, I'm done now. Bye everyone.**

 **Update 12/20/15: Sorry i haven't updated, been super busy the past few days. I have some bad news for you guys. I'm taking a hiatus from this story for the rest of the year, possibly longer. I've just lost my mojo for this one, and I'm in the process of coming up with an idea for an original story. I'll try and get back in after the new years, but no promises. Again, I'm sorry. This story is taking a lot more time and energy than i had originally anticipated, but that's my fault. I hope you all have a** **Merry Christmas and a happy New Years! See you guys in 2016!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Know I said was taking a break, but I got a laptop for Christmas today and I was starting to miss this story. So I'm back :D here's the next chapter!**

 **Again, part of this is from Draco's POV. If you guys get tired of that, just let me know, but I think this particular section that I did needed to be done. Plus, Draco's really fun to write about. Really excited about the prequel. Anywho, enough babbling. Enjoy the latest!**

Rose gave Scorpius one last short hug before watching as he yelled 'Malfoy Manor' and stepped into the bright green flumes, disappearing with a soft crack. She felt a slight ache develop in her chest as she realized she wouldn't see him again until September 1st.

The weekend had passed in a hazy blur as Rose and Scorpius, along with the Scamander twins and the other guests, had done everything from Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap to Quidditch and other outdoor games. Sadly, Rose and Scorpius hadn't gotten any other chances to be alone since the incident with the chess set. She had been a bit distraught at first, not used to having to share him with others.

Throughout the weekend, Rose had had to remind herself time and time again that she needed to tread carefully when she was around him. Especially considering that they were in public and no one was supposed to know that they were even friends. Still, Astoria Malfoy had seemed a good bit kinder than Rose had imagined her being.

"Rose, dear. It's about time for us to be heading back." Rose flinched, the sound of her mother's voice bringing her back into the present.

"Alright." She said in a resigned voice, grabbing her bags that rested by the couch while her mother and Ginny waited by the fireplace.

"Thanks for coming, Rose!" Lorcan exclaimed, jumping up from an armchair to bid her farewell as Lysander did the same for Albus.

"Thanks for having us." Rose replied, giving him a short embrace before giving Lysander a similar farewell.

"Mum says we'll probably do this again next year." Lysander added, grinning happily.

"That's funny, I have no memory of saying such a thing." Luna remarked as she pulled back from giving Hermione a goodbye hug. Lysander's grin faded slightly to a sheepish smile.

"Well, will we do it again?" Lorcan inquired. Luna gave him an exasperated glare as Hermione chuckled softly from behind the blonde mother.

"I suppose." She answered, clearly trying not to smile as her twin boys broke into an improvised dance routine, whooping and hollering in delight.

"Rose, Albus, we really need to be going." Hermione murmured, glancing at the clock ticking away merrily above the mantle.

"Alright, alright." Rose responded, waving goodbye to all the other guests and stopping one last time to give Luna a farewell embrace.

"Give Ron and Harry my best!" Luna said, smiling brightly at the two Weasley woman while she pulled back from Rose's hug.

"We will." Ginny assured her, hefting her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Alright, kids. Let's get a move on."

Before Rose knew it, they were back at the Burrow, stepping out of the hearth onto the dark hardwood floors of the living room. She instantly sensed an empty feeling bloom in her stomach, realizing the brief time with her friends was now over. She greeted her family with a smile planted firmly on her face despite the sadness in her heart. She had only been separated from Scorpius for about ten minutes, and she already missed him like crazy.

After going over all the details and stories of what had transpired over the course of the weekend, Rose headed up to the room she was splitting with Lily while they stayed at the Burrow for the summer. In an attempt to get her mind off of Scorpius, she busied herself unpacking her clothes and other items she had taken with her and stuffing them into the closet and dresser.

"May I come in?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway. Rose flinched at the sudden noise, then swiveled her head around to see her mother standing atop the threshold.

"Oh, yes. Come in." Rose replied, smiling the best she could as her mother sat down on the bottom bunk.

"So, you and Scorpius seem to be getting awfully chummy." Hermione remarked, an amused twinkle appearing in her light brown eyes. Rose's eye widened and her mother laughed at her expression. "Don't worry dear, I won't jump on you for befriending a Malfoy. It's nice to see you sorted everything out after what happened earlier." Rose smiled, though it didn't last long as she remembered that they hadn't really solved the problem; they'd merely found a temporarily solution.

"Yes, it is." Rose replied weakly, not feeling compelled to tell her mother the entirety of the situation. It was Scorpius' story to tell, if he so chose to when the time came.

"He's a nice boy." Her mother continued, watching as Rose finished the last of her unpacking and shoved her empty suitcase into the bowels of the closet.

"Um-hm." Rose murmured as she plopped down next to her mother.

"Astoria seems nice as well." Hermione added. Rose tried to suppress a groan.

"Are you trying to make a point?" she implored, glancing sideways at her.

"Not at all." Her mother replied, though Rose noticed the teasing, suggestive glint in her eyes. She felt her stomach do a somersault as she realized what exactly her mother was implying.

She had convinced herself long ago that she and Scorpius were nothing but friends, albeit very close ones at that. That being said, she couldn't deny how he had looked at her when they had been sprawled across the floor after the mishap with the chess set. Her mind quickly shoved the thought as far away as it could while her sensible side won over.

She and Scorpius were just friends. That's all they had ever been, and that's all they would ever be.

* * *

Draco sat anxiously in his armchair beside the fireplace as he awaited the imminent arrival of his wife and son. His foot tapped the hardwood floor impatiently as the grandfather clock nestled away in the corner of the elegant room ticked away the seconds.

The weekend had passed rather uneventfully, much to Draco's relief. Lucius and him hadn't gotten into any arguments, though the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Draco still felt a surge of dread and terror whenever his father entered the same room as him. It was like a cloud of doom that Lucius took with him wherever he went.

Sighing lightly as more and more minutes passed, Draco took a glance at the bottle of bourbon that stood on the table against the back wall of the room. He had never kept alcohol in the house when he had moved in, but his father always brought some with him whenever he visited. Lucius wasn't a drunkard, or even a heavy drinker, yet he still liked a drink from time to time to 'warm him up', as he put it.

Draco felt the contents of the crystal bottle beckoning to him, just as they had been doing for the past three days. The amber liquid stared mockingly at him, reminding him of the days long ago when alcohol had been his only means of escape; escape from the atrocities he had committed, those his family had committed. The only way to block out the screams of pain from those he had tortured that had still echoed through his head just as clearly.

Then Astoria had come along. She had been the one who pieced him back into a human being again.

"Draco?"

He jumped slightly upon hearing his father's voice. Draco whirled his head around to see Lucius Malfoy striding elegantly into the room, his black cape billowing majestically behind him. He immediately leaped to his feet, nodding slowly at his father as Lucius proceeded to pour himself a drink out of the bottle of bourbon into a small glass.

"Good morning." Draco murmured, shifting his feet nervously.

"Good morning." Lucius replied nonchalantly. He turned to Draco and held out a second glass. "Would you care for a drink?" Draco's jaw stiffened as he detected the mocking tone in his father's voice.

"No, thank you." He answered, trying to sound as pleasant as he could. Now was not the time to get drawn into an argument, right before his wife and son returned.

"Your loss." Lucius murmured, carefully sliding the lid back onto the fragile bottle and turned to face Draco. "So, when are they getting back?" he asked, downing his first sip of the amber liquid that resided in his glass.

"Anytime now." Draco responded, avoiding his father's gaze as he glanced longingly at the fireplace, wishing that they would return soon and free him of the torture of being completely alone with Lucius.

"You must be so proud of them." Lucius said, his tone unreadable. Draco raised his eyebrows, reluctantly returning his gaze to his father as Lucius took a seat in the armchair opposite the one he had been seated in moments earlier.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his brow furrowing cautiously.

"Going off like that, associating with the half-bloods and muggles." Lucius answered dryly, waving his hand in the air for dramatic effect. Draco winced at the hatred laced through his father's tone. "It's shameful, Draco. A man in your position should never allow such a thing. If we're not careful, Scorpius will end up ruining the family name." Draco swallowed nervously, trying to be careful with his words.

"Please father, just leave him alone." He murmured, sitting down on the edge of his chair and running a hand through his hair.

"Leave him alone?" Lucius repeated, the sharp contours of his face lighting up in an appalled expression. "If I hadn't intervened, that stupid little son of yours would be well on his way to making the Malfoy name a disgrace."

"Father, I said to leave him alone."

Draco had no earthly idea where this sudden spurt of bravery was coming from, but what he did know was that he had had well past enough of this.

"Draco-"

"No, Lucius. He's my son, and I'll raise him the way I see best."

"Is this what you want for your family?" Lucius shouted, standing to his feet. "Dishonor and…and shame? Is that what you want, Draco?"

"I want my family to be happy." Draco bellowed, standing as well. "And that is something that will never happen unless you leave us alone." To his surprise, Lucius started laughing. Draco felt a surge of anger, wondering what he had said that could possibly have been taken humorously.

"That pathetic woman you call your wife has gotten to you, my son." Lucius responded. Draco's eye widened, rage boiling inside his chest at his father's words. "She's persuaded you over to her stupid opinions and-"

"That's enough!" Draco yelled, drawing his wand and pointing it straight at Lucius' chest. Fury swelled inside of him as his chest heaved. "Leave my family out of this."

Before Draco could even blink, Lucius drew his wand and uttered a quick ' _Filipendo'_ and he found himself flying backward as a loud crack resounded through the air. Draco gave a small yell of pain as his back crashed against the wall. Lucius rushed forward and placed his lithe, yet still strong hand on Draco's chest, keeping him pinned against the cold stone.

"You listen to me." His father spat, keeping the end of his wand pointed straight at Draco's abdomen, his voice low and threatening. "This is every bit my family as it is yours. I will do whatever I please to keep this family from falling into shambles, since you have proved yourself incapable of such a task. If that means properly disciplining your son and wife, so be it."

Draco felt a familiar dash of fear slice through his stomach, but it quickly dissipated as soon as Lucius threatened Astoria and Scorpius.

"If you dare touch her again…" he swore, trying to push past Lucius' strong grip. His father chuckled, merely shoving him back roughly against the wall again.

"It's pathetic, really, how much you love her." Lucius sneered. Draco could smell the reek of alcohol from his father's close breath as Lucius leaned closer. "I would hate to do anything too terribly drastic to her, but if that's what it takes to prove my point to you, I _am_ open to the option."

The dread returned to Draco's chest as he sunk back against the chill of the wall. He wanted to scream, he wanted to tear his air out. His was so infuriated with everything right now, and the knowledge that he could do nothing about it made it even worse.

"Please…" he pleaded, staring into his father's cold, iron-grey eyes to see them void of all emotion. Lucius had really gone over the edge, Draco realized. In his quest to restore the Malfoy name to its previous state of grandeur, he had fallen into the deep depths of insanity and it seemed unlikely that Lucius would ever find a way back out.

"I will do it, if I have to, Draco." Lucius replied, and Draco knew from his icy tone that he was being dead serious. He gulped nervously, trying not to think of his wife being 'disciplined' by Lucius. That could very well entail the Cruciatus Curse. Or worse.

No, Draco refused to risk it. He couldn't. He loved Astoria too much to risk losing her.

Lucius, seemingly satisfied with the impression he had made, released his clutch on Draco and stepped back. Draco straightened his clothes, then shakily strolled back over to his armchair.

Moments later, Astoria and Scorpius arrived, beaming and smiling happily. Yet Draco noticed that the smiles lessened and the brightness in their eyes dimmed upon them entering the house. His house. It made him feel terrible, knowing he couldn't even look after those he loved the most. The one thing he wanted more than anything was to keep them safe and secure, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that no harm would ever come to either of them.

What broke his heart into a million shattered pieces was knowing that that one thing he wanted more than anything else was the one thing he would never accomplish.

 **A/N: There you have it! Hope you liked it. If you have time, please review and let me know what you think! Hope you all have had a great Christmas! See y'all soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Greetings again, fellow Potterheads! I'm on a roll. Think I've written like, 7,000 words in the past 24 hours. This laptop is awesome. Anywho, here's the latest! Thanks again for all the kind reviews :D**

Scorpius knew the instant his feet touched the floor of his living room that something was wrong. The look of pure terror mixed with rage splattered across his father's face was enough in and of itself to make him worry, yet the expression of utter satisfaction painted on his grandfather's face made him shudder more than anything.

"Welcome home." Lucius said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Scorpius want to hurl. He glanced sideways to see a similar look of concern etched across the face of his mother.

"Draco, are you- "

"I'm fine." Scorpius watched the exchange between his parents and waited with bated breath to see how Lucius reacted. His silver-haired grandfather merely took a seat in an armchair and began nursing a glass of bourbon.

Trying to hide his relief, Scorpius gave his father a short embrace. He noticed how Draco's lithe, but muscular frame was trembling slightly. He masked his concern, and smiled the best he could at his father before grabbing his bags and heading upstairs to unpack.

As he slid the clean, unused clothes back into their proper places and he dirty ones into the laundry hamper, Scorpius tried to calm his rattling nerves. He told himself he was overreacting, everything was fine. But deep down, he knew the look of dread and horror in his father's eyes hadn't been for nothing.

Scorpius couldn't help but worry if perhaps _he_ had done something to make his grandfather angry, and Lucius had taken it out on Draco instead. What if somehow Lucius had heard of the interactions he made with Rose over the weekend? What if he had been spying on him?

Worry and concern clouded Scorpius' mind as he flopped down on the mattress of his four-poster bed and gazed lazily at the ceiling. Whatever had happened must have been serious to evoke such a reaction from his father. Perhaps they had been arguing over him, and how pitiful of an excuse he was for a Malfoy.

Scorpius made no attempt to stop the sigh as it escaped from between his lips into the stilted air of his bedroom. He could feel the eyes on him as the portraits and statues littered around the room watched him, ready to report any odd, or strange behavior to Lucius at any moment. The weight of it all crushed his mind, nearly suffocated him with its pressure. The sensation of being watched mingled with the knowledge that he could never escape this life continued to build up inside him. He wanted to scream, tear his hair out, or even just breath, so long as it wasn't being carefully watched and reported to his grandfather.

An image of Rose suddenly flashed through his mind and the pain doubled. Her red hair, hazel eyes, light brown freckles, he already missed them. He had tried to forget the incident with the chess set, yet the picture of her smiling and laughing up at him from the floor had been too wonderful to let slip through his mind into the chasm of forgotten memories. Deep down inside, he knew he was getting too attached to her. He knew he needed to distance himself from her before they became too close, since the chances of them actually being able to have a normal friendship were nonexistent at best.

Yet Scorpius was beginning to worry that it was too late.

* * *

Rose sighed heavily as she stared sullenly out the small window inside the Burrow's kitchen. The rain was falling in gallons as the heavens spilled their tears onto the earth from above. It had been raining for nearly a week straight now, and everyone in the family had gotten anxious for some sunlight.

Molly, with whom Rose was currently helping with dinner, had been the worst, yelling and bickering at her grandchildren as they made a ruckus inside her house, searching for other means of fun since the outdoors were off limits. Rose had felt a bit sorry for the elderly woman, constantly having to keep James, Albus, and Hugo in check.

"Hand me that pot, dear." Molly murmured as she absent-mindedly used her wand to stir the noodles while she prepared the sauce from the opposite side of the kitchen. Rose hastily handed her the pot in question, watching in awe as he grandmother proceeded to whip up her famous spaghetti sauce.

"I don't know how you do it." Rose remarked, inhaling the wondrous scent of Molly Weasley's cooking.

"Years of practice, dear. Years of practice." Molly replied as she finished stirring in the minced garlic and stopped to let it simmer. "So, one more week until you go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rose answered, excitement bubbling inside her chest as she thought of seeing all her friends again. Allison, and Scorpius…especially Scorpius.

"When are you going to Diagon Alley?" Molly inquired, tapping her foot impatiently against the tiled floor as she waited for the sauce to reach the right temperature.

"Tomorrow morning, I think." Rose replied, glancing out the window once again. "I hope it stops raining by then."

"I wouldn't put my money on it." Molly responded dryly. "I can- _Hugo Bilius Weasley, you put that roll down right this instant!"_ Rose tried to hold in a laugh as her grandmother swatted at her younger brother for trying to swipe some food as he walked through the kitchen.

"It was Albus' idea!" Hugo insisted. His cry fell on deaf ears.

"I swear you'll turn out even worse than your father." Molly muttered as she turned her attention back to her sauce. Rose covered her smile with her hand as Hugo rolled his eyes behind her back.

"Did someone call me?" Ron popped his head inside the kitchen, his ginger hair ruffled and his clothes askew.  
"What in Merlin's name have you been up to?" Molly implored, taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Oh, James and I were just doing some friendly wrestling." Ron assured her, waving his hand nonchalantly. "James and Albus are having a go now."

Molly raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to reply. Before the words could come out, a loud bang, followed by a crash resounded from the living room.  
"Oh, heavens you are the worst influence!" Molly exclaimed, pushing past her guilty-looking son and making for the living room. "If I find that they broke my vase that Bill sent from Egypt, I'll be serving your head for dinner!" Ron exchanged a worried glance with Rose, who was still trying to hold in a giggle, and then turned to follow his mother.

Rose watched the sauce as Molly chewed out Ron and the boys from the living room. Her spirits lifted as she thought of returning to Hogwarts. She had written a few times to Allison and the Scamander twins during the summer, but she hadn't been able to write to Scorpius, since Lucius was watching all the mail at Malfoy Manor.

Yes, she missed him more than she probably should. Rose knew she needed to watch herself around him. It was possible, if not probable, that something could happen within his family and they really couldn't be friends anymore. If that happened, Rose needed to be prepared for the outcome.

The next morning dawned just as dreary as the last one, yet Rose still felt happier than she had the previous morning. She was one day closer to returning to Hogwarts. One day closer to seeing Scorpius again. It was possible she might even see him today at Diagon Alley.

Climbing out of bed and trying not to wake Lily, who was still too young for Hogwarts, Rose pulled on a pair of jeans and a comfy, light blouse. She then slipped into a pair of sneakers and carefully opened the door before heading downstairs to join the rest of the family.

After eating a quick breakfast of oatmeal and home-made orange juice, Rose filed out the door with all those who were going and piled into the car. Before she knew it, they were at Diagon Alley, winding their way through the mass of wizards and witches to gather their needed supplies.

When everything that they needed was bought and paid for, Rose followed her parents back along the street towards the exit.

"Rose!" a loud voice behind her yelled. She turned to see Allison heading straight towards her.

"Allison!" Rose exclaimed, embracing her friend. She noticed a slightly irritated expression in her eyes, despite the smile glowing on her face. "How are you?" Rose yelled over the din of the crowd.

"I'm well." Allison replied, unable to hide the slight shortness to her tone. "Can we talk somewhere?" Rose turned to her parents, and they promptly nodded, telling her they could wander off if they all agreed to meet back at the exit in an hour.

Excited at the prospect of catching up with her roommate, Rose followed Allison as she led her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They each bought a cone of strawberry, then sat at one of the indoor tables, away from the hustle and bustle of the outdoors. The chatted away for about twenty minutes over mindless topics until Allison finally spilled out what seemed to be bothering her.

"Rose, there's something that's been bothering me for all summer, and I just can't let it slide by anymore." Rose leaned forward, concerned over the serious expression etched onto her friend's face.

"Alright." She said, resting her chin on her hand as she waited for Allison to continue.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy." Rose's stomach dropped halfway to the floor.

"W-what about him?" she asked, her eyes wide. Allison looked her straight in the eye.

"I heard about how chummy you two were at the Scamander's house party. One of my brother's friends went." Rose felt her stomach sinking even further. "I'm assuming that's where you kept disappearing to during the last semester? To… to see _him._ " Rose opened her mouth to say something but it took a moment for words to form.

"Allison, I didn't want you- "

"You didn't want me to know that you're having a secret friendship with one of the people who murdered one of my family members." Allison said coldly. "I understand."

"He didn't murder your aunt, Allison." Rose reminder her, trying to be careful with her words. "It was his father."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rose? They're traitors! All of them! Why do you waste your time with him?"

"Why do you care?" Rose fired back, failing at keeping her angry voice quiet any longer. A few heads shot up around the parlor, and she quickly lowered it again. "No one said you have to be friends with him too."

"He's a bad influence on you, Rose." Allison retorted. "Just think about it. He's a Malfoy, you're a Weasley. There's no way his parents would ever approve of the two of you being friends." Rose was about to point out that she had met his mother and that she was actually a very nice woman, but Allison wasn't finished. "You need to stop this, Rose." She reached across the table and grabbed Rose's hand. "I'm only telling you this because you're my friend. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." Rose riposted, yanking her hand away.

"I've seen firsthand what the Malfoy's are capable of." Allison returned. "Believe me, they're not the type of people you want to get to know better."

"But…" Rose's voice trailed off, unable to think of a suitable reply. Allison tentatively took her hand again.  
"Rose, I know how much Scorpius means to you, but please. Be careful. I really think you need to keep your distance from him."

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but again nothing came out. Allison had made several good points, yet she still couldn't simply brush away the fact that Scorpius had been nothing but kind and respectful to her since they had become friends. Confusion taking the crown as the most dominant sensation in her mind, Rose took a small bite of her ice cream and looked out the window.

"Rose, promise me." Allison pleaded with her. Rose turned to face her again and saw the genuine affection in her friend's eyes. She felt a small flash of guilt, knowing she was being inconsiderate of her friend's concerns.

"I'll be careful." Rose murmured quietly, returning her gaze back to the window.

As the words left her mouth, she feared their implications. She didn't' want to have to choose between Scorpius and Allison, but Scorpius _was_ a Malfoy, and as Allison had pointed out, Malfoy's didn't have the best reputation in the Wizarding World.

Still, Rose feared that it was too late. They were already friends, and she knew they would most likely grow closer. The only problem she could foresee was the possibility of Allison being right. Were she and Scorpius doomed to be apart after all?

 **A/N: well, there you have it! Sorry it's taking so long; I just don't want to rush things. I know you guys are probably anxious for some romance, but we're still a good ways off from anything too serious, since they're like, 12 now.**

 **Alright, well I'll see you guys next time! Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Busy weekend and I took some time to write some other stuff. Anyway, good to be back! Enjoy the latest!**

Scorpius paced anxiously on the hallway of the seventh floor that housed the Room of Requirement. He glanced around for a clock of some sorts, but found none. Grunting softly to himself, he resumed his pacing as he awaited Rose's arrival.

He had been back at Hogwarts for less than a week, and he was excited to talk to Rose for the first time since their return. On the last day of the house party at the Scamanders, they had planned out their first meeting. Scorpius had been waiting impatiently since his arrival back at Hogwarts.

He had missed her terribly over the summer. Life back at Malfoy Manor had been rather dull, even after Lucius left for his own home. Scorpius had noticed, however, that something wasn't quite right with his father.

Draco had been awfully quiet of late, rarely speaking unless spoken to. He seemed to be avoiding everyone, even his own wife. Scorpius had no earthly idea what was wrong, but he presumed it had something to do with what had happened with Lucius while he had been at the house party.

"Scorpius!" he was shaken out of his thoughts by a quiet yell from Rose as she emerged from the tunnel out into the hallway.

"Rose!" he exclaimed in reply, racing over and wrapping her in a quick embrace. "C'mon, quick." He beckoned, hastily walking three times in front of the tapestry, then watching in silent satisfaction as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared on the opposite wall.

Scorpius ushered her inside, then waited for the door to click shut before wrapping his arms around her for a longer hug. "I missed you." He murmured, pulling back and glancing into her hazel eyes. He was surprised when she stiffened a slight bit, her eyes wide and brimming with conflictions, as if she was unsure of what to do.

"I missed you too." She replied, though it sounded a tad half-hearted to Scorpius.

"Something wrong?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side as he studied her facial expression.

"No, everything's fine." She answered a bit too quickly. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice firmer. Rose sighed, looking away.

"Let's sit down." She replied in a small voice. The ginger-haired girl led him over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down on the dark brown cushions. Scorpius plopped down beside her so he was facing her.

"Spill." He ordered, leaning back into the rail of the couch as he faced her. Rose sighed.

"It's just…I'm not sure if…if we should be friends anymore." She mumbled, looking down at the cushion. Scorpius felt a wave of shock and hurt wash over him.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why?" Rose looked up at him and he saw the pain laced through her hazel orbs.

"Scorpius, it's never going to work." She responded. "I'm sick of all this hiding. It's obvious we'll never be real friends." Scorpius held in a gasp as her words dug into him like a thousand hot knives. "Think about it, Scorpius. Yes, we're friends. Good friends, even. But it'll always be in this room. I just…I don't know if I want to do this anymore." Scorpius sensed that she wasn't being entirely truthful and said as much.

"You're not telling me something." He stated simply. Rose glanced away once again, avoiding his sharp grey eyes.

"Scorpius- "

"Is it because I'm a Malfoy?" Rose brought her eyes back to his and he noticed with a pang the guilt shining through them. He had his answer, then.

"I never meant for this to happen." She said softly, tears threatening her lower eyelids. Scorpius clenched his jaw, more than a bit annoyed at that point.

"Never meant for what to happen? Us becoming friends? Well what did you think was going to happen?" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. He knew his voice was rising by the second, but he made no attempt to stop it.

"I never thought we would be such good friends." Rose replied, looking down once again at the couch cushions. "Scorpius, I…I think we've both come to care for each other a lot more than we should." Scorpius felt a slight hint of heat rushing to his cheeks, knowing full well that she was right.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" he implored in a steely voice. Rose instantly gazed back up at him.

"I didn't mean it that- "

"Yes you did." Scorpius interjected. "Who have you been talking to, Rose?" he saw more guilt paint itself across her face.

"Scorpius, please listen to me…"

"No. You were fine with this a month ago, and now you've suddenly changed your mind." Scorpius responded vehemently. "Obviously, someone's been talking to you." Unable to stand being so close to her, he stood to his feet and began pacing in front of the sofa. "Someone told you to ditch me because I'm a Malfoy and I'm a bad influence on you."

"It's not like that!"

"Don't lie to me!" Scorpius roared, swirling to face her mid-stride. Rose shut her mouth, clearly taken aback by his outburst. "You don't want to be with me anymore because I'm simply seen as the son of a murderer. Do you have any idea what I've been through, Rose? What my family's been through? It's a living hell at home. I have virtually no friends here except you and the Scamanders. But you…you were my best friend." Scorpius felt tears brimming in his eyes and he swiftly wiped them away before they could fall down his cheeks. "Just tell me why, Rose. Why?"

Rose stood and walked over to him. A few tears had rolled down her own cheeks as well, and her hands were visibly shaking.  
"Because I don't want to fall for you." She said, looking straight into his eyes for the first time that day.

Scorpius took a step back, unable to take the intensity of her gaze at such a close proximity. Had she really just said that? His jaw opened, but no words came out. He couldn't say anything to that.

His mind raced as his heart pounded deep inside his chest. Deep down he knew she was right. At the rate they were going, it was likely that something would eventually develop between them, assuming it hadn't started already.  
It hit him like a ton of bricks, but she was right. They either needed to slow things down a _lot_ , or end the friendship entirely. Rose was taking the easy way out. Scorpius felt his heart being torn in half deep inside as he took another step backwards. Away from her.

"Scorpius," she began again.

"You're right." he interrupted. She stared back at him in surprise, and he even detected a flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"It's-"

"Stop, Rose." He said. "Just stop. It's over."

With that, he whirled around and left her standing alone. He refused to let the tears fall, standing firm against the wave of sorrow and remorse that flooded his chest. The door slammed shut behind him as he stormed down the hall to the secret passageway. He knew he was walking away from the best thing that had ever happened to him, but it was too late. Too late to turn back. Too late to take it all back.

It was over.

* * *

Draco raised the bottle of scotch, closing his eyes in satisfaction as the amber liquid cascaded down his throat. It burned him slightly, as he hadn't drunken any alcohol this strong in years. Still, he relished the taste of the drink, as it helped him escape; escape the torture of being Draco Malfoy, that is.

He leaned against the cold, stone pillar as he scanned the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. It still looked much the same as it had back in the days of the War. Bland, grey, and dank. Draco used to come down here when he was still a teen. It had been quiet back then, before they had used it as a prison for Voldemort. He had always been able to feel at peace down here, alone and free.

Taking another swig out of his bottle, Draco felt the familiar ache of sorrow fill his chest. Ever since Lucius had threatened him, he had been living in a constant state of terror that his grandfather would go through on his threats. He was definitely crazy enough to.

Draco had taken to avoiding his wife and son. It was the only thing he could think of to keep them safe. He hadn't even gone with Astoria and Scorpius when they had gone to King's Cross Station earlier that afternoon. Astoria had probably gotten back by now, but Draco didn't feel like going up to greet her.

His wife had tried to talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering him, yet he had been adamant about not telling her anything. He had distanced himself from her and it was taking a toll on him. Having to live his life without her near was tearing away at him, eating away at his heart piece by piece. But the prospect of having her tortured, or worse, was too much for him to handle.

Draco took another sip of his drink and leaned his head back against the pillar. The drinking had started a few days earlier. He hadn't been able to take things any longer. He needed to forget, to escape. So he slipped out of bed late at night and came down here to the dungeons and drank his sorrows away.

There were no portraits or statues kept in the dungeons. No one to keep an eye on him, no one to report his behavior to Lucius. Down here he was free.

"Draco?" he nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the voice of his wife. He turned his head to the right to see Astoria striding towards him across the wide, cement-floored room, worry planted all over her lovely face. Draco leaped to his feet, then realized he still had the bottle of scotch in his hand. He glanced downwards at it, shame replacing the fear as his wife approached.

"I…" he began, unable to finish as Astoria stopped about a foot away. He looked up into her eyes and saw concern swimming in their hazel depths.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a soft voice, reaching out and taking the bottle from his hands. His fingers slipped from the glass as he let her take it.

"I can't do this anymore." He said quietly, feeling so warmed by her presence despite his mind telling him he needed to stay away.

"Tell me." She replied, taking both of his hands larger, stronger hands in her paler, softer ones. Draco continued to look into her eyes, still so wrapped up in their beauty he nearly forgot what he needed to say.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, shaking his head slightly. "You don't deserve this." Astoria gave him a sorrowful look. "I can't provide for you like I should- "

"Draco, I have everything I need." Astoria interjected, running her thumb over his. Draco sighed, stepping backwards.

"No you don't." he responded, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. "You and Scorpius deserve so much more than this life."

"We have each other. That's all we need." Astoria assured him, but Draco still wasn't done. He let go of her hands and stepped away fully.

"I can't even keep you safe!" he shouted, not even sure why he had raised his voice. "If your own husband can't guarantee that, then something's wrong. I can't keep you safe, I can't keep Scorpius safe. It's tearing me apart, Astoria, knowing that…that _he_ can do whatever he wants to us and I can't do anything to stop it. It's too much." He ran a hand through his hair, then took another step back. His back brushed the front of the pillar he had been sitting against earlier, and he leaned against it, drawing comfort from its sturdiness.

"Draco…" Astoria whispered, rushing up to him and taking his hands yet again. "Look at me." Sighing lightly, Draco looked down at her and nearly collapsed from the amount of affection swirling in them. "I married you for better or for worse." She murmured, leaning her forehead against his. "Now just happens to be one of the 'worse' times." She paused, running a finger down the material of his thin sweater. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

Draco tilted her chin upward so he could look into her eyes again. He felt so overwhelmed by her words, overtaken by their sincerity. Unable to resist the temptation lurking inside of him, he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own.

Astoria quickly leaned into the kiss, her lips moving confidently over his own while her hands clutched his sweater and pushed him back into the pillar. Draco gave a soft moan, his hands digging into her black, curly locks as he kissed her again. He hadn't done this in way too long. He had missed her so much. He never tired of her.

Down here in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, no one watched as he kissed his wife like there was no tomorrow. No one cared when he told her he would love her for forever even if it meant going against Lucius. No one reported the broken bottle of scotch on the floor that had slipped from Astoria's hands when Draco had swept her into his arms.

Here, in what had once been a prison, Draco finally found a small hint of freedom.

 **A/N: ok, I know the first part with Rose/Scorpius came a bit out of nowhere, but I felt like they weren't having enough conflict in their relationship, so I just kinda threw that in there. I'm done with doing Draco's POV for a while, I just think I need to concentrate on Rose and Scorpy for now.**

 **Anywho, that's all for now! I'll be back soon! Thanks for all of the kind reviews and to everyone who reads, follows, and actually gives a crap about this story XD you guys are all awesome! God bless, and hope you all have a great day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! Whoa. Can't believe it's 2016 already 0_0**

 **Sorry I haven't updated very often, been busy with the holidays and spending time with family and such. Hope you all had a great Christmas and happy New Year! Enjoy the latest!**

"…and then I told her she was out of her mind, asking me something like that! I mean, really could you be more…Rose? Rose are you even listening to me?"

Rose jumped, swinging her eyes back to Allison. She swallowed guiltily. No, she hadn't been listening.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Allison launched back into her story and Rose felt her mind once again wandering to a place a million light-years away.

It had been over three months since her return to Hogwarts. Three months since she and Scorpius had stopped speaking to each other. Her life had been excessively boring, though she made sure no one else noticed just how distraught she was over the situation.

Her heart ached inside her chest as she caught sight of Scorpius' silver-blonde hair across the room out of the corner of her eye. Rose knew it had been entirely her fault, their falling out. She hadn't gone a single day without scolding herself for her own stupidity.

To be entirely honest, she did feel a bit more at peace now. There was also the fact that Scorpius wasn't in as much danger from Lucius anymore since he was no longer associating with her. In many ways, she had come to realize that the situation may have been for the best after all, though that did nothing to stop her from missing him like crazy.

Scorpius hadn't so much as given her a wayward glance since they had parted ways. Every time she had passed him in the hall, or sat near him at lunch, he ignored her, refusing to even acknowledge her existence. It hurt her to think that he didn't even care for her in the slightest any longer, though she supposed she deserved it.

"Rose, are you alright?" Allison inquired, yet again bringing her back to the present.

"Yes, sorry." Rose mumbled, rubbing her temple as she forced all thoughts of Scorpius back into the farthest recesses of her mind. She and Allison were currently in the Gryffindor Common Room, where Allison was awaiting Headmistress McGonagall to order them to the Hogwarts Express.

"You've been awfully grumpy the past few days." Her roommate remarked, tilting her head to the side. "Is it your family?" Rose sighed lightly, remembering their predicament as well.

"Yes." She lied, deciding it was best not to mention Scorpius. He tended to be touchy subject around Allison.

"I'm sorry." Allison responded, reaching across the small table to take both of her hands in hers. "I know you were looking forward to seeing them again."

Rose's parents and grandparents were heading off to Egypt to visit Bill for the holidays. Because of that, Rose had decided to simply stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Thankfully, Albus and James were staying as well, so she wouldn't be completely alone.

"It's alright." She answered, gazing up into her friend's clear blue eyes. "I'm sure I'll have a much more peaceful Christmas this year." She added dryly. Allison chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you will." Before the blonde-haired girl could continue, McGonagall popped through the portrait hole and yelled that the students could begin making their way to the Express.

"I'll see you soon, then." Rose exclaimed, standing up to give her roommate a quick embrace.

"Merry Christmas!" Allison replied in a cheery voice before grabbing her bags and racing off to the exit.

Rose watched her friend leave, then quietly took a seat again as the students filtered out of the room. She took note of those who stayed behind, and was alarmed to see Scorpius making no attempt to leave either. She swallowed nervously. If he was staying, there was a good chance they would run into each other at some point, considering there weren't nearly as many students here as there normally was.

"So the fun begins, eh Rose?" Albus Potter murmured as he plopped down in the chair opposite hers.

"Try not to burn the building down, alright?" Rose replied, throwing her cousin a teasing smirk.

"What a fantastic idea, Rose!" an older, deeper voice said from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her older cousin James walking by.

"Oh dear." Rose responded. "What have I done?"

"What indeed." James remarked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'll have to get Peeves to help, of course, but I think-"  
"Oh shove off." Rose interjected, giggling at her cousin's insulted glare.

"Well, then." He huffed, stomping off with an air of feigned indignation.

"Nice going." Albus moaned. "Now he really will burn the building down." Rose joked around with her cousin for a few more minutes before she excused herself and headed up to her room for a well-needed nap.

As she climbed up the stone stairway to the girl's dorms, Rose tried to qualm the sense of panic arising inside of her. She had next to nothing to do over the holiday break. She had no excuses for avoiding Scorpius, and neither did he. The prospect of being forced into speaking again both terrified and thrilled her. She so desperately wanted to talk to him again, yet the thought of actually going through with it was enough to send the idea racing as far away as it could.

* * *

Scorpius watched silently as Rose stood from her seat across from her cousin and began hiking up the stairs to her dorm room. He felt the familiar empty feeling return to his stomach, and he swiftly pushed the thought away. He didn't need her.

That was the single thought Scorpius had been holding onto for the past three months. He had kept telling himself he was doing just fine without her, despite the fact that he was actually falling apart inside. Rose had been his closest companion, and now he was forced to live without her.

He had thought many a time of going up to her and apologizing. He had nearly done it on multiple occasions. He had missed her so much. Yet every time he was tempted, her words came back, ringing through his head, haunting him to the core.

Scorpius had accepted that they were through. It had taken him a while, but he had done it. The only problem was getting past the acceptance and moving on. That was a bit harder for him to do. Every time he saw her, every time he looked at her, all the old feelings came back. There were so many times he wanted to scream, or tear his hair out he missed her so dearly.

Gazing longingly at the portrait hole, Scorpius was beginning to think that perhaps he should have gone home for Christmas after all. He had decided to stay here this year, fearful of what going home could entail. Lucius was coming to Malfoy Manor for the holidays, and Scorpius didn't wish to spend time with him unless he absolutely had to.

Sighing heavily, Scorpius looked around the Common Room for anyone he could talk to. The Scamander twins had gone home for the holidays, leaving him by himself. Finding no one he particularly wanted to speak to, he stood from his perch on one of the Common Room's armchairs and made his way up the spiral staircase to his dorm room.

Flopping down on his mattress, Scorpius welcomed the exhaustion as it rolled over his body, dragging him into the chasm of slumber…

* * *

It was the night before Christmas and Scorpius was about to lose his mind. None of his friends were here, and he had no one to talk to. He had spent most of his Christmas break in his room studying ahead, or simply roaming the halls.

Now he found himself deep in the corridors of Hogwarts, winding his way through the hallways as he searched for escape from his boredom. It was late, nearly midnight as he strolled carelessly along the cobble-stone hall. He could feel the chill seeping in from outside as he walked along one of the outer corridors. He paused outside one of the thinly-paned windows and peered out into the darkness of the night.

He realized it had started snowing since the last time he had looked outside. The tiny albicant flakes were falling peacefully through the air, landing softly on the ground as they piled up, forming a white blanket on the grounds of Hogwarts. Scorpius smiled to himself as he watched the spectacle from inside, leaning his forehead against the chilly window pane.

His chest ached as he thought of his parents, spending their first Christmas without him in twelve years. He thought of his father, bearing the weight of all their troubles. He thought of his mother, trying to be strong and standing by his father.

Then his mind turned to Rose. For the first time in quite a while, no anger surged through him as he thought of her. No irritation, or indignation, or even pain. All he thought of was her grin, her hazel eyes, her ginger hair. A smile crept his own face as he allowed his mind to grant entrance to the images of her he had pushed away for so long. After all, it was nearly Christmas.

As if time itself had been listening, the grandfather clock on the end of the hallway began its song, signaling the final countdown to Christmas. As the clock bonged away its twelve strokes, Scorpius continued watching the quiet snowfall outside. When the final stroke resounded through the air, he sighed lightly.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." He whispered against the windowpane, his breath creating a cloud of air of on the glass. Stepping away, he gave one last look out at the snow, then walked back down the hallway, away from Rose and away from the brief moment of happiness.

* * *

Rose stared out the wide window of her dorm room, propping her chin up in between her hands as she watched the snow fall. It was quiet all throughout the room, being that Rose was its only inhabitant. She had pushed her bed up closer to the window so she could sit in comfort while she peered outside.

Her heart ached as she thought of her family; her mother and father, little Hugo, her grandparents, all of them. She missed them terrible. Her thoughts of family quickly turned to friends as she thought of Allison, wondering how her roommate was doing.

Then an image of Scorpius flashed through her mind. She drew in a sharp breath, the pain returning as regret flowed through her veins. She closed her eyes, tears threatening their lower lids as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay.

Leaning her forehead against the cold glass of the windowpane, Rose opened her eyes again and peered out at the snow falling. She couldn't help but wonder if Scorpius was thinking about her this Christmas. If he missed her, if he even cared. She tried to remind herself that it didn't matter, she was getting along just fine without him.

Contrary to her nature, she dismissed the voice, allowing herself this one moment to miss him with all of her might. Her eyes tilted up to the clouds above that were blocking her view of the night sky, widening as they watched the snowflakes fall timidly through the air. She registered the sound of the grandfather clock in the hallway outside ringing the song of midnight. It was Christmas. A sad smile lighting up her face, Rose sighed lightly before whispering softly,

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius."

 **A/N: Ok, I know nothing exciting really happened, I just wanted a chapter like this before they got back together. Next one will be more eventful! And I realized the other day that this is actually the longest fanfic I've written yet. wow. we're not even close to being done. anyway, been so much fun writing this! thank you to all of my loyal followers/reviewers! you guys rock ;)**

 **I was going to try and write more tonight, but that's doubtful. I have a date with Benedict Cumberbatch at 9, because you know what? SHERLOCK IS BAACCKKKK! YAAYYYYY! Ok, fangirling done. Moving on…**

 **I'll be back soon, don't worry! Have a great day, and may the Force be with you all :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ugh. Sorry, meant to get this up last night, but yesterday was super busy and I didn't get to write much. Unfortunately, holiday break is over, so no more staying up until three in the morning writing. Bummer. Darn you, school.**

 **Also, for the past week, I've been having problems with the reviews on all my stories; I got the emails for them, and the stats show that I had more reviews, but they weren't being saved to the site for some reason. Anywho, logged on today and they were all there, so I guess whatever it was fixed itself.**

 **Alright, enough babbling. Here's the latest. Sorry, kind of a short chapter. Enjoy!**

"Can you believe it Rose? We're already done with second year!" Allison exclaimed, her voice bright and cheery as she leaned against the bench inside their compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

"How could I forget?" Rose replied dryly. "You've only reminded me fifty times in the past hour."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil-spurt." Allison responded, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "Besides, summer will be fun! You're spending an entire week at my house, after all." Rose chuckled.

"True. I just feel like this year went by so fast." She murmured, looking out the window as the lush, rolling green countryside swept by.

"It did, I suppose." Allison agreed, her voice dawning a thoughtful tone. The blonde headed girl gave an encouraging smile in Rose's direction. "I'm proud of you, though. You've really pulled yourself together." Rose merely gave a tight smile in return, knowing full well that Allison was referring to her now-dissolved relationship with Scorpius.

Since Christmas, Rose had been on the road to recovery. She had never thought she could manage it, but it appeared that she was finally moving on. It brought a sense of both peace and panic, as she knew that there was only a slim chance of revitalizing their friendship now, if even that.

"Oi! Rose!" a loud voice screeched from the door. Rose's head shot up to see her cousin James standing in the doorway.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Rose remarked, throwing him an exasperated glare.

"Nope." James answered, grinning cheekily.

"Don't you have better things to do than hang around here?" Rose asked. "I'm sure a good portion of the third year girls would love nothing more than your undivided attention." It was the truth. Despite her cousin's obnoxious attitude, he had developed into quite a handsome chap.

"Well, someone clearly doesn't want to see their favorite cousin." James replied, dawning an offended expression. "Why on earth would that be?"

"Oh, gee. I can't imagine why." Allison jumped in, rolling her eyes. Rose smirked at the look of feigned indignation that etched itself across his face.

"Women." He muttered, sliding shut the door before finally leaving them in peace.

"He's relentless." Allison remarked, staring after his receding back.

"Only because he has a crush on you." Rose responded, giving her friend a teasing wink. Allison blushed slightly, tucking a stray strand of her honey-blonde locks behind her ear.

"He does not." She mumbled, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Oh yes he does." Rose interjected. "Though I can't promise that he won't get over it in a month." Allison sighed lightly, gazing out the window.

"Probably for the best." She remarked sardonically. "I can definitely do better than him." Rose chuckled.

"No arguments there." She replied.

"I'm so excited for summer." Allison exclaimed, changing the subject. Rose grinned.

"Only a few more weeks, then we'll be lounging at the beach." She responded happily.

"We're only going to the beach for a day." Allison replied sullenly. "Mum wanted us to spend more time at the house so she and Dad could 'get to know you better'." She added, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"I'm looking forward to it." Rose assured her.

"You'll have to be careful when you come, though." Allison said, twitching her nose thoughtfully.

"Why?" Rose implored, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Allison responded, her cerulean eyes widening. "We live right down the street from the Malfoys."

* * *

Scorpius gazed out the window of the compartment he and the Scamander twins were currently residing in aboard the Hogwarts Express. He gave a light sigh as he thought of returning to Malfoy Manor once again. His stomach clenched when an image of Lucius flashed through his mind.

"Scorpius, it's your move."

He jumped slightly upon hearing his name, looking down at the Wizard's Chess board to see that Lorcan had taken his bishop. Scorpius noticed that Lorcan's queen was open, yet taking it would result in a checkmate from his opponent. Contemplating his decision, he eventually decided on moving a pawn forward.

"Interesting." Lorcan murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he tried to discern what it was that Scorpius was up to.

"Face it, Lorcan." Lysander said while he sat on the opposite bench, his feet propped up while he pored over The Daily Prophet. "You're screwed."

"You're too good at this." Lorcan grumbled as he eventually moved his last remaining rook across the board to capture one of Scorpius' knights.

"I've been playing for years." Scorpius admitted as he responded by taking Lorcan's rook with his queen.

"Oh, wait a minute…" Lorcan replied, his voice excited as he moved a knight forward to take Scorpius' queen. "Yes!" he exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air victoriously. "I've never gotten your queen before."

"Don't get your hopes up." Scorpius returned triumphantly. He moved his rook to Lorcan's side of the board. "Checkmate." He gleamed.

"What? How did you…"  
"It's called the queen's sacrifice, you git." Lysander explained to his incredulous brother. "Don't you know anything about chess?" he shook his head of scruffy blonde hair ruefully. "No wonder you always lose."

"I'm better than you." Lorcan retorted, smirking at his brother.

"Are not." Lysander argued. "I've actually gotten close to beating him once."

"Just because you're two and a half minutes older doesn't mean you're better at everything."

"No, but just about."

Scorpius smiled to himself as the twins continued bickering amongst themselves and he cleaned up the chess board. A glance out the window told him they were getting close to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He gave a sad sigh as he realized he would be with his parents once again in only a few minutes. He would miss Hogwarts.

After the holidays, he had been at a bit of a loss, unsure of how to proceed with his life. He still missed Rose terribly, but the truth of the matter was that he was starting to move on. He had told himself a million times that he would never deserve to be friends with someone like her. The truth of it was finally starting to sink in.

As the train screeched to a halt at the platform, Scorpius gathered his things and exited the compartment with his friends to wait in the hallway. The doors opened soon, and Scorpius found himself being swept up in the hustle and bustle as the students rushed down the steps onto the platform to be reunited with their families. He bid farewell to the twins shortly thereafter, promising to write them at least once every week.

Scorpius soon spotted the silver head of his father paired with the dark brown of his mother. Despite his earlier trepidation, he found himself smiling widely as he made his way over to his parents. He was pleased to find that his father didn't seem nearly as stressed as he had back when Scorpius had left. His mother seemed to be in much better spirits as well.

"Scorpius!" his mother exclaimed, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Mum!" Scorpius murmured into his mother's sweater as she hugged him. "I missed you." His mother pulled back and looked him in the eye, her own brimming with tears.

"We've missed you too, dear." She assured him.

"You've grown." A deeper voice stated. Scorpius glanced behind his mother to see Draco baring a smile.

"Well, that's what people my age do." Scorpius responded lightly, grinning as he embraced his father.

"Doesn't mean you have to be taller than me." His father countered, his voice teasing as he pulled away and inspected him just as his mother had done.

"Not much I can do about it." Scorpius reminded his father.

"Hmm." Draco nodded, seemingly pleased as he brought his iron-grey eyes back to Scorpius'. "Well, we should go. Don't want to be late for dinner. Your grandfather's coming."

Just like that, the feeling of temporary happiness and security deflated like a popped balloon, and the terror and dread returned.

* * *

"Rose!" Rose grinned, rushing forward to embrace her little brother.

"Hugo." She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her growing sibling. "You're so big." She remarked as she tried to pick him up and failed.

"I'm almost eleven." Hugo reminded her, placing his fists on his hips as she pulled back. Rose chuckled, then bit her lip, remembering that almost two years ago, that had been her; Eleven and ready to take on the world.

"How was the trip, dear?" her mother asked, stepping around Hugo to give Rose a short embrace.

"Great." Rose answered, giving her mother a wide smile. "Where's father?"

"Back at the Burrow with Harry." Hermione answered, shaking her head ruefully. "They were listening to a Quidditch match, I do believe." Rose groaned.

"Typical." She retorted, then picked up her bags. "Let's be off then."

"There are Ginny and Albus, I don't know where James is." Hermione replied thoughtfully, motioning to Rose'a aunt and cousin standing near the exit.

"Probably off flirting with some girl or another." Rose remarked dryly.

They soon tracked down her rambunctious cousin and made to leave King's Cross Station. On the way, Rose spotted Scorpius leaving with his family. She caught his gaze and felt her stomach drop. A wave of sadness washed over her as she realized once again how much she really missed him.

Quickly looking away, Rose felt her sensible side taking over yet again. Sucking in a deep breath, she reminded herself of their current situation. It was over. It had been over since the beginning.

It was time for her to face the facts; there was no hope for them.

 **A/N: I promise…the next one will be much more eventful. Just bear with me xD huge thanks to everyone who's following this story, and to those who take the time to leave reviews (trust me, I read every single one). Really means a lot to be able to write for you guys! Sorry if it's been a little rushed lately, just trying to get past the first few years and get to the good stuff. I already have the ending planned out and it's pretty epic, if I do say so myself.**

 **Anyway, thanks again, everyone! Stay awesome, God bless, and may the Force be with you all :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD, DON'T WORRY.**

 **Phew. Sorry it's been like, a week :P Had another fic I was working on, and just got sidetracked and all. Anyway, I'm back! Thanks for all of the kind reviews, and hope you guys like this one!**

Rose gave a soft gasp as she stepped out onto the balcony of Allison's bedroom, watching in awe and wonder as the last rays of sunlight waved their orange tendrils goodbye before vanishing over the distant horizon. Her friend grinned beside her as Rose took in the gorgeous view before them from atop the small balcony.

"Great, isn't it?" Allison murmured. Rose nodded.

"You never told me you lived in a mansion." She replied, peering over the elegantly carved railing to peer at the gravel driveway far below.

"You never asked." Allison retorted. Rose chuckled at her friend's dry tone.

It was nearly halfway through summer break, and Rose had just arrived at the Sommerfield's mansion for her week-long stay there. She hadn't expected the house to be so exquisite. Or large. The towering establishment stood at three stories tall, not including the cellar and attic. It even had two separate wings. Rose didn't think she had even been in a house so ginormous before.

"What's that over there?" Rose inquired, pointing over the row of pine trees that lined the property border. A few tall, black spires peered over the tops of the trees from the neighboring yard.

"That's the Malfoy Manor." Allison answered, her voice clipped. Rose bit her lip, wishing she hadn't asked. Allison was so touchy about the subject of the Malfoys, she tried not to mention it if she didn't have to.

"Allison! Rose! Dinner's ready!" came a pleasant voice from down the hall.

"Coming, Mum!" Allison yelled in reply. "C'mon, Rose." She exclaimed excitedly to her as they ran to the door. "We're having our cook's infamous roast duck tonight."

"Sounds great!" Rose responded enthusiastically.

Dinner turned out to be a rather cheery affair. Mr. and Mrs. Sommerfield were both very kind and courteous, and Allison's younger sister Elsie was positively adorable. Rose had always wanted a younger sister, and the smaller, even blonder version of Allison quickly took to her, saying she was her 'new big sister'.

"We'll let you girls head on up." Mrs. Sommerfield said as the footmen were clearing the table. "You probably have a lot to talk about." She added, winking knowingly at them.

"Thanks Mum." Allison replied, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her mother's cheeks.

"Off with you, then." Her father jumped in, giving them a dismissive wave of his hand. Rose smiled appreciatively at her friend's parents before following Allison out of the dining room and back upstairs to her room.

Rose closed the door behind them, giggling as Allison flopped down on the mattress of her grand four-poster bed made of a dark red cherry wood. It had a dark cerulean comforter atop it, complementing the periwinkle hue of the walls. Rose admired the color as she sat down a bit more gracefully on the mattress than her friend had.

"You act like you're going to break something." Allison remarked, noticing Rose's look of discomfort.

"I probably will before this trip is over." Rose responded sincerely. Allison laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be anything I haven't already broken." She assured her. "Now, c'mon. Let's talk."

Rose scooted back onto the mattress compliantly, nestling herself into the mound of pillows as she settled in for a lovely evening chatting away with her closest friend. They talked and talked into the night until the moon was high in the sky and the stars were twinkling merrily outside. When they had finally exhausted their vocal chords, they voted on sleep and fell into a restful slumber.

The next morning dawned bright and hot, for Allison especially. Rose's friend had come down with a fever at some point during the night, and was now burning up faster than a wildfire in California. Quickly scurrying out of the bed, Rose bolted out into the hallway and summoned her parents and a few of the maids.

"I'm fine, really." Allison groaned as they all gathered around her bed.

"You're a long way from fine, miss." One of the maids replied, looking at the thermometer. "You have a fever of 103 degrees."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Sommerfield murmured, a worried expression painted across her thinly-shaped face.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Allison moaned, glaring angrily up at the ceiling.

"It's alright." Rose reassured her, taking her sickly friend's hand.

"Best be careful, miss." Another of the maids reminded her. "We don't want you getting sick too." Rose nodded, releasing Allison's hand.

"Well, I suppose we should keep you in bed today, Allison." Mr. Sommerfield decided, stroking his small, neatly-trimmed beard.

"But –"  
"No buts." Rose interjected, glancing down firmly at her friend. "I'll keep you company."

Allison eventually resigned herself to her fate, slumping back on the mattress. Rose could see that she was inwardly relieved; the beads of sweat dotting her forehead told the truth of her situation. She plopped down next to the bed on an armchair, promising to alert the maids and Allison's parents if there were any changes. Mrs. Sommerfield told her that she could feel free to roam about the mansion or take a walk outside if she so wished when Allison was sleeping.

It was about an hour later that she finally decided to take her up on the offer. Allison was sleeping away listlessly and Rose was getting fidgety just sitting around the room doing nothing but twiddle her thumbs. After notifying a maid that she was leaving Allison alone, Rose headed down to the main hall and left through the front door of the gargantuan house.

Walking out into the bright summer sunshine, Rose instantly felt both her insides and outsides warm as the bright yellow orb from above shone down in all its scorching ferocity. The Sommerfield's front lawn was massive, stretching for at least fifteen acres before dropping into a small pond, then continuing for another twenty acres where it then ended at the main road. A few trees were plopped here and there across the yard, with pines lining the property on either side.

Rose walked across the lawn, reveling in the lush, virid grass beneath her feet. Breathing in deeply, she inhaled the wondrous scent of the outdoors. The smells of trees, and grass, and fresh air never failed to remind her of the Burrow.

She reached the edge of the Sommerfield's property and decided to cross the dirt road and explore inside the woods on the opposite side. No cars were coming, though it wasn't much of a surprise. Cars were rarely used in the Wizarding Community, and only a few of the nearby populace were Muggles.

The trees towered above her as Rose strode through the underbrush, weaving and dodging her way around the foliage. The branches above provided a comforting canopy from the harsh glare of the sun. Strolling lazily, Rose kept a wary eye out for snakes and other woodland creatures that might inhabit the area.

A branch suddenly cracked not far away, quickly followed by another, and then another. Rose looked up from the forest floor and glanced around nervously. She definitely did _not_ want to encounter a stranger in the woods today. Biting her lower lip, she spotted movement to her left and quickly managed to dodge out of the way just as a dappled grey horse crashed past her.

Rose tripped on a root behind her as she scrambled out of the way and let out a small yelp as she felt her body fall to the ground with a soft thump. She heard the horse being pulled to a halt as a deep voice slowly coaxed the beast into a calmer state. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle, Rose propped her fallen body on her knees to see the rider dismounting its steed and stride over towards her. Her jaw nearly dropped halfway to the ground.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Rose had never talked to the man before. She had seen him, of course, and knew what he looked like. But she had never gotten the opportunity to speak to him personally. Considering the turn of events with Scorpius over the past year, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted the opportunity.

"Sorry, miss. Didn't see you there." Draco said in a surprisingly pleasant voice as he strode up to her. Rose could feel her heart pounding beneath her chest. This was Draco Malfoy. He had murdered Allison's aunt. More importantly, to her at least, this was Scorpius' father. "Are you alright?" he inquired, offering her his hand. Rose stared at it for a second before hesitantly taking it. The man gently pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Rose finally answered in a small voice as she tested her ankle. It still stung a little, but she could walk on it.

"What are you doing out in the woods?" Draco continued, studying her up and down. Rose swallowed, noticing how much he looked like Scorpius; the same iron-grey eyes, the same silver hair, the same lean frame. Everything.

"I-I was just taking a walk." She stammered. "I'm staying with the Sommerfields." She was surprised to see a shadow pass across the man's face. A brief flash of what appeared to be pain surged through his grey eyes.

"I see." He replied in a stiff voice, glancing away for a moment before returning his attention back to her. "You're one of Ron Weasley's children, I'd say." He continued, eyeing her bright red hair. Rose bit her lip, then nodded.

"Yes, sir.' She confirmed quietly. "Rose Weasley." Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"Your father's a good man." He replied. Rose stared back at him in shock, unable to believe the man who had always been painted as a traitor and murderer in her eyes had really said something like that.

"He is." She agreed, smiling tightly. Draco smiled as well. Rose felt the familiar ache in her chest when she realized how much his smile was like Scorpius'.

"Well, I'll let you go back to your walking." He eventually responded, dipping his head in a gesture of respect. "It was nice to meet you, Rose."

Rose watched as the man turned and began walking back towards his horse. Surprise was racing through her veins at full-throttle. She hadn't expected him to be so…nice. A horrible thought struck her; what if she had been wrong about the Malfoys? What if Allison was wrong about them? Had she abandoned her closest friend for nothing?

"Mr. Malfoy?" Rose called after Draco. He spun back around to face her again.

"Yes?" he responded. Rose hesitated.

"Could…could you tell Scorpius hi for me?" she replied. She could see the surprise written across his face, though she sighed in relief when he nodded.

"I will." He assured her. Rose gave another small smile, watching as he mounted his horse and urged the beast back into the depths of the forest.

While Draco pounded away atop his steed, Rose's mind could only focus on one thing; Scorpius. She was beginning to think that she had quite possibly made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Scorpius lugged the heavy picnic basket across the front yard of Malfoy Manor towards where his parents were already seated atop a blanket that was spread out on the lush, green grass. They had decided to have a picnic dinner out on the lawn, just to change things up a little.

Summer break was nearly halfway over, and Scorpius was already dying to go back to Hogwarts. Life at Malfoy Manor was…interesting, to say the least. Lucius hadn't been as hard on him and his family this summer, but Scorpius could still sense the tension in between his father and grandfather. Thankfully, Lucius wasn't there currently; he had some business in London he had needed to take care of and wouldn't be back for a few more days.

"Thank you, Scorpius." Astoria said in her soft voice as Scorpius set down the basket. His mother opened the lid and began pulling out the contents: cold chicken sandwiches, potato salad, and a mixture of fruits to choose from.

"Well, I have some news for you two." Draco spoke up after a few minutes of munching their food in silence. Scorpius glanced up, his ears perking upward in curiosity.

"Yes?" Astoria inquired, seemingly just as curious as he was.

"Lucius is taking a two-year trip to Asia." Draco stated. Scorpius raised his eyebrows, wondering if such a thing could possibly be true.

"Are you serious?" he asked in an incredulous tone. Draco nodded.

"Yes. Says he wants to do some exploring before he settles down for good somewhere." Scorpius tried to keep from looking too happy as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well…" Astoria replied in a careful voice. "I'm happy he's getting to do what he wants." Scorpius could tell she was really saying that she was glad to be rid of him for two years, since that was what they were all thinking.

"He won't be able to contact us much." Draco added as an afterthought. Scorpius was beginning to think this was a dream and he was going to wake up any minute.

"That's a shame." His mother replied, though there wasn't the slightest bit of sorrow in her voice. Draco merely grunted in reply.

"Oh, I ran into a girl in the woods today." He exclaimed after another few minutes of silence. Scorpius glanced up again, confused. "Rose Weasley." His father looked at him straight in the eye. Scorpius could feel his stomach dropping.

"Oh." He replied simply as the familiar sensation of longing filled his chest. He still missed her.

"She said to tell you hello." Draco continued.

Scorpius nearly choked on his sandwich. Rose had reached out to him. His eyes widened as his mind raced, considering all the possibilities. Perhaps she wasn't mad anymore, or afraid. Maybe she wanted to reconcile. One thing was clear, however, especially with Draco's announcement about Lucius;

There may still be some hope left for them after all.

 **A/N: There ya have it ;) totally stoked for third year. It should be fun. Also, just a random side note: I'm not an expert on English food. I'm not sure if they even have potato salad in England, but I'm American, and I live in the south, and over here we have potato salad during picnics. Sorry if any british people read this and thought 'what the heck is potato salad?', I was just sticking with what I knew. Ok. That was really random.**

 **Moving on…thanks for reading and please review if you get a chance! God bless, and hope you all have a great day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the kind reviews! Writing as fast as I can XD almost done with my other fanfic, and then I promise I will concentrate solely on this one.**

 **Also, I would like to take a moment to wish the incredible actor Alan Rickman a very fond farewell. I've only been a Harry Potter fan for about a year now, and only seen the movies once, but Snape was probably my favorite character in the films (most likely in the books too) and Alan did such an amazing job with him. We'll miss you Alan. Always**

 **Ok. *wipes tears off screen* here's the latest! Even included a special Snape cameo in honor of Alan :')**

The halls of Hogwarts were bustling with life as the school year started once again. Scorpius couldn't believe it was the start of his third year already. It felt like he had just walked through the grand entrance hall for the first time yesterday.

It was his first morning of classes and Scorpius didn't think he had ever been so happy to be doing work before. He felt this odd, unfamiliar sense of freedom surrounding him, knowing that Lucius was off in Asia now. He was no longer being watched, or having his every move studied. Scorpius was free. He still needed to be careful, of course, but the point was that he no longer had all these restrictions holding him down from doing what he wanted. Or being with who he wanted to be with.

That thought brought up the matter of Rose. Scorpius had spent the entirety of the year's first Transfiguration class staring at the back of her head. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about his father's meeting with her in the woods. She had actually reached out to him. Scorpius felt a still-small flicker of hope inside of him, wishing with all of his might that perhaps she would consider talking to him again.

He had tried making eye contact with her all throughout the morning to no avail. Scorpius told himself he had the whole year to try at reconciliation, but he couldn't help feeling anxious to talk to her again. It had been a year since they had last spoken, after all.

Scorpius was one of the last to leave the Transfiguration class and hastily made his way down to the dungeons for Potions. The cold, dank hall outside the classroom was empty as he scrambled across the cobblestone floor towards the door. His foot, however, caught on a particularly loose stone and he felt a slight pain in his ankle while his body toppled ungracefully onto the floor.

His book-bag slipped out of his hands and flew a few feet away while Scorpius managed to stop his fall with his palms. Grumbling to himself, he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to where his bag had flown off to. A portrait of the former Potions professor Severus Snape sneered down at him, shaking his head in disapproval as Scorpius grabbed his bag and raced down the hall to the classroom.

Footsteps pounded down the hallway behind him and Scorpius glanced over his shoulder to see none other than Rose pelting full-speed towards the same classroom as him. Scorpius raised his eyebrows, wondering why on earth she had been so late. Rose Weasley was many things, but tardy was not one of them.

Scorpius cracked open the door and saw the Professor Slughorn had already started. Great. Well, since he was already late…

"Thanks." Rose murmured, avoiding his gaze as he held the door open for her.

"Hey, Rose." He began before she could walk in. She paused, finally looking him in the eye. Scorpius tried to keep the smile off of his face. Oh, how he had missed her.

"Yes?" she replied, surprise etched across the contours of her face. Understandably so, of course, considering he had never spoken to her like this, where someone might overhear.

"I…I was wondering if…if maybe we could get together and talk sometime." Scorpius asked, biting his lips nervously. Now it was Rose's turn to raise her eyebrows and he saw a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's really a good idea, Scorpius." She answered in a quiet voice. Scorpius gazed back into her hazel eyes, a bit taken aback by her words.

"Look, I know that –"

"Yes, and that's why I'm not sure if we should even try." Rose interrupted. Scorpius sighed inwardly. He hadn't expected it to be this hard to convince her.

"Can you just give me a chance to explain?" Scorpius pleaded, hoping to show her that things were different now. Lucius was no longer in the picture. They could be friends now and not have to carry that burden with him.

"I don't know…" Rose muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, just stop blabbering and get to class already." A deep voice said from behind Rose. Scorpius peered over her shoulder to see the portrait of Snape pursing its thin lips in annoyance. "Students these days, never give us a moment's peace." Snape grumbled. Scorpius gave the portrait a glare, then turned back to Rose.

"Please, Rose? Just half an hour?" his former closest friend contemplated his offer for a moment before sighing lightly, then giving a slow nod.

"Alright." She agreed. "Now, some of us need to get to class." She added, giving him a pointed glare. Grinning, Scorpius opened the door once again and beckoned for her to go inside first.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, ten points each from Gryffindor for tardiness." Slughorn exclaimed as soon as they entered the classroom. "Please don't be late again."

"Sorry, sir. It was my fault." Scorpius replied as he took a seat beside Albus.

"Be that as it may, it disrupts the class." Slughorn responded sternly from behind his desk. Scorpius nodded his head as the Potions Professor continued with his lesson.

It wasn't until after dinner that day when Scorpius got to talk to Rose again. They passed each other in the hall and agreed to meet that Friday afternoon in the Room of Requirement. Scorpius was a bit distraught at having to wait four entire days, but their schedules prevented any meetings from happening earlier.

When Friday finally came, Scorpius could feel his nerves kicking into high-gear. This was it; his final chance to get his closest friend back.

* * *

Rose gazed thoughtfully into the soft, crackling flames of the fire as she settled herself onto the couch of her and Scorpius' normal room in the Room of Requirement. She had gotten there a few minutes early to prepare herself for their now-inevitable meeting. Rose wasn't sure why she had agreed to it. Despite how excited she was to see him, she couldn't deny the feeling of doubt inside of her. Would they really be able to make things work this time?

Scorpius had been on her mind a lot lately, after the meeting with Draco during her visit with Allison. She had found herself beginning to hope that maybe they could make things work after all. Those thoughts had quickly come to a grinding halt, however, as soon as she remembered Lucius. There was no way they could get around that problem.

Strangely, Scorpius had seemed to be acting a good bit different during their conversation outside of Potions class. He had appeared to be…happy. Truly happy, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Rose was anxiously waiting to find out what it was exactly. Whatever it was, it was apparently enough to convince him that their friendship was worth another shot.

The door suddenly creaked open and Scorpius' head popped inside. Grinning at seeing her sitting on the couch, he quickly rushed inside and closed the door. Rose gave him a small nod as he walked across the room towards her.

She noticed how much he had grown over the past year. He was a good two to three inches taller than her now, his shoulders had broadened a bit, and his silver hair was longer now as well, the albicant locks swept over to one side as they fell slightly over his brow.

"Hey." He murmured, shaking her from her thoughts as he plopped down on the plush armchair across from her, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey." Rose replied simply. A stilted silence ensued for a few moments before she spoke up again. "So what is all this about?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. Scorpius grinned, and Rose raised her eyebrows at his cheery mood. He was rarely this joyous.

"Lucius is gone." He answered triumphantly. Rose stared back into his grey eyes for a moment, disbelief flowing freely through her veins.

"What?" she responded, leaning forward in her seat.

"He's gone, Rose." Scorpius repeated, leaning forward as well. Rose raised her eyebrows, puzzled by his words.

"Gone as in…"

"No, he's fine." Scorpius assured her. "But he's in Asia. For two years." Again, Rose felt a surge of disbelief.

"Two years?" he nodded, his smile widening even more.

"Yup. That means we can be friends, Rose." Rose could feel his joy and felt a similar sensation inside of herself, but the ever-present doubt was holding strong.

"Is that really such a good idea?" she implored, tilting her head to the side. "We don't exactly have a stellar track record with these types of things."

"We can make it work." Scorpius insisted firmly. Rose bit her lower lip, still not entirely convinced.

"Scorpius, I..I'm just not sure if we should." She replied quietly, glancing away for a moment before dragging her eyes back to meet his iron-grey ones. She could see the visible hurt and confusion mingled together in them.

"Why not?" he queried. Rose hesitated.

"Look, last time we…separated, it wasn't pretty." She began. "We both said some things we shouldn't have. But you don't know how much I regretted it. Every day, I wanted to come back to you and apologize. But I didn't because I knew it wouldn't work. Even now, with Lucius being gone and all, I... I just don't want to risk losing you again." Rose hadn't expected to end on such an emotional note, but that was what had come out of her mouth. She gauged Scorpius' reaction and saw his eyes swirling with confliction as he considered how to reply.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He eventually responded. "It's just...Rose, you were my best friend." Rose closed her eyes briefly, feeling even worse. "I'd give anything to have that again."

"I would too, but is it really going to be worth it in the end?" she pointed out. Scorpius sighed.

"To me, it is. It's worth the risk. Just forget about my family, would you?" Rose watched as he ran a hand through his silver hair. "This time it'll be real. No more Lucius, watching our every move and dictating what we can and can't do." She glanced away, staring for an instant into the bright flames of the fire as it licked hungrily at the sides of the fireplace.

"Alright." She replied after a few minutes of silence. She gazed back at Scorpius and saw the relief mixed with happiness painted across his face.  
"I promise you, we'll make this work." He assured her, standing to his feet and striding over to her. Rose felt a small smile creeping up the sides of her own face as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her own feet.

"You better." She responded, feeling loads happier already. They were actually doing this.

"I will." He promised in a firm voice, then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Rose slung her own arms around his waist, feeling the familiar warm sensation taking up residence in her stomach.

"I missed you." She murmured into the fabric of his school robes.

"I know." Scorpius replied cheekily. Rose took the opportunity to swat him playfully on the back since he showed no sign of letting her go just yet.

When Rose finally pulled away, she saw her own joy mirrored in his grey eyes. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she had really missed him. She could scarcely believe it. They were back together, at long last. Her best friend, her closest comrade, her most trusted companion was back. He had come back for her.

With that warm sensation still blooming inside her stomach, Rose looped her arm through his.

"Well, Scorpius." She began, directing him towards the door. "I believe the services of this room are no longer needed."

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed it! This was a short one, I know, but it kinda sets up how the rest of the year will progress. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review if you have time! Adios, my Potterheads. Until next time :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Darn you, writer's block. Sorry, know I haven't been updating very frequently. But I'm done with my other fic now, so I can concentrate on this one :D Here's the latest!**

"You did what?" Allison exclaimed, her face alight in horror and shock. "Have you gone mental?"

"Allison, I'm not going to argue with you." Rose replied, trying to keep her voice calm while she watched her friend pace in front of her bed. It was later that night, and their other roommates were still down in the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving the two of them alone for the time being.

"But Rose, I thought we had decided –"

"No, you decided for me." Rose interjected grumpily as she sat crisscrossed on her mattress. "Scorpius and I are friends, and I'm not going to change that anytime soon." Allison was still pacing, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"He's a Malfoy, Rose. How many times must I tell you what that means?"

"You're wrong, Allison." Rose retorted. "Just trust me on this one. I know what I'm doing." Allison sighed, then finally stopped pacing so she could face her.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." She replied quietly, her face softening in concern. Rose gave a weak smile.

"I know." She responded. "But I won't get hurt with Scorpius." Allison raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"You don't know that." She pointed out. Rose sighed lightly.

"No, I suppose I don't." she remarked. "But I have to give him a chance."

"Why?" Allison inquired, sitting down beside her. "Why can't you just forget about him and move on?" Rose looked away from her friend's inquisitive gaze. She bit her lip as she contemplated how to respond.

"I don't know." She eventually answered. "I just can't." Rose glanced back at Allison to see a sad look painted across her face.

"I can't stop you from doing this." She replied. "But don't come crying to me if he turns out to be no better than his father."

With that, Allison hopped off Rose's bed and stomped off towards her wardrobe. Rose watched her go, uncertain of how to react. It wasn't exactly a blessing, nor was it a curse. She hoped Allison was finally content to let her do what she wanted.

As she leaned back onto her pillow and pulled up the blankets, Rose let that thought ease her into a restful slumber.

The next morning was quiet around the castle. It was still the first week of school, and everyone was weary from getting back into the swing of things. Rose was the first of her room's inhabitants to wake, and hastily dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a comfortable t-shirt before heading downstairs.

The Common Room was mostly empty, save a few students who were up and studying already. Rose rubbed her eyes sleepily while she climbed out of the portrait hole entrance and made her way to the Great Hall.

She spotted Scorpius eating with the Scamander twins, all three of their heads bowed close together as they ate. Rose walked over to them, plopping down next to Scorpius just as they ceased talking.

"What are you lot up to?" Rose implored as she scooped a rather generous spoonful of eggs onto her plate, followed by a few pieces of toast.

"Scheming." Lysander answered. "What else?"

"Ah." Rose responded, not surprised in the least. "And what exactly does your latest batch of evil plans entail?"

"Filch, of course." Scorpius replied, raising his eyebrows up and down mischievously. Rose tried, and failed, to hold back a grin.

"Do tell." She pleaded, propping her chin up atop her hands as she leaned her elbows on the table. The twins grinned as Scorpius looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, then leaned in closer.

"We're going to set off an entire package of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs inside of his office." He whispered. Rose gaped at him in shock.

"You wouldn't." she responded. Now it was Scorpius' turn to grin.

"That's the idea." He remarked, shifting back to his original position while turning his chin up proudly.

"Let's not forget that this brilliant idea was _my_ idea." Lorcan interjected.

"I helped." Scorpius reminded him.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Lysander jumped in.

"Not too far from the truth, actually." Lorcan teased, sniffing at his twin brother's clothes and feigning a look of disgust. Lysander gave him a playful shove in return and the twins began one of their infamous squabbles.

"When are you planning on pulling off such a feat?" Rose asked Scorpius while the twins argued over who had the ugliest nose.

"Right after breakfast." Scorpius answered simply as he swallowed a mouthful of oatmeal. "That's when Filch does his morning rounds. We'll sneak down to his office, set up the fireworks, then rig them to the door so they go off when the next person walks through."

"What if you get caught?" Rose queried. Scorpius shrugged nonchalantly.

"I suppose we'll get quite a bit of detention." He replied. Rose bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"You lot are the worst." She responded, shaking her head ruefully.

"You in?" Scorpius asked, ignoring the jab. Rose grinned.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Scorpius led the group out of the Great Hall when they were all done with breakfast. On the way out, they passed Allison Sommerfield coming down for her morning meal. Scorpius noticed her giving him a murderous glare, and stole a glance at Rose to see her smiling nervously at her roommate.

Deciding to ignore Allison, he kept going on towards the exit. The twins and Rose were close behind as he led the way out into the Entrance Hall, then from there into Filch's room.

It had been a while since Scorpius had been inside the old, musty room. If memory served him correctly, the last time he had been here was when he and Rose had gotten detention back in first year. Scorpius smiled to himself as he recalled the memory.

"You got the package?" Lorcan asked Lysander. Lysander carefully pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth from his backpack. Scorpius ordered Lorcan to watch the door while the rest of them set up the fireworks.

"Careful, now." Scorpius murmured as Rose attached one of the last fireworks to the bunch they already had set up. "We don't want this to go off with us still in the room." Rose rolled her eyes as she finished the wiring.

"Thanks, Mum." She retorted dryly. "What would I do without you here to guide me?" Scorpius held back a smile while she flung a playful smirk in his direction. He completed wiring his own firework, then glanced over at Lysander to see that he had finished his as well.

"Are we all done?" he asked, standing to his feet and looking at their work.

"I believe so." Lysander answered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Scorpius muttered a quick charm to rig the fireworks to the door.

"That should be good, then." He remarked, looking around the room nervously. "We should probably –"

"Someone's coming!" Lorcan suddenly exclaimed frantically from the doorway. Scorpius paused for a moment and heard footsteps approaching.

"Run!" Scorpius whispered as loud as he could, ushering all them out of the door. They raced down the small hallway that led to the Entrance Hall, then out into the open. Luckily, not a soul was present in the grand hall.

"Split up!" Rose ordered, and Scorpius felt her grab his hand and yank him with her as the twins headed in the opposite direction.

Scorpius raced beside her as they pelted into a side hallway that housed a few storage closets. Rose flung open the door to the nearest one, then pulled him in behind her. Scorpius carefully closed the door behind them, trying not to slam it as the latch clicked shut.

"That was close." Rose breathed, then uttered a quick ' _Lumos'_ to offer some light to the dark room. A few brooms and mops hung on the wall, but the closet was mostly bare other than that. Scorpius leaned against the wall, waiting for something to happen.

"I hope he didn't see us." He murmured thoughtfully. "I'm really not in the mood for a month of detention."

"You and me both." Rose agreed, leaning against the wall beside him.

It was a few moments later when the loud thumps and explosions started, quickly followed by screams. Scorpius couldn't tell whether they were from pain or rage, though it was probably the latter, assuming that it had been Filch who had discovered their fireworks. The explosions continued along with the yells and shouts. Footsteps pounded as student and professors alike rushed to the scene to investigate.

" _Whoever did this will pay!"_ Came a furious screech that could be heard all the way from the Entrance Hall. The explosions were finally starting to fizzle down, but the damage had been done. " _I will personally see to it that the students responsible are made the most miserable students in this blasted school!"_ Filch continued.

Scorpius bit his lip to keep from laughing, and a glance at Rose told him that she was chuckling quietly behind her hand.

"I can't believe we just did that." She whispered, temporarily removing her hand.

"Great, wasn't it?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded, unable to speak due to her laughter. Scorpius grinned.

It felt wonderful being together again. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until now. It amazed him they could go back to their old ways this quickly; granted, they hadn't done anything this outrageous before, but they had had their moments.

The one thing Scorpius couldn't figure out was why on earth Rose wasted her time with him. After everything she must have been told about him and his family, it was a wonder she even spoke to him. It touched him that she never gave up on him. Even if she acted like she had, and even through their separation, deep down she had always missed him and believed in him. Scorpius held on to that thought more than any other.

"We should probably go back so we don't look suspicious." Rose suggested after a few more moments of silence. "I'm sure everyone's down there by now."

"True that." Scorpius agreed. "C'mon." he pulled open the door, then made sure no one was in the hall outside before beckoning for her to follow him. Rose led the way back towards the Entrance Hall, Scorpius scurrying along close behind.

Sure enough, nearly every student in Hogwarts was gathered in or around the Entrance Hall as the professors attempted to put out the few-remaining Whiz-Bangs that were still active. Filch was standing in a corner, and Scorpius was pleased to see that his face was covered in soot and his thin, scraggly hair appeared to be singed in quite a few places.

The twins were standing on the opposite side of the room. Scorpius caught the eyes of them both, and tried not to smile as they both gave him a thumbs-up signal. Rose stepped closer to him as Headmistress McGonagall emerged from the small corridor leading to Filch's office. Her hat was slightly askew, but other than that she looked unharmed. Scorpius bit his lip nervously as her watchful gaze scanned the room. The grand hall silenced as she cleared her throat.

"The student or students who are responsible for these actions, would you please come forward?" she inquired, her confident voice carrying through the hallway effortlessly. Neither Scorpius or Rose made any attempt to move, and a quick glance told him that the twins weren't giving in either. "Very well." McGonagall continued. "Rest assured, we will find out who did this."

"What?!" Filch exclaimed, his voice laced with rage. "That's it? We must find out who did this to me! Give me some Veritaserum and I'll make 'em talk –"

"That will be quite unnecessary." McGonagall interjected in a firm tone. "I'm sure we will find out the culprit in due time."

"But –"

"That will do, Argus." McGonagall concluded, whisking away from the caretaker, her robes flying elegantly behind her. If Scorpius hadn't known her any better, he would have sworn he detected a hint of amusement in her eyes. Then again, who wasn't fed up with Filch?

* * *

Rose flopped down carelessly on the mattress, a grin spread across her face. It was later that evening, and she had retired to her room for the night, exhausted from the day's activities.

"It was you and Scorpius, wasn't it?" Allison asked as she finished sealing a letter from her own bed. "You're the ones who set off the fireworks?"

"Maybe." Rose replied, unable to wipe the grin from her face as she rolled over onto her stomach. Her friend sighed.

"He'll get you into serious trouble one of these days." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Please don't start this again." She pleaded. Allison huffed, looking up from her sealed envelope.

"What do you see in him?" she asked, her voice filled with frustration. "What is it that makes you want to be with him so much?"

"Because he doesn't judge me over who my name is." Rose fired back, feeling equally annoyed herself. "He doesn't care if I'm the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and I don't care if he's the son of Draco Malfoy."

"Well you should care." Allison grumbled.

"You don't know what he's been through!" Rose exclaimed, her voice elevating as she became more and more angry with her friend. "Look, I'm sorry if you don't like our friendship, but I'm sick and tired of running away from him when I'm one of the only friends he has in this place. If you have a problem with it, get over it."

With that, Rose whirled back over onto her back, glaring angrily up at the ceiling. She sensed Allison's indignation and anger coming from her bed, but refused to say anything more. She was done arguing.

She and Scorpius were friends now. For good. There was no going back.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks again to all of my loyal followers! You guys rock :D see y'all next time, and please review if you get a chance!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm not even going to make up an excuse, so I'll just be upfront about it: I was lazy and didn't feel like writing for this story. There. I'm sorry.**

 **But I'm back! And here's the latest :D enjoy!**

"Checkmate." Scorpius exclaimed as he moved his knight until a lethal position.

"This is hopeless." Albus muttered, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "You and Rose are both too good at this."

"She's the only one besides my dad who can beat me." Scorpius agreed.

He glanced across the Gryffindor Common Room to see Rose herself chatting away with Allison Sommerfield as the two girls did their homework. The ginger-haired girl raised her head for a brief instant and caught Scorpius' gaze. She offered him a small smile, then turned her attention back to Allison.

"So, you and Rose." Albus began, shifting in his seat as he started resetting the chess board. Scorpius turned back to his roommate. He and Albus had never been extremely close, but they were starting to hang out more since Rose and him had gotten back on speaking terms.

"What about me and Rose?" Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you two, you know, a thing now or something?" Albus inquired casually. Scorpius sighed, looking away for a moment before responding.

"No." He answered simply.

"Oh." Albus replied. "You both have been awfully chummy lately. I was just wondering, that's all."

"We're not a thing." Scorpius assured him in a resigned voice.

As they began a second round of Wizard's Chess, Scorpius thought over Albus' words. He supposed it had been foolish to think that they wouldn't get asked something like that eventually. Albus was right. They had been getting very close recently. They were only a month into their third school year here at Hogwarts and it was already looking to be the best yet.

Still, Scorpius couldn't deny the ping he felt in his chest whenever he glanced into her hazel eyes, or happened to touch her ginger-red hair. He had always thought of her as pretty, of course, but now there was something more. She had grown quite a bit since they had first met, and not just physically. To Scorpius, she had grown to be even more beautiful.

Shaking his head slightly, Scorpius pushed the thought as far away as he could. It wasn't fair to either of them to think about something ever happening between the two of them. A relationship like that would never work. It had been hard enough forging a mere friendship that would work, and even that wasn't guaranteed for forever. Nevertheless, Scorpius had been having these thoughts more and more. And they were getting harder to push away.

Scorpius snuck another glance at Rose and saw that she was peering in his direction as well. He gave her a wide grin, waving slightly. She made sure Allison was immersed in her homework before smiling and waving back.

Turning his attention back to the chess game, Scorpius saw that once again, Albus had made a fatal error.

"When will you ever learn?" Scorpius teased, using his bishop to capture his roommate's queen.

"Git." Albus muttered under his breath as he crossed his thin arms over his chest.

"Not my fault you can't play a decent game of chess." Scorpius retorted. Albus merely grunted in reply.

"Hey Scorpius." He began after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" Scorpius replied, looking up at his friend. Albus leaned forward, glancing around to make sure no one was listening or watching them.

"Do you think Allison would say yes if I asked her to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked in a hushed voice. Scorpius tried not to laugh at the look of nervousness painted across Albus' face.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "She may not since you've been hanging around me." He added as an afterthought. Albus nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm." He murmured, rubbing his chin.  
"It can't hurt to ask, though." Scorpius hastily continued. "The worst she could do is say no."

"And then I have to live with the rejection for the rest of eternity." Albus reminded him, staring glumly off into the distance. "No big deal." Scorpius gave him a reassuring smile. It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't going with anyone to Hogsmeade. An idea struck him and he smiled softly to himself.

"I think she'd say yes. You should go for it." He encouraged. That seemed to make Albus feel somewhat better, and he nodded determinedly.

"I think I will. After dinner. I'm going to ask her. Thanks Scorpius. You're a good friend." Scorpius grinned.

"Good that." He responded, then focused once again on the game. "Sorry mate, looks like I'm gonna have to take your king."

"You git."

* * *

Rose sighed lightly, running a hand through her long, red locks. She was currently attempting to write a letter to her parents but the words weren't coming to her. Nothing overly exciting had happened since her last letter.

Convinced that they probably wouldn't mind a short letter for once, she scribbled down a few words onto the parchment before sealing it into an envelope and standing from her perch on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. The room was mostly empty, as the majority of the students had already made the trek to the Great Hall for dinner. Deciding she had enough time beforehand, Rose climbed through the portrait hall and made her way to the West Tower towards the Owlery.

Hogwarts was quiet as the tumultuous din of the students was confined to the Great Hall. Rose wove her way through the maze of hallways and corridors as she hiked up to the West Tower. She could have sworn for a moment that she heard footsteps behind her, but they stopped when she halted to listen for them.

The owls were wide awake, hooting softly as Rose slowly creaked open the door and stepped inside. The stench of owl droppings and feathers filled her nostrils as she breathed in. Her owl, Leia, gave a hearty screech when it saw her and instantly swooped down to land on her shoulder.

"Hey there." Rose cooed, rubbing her pale grey owl's downy head. "Got a letter for you." Using a piece of string, she tied the letter to the bird's foot before taking it to the wide window. "There you go!" she exclaimed, watching as the owl took flight and dove out the window. It immediately began flapping its wings, soaring through the evening sky as it went away on its quest.

"Rose?"

Rose let out a small yelp of surprise, nearly leaping out of her skin. Her foot caught the edge of the wall and she felt her body stumbling forwards, straight toward the open window. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. Rose swirled around to face whoever it was that had nearly sent her tumbling out the window, preparing to give the person a piece of her mind.

"What do you…" her voice trailed off as she stared into the iron-grey eyes of Scorpius. "Oh. It's you." She murmured. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He replied. Rose smirked.

"Then don't sneak up on me like that." She responded, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"I saw you coming up here, and I followed you." Scorpius admitted. Rose tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"What for?" she implored. He hesitated before answering.

"I wanted to ask you something while we were alone." He continued, avoiding her gaze for a moment as he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. Rose's eyes narrowed. He seemed to be nervous for some odd reason.

"Ask me what?" she queried in a quiet voice. Scorpius dragged his eyes back to meet hers.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, uh, if it's not too much trouble, if you might like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" he stammered. "Just as friends, you know." He added quickly.

"Of course." Rose answered, smiling. She wasn't sure what had gotten him so worked up about it. "You didn't think I was going to say no, did you?" Scorpius ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Well, no. But I just…" his voice tapered off and he never finished.

Rose realized in that instant that he was still holding on to her arm. They were only a few inches apart, and she was almost certain that the atmosphere thickened in between them. Scorpius was still staring into her eyes, his steely grey eyes boring into her hazel orbs. Rose felt a small flutter inside her chest. Something she hadn't felt before; or at least something she hadn't allowed herself to feel before.

"W-we should probably go down to dinner." She whispered, swallowing nervously at his close proximity.

"Right." Scorpius murmured, releasing her arm and stepping back. He scratched the back of his neck with his hand again.

Rose led the way down the stairway as they headed for the Great Hall. All the way her heart was thumping frantically inside her chest. What had just happened there? She and Scorpius were friends, nothing more. So why had she felt that little spark inside of her that claimed something different? To make matters worse, this wasn't the first time it had happened;

And that thought alone terrified her.

* * *

Draco ran a tired hand through his long silver locks. The clock ticked away on the mantle while the fire roared merrily beneath it. Drumming his fingers quietly on the table beside his armchair, Draco scanned the contents of the letter in his hand. A smile crept up the well-chiseled contours of his face.

"Is that from Scorpius?" a familiar soft voice asked from behind him.

"Yes." Draco answered, smiling even wider as his wife leaned down from behind and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"How's he doing?" Astoria inquired.

"Very well, it would seem." Draco replied, handing the piece of parchment to her so she could read it. "He seems to be getting rather close with that Rose girl."

"Hmm." Astoria murmured absent-mindedly as she read the letter for herself. "Yes, so it would seem."

"Lucius won't be too pleased with that." Draco remarked in a dry voice as he took a small sip out of his glass of water. His wife sighed.

"Would you forget about Lucius?" she responded, walking around the chair so she was in front of it. "He's in Asia, for Merlin's sake." Astoria grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. Draco gave her a half-hearted smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging him closer.

"He won't be there for forever, Astoria." He pointed out.

"Let's just worry about the here and now." She replied, raising her eyebrows up and down flirtatiously. She broke away for a moment and swept away to a far corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" Draco implored, his eyes narrowing in puzzlement.

"Something we haven't done in far too long." Astoria answered. Draco stepped after her, then realized she was turning on the old gramophone. Smiling to himself, he leaned against the back of the armchair, watching while she picked a record, then placed it onto the old-fashioned muggle machine.

"I like where this is going." He teased as soft music began to filter into the air. Astoria grinned, walking back up to him.

"Thought you might." She shot back, her grin widening as Draco swept her into his arms.

They were soon swaying smoothly, back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Draco felt his heart constrict as Astoria laid her head on his chest. Closing his eyes, he relished the feeling of having the woman he loved safe in his arms.

The past month and a half had been pure bliss. Draco could walk amongst his own home now without having any and every move and word being watched and reported to Lucius. It was so…freeing. Draco couldn't ever remember feeling so at peace.

Yet even then, there was still the ever-present gnawing at the back of his mind. The incessant voices that reminded him of Lucius' inevitable return. They warned of the man who was so hellbent on saving his family name, he would stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. Even if it meant hurting Draco; or worse, his family.

A shiver ran through his lithe frame as Draco thought of his father's cold grey eyes. Astoria seemed to sense his discomfort, and she pulled away slightly to look up at him with her hazel eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice still so soft. Draco stared back down at her. He never tired of her. Of any of this. She was so beautiful, and he didn't deserve her.

"Nothing." He assured her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Just being a worrywart."

"What's new, then?" Astoria retorted, throwing him a playful smile. Draco gave her an exasperated glare.

"Very funny." He replied, then began swaying again.

"Do you remember our wedding night?" Astoria asked quietly after another few minutes of silence.

"Of course I do." Draco answered. They were still dancing, this time to a slow song. "I remember everything." A smile graced his lips as he recalled everything that happened on that night long ago.

"Remember when we danced in the hotel room?" Astoria continued, her voice nostalgic as she glanced up into his eyes.

"I remember you bickering because we hadn't had a proper reception, and you never got to have an official first dance." Draco replied. "And then you insisted on dancing." Astoria grinned.

"It was wonderful, wasn't it?" she responded. Draco grinned.

"Every second." He whispered, leaning down to capture her mouth with his own. His hands left her sides, weaving their way into her wavy, ebony locks as he pulled her closer. Astoria gave a soft moan against his lips as she reciprocated with equal fervor. She pulled away after a moment, her hands clutching the material of his sweater.

"I think we should take this upstairs." She murmured breathlessly, her eyes twinkling suggestively. Draco smiled to himself as she practically dragged him out of the sitting room and into the foyer.

As they walked, Draco tried to forget about all of his pointless worries and concerns. Astoria was right; Lucius was in Asia now. He could do them no harm from there. Still, the gnawing continued. Deep down, Draco knew.

There was no getting rid of Lucius.

 **A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be delving into the Scorpy-Rose romance for a while, and I'm still standing by that. But I wanted to start leading up to it, hence the events of this chapter. Also just wanted to check in on Draco and see how he was doing. Really pumped for the prequel, provided I ever get around to finishing this one :P**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading, and please review if you get a chance! God bless, and hope you all have a great night.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ok, I have a legitimate excuse this time; my laptop wasn't working. There. Sorry. This week has been super busy, and regardless of how much my fanfics mean to me, I think you will all understand when I say they aren't the number one priority in my life.**

 **Anywho, here's the latest. Skipped ahead a few months from the last chapter, and now we're at Christmas! Hope you guys enjoy it :D**

It was the morning of Christmas Eve when the snow flurries began. The sky above shed its tiny, albicant flakes onto the earth far below. They fell slowly through the cold, frigid atmosphere before landing on the towers and spires of Hogwarts, covering the roof with a blanket of white.

Rose stared out one of the windows of the Great Hall whilst she gobbled down her breakfast. A smile was covering the freckled contours of her face as she watched the snowfall, her eyes alight with joy and wonder. She never tired of seeing such a wondrous sight.

"Oi, Rose!" a familiar voice said, dragging her attention back to those who were surrounding her at the table. She was seated in between the Scamander twins and across from Scorpius.

"What?" she asked, turning to Lysander, the one who had spoken.

"Are you coming outside with us after breakfast?" he inquired as he shoveled a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"Or are you going to stay in here and daydream?" Lorcan finished, giving her a teasing glance. Rose shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

"I was thinking that I might give you a snowball in the face." she retorted. Lorcan grinned.

"That's the spirit." He replied.

"Thank goodness it's a Saturday." Lysander remarked, sneaking a glance over at the teacher's tables. "Otherwise we'd be sitting in class all day."

"You lot would still find a way to miss class." Scorpius reminded the twins in a dry voice. Rose chuckled.

"As would you." She responded. He offered her a mischievous grin.  
"Would you expect anything less?" he queried. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I guess not." She answered drolly.

"And naturally, you'd join me." Scorpius continued, giving her a pointed look.

"Well, of course." She replied cheekily. "Someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

"Alright, enough jibber-jabber." Lorcan interjected, standing to his feet. "Let's go outside."

"Meet at the door in twenty minutes." Rose agreed, finishing off the last bit of her bacon before rushing back to the Gryffindor Tower to change into the proper clothing for a romp in the snow.

Once she was back in her dorm room, Rose slipped into some leggings before pulling on a pair of jeans on top for an extra layer of warmth. She then pulled on multiple layers of shirts, followed by her coat. Three pairs of socks went on her feet before she slid them into her boots. The last articles of clothing were her scarf, mittens, and headband that covered her ears, but still had plenty of room for her long, red locks to fall through. Satisfied with her appearance, Rose made her way back down to the Common Room, then slipped through the portrait hole exit before marching down the hall to the Entrance Hall.

Scorpius and the Scamander twins were waiting, just as they had agreed upon. Rose smiled, feeling happier than she had in quite a few days. It was almost Christmas, and it was snowing. Life couldn't get much better than that.

The only thing missing was her family. Rose missed them terribly, but she had elected to stay behind at Hogwarts this year. The Christmas feast was always fun, and besides; a good many of her friends were still here. Allison and Albus both, however, had chosen to go home to their families this year, leaving Rose with the twins and Scorpius. She had to admit, it was somewhat relieving to be able to be with Scorpius without having to deal with the harsh glares from Allison.

"C'mon, slowpoke." Scorpius called out as she bounded towards them, her footsteps light and cheery.

"I'm here." She muttered, slowing to a walk as she approached. "Let's go."

Lorcan led the way as the three of them made their way out the door and down the steps to the courtyard, and from there out onto the front lawn. Only a few tall blades of grass dared to peer out from underneath the blanket of snow that covered the expansive lawn. Rose grinned at the sight, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow.

"Watch it!" Lysander exclaimed, turning and starting to run in the opposite direction. "She's armed!"

"Armed and deadly." Rose agreed, hurling the ball of snow at him and watching in satisfaction as it crashed into his receding back. He gave a loud yelp in protest before quickly forming his own snowball in retribution.

"Let the games begin." Scorpius yelled, grinning wildly as he began shaping up a snowball in between his gloved hands.

"Lorcan, you're with me." Rose shouted, beckoning for the other twin to join her as Scorpius and Lysander teamed up a few yards away.

They spent the next half hour throwing balls of snow both large and small at each other, the teams never really sticking together. Rose eventually ended up siding with Scorpius as the twins formed an alliance. She squealed as a ball of snow hit her from behind, the small bits of ice running down her neck and back. Whirling around, she spotted Lorcan racing away with a mischievous smirk painted across his face.

"Come and get me!" he shouted tauntingly over his shoulder as he flew across the snow, back towards his brother.

"Let's go get him." Rose ordered, grabbing Scorpius by the arm and pulling him after her as she stomped through the snow towards the twins.

"It might help if we had a better plan of attack instead of walking straight towards them where they can easily see us." Scorpius pointed out. Rose sighed lightly, considering their options as she watched the twins begin to build an impromptu fort out of the snow.

"What did you have in mind?" she implored, glancing sideways at him. Scorpius' grey eyes were glimmering brightly, a few locks of his silver hair falling lightly over his brow.

"Something like this." He answered, then promptly proceeded to take a hidden snowball from behind his back and dump it ungracefully on her head. Rose gave a loud scream in both surprise and anger as the ice fragments dripped down her face and neck. Swirling around to face her unforeseen attacker, she gave him a hearty whack on the shoulder before shoving him backwards. She wasn't terribly angry, but it had caught her by surprise.

Scorpius stumbled backwards, his feet tripping over themselves and causing him to topple over towards the ground. Rose instantly felt a smidgen of regret (though not much), and lunged forward to try and stop him from falling. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him. She gave a small yelp of surprise as she felt herself tumbling full-speed towards the ground.

They both landed with a soft thud in the powdery blanket of the snow. Rose realized she was laying sprawled on top of Scorpius, her head resting atop his chest. The second thing to occur to her was that he was wheezing heavily.

"Are you ok?" she asked, realizing she had probably knocked the wind out of him. Rose propped herself up on her hands so the weight of her frame was no longer crushing him.

"Can't… breathe." He stammered, coughing as he tried to get some air into his lungs. She smirked, her lips forming a thin line as she glared down at him.

"That's what you get for turning on your ally." She riposted. He sighed, though a shadow of a smile crossed his own cheeks.

"I suppose." He gave in.

"Good that." She responded, then chucked a fistful of snow onto his face.

"Ow!" he shouted, wiping the snow off of his face. Rose grinned saucily.

"Say you're sorry." She commanded. He gave her an exasperated glare.

"Or else?" he inquired.

"Or else you're getting a lot more snow in the face." she threatened. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking away. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I think you can do better than that." She replied. He glared at her again, then let out another soft sigh.

"Rose Weasley, I, Scorpius Malfoy, offer you my sincerest apology on the matter of turning against you during a game of snowballs."

"That's more like it." Rose remarked, finally content to get off of him. Using her knees as support, she began to rise when she felt a hand grasping her arm. Glancing back at Scorpius, she saw the familiar glint of mischief in his steel-grey eyes. He suddenly shoved her shoulder, pushing her off of him and onto the ground next to him. Rose let out a yell as her body fell into the frigid temperatures of the snow, the icy blanket encapsulating her in all of its coolness.

"How does that feel, huh?" he queried, standing to his feet and brushing the snow off of his clothes while Rose lay on the ground beneath him. She glared furiously at him.

"Not funny is how it feels." She answered.

"Funny how that is." He replied, grinning down at her.

"Help me up before I kick you where it hurts." Rose muttered. She watched as Scorpius smiled, then reached down to take her outstretched hand. His strong hand wrapped around hers, then pulled her off the ground to her feet. Rose dusted off her own clothes, ignoring the smirk etched across her friend's face.

Glancing around the lawn, she saw that many more students had begun making their way outside. Lorcan and Lysander were currently chucking snowballs at any unsuspecting passerby before ducking behind their snow fort for cover. Rose was more than a bit surprised to see a good many of the professors standing near the entrance to the courtyard. Even Headmistress McGonagall was present, standing as stately as always with her black robes billowing elegantly around her.

"I have an idea." Scorpius leaned over to whisper as Rose studied the landscape around her. She let out a small groan.

"Should I be worried?" she asked in an equally quiet tone.

"Probably." He answered truthfully. She sighed.

"Get on with it then." She replied. He leaned even closer, whispering the plan into her ear. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" she implored, giving him a skeptical glance. "We could get in some serious trouble."

"That's what makes it fun." He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. She contemplated his scheme for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

"Alright, then." Scorpius responded. "You know what to do."

"This better work." She yelled after him as he bolted away to get into his own position.

Rose began walking back towards the courtyard, her feet sinking into the snow as more flakes fell from the heavens above. As she approached the row of professors, she made her way to McGonagall.

"…and I told him he was mental, of course." She was saying to Professor Slughorn. The Potions Professor was nodding thoughtfully, though he didn't seem to be paying much attention to the Headmistress' tale.

"Headmistress?" Rose said politely, waiting a few feet away.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall replied, motioning for her to step closer. "What is it?"

"It's just that…uhm…" she stammered, mentally reprimanding herself for not thinking of something to say earlier.

"Yes?" McGonagall said, leaning forward. Rose managed to form an idea and latched onto it.

"I had a bet, you see, with a few of my friends." She began, instantly regretting her choice of words.

"Gambling is a dangerous pastime, Miss Weasley." McGonagall reminded her. Rose nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She continued, trying to keep her voice steady. She could see Scorpius moving into his proper position. "We were just wondering whether or not this was the biggest snowfall Hogwarts has ever had. Perhaps you might know?" the headmistress raised her eyebrows, seemingly perplexed by such a question.

"I have no earthly clue whether or not this is the biggest, though I doubt it is the case." She answered. Rose nodded, swallowing nervously as she spotted Scorpius approaching from behind McGonagall. He had two particularly large snowballs in his hands and a mischievous grin planted firmly on his face.

"I see." She replied, straining to keep her eyes on the headmistress. McGonagall gave her a curious stare and Rose was beginning to think this woman could see right through her.

"Is something the matter, Miss Weasley?" she inquired, her face dawning its usual stern expression.

"No." Rose answered a bit too quickly. Scorpius was nearly there.

"Hmm." The Headmistress responded.

Before Rose could make a more convincing argument, McGonagall suddenly whirled around to face her hidden attacker. Scorpius immediately straightened, dropping the snowballs to the ground.

"Oh, hi Headmistress McGonagall." He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall replied in a dry voice, the disdain almost dripping from her thin lips. "I presume you were planning on attacking your innocent, defenseless headmistress with those snowballs."

"Not at all, ma'am." Scorpius answered. Rose was surprised at how confident he sounded, despite the visible fear in his grey eyes. He was clearly a better liar than she would ever be.

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy." McGonagall responded tartly, then spun back around halfway so she could look at both of them. "As for you, Miss Weasley, I trust he talked you into this as well?"

"Yes, ma'am." She replied, hoping honesty would get her out of trouble for once. The Headmistress nodded thoughtfully, surveying her two students.

"It's nice to have some honesty around here." She remarked, dipping her head at Rose. "For that, I shall spare Miss Weasley from my wrath." A look of panic mingled with horror crossed Scorpius' face as McGonagall pulled out her wand. Rose felt a small flash of concern as well, wondering what on earth the headmistress was going to do.

To her astonishment, McGonagall pulled out her wand and uttered a small spell under her breath. A handful of snow suddenly shot into the air, whirling together in a ball of pale blue light. When the snowball was done, McGonagall muttered another jinx, sending the snowball flying straight into Scorpius' chest. It splattered all over his abdomen, sending small bits of ice flying into his face.

"Ouch!" he yelled, stumbling back a few steps.

"Let that be a lesson for you, Mr. Malfoy." The headmistress retorted. On a closer look, Rose was almost certain she detected a hint of amusement in her eyes, and the start of smile twitching on her lips. "Now, Professors." McGonagall suddenly exclaimed, her louder tone garnering the attention of all the surrounding teachers and students alike. "The students have declared war on the professors of Hogwarts. I think it is our duty to defend and protect our honor, is it not?"

The Professors gave a hearty cry and war soon broke out amongst those out on the lawn. Snowballs flew between professors and students, all participating with joyous cries as the morning wore on. Rose didn't think she had ever had so much fun in all of her life. Minus, of course, the one snowball she was unfortunate enough to receive from Hagrid; the force of the flying sphere of ice from the half-giant nearly sent her to the ground again.

She and Scorpius teamed up yet again, chasing down the nearest teachers and pelting them with snowballs. They all responded with equal vigor, sending snowballs flying back in their direction. The twins offered them cover inside their small fort where they peeped out from behind the walls to hurl some more snow at whoever was passing.

It eventually dissolved into an every-man-for-himself battle, with everyone throwing chunks and balls of snow at everyone else, regardless of age or gender. It was a grand time, and came to be known as the Snow Battle of Hogwarts. Many even suggested it become a Hogwarts tradition.

When it was finally over, and the professors were ushering the students back inside to warm up, Rose let out a deep breath. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, her fingers and toes nearly numb. But the warmth inside of her chest clearly had no intention of dimming anytime soon. Glancing sideways at Scorpius, she saw a similar look of joy plastered across his chiseled face. This was what Christmas was all about; being with some of those she loved the most and having an innumerable amount of fun.

Rose was certain that this would be the best Christmas yet.

 **A/N: There you have it! Next chapter will be another Christmasy one, just so ya know.**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone, and thank you all for your patience! You guys rock! Please review if you get a chance, and hope you all have a great day :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ok, so here's the deal; I know the romance has been going rather slow (ok, really slow), and I apologize if that's been disappointing to anyone. But seeing as they're only like 13, I don't see the need for a serious relationship at the moment. I promise it's coming, and I'll start kicking things up a notch once we get into fourth year. Thank you guys for your patience, I know you're probably getting anxious for some more action in that spectrum. Personally, I just don't like having 13 year olds dating. I survived my 13th year (and every year afterwards) without a significant other, and I think Rose and Scorpy will too.**

 **Anyway, as promised, here is another Christmas-y chapter! Hope you guys like it :D**

The Gryffindor Common Room was alight with life as the students from all years bustled about, passing around cups of egg nog and punch as laughter filtered through the air. It was late on Christmas Eve and a few of the students had already drifted off to bed, but most were still around for the impromptu Christmas party. Scorpius watched the madness taking place from his perch on one of the spacious armchairs in the corner. The twins were currently standing by the fireplace, leading a group of Gryffindors in a rousing chorus of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Rose was trying to hold in her laughter as each student sung in an entirely different key.

Scorpius wasn't in the mood for celebrating at that particular moment in time. The snowball fight from earlier had worn him out exponentially, and everyone appeared to be having a grand old time without him anyway. Sighing lightly, Scorpius sunk back into the cushiony depths of his chair.

That morning, he had been about as happy as one could be. Now, for some unexplainable reason, he was on the opposite end of the spectrum. Scorpius could feel the all-too-familiar sorrow sweeping in as the day progressed. He supposed it was for his parents. He missed them like crazy, but the prospect of finally getting to spend a Christmas with Rose had been too much to pass up. He was having the time of his life, yet he couldn't seem to keep his mind off of _him;_ Lucius, that is.

Sure, he was in Asia now, but that was merely temporary. He would inevitably return one day, bringing with him the shroud of despair that covered everything he came into contact with. Scorpius knew he had over a year until that happened, but the fact of the matter still pressed into his mind. For the past few days, especially, it had been weighing deep inside of him. Every time he glanced at Rose he couldn't help but wonder how long he had left with her. What if Lucius came back early?

The thought of having to digress to their old mannerisms of secrecy sickened him. He had gotten used to being open like this, and he hated the mere idea of going back. Yet Lucius would without a doubt get his way, and they would be forced into it nonetheless. Scorpius should know, after all, that there was no arguing with his grandfather.

It had occurred to him on multiple occasions that Rose may not want to be with him anymore if they had to go back to their old ways. Scorpius doubted someone like her would do it, yet he couldn't seem to banish the thought from his head. It terrified him, and kept him awake until the late hours of night, haunting him incessantly.

Shaking his head slightly, Scorpius inwardly scolded himself for allowing his mind to wander off again. It was nearly Christmas. He needed to be happy. If not for him, then for his friends.

Brushing aside a few locks of his silver hair that had fallen over his brow, Scorpius glanced around the room, trying to find his friends. The twins had moved on from Rudolph and were now belting out Jingle Bells in full-force, their arms slung around each other's shoulders as they swung back and forth to the beat. If Scorpius hadn't known any better, he would have said they were inebriated. Then again, it was more than likely that some of the seventh years had snuck in some fire-whiskey and spiked the punch.

Rose was leaning against one of the food tables, chatting away with another third-year girl. Even through the distance separating them, Scorpius could see the light shining deep inside her hazel eyes. Her luscious red hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few stray strands falling out to frame her face. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a slightly-ratty brown sweater that was a few sizes too large. Scorpius smiled softly to himself, unable to help but think of how beautiful she looked.

A boy who looked to be in either fourth or fifth-year suddenly approached Rose and Scorpius felt something in his stomach constrict as he began talking to her. A smile found its way up the freckled planes of her face as he offered her a glass of punch. Scorpius couldn't deny the unpleasant feeling that arose inside of him. It took him a moment to realize what it was, and when the realization struck him that it was jealousy, he instantly felt a hint of shame.

He had no right to be jealous. They were friends, and that was all there was to it. Nothing more, nothing less. Still, he couldn't argue that the thought of something more was more than a good bit appealing to him.

"Well, hey there, Mr. Scrooge." A saucy voice said, breaking him for his thoughts. Scorpius glanced up to see Rose striding towards him, two glasses of punch balanced in her steady hands.

"Scrooge?" he repeated, tilting his head to the side. Rose smirked.

"It's a Muggle book." She explained as she plopped down next to him in the armchair that had more than enough room for two. Rose handed him one of her glasses and Scorpius took it gratefully.

"Thanks." He murmured, tentatively taking a sip. It didn't appear to be spiked, but still had a strong flavor.

"What's the matter?" Rose inquired, shifting so her back was against the arm rest and her legs were crossed underneath her. Scorpius followed suit, moving into a similar position so they were facing each other.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked, knowing it was pointless to even ask. Rose gave him a knowing look.

"Spill it, you git." She retorted, taking a large swig of punch. Scorpius shook his head ruefully. She knew him way entirely too well.

"Just pondering life and all its mysteries." He replied, looking away and gazing out the window. Even through the darkness of the night, he could see the snow that was continuing to fall softly through the cold, wintry air.

"How poetic." Rose responded in a dry voice. Scorpius returned his gaze to her hazel eyes, giving her an exasperated glare. "Come on. What's wrong?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Just Lucius." He answered reluctantly. Rose's mouth twitched downward in a small frown.

"He's in Asia now, Scorpius. You don't have to worry about him anymore." She reminded him.

"He's coming back one day, Rose." Scorpius pointed out. "When that happens, things will go back to the way they were." Rose snorted.

"I don't give a flip what Lucius thinks anymore. If he doesn't like it, he can get over it." Scorpius smiled sadly at her spirit.

"It's not that simple, Rose." He responded in a resigned tone. "He's a madman. He'll never settle until I'm just like him."

"Well, I'm not giving up on this just because of what some cranky old man says." Rose replied, her voice filled with a determination Scorpius had rarely heard from her. He raised his eyebrows, surprised at the intensity with which she said it.

"Why do you waste your time with me?" he implored. It was a moment before he realized he had said it aloud. Rose glanced at him, seemingly surprised at the question.

"What do you mean?" she riposted. Scorpius thought over his words for a moment before speaking.

"There are so many other people here, most of whom with names more respectable than mine." He admitted. "Why did you, of all people, feel the need to befriend me?" Rose nodded slowly, understanding dawning on her face.

"Because everyone's wrong about you." She answered simply. "They think you're no better than those that came before you in your family. But they're wrong. All of them." Rose leaned forward, extending her hand and enclosing it over his as she gazed into his iron-grey eyes. "You're a wonderful person and I'm thankful every day that we're friends."

Scorpius was speechless. He hadn't been expecting such a thoughtful answer. Then again, he hadn't been expecting this conversation to turn out quite like this. Today had certainly been a day full of surprises.

"Thanks." He eventually replied, knowing full well that it was quite possible the stupidest response he could have given. Rose didn't seem to mind, though, and merely smiled brightly.

"Don't you forget it, Scorpius Malfoy." She responded, throwing him a playful smirk. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Scorpius grinned, chugging down the rest of his punch.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rose Weasley." He assured her.

"That's more like it." Rose remarked, smiling in satisfaction. Scorpius chuckled, pausing to take a glance around the room. The twins were still singing merrily, their out-of-tune voices rising into the air. He spotted the boy Rose had been speaking to and instantly felt a flash of that bloody jealousy again.

"So, who was that boy you were talking to?" he queried, unable to help himself. He hoped beyond anything that he had managed to sound somewhat casual. Rose raised her eyebrows quizzically, and Scorpius knew he was in trouble.

He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Rose felt a small splash of surprise at the question Scorpius had just asked. She hadn't even realized he had been watching when that boy had come up to her with the punch.

"His name's Peter." She answered plainly, deciding not to offer any more than that. She was more than a good bit puzzled over why he had inquired over such a thing. If she didn't know him any better, she would have thought that perhaps he was jealous.

Rose hastily banished the thought, sending it flying back to where it had first come from. He wasn't jealous, and it was foolish of her to think that way. They were merely friends, and that was all. Still, her heart had skipped a beat when he had first asked.

"I see." Scorpius finally responded, avoiding her gaze. Rose bit her lip, uncertain of what to say next. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them and she found herself wishing he hadn't asked her to begin with.

"You should come join the festivities." She eventually spoke up, setting down her glass on a side table.

"I'd rather not." Scorpius argued, clearly faking the yawn that followed. "I'm exhausted." He added hastily as Rose glared at him in reply.

"No more excuses, grumpy-pants." She retorted, then reached over and grabbed his hand again. "C'mon."

Rose scrambled to her feet, dragging him along with her as she raced back into the fray. She heard Scorpius moaning in protest behind her, but he complied and followed her obediently. Grabbing two fresh glasses of punch, Rose pulled him by the arm over to where the twins were. Lorcan was trying to harmonize with Lysander's rendition of O Holy Night, resulting in a musical catastrophe so horrendous it would nearly make a statue faint.

"You dragged me all the way over here for this?" Scorpius whispered as they halted a few feet away. Rose held in a laugh, wincing as Lorcan screeched out a note that was about half an octave too high.

"Hey, Lorcan." She exclaimed, breaking up the song. The twins gave her an exasperated glare before silencing.

"What?" the blonde-haired twin replied.

"Let's have everyone sing." Rose suggested.

"You don't like our solos?" Lysander responded, looking genuinely offended. Rose hesitated.

"Well, they're fine and all, but –"

"Wow, she must be deaf, eh?" Lorcan interrupted, elbowing his brother in the stomach. Lysander roared with laughter.

"Very funny." Rose remarked dryly. "Now, moving on. Let's get everyone over here."

It took a few minutes to round everyone together near the fireplace and silence them all, but they somehow managed to accomplish such a task with some help from a few of the prefects. One of the seventh years stepped in and led the group of remaining Gryffindors in song, seeing that the twins really didn't have the musical talent for such things. They sang quite a few carols, both Muggle and magical alike.

Rose felt her spirits lift when they began her personal favorite, Silent Night. The fire was nearly out, the embers smoldering in their bright orange glow. Mostly everyone was near ready for bed, and the quietness of their voices melded together in a beautiful melody. Rose was pleased to find that Scorpius had a surprisingly pleasant voice.

As the words echoed through the Common Room, Rose suddenly reached over and took Scorpius' hand. She wasn't sure why exactly she had done it, but it felt like the proper thing to do. Scorpius squeezed it gently in response, and Rose felt a smile sliding up her face. Lysander, who was on the other side of her, took her other hand and Rose realized that everyone was linking hands around them.

The words of the last verse rang ever so beautifully inside the room. Rose closed her eyes, swaying back and forth as the Christmas spirit filled her very soul. A peace like no other filtered into her veins and she suddenly felt satisfied with everything. She felt assured that, even though she had no control over some things, it would be alright. Regardless of both her and Scorpius' concerns, everything would work out.

Rose wasn't sure whether or not this was a genuine peace, or just the punch talking. Either way, she listened. She had been quite honest before with Scorpius. She wasn't going to leave him. They had worked too hard for this friendship to just let it fade away again.

When the last note of the song faded into oblivion, Rose gave Scorpius' hand one last squeeze before letting go. The crowd began to disperse, the older students staying to help clean up while the younger strode off to bed. Rose turned to her closest friend before heading off to the girl's dorms. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a quick hug. He responded similarly, embracing her before pulling back.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." He murmured, smiling broadly at her. She grinned in return.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! And again, huge thanks to all of my loyal followers/reviewers! You guys rock, and I can't thank y'all enough. Hope you all have a great day, and please review if you get a chance!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Greetings Potterheads! Before the next chapter, just wanted to address a few things...**

 **Firstly, to Skye: I have no earthly idea whether or not they drink egg nog in the UK. I didn't even really think about that, honestly. I asked one of my friends (she's from London) and she said that they drunk egg nog in her family when they were there, but her parents are American so I don't know if that's something all British people do or not. And about the Christmas carols, yeah I kinda realized there were probably some magical carols I could have put instead, I was just too lazy to look them up and research them :P Anyway, thanks for taking the time to point those out, and thanks as always for reviewing! I really appreciate it. God bless you too!**

 **Secondly, I just wanted to thank everyone else for all of the kind reviews as well. It really makes my day to read such kind words, so huge thanks to you all!**

 **Lastly, how would you guys feel about me doing a chapter or even just part of a chapter from Astoria's POV? I was thinking while writing this chapter that it would be fun to do that, and see things from her perspective. if you guys would rather have me just stick to Rose and Scorpy that's fine, just thought i should ask and give you guys what you want. Anyway, let me know if you leave a review and I may or may not do that next chapter.**

 **Alright, enough babbling. Enjoy the chapter!**

Warm air swept in from the south as the frigid temperatures of winter melted away, bringing the sunshine and refreshing warmth of spring to Hogwarts. The daffodils and poppies were in full bloom as winter rode off into the sunset, taking the chill with it. Students were once again content to wander outside during their breaks and take strolls around the grounds after dinner.

Rose was happy to see the end of winter. She had never been one for the colder weather, and loved summer most of all. To her chagrin, however, exams would be coming up sooner than she would have liked as they neared the end of April and entered May. The majority of her free time was spent studying and reading up on every subject she thought might help.

"Rose? Earth to Rose?"

Her head shot up and she noticed that Allison was giving her a curious look.

"What? Sorry." She murmured, setting her quill pen down as she glanced up at her friend and roommate. They were currently seated in the Gryffindor Common Room working on their assignments.

"I was just asking if you were almost ready for bed." Allison replied, and Rose detected the tinge of concern hidden in her friend's voice.

"No, I think I'll stay up a bit longer." She answered, glancing down at the notes she was scribbling on a piece of parchment while she pored over the book that lay open on the table. "You can go up if you want to."

"Are you alright Rose?" Allison inquired, tilting her blonde-haired head to the side. "You've seemed awfully distracted lately." Rose bit back a sigh, then locked eyes with her friend.

"I'm fine." She assured her, offering the most convincing smile that she could. She doubted Allison bought it, but her friend didn't push her.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Allison queried, thankfully seeing that Rose wanted to change the subject.

"Yes, I am." Rose answered. "What about you?"

"I was going with Albus." Allison admitted, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger while a blush covered her sun-kissed face.

"Oh, I see." Rose replied, struggling to hold back a grin. Allison and her cousin had been hanging out together quite often lately. If her memory served her correctly, this would be her third time venturing to Hogsmeade with Albus.

"Shut up, Weasley." Allison responded, breaking into a smile of her own. Rose smirked, knowing full well that there was a little something more than mere friendship going on between her and Albus.

"I'm not saying anything." She complied, holding her hands up as a signal of peace.

"Are you going with _him?"_ The way she spat out the word with such a grated voice made Rose want to roll her eyes as far back into her head as they would go. It had been months and Allison still wasn't anywhere near being on even on speaking terms with Scorpius.

"Yes, we're going together." Rose answered plainly. She didn't mention his name, bearing the knowledge that doing so could result in one of Allison's escapades.

"Hmm." Was all Allison said in reply. Rose held back another sigh, wishing more than anything that all of her friends could get along for once. Such a thing occurring would make her life infinitely more pleasant.

"I'll be up in a few minutes if you wanna go on up." Rose remarked, glancing down at the mound of work that was still begging for her attention. "I'll just finish this parchment and work on the rest tomorrow night."

"Alright." Allison replied, gathering her own finished homework in her arms and making for the stairway.

As soon as her friend was gone, Rose let out the sigh she had been holding in and ran a weary hand through her red hair. She should have spent more time studying, but she, Scorpius, and the twins had had a busy week playing pranks on Filch. She swore those twins were going to run out of genius ideas eventually, but she would enjoy them until they ran dry. Or worse, they got caught.

The words scattered on the pages below her seemed to blur together into an unreadable jumble as Rose struggled to concentrate. It was late, and the Common Room was nearly emptied of students. Only a few of the older kids remained. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rose tried to fixate her mind on the task before her. The truth was, she had been rather distracted of late. Allison was right, and she had known it was only a matter of time before someone had noticed.

Rose hadn't seen her family since the beginning of the school year. It had been the same last year, since she had stayed for Christmas then as well. This year, however, seemed different. She supposed last year she had stayed to avoid the questions from her family regarding her well-being. She and Scorpius had been separated at that point, and if she were honest she would have admitted that that hadn't been an enjoyable time of her life.

This year, things were different. Rose's life was going great. She had nothing to hide, nothing to run away from. Every thought of her family caused an ache in her chest that wouldn't go away. Even letters did nothing to ease the pain of her missing them. She didn't want to complain, but it was still bothering her. She missed her mother, especially. She was hoping that by doing well on her exams, she could make her Mum proud. After all, everyone in the Wizarding community knew of the intelligence of Hermione Granger Weasley.

Sighing yet again, Rose brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and tried for the hundredth time to focus on the book she was supposed to be reading. Nothing seemed to be working, however, and she slammed the book closed a little harder than was probably necessary. Ignoring the stares and curious looks from the remaining students, Rose packed up her things inside her pack and made the hike up the stairs to her room.

Her four other roommates were already asleep when she arrived. Softly closing the door, Rose crept inside and quickly changed into her pajamas before slipping into her bed. Her exhausted mind could only stay awake for a few more moments before she drifted off into a listless slumber…

* * *

The next morning dawned cooler than Rose would have liked, but the sun was shining cheerily from the heavens, offering some warmth. She managed to find the strength to smile as she hauled her still-weary frame out of bed and began searching for some clothes.

Rose slipped into a pair of capris, and a light, quarter-sleeved sweater that barred her body from the cold but wasn't too stifling. She tugged on her sneakers, grabbed her backpack (she wasn't one for purses), and bolted out the door. It was nearly nine and she needed to hurry if she wished to eat breakfast before they left.

Scurrying down to the Great Hall as fast as her legs would carry her, Rose found Scorpius alongside the twins, all three of them scarfing down their food like only teenage boys could. Her heart lightened upon seeing her partners in crime, and she walked over to the Gryffindor table with a bounce in her step.

"Good morning, boys." Rose exclaimed as she plopped down next to Lysander.

"Hail, O late riser." Lorcan replied, rising to his feet and bowing mockingly in her direction. Rose gave him an exasperated glare as she scooped some food onto her plate.

"I need my beauty rest, alright?" she fired back. "You obviously didn't get any." Lysander roared with laughter at her remark, slapping the table with vigor.

"I'll have to remember that one." He chuckled, shaking his head ruefully at his twin.

"You're welcome." Rose responded, smiling to herself over the twins' antics. Raising her head, she noticed Scorpius staring at her. "What?" she asked, pausing mid-chew.

"Nothing." He answered, and she thought perhaps a bit too hastily. "You look nice today." He continued, nodding his head at her outfit. Rose smiled, though she didn't see anything particularly spectacular about it.

"Thanks." She replied. He dipped his head in response. He and the twins had all finished eating and they were waiting on her.

Rose gobbled down the food as fast as she could, not even pausing to care about how improper or messy it looked. When every crumb had vanished into the bowels of her stomach, she stood to her feet and followed her male compatriots as they marched out into the Entrance Hall.

After what felt like an eternity, which was really more like an hour, they finally stood at the entrance to Hogsmeade. The quaint little village smelled of butterbeer and awaiting fun. The twins instantly took off towards Zonko's Joke Shop while Scorpius dragged Rose over to Honeyduke's. The shop smelled of caramel, and taffy, and really every type of candy one's heart could desire. Rose breathed in the wonderful smell, smiling to herself as the delicious scents teased her nostrils.

She and Scorpius both purchased some candy to munch on before moving on to the other shops. They progressed with their normal routine of browsing through the shops before ending the afternoon at the Three Broomsticks with a pint of Butterbeer. Rose enjoyed the afternoon like she always did, but she still couldn't seem to keep her innermost thoughts off of her parents and brother.

Despite how much she thought she was hiding it, Scorpius seemed to notice her rather frazzled attitude. As soon as they were settled in at the Three Broomsticks with a tall mug of Butterbeer each, he crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward, staring intently at her with his steel-grey eyes.

"What gives?" he asked. Rose bit her lip, not wanting to immediately give in and spill out her heart's troubles.

"What do you mean?" she implored, avoiding his gaze as she took a sip out of her mug.

"You know exactly what I mean." Scorpius retorted. "You've been so…dazed lately. What's wrong, Rose?" Rose sighed, fingering her hair as she contemplated how to put into words the thoughts spinning inside her head.

"I don't really know." She finally admitted. "I miss my family a lot. I haven't seen them since the start of the school year, but I just keep getting angry at myself for being so upset about it. It sounds stupid, but I don't even really know why." She dragged her eyes back to Scorpius' and she saw them alight with understanding and sympathy.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all." He assured her, reaching across the table to take her hand. "I understand, really. I miss my family too." Rose smiled the best she could, grateful to have someone she could talk to. Allison and her were definitely close, but for some reason she felt more comfortable around Scorpius.

"Thanks." She murmured for the second time that day. She tucked her hair behind her ear and ungracefully chugged down another swig of Butterbeer.

"Some things never change." Scorpius remarked teasingly as she wiped the foam off of her lips. She snorted, though another smile was threatening to break through.

"So." She began, leaning back into the cushions of their booth.

"So." Scorpius repeated, his eyes twinkling. She offered him a glare in return before responding.

"So, I've been talking to my parents in my letters, and they've agreed to let me have a house party this summer." She replied, smiling brightly. "You'll come, right?"

Scorpius didn't answer immediately, and Rose got a sinking feeling in her stomach. The light in his eyes faded slightly as he thought over her proposition. He opened his mouth to reply, but it was a moment before the words actually escaped from in between his lips.

"I'd have to ask my parents, of course, but they'll probably say yes." He responded, giving her a tight smile. Rose nodded slowly.

"You don't have to worry about Lucius." She reassured him, trying to sound as convincing as she possibly could.

"I know." Scorpius agreed, running a hand through his silver hair. Rose could see the visible fear lingering inside his grey eyes. Understandably so, of course. She wasn't anywhere close to being a pureblood. If, by some miraculous chance, Lucius did discover Scorpius was going to visit with a non-pureblood family, he would undoubtedly unleash his wrath upon the Malfoy family.

"It'll be alright." She whispered, reciprocating his earlier sentiment by reaching across the table and taking his hand. He offered her a wobbly smile in reply.

"You're right." he said in a determined voice. Raising his glass, he offered her a toast. Rose accepted and clinked her mug against his. "Rose Weasley, I shall attend your party." He exclaimed, grinning broadly. Rose joined him, then took another sip of her Butterbeer.

"Good that." She replied. "It's settled then."

As they both drank of their Butterbeer, Rose smiled softly to herself. She was getting the feeling that this summer would be the best yet…

 **A/N: So I know not much happened here, but it kinda sets up what's gonna happen during the summer. Summer will be pretty interesting (I'm planning a confrontation between Allison and Scorpy, so that should be fun to write :D ), and then things will start getting even more interesting in fourth year. totally stoked.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Please review if you get a chance! God bless and hope you all have a great day :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Can I just say that I'm proud of this chapter? Ok. I'm proud of this chapter.**

 **As mentioned previously, I thought about doing a chapter from Astoria's POV, and so I did that for this one (most of it at least.). Hope you guys like it!**

"Scorpius? Are you alright?"

Scorpius' head shot up, jumping slightly as his mother called his name from across the sitting room of Malfoy Manor.

"Yeah, sorry." He answered, avoiding his parents' gazes. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, staring into the flames of the roaring fireplace as he leaned back into the armchair.

It was the second week of summer break, and Scorpius was already missing Hogwarts. It felt wonderful to be home and see his parents, naturally, but he still missed his friends. He had written to each of them several times in the past week, and besides, he would be seeing most of them at Rose's party. Of course, that was provided he ever got up the nerve to ask his parents.

For some odd reason, Scorpius hadn't found the courage within himself to inquire of his parents as to whether or not he could attend the party. He wasn't worried so much that they would say no, rather that it would worry his father. It didn't take a genius to see that Draco was still visibly concerned over Lucius.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" the man himself suddenly spoke up from his own recliner. Scorpius glanced at his father to see him giving him a pointed look over the copy of the Daily Prophet that he was currently poring over. Scorpius held back a sigh. Clearly, his father could see how distracted he was.

"Yes, I suppose." He replied hesitantly. Draco folded his newspaper and set it on the side table before leaning forward, his face etched in curiosity and concern. His mother bore a similar look as she glanced up as well.

"Go on, then." Draco responded, beckoning for him to continue. Scorpius sucked in a deep breath.

"Well, there was a party I was hoping you might let me go to." He began, scratching his neck again. His father raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "It's at the house of Rose Weasley." Scorpius finished, carefully gauging his parents' reaction. They exchanged a long glance before his mother gave a barely perceptible nod towards Draco.

"You may go." Draco finally answered, his lips tilting up in a small, tight smile.

Scorpius smiled, nodding in thanks at both of them. Relief flooded his stomach and he smiled even wider at the mere thought of seeing Rose again. Yes, this could quite possibly be the best summer yet.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy was not what most people would call a genius. But she was a smart woman, without a shadow of a doubt. It was for that reason she could clearly see the fear lingering behind her husband's eyes as they left the sitting room later that evening and hiked upstairs to their bedroom.

As soon as the door closed with a soft click behind them, Astoria heard the long sigh that escaped from in between his lips. She couldn't help but feel a hint of sorrow for Draco's situation. It wasn't fair that such a wonderful man should have to put up with someone like Lucius. Her father-in-law was just short of being an utter lunatic, driven insane by his quest to keep the Malfoy name pure.

Astoria had known a long time ago what she was getting into by joining the Malfoy family. She sincerely found it surprising that Lucius hadn't banished her from the family by now. She and Draco's father had never gotten along particularly well. She was fairly certain the man hated every inch of her, simply because they differed in their opinions of the 'lesser kind', or the Muggle-born.

Astoria herself was a pureblood, a quality that had probably helped in Lucius' decision to let his son marry her. Then again, he hadn't really had much say in the matter. Astoria felt a frown grace her lips as she thought of a particularly strong argument between the two where they had nearly come to blows over the subject. Yet Draco had never given up on her. He had fought tooth and nail to be with her, something that had probably cost him in the long run.

Still, Astoria loved the man with every piece of her soul. She had seen him change over the years, and she had seen firsthand how the war had affected him. When she had first befriended him during her sixth year, he had been a war-torn soul, a tattered remnant of the person he used to be. The war had made him a different man, and Astoria was proud to see what he had become.

It nearly broke her to see him like this, however. To see the sadness, the fear, the terror; it reminded her of the old days, right after the war and when they were first together. Every waking moment had been a living hell for him.

Astoria's family had always thought her mad for marrying Draco. A name disgraced, a man who had fallen into utter ruin and despair. They didn't see what she saw; she saw a good man who had risen from the ashes of his former self. She saw a man who had pushed away the person his father had molded him to be and embraced who he really wanted to be. Most importantly, she saw a man who would love her until the day they died. If there was one thing she would never doubt in this universe, it was that Draco Malfoy loved her.

As Astoria prepared herself for bed inside the master bathroom, she hummed softly to herself. Her black locks of hair fell in soft waves just past her shoulders as she undid them from their braid. Slipping into one of Draco's flannel shirts, she buttoned it up midway, then stepped back out into the bedroom.

Draco was sitting in the armchair by the small fireplace on the right side of the room, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a button-down shirt that was currently unbuttoned. Astoria leaned against the doorframe for a moment, watching her husband. A few disheveled locks of his silver hair had fallen over his brow, and his eyes were glowing as he stared into the flames. He drummed his fingers against armrest, his lips pursed as he contemplated whatever it was that was spinning around in his head.

"Do you think he'll find out?" Draco muttered, still staring absent-mindedly into the fire. Astoria sighed lightly, walking towards him.

"I don't care if he does." She replied firmly, leaning over the back of his chair and looping her slender arms around his neck.

"Well I care." He responded, followed by another sigh as he broke away from her embrace and stood to his feet.

"He won't hurt you, Draco." Astoria told him as convincingly as she could, watching as he began pacing in front of the fireplace.

"No, he'll hurt you instead." Draco fired in reply, lifting his head to glare back at her. His steel-grey eyes were filled with terror frightening enough to send a grown adult reeling.

"I'm not afraid of him." Astoria assured him in a quiet voice. Draco stared at her in surprise for a moment before responding.

"Well you should be." He replied, beginning to walk towards her in slow, careful steps, his bare feet making no sounds on the plush carpet beneath them.

"Draco…" Astoria murmured, feeling the all-too familiar ache in her chest as she watched the pain spreading across her husband's face.

"He knows how to get to me, Astoria." He interjected, his eyes boring into hers. "He knows the best way to hurt me is to hurt you." Astoria sighed, running a tired hand through her ebony hair.

"He's not going to hurt me, Draco. He's in Asia right now, for Merlin's sake."

"He's coming back." Draco replied in an exasperated tone, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. "And when he does, he'll find out. He'll find out about everything, because he always does. No one can stop Lucius Malfoy."

"Why can't you just forget about him?" Astoria exclaimed, feeling equally irritated with the conversation.

"You think I haven't tried to?" Draco yelled in reply. Astoria took a step backwards, taken aback by the sudden shout. "Do you think I haven't tried to forget him? To move on?" The visible pain and fear spread across the thin contours of his face was almost too much for Astoria to bear. "Every waking moment, I try. I try to get rid of his voice inside my head, telling me I'm a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I try to silence the screams of those he made me torture and murder. But I can't."

Astoria felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hated this. She hated seeing him so shattered. To love someone as much as she loved him, only to see them live their life in this way was truly heart-breaking.

"I'm sorry." Astoria responded softly, glancing down at the floor. She heard the sound of him approaching, waiting as he stopped less than a foot away and gently grabbed her arm. She felt his finger underneath her chin as he tilted her head back up so he could look her in the eye.

"I wish more than anything in the world I could forget him." he uttered hoarsely. "I wish I could give you a better life, but I can't, Astoria. I can't give you anything better than this."

"I don't want anything better." Astoria replied in a firm voice. "I have you and Scorpius. That's all I need." Draco closed his eyes for a moment, giving a sad shake of his head. Astoria watched as he released her arm and stepped back.

"I'm not going to continue stealing your life, Astoria." He riposted, tears threatening his own eyes as he backed away. She tilted her head to the side, not quite comprehending what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" she implored, her brow furrowing in puzzlement. He hesitated, looking away for a moment before dragging his eyes back to hers.

"I think it's time you consider moving on." He answered quietly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. Astoria blinked, wondering if she could possibly have heard him right.

"Move on?" she repeated, staring at him in shock.

"Astoria, there's nothing for you here except pain and suffering." Draco replied in a shaky voice. "You should just take Scorpius and leave. Go to America or something. They have wizard schools there -"

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?" Astoria interrupted, her voice laced with anger. "You want me to leave and take our son with me?"

"Of course I don't want you to leave, but if it keeps you safe, then so be it." Draco shot back, running a trembling hand through his hair. "Astoria…I can't lose you." He murmured, a tear finally managed to climb its way out of his eyelid and roll down his cheek.

"Have you ever thought about how I would feel about all of this?" Astoria responded, still just as angry at his proposition. "Did it ever occur to you how it might affect me?"

"Astoria…" Draco began, holding up his hand to stop her. Astoria wasn't finished, however.

"No, you listen to me." She interjected, closing the distance between them to once again a few mere inches as she jabbed her finger at his chest. "You may think you're the only person suffering here, but believe me, you're not." She paused, struggling to calm her shaking voice. "I hate seeing you like this, Draco. It's tearing me apart to see you so broken, and knowing that I can do nothing."

"And it's tearing me apart knowing that he could kill you whenever he wants." Draco replied, his voice a mere whisper; a whisper as broken and shattered as he was. Astoria reached down and took his hand.

"If I'm going to die, then I'm going to die standing by my husband's side." She responded in a voice that was equally just as quiet, yet also just as meaningful. "I'm not going to let Lucius take away the man I love, and if that means getting hurt in the process, then so be it."

Astoria could feel the silent tears streaming freely down her cheeks, and she saw the same on Draco's. He reached out and tenderly cupped her face with his rough, calloused palm.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice still soft and quiet as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Why did you marry me?"

"Because you're a good man." Astoria answered without a hint of hesitation. "And because I love you." She glanced up at him, pulling her head away slightly so she could stare into his grey eyes. "Draco, I love you and I'm never going to leave you for as long I live. And that's a promise."

She could see the confliction roiling deep inside his eyes as he thought over her words. The tears continued for both of them. The atmosphere between them was sizzling with tension. Astoria couldn't find the strength to stand alone any longer, and she once again leaned her forehead against his, placing her hands on his exposed chest. She heard his sharp intake of breath at the maneuver, then relaxed as his strong arms nestled themselves around her, holding her steadily against his lithe, but sturdy frame.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, pressing a kiss against the scar that lined her cheek. She could feel him trembling, and knew she was most likely doing the same. Leaving one hand on his muscled abdomen, she raised the other to cradle his neck as she pulled his mouth down to meet hers.

It was a kiss full of desperation; one desperate to forget, the other desperate to hold on. Their tears mingled with their clashing lips, the salty taste winding its way into each of their mouths as they leaned into each other. It was a moment of sorrow and joy, as each of them struggled to hold on to the pure happiness they found in each other, while knowing full well the sadness that had brought them into this situation. Their hands wove their way into each other's hair as they pulled one another as close as they could, longing to have nothing between them.

As their kisses continued, so did the desperation. It heightened as each moment passed. Astoria could feel her heart pounding wildly inside her chest, just like it always did during these times with her husband. Yet this time was different. It was as if they were experiencing it for the first time. They were both unsure of how many moments like these they had left; they wanted to make the most of it, yet they were terrified to think of what would happen if these moments ended.

Eventually they stopped, their lips pulling away slowly and carefully as they finished drinking of each other. Only Astoria knew she would never get enough of this man. He had stolen her heart right out of her chest when she was a mere sixteen, and she didn't want it back. It belonged to him now, and it always would.

As they crawled into their king-sized bed that night, Astoria curled up in his arms, resting her back against his chest as his arm slung over her waist, holding her close. He whispered into her ear that he loved her, and she repeated the sentiment with equal fervor.

As they drifted off to sleep, each of their minds' were occupied by one thing and one thing only. It haunted each of them, the thought of him. He was hell-bent, it seemed, on destroying their happiness. Yet they were both fully committed to each other in that moment. They had no longer had any plans on leaving, or had any doubts of the other. They were terrified out of their skin, each of them. But they would face it together. They would face _him_ together.

By him, of course, she meant none other than Lucius Malfoy.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! I would write a longer A/N but it's 2 in the morning (yes, I stay up until two in the morning to write for you people. You're welcome) and I'm tired. Good night everyone. God bless.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello, my people! Thank you for all of the kind reviews on the last chapter! Skye, yours especially was very kind. And it's funny you should say that, since I am actually writing my own book right now (part of the reason this story's taking so long :P ). Thanks as always!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

The sun bore down on the earth in all of its scorching intensity, bathing it with a sweltering wave of heat. This summer was proving to be one of the hottest the UK had ever seen. Rose was fairly certain that the fires of Hell couldn't be hotter than her backyard.

Beads of sweat rolled down her brow as she worked with her mother in the garden at the Burrow. Rose felt the dehydration sinking in, despite the fact that she had already downed half a bottle of water in the past half hour. Her scalp was damp with perspiration, the back of her t-shirt beginning to feel much the same way. Rose wrinkled her nose at her own stench, wishing more than anything she could go inside and take a shower.

But alas, she had to pull up weeds in her grandmother's garden in preparation for her house party. Guests would be arriving the next morning, and Rose wanted everything ship-shape. It had taken an arm and a leg to convince her grandmother to let her have the party here, and she knew she needed to make the experience worth-while for Molly Weasley.

"I think we're about done." Her mother spoke up, calling from the opposite end of the garden. Rose tilted back into her normal standing position, inspecting her and her mother's work. The garden was spotless, with not a single weed daring to peer through the soil.

"Thank heavens." Rose replied, pulling off her gloves as she marched in between two rows of carrots towards her mother.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Hermione teased, shoving her own gloves into her pockets as well.

"Mum, I'll never have a green thumb." Rose moaned, glanced down at her nearly-blistering hand. "It's no wonder I have a C in Herbology."

"Professor Longbottom says you're doing fine." Hermione assured her. Rose swallowed nervously, glancing up at her mother through the harsh glare of the sun.

"You spoke to Professor Longbottom?" she queried, trying to sound casual. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Your father and I visited him and Hannah about a week ago while you were staying with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." She answered, her voice carrying a hint of wariness. "Why? You didn't pull any pranks on him, did you?" Her mother's eyes were staring down suspiciously at her.

"No, of course not." Rose responded hastily. It was true, she had never done anything of that sorts to Professor Longbottom. But he had caught them pranking Filch once. To Rose's surprise, and immense gratitude, he had never told anyone about it. She had thought at first that he had seemed somewhat amused, and the fact that he hadn't informed her mother seemed to back up that theory.

"If you say so." Her mother replied, her eyebrows still raised skeptically. Rose followed her mother as she walked over to a stone bench her grandmother had set up a few yards away from the garden. She plopped down next to Hermione, grabbing her water bottle and taking a small sip.

"I assume that Dad has been informed of the guest list." Rose inquired after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"He has." Her mother answered, turning to give her a reassuring look. "He knows Scorpius is coming."

"More importantly, has he been informed to be nice to poor Scorpius?" Rose continued, shaking her head ruefully. "You know how he is about the Malfoy's."

"He has his reasons." Hermione responded simply, taking a sip of her own water. "But yes, I've warned him to be nice."

"Good." Rose replied, sighing lightly in relief. "Otherwise this might be horribly awkward." Her mother chuckled, and they lapsed into another silence for a few moments.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Hermione remarked after a minute. Rose glanced sideways at her mother, not quite catching her meaning.

"For what?" she implored, tilting her head to the side.

"For not giving up on Scorpius." Her mother replied. "A lesser girl would have left him a long time ago simply because of who he was." Rose felt a smile gracing her lips.

"I would never leave him just for that." She assured her mother. Hermione smiled as well.

"Exactly." She responded, leaning into the stone back of the bench. "You're setting a good example for Hugo. I want him to be able to enjoy Hogwarts without having to worry about prejudice, and who he can and can't be friends with." Rose noticed the irritation laced through her mother's voice and decided it might be a good time to try and change the subject.

"Are you ready to send Hugo off to Hogwarts?" she queried. Her younger brother was set to attend Hogwarts in the fall, and Rose knew he was past ecstatic. Hugo would have gone in last year, like most children, but he had some learning issues and Rose's parents had thought it wise to wait another year before sending him off.

"Oh, you know me." Hermione teased, throwing her a wink. "I'm always blubbering about sending you kids off somewhere. Even if it's just to your aunt's house." Rose laughed, wiping some of the sweat off of her brow while chugging down some more water.

"What are you and Dad going to do once both of us are gone?" she asked, turning to face her mother.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something." Hermione responded lightly. "We've thought about going to America for a bit. Ron's always wanted to see New York City."

"Hmm." Rose murmured, nodding thoughtfully.

She and her mother chatted for a few more minutes before Hermione was called inside by Molly to help with dinner, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts and the great outdoors. The few birds that dared to venture out into the heat were chirping madly, and the grasshoppers were making quite the ruckus. Rose didn't mind, though. She loved nature and thoroughly enjoyed anything involving the outdoors.

Closing her eyes, Rose tilted her head back over the edge of the bench, letting her face soak up the sunlight from above. She felt a smile winding its way up her face as the excitement crept into her stomach for the hundredth time that day. Tomorrow would be the start of a great weekend. Of that, she was certain.

* * *

Scorpius paced in front of the fireplace, the heels of his boots clicking against the floor while he anxiously awaited his father. It was the morning of Rose's party, and the time had almost come to take the Floo Network over to the Weasley's residence. He felt a pit of both worry and anticipation roiling inside his stomach.

He was worried, knowing that his father wasn't the most well-received wizard in the country. Granted, Draco would only be dropping him off, but the point still remained. Scorpius did feel a nearly immutable amount of excitement, however. The prospect of getting to spend an entire weekend with Rose and the twins was enough to make him smile from ear to ear.

"Scorpius? Are you ready?" came his father's voice, calling from the foyer.

"I'm waiting on you!" Scorpius answered, smiling when his father walked into the room. He noticed the worry and concern plastered all over Draco's face and felt a tinge of it himself. Astoria was feeling a bit under the weather, and Scorpius knew his father was the kind to fret over even the most insignificant of colds.

"I'm here, sorry." Draco murmured, straightening his clothes as he strode easily across the room.

"How's Mum?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"She'll be alright." He responded lightly. "Just a cold, really. I'm just being a worrywart." Scorpius smiled as his father ruffled his hair playfully.

"What's new?" he retorted. His father grinned.

"Absolutely nothing." He replied. "Now, let's get going. Don't want you to be late."

As quickly as they could, they each took a handful of Floo Powder. Before Scorpius even had time to think, he was standing in the living room of a house, presumably the Burrow.

"Scorpius!" he glanced to the left to see Rose bolting across the floor towards him. He smiled as she wrapped him a tight hug. "Thanks for coming." She added, pulling back to flash him one of her signature grins.

"I wouldn't miss it for a thousand galleons." He assured her. A snort came from a few feet away.

"I would." Scorpius peered over Rose's shoulder to see the twins lounging on one of the sofas. They appeared to be the only ones here beside himself and Albus, minus the parents standing around chatting. Lorcan, the one who had spoken, was now laughing hysterically at his own joke. "I'm just kidding, Rose." He promised after a moment. "I'm excited, really."

"Good." Rose shot back, throwing him a mock glare.

It was at that moment when Scorpius' father finally stepped through the fireplace. A wave of silence seemed to wash over the room and Scorpius could feel the tension spiking. The parents all stopped talking and turned to see who the new arrival was. Scorpius bit his lip, noticing the uncomfortable look etched onto the face of his father. His grey eyes darted back and forth as he glanced around the room.

The surprise came when Rose made the first move. Scorpius watched as she slid past him and strode confidently over to Draco.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She greeted him, smiling politely as she stuck out her hand. Scorpius watched as his father raised his eyebrows in surprise, but took her hand nonetheless.

"Hello, Rose." He replied, offering her a small smile of his own.

"Thank you for bringing Scorpius." Rose continued, nodding towards him. Scorpius met her gaze, smiling back at her.

The tension seemed to dissipate as the atmosphere returned to somewhat normal. Scorpius watched out of the corner of his eye as Rose's father approached his own father.

"Draco." He murmured in a slightly clipped tone, sticking his hand out.

"Ron." Draco responded, dipping his head respectively as he shook his hand. "It's been a while."

"So it has." Ron replied, nodding his own ginger head in agreement. Scorpius felt a hint of relief, now certain that he would be spared from a fist-fight in between the two.

Rose's uncle was the next to approach, his jet-black hair providing a stark contrast between Draco's silver locks.

"Harry." Draco nodded, something flickering in his steel-grey eyes. Scorpius wasn't sure what it was, but if he hadn't known his father any better he would have said it was jealousy.

"Scorpius, c'mon." He swiveled his head around to see Rose tugging at his sleeve. He felt a hint of hesitation, peering back at his father to see him talking about something with Harry. He seemed comfortable enough.

"She has food, mate. Can't say no to that, now, can we?" Lysander exclaimed, leaping to his feet and leading the way out into the hall that led to the kitchen. Scorpius, satisfied with his father's condition, followed close behind.

He felt a smile lighting up the thin, chiseled contours of his face. He could already tell this was going to be a great weekend.

* * *

Rose sighed lightly as she tried to block out the incessant chirping of the crickets outside her window. What had made her smile the other day now made her want to throttle the nearest human being. Tossing her body over to the opposite side inside her sleeping bag, she struggled desperately to silence out the noises. It was nearly three in the morning and she was getting no closer to sleeping than she had been an hour ago.

On the bright side of things, the party was going splendidly. It was only the first day, granted, but Rose was already having a blast. A smile spread across her face as she thought of Scorpius. She was relieved that everything had gone smoothly with their parents. She didn't know what she would have done if they had started fighting, though she liked to think they were more mature than that. Draco was, at least. She wasn't so certain about her own father.

An odd noise that sounded strikingly similar to a door opening and closing drifted up from downstairs. Rose slowly sat up in her sleeping bag, straining her ears to listen. She had no earthly idea why anyone would be up and venturing outside at this hour.

Scrambling to her feet as quickly as she could, Rose sneaked over to the door and slowly opened the door, walking out into the hallway. The other girls sleeping in the room with her thankfully didn't stir. Making her way downstairs, she peered around the corner into the living room where the boys were supposed to be sleeping. She noticed through the vast amount of moonlight seeping through the windows that one of the sleeping bags was empty. A quick glance around told her that Scorpius' head of silver hair was nowhere to be found.

Her eyebrows furrowing, Rose quietly padded across the hardwood floor to the back door leading out into the yard beyond. Sure enough, she spotted the lean figure of Scorpius standing outside with a head of silver hair to complete the picture. Her eyes narrowed, wondering what on earth he was doing at this late hour. Sighing lightly, she opened the door and stepped outside, her bare feet enjoying the coolness of the lush green grass. Scorpius, who was merely standing out in the yard, must have heard her, and he glanced over his shoulder as she approached.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep." He explained as she stopped right next to him. "I thought some star-gazing might do the trick."

"I can't sleep either." Rose replied, following his example and gazing up at the expanse of cobalt blue sky above, dotted with stars and the occasional cloud.

"Do you think there are other planets out there?" he mused, his head tilted back as his steel-grey eyes took in the awe-inspiring view. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Only you would ask such a question at three in the morning." She responded in a tone dripping with exasperation. He chuckled, and they fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments as they watched the stars.

"I'm glad you invited me here." He murmured after a minute. Rose smiled to herself as she glanced sideways at him.

"I'm glad you came." She replied in an equally quiet tone.

Once again, silence ensued. This time, however, Rose felt Scorpius reach down and enclose her hand with his. His rougher, calloused palm gently squeezed her smaller one and she squeezed back. Together, they stood out in the dead of night watching the immense beauty of the heavens above. Neither said anything. Nothing really needed to be said. They just enjoyed the sensation of being together as best friends.

Because neither of them knew how long any of it would last.

 **A/N: Next chapter will have the Scorpy and Allison confrontation so that should be interesting :D  
Also, I've started another HP story (don't shoot me please, I promise I'm not abandoning this one)! It's a Dramione retelling of a beauty and the beast, so go check it out if you're interested! **

**As always, thanks for reading, and thanks to all of my loyal followers! God bless, and I'll see you guys next time (and please review!) :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey people! So sorry for the delay. Just busy with life and all. Had a long weekend, and I have a lot of school stuff going on right now. Anyway, it's good to be back!**

 **Skye: The thing about Hugo going a year later was entirely made up. I forgot to put him in when I was writing third year, and I was too lazy to go back and edit it all, so I improvised xD That was my fault. Sorry.**

 **Thank you guys for all of the kind reviews! Can't believe we're thirty chapters in now 0_0 dang. Well anyway, hope y'all enjoy this one!**

A bright ray of summer sunshine peered through a crack in the drapes of crimson red that covered the window, coming to a rest upon the brow of Rose. Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she instantly squinted against the oncoming storm of light shining in her face. Quickly pushing herself into a sitting position, Rose glanced around at the few friends she had scattered around her room, all of them in sleeping bags such as her own. A smile worked its way up her face, mingling with the sunshine dappling her already-freckled skin.

She was smiling partially because it was the second day of her party and she was absolutely thrilled to see what the day would behold. Rose couldn't deny, however, that she was also smiling because of a certain Scorpius Malfoy she had been stargazing with the night before. They had stayed out for nearly half an hour before calling it quits and heading inside, Scorpius to the living room where the boys were sleeping, and Rose upstairs to join her fellow female friends.

Rose felt the familiar swell of happiness blossoming inside her stomach as she thought of her silver-haired friend. She knew that not everyone appreciated their friendship, but they were wrong about him. Rose knew that for a fact. Scorpius, though mischievous from time to time, was one of the most kind and caring people she had ever encountered, and even his father was nowhere close to being a ruthless murderer. Lucius was the one to blame for all of that.

Convincing her weary frame that the time had come to arise, Rose slipped slowly out of her sleeping bag and made her way for the bathroom. It was early yet, and she decided she could go help her grandmother with breakfast for a bit before waking her friends. After getting dressed in the bathroom attached to their room, Rose quietly tip-toed across the room, making her way towards the door as silently as she could.

"Rose?" a clear voice whispered through the silence. Rose nearly jumped into the air in surprise, whirling around to see who had spoken. It was Allison. She had arrived rather late the previous afternoon due to sickness in her house.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Rose murmured, careful not to speak too loudly. The three other girls in the room thankfully didn't stir.

"It's alright." Allison replied, quietly exiting her sleeping bag and creeping past the slumbering bodies towards the door as well. "I wanted to talk to you anyway, while we're alone."

Rose's brow furrowed in confusion and concern, wondering what on earth Allison wanted to discuss that was so private she couldn't talk in front of the others. Unfortunately, she feared that she already knew. Rose merely nodded, however, and opened the door, beckoning for Allison to go outside. Her blonde-haired friend glided calmly through the open door and she followed. The two girls went into a spare room next door where a few mismatched chairs awaited them. Rose plopped down in a recliner while Allison chose a simple wooden chair.

"Well?" Rose inquired, unable to keep the tartness out of her voice while she prepared herself for another inevitable lecture about Scorpius.

"You don't have to look so miffed." Allison responded indignantly. "I'm not going to yell at you, for Merlin's sake." Rose sighed, looking away momentarily.

"I'm just really not in the mood for another lecture about something you should have accepted by now." She retorted, noticing when Allison openly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. I've accepted you and Scorpius' friendship. There, you happy?" Rose raised her eyebrows.  
"You're ok with it?" she implored, leaning forward in her chair. Allison sighed.

"Well, there's not much I can do about it now, is there?" she replied.

"No, I suppose not." Rose answered admittedly.

"There you have it then." Allison responded firmly.

"If you're ok with it, then why are we even here talking?" Rose queried. "You look like you have something on your mind." Allison chewed on her lip for a moment, avoiding Rose's gaze for what felt like an eternity.

"Look, I know this may seem impertinent of me, but just here me out." She pleaded slowly. Once again, Rose felt her eyes narrowing.

"Alright." She answered hesitantly, tilting her head to one side. Allison sucked in a deep breath.

"I get it, you and Scorpius are friends now and there's nothing I can do to change that." She began simply. "It was out of my place to try and stop you." Rose nodded slowly, her eyes still narrowed considerably.

"Go on." She beckoned. Again, Allison hesitated.

"It's just…I'm beginning to think you may be getting in over your head here." She replied, pausing a moment before lifting her blue eyes to meet Rose's hazel one. "I saw you two out in the yard last night."

"Oh." Was all Rose said in reply. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be angry. On the one hand, that had been a rather private moment and not one she wanted broadcasted all over the house. On the other hand, saying such a thing could imply that she was trying to hide something, which she definitely was not trying to do.

"You need to watch yourself, Rose." Allison continued, her voice gaining the strength and authority it usually had. "Having feelings for him is only going to make things worse –"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute here." Rose interjected, irritation laced through her voice. "No one said I had feelings for him." she protested.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Allison replied quietly. Rose stared in silent shock at her friend.

"That doesn't mean anything." She responded in an equally hushed voice.

"Don't tell me there isn't anything going on between the two of you, Rose." Allison shot back. "Look, I'm not trying to condescend you. He's certainly good-looking enough -"

"Even if he does like me, what makes you think I'm interested in him?" Rose once again interrupted. Allison contemplated her challenge for a moment.

"Look, if you say with 100% certainty that you are not interested in him, then I'll leave it alone." She replied, looking at her quizzically.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. The truth was, she wasn't even sure how she felt about Scorpius now. She wouldn't deny that he was getting to be a handsome chap, and she certainly did spend an awful lot of time with him. Swallowed hard, Rose glanced down at the hardwood floor. She hadn't really thought about it until this particular moment, to be completely honest.

"I…" she began before her voice tapered off. "I don't know." She finally admitted, surprising even herself with the revelation.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt, but I just don't want you to get hurt." Allison replied carefully. "I hope you understand that nothing like that can ever happen between the two of you. Not with his family situation." Rose nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course." She murmured, glancing out the window. "I just, I don't have feelings for him." she continued before adding in a small voice. "At least I don't think I do."

"These types of things tend to start out small." Allison pointed out. "All I'm really trying to say is to just be careful."

Rose felt more than a bit taken aback by her words. Was it possible that perhaps she did have feeling for Scorpius that went beyond friendship? Perhaps somewhere buried deep inside of her, in the deepest, darkest crevices of her heart that she seldom ventured to, Rose did have some sort of feelings for him. The thought wasn't something that had crossed her mind. Rose was beginning to wonder if that may be because it was something she didn't want to admit. Scorpius was her closest companion, and she had fought tooth and nail to keep it that way. Perhaps in all of that time, she had come to care for him in ways she hadn't planned on.

"Rose?" Allison spoke up, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry." Rose muttered, dragging her gaze back to her friend. She bit her lip, unsure of how exactly to continue.

"I'm sorry if I was being too pushy." Allison responded. "I know I haven't been the biggest supporter of this whole endeavor." Rose laughed dryly.

"That's the understatement of the year." She replied.

"You would be doing the same if you were in my shoes." Allison fired back. Rose snorted.

"I would not." She argued. Allison sighed.

"Alright, I'm done arguing with you about this." She grumbled, standing to her feet. "I'm going to get dressed."

Rose watched her friend leave, making no move to follow as Allison opened the door and marched out. The door closed behind her with a dull thud, leaving Rose alone with her tumultuous thoughts.

Her mind was a raging hurricane, scarcely capable of forming a coherent thought as she struggled to comprehend her friend's words. Was she right? Had she really been fooling herself all this time? Looking back, Rose began to see that Allison had a point.

Her mind drifting from one memory to another, Rose recalled all of the moments they had shared. She remembered the times she had gazed into his steel-grey eyes and felt something small and barely perceptible flutter inside her stomach. She recalled the times his hand had brushed aside her hair and she had flinched slightly at the light, gentle touch of his hand. The memories flooded her mind and she remembered all of the times she had subconsciously pushed those slight feelings aside, never giving them any room to grow. She had never really given them any thought. It was almost as if she had refused to acknowledge their existence until now. But had she failed? Had they really started to manifest themselves inside of her unawares all while she convinced herself that there was nothing there?

Rose closed her eyes, running a trembling hand through her hair. She shoved the thought into the back of her head. This was foolishness. These thoughts had no place inside of her mind. She and Scorpius had been mere friends for too long now. There was no possible way anything like that would ever happen. It couldn't. Not if Scorpius wished to stay in the good graces of Lucius Malfoy. Yet even then, Rose couldn't deny the facts. Despite her insistence to Allison, Rose wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

As she stared absent-mindedly out the window, one singular thought rang through her head; what if she did start to have feelings for him?

* * *

Scorpius wasn't sure if he had ever been happier in his entire life. Here he was, away from the troubles of his family and sitting beside his three closest friends in the world; the twins, and Rose Weasley.

As they all chowed down their breakfast, Scorpius was certain that the grin upon his face must have offered more light than the fixture on the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before, when he and Rose had shared such a wonderful time outside, stretched out on the grass and gazing out at the stars.

Still, despite his happiness, Scorpius couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't right. Rose had been avoiding his gaze all morning, and he wondered if perhaps she was regretting last night. He had no earthly idea why such a thing would happen. Nothing had happened that he thought she might regret.

As the morning progressed, he became even more certain that something was wrong. Rose and Allison Sommerfield seemed to exchanged glances ever few minutes, and Scorpius noticed how she gazed at him as if she were seeing him for the first time, her hazel eyes widening curiously every time he glanced upon her. He made a mental note to ask her about it when he got the chance, but Allison got to him first.

They were outside playing a rather boisterous game of hide-and-seek, when Scorpius encountered her while seeking refuge behind one of the Burrow's sheds.

"Oh, sorry." He murmured, not realizing who he had bumped into until after he had said it. His jaw tightened when he noticed who it was. Allison glared at him in reply, her electric blue eyes blazing in anger.

"It's fine." She said coolly, before adding, "I wanted to speak to you, actually." Scorpius raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"That's a first." He riposted in a dry voice, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the back of the shed. Allison pursed her lips, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"It's about Rose." She replied, ignoring the jab.

"What about her?" he implored, his eyes narrowing. Allison glanced around, making sure no one was in earshot before responding.

"Look, I get it. You two are friends now. I've come to accept that." Scorpius felt a hint of relief fill his stomach. "But I'm worried about how your friendship is progressing." The relief quickly deflated like a popped balloon.

"What do you mean?" he inquired. Allison hesitated; something he didn't see from her very often.

"I've seen the way you look at her, Malfoy." She finally answered, looking him straight in the eye. Scorpius felt a wave of surprise wash over him. He didn't have to ask what she had meant by that; he just wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

If Scorpius were honest, he would have admitted what he had known inwardly to be true for quite some time now. He would have recalled the times he had glanced into her hazel eyes and felt something stir inside his chest. He would have remembered the times he had brushed aside her hair and longed to run his fingers through it. He would have thought of all the times he had seen her talking to another boy and feel a hot fire raging through his veins. He would have admitted the countless times he had felt a beast starting to awaken inside of him, a beast so mighty that he would be powerless against it should he allow it refuge. He would have recalled the innumerable instances in which he had quieted the beast, trying desperately to convince it that it had no place inside him.

Scorpius, however, was not always the most honest chap. He could never admit those things. To do so would be to hand himself over to the punishments of Lucius Malfoy. To admit that he may possibly have some sort of feelings for Rose beyond friendship would be the absolute atrocity to his grandfather. Scorpius knew Lucius would never let such a thing happen. Rose wasn't anywhere close to a pureblood, after all. He would have to deny such things from being true until his dying breath.

"Scorpius?" His head shot up and he realized he had turned his gaze to the ground. Scorpius could see the curiosity inside Allison's eyes and instantly regretted not answering earlier.

"What?" he retorted, unable to think of anything better. Allison took a step closer, her eyes blazing threateningly.

"I don't care how good of friends you may or may not be. But if you break her heart, I swear I will rip your arms out." She replied in a low tone. Scorpius glared back, knowing full well that she was being dead serious.

"I assure you, there is nothing going on between us." He responded in an equally low voice. Scorpius wasn't sure why his heart was pounding, or why something inside of himself was telling him that he was wrong. Allison seemed to notice, however, as she took one last step closer.

"You'll have to convince yourself of that before you convince me." She whispered, giving him one last glare before stomping off into the woods beyond.

Scorpius leaned back into the wooden wall of the shed, his mind whirling. His heartbeat had accelerated to an erratic pace, and he wasn't sure why. He told himself they were mere words, pointless accusations that would never take root inside of him or Rose. It was ridiculous to even think of such a thing.

Yet he couldn't help but fear that perhaps he had been thinking of it for a long while now. What if he had started to feel things for Rose that he had no right to whatsoever? What if Allison was right? What if everything he had tried to stop himself from feeling had been there all along, deep in the darkest parts of him that he never showed anyone, least of all himself?

What if he, Scorpius Malfoy, really was starting to fall for Rose Weasley?

 **A/N: Ok, let's make one thing clear here. I'm not trying to say that they're in love yet or anything like that. They're only 13 right now, so I doubt that's the case. All I'm trying to say here is that they're STARTING (and I emphasize the "STARTING") to realize that they MAY have some sort of romantic feelings for each other. That's all. Sorry if that wasn't clear enough. Also, that Scorpy/Allison confrontation wasn't quite as intense as I had first imagined it being. Apologies if that was disappointing. Trust me, they aren't done fighting yet ;)**

 **But anywho, things will start picking up now in the romance department (not too fast, though. Don't worry) now that we're getting into fourth year. So that should be fun.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! I'll see you guys next time! Please review, and may the Force be with you all :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey people! Again, sorry for the delay. Just been super busy lately. But thanks for the continued support and the kind reviews! This story is turning out to be a lot longer and waaaay more intense than I had originally planned, but I'm having so much fun with it. To all of my loyal followers and people who actually give a crap about this story, thank you. You guys are all awesome, and I seriously can't thank you enough!**

 **Anyway, this chapter's a bit long, and I decided to check in on Draco and see how he's doing. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter if I do say so myself. Enjoy!**

The imminent chill of autumn was beginning to filter into the summer air, quietly replacing the sweltering heat with a cooler temperature. The leaves atop the trees were preparing to change into their stunning array of crimson, orange, and yellow before falling to the ground and awaiting decomposition. The grass had lost some of its lustrous glow, but still held the bright smaragdine color.

Rose was anxiously awaiting fall and the return to Hogwarts that came with it. Her brother Hugo was ecstatic as well, being that this would be his first year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As July turned into August, Rose and Hugo both began counting down the days until September 1st.

The few leaves that had dared to fall to the ground early crunched slightly underneath her feet as Rose walked across the lawn of the Burrow. Her father and grandmother had just gotten into a humongous row, though that was nothing new. Molly Weasley always seemed to find something to yell at Ron about. All the same, Rose had felt the need to take a walk and get some fresh air.

The small, rickety swing-set next to the barn was calling to her and Rose went obediently. As she plopped down onto one of the swings and began pumping herself back and forth, a small smile began to wind its way up her face. It had been too long since she had done this. The wind blew her hair ungracefully into her face, but Rose couldn't find it within herself to care.

Her mind unwittingly turned to the subject she had been inwardly avoiding since the house party; the subject of Scorpius Malfoy. Rose wasn't quite sure what to make of him anymore after her rather up-front conversation with Allison. Was it possible her friend was right? Did she really have feelings for him that she had merely been too scared to admit before now?

Shivering slightly, Rose pushed the thought away. She had spent more than enough time worrying over this for the past month. It was time to get back to the way things were between her and Scorpius. She had to stop contemplating these types of things; especially when they would never come to pass.

"Rose, honey?" Rose whirled around to see her father approaching, concern painted across his face. She screeched her swing to a halt.

"Hey." Rose replied, offering him a tiny smile as he sat tentatively down on the swing next to her, testing to make sure it would take his weight first.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother." Ron began, clenching his hands together as he swung lightly back and forth. "You know how she is."

"I do." Rose agreed, smiling a bit wider this time. "Only she would yell at you for breaking a fifty-year old bowl that no one uses." Ron chuckled, shaking his ginger-haired head ruefully.

"That is without a doubt the biggest understatement of the year." He responded in a resigned voice. Rose joined in his laughter before a comfortable silence settled in between them for a few moments. "So." Her father began again, glancing sideways at her. "Are you excited about going back to Hogwarts?" he inquired. Rose nodded slowly.

"Yes, I suppose." She answered a bit hesitantly. Her father noticed her tone.

"That didn't sound very reassuring." He remarked, tilting his head to the side. Rose sighed, biting her lip.

"I guess I'm not as excited as I have been in past years." She admitted, looking down at the ground.

"Anything you care to talk about it?" Ron implored. Rose couldn't help but smile. That was one thing she had always loved about her dad. He never pushed her to talk about something unless she wanted to.

"It's just…" her voice trailed as she searched for the proper words to say. Her father waited patiently as she eventually turned to face him. "Are you alright with me being friends with Scorpius?" she asked, unable to keep her tremulous tone out of her voice. This was something she had spent a great deal thinking about lately. Her parents seemed fairly alright with their friendship on the outside, but Rose wanted to know how they really felt.

"Of course I'm alright with it." Ron answered, his eyes narrowing. "I haven't tried to stop you, have I?" Rose shook her head, glancing away for a moment.

"No." she replied. "I…I just want to know that you're alright with it deep down, and that you're not just saying that you are just to make me happy." She felt a hand on her shoulder and dragged her eyes up to meet her father's.

"If you're certain that it's what you want, then your mother and I are perfectly alright with you being friends." Ron responded, his eyes glowing assuredly. "Even if that boy happens to be a Malfoy." He added. Rose smiled, relief blooming inside her stomach.

"Thank you." She breathed. Her father smiled back at her for a moment before a more serious expression dawned on his face.

"You're not thinking of getting into a more…" he paused, seemingly thinking carefully over his words. "A more serious relationship, are you?" he finally finished. Rose swallowed nervously.

"No, of course not." She replied hastily. A bit too hastily, as it seemed. Her father raised his eyebrows.

"Rose, I'm –"

"I promise, I'm not." She reassured him, using the most convincing voice she could muster. Her father didn't seem very reassured.

"If you say so." He responded, the skepticism practically dripping from his voice. Rose bit her lip, hoping beyond anything he wouldn't pursue the topic any further. She wasn't even sure why she brought it up in the first place.

He eventually stood to his feet and wandered off back to the house, leaving her alone with her tumultuous thoughts. Rose couldn't seem to clear her head. The voices inside were practically screaming at her to admit what she had so desperately tried to deny. She couldn't do it. She couldn't risk the wrath of who knew how many people. She couldn't admit it.

No matter what happened, and no matter how much it hurt, it was the one thing Rose could never admit. Ever.

* * *

Draco sighed heavily, drumming his fingers against his stomach as his hands lay folded across his bare abdomen. His steel-grey eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling above while the sounds of his wife preparing for bed drifted over from the bathroom. Draco swiveled his head to the side, watching Astoria as she ran a brush through her hair, then gave one last look in the mirror before switching the light off and walking back out into the bedroom.

"What are you lookin' at?" She asked, raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively while she climbed into bed beside him. She was dressed in one of his flannel shirts that was entirely too big for her smaller frame. Draco, however, thought she looked absolutely stunning no matter what she was wearing.

"Just you." He replied, offering her a cheeky smile while she leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead before settling down on her side. Her elbow propped her upper abdomen up whilst her hazel eyes bore into his.

"And?" she inquired, her eyes glowing mischievously. He grinned, reaching out to tuck a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear.

"You look ravishing." He whispered, rolling over completely onto his side as well so that he could face her in all of her insurmountable beauty. A small smile wound up the finely-shaped contours of her face.

"I know." She replied saucily, throwing him a playful wink. Draco's grin widened as he leaned forward, softly plying her lips apart with his own while he kissed her gently. Astoria granted him a moment of pure bliss before pushing his bare chest away. "Enough of that." She murmured in a soft voice, her hazel eyes matching the smile on her face. "We need to talk." Draco's brow furrowed in confusion as the all-too familiar pit of worry began to burrow its way into his stomach.

"About what?" he queried, his voice tinged with both curiosity and concern.

"Scorpius." Astoria answered simply. "He's heading back to Hogwarts next week." Draco nodded slightly.

"Yes, we've discussed this already." He reminded her. "We're going to Diagon Alley this weekend to pick up the things he'll need." Astoria shook her head.

"That's not what we need to talk about." She replied. Draco's eyes narrowed even more.

"What, then?" he inquired. Astoria sighed, hesitating a moment before answering.

"He's been acting different ever since he came from that party at Rose's house." She remarked carefully. Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"I thought I was just imagining things." He responded.

"You're not." Astoria assured him. "Though I think if we're honest, we'll admit that he's changed a lot over the past few years."

"That's bound to happen, Astoria." Draco pointed out. "I know I changed quite a bit during my school years."

"Yes, but I don't think Scorpius is changing in ways that would make Lucius proud." Astoria countered.

"I suppose not." Draco agreed reluctantly. "Especially when it comes to that Rose girl."

"That's what I really wanted to talk about." Astoria replied. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" he implored. Astoria nodded, once again pausing before speaking.

"I think we need to consider what we're going to do if he falls for her." She eventually responded in a hushed voice. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a sense of dread roll over him.

"Do you really think that's going to happen?" he asked in an equally quiet tone. "Scorpius is smart enough to know that nothing can ever come of it."

"That's just it." Astoria remarked. "Can nothing really come of it?" Draco stared back at her, wondering if he could possibly have heard her right.

"Astoria, you know Lucius would never allow such a thing in a million years!" he exclaimed a bit louder than was probably necessary. "For Merlin's sake, he couldn't' even bear the thought of them being just friends."

"But they're doing it anyway." Astoria riposted. "Draco, I think it's time we seriously consider the possibility. Anyone with a brain can see how much Scorpius adores Rose."

"What do you propose, then?" Draco fired back. "Just tell Lucius to get over it? That's not going to fly very well." He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it was the truth. He knew his father well enough to know that something like this would never work.

"You talked him into allowing us to be married." Astoria reminded him. Draco sighed, running a hand through his silver hair.

"That was different." He argued. "You're a pureblood. Rose is a half-blood, nearly a mudblood in his eyes." A look of irritation came over Astoria's face.

"Are you really going to tell me that there's no hope for them just because of something as stupid as social rank?" she responded.

"You've known this for years, Astoria." Draco pointed out. "Why are you just now bringing this up? Lucius –"

"Are you ever going to get tired of bowing down to Lucius' every wish and command?" Astoria interjected, a hint of anger slicing through her voice. Draco swallowed hard, taken aback by her bluntness.

"You know what he's capable of." He replied quietly. Her hazel eyes softened.

"I know." She responded. "But love is worth fighting for, Draco. Even if it means fighting Lucius."

"They're fourteen, Astoria." Draco reminded her, amusement laced through his voice. "I don't know if I would call it love yet." Astoria raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe not." She admitted. "But you've seen how hard they fought to stay with each other. That has to count for something."

"I suppose." Draco agreed slowly. Astoria reached down to take one of his hands.

"Look, I'm not saying you need to rebel against Lucius right at this moment." She replied. "But if Scorpius and Rose end up pursuing a relationship, I don't think we should stop it." Draco bit his lip, uncertain of how to respond.

"How do you plan on stopping Lucius?" he inquired, dragging his gaze back to hers.

"We'll figure something out." Astoria answered calmly. Draco nearly smiled, amazed at how cool and collected she could be at times like this.

"It's not going to be easy." He pointed out. Astoria gave him a soft smile.

"A wise man once said that we must all face the choice between what is right, and what is easy." She whispered.

Draco instantly felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, sucking out all of the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping for breath. Albus Dumbledore had said that on multiple occasions in the years leading up to the war. The same Dumbledore he had been charged with thoughtlessly slaughtering as a newly initiated Death Eater. The same Dumbledore he had failed to kill, yet he had still done nothing as he watched Severus Snape finish the mission instead, murdering one of the wisest men Draco had ever known. The same Dumbledore who had haunted his dreams for years on end.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do what's right." Draco replied in a shaky voice. He felt Astoria's soft hand cradling his cheek.

"Yes you are." She responded firmly. Draco raised his grey eyes to meet hers. He could see as he gazed into the windows of her soul that she believed it. Astoria genuinely believed he was strong enough to stand up to Lucius. That piece of knowledge gave him a small bit of courage, no matter how miniscule.

"Are you certain this is really the right thing to do?" he implored. Astoria nodded.

"More certain than anything." She answered. "Lucius shouldn't keep two people who love each other from being apart."

"They may not ever feel anything like that towards each other, you know." Draco reminded her, unable to keep the spark of hope out of his voice. Astoria gave him a pointed glare in reply.

"I think we both know it's already happened." She responded. "Whether or not they admit it is an entirely different story, however."

"Probably because they're smart enough to know it's never going to work." Draco replied dryly.

"You're such a pessimist." She remarked, throwing him a sardonic grin as the mood lightened. Draco smiled back.

"Last time I checked, you were the one who wanted to get married." He retorted. Astoria's smile softened.

"I know." She murmured, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his mouth. "You're my pessimist now." She added, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Draco took a moment to soak in how beautiful she looked right then; her black hair was falling over her shoulders, her hazel eyes glowing brightly while a smile more lovely than a thousand diamonds lit up the lightly freckled planes of her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his calloused thumb gliding slowly over her soft skin as he stared deep into her eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. Her smile faded slightly.

"Stop focusing on the past and concentrate on the future." She replied, digging her fingers into his hair while she pulled him in for another kiss.

"If you insist." He responded, feeling her hot breath against his lips as his own hands snaked their way into her black locks. The next kiss lasted a good deal longer and Draco lost all track of time and space as he got lost in the passion of his wife.

Merlin, he would never tire of this.

 **Later that night…**

 _Draco was trapped in a sea of nothingness. The blackness surrounding him was filled with whispers, soft enough to be heard, but not discernible. The voices all arose together in a thunderous cacophony, and Draco looked around wildly, searching desperately for any sign of light. Nothing. There wasn't a soul in sight, and the voices whispering to him seemed to mock him._

 _Panic settled inside his stomach and Draco felt the familiar trepidation as he looked everywhere and anywhere for a sign. Anything. Anything that could show him where he was._

" _Draco." A voice murmured, piercing clearly through the vail of bleakness and despair. Draco whirled around to say a mere shade of a human being, a pale, grey ghost of a person against the blackness of whatever pit of darkness they were in. It was Albus Dumbledore._

" _D-Dumbledore?" he stammered, stumbling backwards a step. The ghostly, wrinkled face of his former Headmaster was contorted into a scowl; something Draco had rarely seen from Dumbledore._

" _Do you think I've forgotten what you've done?" the elderly man asked in an infuriated voice._

" _I'm sorry." Draco replied, feeling the tears prick his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He strode forward towards the remnant of Albus Dumbledore._

" _Don't come near me, you pathetic scum!" the man bellowed. Draco stopped, collapsing to his knees as the tears rolled down his cheeks._

" _Please, forgive me." He pleaded. Dumbledore scoffed._

" _You could have stopped Snape." He sneered. "You could have saved me, Draco." Draco couldn't take the sorrow building inside his stomach._

" _You're a monster, Draco." A new voice added. Draco's head shot up and he saw a young woman staring back at him, disgust planted clearly across her face. Blood covered her clothes and he instantly recognized her as a woman he had been forced to torture as a Death Eater._

" _You can never repay for what you've done." Yet another voice joined in the chorus._

 _Draco spotted endless faces appearing throughout the cloud of darkness surrounding him. All of them were of those he had hurt at some point. They all reminded him of the atrocities he had committed; the horrors he had witnessed and done himself in his younger days._

" _You're a monster."_

" _You're a coward."_

" _Do you think we'll forget what you did to us?"_

 _The voices all rose to a chorus of shouting, and Draco plugged his es with his handsr. The sobs racked his lithe frame as he struggled to block out the noises. The pain inside his chest began to swell up as he experienced the raw regret for the millionth time._

" _Draco." Fear replaced every other emotion as Draco raised his head yet again. The sight that awaited him made him want to close his eyes and never open them again._

 _Lucius stood beside Dumbledore, who know lay on the floor with every other person who had appeared. His face was set in a grin, his crazed eyes aglow with pride. Astoria and Scorpius both lay in a crumpled heap below his feet, and Draco realized that he himself was standing, and that a wand had somehow made its way into his hand. Blood was trickling tauntingly down each of their faces. Horror filled Draco's stomach, yet as he tried to move forward, he found that his legs were locked and he was unable to move._

" _You've done well, my son." came Lucius' sickening voice. Draco's eyes were wide with terror as he struggled desperately against the invisible forces that were currently holding him immobile._

" _Please…" he begged, raising his eyes to plead with his father. Lucius merely grinned back at him._

" _You have brought honor to your family, Draco." He replied. "We no longer have to worry about those ignorant traitors ruining our name." Lucius motioned to the bodies of Astoria and Scorpius laying beneath him._

 _The corpses suddenly began to move, slowly scrambling to their feet. Draco watched silently in horror as they stood, and the ghosts from moments earlier reappeared. Each of them bore a look of sadness and despair so strong it made Draco want to scream. They began chanting, softly at first, then louder as their voices joined together._

" _You did this to us."_

" _You're a monster"_

 _The horrific screeching sound of Lucius' laughter echoed through the air. Draco watched as his father threw back his head, an evil and twisted cackle escaping from in between his lips._

" _You've made me proud, Draco." He exclaimed above the chanting. "I've turned you into a true Malfoy."_

" _You did this to us."_

" _You're a monster."_

 _Draco's mouth was open, but no sound was capable of coming out. He tried to scream, to yell, to shout; anything to block out the chanting, the voices. They were mocking him, telling him what he had been, what he was, and what he could be. Lucius was still laughing manically, his silver hair flowing behind him like a mane as his chuckle floated through the air. The tears were falling down Draco's face. The sobs were racking his frame. The pain inside his chest was too much to take. He felt the regret and the horror wash over him as he remembered all too well those he had killed and tortured._

" _You did this to us."_

" _You're a monster."_

" _You did this to us."_

" _You're a monster."_

" _You're a true Malfoy now."_

Draco jolted awake, his frame shooting upward into a sitting position. His chest was heaving, sweat rolling down his forehead. His hair was damp with perspiration, his hands were shaking violently.

That was nothing, however, compared to the pain and horror residing inside of him. The very foundations of his soul felt as if it had been shattered into a thousand pieces. Draco realized that he had started crying at some point during his nightmare, and he quickly wiped away the dampness from his cheeks with trembling palms.

Astoria still slept silently beside him. Draco crept out of bed as quietly as he could, grabbed his wand and staggered through the darkness into the bathroom. He closed the door and pointed his wand at it, uttering _Muffliato_ under his breath.

Leaning against the counter, Draco struggled to calm his racing heartbeat. His bare chest was still heaving nigh uncontrollably as he tried desperately to return some air into his lungs. His hands were still trembling as he gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles went pale white.

Raising his head, Draco glanced up at his reflection. His tear-streaked face was gaunt, his grey eyes bearing a haunted look. His hair was ruffled and disheveled, his chest glistening with sweat. The words from his dream were still echoing inside his mind, taunting him with their intensity.

" _You're a monster."_

" _Do you think I've forgotten what you've done?"_

" _You did this to us."_

" _You could have saved me, Draco."_

Draco slammed his palms against the counter angrily. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough to drown out the pain, the regret, the horrors of what he had done. He stared back into his own eyes; the grey eyes of someone who had killed and tortured innocent lives. The eyes of someone who could have saved Albus Dumbledore, but didn't. They eyes of a coward. The eyes of a monster.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do this. With a furious yell, he picked up a vase and threw it into the mirror. The glass shattered, falling into tiny and large pieces onto the counter below. The vase was broken as well, the shards of the glass falling into the sink.

Draco let the sobs come forth. They racked through his entire frame, carrying the sorrow he felt inside his soul to every fiber of his being. His chest felt an innumerable amount of pain in every crevice, every crater. He stumbled backwards, his back crashing into the wall behind him. He slid down the wall slowly, eventually landing on the floor.

The tears flooded down his cheeks as the sobs continued. His chest heaved up and down with each agonized breath. He ran his hands through his hair, his head hanging low as he struggled to get the voices out of his mind. The pain inside of his soul felt like a thousand knives being driven into his heart.

He had though he was finally over this. He had thought for a while that perhaps he had really moved on. Draco had held on to that tiny spark of hope that maybe he would finally be able to put the nightmares behind him, but it had been in vain.

He would never be over this. He would never move on. He would never be able to put the nightmares behind him. The voices were right. He had been a monster. He may not be now, but he had been once. He had killed, tortured, and failed to save innocent lives. Draco had been a monster, and he was a still coward. That, however, wasn't even the worst part. Lucius would return. He would always return. It was inevitable.

Draco sat there, alone in his bathroom, the tears falling and the sobs consuming. He was a broken man at that moment, yet he wasn't alone. The demons that haunted him were still taunting, still mocking. They were the ever-present beings inside his mind, dragging him down into their incessant clutches of despair every time they felt like it.

Draco could never escape his past, no matter how hard he tried to run away.

 **A/N: Because this story was going so happily, what with Lucius being gone and all, I felt like I needed to bring some of the angst back for Draco, so that's kind of what happened there xD I love angst-y characters, just in case you hadn't noticed.**

 **Ok, enough babbling. Thanks as always for reading, and please review if you get a chance! God bless you all, and may the Force be with you :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I have no excuses other than writer's block and procrastination. Really sorry, I just had a really hard time thinking of a way to start off fourth year for some odd reason.**

 **Anywho, here's the latest! Kinda short, but I was in a hurry. I promise I will be back ASAP. Thanks for all of the kind reviews and follows and such!**

It was a cold, dreary day, the clouds that were hanging low in the sky painted in ash-grey as they prepared to spill their contents onto the earth below. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, signaling the oncoming storm. The sun was completely hidden from view as the young wizards and witches scurried frantically around Platform Nine and Three-Quarters in the middle of King's Cross Station, desperate to make it onto the Hogwarts Express before it left.

Rose gave her parents one last hug and kiss each before grabbing her brother's hand and ushering him onto the train. Hugo immediately ran off to find his cousin Lily, leaving Rose by herself as she looked for a compartment. She found Allison and Albus in a compartment after a few moments, but they appeared to be quite well on their own. Rose struggled to keep the small smile off of her face, knowing full-well how happy her friend was with her cousin. She decided to leave them in peace and settled instead for an empty compartment as she waited for Scorpius and the twins to arrive.

Settling herself into the cushioned back, Rose let out a soft sigh. A smile finally ventured to break out across her face. Her fourth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin. Rose could almost taste the excitement and anticipation as she anxiously awaited the next year of adventures to start.

The smile faded ever-so-slightly as she thought of Scorpius. Pushing aside a stray lock of bright red hair, Rose felt the trepidation return to its familiar pit inside of her stomach. Ever since that blasted house party, she couldn't seem to get her mind off of Scorpius. Or rather, she couldn't seem to get her mind off of Allison's words regarding Scorpius.

Rose couldn't seem to shake the thought that her friend may have been right. What if it was all true? The mere idea of such a thing made her heart pound and her hands start to tremble. Every time her mind wandered to such a place, she promptly reined it in, refusing to let it venture any further into the endless pit that could only bring hurt and heartbreak. She had told herself countless times that she needn't even think of such a thing happening. She and Scorpius were strictly friends, and that was the way it needed to be.

Rose jumped slightly in her seat as loud footsteps pounded outside her compartment. She glanced up just in time to see a familiar head of silver-blonde hair appear in the window. All earlier thoughts of Allison and her concerns vanished into the wind as a wide smile wound its way up her cheeks. The door slid open and Scorpius leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hello, Rose Weasley." He said simply, a boyish grin lighting up his face as his steel-grey eyes shone brightly.

"Hello, Scorpius Malfoy." She replied, blinking her hazel eyes in response.

Rose couldn't help but notice how much he had grown since the last time they had seen each other; his shoulders and abdomen had broadened. He seemed to have sprouted several inches taller, and his hair had grown even longer and more disheveled as it now hung haphazardly over his eyebrows. Rose felt her breath hitch slightly as his iron-grey eyes bore into her own, though she was unable to comprehend why.

"Are you going to stand there like a git, or are you going to sit down?" Rose inquired after a moment, wishing to stop the unknown squirm in her stomach at his intense gaze.

"Thought you'd never ask." Scorpius replied, seemingly unfazed by her bluntness as he plopped down next to her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"There's a whole other bench, and of course you decide to sit down next to me." She grumbled in a mock voice of annoyance. Scorpius gave her a patronizing glance.

"I'm saving those seats for the twins, obviously." He shot back, the devilish smile never fading from his face for even an instant. Scorpius then proceeded to stretch out over the length of the seat, pushing her up against the wall on the opposite side of the bench.

"Twat." Rose retorted, slapping his foot lightly as it brushed up against her. The cocky grin finally left his face.

"Most people of intelligence would refer to me as a swaggering slubberdegullion." Scorpius responded, tilting his nose upward with a feigned look of dignity. Rose struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. She was normally the one to drop such elegant words. Clearly, he had been preparing for this.

"I apologize, but I believe you were trying to say that you are a 'jementous helminth'." She riposted in the lightest voice she could muster. To her surprise, Scorpius smiled back at her from the opposite side of the bench.

"I missed you." He murmured in a surprisingly hushed voice as he gazed directly into her eyes. Rose felt her bloody stomach starting to squirm again at the look he was giving her.

It was an odd look. Rose thought she could detect something behind those steel-grey orbs. Something dark, mysterious, and powerful, the likes of which she had never seen before. Something that seemed…forbidden; untouchable, even.

Rose hastily pushed the thought back to where it had come from. For the millionth time, she told herself they were just friends. She calmed her heartbeat that was just starting to accelerate and glanced away for a brief moment before dragging her gaze back to meet his.

"I missed you too." She replied, offering him a shaky smile. She watched as his eyes roved over her face, clearly wondering if there was something wrong after such a tremulous smirk. Scorpius didn't say anything, however. The twins arrived at that particular moment and he bolted into an upright position.

"Oi! Good to see you lot." Lysander was the first to speak, flopping down carelessly atop the other bench and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Sorry we're late." Lorcan added, following his brother's movements and sitting down as well. "Mum took forever to get ready, and we got lost out in the streets."

"It's alright." Scorpius assured them. "Rose and I were having a lovely time insulting each other." He threw Rose a playful wink, his grin only widening as she gave him an exasperated glare in return, desperate to hide the amusement she really felt. If she let him know how funny she actually found his jokes, she would never hear the end of them.

"Ah yes, I had such a grand old time kicking your butt." She replied teasingly.

"Good to see nothing's changed between you two." Lysander remarked, smirking sardonically.

Rose bit her lip at his words, feeling them rip their way to the core of her being. She wasn't sure any longer that nothing had changed. It was certainly beginning to feel like some things could be starting to shift in their lives, no matter how desperately she tried to deny it.

As the train gave its final blow before slowly chugging out of the station, Rose glanced out the window to her left. The passing landscape soon captured her mind and the chattering of her three companions quickly faded away as she concentrated instead on the lush green grass that blanketed the rolling hills of the English countryside.

Rose drummed her fingers along her thigh absent-mindedly, her other hand propping up her chin whilst she stared out of the glass pane. She struggled to keep her mind off of Scorpius, willing her mind to wander anywhere other than the place she had unwittingly gone to so often lately. The sensible side of her was practically screaming inside of her head, shouting for her to get such nonsense out of her head as quickly as she could. Much to Rose's dismay, it appeared to be too late.

It seemed that the idea of them becoming something more had already taken root; now it was starting to grow.

Scorpius nodded nonchalantly as the twins rambled on and on about nothing of real importance. He was trying his best to listen, but his eyes kept drifting over to the ginger who was currently staring out the window with her wide hazel eyes. He watched as she bit her lip like she always did when she was deep in thought.

It had lifted his heart to its rightful place inside his chest to see her again. He had been nervously awaiting their meeting ever since he had seen her last at the house party. Allison's words had stayed with him, but Scorpius had managed to push them aside most days. More than anything, he just wanted to be with Rose again. There was something about her that always made him…happy.

Scorpius couldn't say that his parents were feeling the happiness at that particular moment. His father, especially, seemed to be reverting back to his distant, haunted-looking self as the inevitable return of Lucius neared. Scorpius told himself over and over that they were still another year away; still another year of being in pure heaven with Rose.

Neither of them had really discussed what would happen once Luicus did come back. Scorpius wasn't in a rush to, to be perfectly frank. He didn't want to put a damper on the carefree atmosphere they had managed to build up around themselves after years of work.

He instead decided to ignore all the alarm bells ringing inside his skull, both those regarding Allison and her words and those about Lucius. Scorpius supposed the alarms about Allison did need addressing sooner rather than later, but the idea of facing such facts terrified him. If she was right, and something really was starting to develop between them…well, Scorpius didn't want to think about what that would entail.

Yet as he stole yet another glance at the ginger girl he was coming to care for more and more with each passing day, Scorpius felt his heart plummet slightly. Deep down, he feared that it may be too late to stop it. It was breaking him inside to think of it, but he was beginning to feel that Allison may have hit the nail on the head. It was starting to gnaw at him, tearing away relentlessly at his soul. He knew he could never admit it, and never breath a word of it to a single soul for as long as he lived, even if it was true. Especially if it was true.

As the train ride progressed, Scorpius eventually coaxed his mind back into the conversation with the twins. Rose joined back in after a while, and they were all soon back to normal as they cracked jokes and planned pranks for the first semester. For a brief while, Scorpius was able to put it all behind him.

When the Hogwarts Express grinded to a halt, Scorpius let out a soft sigh. This was it. They had arrived.

The twins scrambled for their luggage and raced out of the compartment as fast as they could, leaving Scorpius and Rose alone. Scorpius grabbed his own, waiting patiently for Rose before making for the door. He opened it, reaching down to grab her hand before stepping out. Her smooth palm felt small in his own, rougher fingers.

"Ready for another year of adventures, Miss Weasley?" he queried, stealing one last glance into her hazel eyes. They were shining oh-so-brightly, and he felt a slight ping in his chest as a smile lit up the freckled contours of her face.

"Absolutely, Mr. Malfoy." She replied cheerily. He grinned, leading her across the threshold out into the hall beyond, raising their adjoined hands into the air victoriously before shouting aimlessly into the air:

"Let fourth year begin!"

 **A/N: Thanks as always for reading, and please review! Hope you all have a lovely day :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Grr, I did mean to finish this sooner, I promise. I've just been busy, plus I'm starting to gear up for Camp NaNoWriMo. Anywho, here's the latest :D**

 **Also, to whichever guest it was who posted this a few chapters back "I'm dying. Whenever I go on fanfic and I see that you posted a new chapter, I swear I am squealing and jumping around my room. Keep it up!" thank you so much! That literally made my day xD meant to thank you last time, but it slipped my mind.**

 **Alright, enough babbling. Enjoy the latest ;)**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was once again bustling with life and vitality as the school year began anew. The first week passed without any major events, much to the teachers' delight. The students were about as well-behaved as they could be, and the blustery, yet pleasant chill of early autumn had everyone in the brightest of spirits.

For Scorpius, fourth year was looking to be quite possibly the most spectacular yet. He had the best group of friends anyone could ever ask for, and the best grades anyone could ever wish for while still managing to cause as much mischief as he did. Scorpius and the twins were becoming quite well known as the resident pranksters, though no one could quite figure out why Rose Weasley associated with them.

Despite looking to be the most spectacular year yet, Scorpius couldn't help but feel that it would also be the hardest to get through. Rose was certainly going to make it difficult enough, whether she meant to or not. It wasn't too hard for Scorpius to notice how much she had grown over the summer, and particularly how her lean frame was beginning to fill out more while her freckled face became even more finely-shaped. In short, she was starting to grow into quite a beautiful young woman.

That, however, was something Scorpius wasn't prepared to admit yet, even to himself. He denied with every breath in his body that she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever met. He refused to believe that every time his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, it was more than just a coincidence. Those were the things he could never admit. To do so would be to confess that which he had tried so hard to stop from happening. Fate, as it would seem, had had different plans than those he had set in place.

"Scorpius?" came that all-too-familiar voice. Scorpius' head shot up as his mind was dragged back the present.

"Sorry, yeah?" he replied, gazing back into Rose's hazel eyes.

They were currently sitting in the owlery writing letters to their respective parents during the evening hours of Sunday. Scorpius sat with his back against the cold, hard stone wall with his legs stretched out in front of him, while Rose sat towards the center of the room, her legs crisscrossed underneath her. Each of them held a piece of parchment upon which they were penning their letters.

"You just seemed rather lost in thought." Rose remarked casually, giving him a wayward glance before returning her gaze back to her letter.

"I suppose I was." Scorpius admitted, though he daren't confess _why_ he was lost in thought.

"You better not be worrying about Lucius again." Rose responded, throwing him a more serious stare this time.

"I wasn't." Scorpius assured her, holding in a sigh as a shiver instinctively ran down his spine at the mention of his grandfather.

Despite Scorpius' struggle not to fret over it, Lucius was still an issue. Neither of them had any earthly idea of what would happen when he returned from his travels abroad. Scorpius didn't particularly want to think about it, but it was certainly a problem that would need addressing eventually.

"Scorpius, I'm serious." Rose replied, eyeing him carefully. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mum." He retorted teasingly. In response, she picked up a handful of feathers from the cobblestone floor and hurled it at him, her face contorted into an exasperated scowl. Scorpius chuckled, brushing the feathers off of his clothes before turning back to his letter.

The parchment was mostly filled so far. Scorpius wouldn't be honest if he didn't concede that he did, in fact, miss his parents. On top of that, he was more than a good bit worried about them. His father, especially, seemed to be increasingly concerned over Lucius' inevitable return.

"Seems hard to believe that we're already in our fourth year." Rose spoke up, her voice wistful as she looked up from her letter. "It feels like just yesterday when I was getting off the Hogwarts Express for the first time."

"I know what you mean." Scorpius agreed, finishing his letter with a hasty signature before folding it, then slipping it into an envelope. "Time really does fly." He remarked, leaning back into the wall.

"And here we are jabbering like a bunch of old people, reminiscing of a time gone by." Rose added, a smile painting itself across the contours of her face.

Scorpius smiled softly, though it was really to himself rather than her. Rose had always had a way of talking, her words either as gentle or as fierce as the rain, all while still sounding as smooth and eloquent as a calm lake that lay undisturbed in the morning. He watched her silently while she finished writing her own letter. Her hazel eyes darted back and forth along the page as her hands meticulously penned the words flowing out of her mind. Scorpius' smile widened. She had always been the neat and organized one.

"So, what do you think about the Yule Ball?" he queried. Headmistress McGonagall had announced at the opening banquet that there would be a Yule Ball held this year a week before Christmas. Only students in fourth year or above were allowed to attend, however, unless they were asked by a student within the age limit.

"I think it's going to be fun." Rose replied cheerily, offering him a broad grin. "I guess we got into fourth year at just the right time."

"I'm just going for the food." Scorpius responded frankly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Always thinking with your stomach." She muttered under her breath. Scorpius struggled to hold in a smile. He bit his lip, desperate to stop his heart from pounding louder than a racehorse. He had been telling himself for the past week that he needed to simply go ahead and ask her, but as of yet, he hadn't found the courage.

"I-I was wondering if you'd go with me." He stammered, instantly reprimanding himself for the shaky tone. "As friends, obviously." Scorpius watched as Rose gave him a confused look.

"Of course I'll go with you." She replied as if it were obvious. "I wasn't planning on going with anyone else." Scorpius felt a rush of relief wash over him.

"Fantastic." He responded happily.

"However, if you _are_ just going for the food…" she began, throwing him a teasing glance. Scorpius groaned.

"Fine, I promise at least one dance." He assured her. Rose nodded in satisfaction.

"That's more like it." She agreed.

"Well, now that we have that settled, I think I'm ready to start heading back." Scorpius said after a moment of companionable silence between them. After standing to his feet, he sealed his letter and handed it off to his owl. Rose followed suit, giving her letter to her own grey owl, Leia.

"Goodness, I didn't realize it had gotten so late." She exclaimed, glancing down at the watch strapped to her wrist.

"I need to go study." Scorpius replied, peering out at the setting sun through the wide window on the opposite wall. The sky was splashed in an array of orange, yellow, and carnation; a beautiful sight as the day began to fade into night.

"That's a first." Rose riposted, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder as she admired the view from next to him.

"I promised my Mum I would do better this year." Scorpius explained, followed by a mock groan. "Not sure what I was thinking."

"You obviously _weren't_ thinking." Rose fired back in reply. Scorpius snorted.

"Alright, enough of that." He responded, whirling around and marching out of the room. "Let's head back."

"Can I get a ride?" Rose inquired, her voice echoing through the stone hallway as she scrambled after him down the winding stairwell. Scorpius feigned a sigh.

"What's in it for me?" he implored, turning back around to face her. She paused two steps up from him, crossing her arms over her chest while she pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hmm, let me see." She murmured, tapping a finger against her cheek thoughtfully. "How about I don't tell Professor Binns that I let you copy off my paper two days ago?" Scorpius let out a real groan.

"Fine." He moaned, turning around. He could almost hear the smile that etched itself across Rose's face as she carefully climbed onto his back. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while her legs swung around his waist. The muscles in his shoulders and arms complained profusely, but Scorpius ignored them. Rose was fairly light, and he could manage her weight all the way back to the Common Room.

Sucking in a deep breath, Scorpius began the ascent down the stairs. Rose laughed after a minute, clutching the material of his shirt. He stopped, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you trying to throw my off?" she asked in a light tone. Scorpius smiled, knowing full-well that she couldn't see it regardless.

"I'm not gonna let go of you, Rose." He reassured her, his voice coming out a lot quieter than he had originally intended.

"You better not." Rose replied, her voice just as quiet as his. Scorpius felt something in his chest shift. The atmosphere between them had seemed to thicken. Her words had clearly been meant as a joke, yet Scorpius couldn't help but feel that perhaps there had been a deeper meaning behind them.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Scorpius pushed the thought away. He had to stop this. Thinking these thoughts wasn't going to change the fact that nothing could ever happen between them. Ever.

"You ready?" he asked, peering over his shoulder at her. Rose's hazel eyes were glowing happily, her red hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. A smile so beautiful it almost hurt to look at was painted on her face.

"Onward, then." She answered, gesturing towards the stairwell in front of them. Scorpius grinned, turning his head back around.

"Hold on!" He exclaimed, stepping forward with renewed vigor. "Allons-y!"

* * *

Rose felt her heart pumping wildly inside her chest while she hung on to Scorpius' shoulders for dear life. He strode down the remainder of the hall that led to the Gryffindor Common Room a bit too fast for Rose's liking, though she chose to remain silent on the matter. Antagonizing Scorpius would only make him go faster. That, she had learned from experience.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Rose dismounted and straightened her disheveled clothes. The Fat Lady clucked her tongue in disapproval, but swung open nonetheless when Scorpius uttered the password breathlessly. Rose followed her silver-haired friend through the passageway into the Common Room.

"Thanks for the ride." Rose murmured to Scorpius, punching him in the shoulder again. He smiled sardonically.

"Malfoy Taxi Cabs, at your service." He replied, giving her a mock bow in return. She swatted him on the shoulder. "Oi!" he protested, feigning an offended look. "Is that any way to treat a lad who just gave you a ride all the way from the Owlery?" Rose held back a smile.

"I suppose not." She conceded. Scorpius broke into another smile, this one a significantly more genuine.

"Alright, well I should head on up to study." He responded, shoving his hands into his pockets as he started to walk backwards towards the stairwell leading up to the boy's dorm.

"See you later, then." She answered, smiling in return. Something inside her stomach churned at the way his silver hair fell over his brow, and the boyish, yet still handsome smile he bore across his face. Rose hastily pushed the sensation aside, reminding herself for what felt like the hundredth time that day that she mustn't think like this.

"Don't have too much fun without me." He replied, throwing her a wink before whirling around at last and swaggering up the stairway.

Rose watched him go before turning her gaze to the rest of the Common Room. Quite a few students were scattered throughout the room, some studying, some chatting, some occupied in games of Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap. The twins were nowhere in sight, most likely off somewhere planning their next prank for Filch.

She spotted Albus sitting at a table alone, staring thoughtfully at a chess board. Rose noticed Allison a few tables away, chatting casually with a few other fourth year girls. Deciding to go talk to her cousin, Rose waltzed up the table and plopped down in the chair across from him.

"'Ello." She spoke up. Her cousin's head shot up, his jet-black hair swinging away from his eyes. His face erupted into a broad smile.

"Oh, hey Rose." He replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Whatcha doing?" Rose implored, gesturing to the Chess board.

"I was trying to teach Allison how to play properly." Albus answered, his face falling slightly. Rose struggled to hold in a laugh.

"You know she's never been very good at games of strategy." She remarked. Albus nodded, his face morose.

"It's not even that she isn't smart enough, it's just that –"

"She doesn't have the patience." Rose finished for him. Albus chuckled, shaking his head ruefully.

"You can say that again." He responded. "I suppose there isn't much hope in the chess department, then."

"Probably not." Rose agreed. Albus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, you and Scorpius were always the best anyway." Rose felt a smile wind its way up her face at the compliment.

"And don't you forget it." She shot back at her cousin. Albus rolled his eyes.

"You never let me forget it." He pointed out. Rose smiled innocently. "Anyway," Albus continued. "How are you two doing?" Rose's brow furrowing slightly in puzzlement.

"Fine." She answered. "Why?" Albus hesitated, avoiding her gaze.

"It's just that, you know, you two are always going off together, and –"

"I'm sorry if you think that we've been neglecting you and Allison." Rose interjected, feeling a tinge of guilt wash over her. Albus shook his head.

"No, it's not that." He assured her. Rose tilted her head to the side.

"Then what is it?" she queried. Again, Albus hesitated.

"I'm just wondering when you two are finally going to admit it." He answered. Rose's eyes narrowed, feeling the heat start to rise to her cheeks as a strange, bubbling sensation arose inside her chest. She was fairly certain she knew what he was talking about, but she wanted to be sure.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired in quiet tone. Albus rolled his eyes again, finally dragging his gaze back to her.

"Don't play stupid with me, Rose." He fired back. "It's obvious to anyone with a brain in their head that you two like each other."

"We're friends, of course we like each other." Rose protested. Albus gave her a knowing glare.

"You know what I mean." He replied. Rose stared back at him in surprise, uncertain of how to respond.

The truth was something she would never admit. Something she never _could_ admit. Not to Albus, not to Scorpius, not even to herself. The truth was the pit of feelings and affections she never wanted that was currently growing in the darkest depths of her soul. The truth was the stolen glances at Scorpius that she gave when he wasn't looking. The truth was the nights she lay awake, inwardly trying to convince herself that there was no possible way she could fall for Scorpius Malfoy when in reality, that very thing was happening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She managed to croak out hoarsely. Albus snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We both know that's not true." He riposted. Rose tried to give him the most ferocious glare she could. Standing to her feet, she leaned over the table so that she was only a few inches away. In the lowest, most convincing voice she could muster, Rose uttered the words she hated as soon as they left her mouth before walking off to the girls' dorm.

"I swear to you that there is nothing going on between me and Scorpius Malfoy, and there never will be."

 **A/N: It's official. Albus ships it. And yeah, I couldn't resist the Doctor Who reference xD**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and thanks for all of the kind reviews and to all of my loyal followers! You guys are da bomb :D Please review if you have time, and have an awesome day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Ugh. Sorry for the wait. I really did mean to finish this sooner, but I was traveling over the weekend and I didn't have my laptop with me. Believe me, it was torturous -_- anywho…I'm back! And seriously guys, thank you so much for all of the kind reviews!**

 **Skye: Ahh, you NaNo too? I did my first one last novemeber. So much fun. This is my first Camp NaNoWriMo, so I don't really know how it all works yet. I'm pretty excited though ^_^ (feel free to look me up on the NaNoWriMo site and send me a NaNoMail or something. I'm under the same username there). And no, I was not abducted by aliens xD But, I'm now seriously concerned that one of my family members is a foreign spy. Thanks :P**

 **Alright, so here's the latest! Enjoy (kinda short, sorry)**

* * *

 **1 Week Later…**

"You're doing _what?"_

Scorpius sighed at Albus' incredulous tone, running a hand through his silver hair as he avoided the sharp gaze of his friend.

"I'm taking Rose to the Yule Ball." He repeated, wishing that Albus would keep his voice down. They were currently seated at a table in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room working on homework, and this wasn't exactly a piece of news that Scorpius wanted broadcasted all over the school. "We're just going as friends." he added hastily, hoping his black-haired companion wasn't getting any ideas.

"If you say so." Albus replied, his eyebrows raised skeptically. Scorpius gave him an exasperated glare.

"I promise, there's nothing more to it than that." He responded, realizing with a start that he was trying to convince himself of that statement more than he was Albus.

"Well, I think it's fantastic you two are going with each other." His friend answered, a grin spreading across his thin face. Scorpius tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired suspiciously. Albus merely shrugged in response.

"I just think you two would be nice together." He replied simply. Scorpius felt his heart plummet while something inside his stomach squirmed in discomfort.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen." He managed to croak out. "It can never happen." Albus raised his eyebrows even further.

"I don't see why not." He remarked casually. Scorpius swallowed hard, looking away for a brief moment. Albus was a rather good friend of his, but he didn't know all that had transpired over the past few years with Lucius. Scorpius wasn't too keen to tell him, either, considering it was a rather private matter between him and his family.

"It just can't, alright?" he responded quietly, finally bringing his gaze back to meet Albus'.

"Then why are you going to the dance with her?" Albus shot back. Scorpius threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"She's my best friend, Albus!" He exclaimed. "I don't see why we can't just go together as friends and leave it at that. Besides, who else am I going to go with?" To Scorpius' surprise, Albus burst out into quiet laughter.

"Scorpius," he began, setting his arms on the edge of the table as he leaned forward. "You're one of the best-looking lads in fourth year. I'm sure half the bloody school would go with you if you asked." Scorpius glanced down at the floor, trying desperately to ignore the pang in his chest.

The truth was, he didn't want to go with anyone else. Rose was the only girl he wanted to go with, and the idea of going with anyone other than her didn't sit well with him. To make matters worse, the mere thought of _her_ going with someone else caused a wave of revulsion to wash over him.

"Look, we're going, and we're just going as friends." Scorpius replied. "That's all there is to it."

"Is that fair to Rose, though?" Albus queried, his voice thoughtful. Scorpius' head shot up.

"Why wouldn't it be fair?" he implored, his eyes narrowing again. He could see straight through Albus' feigned tone of nonchalance. Clearly, his friend was trying to get to something.

"Maybe she wants to go with someone else, but she doesn't want to say no to you because you're her best mate." Albus pointed out. Scorpius' felt some of the air being sucked out of his lungs, the sensation of being kicked in the gut coming to mind as he struggled to keep his expression calm.

"She said she hadn't planned on going with anyone else." Scorpius remarked, unable to keep the tinge of irritation out of his voice.

"Planning and wanting are two entirely different things." Albus retorted bluntly. Scorpius glared back at him.

"Why do you even care?" he asked, eyeing his friend up and down. Albus shrugged yet again.

"I just want her to be happy." He answered. "More importantly, I don't want her to get her heart broken." Scorpius' breath caught in his throat.

"What makes you think I'm going to break her heart?" he asked, knowing full-well what Albus meant.

"Don't be daft." Albus responded. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Scorpius could see in that instant that Albus knew. Somehow, before he could even begin to admit it to himself, Albus knew of the feelings Scorpius was so desperate to stop. The deepest recesses of his soul were starting to bend and sway in the wake of these newfound emotions, and Scorpius wasn't sure how much longer he could push them away.

He supposed it was too late to try and deny it. The look painted across Albus' face told him that there was no arguing his way out of this one; not like Allison.

"I…" he began before his voice trailed off. Scorpius couldn't seem to find the words. Albus smiled, throwing him a compassionate look.

"I think that answers the question, then." He replied. Scorpius' eyes narrowed.

"I didn't even say anything!" he riposted. Albus snorted.

"Exactly." He responded. "And that said more than enough." Scorpius swallowed again, not entirely sure how to reply to that. "This is great." Albus continued, grinning wildly. "You know what this means?"

"Yeah." Scorpius answered in a dry voice. He hesitated before finishing, his heart pounding as the rush of everything he had tried so hard to deny poured over him. "It means I'm in trouble."

* * *

Rose's hazel eyes flickered as they stared out the windowpane. Her deep red hair fell over her shoulder, a single lock wrapped around her finger as Rose twirled it absent-mindedly. The rain outside was falling softly against the pane, the quiet pitter-patter echoing throughout her room. She sat atop her bead, her back up against the headboard and her knees pulled up beneath her chin.

Her demeanor would have seemed calm to the casual observer, but inwardly, Rose felt like there was a raging hurricane inside of her head. Every though of Scorpius sent her mind into a tailspin. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this.

The thought that Allison had been dead-right couldn't seem to leave Rose's head. It haunted her every waking moment, mocking her from the back of her mind where it lurked like an unwanted monster. The idea that she was falling for Scorpius Malfoy despite her heart's yearning not to made Rose want to tear her hair out.

Of course, there was also the idea that perhaps her heart _was,_ in fact, yearning for the opposite. What if deep down, in the darkest crevices of her soul where she rarely ventured, Rose really did want this? That thought alone was enough to send her mind into a whirlwind for the rest of the day.

Then there was the matter of this dance. Rose was beginning to wonder if going with Scorpius was really the wisest decision. If she was actually starting to develop feeling for him, this definitely wouldn't help matters any. Of course, she had already accepted his invitation. It would be a bit hard to decline now without making things even more complicated and confusing than they already were.

Muffled footsteps came from outside Rose's dorm room. Quickly shoving all thoughts of Scorpius to the back of her mind, Rose straightened her composure just as Allison waltzed in.

"Good evening!" her blonde-haired friend exclaimed, a grin lighting up the tanned contours of her face.

"What's got you in such high spirits?" Rose inquired, her eyebrows raising up and down mischievously. She knew exactly what had her friend in such a good mood, but it was always fun to tease Allison.

"Oh, nothing too terribly exciting." Allison responded, waving her hand vaguely. "Albus just asked me to the Yule Ball."

"Wow." Rose replied dryly. "I never would have thought you would go with the boy you were dating. I'm shocked, really." Allison rolled her eyes lightly, though it did nothing to lessen the grin splashed across her face.

"Oh shut up." She retorted, plopping down on Rose's bed and crossing her legs underneath her while propping her chin up between her hands. "So, has anyone asked you yet?" Allison asked, her blue eyes shining curiously. Rose bit her lip, hesitating before responding.

"I'm going with Scorpius." She eventually answered. Rose could sense the tension in the air rising. "We're just going as friends." she added hastily, hoping the stoic expression she managed to dawn was enough to convince Allison.

"Have you gone mental?" Allison replied, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this." Rose responded, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"I told you something like this was going to happen." Allison muttered, shaking her head. "You're treading a dangerous path here, Rose."

"Do you have to overreact to everything?" Rose asked, her voice laced with irritation as she threw an annoyed glare at her friend. "I promise I'll be careful. Besides, how much harm can a dance really do?"

"It starts with a dance, and then it turns into something more." Allison shot back. "You may not mean for it to happen, but it will. Mark my words." Rose's eyes narrowed, anger surging through her veins. Mostly because her friend was right. The 'it' in question had already started to happen.

"Look, I appreciate that you're concerned." She began, choosing her words carefully as she tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "But I can handle this. I don't need you to hold my hand and tell me how to live my life." Allison's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to live your –"

"Yes, you are." Rose interrupted, irritation starting to leak into her voice unwittingly. "And I'm getting rather sick of it." She wasn't entirely sure where this backbone was coming from, but Rose was grateful it had. "If I want to go the bloody dance with Scorpius Malfoy, then I will."

"Alright." Allison replied in a resigned tone, holding up her hands in surrender. Her lips were pursed, and Rose could see that she wasn't pleased with the situation. "But," her blonde friend began again, leaning forward. "If he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me for sympathy."

With that, Allison slid off the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom to change into more casual clothes. Rose watched her go, her heart pounding inside her chest. Her friend's words echoed relentlessly inside her head. If Rose were honest, she would admit that it was a bit late for that piece of advice.

Her heart was already well on its way to being broken.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I promise I'll update ASAP. I'll be pretty busy with my Camp NaNo story in April, but I'm not abandoning this story! Really excited for the Yule Ball ;)**

 **Thanks as always for reading, and please review if you have time! God bless!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I'M BACK! :D Hey guys! Know it's been a while. Like I said, I was busy for all of April with my Camp NaNoWriMo story. Camp's over now, though, so I have time to get back to this story! Thank you all for your patience! I'm really sorry this is taking so long. I promise I'm not giving up on this. This is my masterpiece; without a doubt my best fanfic, and the one I'm the most proud of. That being said, I haven't finished my Camp novel yet (I passed my initial goal of 65k words, but I still have another 15-20k words to go before I'm done), and I still have two other fanfics I'm working on. So, don't panic if I don't update this every day.**

 **Anywho, enough babbling. Thanks again to all of my loyal followers! Here's the latest :D**

Before Scorpius knew it, autumn had melted into winter, and the Yule Ball approached. Almost all of the gossip floating around Hogwarts was centered around the Ball, and who was going with who, and who hadn't been invited as of yet. Even the boys, who rarely participated in such affairs, were starting to talk about the impending event with anticipation.

For Scorpius, he was filled with both trepidation and anticipation. Part of him was ecstatic, the other half stuck in a pit of dread. He couldn't seem to keep it out of his mind, and every thought of Rose sent his mind awhirl yet again. Scorpius found himself constantly wondering if perhaps Albus was right and she really did want to go with someone else. She had a perfect right to, of course. Scorpius was her best friend, but he didn't run her life.

It had been irking him for quite some time. It gnawed unwittingly at the back of his mind where he struggled, and failed oftentimes, to keep it. He hadn't spoken to anyone about it since the last conversation with Albus, but it didn't stop him from inwardly fretting about it. He supposed it was a bit stupid to be spending so much time worrying about something so childish; yet even then, Scorpius couldn't help it.

At first, Scorpius had thought he had asked Rose to the dance simply because she was his best friend and it had seemed like the logical choice. Now, however, he wasn't so certain. He was beginning to think that perhaps he had inadvertently asked her out of his unwanted, but still ever-growing feelings. That thought terrified him to the core, yet Scorpius was starting to think that it might be true.

It was after weeks upon weeks of worrying and nearly driving himself into the bottomless chasm of insanity that he finally decided to put an end to it all. His friends were starting to notice that something was bothering him, and Rose had even asked him on multiple occasions what was wrong. Scorpius supposed it would be better if he just went ahead and asked her about it rather than spend the next week and a half driving himself mad.

They were exiting Herbology, the last class of the day, when Scorpius called to her from behind the crowd of student heading back to the Castle.

"Oi! Rose!" he exclaimed, beckoning for her to come to the back of the crowd where they could talk in private. Rose promptly turned around, leaving Allison and a few other girls to jog back to him, her bright red hair flowing in the wind behind her.

"What?" she asked, her face alight with curiosity as she slowed to a halt, then began walking alongside him.

"Slow down a bit." Scorpius replied, waiting until they had distanced themselves from the crowd of students up ahead.

"What's going on?" Rose inquired, her hazel eyes piercing into his own intently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Scorpius assured her, waving his hand dismissively as he stopped walking and turned to face her directly. "I…I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Rose responded, her eyes widening slightly. Scorpius nodded, running a hand through his silver locks of hair. He drew in a deep breath before continuing.

"Rose, is there someone else you want to go the Ball with?" he asked in a rushed voice, reluctantly dragging his grey eyes back to meet hers. Her hazel eyes narrowed.

"No, of course not." She answered. "I'm going with you." Scorpius sighed, glancing down at the grass for a moment.

"I'm serious, Rose." He replied. "If there is someone else that you'd rather go with, then you can tell me."

"What makes you think I'd want to go with someone else?" Rose queried, her head tilting to the side. Scorpius shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"It's just that…well, we're just going as friends." he stammered. "So if there was someone that you wanted to go with that's…well, that's more than that, then that's fine." Shock etched itself onto Rose's face.

"Oh." She said simply, her eyes darting back and forth along the ground as she took a minute to let that bit of information sink in. After a moment, she continued in a tight voice. "Scorpius, if you're trying to tell me that there's someone that _you'd_ rather go with, then –"

"Rose, that's not what I'm saying." Scorpius assured her hastily. "I just wanted to make sure that, you know, there wasn't anyone else." Rose gave him an exasperated glare.

"Scorpius, you know there's no one else I want to go with." She retorted calmly. "Just as friends, of course." She quickly added, her eyes widening. "'Cause like you said, you know, we're not…"

"Because that's what we are." Scorpius finished for her, scratching the back of his neck in an attempt to hide the way his hands were beginning to shake at the direction the conversation was starting to shift. He and Rose never really talked about this kind of thing, after all. It was the taboo subject; the one thing they both knew was off limits.

"Right." Rose agreed quietly. "Scorpius, a-are you sure there's no one else?" she asked after a moment of stilted silence. Scorpius finally swung his gaze back up to meet hers once again.

"Of course not." He replied as if it were obvious. "I can't think of anyone else who could put up with me for that long." He added, a teasing smile winding its way up his face as he maneuvered them back to familiar territory. Rose gave a feigned nod of deep thoughtfulness.

"I suppose that's true." She agreed. "I'm probably the only girl in the school who can manage to pull that off."

"Exactly." Scorpius responded, grinning cheekily. Rose finally gave in, a smile of her own breaking out across the freckled planes of her face. She grabbed his hand, starting the walk back to the castle again.

"I guess you're stuck with me, then." She teased, throwing him a playful smirk from beside him as they walked. Scorpius continued to smile down at her, taking a moment to enjoy the beautiful hue of her bright hazel eyes. The sun above was making them glimmer like jewels, and Scorpius couldn't seem to take his eyes off of them.

"That's fine with me." He replied, gently squeezing her hand. Rose squeezed back, and Scorpius felt his heart leap inside of his chest.

Something began stirring deep within him, and Scorpius tried desperately to push it away. He had to stop thinking these kinds of thoughts, and feeing these sensations. Every inch of his soul was aching for him to give in to the feelings he had been struggling to hide and deny, while every part of his brain was telling him to run in the opposite direction as far and as fast as he could. Scorpius knew it could never happen. No matter how much he wanted it, it could never, ever happen. Lucius would make sure of that. Yet even then, Scorpius already knew it was too late.

Because like it or not, he was falling for Rose Weasley.

* * *

"What do you think?" Rose asked Allison, twirling in front of one of the mirrors at Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade. The tight-fitting yellow dress swirled around her thin frame, falling all the way past her ankles. The low-cut neckline showed off a bit more cleavage than Rose liked, and she knew the instant she saw Allison's face that her friend agreed.

"Not your style." Allison replied firmly. Rose sighed, tucking her bright red hair behind her ears as she glared angrily at her reflection. She and Allison were currently on the hunt for dresses for the Yule Ball.

"At this rate, I may find a dress just in time for spring break." She grumbled. Allison chuckled from her perch on a bench.

"I'm sure we'll find the right one eventually." She assured Rose.

"This is what, the eleventh one?" Rose retorted. "That has to be some kind of record."

"You're not even close to how many Pansy Parkinson tried on." The cashier, and elderly lady called from behind the counter. She had been watching the entire endeavor, as the store was mostly empty, even giving her opinion every now and then. "That girl must have tried on the whole store. I swear she was the vainest creature I ever did see." The lady muttered. Rose exchanged a glance with Allison, trying to hold in a giggle.

"You keep looking." Allison said. "I'm going to try this one on." She gestured to the long, silver dress she had in her hands, then walked into the changing room.

Rose nodded absent-mindedly, walking barefoot across the carpeted floor as she wandered back to the rack on the far wall. She flipped through the endless array of dresses, mentally checking all of them off; too short, too long, too pink… the list went on and on. Rose was beginning to think that she would just give up and not go the bloody Ball at all. It was at that moment when her fingers glided over a piece of dark, forest green silk that caught her gaze.

Her eyes narrowing curiously, she pulled the dress off of the rack and inspected it, her hazel eyes scanning it up and down carefully. Biting her lip, she struggled to keep in a grin. This was the one. She just knew it.

"Rose, c'mere!" came a call from Allison. Rose whirled around, taking the dress with her as she scurried back to her friend.

Rose's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Her blonde friend was wearing a dazzling dress of silver satin that ran down all the way to the floor. It was strapless, but not too revealing. The dress fit Allison's curvy frame nicely, hugging her body in all the right places while still not being overly tight.

"You look gorgeous." Rose finally managed to croak out, letting out a small squeal. "I think that's it. It looks so bloody good on you."

"Thanks." Allison replied, grinning broadly as she swirled around elegantly in front of the mirror. "I love it." Rose's blonde friend caught sight of the green dress in her hands. "Did you find one?" she asked excitedly. Rose smiled.

"I did." She answered.

"Try it on!" Allison responded, shooing her into the dressing room.

Rose quickly slid out of the yellow, then carefully pulled the green one over her head. As soon as it settled over her body and Rose had adjusted it to her satisfaction, she knew. Opening the door, she strode out with her shoulders thrown back.

"That's the one." Allison said, confirming Rose's thoughts. Rose was the next to grin as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

The dress was utterly exquisite. It was a beautiful smaragdine hue, and, like Allison's dress, came down all the way to the floor. It was a simple v-neck with thin straps, fitting tightly around her bodice and upper abdomen before flaring out below her waist. The silky material felt softer than down against Rose's skin, and she breathed out in relief. She had finally found it.

"It's not too simple, is it?" Rose asked, uncertainty beginning to cloud her mind. Allison rolled her eyes.

"You seem awfully worried despite not having anyone to impress." She remarked wryly. Rose shot her a dirty look.

"Just because Scorpius and I are going as friends doesn't mean that I can't look nice." She replied tartly.

"Whatever you say." Allison muttered in a resigned tone.

Rose ignored her friend, fixating her attention on the dress instead. Despite her rebuttal from moments earlier, she _was_ starting to getting to more and more concerned about the approaching Ball. Her conversation with Scorpius days before had only worsened her fears. She didn't want Scorpius to think that he _had_ to go with her, even though the mere thought of him going with anyone else made her nauseous.

If Rose were honest, she would admit that deep down she really did want to go with Scorpius as more than just friends. She had been wanting it for a while now, despite her sensible side telling her that wishing for such a thing was idiotic at best. Rose knew it was foolish to even think of such a thing. Not when Lucius Malfoy was still on the loose. One thing she knew for certain;

No matter how hard it was, she had to stop herself from falling for him.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, as always, and please review! Next chapter will be the Yule Ball ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE YULE BALL! (YAY!) This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys like it! I know y'all have been looking forward to this one, so it's a bit longer than the last few chapters have been. I'll save my babbling for the end ;) Enjoy!**

Christmas Eve dawned bright and sunny, though the air was laden with a strong chill and a blustery breeze. The students of Hogwarts awoke to find the Great Hall decorated for the Yule Ball that would commence that evening. Endless chatter resounded all throughout the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the excitement and anticipation began to build. Nearly all of the students above Fourth Year had chosen to stay for the Holidays, making this Christmas one of the most crowded ones in Hogwarts history.

From the moment Rose awoke on Christmas Eve, her stomach felt as if it had been tied into an unbreakable knot. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so nervous, but the feeling lasted all day. Every time she stole a glance at Scorpius, or thought of her dress hanging upstairs in her closet, the sensation intensified and she nearly felt sick.

"We should go get ready, Rose." Came a voice from beside her. Rose was quickly shaken out of her thoughts, and she glanced up to see Allison standing to her feet. Her blonde friend looked ecstatic as she practically dragged Rose off of the couch. They were currently seated in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, with Scorpius, Albus, and the Scamander twins seated on another nearby sofa.

"Alright, I'm coming." Rose assured Allison as she scrambled after her.

"You're going up already?" Albus inquired as they passed in front of him and the other boys. Rose's cousin peered down curiously at his watch. "We have another hour and a half, for Merlin's sake."

"Girls take longer to get ready." Allison explained as if it were abundantly obvious.

"How can anyone possibly need more than five minutes to get into a dress and do your hair?" Lysander asked, his face clouded with confusion. Rose couldn't help but laugh, despite the uneasy feeling that was still settled quite comfortably in her stomach.

"That's easy for you to say," she retorted. "Considering that you clearly never do your hair." An indignant expression passed over Lysander's face as Rose gestured to his messy, ruffled blonde hair.

"She got you there, Lys." Lorcan teased, giving his twin a playful punch in the shoulder.

"I thought you two were leaving." Lysander grumbled, glaring at Rose and Allison.

"We are." Allison replied, grabbing Rose by the arm.

"Scorpius, I expect that you'll find it within yourself to actually comb your hair before tonight?" Rose said, ignoring Allison's pulling for a moment. Scorpius raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"Where's the fun in that?" he responded, grinning cheekily. Rose gave him a pointed look. The smile dimmed slightly, and he cleared his throat. "I'll do that." He added hastily.

"That's more like it." Rose remarked, throwing a satisfied smirk in his direction before turning back around and scurrying after Allison. Her friend was waiting at the bottom of the stairway that led up to the girls' dorms, her jaw tight and her eyes glowing slightly in annoyance. Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes; Allison was still bearing a grudge against Scorpius, though Rose supposed it had lessened some.

"C'mon, then." Allison said, beckoning for her to hurry up.

"Alright, alright." Rose replied in a resigned tone as she followed her friend back up the stairwell to their room.

Their three other roommates were already in the room, gathered around their mirrors as they began the process of readying themselves for the Ball. Rose and Allison stuck to their own corner of the room, pulling out their dressed and admiring them before laying them out across their beds. Rose fingered the green, silky material of her dress, a nervous gulp fighting its way up her throat.

"You can shower first." Allison spoke up, interrupting Rose's thoughts.

"Thanks." Rose replied, giving her friend a grateful smile.

Rose showered as quickly as she could, then stepped out and pulled on a robe. While Allison was bathing, Rose dried her hair using a blow-dryer, grimacing as she noticed the dullness of her pin-straight lock of bright red hair. She let out a loud sigh, twirling a lock around her finger thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Allison qureried from the shower. Rose hesitated as she glanced into the bathroom mirror.

"What should I do with my hair?" she asked her friend. "It looks so boring straight."

"My Mum taught me a curling charm." Allison replied after a moment of silent contemplation. "I could try it on your hair!" Rose considered the offer.

"I'll try it." She answered.

Soon it was time to get properly dressed. Rose slid carefully into her dress, a small smile winding its way up the planes of her face as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Allison promptly zipped up the back for her, and Rose took a moment to admire herself.

"Alright, enough gawking." Allison teased. "Zip me up." Rose hastily turned to her friend, returning the favor and sliding the zipper up the back of her friend's dress.

"Time for hair, I think." Rose remarked, smoothing her red locks as best as she could.

"Agreed." Allison replied. "You first."

Rose wasn't quite sure what exactly Allison was doing, but her friend was one of the best stylists in the School. Rose trusted her. She stood in front of the mirror, Allison bustling all around her and muttering incantations under her breath as she waved her wand around. Before Rose knew it, her hair was no longer straight. Instead, it fell in soft curls just past her shoulders, her newly cut bangs delicately framing the sides of her face.

"Oh, Allison." Rose murmured, gaping at her reflection. "This is…just…wow."

"You look gorgeous, dear." Allison assured her, giving her a wink. Rose found herself grinning, all nervousness and anxiety fading away. She suddenly felt much better, the queasiness from earlier vanished completely.

"Allison…" Rose began, turning to her friend with a wide smile etched across her face. "I think this is going to be the best night ever."

* * *

Scorpius paced back and forth in front of the couch in the Common Room that Albus and the twins lay sprawled across. His feet made scarcely a sound as they padded across the carpet, contrary to the frantic pounding his heart was making. He scratched the back of his neck, his fingers brushing the collar of his stiff, white shirt. He felt terribly uncomfortable in his black coat and trousers, alongside the bowtie Albus had forced him into wearing.

"What's taking them so long?" Albus groaned, peering at the clock mounted on the wall across the room.

"They're girls." Lorcan reminded him. "Are you really surprised?"

"They should be done about the time New Year's gets here." Lysander added dryly. He was taking another fourth year girl named Emily, while Lorcan had invited a third year girl by the name of Bethany.

"I don't even care what her bloody hair looks like." Albus muttered.

"I think it's more about impressing other girls than it is about impressing you." Scorpius pointed out lightly.

"Still, they _could_ hurry things up just a little." Albus replied.

Silence fell once again, and Scorpius continued his pacing. He knew he shouldn't be nervous. It was just a dance, after all, and he and Rose were still just friends. Nothing to worry about, and yet Scorpius couldn't seem to stop himself from fretting incessantly over the approaching Ball.

"Oi! It's about time." Lorcan exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Albus and Lysander followed suit, and Scorpius turned around to see the girls entering the room. Scorpius' jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of Rose.

She wore an emerald-green dress that fell all the way to the floor. It had a simple, v-shaped neckline and thin straps, and fit tightly around her waist and bodice before flaring out elegantly around her legs. Rose's normally-straight hair now fell in soft, beautiful curls, and the bright virid hue of the dress brought out the flecks of green in her hazel eyes.

To put it bluntly, she looked more beautiful than anything Scorpius had ever seen before in all of his life. Their eyes met as she strode gracefully beside Allison, and he greeted her with a broad, but shaky grin. Scorpius struggled to get air into his lungs, scarcely capable of forming a coherent thought when she looked so utterly exquisite.

"How nice of you to do your hair for once." Rose remarked as she slowed to a halt, eyeing him up and down with a teasing glimmer in her eyes as the other girls dispersed amongst their dates.

"Miracles have been known to happen." Scorpius managed to croak out in reply. Rose chuckled in reply, shaking her head ruefully.

"I suppose they do." She agreed, then stepped forward and looped her arm through his. "You look dashing." She said quietly, giving him a more serious look. Scorpius gazed back into her hazel eyes, getting lost in her smaragdine and brown irises for a brief moment before mustering the strength to reply.

"And you look fantastic." He responded. Scorpius could have sworn for a moment he saw a blush blossom across her cheeks, but it quickly dissipated as Albus cleared his throat, calling for attention.

"Are we ready?" he asked above all of the chatter scattered throughout their group.

"I think so." Came the quiet voice of Emily, Lysander's date. She was a small, short brunette with freckles and dark brown eyes. Scorpius didn't know her too well, but she seemed nice enough.

"Let's be off, then." Lorcan's date, Bethany, added. She, on the other hand, was a tall, leggy blonde with a much more loquacious and outgoing persona.

"And so it begins." Rose murmured, keeping her arm looped through Scorpius' as they made their way to the portrait hole.

"To the punch table we go." Scorpius whispered back. Rose gave him a swat on the shoulder.

"You promised to dance, remember?" she reminded him.

"I'm just joking." He replied hastily.

"Good." Rose retorted, the smile returning.

Scorpius let out a deep breath as they made their way through the corridors of Hogwarts down to the Great Hall. This was it. The day he had been waiting for ever since the beginning of the year, and here he was, alongside the most gorgeous girl in the entire School. The problem was whether or not he was going to make it through the whole night without spilling his guts to Rose and admitting how he really felt and why he had invited her to the dance. Considering how rapidly his heart was beating currently, it was starting to look somewhat doubtful that he would manage such a feat.

The Great Hall was quite a sight to behold; the tables had been removed, the entire floor cleared for dancing. A band had been set up in the back of the room where the Professor's table normally sat. Food tables were in the front, overflowing with every kind of delectable imaginable. A few light tunes were already drifting through the air, and several couples were dancing away merrily. Students were still filtering into the room, however, and Scorpius knew it would be a while before the real dancing started.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her as she followed the rest of their friends towards the closest food table.

"Coming!" he assured her, quickly scrambling after her.

The food was delicious, and it wasn't long before Scorpius forgot his worries and was having the time of his life. He and Rose, along with their friends stood and chatted away while they awaited McGonagall to officially begin the Ball. Scorpius found himself constantly glancing at Rose, silently admiring her and pushing aside the urge to reach out and run his fingers through her hair.

"Attention, students!" came a familiar, feminine voice that rose above all of the music and talking. Scorpius' eye swiveled his eyes around to the back of the room to see McGonagall standing atop the stage that had been set up for the band. The Headmistress wore her usual pair of black robes, though she bore a red and green striped scarf as well.

After a few minutes of talking and announcing various different things, McGonagall pronounced that the Ball had begun. The band started the music, beginning with an upbeat song that Scorpius vaguely knew. Rose gave a squeal, practically dragging him off to the dance floor. Scorpius soon found himself whirling her around and grinning like a fool. He hadn't thought dancing would be this much fun, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was.

The dancing went on endlessly as evening soon faded into night. The songs began to slow down as the night progressed, and it was getting harder and harder for Scorpius to keep his eyes off of Rose. Every time he glanced into her eyes, he longed to look into them for the rest of eternity.

Scorpius caught a few dirty looks from Allison throughout the night whenever he and Rose danced by her and Albus. He swallowed nervously whenever he glanced in her direction, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't make a huge production out of anything. If there was one thing he didn't need, it was for Allison to yell at him in front of the majority of the School.

"How much longer?" Scorpius asked Rose eventually as he twirled her around for the millionth time that night. It was nearly midnight, and he was feeling the consequences of such excessive dancing beginning to creep up on him. "I'm exhausted."

"Just one more dance." Rose pleaded as the last notes of the current song drifted through the air. Scorpius held in a sigh, and settled for a smile instead. He doubted he could ever say no to her when she looked the way she did now.

"Alright." He conceded reluctantly. "Just one more." Rose grinned.

The next song the band chose was the slowest one they had played all night. Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat as Rose placed her hand on his shoulder, stepping closer than she ever had. He hesitated, then wrapped his arm firmly around her waist while the other gently grasped her other hand. Scorpius was once again finding it hard to breathe as he held her near.

As they swayed slowly back and forth, he sensed his heart pounding erratically inside of his chest. She felt so bloody perfect in his arms, and Scorpius inwardly wondered if he would be able to let go. This felt right, for some reason he couldn't define. Ignoring both Allison's glares and all sense of reason, Scorpius pulled her closer. Rose gave a sharp intake of breath, and he instantly leaned back again, his sensible side finally returning. Her face was a bright shade of red, and she was biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous.

"You alright?" Scorpius inquired, his eyes widening slightly. Rose nodded.

"I just feel like some fresh air all of a sudden." She answered quietly. Scorpius nodded in understanding, unwrapping his arm from around her waist and leading her off of the dance floor. As they walked towards the door, he mentally reprimanded himself for being so stupid. He shouldn't have been dancing so close to her. He shouldn't have been dancing with her at all, really.

Scorpius was beginning to wonder why in Merlin's name he had asked her to the Ball in the first place.

* * *

Rose shivered, goosebumps running up and down her arms as Scorpius led her out into the Entrance Hall, then towards the door. She was quite certain her hands were shaking uncontrollably, and her heart was racing ever so fast inside of her chest. Rose inwardly scolded herself for letting her emotions taking control.

Still, she and Scorpius had been dancing rather…closely. It felt nice. Too nice. Then he had pulled her in even closer and Rose hadn't been sure what to think at first. She knew it was wrong. They shouldn't have been doing this. Not when there was little to no chance of anything every possibly working in that way between them. Even then, Rose couldn't shake the thought of how bloody good it had felt, dancing with Scorpius Malfoy.

As she and Scorpius halted in front of the door, Scorpius shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here, it's cold outside." He murmured, barely catching her gaze with his own. His silver hair had become disheveled once again after all of their dancing, though Rose didn't mind much. It looked more handsome than she would ever dare to admit as it fell ruggedly over his brow.

"Thanks." Rose replied, taking it gratefully. Scorpius nodded silently, swinging open the wide door and holding it for her.

Rose walked out into the brisk, chilly night air. The sky was cloudy, the moon and stars invisible to the eye. Rose shivered again, the cold seeping through Scorpius' jacket and into her skin. She breathed in and out, watching as a cloud of mist appeared in front of her nostrils.

"Feel better?" Scorpius asked as he stopped beside her. They stood on the top step, looking out over the front lawn.

"Yes, thank you." Rose answered, giving a small smile. Something as cold as ice touched her cheek, and Rose glanced up to see snowflakes cascading down from the heavens. She grinned happily, the moment of awkwardness from earlier fading from her mind. "It's snowing!" she squealed. Scorpius laughed beside her.

"Of course it's snowing." He responded, smiling brightly. A clock from inside the Entrance Hall started to ring loudly. Rose counted the loud bongs, feeling a hint of surprise when Scorpius gently enfolded her hand in his. The twelfth bong resounded through the air, and a brief silence ensued. "Merry Christmas, Rose." Scorpius said, turning to face her with a lopsided grin.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius." Rose replied, for some reason feeling shy as he gazed down at her with his smoldering grey eyes. He was still holding her hand, and showed no interest in letting go either. They were once again standing only inches apart, and Rose was finding that she didn't mind any longer.

The atmosphere seemed to thicken between them as they stood in the cold, snow-filled air. Scorpius took a small, tentative step closer and Rose swallowed hard. It was getting harder to breathe as each moment passed. He took her other hand, and Rose realized they were trembling. Her heartbeat accelerated to a frantic pace as Scorpius slowly leaned his forehead against hers. Rose closed her eyes, taking in the wild sensations flowing through her.

This was wrong and Rose knew it. They couldn't do this. They had both agreed to come as just friends. If Lucius ever found out about this, there was no telling what he might do. Even so, Rose was finding it more and more difficult to care.

Because despite her brain's incessant denial, her heart wanted this.

"Rose…" Scorpius murmured in a husky whisper. Rose felt his breath. She could sense his lean frame trembling as he leaned closer. Rose held her breath, shoving aside the part of her brain that screaming at her to stop this. Only centimeters separated them, and her heart was in her throat as –

"Oh, there you are Rose! I was…."

Rose staggered backward, tearing her hands away from Scorpius'. Her head swiveled around to see Allison and Albus standing in the doorway. Shock planted itself inside of her chest as Rose finally realized what had just happened; or rather, what had almost happened. Her eyes swung back to Scorpius to see a look of regret and horror etched across his face. Rose dragged her gaze back to her two friends by the door as Albus cleared his throat.

"Should we come back later?" he asked, and Rose noticed the amusement glimmering inside of her cousin's eyes. Allison elbowed her boyfriend, giving him a furious glare. Albus hastily dawned a more serious expression. Rose turned back to Scorpius, noticing the bright shade of crimson spread across his cheeks. Her heart began pounding all over again, her skin smoldering as she remembered how it had felt moments earlier, being so close to him.

"Rose, I-I'm…" Scorpius stammered, unable to look her in the eye as he ran a shaking hand through his silver hair. After a moment of awkward silence, he suddenly whirled around and marched back to the door without another word. He pushed his way past Albus and Allison before walking into the Entrance Hall.

"Scorpius!" she called after him, unable to catch up to him in her dress. Rose made it to the door, looking past Allison and Albus to see him striding quickly in the direction of Gryffindor Common Room. His back was stiff, his head hanging as he walked.

Tears threatened her eyes, and Rose inwardly reprimanded herself for allowing it to happen. She should have stopped it. She should have stopped all of this. She should have stopped herself from falling for him. Yet even as she scolded herself, Rose knew it was too late to change things. As it was, she was falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy even though it was the last thing she should ever do. To make matters worse, it appeared that he was falling in love with her too.

Why else would he have almost kissed her?

 **A/N: I really do torture you guys, don't I?**

 **Anywho, I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! Like I said, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I listened to "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" in repeat while I wrote most of this, and it fits Rose and Scorpy so perfectly ^_^ They're so adorable. And they have no idea the horrors and tortures that still await them (muahahahahaha :D ). Oh well.**

 **Thanks, as always, for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! God bless, and may the Force be with you all.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK :D Heeeyy people. I am SO sorry for the wait. My life's been super crappy for the past few months, and I've been busy with other writing projects and stuff. I also needed to take some time and figure out where exactly I'm going with this story, because I was starting to feel like I may be taking things too quickly and all that jazz. Anyway…I have some good news, some more good news, and some even better news!**

 **The good news: I'm back, and I'm definitely not giving up this story.**

 **More good news: I have chosen this story to be my writing project for the July Session of Camp NaNoWriMo, so I will be working on this story A LOT in the coming weeks. I got a late start, but I was busy finishing up my original story from April's session (my original goal was 65k words, and I ended up at 134k. Ugh -_- ).**

 **The even better news: I currently have one writing project. This one. And I solemnly swear that I will not start another one until I've finished this one. I've put it off for too long, and I really just need to buckle down an finish it already.**

 **Alright, I think that's enough blabbering for one day. Here's the next chapter (and props to 'Dream' by Imagine Dragons for inspiring the first part…not sure why, but it helped). Enjoy!**

" _Scorpius."_

 _Scorpius glanced around frantically, trying to locate the source of the voice. Nothingness surrounded him, and all he could see was bleak shrouds of gray and white that swirled together endlessly. "Scorpius." The voice repeated. It was firmer this time, and it seemed familiar to Scorpius._

 _He slowly pivoted around, and all of a sudden, Scorpius found himself standing in the Great Hall. The tables and chairs were bare, and the room was silent. Scorpius' grey eyes scanned the gargantuan room, searching for any signs of life._

" _Hello?" he called, his voice bouncing off of the walls._

" _Scorpius." Came the voice again. Scorpius whirled around, his eyes widening as he saw both of his parents standing a few feet away._

" _M-mum? Dad?" he stammered, horror sweeping over him._

 _Their faces were pale, their eyes dim and bloodshot. Their hair was unkempt and dirty. Their clothes were filthy and torn to shreds in some places, revealing their bruised, discolored skin. They began walking towards Scorpius in unison and their footsteps echoed all throughout the room, as if they had metal attached to the bottom of their shoes._

" _What are you doing, Scorpius?" their voices rang out in unison. Scorpius shuddered inwardly as their soulless-looking eyes pierced into his. "This is your fault. It's all your fault."_

" _W-what?" Scorpius exclaimed, swallowing nervously as they approached him with loud, clamorous steps. "What did I do?" In response, his parents suddenly stepped away from one another to reveal Lucius standing behind them. Scorpius' heart went cold at the sight of his grandfather._

"' _What did I do?'" Lucius roared mockingly, lunging forward. "I'll tell you what you did, boy. You ruined this family!" Terror surged through Scorpius' veins. He tried to step backward, but it was as if his feet were suddenly glued to the floor._

" _I…I don't understand." He murmured quietly._

" _You have failed me." Lucius spat, halting less than a foot away and leaning down with a frown painted across his face. His cold, ash-colored eyes were brimming with rage. "Associating with Mudbloods and half-breeds? Did you think I wouldn't notice? You have brought nothing but disgrace and shame upon the Malfoy household!"_

" _I didn't mean to –"_

" _Silence, you pathetic boy!" Lucius yelled in a seething tone. Scorpius tried to look away from the intense fiery gaze of his grandfather, but he found that his eyes were unwittingly locked on to Lucius'. He couldn't move, and he struggled to get even a small bit of air into his trembling lungs. The fear and dread crashed over him like a wave hitting the sand at high-tide._

 _Lucius suddenly stepped to the side, and Scorpius' eyes were permitted to move. They quickly found his parents again, and Scorpius instantly wished that they hadn't._

 _His parents both lay on the floor, their still forms sprawled out across the tile. Blood pooled on the floor around them, and their lifeless eyes stared straight at Scorpius. Shock and alarm rolled over him simultaneously._

" _No!" he screamed, trying desperately to move towards his fallen parents. His feet, however, were stuck right where they were._

" _This is what happens when you defy me." Lucius hissed, his thin lips contorting into a cruel and horrid scowl. Even though he was unable to move from his current position, Scorpius could feel himself shaking in fear._

" _No, please no." he replied in a scratchy voice as he tried to look away from the bodies of his parents._

" _This is your fault, Scorpius." The voices echoed all around him, taunting and mocking him. "It's all your fault."_

 _They repeated endlessly, and Scorpius wanted nothing more than to raise his hands to his ears and block out the voices. They grew louder, until the voices had risen to a shrill, raucous chorus. Scorpius wanted to yell at the top of his lungs for them to stop, but his mouth could no longer open. He was frozen in place._

" _This is all your fault, Scorpius." The voices continued. "This is what happens when you defy me."_

 _Lucius suddenly appeared in front of Scorpius' vision again, his eyes wide and nearly bulbous as they bore into his._

" _Is this what you want to happen, Scorpius? Scorpius? SCORPIUS?"_

"Scorpius!"

Awaking suddenly, Scorpius shot up into a sitting position. He looked around wildly, his grey eyes quickly settling on the small, shadowy figure that sat on the edge of his mattress. He squinted through the darkness of his dorm room.

"Albus?" he whispered shakily.

"Are you alright, mate?" his friend asked, and Scorpius breathed out in relief. "You were yelling."

Scorpius sighed, running a trembling hand through his hair. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find that his silver locks were damp with sweat. Beads of perspiration trickled slowly down his brow.

"I just had a nightmare." He murmured in reply.

"It must have been a bloody terrible one if you were making such a racket." Albus remarked quietly, being mindful of their slumbering roommates. "And on Christmas, I might add."

"I'm alright, really." Scorpius said, trying in vain to assure his friend of something he himself wasn't even certain of.

"You don't look alright, Scorpius." Albus responded. Even through the shadows that dimmed their room, Scorpius could see his friend eyeing him up and down skeptically. He held in yet another sigh, glancing away for a moment as he recalled bits of pieces of his dream. He shuddered at the image of his parents laying on the floor of the Great Hall, surrounded in their own blood. "Oi!" Albus whispered, snapping his fingers to get Scorpius' attention. "You wanna talk about it?" Scorpius hesitated, then gave a slow nod. Other than Rose, Albus was his closest friend. He knew he could trust him. "C'mon." Albus murmured, jerking his head towards the door.

Scorpius quietly scrambled out of his bed, then followed Albus to the door. The two boys padded quietly into the moonlit hallway outside, where Albus promptly proceeded to flop down on the floor and lean up against the stone wall behind him. Scorpius followed suit, sitting against the opposite wall.

"I –" he began before Albus cut him off, raising his hand to stop him.

"This is about Rose, isn't it?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry Allison and I ruined your moment tonight."

"No, it's alright." Scorpius replied hastily. "Probably for the best, anyway." To his surprise, Albus rolled his eyes.

"You two are hopeless." he muttered. Scorpius tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a wary tone. Albus gave him a pointed glare.

"You know exactly what I mean." He responded. "You and Rose just need to –"

"We can't, Albus." Scorpius interrupted.

"Why not?" Albus challenged.

"It's…well, it's complicated." He stammered. Albus raised his eyebrows.

"Funny…that sounds an awful lot like an excuse." He replied. Scorpius sighed, looking down at the stone floor.

"Look Albus," he began slowly. "My grandfather, he's…well he's less than enthusiastic with the idea, what with Rose not being a pureblood and all."

"Who gives two sickles what your grandfather says?" Albus snorted. "He doesn't run your life."

"He'll hurt my family!" Scorpius exclaimed in frustration, instantly regretting his choice of tone as shock etched itself across Albus' face.

"What?" He murmured in a perplexed voice.

"Lucius sees me as his only hope for restoring the Malfoy name to its former days of glory." Scorpius explained, feeling surprisingly relieved to get all of this off of his chest. "Obviously, being with a half-blood isn't what he has in mind."

"Would he really hurt you or your parents just to prove a point?" Albus queried in an astonished tone. "I mean, you're his family, for Merlin's sake."

"Lucius is...well, he's insane." Scorpius replied. "I don't know what the War did to him, but I have no doubt that he isn't right in the head."

"Why don't you alert the authorities?" Albus asked, leaning forward. "Tell the Ministry of Magic, for crying out loud. They can make sure that he doesn't bother you."

"I don't know." Scorpius murmured, rubbing his brow in between his fingers. "Lucius is such a powerful wizard. I…I just don't know." He caught the sympathetic look of his friend and began to wonder if perhaps it had really been a wise idea to tell him.

"Scorpius," Albus started again. "Lucius may be insane, but you deserve to make your own choices." Scorpius hesitated, struggling to find the proper words.

"Albus, I…I can't risk my family." He replied. "They mean too much to me, and I can't chance hurting them. I used to think I might be willing to, but now…now I don't think I can."

"Not even for Rose?" Albus asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm fairly certain the entire bloody school knows how much you two adore each other."

"We're still just kids." Scorpius reminded him. "I just…I don't want to take things so seriously yet. Not with Rose, or anyone else. I guess I just hadn't realized it until now." Albus nodded slowly, his green eyes dawning in understanding.

"Well, when the time comes for you to start getting serious, what are you going to do?" Albus inquired. "You can't let Lucius control you."

"I don't know." Scorpius muttered, repeating his sentiments from moments earlier. He yawned, glancing out the window at the end of the hall to see the first hints of dawn painted across the gradually lightening horizon. "And since it _is_ Christmas, I think I'll postpone such deep thoughts until later." Albus gave him an annoyed look, letting Scorpius know that his friend wasn't going to drop the issue permanently.

"So almost-kisses aside, did you and Rose have a good time last night?" Albus asked as neither of them made any move to get up.

"Yeah, we did." Scorpius admitted sheepishly, hiding a smile at the thought of dancing with Rose. "How 'bout you and Allison?"

"Oh, you know Allison." Albus replied, shaking his head ruefully. "She wanted to dance every dance, that girl did." The black-haired boy winced as he shifted his position slightly. "I don't think my feet have ever been so sore in all of my life." Scorpius laughed the best he could. He was still feeling a bit shaky from his nightmare, although he supposed the sight of one's parents lying dead on the floor would be enough to make anyone a bit out of sorts.

"We should go back to bed." Scorpius remarked, glancing out the window again.

"Aye, you look like you could use some sleep." Albus agreed, his bright green eyes scanning Scorpius. He slowly climbed back to his feet, then offered his hand. Scorpius took it gratefully, and his friend pulled his exhausted, weary frame up into a standing position. He followed Albus back to the entrance to their room, where he paused before opening the door.

"Thanks, Albus." He murmured, giving his friend an appreciative nod.

"Anytime." Albus replied. "and Merry Christmas." Scorpius gave a taut smile.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes, although the temptation was great. She watched as Allison paced furiously in front of her bed, her blonde curls swinging viciously around her shoulders as she stomped all throughout the room. Rose sat atop her bed, her legs crossed underneath her and her elbows propped up on her knees as she absent-mindedly listened to Allison rant. The late morning light was filtering into the room through the parted curtains covering the windows.

"…would you ever do such a thing?" Allison was saying, and Rose brought her wandering mind back to the present.

"I already told you, I don't know." She exclaimed irritably. "It just…happened, I suppose."

"You can't be with him, Rose!" Allison replied crossly. "How many bloody times must I tell you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose retorted dryly. "I didn't know that I wasn't capable of making my own decisions anymore."

"He's a Malfoy!" Allison practically yelled, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "The only thing he'll do for you is break your heart."

"That's enough, Allison!" Rose shouted back, and she watched as her friend's eyes widened in surprise at her tone. "You have no right to say that, and no right to run my life for me."

Without another word, she unwrapped her legs from underneath her and climbed off of her bed. Grabbing her coat from the wardrobe, she slipped into the heavy, wool fabric and marched out of the dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

Rose walked through the halls of corridors until she came to the Entrance Hall. The Christmas decorations from the Yule Ball only served to stir up the memories, causing a tingle to run down Rose's spine. Desperate to get some fresh air, she burst through the front doors and out into the chill that awaited her.

A white, snowy blanket covered the front lawn. Students and professors alike were out in full force, playing and running about as they enjoyed the cool, wintry weather. Soft snowflakes were still falling gently from the gray-shrouded heavens above.

It only took a few moments of wandering for Rose to catch sight of a familiar head of silver hair. Scorpius sat by the lake, seated on the snow and staring out over the frozen sheet of ice. Rose bit her lip nervously, debating inwardly whether or not to go up to him. He had left in a hurry night before after their almost-kiss, and Rose supposed that she should consider the possibility that he didn't want to speak to her just yet.

Drawing in a deep breath, Rose banished such thoughts from her mind. She wasn't going to let this get in the way of her and Scorpius' friendship. _Who knows_ , she thought to herself. Perhaps this could be the start of something new between them.

With her mind made up, Rose set out across the snow-covered ground. She shivered against the frigid temperature, pulling her coat tighter around her cold body. As she approached Scorpius, she held back the anxiety that was threatening to consume her mind. She reminded herself that this was, after all, her best friend.

"Hey." She murmured softly as she plopped down next to him in the snow. Scorpius jumped slightly, seemingly surprised at her arrival.

"Hi." He replied, his grey eyes avoiding hers. Rose stretched out her legs in front of her, using her hands to prop herself up from behind.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Rose inquired. She sensed his hesitation.

"It was a mistake." He answered reluctantly in a quiet, but firm tone. "It won't happen again." Rose felt a jolt inside of her stomach at the blunt response.

"Scorpius –" she began.

"We can't, Rose." Scorpius interjected before she could continue. He finally spared her a tentative glance, and Rose saw the sadness lingering inside of his smoky-colored eyes. "I…I can't risk Lucius hurting my family."

"Oh." Rose responded, a blush blossoming across her cheeks at his words. "O-of course." She quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed. Of course Scorpius couldn't risk his family for her. It had been selfish for her think otherwise.

"I'm sorry." Scorpius replied, and Rose dragged her gaze back to his to find a sorrowful look etched across his face.

"No, you're right." Rose hastily assured him with the brightest smile she could muster. She stuck out her hand. "Friends?" she asked. The sad look quickly faded from Scorpius' face, and a smirk soon replaced it as picked up a handful of snow and hurled it straight into her face.

"Always."

 **A/N: there you have it! It's good to be back. Huge thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story, and again, I apologize for the long wait.**

 **Thanks as always for reading, and please leave a review if you have time. God bless, and may the Force be with you all!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Meant to get this up sooner, but I had a busy weekend. Anywho, thanks for the kind reviews on the last chapter! Good to be back :D There isn't much of Rose or Scorpy in this one, but I wanted to check in on Draco and Astoria again (I think I actually missed them more than Rose and Scorpius…weird.). Enjoy!**

The chill of winter settled over Hogwarts in the following weeks, and snow flurries became a daily occurrence at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Professors were finding it exceedingly difficult to keep their students entertained when such a spectacle awaited them outside. As soon as classes were finished for the day, they would rush out onto the front lawn as quickly as they could. Snowball fights and snowmen-building competitions would soon commence, and even the Professors joined in occasionally.

Scorpius was trying desperately to enjoy these things as best as he could, but there was something holding him back. He and Rose were back on normal terms, much to his relief. His grades were higher than they'd ever been. The Scamander twins provided constant amusement. Yet even then, Scorpius couldn't get rid of the shadow that seemed to loom over him.

It was Lucius, of course. His grandfather would be coming back this summer, and there was nothing Scorpius could do to stop it. He had no earthly idea what would happen when Lucius returned. Ever since the night of the Yule Ball, when he'd had the nightmare of his parents dying, Scorpius couldn't shake the constant feeling of dread that seemed to hover above him endlessly.

"Scorpius." Came a whisper to his left. Scorpius jumped slightly in his chair, sneaking a sideways glance at Rose, who was giving him a pointed look. "Pay attention." She murmured under her breath, jerking her head towards the front of the room where Professor Binns was rambling on about the Goblin Rebellion of 1612. Scorpius cleared his throat as discreetly as he could, shifting in his seat as he struggled to keep his mind focused on his Professor.

"…took place near Hogsmeade." Binns was saying. "The Three Broomsticks was used as a base for the brave wizards and witches who fought back."

Straightening his parchment, Scorpius scribbled down notes with his quill pen as the Professor talked on and on. He chanced another small peek over at Rose's desk to see that her parchment was filled with neatly-written notes. Holding in a sigh, Scorpius couldn't help but wonder how much he had missed whilst his mind had wandered off. Then again, he could always borrow Rose's notes when she wasn't looking.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, students." Professor Binns finally said after another half-hour of rambling. "You have until Friday to write an essay on the Rebellion of 1612." A groan escaped from nearly every student in the classroom. "Now, students." Binns continued, his ghostly gaze giving each of them a stern look. "I expect nothing but the best from you. You are dismissed."

Scorpius let out a sigh at long last, closing his books with a soft thud and sliding them into his bag alongside his quill pen and parchment. A quick glance at the clock hanging above Professor Binn's desk told him that dinner had already started in the Great Hall. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he rose to his feet and made for the exit of Classroom 4F. Rose was waiting for him by the door, a concerned look lurking behind her hazel eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a hushed tone as they followed a few feet behind the rest of the students leaving the classroom.

"Yeah, of course." Scorpius answered hurriedly, offering her a smile to reassure her. Rose gave him a withering look in response.

"You seem a little distracted." She remarked in a knowing tone.

"I'm fine, really." Scorpius replied, more firmly this time. He didn't want to worry Rose with his concerns over Lucius. She would only remind him for the hundredth time to stop being such a worrywart.

"You sure?" Rose queried, her hazel eyes piercing into his and glimmering with skepticism. Scorpius hesitated. He hated lying to her, but the prospect of her lecturing him was equally unpleasant.

"I'm alright." He responded quietly, gazing back unflinchingly in an attempt to convince her that he really was alright. Rose still had an eyebrow quirked upward, but she reluctantly gave a slow nod in consent.

"C'mon, then." She exclaimed, beginning a sprint down the corridor. "Dinner's already started, and I'm positively starving."

"Say no more." He called in reply, scrambling to keep up with her.

"Oi! You two hurry up already!" came the familiar voice of Lysander from up ahead. Both he and Lorcan were waiting alongside Albus and Allison.

"We're coming." Scorpius replied assuredly to the blonde-headed twin. The tension coiled inside of his stomach slowly began to unwind as he followed his group of friends to the Great Hall. The pressure released, and his worries gradually slipped to the back of his mind.

Scorpius knew, however, that they wouldn't stay there for long.

* * *

Rays of soft, wintry sunlight snuck through the cracks between the boarded walls of the Malfoy Stables. Astoria shuddered from the chill laced through the air as she brushed the light gray coat of the mare standing in front of her. Her horse stamped its foot, swishing its tail in a futile attempt to slather some warmth onto its shivering rump. Astoria grimaced, giving the mare a sympathetic pat on the neck.

"You know that we have stable-hands for this." Came the familiar voice of her husband. Astoria jumped in surprise, turning sideways to see Draco leaning against the entrance to the grooming stall. He wore an outfit similar to her own; dark jeans and a flannel shirt, completed with a thick coat on top for an extra layer of warmth. The traces of a smile covered the planes of his handsome face, though his grey eyes still pierced questioningly into hers.

"I just needed to clear my mind for a bit." Astoria explained. Draco's brow crinkled as he stepped into the stall.

"Something the matter?" he asked, walking over to the other side of the mare and patting her on the rump. Astoria hesitated, struggling to find the proper words.

"I'm worried about you." She admitted, raising her gaze to Draco's. His grey eyes widened, and he waited for her to continue. "You're not sleeping, you're barely eating." Astoria went on. "You think I haven't noticed, but I have." Draco stared back into her eyes for a moment, seeming surprised at her blunt words.

"I'm alright, really." He replied, but Astoria noticed his gaze dropping to the floor.

"Draco, you know you can tell me anything." She murmured gently. Draco's jaw visibly clenched, and his eyes narrowed. "Is it Lucius?" Astoria queried in a quiet voice.

"Isn't it always?" Draco responded wryly, sighing heavily as he strode around the front of the mare to the side where Astoria stood.

"He won't be back until the summer." Astoria reminded him, dropping her brush back into the grooming bucket and turning to face her husband.

"It's the fact that he's coming back at all that concerns me." Draco remarked candidly. He stepped closer, taking both of Astoria's hands in his. She gazed up at him, her chest warming at the tenderness brimming inside of his smoky eyes. "Every time I see you smile, or I read a letter from Scorpius…I can't help but think that one day it'll end. One day Lucius will come back, and we'll be forced to return to the way things were."

"Draco –" Astoria began before he promptly cut her off.

"What kind of husband am I…what kind of father am I if I can't make my family happy?" Draco murmured in a raw voice. Astoria bit her lip, hating to see him so sorrowful.

"Perhaps you should tell Lucius not to come back." she suggested tentatively. Draco's grey eyes widened, clearly shocked at even the mere thought of doing such a thing.

"And how would you propose I do such a thing?" he exclaimed in an incredulous tone. "For Merlin's sake, I can't just tell Lucius to stay away!"

"Yes, you can!" Astoria argued. Draco released her hands, stepping backward as disbelief etched itself across his face.

"How can you say that?" he replied. "You know what he's capable of!"

"The only power Lucius has over you is fear." Astoria countered. "You're terrified of standing up to him."

"For good reason!" Draco practically shouted. "We both know that he'll hurt you if Scorpius and I don't do what he wants."

"If that's a sacrifice that needs to be made, then I'm willing to make it." Astoria responded in an equally loud, but firm tone.

"Well I'm not!" Draco yelled in frustration. "Lucius has taken too much from me already, and I won't let him take the woman I love from me as well."

"Then stop cowering in terror at the mere mention of his name, and fight back!" Astoria replied, surprising even herself with the harshness of her tone. "If you really love me, and if you love Scorpius, then you'll break us out of this prison, and find a way to keep Lucius away." Draco stared back at her in silent shock for a moment.

"You don't understand." He murmured in a low tone, shaking his head as he backed away. "I can't stop him."

"Draco, listen to –"

"No." Draco interjected firmly. "There is no stopping Lucius Malfoy."

With that, Astoria watched as her husband whirled around and marched out of the stable. She contemplated going after him, but in the end she decided to give him some space. He clearly needed it.

It pained Astoria to see Draco like this. She was one of the few who knew what he had gone through under Lucius's hand as a child. She knew of the deep terror and dread that filled every inch of his soul. Yet even then, Astoria couldn't understand it. She supposed she never would. Lucius didn't scare her like he did Draco. Even so, Draco's words echoed relentlessly inside of her head.

 _There is no stopping Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

Draco shuffled slowly up the gravel driveway that led to the front of Malfoy Manor. The sun was setting behind the mansion, casting radiant beams of orange and carnation light across the horizon. His feet kicked up small clouds of dust as he walked, but Draco paid them no mind.

His hair was ruffled and unkempt, and his clothes wrinkled. He had been gone nearly all day, walking and wandering throughout the woods that surrounded the Malfoy's property. In all that time, he still hadn't managed to get Astoria's words out of his head.

 _The only power Lucius has over you is fear._

The truth that rang through her words chilled him to the bone. Draco had always known the truth, of course. He had merely chosen to keep it hidden deep within him where it couldn't taunt him.

Astoria was right. He was a coward. Even the idea of standing up to Lucius petrified him, for more reasons than one. Not for his sake, but for Astoria's sake, and Scorpius's also. Draco couldn't bear the thought of losing the two people he loved more than life itself.

As he staggered up the front steps, Draco inwardly prepared himself for the apology he needed to make to his wife. She would be worried sick, undoubtedly, considering that he had been gone for the majority of the day. Astoria wasn't typically one to worry, but Draco had never walked out like that before.

Cracking open the front door, Draco drew in a deep breath, then stepped inside. The foyer was empty, but when he walked into the sitting room, he spotted Astoria seated in an armchair by the roaring fireplace. She immediately rose to her feet upon hearing him enter the room. Her feet glided silently over the floor as she walked towards him, her smaragdine eyes wide in concern.

"I'm sorry." Draco spoke up, his voice quiet as his wife halted a few feet away from him. "I…I shouldn't have yelled. And I shouldn't have left like that."

"I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." Astoria responded softly, hesitating briefly before closing the distance between them and swinging her arms around his waist. Draco gently wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, burying his face in her ebony-colored hair.

"I just don't want to lose you." He whispered. Astoria pulled away from his embrace, and Draco hesitantly met her bright green gaze.

"Draco, I promised you twenty years ago that I was going to stand by your side, no matter what." She paused for emphasis. "And I meant it. Every word, until both of us have passed from this world."

"That still doesn't change anything." Draco pointed out, despite the ache that had formed inside of his chest at her words.

"No." Astoria consented. "But it means that whatever happens, we'll do it together." Drawing strength from her resolute tone, Draco straightened and stepped closer to her again.

"He could still hurt you." He reminded her. Astoria smiled sadly.

"Draco, I'll be fine." She murmured in a reassuring tone. "I can take care of myself." Draco's teeth clenched together tightly.

"Look," he began carefully. "What I said earlier…that wasn't true. It's not that I _can't_ stop Lucius. It's that I can only see one way of doing it." Astoria's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" she inquired in a wary tone. Draco reluctantly continued;

"I'm not scared of him hurting you as much as I'm scared of what I'll do if he does." He replied. "Because I know myself, and I know that I'll lose control." Draco paused, looking away for a moment before dragging his gaze back to hers. "I'm scared of turning out to be no better than him. I'm scared of telling Lucius to back off because I know that he'll hurt you, and I know what I'll do if he even tries. And then…then I really would lose you, because you could never live with me if I do such a thing." Astoria gave him a perplexed look, her green eyes wide with concern.

"What will you do?" she asked quietly. Draco answered without hesitation.

"I'll kill him."

 **A/N: Ok, so I know Lucius is REALLY OOC, and I've had several people comment regarding that particular aspect of the story, so I figured I should probably address it sooner or later. I didn't really mean for that to happen, but it did and I needed an antagonist, so whatever :P this is fanfiction, after all.**

 **Anywayzzz….thanks for reading, and I'd appreciate it so much if you left a review if you have time and just let me know what you think so far! Thank you so much for all of the support, guys! See ya soon :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Grrrr. Curse you, writer's block. Sorry for the wait, guys. But never fear, because I'm back :D AND I ALMOST HAVE 100 FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY (YAY!)! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Anyway, here's the latest! Enjoy :)**

When winter had taken its fill and the snow had melted for the last time, spring came with a burst of warmth, and flowers of yellow and pink that dotted the front lawn of Hogwarts. Classes became nearly unbearable as the Professors prepared their students for the end-of-year exams – or tried to, at least. Even Rose, despite her usual diligence in such matters, was finding it hard to concentrate.

"'ello? Rose?"

Rose's head shot up, and the quill pen she had been absent-mindedly chewing on clattered onto the table as it fell from her hands. Her brother Hugo sat across from her on the other side of the small table they shared. His bright, cerulean eyes were wide with concern.

"Sorry, what?" Rose asked, hastily picking up her pen and putting it back in its ink bottle before it splattered onto the essay she was supposed to be writing.

"You seemed a little distracted, that's all." Hugo remarked. Rose offered her little brother a smile, reaching across the table to ruffle his brown, bushy hair.

"I've just been really busy lately." She answered in the most reassuring voice she could muster. Rose drew in a deep breath, trying to clear her muddled head. She was ashamed to say that she had barely spent any time with her brother since his arrival at Hogwarts. In an attempt to make up for it, she had decided to spend the evening studying with him in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well, I know I'm going to be awfully busy with all of this bloody homework." Hugo muttered, and Rose watched in quiet amusement as he gave the pile of parchment papers in front of him an exasperated glare.

"Just wait 'til you get to fourth year." She responded dryly. Hugo groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"I don't even want to think about that." He moaned, his voice muffled.

"Yes, count your blessings." Rose teased, glancing down at the piece of parchment sitting on the table below her. Its blankness mocked her, reminding her of all the work she had left to do. Sighing lightly, Rose re-positioned her notes, then pulled the quill pen out of the ink bottle and set to work. Her fingers began to cramp after a few minutes of careful writing, and she rested her hands on the edge of the table. "So, how've you been?" she asked, eyeing her younger brother up and down. Hugo shrugged nonchalantly as he set down his own quill pen momentarily.

"Pretty well." He answered. "All my roommates are nice, but Lily has a huge crush on my best mate, Alexander." Hugo paused and rolled his eyes for emphasis. "She won't shut up about him." Rose held in a smile at the thought of her younger cousin, Lily Potter.

"Girls do that sometimes." She replied thoughtfully. Hugo snorted in response.

"You don't, thank heavens." He pointed out wryly, then smirked mischievously. "Though I think everyone in the school knows who you have a crush on." Rose raised her eyebrows, struggling to keep a blush off of her face.

"Oh?" she said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand while the other arm sprawled lazily across the edge of the table. Hugo gave her a knowing look.

"Don't play stupid with me." He retorted. "I'm your brother, after all." Without another word, Hugo jerked his head to the side, and Rose followed his gaze across the room to where Scorpius was playing Wizard's Chess with Lysander. Biting her lip, Rose looked down at the table and fiddled with her notes. Heat spread softly across her cheeks, despite her desperate attempt to stop it.

"It's a bit more complicated than you think." She responded in a resigned tone.

"It can't be _that_ complicated." Hugo riposted. Rose resisted the urge to let out another sigh.

"It is, believe me." She murmured, sneaking another quick glance in Scorpius's direction.

As if he sensed her looking at him, Scorpius' quicksilver eyes suddenly shot upwards and locked with hers. A lopsided smile wound up the side of his face as he gave her a small, barely perceptible nod, and Rose felt the now-familiar butterflies swarming inside of her stomach. His eyes glimmered intently as they pierced into hers, and even from across the room, Rose could see the affection swirling around in their ash-gray depths. She smiled softly in return, then quickly dragged her gaze back to the parchment in front of her, struggling to appease the nervous jitters that were currently wreaking havoc inside of her.

She reminded herself for what must have been the millionth time that this couldn't happen. She couldn't allow herself to carry on with these foolish delusions of anything more than mere friendship forming between her and Scorpius. It was possible that even their friendship wouldn't last once Lucius returned from Asia.

Rose hastily banished that thought back to the farthest recesses of her mind. She saw no point in worrying herself to pieces over Lucius just yet. She and Scorpius still had a few months of peace left before his grandfather returned, after all. Rose wanted to enjoy these last months.

Because there was no telling what would happen afterward.

* * *

"For the hundredth time Lorcan, I'm not letting you borrow my notes."

"You let me borrow them last year!"

"And I still regret it! For Merlin's sake, how are you ever going to learn anything if you never…"

Scorpius blocked out the voices of Rose and Lorcan as they bickered endlessly. It was late afternoon, just before dinner, and they were currently on their way up to the Owlery to mail letters to their parents. Turning to Albus and Lysander, who were walking beside him, Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Nervous about exams?" he queried, having to speak louder than normal to make himself heard above the raucous arguing of Rose and Lorcan.

"Is there anyone here who _isn't_ nervous about exams?" Albus retorted, adding a groan to emphasize his point.

"Me." Lysander answered, a hint of pride leaking into his voice. Scorpius and Albus both gave him perplexed looks. Scorpius knew, like anyone with a brain in their head would, that Lysander had done practically no studying at all for the exams. The same could be said for his persistent twin, who was still trying to coax Rose into lending him her notes.

"What did you do?" Scorpius asked in a hushed tone, leaning in closer to Lysander as they walked up the stairs to the Owlry. A mischievous grin spread across Lysander's face.

"Well, I just happened to notice Rose sleeping last night in the Common Room when she should have been studying." He began quietly. "While she was slumbering away, I sneaked over and copied nearly all of her notes." Lysander smirked, jutting his chin into the air with a look of pride glimmering inside his blue eyes. Scorpius felt a similar grin cross his own face.

"Any chance you feel like sharing?" Albus murmured, voicing Scorpius' thoughts.

"Why, of course!" Lysander replied, as if he were shocked at the question. "For a price." He added, quirking his eyebrows up and down while giving both Scorpius and Albus pointed looks.

"Two galleons?" Scorpius whispered. Lysander snorted.

"I think you can do better than that, mate." He responded. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Five?" he muttered. Lysander paused to consider the offer.

"You've got yourself a deal." He murmured in reply, reaching out his hand. Scorpius shook it heartily, instantly feeling his worries vanish over the impending exams. Rose _was_ , after all, the smartest out of the five of them. Her notes should be more than enough to help him pass. "Albus?" Lysander queried, glancing at the black-haired boy. Albus begrudgingly offered his hand as well.

"Fine." He grumbled, shaking the twin's hand. Lysander smirked cheekily.

"What are you lot sniveling about?" came the voice of Rose from up ahead. Scorpius hastily dawned a serious expression, straightening his posture as he met the hazel gaze of Rose. She was standing with her arms crossed firmly over her chest a few steps up from them.

"Sniveling?" he repeated in an indignant, miffed voice as he and his two comrades climbed up the steps towards her. "We were doing nothing of the sort." Rose gave him a withering glare.

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy." She replied in a tone that was only half-serious, and Scorpius noticed the corners of her mouth starting to twitch upwards into a smile.

"Are we resorting to last names now?" he teased, punching her playfully in the shoulder as he, Albus, and Lysander brushed past her and continued the journey up the last few remaining steps into the Owlery. "And you know I would never lie to you, you ungrateful weasel!" he called back over his shoulder, satisfied at the irritated expression that was splashed across Rose's face.

"You still didn't answer my question." She responded, scrambling after him as Scorpius followed the rest of his friends into the room that housed all of Hogwarts' owls.

"Yes, well… no answer is better than lying." Scorpius pointed out, holding open the door for her and giving a mock bow as he gestured for her to walk in before him. Rose's hands moved to her hips and she glared daggers at him, refusing to budge.

"I don't think she's gonna let this one go, mate." Albus remarked, his voice drifting from inside the Owlery.

"Just tell me what mischief you three are up to." Rose commanded. "It can't possibly be any worse than launching fireworks off in Filch's office." She added dryly. Scorpius smiled at the memory.

"No, I suppose not." He agreed. Rose stepped closer, leaning forward in anticipation.

"So?" she inquired. "What is it?" Scorpius leaned closer as well.

"None of your business." He answered in a teasing tone, watching in amusement as her eyes narrowed in frustration. She gave him a hearty slap across the shoulder.

"I'll find out, one way or the other." She muttered, giving him a mock glare as she sauntered past him and walked into the Owlery. Scorpius smirked quietly to himself as he followed her inside.

It didn't take long for them to find their owls, then tie their respective letters to the feet of their magnificent birds before letting them loose. The only out-of-the-ordinary thing that happened was Albus narrowly escaping a tumble out of the window, and even that was fairly tame compared to the usual rambunctious acts of the Scamander twins.

"Oi, Rose." Scorpius exclaimed, beckoning for her to stay behind as the rest of his friends made for the exit. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rose's hazel eyes widened in both surprise and nervousness, and she gave a tentative nod.

"I suppose we'll meet the rest of you downstairs." She said, and Scorpius caught the curious glance of Albus.

"Take your time." Rose's cousin responded, throwing a wink at both of them. Scorpius gave Albus a glare in return, and didn't relax until the door clicked shut and he was alone with Rose.

"Are you finally going to tell me what you were snickering about earlier?" she asked, leaning back against the stone wall.

"Oh, it was just Lysander bragging about copying all of your notes." Scorpius answered, waving his hand dismissively. Rose's mouth dropped open slightly.

"He did _what_?" she replied in a shocked tone. Scorpius held in a laugh at the look of horror etched across her face.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you, though." He responded. Rose still looked annoyed, but she dropped the subject for the moment.

"What were you going to tell me, then?" she inquired.

"Nothing too terribly important." Scorpius admitted. "I'm having a house party at Malfoy Manor this summer." He began. "I just wanted you to be the first to know." Rose's eyes enlarged in surprise.

"A-are your parents alright with me coming?" she asked.

"Of course." Scorpius answered. "They both think you're great. It's Lucius who has the problems. They wanted me to do this as a sort of farewell thing, since…well, since Lucius is returning from Asia in a few months." He paused momentarily. "After all, we won't be able to do this anymore once he comes back." A look of understanding dawned across Rose's face.

"Right." she said quietly, shifting her feet beneath her. Scorpius watched with an ache forming inside of his chest as she avoided his gaze, staring down at the stone floor instead with a sad look brimming inside of her eyes.

"Hey," he murmured, closing the distance between them and wrapping her in a warm embrace. "It'll be alright." He added assuredly, then pulled away. A quick glance downward told Scorpius that the brief hint of worry had nearly vanished from her hazel eyes. There was still a small speck of concern, lurking behind her irises. Scorpius supposed that couldn't be helped. She had good reason to be concerned, after all.

"I don't know about you, but I'm positively famished." Rose finally replied, her voice a great deal cheerier this time. Scorpius looped his arm through hers, and led the way to the door.

"Let's be off, then." He exclaimed, throwing open the door and waltzing out into the stairwell with a spring in his step. Rose giggled at his enthusiasm, and scrambled to keep up with him. When Scorpius finally slowed down their pace, she spoke up again.

"So, about those notes…"

 **A/N: Yeah, so not much really happened there…but it's 2 in the morning and I don't feel like writing any more for this chapter :P**

 **Anywho…I realized that I've completely neglected Hugo, so I wanted to give him a little moment there. I think for the next chapter I'll be skipping ahead to summer when they have the house party and stuff. That should be fun ;)**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you have time and let me know what you think :D God bless you all, and, of course… Hail Hydra!**

 **UPDATE 7/30/16: Hey guys! Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm going to be at camp from August 1-6, so I probably won't be updating this for another week or so. I meant to get Chapter 40 up tonight, but I didn't have time, so it'll have to wait until I come back. Sorry for the delay. Best wishes to you all, and I'll see you guys soon :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: AHH CHAPTER FORTY! Wow. 0_0 This story's getting long.**

 **Sorry for the delay once again (for those of you who didn't catch the update on the last chapter, I've been traveling for the past few weeks), but I have returned, and believe me, I really missed this story. Thank you guys for the continued support and patience, and again for all of the kind reviews! It really means a lot! Oh, and WE PASSED 100 FOLLOWERS (YAY!)! :D THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Anywho…as promised, this chapter skips until the end of the year, and then into the summer where the house party begins! Enjoy :D**

"Can you believe we're done with fourth year already?" Rose exclaimed, scooting forward to the edge of the bench.

"I'm just thankful exams are over, to be perfectly honest." Scorpius replied from beside her, his voice weary.

"Amen to that." Albus piped up from the bench opposite them. Allison, who sat next to him, merely harrumphed in response. Rose watched as her friend glared out the window of the Hogwarts Express instead, a tinge of annoyance glimmering inside of Allison's bright blue eyes. Rose's friend was still holding a rather hefty grudge against Scorpius, and to her knowledge, Allison hadn't even spoken to him since the night of the Yule Ball.

"Oi, cheer up you two." Lysander jumped in from beside Albus, looking up from his copy of the _Quibbler_. "I think we did alright." Rose snorted.

"Because you cheated." She retorted dryly. The blonde-haired twin seemed miffed at the insinuation.

"What am I always telling you, Rose?" he replied. "It isn't cheating unless you get caught." Throwing in a teasing wink, Lysander went back to reading his magazine. Rose rolled her eyes in response.

"You're ridiculous." She muttered. At that, Lorcan spoke up from the other side of Scorpius, who sat sandwiched in between him and Rose.

"Need I remind you that we would have gotten away with it if blabbermouth over there hadn't told you about borrowing your notes." Lorcan threw a particularly nasty glare at Scorpius.

"Honesty's the best policy, mate." Scorpius responded, smiling sheepishly.

"Every rule has an exception." Albus riposted.

"Look, the point is that we all did very well, even after telling Rose." Scorpius reminded them.

"Let's just calm down, and forget about exams and anything to do with school." Rose broke in, interrupting the argument. "It's summer, after all. Relax."

Without further ado, she reached into her knapsack and pulled out a bag of chocolate frogs she had purchased from the trolley lady earlier. Rose grabbed a small handful for herself, then passed the bag around to her friends. The compartment turned silent as they all munched on the sweets. As Rose chewed thoughtfully on her chocolate frogs, her mind began to wander.

It really was hard to believe that it was summer yet again. Rose felt as if it had been just yesterday when she had walked into Hogwarts, ready to start her fourth year. Now it was over. No going back, and no do-overs.

In many ways, it was quite refreshing to think of the school year's conclusion. After all, she had the entire summer to look forward to, along with the many adventures it would bring. Rose was excited at the prospect of spending some quality time with her closest friends outside of Hogwarts, of course.

Even so, the impending return of Lucius was starting to weigh heavily on her mind. Rose had pushed aside the worry for months, but alas, it was finally starting to catch up to her. She couldn't deny the cloud of concern that was beginning to form around her mind. Like it or not, Lucius was coming back.

And no one had no earthly idea what would transpire after that.

 **1 Month Later…**

Rose slowly awakened to the sound of raindrops pattering gently against her windowpanes. Yawning quietly, she forced herself into a sitting position and stretched her arms out in an attempt to get the blood flowing through her veins. A quick glance down at the alarm clock sitting atop her nightstand told her that it was half-past nine in the morning. Careful not to bump the bunk looming just inches above her head, Rose climbed out of her own bed.

Her bare feet tingled against the cold chill of the hardwood floor, and Rose hastily slid into a pair of slippers before padding towards the door. Sparing a brief look over her shoulder, she spotted the slumbering figure of her younger cousin, Lily Potter, bundled up underneath her blankets in the top bunk. Rose opened the door at a tediously slow pace, trying not to wake Lily as she slipped into the hallway outside and closed the door softly behind her.

The upper floor of the Burrow was silent as Rose navigated her way to the stairs, then made her way down to the main floor. What felt like the entire Weasley and Potter family was staying at the Burrow for the summer, and Rose was hoping that she could find a few minutes of peace this morning before the daily bout of craziness began.

As Rose descended the last few steps and stepped onto the living room floor, she felt a tingle of excitement snake its way down her spine. Today was the day she had been waiting for all summer. Today was the day she ventured to Malfoy Manor for the first time. Today was the day she would finally see Scorpius again after what had seemed like months of separation. It had been nowhere near that long in reality, but it had certainly felt that way to Rose.

Making her way to the kitchen, Rose heard the familiar clattering noises emanating from the large room. She peered around the corner to see none other than Molly Weasley bustling about the kitchen. Pots and pans were hard at work preparing breakfast, and the plump, aging woman with graying ginger hair was humming a Celestina Warbeck ballad as she worked. Rose hesitated before entering, knowing how hot-tempered her grandmother could be when she was disturbed.

"Are you going to stand there like a hen who just had her eggs stolen, or are you going to come help me make some toast?" Rose nearly jumped out of her skin at the boisterous voice of Molly Weasley as her grandmother gave her a questioning look over her shoulder. Rose's eyes widened in surprise; she hadn't noticed her grandmother giving even a glance in her direction.

"Yes, ma'am." She murmured, quickly tying her hair back before setting to work.

Before Rose could even take a moment to gather her thoughts, Molly was whisking her around the room, barking out orders like a drill sergeant. Rose complied with each one of them. She was, after all, fully aware of the wrath of Molly Weasley when one didn't follow her commands in the kitchen.

"You're going to Malfoy Manor today, isn't that right dear?" Molly asked after a few minutes, breaking the companionable silence that stretched between them.

"That's right." Rose answered, biting her lip nervously as she glanced sideways to gauge her grandmother's reaction. No one from her parents' or grandparents' generations was particularly fond of the Malfoy family.

"You must really like that Scorpius boy if you're going to that house." Molly remarked, her eyes glimmering on the verge of distaste as she eyed Rose up and down.

"He's a good friend." Rose replied, choosing her words carefully. She hadn't been blind to the insinuation hidden behind her grandmother's voice, and the last thing she wanted was for Molly Weasley to think that there was something going on between her and Scorpius Malfoy. She would never hear the end of it.

"Well, you be careful around him." Molly spoke up again, dragging Rose's attention back to the present.

"I will." Rose assured her grandmother, holding in a sigh.

"Those Malfoys are always getting into trouble." Molly grumbled as she fiddled with the bacon that was sizzling in a frying pan atop the stove. Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "If you're asking me, that entire family should be rotting in Azkaban after everything they did."

"I don't recall asking you." Rose muttered under her breath, stirring the scrambled eggs with a little more gusto than was necessary.

"What was that, dear?" Molly queried.

"Nothing." Rose hastily responded, forcing a tight smile across her face.

Her grandmother didn't seem convinced, but she moved on to a different subject regardless, which involved a lengthy discussion about the current weather predicament. Rose felt the nervous knot in her stomach finally start to unwind, deflating like a balloon as they wandered away from the topic of Scorpius and his family history. She had never enjoyed talking about him with her family, considering how much they seemed to detest the Malfoys.

Despite her grandmother's impertinence, Rose was glad to spend some quality time with Molly before leaving for the weekend. In a house that was constantly brimming with people, it was hard to find quiet moments like these. Rose really did love her grandmother, even if she never ceased with her relentless questions and unwanted advice.

Throughout breakfast, Rose found herself under the careful scrutiny of nearly everyone at the table. Not much was said regarding her trip to Malfoy Manor, but it was clearly weighing on everyone's minds. Rose, who was sitting near the end of the table, tried to stay quiet and not draw any attention to herself. The last thing she wanted that morning was to start a heated debate on the subject of the Malfoys.

When the family had finished their morning meal, Rose excused herself and headed upstairs to finish her packing. She would only be staying one night, so there wasn't much to throw into her small duffel bag. After she had safely stowed away her last piece of clothing, Rose slipped into a comfortable pair of jean shorts and a loose top before sliding on a pair of sneakers and grabbing her bag.

As Rose made one last careful search around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she caught sight of a mysterious envelope sitting atop her nightstand. Her brow furrowed. She hadn't recalled seeing it there before. Her owl, Leia, must have dropped it off during breakfast.

Walking back to the nightstand, Rose gently picked up the envelope and inspected it. Her name was embossed onto the front of the parchment in elegantly-curved letters, and she was quick to notice that the return address was from Hogwarts. Rose figured it was most likely her schedule for the year, and she slid the envelope into her backpack. She could read it when she was at Malfoy Manor and see how many of the same classes she had with her friends.

The envelope faded from to the back of her mind almost immediately, and Rose hastily walked back to the door and began the journey back downstairs to the living. Albus was waiting with his own bag by the fireplace, where he and Rose would be traveling by Floo Network with Rose's Uncle Harry.

"You two ready?" Harry himself asked, shifting his feet as he waited in front of the hearth. Behind his wire-rimmed glasses, Rose could see the uncomfortable glimmer inside of his emerald eyes. Clearly he wasn't thrilled at the prospect of seeing one of his oldest foes, Draco Malfoy.

"I'm ready." Albus answered, giving his father a reassuring look.

"Me too." Rose added, mirroring her cousin's expression.

"You have fun, now." Came the voice of her mother. Rose threw her arms around her mother's waist in a quick embrace.

"I will." She replied, pulling away, then giving her father a hug of his own. Ron looked much the same as Harry did, and Rose caught her father giving her uncle a pointed look. Harry gave a barely noticeable nod, then gestured for Albus to go first.

"Malfoy Manor." Albus exclaimed, throwing a handful of Floo Powder into the air before stepping into the burst of bright green flames and smoke that appeared. He disappeared inside the smaragdine cloud, and Rose waited for them to recede before stepping up to the hearth.

Clutching her bag, she grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder. A tingle ran down her spine, and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. In just a few moments, she would be back with her best friend. Throwing the Floo Powder into the fireplace, Rose took a deep breath and cleared her mind, then stepped into the shroud of green.

"Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

Scorpius stared blankly out the window, his grey eyes fixated on nothing in particular as his mind wandered far and wide. His fingers tapped random patterns on the windowsill, and his ears absentmindedly took in the sound of rain gently splattering against the glass panes. The raindrops slid down the grass before pooling on the brick windowsill outside, although the rain wasn't what was on Scorpius mind.

"Scorpius?" came the familiar voice of his mother. Whirling around, Scorpius dragged his wandering brain back to the present. His mother stood in the entrance to the sitting room; she wore a bright red sundress and matching sandals in preparation for the house party that would be starting in just a few minutes.

"Yes, sorry?" he replied, walking away from the window.

"Are you alright?" Astoria queried, her hazel eyes wide in concern. "Your father and I have been calling you for five minutes." Scorpius shook his head a bit too hastily.

"No, I'm fine." He answered quickly. His mother didn't look convinced, but instead of replying, she merely threw a glance over her shoulder.

"Draco, I found him!" Astoria called. A moment later, Scorpius' father appeared. Astoria's look of worry was mirrored across Draco's face as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Scorpius held in a sigh. There was no use lying to his parents.

"I'm just worried about Lucius, I suppose." He admitted quietly, glancing down at the floor momentarily. When he raised his gaze again, he noticed the long look his parents exchanged.

"Scorpius…" Draco began, walking towards him. "Don't worry about Lucius, alright?" he said, placing a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. Astoria followed close behind, and laying her hand on his other shoulder comfortingly.

"But he's coming back." Scorpius reminded them, not feeling comforted at all.

"Let me deal with him." Draco responded, offering him a reassuring smile. Even then, Scorpius could see the tinge of worry lingering behind his father's steel-grey eyes. Astoria seemed to flinch slightly at Draco's words.

"Just relax and have fun with your friends this weekend." Astoria added quietly. Fear dwelled within her eyes as well, but she masked it with a wide smile. Scorpius swallowed hard, letting out a deep breath. His parents were right. He needed to forget about Lucius; for now, at least.

"Alright. I will." He replied, smiling tentatively. Relief dawned across their faces. "So, you were looking for me?" Scorpius inquired, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes." Draco replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a light brown envelope. "This came for you."

Scorpius took the folded piece of parchment and flipped it over to see his name emblazoned across the front, as well as the Hogwarts symbol in the corner. He noticed that the letter had been opened already. Glancing upward, he saw a sheepish look plastered across his mother's face.

"We thought it was just your schedule, so I went ahead and opened it." She explained. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at the vague statement, wondering what on earth the letter could possibly be about. His parents didn't look worried, so it couldn't be anything too terrible. On closer inspection, Scorpius saw a glimmer of pride inside each of their eyes as they beamed down at him.

"Go on, then." Draco urged, gesturing to the letter in Scorpius' hands.

Opening it carefully, Scorpius pulled out the sheet of parchment that lay folded inside. He straightened the paper, his grey eyes scanning it slowly. His hands started to tremble, his eyes widening in shock. Scorpius glanced back up at his parents to see proud grins etched across their faces.

"I'm going to be a prefect?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"That appears to be the case." Draco answered, stepping forward and throwing his arms around his shoulders. Scorpius embraced his father, his mind scarcely able to comprehend what was happening.

He, Scorpius Malfoy, was going to be a prefect for Gryffindor. It seemed unfathomable, and yet it was happening nonetheless. He had never expected this; to be chosen, amongst hundreds of other students to be a leader. If anything, his family name should have written that option off the list completely.

"Wow." Was all Scorpius could force out of his mouth. Draco laughed as he stepped away. Scorpius' mother gave him a quick embrace as well, joy seeming to radiate from her hazel eyes.

"I hope you know how proud we are of you." She murmured softly, pulling away but keeping her eyes fixed on his. Scorpius nodded, smiling at his mother. It was only just occurring to him, but he was taller than her now. His mother wasn't overly tall to begin with, but Scorpius had finally surpassed her in height, even if it was just by an inch.

"Thank you." Scorpius replied, dipping his head gratefully.

"Well, I do believe that your guests will be arriving soon." Draco spoke up after a moment of peaceful silence.

"Oh goodness, I have to go make sure all the food's ready…" she mumbled, starting to walk away. Scorpius watched as Draco grabbed her hand, spinning her back around.

"Hold on." He responded gently, then slid his hand around her waist, pulling Scorpius into the hug with his other arm. Scorpius smiled as he embraced his parents. For just a small moment, he felt safe, and secure. In the arms of his family, he felt as if nothing could touch him. Smiling to himself, Scorpius relished the feeling before backing away. He let out a deep breath, and both of his parents did the same.

"Thanks." Scorpius said. Somehow, his mother and father could always make him feel better. Draco and Astoria both smiled back at him return.

"You know, I think we should have house parties every weekend if it means you're going to dress like that." Draco remarked to Astoria, who was still wrapped in his arm. She gave him a hearty smack across the shoulder.

"Oh, stop it." Astoria replied, although Scorpius spotted the pleased twinkle inside of her eyes as she straightened the front of her red sundress. His mother broke away from Draco and began walking towards the hallway that led to the kitchen. "I dress like this at least once a week." She riposted over her shoulder.

"Which isn't nearly enough." Draco shot back, winking at Scorpius as he chased after his wife.

Scorpius shook his head ruefully as his parents left him once more in the sitting room. He had always enjoyed watching his parents interact. It had always amazed him to see the immense affection they still held for each other, even after all these years. Scorpius hoped that one day he would have a marriage like theirs.

Before his mind could pursue the topic any further, there was a loud crack in the fireplace. Scorpius jumped slightly in surprise, then turned his attention to the hearth. Albus Potter stumbled out of a cloud of Floo Powder, quickly dusting himself off before stepping onto the hardwood floor.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, grinning wildly as he rushed forward and gave Scorpius a brotherly clap on the shoulder. "Good to see you, mate." Albus added.

"Thanks for coming." Scorpius replied, the knots of worry in his stomach finally starting to undo themselves.

Before Albus could respond, another pop resounded through the air. Rose appeared amongst a new shroud of emerald smoke, and Scorpius smiled as she hopped off the hearth and bounded across the floor towards him. With a broad grin painted across her face, Rose slung her arms around him and practically dragged him into an embrace.

"I missed you." She said quietly as he returned the embrace, and Scorpius felt a small flutter inside his chest. Hastily pushing it away, Scorpius pulled back and eyed her up and down. She had grown at least half an inch since he'd seen her last, but Scorpius still towered well over two inches above her.

With one final soft crack, a third person emerged from the fireplace. At the sight of the infamous Harry Potter, Scorpius felt a small tinge of dread roll over his stomach. Nearly everyone in the Wizarding community knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were once bitter enemies during, and even before the War.

"Hello, Scorpius." Harry spoke up once he had stepped off of the hearth and brushed himself off, nodding his head curtly. His green eyes glowed kindly, although Scorpius could see the wariness lurking behind them.

"Scorpius? Who was that?" came the voice of Draco from the hallway. Scorpius inwardly braced himself as his father entered the room.

Everyone seemed to go silent, watching the two men. A look of surprise seemed to dawn across Draco's face at the sight of Harry. Scorpius knew enough history about the War to know that Harry had once been held prisoner here at Malfoy Manor. It must have seemed strange to be back in the same house.

"Harry, it's good to see you." Draco said, quick to recover from the awkwardness. Scorpius breathed out in relief as his father approached Harry and stuck out his hand. Harry shook it, smiling tightly in response.

"Likewise." He replied, although with a bit less enthusiasm. Scorpius watched as his green eyes inspected the room. "Well, this place has changed quite a bit since I was here last." Harry added wryly. Draco chuckled nervously.

"Astoria's the one you need to thank for that." He responded.

Draco then led Harry to the kitchen, offering him some tea and scones as they exited the room. Scorpius waited until he was alone with Rose and Albus before relaxing once more. He sighed, running a hand through his pale blonde hair.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." He murmured, sinking down onto the sofa. Rose plopped down next to him, and Albus took the armchair across from them.

"Some things take time to heal, I suppose." Rose remarked thoughtfully.

"Yes, now," Albus jumped in. "What are the plans for this weekend?"

"Food." Scorpius began. Albus nodded his head in approval.

"Good plan." He replied.

"I was also thinking of going horseback-riding tomorrow." Scorpius added. "We haven't given the horses much exercise this summer, I'm afraid."

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Rose responded, her eyes glowing excitedly.

"Who else is coming?" Albus inquired.

"Just the Scamanders." Scorpius answered. "There were a few others I invited, but they couldn't make it."

The conversation dragged on as they found a seemingly endless string of topics to cover. It wasn't long until the Scamander twins showed up, accompanied by their mother, Luna Lovegood-Scamander. She was quickly whisked off to the kitchen by Astoria for a bit of tea, leaving Scorpius with all of his dearest friends at last.

Rising to his feet, Scorpius faced his comrades.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?"

* * *

The stars glistened outside the window of the sitting room, contrasting against the sheer dark blue of the sky. The crescent moon hung elegantly in the sky, casting a dim glow on the earth below. The nearly black trees stretched into the air, their branches seeming to reach desperately for the stars.

Scorpius admired the view absent-mindedly as Albus and the twins played a rather vivacious game of Exploding Snap a few feet away. A loud shout of protest came from Lorcan, and Scorpius dragged his mind back to the present. He glanced around the room to see Rose curled up on the sofa, sleeping quietly.

Scorpius couldn't keep the soft smile off of his face at the sight of her slumbering frame. She looked so peaceful; her flaming locks of bright red hair were splayed out ungracefully over her shoulders, and her knees were pulled up tightly against her chest as she shivered unconsciously against the slight chill.

"How on earth is she sleeping through all of this?" Albus wondered aloud.

"Beats me." Scorpius answered, turning to face Albus and the twins.

"I didn't think anyone could sleep through this much racket." Lysander remarked candidly.

"She's probably tired of your lame jokes." Scorpius retorted in a teasing tone. Lysander feigned a look of mock indignation.

"Says the one who can't even make a pun." The blonde-haired boy responded tartly. Scorpius couldn't think of a reply to that one, considering that it was true.

"I'll take her upstairs where she can sleep in peace." He mumbled, pushing himself to his feet. His friends nodded in response, quickly going back to their game.

Scorpius turned back to Rose. Bending down beside her, he slid both arms underneath her sleeping body and hoisted her into the air. She wasn't too terribly heavy, thanks to her thin frame. Scorpius shifted her weight slightly until the was comfortable, then set off for the foyer stairs. It was well past midnight, and falling asleep was completely understandable to him. Holding back a yawn, Scorpius admitted to himself that sleep didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

When he made it to the second floor, Scorpius strode quietly down the hallway and gently prodded open the door to one of the guest bedrooms. The queen-sized bed awaited Rose in the corner, with the sheets and comforter already pulled back. Scorpius gently set her down, instantly missing the warmth pressed against his chest. He tucked her underneath the blankets and sheets, leaving only her neck and head exposed to the chilly, night air.

Before leaving, Scorpius sat down on the edge of the mattress and took a moment to let the sight of her sink in to his memory. She looked so peaceful; as if she hadn't a care in the world. As if nothing could ever break her joy and the light that she always seemed to have within her.

It occurred to Scorpius that this could be one of the last times he ever saw her like this. After all, Lucius would be returning shortly. The next time he saw her at Hogwarts, they couldn't be like this. They couldn't be the best friends that everyone knew them to be. They couldn't hang out anytime they wanted. They would have to go back to their lives of secrecy and clandestine meetings in hidden rooms.

Almost as if some unseen force came upon him, Scorpius tentatively reached out and brushed aside a few locks of the bright ginger hair that had fallen across her face. His chest tightened as his fingers glided over the smooth, soft skin of her freckled cheeks. Smiling sadly to himself, and unable to resist the temptation, he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her brow before whispering a few sparse words.

"I'll miss you, Rose Weasley."

 **A/N: AHH THEY'RE SO CUTE. I don't know if that technically counts as a first kiss or not, but I still thought it was adorable. Ah, young love (but seriously, how is it that these fourteen/fifteen year-olds have a better love life than me…? Totally not fair.).**

 **Anyway…we'll have more of the house party next chapter, and then we're on to fifth year and the return of Lucius *dun dun dun* :D So excited! (and can I just say that I'm getting really pumped about writing the prequel for this?)**

 **Ok, I'm done rambling now. Thanks as always for reading, and please leave a review if it's not too much trouble! Peace out -skywalker17**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey everyone! I meant to get this up sooner, but I've been watching so much of the Olympics lately (TEAM USA FOR DA WIN, PEOPLE!) that I haven't been writing as much as I need to. Sowwy.**

 **Anywhooziewoozieshamoozle…thank you guys so much for all the reviews and kind words! It really means a lot to me to hear that people actually read this and like it. And most of all, thank you for your patience ;) Enjoy the latest!**

"Don't do it." Rose stared unflinchingly into Scorpius' ash-grey eyes as he gave her a pleading look.

"I'm sorry." She replied in a sorrowful tone.

"You can't do this to me." He implored. "Not again." Rose hesitated briefly before responding.

"Checkmate." She moved her knight forward, knocking out Scorpius' king.

"Blast it." Scorpius murmured, his brow furrowing as he inspected the chess board carefully. Rose couldn't keep the smirk off of her face any longer.

"C'mon, Scorpius." Albus jumped in from the sidelines where he and the twins had been watching the game. "That's three games you've lost today."

"Pay up, boys." Lorcan added gleefully. Lysander and Albus groaned in unison before placing two sickles each in Lorcan's awaiting hand.

"You lot should really stop gambling." Rose remarked teasingly. "Especially if you're going to bet on Scorpius."

"Oi!" Scorpius exclaimed indignantly. "I would have won if those three gits hadn't been making such a racket over there. I could barely concentrate, for Merlin's sake."

"Don't blame us for your own mistakes, mate." Lysander retorted uncrossing his legs and stretching out across the floor of the Malfoy's sitting room. Scorpius gave him an exasperated glare.

"I guess I won't tell you my good news, then." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the bottom of the armchair behind him.

"What good news?" Rose queried, her eyes widening as curiosity bubbled within her.

"He takes it back." Lorcan interjected, giving Lysander a pointed look. "Blame us all you want." Lorcan's twin nodded hastily in agreement.

"Yes, it's all our fault." He agreed.

"Shut up already and let him tell us." Albus grumbled, silencing both the twins and Rose simultaneously.

"Well, I got a letter from Hogwarts yesterday," Scorpius began, pulling out a parchment envelope from his back pocket.

"Oh Merlin, you were suspended, weren't you?" Lysander interrupted before he could continue. "Filch must have found out that it was you who shaved Mrs. Norris's tail."

"He said it was good news, you git." Rose reminded him, then turned back to face Scorpius, waiting expectantly for him to continue. "Get on with it, then." She said, urging him to go on.

"Yes, well…" Scorpius responded, pausing for dramatic effect. "It seems that they've elected me to be a prefect."

"What?" The twins yelled in unison.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Rose squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Congrats, mate!" Albus added, clapping him on the back heartily. "You deserve it."

"Thanks." Scorpius murmured, bowing his head sheepishly.

"Can I see?" Rose asked, and Scorpius obliged by handing her the envelope. Rose took it, sliding the letter out of its envelope and unfolding the parchment. Her smile widened as her eyes scanned the page. "This is fantastic!" she exclaimed happily.

"I wonder who the girl prefect is" Lorcan mused.

"Let's pray it isn't Allison." Lysander moaned. "Otherwise we'll never be able to sneak out at night anymore." At a glare from Albus, Lysander hastily cleared his throat. "Only joking, mate. She's a lovely girl."

As Rose handed the envelope back to Scorpius, something sprung forth from the back of her mind. She recalled the morning before, when she had found a similar envelope on her nightstand and stuffed it into her backpack to be read later. Rose's eyes widened, wondering if possibly…

"Where's my backpack?" she asked in an excited tone, leaping to her feet.

"Over there by the fireplace." Scorpius answered, looking more than a bit perplexed at her sudden outburst.

Rose bolted over to the hearth, grabbing her backpack and quickly unzipping the front pocket. Sure enough, she found the envelope nestled in between a few other odds and ends. Rose's hands were starting to tremble as she whisked it out of her pack, then scrambled back to her friends. She handed the envelope to Scorpius.

"This came in the mail yesterday." She explained. Scorpius read the front of the envelope, his eyes widening. "You open it." Rose continued, gesturing for him to do the honors. "I can't do it."

"Do you think –" Lorcan began before he was promptly cut off by his brother.

"Shh, you'll jinx it." Lysander argued, clamping his hand over Lorcan's mouth.

"Don't keep us waiting." Albus added. "Open it."

All eyes were on Scorpius as he carefully ripped open the top of the envelope. His fingers darted inside, then reemerged bearing the letter. He tediously unfolded the paper, then read over it slowly. A moment later, he glanced upwards, his eyes locking with Rose as he gave her a forlorn look.

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry regrets to announce that Rose Elizabeth Weasley has been suspended from all school classes and activities, following reports that she and several accomplices shaved the tail of Mrs. Norris, as well as other heinous acts performed throughout –"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Rose exclaimed, ripping the piece of parchment out of Scorpius' hands whilst he and the others howled with laughter. "That's not funny at all."

"Well, what does it really say, then?" Lysander inquired.

Rose couldn't answer at first. Her hazel eyes were wider than saucers as they read the words written neatly across the parchment. Her mouth opened, but it was a moment before any words came out.

"I-I'm a prefect." She finally responded. Looking up, she saw her friends all beaming with pride and joy.

"I knew it!" Lorcan yelled, pumping his fists into the air for emphasis.

"That's fabulous!" Albus added, grinning merrily.

"You definitely deserve it more than I do." Scorpius remarked, throwing her a wink. Rose blushed.

"Now we can get away with anything and not worry about you two taking away any House Cup points!" Lysander pointed out.

"Let's hope so. Gryffindor would have won last year if you hadn't gotten caught trying to put grease in front of Filch's office door." Scorpius reminded him.

"It's not my fault that sneaky little cat of his always seems to know right where we are." Lysander grumbled.

"Are you lot about ready to go riding?" came the voice of Scorpius's father from the sitting room entrance. "And goodness, what's with all the shouting?"

"Rose is going to be a prefect too, father!" Scorpius explained ecstatically.

"Oh?" Draco replied, giving Rose a surprised look before bursting out into a broad smile. "Congratulations, Rose."

"Thank you, sir." She responded, dipping her head gratefully.

"What's this?" Astoria was the next to appear, her green eyes glowing brightly. "Rose is going to be a prefect?"

"That seems to be the case." Draco answered. A wide grin broke out across his wife's face.

"Oh, how wonderful!" she remarked.

"I think we're ready to go riding." Scorpius spoke up after another minute or so of congratulatory chatting, and Rose nodded in agreement along with Albus and the twins.

"Would you mind if your mother and I tagged along?" Draco queried.

"Fine with me." Scorpius answered.

"Let's go, then!" Albus exclaimed, the first to climb to his feet. "I'm getting tired of sitting around."

"That makes two of us." Rose agreed, taking her cousin's hand and grunting slightly as he pulled her to her feet.

As they marched out the front door, down the front steps, then around the corner of the house to where the stables stood, Rose felt a small tap on her shoulder. Glancing to the side, she saw Astoria walking beside her. The woman's curly, coal-black hair was tied up in a graceful ponytail, her eyes shimmering kindly. The sun that shone down from the clear, blue sky illuminated her features even more.

"Congratulations on the promotion." Astoria murmured as the boys walked on ahead of them.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Rose replied, smiling in return. Scorpius' mother waved her hand dismissively.

"Please, just call me Astoria." She implored. "No need for any of that fancy stuff here." Rose laughed lightly.

"Alright." She responded, slowing her pace to match Astoria's as they continued to walk several feet behind the rest of the crowd.

"I need to tell you something, Rose." Astoria began in a hesitant tone after a minute of silence. Rose felt her stomach drop slightly at the words.

"Yes?" she answered, her head tilting to the side as she gazed curiously at the older woman.

"Look, we both know that Lucius is returning in a few weeks." Astoria replied, clearly not bothering to beat around the bush. "But we also know how much Scorpius cares about you." Again, Rose felt a blush blossom across her cheeks. She didn't have to be a genius to see that Astoria wasn't talking of mere friendship.

"Your point?" she inquired, shifting her feet anxiously beneath her as she snuck a quick glance at her friends up ahead.

"My point is, don't let Lucius bully you." Astoria explained. "He may seem threatening, but that's his only power." Pausing momentarily, Astoria bit her lip thoughtfully before continuing. "I just want my son to be happy, and I don't want Lucius to stand in the way of that. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I know that you make him happy." Rose was more than a bit taken aback. If anything, she had expected Astoria to tell her to back off and leave her son alone.

"W-we're just friends, really." She stammered, hastily pushing aside the mental image of Scorpius nearly kissing her at the Yule Ball. Astoria gave her a knowing look.

"All I'm saying is, don't let Lucius stop you if you both decide you want something more than that. And most importantly…don't give up on Scorpius. Never give up on anyone that you love." Astoria said the last few lines sternly, her gaze never wavering. "I made that mistake once, and…" Astoria stopped once more, a faraway look crossing her face, along with a tinge of sadness. "Well, let's just say it was a miracle that it didn't end in disaster." Rose's eyes narrowed, and she wondered what on earth Astoria could be talking about.

"Did the same thing happen with you and Draco?" she asked, unable to stop the question from spilling out. The woman hesitated.

"Not quite in the same way." She answered carefully. "But that's not a story you want to hear, believe me." Straightening her posture, Astoria quickened her pace. "Now, I say that we have some fun, don't you?" Rose offered the woman a smile as she scurried after her, although she couldn't seem to displace the curiosity that had gotten ahold of her.

Trailing behind by a few feet, she watched as Astoria walked on ahead, rejoining her husband. They both smiled at each other happily, and Draco slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and murmuring something to her. Rose found herself smiling softly to herself as Astoria tilted her head back, laughing at whatever it was he had said. It was nice to see how happy they were to be together, especially considering the recent evidence that seemed to suggest things hadn't always been so easy for them.

"Rose?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin in surprise, Rose whirled to the right and realized Scorpius was standing only a foot away.

"Sorry, what?" she asked. His grey eyes were narrowed in confusion as they pierced into hers.

"I was just making sure you were alright." He replied. "You looked a little distracted."

"Oh, sorry." Rose mumbled, quickly offering him a smile. "I was just lost in thought." Scorpius, seeming relieved at her answer, smiled as well and looped his arm through hers.

"Onward we go, then!" he exclaimed. "To the stables!"

In the space of the next few minutes, Rose found herself being led into the moderately-sized building that served as the stables for Malfoy Manor. Rose was instantly greeted by the pleasant aroma of hay, horses, and leather. Her smile widened as she approached the first horse she saw; a beautiful buckskin gelding with a long, flowing mane of ebony and matching tail. The horse nickered, stomping his back hoof and swishing his tail in pleasure as Rose reached over the stall door and allowed him to sniff her hand, then patted him on the neck.

"That's Spirit." Scorpius said from beside her, and Rose scooted over, giving him room to lean against the stall door as well.

"He's beautiful." Rose murmured, giving the horse another friendly pat.

"He can be a little feisty when he gets spooked, but he's a fun ride." Scorpius added. Rose pursed her lips for a moment in silent contemplation.

"I'll take him." she decided, nodding her head resolutely.

Within minutes, Rose's chosen steed was saddled and ready to go. Leading her horse by the reins, Rose walked outside and waited for the rest of her comrades to join her. The twins were the next to emerge into the bright, afternoon sunlight. Lorcan was leading a black mare, Lysander a bay stallion. Albus soon followed with a white gelding, and Scorpius was right behind him with a chestnut mare. Astoria and Draco were the last to appear, each leading their own horse.

"Let's head for the lake that's about seven miles from here." Draco suggested once they were all mounted. "The trail's not very wide, so keep single file." With that, Scorpius' father urged his black stallion into a brisk trot, leading the way across the back lawn and towards the beginning of the woods where the path began.

With the wind in her hair, and a sense of peace settling within her stomach, Rose followed her friends into the forest.

* * *

Scorpius settled into the leather saddle as his mare bounded along the dirt path at a slow canter. Rocking back and forth, he leaned into the three-beat stride with ease. The trees swept by in a blur of green and brown as Scorpius kept his eyes fixed on Rose, who was a few strides ahead of him. Drops of rain from last night's storm flew into his face now and then, and Scorpius spotted more than a few broken branches scattered throughout the trail.

They were about twenty minutes into their ride when Scorpius noticed the first signs of trouble. A few branches overhead were swaying and cracking from the wind as he rode underneath. Swallowing nervously, Scorpius inwardly prayed that none of them would fall.

No sooner had he whispered the prayer inside his mind when a strong gust of wind suddenly blasted through the air. Scorpius watched in horror as a branch up ahead snapped, falling to the ground only inches in front of Rose's horse. Rose cried out in shock, and her horse skidded to a halt. Throwing back his head, the horse shrieked in fear and reared up onto his hind legs. Rose screamed, hanging on to the reins for dear life.

"Hold on, Rose!" Scorpius shouted, reining in his own steed.

Spirit, Rose's horse, wasn't having any of it, however. Slamming down his hooves into the dirt, he gave one last shrill whinny before bolting into the trees.

"Scorpius!" Rose yelled, the terror and panic laced clearly through her voice as her horse darted into the woods and away from the path.

"Oh dear." Scorpius found himself murmuring. He glanced further down the path to see that neither his friends or parents had stopped, or even heard what had happened. Sighing heavily, Scorpius dug his heels into the side of his mare and urged her into a slow gallop as he carefully steered around the trees and brush.

It didn't take long for Spirit and Rose to outpace Scorpius and his own horse. The black tail swished goodbye up ahead before disappearing from sight completely. Scorpius hastened the pace of his steed, refusing to give up the chase.

Ducking underneath a few low branches, Scorpius dodged around a large oak tree. On the other side, he found that he had unwittingly stumbled into a small meadow. Rose, who had finally calmed Spirit to a halt, was dismounting her steed.

Yanking the reins slightly harder than was necessary, Scorpius pulled his horse to a screeching halt. The mare's hooves dug into the ground, and Scorpius suddenly found himself being thrown forward in the saddle. Before he could even process what was happening, his body was vaulted into the air.

Scorpius did a sloppy somersault through the air, then landed flat on his rear end. The force of the land sent him sprawling backwards into the grass. Groaning at the sudden impact, Scorpius took a moment to gather his thoughts before trying to get up. A sharp pain spread through his hip as he slowly hoisted his back off the ground with his elbows.

"That's gonna leave a nasty bruise." He muttered, wincing slightly from the pain.

"That was some tumble." Came the voice of Rose from up above him. Scorpius squinted against the onslaught of sunlight to see her offering him a hand. He took it begrudgingly, gritting his teeth in a futile attempt to block out the pain as she helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing her up and down once he was back on his feet.

"Am I alright?" Rose stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself after a fall like that."

"Well, yes, but your horse –" Scorpius' voice trailed off as Rose held up her hand to stop him.

"Scorpius, I'm alright." She assured him. "Really." Scorpius hesitated, then nodded in reply.

"If you insist." He replied. Glancing down, he straightened his rumpled clothes and cleared his throat. An awkward pause ensured, and Scorpius shifted his feet uncomfortably. The fact that they were out in the middle of the woods, and very alone was enough to make his heartbeat accelerate. "I suppose we should head back before they start to worry about us." He suggested, starting to turn around and walk back to his horse.

Before he could, Rose lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck, crushing him in a sudden embrace. Scorpius stumbled backwards in surprise, although he was quick to reciprocate. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, breathing in the fresh, lemon-lavender scent of her bright ginger hair.

"I'm going to miss this." Rose murmured into his shoulder.

"Me too." Scorpius responded. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. Once Lucius returned, there would be no more of this. Everything they did, every word they spoke, every glance they dared…it would have to be in secret. Scorpius hated to think of going back, and he knew Rose did as well. It occurred to him at that moment that she may not even want to.

"I wish we could find a way to send Lucius to the moon and make him stay there." Rose moaned. Scorpius laughed, reluctantly backing away from their embrace.

"That makes two of us." He agreed, scratching the back of his neck. "Look, Rose…" he began, uncertain of how exactly to put his thoughts into words. "We both know that things are going to change once Lucius comes back. And all I'm saying is….well, we've had a good run, a-and if you want out…that's ok." Rose's eyes widened in shock at his words.

"Why on earth would I want out?" she exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips.

"I...well, things aren't going to be easy." Scorpius answered. "We'll have to meet in the Room of Requirement again, and I…I just don't want you to feel like we have to keep this going i-if you'd rather just move on." A look of understanding dawned on Rose's face, followed by a sly smile.

"I have some bad news for you, then." She replied, walking back across the meadow to reclaim her horse. Scorpius felt his stomach drop halfway to China.

"Oh?" he responded, gulping nervously. Rose tossed him a wide smirk over her shoulder.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Scorpius Malfoy!"

 **A/N: I was gonna write more for this chapter, but I FINALLY got 'Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children' at the library today and I've been DYING to read it, soo…yeah, that's it. Sorry. Us writers still gotta read.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, as always, and I'd appreciate it if you'd drop a review and let me know what you think! See y'all next chapter :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Greetings, everyone! Sorry, meant to get this up sooner, but school's about to start (ugh) and I've been busy getting ready and all that jazz. Anyway…I'm back :D**

 **For this chapter, we've got a little bit more of the house party, some family bonding time, and then the return of the man...the myth…the legend…SCOTT STERLING! *cough* just kidding, it's Lucius ;) *dun dun dun* This one's kinda short, but enjoy :D**

The last rays of sunlight pierced through the windows, casting a dim glow throughout the Malfoy sitting room. The setting sun, tainted with the colors of dusk, fanned out across the horizon, its edges dipped in cobalt as the evening lay on the cusp of nightfall. A few stars had wandered into the sky early, twinkling merrily as they took their place amongst the heavens. Rose watched silently, her hazel eyes taking in the wondrous sight.

"Rose?" came a voice from beside her. "It's your move."

Jumping slightly, Rose forced her attention back onto the game of poker she was playing with her friends. Glancing down at the pair of cards in her hand, she bit her lip thoughtfully, pondering her choices. The three cards turned over in the center of their circle taunted her; a seven, nine, and jack of spades. The two cards in her hand were far less interesting.

Her mind ran over the possibilities; knowing her luck, it was likely that at least one person had a flush or straight, beating her measly pair of twos.

"Rose?" Lorcan repeated. "Sometime this century would be nice."

"All in." Rose finally responded, pushing all of her Bertie Bott's Beans into the pot at the center of the circle they had formed on the floor. Time to bluff her way to victory. She held in a smile at the expressions of shock etched across the boys' faces.

"F-fold." Lorcan stammered, clearly surprised at the sudden move. Rose had been rather quiet for the entirety of the game thus far, quietly waiting to take back the astonishing number of beans she had lost.

"Fold." Albus murmured as well, sliding his pair of cards back into the deck along with Lorcan's. Lysander echoed the move. Now all that stood between Rose and victory was Scorpius.

His storm-grey eyes bored relentlessly into hers as he shuffled a few beans in between his fingers, contemplating his decision. Rose stared back, struggling to keep a straight face. Scorpius could read her better than anyone else. If anyone would be able to tell she was bluffing, it would be him.

Pursing her lips tightly, Rose managed to hold her gaze with Scorpius without cracking. His narrowed eyes were darkened by shadows as he thought quietly to himself. Giving one last glance at the cards in his hand, Scorpius finally let out a long, disheartened sigh.

"Fold." He mumbled, tossing his cards over to Albus, the dealer. Rose grinned.

"I actually won one!" she squealed ecstatically. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Just show us your cards already." He replied tartly. Rose complied, turning over her pair to reveal her pair of twos. Groans resonated from around the circle.

"You've got to be joking!" Albus moaned.

"She bloody tricked us?" Lysander exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It would appear so." Scorpius answered wryly.

"I vote moving on to a different game." Lorcan suggested. Murmurs of agreement soon followed.

"Actually, I think Scorpius and I have something we want to talk to you about." Rose jumped in before they could decide on another game. She exchanged a careful glance with Scorpius, who nodded slowly.

They had talked in great length earlier while returning from their short excursion in the forest during their ride. Both had agreed it was finally time to let their friends in on the predicament with Lucius. After all, there would be no good way to explain to them that they suddenly couldn't be friends at the start of this year.

Albus's face lit up, however, and Rose felt her stomach drop slightly at the pleased-as-punch look on his face.

"Are you two finally da-"

"No, we are most certainly not." Rose interjected, giving him a harsh glare. She tried desperately to keep the blush from spreading across her cheeks, but her attempts were in vain.

"It's about my grandfather." Scorpius explained, immediately stopping the murmurs floating between Albus and the twins. Their eyes widened in unison, their jaws slackening as they waited for him to go on.

"Your grandfather?" Lorcan replied, his voice practically dripping with skepticism. "I thought he was in Asia."

"He is." Rose answered. "But he's coming back in a few weeks." She bit her lip nervously at the thought, tucking her bright red hair behind her ear.

"Look, we all know how much my grandfather hates Muggles and half-bloods." Scorpius said, jumping right to the point. "He always has, and unless we manage to conjure up a miracle, he always will."

"Well, you're not a Muggle or a half-blood." Lysander remarked, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"No." Scorpius consented. "But Rose is." Rose felt a knot beginning to form inside her stomach. She glanced down at the floor, fiddling absent-mindedly with the edge of her shirt. "Her mother was a Muggle-born." Scorpius added as an afterthought.

"So Lucius doesn't like her. Big deal." Albus replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "He can get over it."

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid." Scorpius murmured quietly. Rose finally raised her gaze back to his. His grey eyes were troubled, and she gave him a small nod, encouraging him to go on. "Lucius…h-he's hellbent on restoring the Malfoy name to its former state of glory. That means no association with those he deems 'inferior'." Scorpius spat the last word out with vehemence.

"It's your life, mate." Lorcan reminded him. "He can't tell you what to do."

"You have no idea what he's capable of." Scorpius responded. "He's threatened my parents, for Merlin's sake."

"He did _what_?" Albus exclaimed, his green eyes as round as saucers.

"I…I can't put my family at risk, alright?" Scorpius stammered, clearly struggling to keep his voice steady. "Like it or not, once Lucius returns, Rose and I…" his voice trailed off, and Rose placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew how much the matter of his family upset him.

"You can't be friends anymore?" Lysander asked, a forlorn expression etched across his face.

"Not exactly." Rose answered slowly.

"We can," Scorpius began. "But we have to be extremely cautious. We can't be seen around each other by others. No one can know that we're still friends."

"So we'll have to make a juicy break-up story for the two of you?" Lorcan queried, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't call it a break-up, but yes, we do." She replied.

"We can meet in the Room of Requirement, but we have to be careful." Scorpius explained. "And we can't meet too often."

Rose watched as the twins and Albus all exchanged brief looks, before each of them nodded gravely.

"Of course we'll help you two out, if that's what you're asking." Albus responded. Rose grinned, and she noticed the look of relief in Scorpius's eyes.

"Thank you." He murmured, smiling gratefully.

"What are friends for?" Lysander replied.

"Agreed." Lorcan added. Albus cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him.

"Well, I'd say we have some planning to do." He remarked. Nods of agreement followed, and Rose beckoned for them all to scoot in closer.

"Now," Lysander began. "About that break-up story…"

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later:**

Two days.

Two more days until fifth year began. Two more days until Scorpius was back under the unbreakable rule of Lucius. Two more days until Rose was only a face in passing; no longer a friend except when they dared to meet in secret, away from prying eyes.

The dread was piling up inside of Scorpius, weighing him down and refusing to leave. It was getting harder and harder to sleep each night, as he tried and failed not to think of what would transpire once his grandfather returned. Lucius wasn't even back yet, and Scorpius could already feel the presence of his grandfather. It leeched through his skin, pulsing through his veins. It terrified him. What was even worse was knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

The worry was pressing so heavily on him that Scorpius lost his appetite. He didn't feel like eating, or sleeping, or reading, or really anything. He found himself wandering aimlessly through the empty halls of Malfoy Manor, unable to set his mind on anything other than Lucius.

When he neared the kitchen, he was surprised to hear the sounds of pots and pans banging around. It was well past dinnertime; the sun was starting to set outside, although Scorpius had seen some storm-clouds brewing in the distance, and there was no reason for anyone to be cooking. Still, a sliver of light beneath the door confirmed that someone was undoubtedly inside. With his brow furrowed in curiosity, Scorpius pushed open the door and stepped into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him wasn't one he had expected, but it warmed something inside of his heart nonetheless.

On the center island of the large kitchen, his mother was baking cookies. Scorpius smiled as he watched her for a moment. She cracked three eggs into a bowl, then poured them into a bowl before stirring up the ingredients with a large wooden spoon.

"Chocolate-Chip or snickerdoodle?" Scorpius asked as he walked up to the island and rested his arms on the edge. His mother jumped slightly in surprise, setting down the bowl and spoon as she looked up.

"Oh goodness, you scared me." She responded, chuckling lightly. "And it's your favorite, of course; snickerdoodles!" Astoria threw in a wink, and Scorpius grinned.

"Wonderful!" he replied.

"What's wonderful?" came another familiar voice. Scorpius turned around as his father strode into the kitchen.

"I'm making Scorpius his favorite snickerdoodles." Astoria explained. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, although Scorpius detected the pleased look in his steel-grey eyes.

"They're my favorite too, you know." He reminded Astoria as he walked up to her. Scorpius' mother snorted.

"I know." She responded dryly. "Which is why I'm making two batches." Draco grinned.

"You're a wise woman." He murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side before leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek. Scorpius held back a smirk as his mother blushed, gently pushing Draco's face away.

"Oh, stop it." She mumbled.

"Oi!" Draco exclaimed indignantly, wiping away a smudge of flour Astoria had gotten on his cheek. In response, he reached into the flour bag, scooped up a small handful, and flung it straight into her face.

"Draco!" she yelled, backing away. Scorpius bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look of shock painted across her face. He couldn't hold it in any longer when his mother retaliated by throwing an even larger handful at Draco.

"Oh, you've asked for it." Draco replied, glancing down at his flour-coated shirt. Astoria tried to glare back at him, but instead erupted into a burst of giggles.

Scorpius, unwilling to let his parents have all the fun, grabbed an unopened bag of flour and tore off the top, granting him entrance to the ammunition that lay inside. Digging his hand into the fine, white powder, Scorpius pulled out a handful of flour and hurled it at his mother.

"Oi! You two better not be ganging up on me." Astoria squealed, clutching her own bag close to her chest as she ran around the island in a desperate attempt to get away from Scorpius and Draco.

"Like father, like son." Draco responded with a playful smirk, reaching inside the third and final bag of flour. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a cloud of white straight towards Astoria. Scorpius followed it up with an attack of his own. Astoria, who could barely see underneath all the flour caked on her face, responded by grabbing the carton of eggs.

"Oh dear." Scorpius murmured, ducking just in time to avoid a flying egg. It smashed instead into the cabinet behind him with a sharp crack. The next egg landed in the center of Draco's chest, and he promptly fell onto the floor, clutching the spot where it had hit and groaning loudly.

"Good gracious woman, are you trying to murder me?" he exclaimed in a hoarse voice. Astoria's eyes widened slightly in regret and she hastily bounded over, kneeling down next to him.

"Are you alright?" she inquired in a worrisome tone. In answer, Draco raised his arm and dumped the remainder of his flour atop her head.

"I am now." He replied cheekily as Astoria stared at him in shock before throwing two more eggs at him in protest. "Scorpius, help me out!" Draco called out in between laughs, sliding back as Astoria pelted him with more eggs.

Scorpius leapt into action, throwing fistful after fistful of flour at his mother. After landing a few hits on Scorpius, Astoria soon realized that she had ran out of eggs. Her bag of flour lay on the opposite side of the room, and Draco was already crawling across the floor towards it. Scorpius grinned at the pleading look she gave him.

"I think we can call it a draw." She implored, eyeing his flour and egg covered clothes.

"Not while I still have flour left." Scorpius replied, chucking another handful at her. Astoria held up her flour-caked hands to stop it from getting into her face. Draco, who had snatched up her bag, joined the skirmish yet again.

Astoria was quickly overwhelmed, and Scorpius, alongside his father, chased her around the kitchen before she finally threw open the back door and bolted out onto the lawn beyond. Scorpius refused to let up the chase and ran after her, closely followed by Draco. When he entered the outdoors, he realized the storm-clouds from earlier where now looming overhead, emptying their contents in full-force.

Blinking through the downpour of rain, Scorpius found his mother standing about ten feet away. Scorpius yelled at his father, pointing out Astoria. Draco grinned, then set off in her direction.

Their laughter was nearly drowned out by the thunderous rain, and Scorpius was soon soaked to the bone. None of it drowned out the small pit of joy nestled inside his stomach, however. He couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun with his parents before.

They chased each other around the back lawn, splashing one another with the small puddles scattered here and there. The flour and egg were quickly washed away from their clothes, forgotten as the rain poured down relentlessly from the heavens. Scorpius and Draco finally managed to jump Astoria and force her down into a large puddle, where they splashed her with water until she begged them to stop, her chest heaving as the giggles tore through her body.

They were all three sopping wet, but the smiles etched across their faces were genuine as they tromped through the mud-infested grass back towards the door. When they were inside once again, Astoria found some towels for them to dry off with. Huddled by the stove, where the cookies had just finished baking, they warmed their shivering bodies with some tea and freshly-baked snickerdoodles.

They had been lightly chatting away for a few scarce minutes when Scorpius suddenly heard the hallway door open. Expecting to see one of their maids, Scorpius peered over his shoulder. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of a man he had never wished to set eyes on again. His stomach dropped, fear and dread replacing it.

"Well, what do we have here?" the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy sent a shiver racing down Scorpius' spine. His father and mother quickly scrambled to their feet, and Scorpius tentatively followed suit.

"Father." Draco replied in a strained voice, clearly just as surprised as the rest of them. "I wasn't expecting you back today." Lucius offered him a chilling smile.

"I thought I would surprise you." He responded lightly. Scorpius swallowed hard as the hard grey eyes of his grandfather turned to him.

"We were just goofing around a bit." Draco went on in a tight tone, and Scorpius suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He relaxed slightly, knowing that his father was there.

Lucius didn't seem to care, and walked slowly towards them. His ever-present black cape billowed behind him, twirling through the air effortlessly. He stopped less than a foot in front of Scorpius, and knelt down so that their faces were parallel.

"So tell me, Scorpius," he began in a cloyingly sweet voice, a sickening smile spreading up the sides of his face. "What have you been up to?"

 **A/N: Ahh, he's back! And before I have all you people ask 'Why don't they just tell Lucius to shove it?'...well if they did that, then we wouldn't have a story :P Gotta keep it interesting, after all ;)**

 **Anywhoo…Fifth year is gonna be rough, let me tell you. So excited! I'll be back soon with the next chapter (in which we'll have a Draco-Lucius face off :D *cue dramatic music*)!**

 **Thank you guys for all your support and patience! Drop a review if it's not too much trouble and let me know what you think! See you guys soon :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry, I really did mean to get this up sooner but I had a hard time with this chapter. Apologies. Also, I'll be starting school this week (ugh), so that may affect my updating in the future. As much as I love writing for you guys, my education does come first ;)**

 **Anywho, enjoy this chapter :D**

Rain was falling in thunderous torrents as Rose dodged through the crowds making their way up and down Diagon Alley. Pulling up the hood of her jacket to keep her hair dry, she kept her eyes trained on the signs hanging above each store she passed. She had to squint to see through the downpour, but she eventually spotted Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Ducking through the doorway, Rose threw back her hood and searched the crowded store. It didn't take long for her to find Allison seated at a table in the back, beckoning for her to come over. Rose burst into a grin at the sight of her friend, and returned the wave heartily. Within seconds, the two girls were embracing.

"I've missed you so much." Allison exclaimed as she pulled away and eyed Rose up and down.

"I can't believe we didn't get together at all this summer." Rose remarked as they slid into their respective seats.

"Well, I _was_ traveling quite a bit." Allison reminded her.

"True," Rose agreed. "Which reminds me, I want to hear all about Paris!" Allison chuckled.

"Alright," she replied. "But only after you tell me when you got that beautiful haircut."

"About a week ago." Rose answered, smiling as she fingered her freshly-cut locks. The dark red hair that had once come midway down her back now only fell to her shoulders. Rose had decided it was time for a change, although the scorching heat of the summer had done most of the convincing for her.

"It looks lovely." Allison responded, throwing in a friendly wink.

"Thanks." Rose murmured.

"Oh, and I never asked Albus how the party at Malfoy's went." Allison added, her voice sounding slightly strained, as if even mentioning Scorpius' name upset her.

Rose hesitated, then noticed the look of regret in her friend's bright blue eyes. It was clear that Allison was at least trying to be courteous, if nothing else. She was a bit late on that front, of course, considering what Rose was about to tell her. Drawing in a deep breath, Rose prepared herself. She hated the idea of lying to one of her closest friends, but it was necessary if she wanted the plan to work out.

"Not well, I'm afraid." She replied quietly, glancing down at the table and drumming her fingers lightly against the glass. Rose could sense the immediate unease emanating from her friend.

"What happened?" Allison queried in a concerned tone. Again, Rose paused briefly to gather her thoughts, struggling to put them into words.

"Scorpius and I…well…w-we're finished." Rose answered slowly, trying to inject as much sorrow into the statement as she could.

"Finished?" Allison repeated, her eyes wide in shock. "Finished as in…?"

"Finished as in we aren't friends anymore." Rose explained, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Little to her surprise, a furious look dawned on Allison's face.

"That disgusting, good-for-nothing git!" She growled, her hands forming fists atop the glass table.

"Allison, I really don't –"

"No, Rose." Allison interjected, holding up her hand to stop her from speaking. "He hurt you, and he's going to pay for it. You just wait until I get my hands around his filthy neck."

"Allison, I just want to forget about it." Rose responded in a resigned voice. "I'm alright, really." Allison didn't seem convinced.

"You two were thick as thieves for nearly five years, and now you're suddenly not?" she replied skeptically. "I won't ask you why if you don't want to talk about it, but I daresay that you're far from alright."

"Then I don't want to talk about it." Rose harrumphed, her eyes narrowing. The twins and Albus had both advised her to steer clear of anything too detailed when breaking 'the news' to Allison. Although Rose hadn't been sure if Allison would settle for so little information, she had reluctantly agreed to her friends' proposition.

"Well, if you need someone to go beat him up, you know where to find me." Allison riposted gently, seeming to sense Rose's discomfort. Rose merely nodded in response.

Allison then offered to go get their ice cream for them, leaving Rose by herself momentarily. As her friend sauntered off to the front counter, Rose let out a deep breath. Allison had bought it. She had believed the story, however flimsy it may have been. Now came the hardest part;

Living the lie she had just told.

* * *

A shroud of darkness seemed to settle over Malfoy Manor. The hallways were darkened with shadows of gloom, and even the sunlight shining through the windows couldn't seem to penetrate them. The very presence of Lucius had made the walls seem to grow closer, and the rooms shrink smaller and smaller.

With every footstep, Draco felt as if his father was trailing only inches behind him, watching and waiting for him to make a mistake. It was a feeling he knew all too well. It was the feeling of being slowly suffocated, with the life being drained from your soul day by day.

Draco hated to admit it, but the fear was back. The incessant terror that had always lingered somewhere in the recesses of his mind, even when Lucius was absent, had finally returned. It mocked him, taunting him with every surge of trepidation pulsing through his veins.

And with that fear came anger; a rage unlike anything Draco had ever known. It pounded inside his head every time he saw Scorpius cower in fear at the sight of Lucius. It roared inside his chest with every worried glance from Astoria. Draco hated knowing that he was too much of a coward to stand up to his father. He hated the power Lucius had over him. He had always hated it, of course, but that hatred had grown stronger over time. Now it was nearly too much to take.

The night before Scorpius left for Hogwarts was when it finally bubbled its way to the surface. Dinner had been the usual awkward affair, and Scorpius had escaped up to his room soon afterwards. Astoria stayed behind to help the maids clean up while Draco and Lucius moved to the sitting room.

The atmosphere was laced with tension as Draco flopped down carelessly into his armchair by the fireplace. Lucius, as per usual, poured himself a glass of brandy and paced throughout the room. Neither said anything, and Draco decided to enjoy the silence while it lasted. He gazed into the fireplace, watching absent-mindedly as the flames licked hungrily at the bricks surrounding them.

Draco could feel his father's eyes on him, almost as if Lucius was expecting him to say something. Frowning resolutely, Draco kept his lips sealed shut. If there was something his father wanted to discuss, he could bring up the subject himself.

At the sound of footsteps approaching, Draco finally took his eyes off of the fireplace and glanced over his shoulder to see Astoria striding into the room. Her forest green sundress swished elegantly around her knees as she walked towards them, although Draco could detect the frustration hidden behind her strained smile. Lucius had only been back for a few days, and Draco could already tell that he was starting to drive Astoria insane.

"Ah, Astoria." Lucius spoke up, finally breaking the silence. Draco felt a shiver run down his spine at the cool, threatening tone of his father's voice.

"Lucius." Astoria replied tartly. Draco reluctantly stood to his feet, turning around to watch as Lucius approached Astoria.

"I never did ask whether you ended up with a scar or not." Lucius went on in a mocking tone, reaching out and brushing aside Astoria's ebony locks to reveal the thin pink scar left behind from his own attack years earlier.

Draco stiffened, his hands balling into fists as Astoria flinched, shying away from Lucius's brazen touch. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to his father and knock his teeth out, but he knew this was a test. Lucius was seeing what it would take for Draco to break, and he knew that Astoria was the key. More importantly, he was showing Draco what he was willing to do to reach his goals.

"You get your hands off of me." Astoria spat in a low voice, surprising both Draco and Lucius. Raising his eyebrows, Lucius continued to glare down at her.

"Still just as feisty, I see." He murmured, thoughtfully trailing his finger down her scar. Draco felt a surge of rage starting to bubble inside of him. "It'd be such a shame if I had to add any more marks to such a face now, wouldn –"

Before Lucius could finish, however, Astoria broke away from his hand and landed a heavy slap across his face. Draco watched in shock as Lucius staggered backwards, reeling from the unexpected blow. His father's stoic face contorted into an enraged expression, and within seconds, his wand was suddenly drawn and pointed directly at Astoria.

"I think it's time you learned your place, you mewli –"

Before Draco even knew what he was doing, he found himself practically running forward and shoving Lucius away from Astoria, whose green eyes had widened in surprise and fear.

"That's enough, Lucius." Draco interrupted in a bristling, seething tone, grabbing his father by the front of his perfectly-ironed robes and slamming him back against the wall. He couldn't explain it, but he had never felt this angry before. This fury that burned inside him was unlike anything he had ever known. His body was trembling with rage, his hands shaking even as they pinned Lucius against the wall. "If you ever touch her again, I swear you'll be a dead man." Draco growled in the most threatening voice he had ever heard himself use. To his surprise, Lucius only laughed, the sound grating against Draco's eardrums.

"We both know you could never do that." His father retorted, his grey eyes sharper than steel as they pierced into his son's. "You've always been a coward, Draco." The words spewed out of Lucius's mouth effortlessly, and Draco flinched at their bluntness.

"So is that what all this is?" He exclaimed, his voice laced with rage. "Punishment?" Draco's grip on Lucius's robes tightened as he continued. "Is all this just some form of sick punishment because I was never good enough for you?"

"This is for our family, Draco." Lucius answered, seemingly shocked at the suggestion. "I'm doing this so our family can retain its honor." Draco scowled as Lucius continued. "And you won't stop me, Draco."

"And why would you say that?" Draco queried in a low tone. Again, Lucius let out a harsh laugh that echoed throughout the room, sending a shudder through Draco's body.

"Because you're weak." He replied. Draco swallowed hard. To his shock, his father suddenly swung his hand out, striking him across the face. Draco stumbled backwards, a sharp pain spreading through his cheek. Lucius, however, wasn't finished, and he reluctantly listened as his father went on. "You're weak, and you always will be." Lucius continued in a withering tone. "I still have some hope left for Scorpius, but I have none left for you. For that reason, I know you won't stop me. Because you _can't_ stop me."

Draco closed his eyes, desperate to block out the voices inside his head that were agreeing with Lucius. He absent-mindedly rubbed his throbbing cheek, still surprised at the blow. His heart was slamming inside his chest, his pulse racing as the familiar terror and trepidation began to return, his sudden spout of rage fading. His mind, unable to conjure up a response, seemed to collapse, giving in to Lucius.

"Look…" Draco began after a moment of tense silence, instantly hating how pleading his voice sounded. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave her out of this." Lucius gave both him and Astoria a pitying look, shaking his head ruefully.

"Your love for her is pathetic." He responded, spitting out the word 'love' as if it were meaningless. Draco could sense Astoria stiffening behind him. He fumed inwardly, stepping forward until he was once again only inches away from his father.

"It's what keeps me alive." Draco answered through gritted teeth. "So you stay away from her."

"All I ask for is obedience, son." Lucius replied tartly. "Grant me that, and your 'beloved' will be safe." Not even bothering to wait for an answer, Lucius brushed past Draco, disappearing from the room with an ominous swirl of his black cloak.

His words repeated endlessly inside of Draco's mind as he pondered the offer his father had just made. Of course, it wasn't as much of an offer as it was a threat of what would happen if Draco or Scorpius dared to defy Lucius. Draco knew this had been meant as a warning; a warning he had no choice but to heed.

Slowly pivoting around, Draco tentatively met the gaze of Astoria. Her green eyes were wide with shock, brimming with tears. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing seemed right. No words could justify the cowardice she had just been forced to witness. He should have told Lucius that he had had enough. He should have hit his father back, showing him that he wasn't weak after all. But in truth, Lucius had only proved himself right; Draco was a coward.

Astoria stepped towards him, but Draco couldn't face her any longer. Instead, he dragged his gaze away, then turned around and made for the exit leading into the foyer. He could hear her calling after him, imploring him to return, but Draco continued nonetheless.

Striding into the foyer with heavy footsteps, he threw open the door and walked out into the night, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Astoria glided quietly up the stairway, her hands trembling as they held on to the railing for support. As soon as she had made it up the stairs, then down the hall to her bedroom, she closed the door, leaning back against it. Opening her mouth slightly, she let in the air that her lungs so desperately needed.

After catching her breath, Astoria walked heavily to the bathroom, slipping out of her shoes and striding onto the cold, white tiles with bare feet. The chill swept over her body as she leaned against the counter. Her hands grasped the edge as if her life depended on it, her nails scraping the light grey marble.

Raising her weary head, Astoria stared sullenly at the reflection that greeted her. Her emerald eyes were laden with unshed tears, her lightly tanned cheeks still burning from where Lucius had touched them. With shaking fingers, she gently pushed her black hair behind her ears.

Eyeing herself up and down, Astoria felt a rush of sorrow roll over her. She had lost weight. The dress that had once fit her perfectly now hung loosely around her thin frame. The stress and worry had been eating away at her for the past few months, with the return of Lucius never seeming to fade from her mind. Despite her constant utterances of assurance to Draco, Astoria knew that everything wasn't going to be alright. It would seem, in fact, that the opposite had been proved true tonight.

Astoria couldn't recall ever seeing Draco so angry before in all of her life. The rage festering inside of his grey eyes had nearly shaken her to the core. To think that she had been the cause of that rage only made it worse. Astoria didn't want to think about what her husband would do if something ever _did_ happen to her, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Unable to hold her own gaze, Astoria dragged her bare feet back across the tile floor and exited the bathroom. Walking up to the bed resting against the back wall, she sunk down on the edge of the mattress and glanced sideways at her nightstand. A small pile of jewelry sat atop the dark cherry wood, and Astoria spotted a familiar sparkle from within the jumble of chains and pendants. Her fingers darted into the pile and pulled out a thin, sterling-silver chain that held a single pendant; the north star. Smiling softly to herself, she clutched the necklace to her chest and shakily stood to her feet again.

She barely it three feet away before collapsing to the floor, her feet refusing to carry her anymore. Pushing her back up against the wall, Astoria pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin in between them.

The tears finally began to trickle down her cheeks, and Astoria made no move to stop them. She cried for herself. She cried for Draco. But most of all, she cried for Scorpius; her precious son. She hated to think of him growing up like this. It sickened her to think of Lucius's controlling grasp on her son, knowing that he was being forced into this life of what felt like slavery.

Astoria didn't know how long she sat there. She lost all track of time. She figured it must have been a while, however, when the door to the room opened and Draco walked in.

He looked terrible. His pale blonde locks were disheveled and messy, his clothes rumpled. His grey eyes were bloodshot, his irises rimmed with red. Astoria felt something inside of her ache at the sight of her husband. Before her stood a man who looked as if he had suffered a thousand millennia inside of a few short years, his hair touched with gray too early and his heart scarred too much for someone of only 41 years.

Draco didn't say anything at first; he merely gave Astoria a long look, then slowly walked over and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither daring to speak or even glance at each other. Finally, Astoria couldn't take the deafening quiet any longer.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, sensing the instantaneous confusion radiating from Draco.

"Did I mean what?" he queried. Astoria bit her lip, hesitating before answering.

"When you said your love for me was what kept you alive." She responded quietly, swiveling her head around to gauge his reaction. A single gaze into Draco's ashen eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"What do you think?" he replied without a hint of hesitation. Astoria's heart seemed to both swell and deflate simultaneously. The thought that Draco really loved her that much took her breath away, but the idea that it really was the only thing keeping him alive concerned her greatly.

"If you love me, then why don't you fight him?" Astoria found herself asking. Draco glanced away, a troubled expression etched across his face.

"If I fight him, then he'll hurt you." He answered simply, pausing before eventually dragging his wayward gaze back to hers. "And the only thing that scares me more than Lucius is the thought of losing you." The pained look lingering behind his eyes made Astoria's stomach clench.

"This isn't about being safe." She riposted. "And this isn't about me, either. It's about Scorpius. It's about our son, Draco. Do you really want him to live like this? For Merlin's sake, he leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow and he can't even talk to the girl he loves because your grandfather thinks it would be improper!"

"You think I want this?" Draco exclaimed. "You think I enjoy seeing my own son not being able to live the life he wants? You think I enjoy the feeling of terror I feel every time I see Lucius within a foot of either you or him? Do you really think this is what I want?" Astoria swallowed hard, taken aback by his sudden harshness, although he clearly regretted the tone.

"Then maybe we should put a stop to it." She suggested softly, reaching for his hand and gently wrapping her fingers around his. Draco sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"I can't." They were only two words, but they were spoken in a voice so quiet and broken it sent an ache pulsing through Astoria's chest. "I can't stop him." Draco repeated in a helpless tone. "I'm not strong enough."

"Yes, you are." Astoria replied. Draco stared back at her, his grey eyes glimmering sadly.

"I'm not." He argued. "I can't do it, Astoria." Unable to think of a response, Astoria looked down at the floor. She hated seeing Draco like this. It pained her to see him suffer so.

After another minute or so of silence, he finally spoke again: "I should never have married you."

"What?" Astoria exclaimed, turning back to him in shock.

"I shouldn't have brought you into this life." He replied in a mournful tone. "I was foolish to think I could protect you from him."

"I can look after myself." Astoria responded assuredly, although she could feel her skin tingle at the memory of Lucius slicing open her cheek.

"You shouldn't have to." Draco retorted. "I'm your husband; it's my bloody job to protect you. And I can't even do that."

"Draco –" Astoria began, only to be interrupted.

"You deserve so much better than this." Draco interjected, looking away as his eyes filled with tears.

"Draco, look at me." Astoria murmured, watching as he drew in a shaky breath before finally turning back to face her again. "I chose this life." She began in the most earnest voice she could muster. "I chose this life, and I chose you." Astoria paused as a few tears slid down Draco's cheek. She bit her lip, holding back her own. "And if I had to go back, I would do it all over again." Draco hesitated before replying.

"I…I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." With his voice cracking on the last syllable, Draco glanced away once more.

Astoria placed a hand on his shoulder, then carefully climbed over onto his lap. Cupping his cheek gently in her free hand, she forced his gaze back onto hers. She held out her other hand, unraveling her clenched fingers to reveal the star-pendant necklace still sitting in her palm. Her eyes flicked upwards in time to see Draco's mouth drop open slightly.

"Do you remember what you promised me when you gave me this?" she asked. Draco swallowed, then nodded slowly as he clearly struggled to hold back more tears.

"I promised you I would love you until the day I died." He answered. Astoria smiled ever so slightly.

"And do you remember what I promised you?" she inquired. Draco stared into her eyes for a moment, his own shimmering with wonder.

"Astoria…" he replied quietly, pulling her closer so her forehead rested against his.

"I promised you I was never going to give up on you again." Astoria responded. "And I still stand by that promise today." She paused, pulling away a few torturous inches to look him in the eye once more. "I know you don't think you're strong enough. I know you hate yourself for not looking after me the way you want to. I know you wish Scorpius had a better life. I know, believe me. But I'm not giving up on you, Draco, because I know somewhere inside of you, you have the strength to do what's right." Her husband gazed at her in silent surprise, and Astoria ran her thumb over his tear-stained cheek, wiping away the dampness.

"I don't think I can find the strength on my own." He remarked, avoiding her gaze momentarily.

"Then we'll find it together." Astoria assured him, and Draco slowly swung his grey eyes back to hers.

In response, he reached out and dug his fingers into her hair, gently pulling her into a soft, tender kiss. It only lasted a few mere seconds, but in those seconds, everything that needed to be said was said. When they pulled back, Astoria felt a shudder pass through both of them.

"I love you." Draco murmured, his voice a breathless whisper against her lips. Astoria smiled.

"I know."

 **A/N: So yeah, that may or may not have been a Star Wars reference at the very end… Juuuuust sayin'.**

 **Anyway, sorry if that was too sappy or angsty or whatever. And I know Scorpius wasn't in this one, other than a few mentions, but he'll be back next chapter! As always, thanks for reading, sorry for the delay, and I'd love it so much if you'd leave a review if it's not too much trouble and let me know what you think! I would leave a longer author's note but it's like 2 in the morning and I'm exhausted. So, peace out, Potterheads! See y'all next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey people! I'm so sorry for the delay. School started last week, and I've been ridiculously busy since then (mega-groan). But I'm still working on this story whenever I get the chance, so don't worry! Also just wanted to give a huge thank you for all the kind reviews I've gotten on this story! I know I say this a lot and those of you who actually read the author's notes are probably sick of me saying this, but it really does inspire me so much to see that other people actually enjoy my writing. So, thanks to you all!**

 **Anyway, since Scorpius was absent from the last chapter, he gets this one all to himself (wasn't intentional, but oh well :P )! :D The writing in this one isn't my best, but like I said, I've had a crazy schedule and I really just wanted to get this one over with. So, enjoy the best you can ;)**

Scorpius' eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting against the bright rays of sunshine that peered through the gap in his scarlet drapes. Groaning, he buried his face in the pillow below him, wishing he could turn back time and go back to the night before. Exhaustion flowed through every crack and crevice of his body, and it took Scorpius a moment to remember why.

He suddenly rolled over and sat straight up in bed. Today was the day; the day he went back to Hogwarts. Today was the day his fifth year began. A broad grin etched itself across Scorpius' face, replacing the scowl that had been there only seconds earlier. Today was the day he saw his friends again for the first time in what felt like ages, even though it had only been mere weeks.

And then he remembered. The smile faded, sliding down his face like raindrops off a window. Scorpius sighed as an image of Lucius floated into his sleep-laden mind. The cold grey eyes seemed to drill into him, and Scorpius shook his head, letting out a deep breath to rid himself of the unpleasant squirm inside his stomach.

Glancing up at the clock above his headboard, Scorpius was shocked to find that it was nearly ten 0'clock already. Throwing off his thick array of blankets, he leapt out of bed, nearly tripped over the trunk he had finished packing the night before, and bolted over to his closet. By the time the clock signaled the start of the tenth hour, Scorpius had changed into a pair of dark jeans, and a loose, light green t-shirt.

In a matter of minutes, Scorpius had checked and double-checked his luggage, making sure he had everything he would need for the school year. Finally satisfied, he closed the trunk and snapped it shut. Slipping into a pair of sneakers, he quietly opened the door and darted out into the hallway.

He made the short trip downstairs to the kitchen in record time. Snatching an apple and banana from the fruit bowl, Scorpius scarfed them down as quickly as he could chew. When he finally slowed his pace, he perused through the kitchen and dining room, searching for his parents. Oddly enough, they were nowhere to be found.

With a crease set firmly upon his brow, Scorpius traveled back up the stairs to the second floor and walked quietly to the door of his parents' bedroom. Knocking gently, he waited for an answer. Seconds passed, and no one replied. After a moment of hesitation, Scorpius opened the door and tentatively stepped inside. It didn't take him long to find his parents.

They lay against the back wall, sitting side by side. Astoria was curled up against her husband's chest, and Draco was snoring softly as his arm kept his wife held close. Scorpius held back a smile, pausing to watch them momentarily. He had no earthly idea why they were sleeping on the floor, or why they were still wearing their clothes from the night before, but he hated to wake them when they looked so peaceful.

It had to be done, however, unless Scorpius wanted to miss the Hogwarts Express, and that prospect certainly did _not_ appeal to him. Walking quietly over to his slumbering parents, Scorpius knelt down and reached for his mother first. He gently shook her shoulder, murmuring a quiet 'Mum' in an attempt to wake her.

His mother's eyes gradually opened to reveal smaragdine orbs, glazed over with grogginess. Her eyes swung around for a moment until they found Scorpius's, then widened slightly. Unraveling herself from Draco's arms, Astoria yawned and leaned towards Scorpius.

"Are you alright, dear?" she mumbled in a sleepy tone as Draco began to shift beside her.

"Of course." Scorpius answered. "Are you?" Astoria, eyeing his outfit with a confused look, suddenly dawned a look of realization.

"Oh goodness, today's the day!" she exclaimed, promptly proceeding to shove Draco until his eyes finally flew open.

"Oi!" he muttered groggily, a perplexed expression spreading across his face as he was dragged from his slumber.

"Wake up!" Astoria replied in an exasperated tone.

"What's wrong?" Draco responded, his eyes instantly widening.

"We're going to be late to King's Cross Station, you git!" Scorpius held back a smile as his mother shooed Draco to his feet, mumbling under her breath as she followed suit.

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Scorpius." Draco called over his shoulder as he stumbled tiredly into the closet to fetch some fresh clothes.

"Alright." Scorpius murmured, leaving his parents in peace as he headed back to his room to make one final check over his luggage.

When he was finally satisfied that he had absolutely everything he needed, Scorpius gave one last look around his room. It would be months before he returned; months before he saw this place again. Although it saddened him to admit, Scorpius knew he wouldn't miss it one bit. Only a madman would miss the feeling of dread that sunk so deeply into Scorpius's bones every time he saw Lucius.

He would miss his parents, of course. He always did. There was no doubt on that matter. Despite the hell Lucius put them through, his mother and father somehow managed to be quite possibly the best parents Scorpius could hope for.

And with that thought drilled firmly in his mind, Scorpius slipped a small backpack over his shoulders, then hefted his trunk into the air. Nudging the door back open with his foot, he carried it down the hallway and stairs before setting it down in the foyer by the open front door. His parents were waiting patiently to the side, arm-in-arm as they watched him with proud expressions etched upon their faces.

"I guess we're ready, then?" Astoria queried, glancing in between Scorpius and Draco.

"Not yet." An all-too familiar voice spoke up. Scorpius froze as Lucius emerged like a black vapor from the shadows underneath the staircase. His ebony robes were crisp, with nary a wrinkle to show. His pin-straight silver hair framed his thin, expressionless face. Scorpius found himself unwittingly shivering at the icy grey eyes that instantly pierced into his own. "You weren't thinking of leaving without letting me say goodbye to my grandson, were you?" Silence fell, and Scorpius watched as both Draco and Astoria shifted their feet uncomfortably.

"Of course not." Draco eventually mumbled, turning his eyes towards the floor as he gestured for Lucius to approach.

Scorpius stiffened, his hands balling into tight fists as Lucius walked over to him. The sound of his grandfather's boots clomping noisily against the wooden floor seemed like thunder to his ears, each footstep signaling the approach of danger. Scorpius swallowed the lump in his throat, determined to look unfazed. Due to his rapid growth spurts over the past year, he was now only a few inches shorter than his grandfather. Instead of cowering underneath him as he used to, Scorpius barely had to tilt his head upward to meet Lucius's sharp, penetrating gaze.

"Well, if it isn't our little Gryffindor." Lucius remarked, appraising Scorpius with a disapproving smirk. "I hear you're going to be a prefect." Scorpius nodded slowly.

"That's right." he replied quietly. His grandfather leaned closer, dropping his voice to a low, cool tone.

"I trust you won't disappoint me?" he murmured, his glare unwavering. Scorpius felt as if a sudden weight had been placed on his shoulders. It didn't take a genius to hear the threat lurking behind Lucius's words.

"I won't." Scorpius answered. His stomach was doing somersaults, despite the calm voice that surprised even himself. His trembling fingers were damp with sweat as his nails dug into the skin of his palm. Scorpius felt the chill pulsing through his veins as Lucius seemed to tower over him.

"I hope for their sake that you don't." his grandfather responded, his ashen gaze flicking momentarily to Draco and Astoria before swinging back to Scorpius. Gulping nervously, Scorpius tentatively bowed his head in understanding.

The weight upon his shoulders seemed to increase tenfold, and he struggled not to let the sense of defeat show on his face. Instead, he dawned the bravest face he could muster and turned away. Without another word, or even a glance at his parents, he picked up his trunk and walked towards the open door.

He strode outside into the fresh air and dropped the trunk onto the top of the brick staircase. He let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he waited for his parents to join him. It didn't take long.

Scorpius could see the apologetic glint inside his father's grey eyes as they all took their place at the top of the staircase. He knew how terrible Draco felt about their family predicament; he saw it every day.

"Ready?" Draco asked quietly, and Scorpius glanced past him to see Lucius standing in the doorway, watching intently.

"Whenever you are." Scorpius answered, grinding his teeth together slightly.

"Let's go, then." Astoria murmured, holding her hands out. Scorpius took the one closest to him while Draco grasped the other. His father assisted him with the heavy trunk, hefting the far end into the air whilst Scorpius grabbed his own handle.

At a nod from Draco, Astoria closed her eyes and began. Scorpius had side-apparated a few times before, and each time had been severely uncomfortable. He braced himself, his muscles tensing as he awaited the inevitable.

To his relief, it was over before he could even think about it. With a loud 'pop', they were whisked away from Malfoy Manor, reappearing in a narrow alley shrouded with smog. Scorpius heard the familiar sound of train whistles and realized they were next to King's Cross Station. Some of the tension in the air dissipated, the knots in his stomach starting to unwind at the realization that he was away from Lucius once more.

After making their way to the front of the alley where the narrow, cobblestone street ran into the main road, they waited until no one was looking their way before darting out into the flow of passerby. Scorpius knew that lugging around a trunk would look odd to some, but the Muggles had never troubled him before. They were too preoccupied with their small, rectangular devices that they seemed to use for everything nowadays.

Scorpius followed his parents as they dodged and weaved their way into the train station. He mumbled 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' underneath his breath over and over as he struggled to keep up. He finally located a cart to place his trunk on, and the groaning muscles in his back thanked him profusely as he set it down.

It didn't take long to travel down to Platform 9 ¾. Scorpius hastily shoved his cart through the brick pillar to the other side, where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to take him back to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents emerged seconds after he did, but all Scorpius could focus on was the hustle and bustle surrounding him. All around, students both new and familiar were running about, desperate to get their final goodbyes in before hopping onto the train.

Scorpius led his parents to the edge, where a train attendant offered to take his trunk to the luggage car. With that out of the way, the only thing left now was saying goodbye. Turning back to his parents, he hesitantly met their gazes.

"Well, I guess this is it." He remarked, shuffling his feet as he looked down at the brick pavement below his sneakers.

"You'll do great this year." Astoria murmured, reaching out to straighten his shirt collar before pulling him into a tight embrace. "But I'll miss you all the same." Scorpius smiled, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist.

"I'll miss you too." He replied, carefully stepping back.

"Promise to write at least once a week?" Astoria queried, giving him a pointed look.

"Of course." Scorpius answered lightly.

Then he turned to Draco. As he looked up, he realized it wouldn't be much longer until he equaled, or perhaps even surpassed his father in height. Draco looked weary and exhausted, but the glimmer of pride in his eyes was irrefutable. Breaking into a lopsided smile, he stepped forward.

"Love you, son." Draco said quietly, giving him a warm hug. "I'm sorry." He added before pulling away. Scorpius didn't have to ask what he meant. He knew exactly what, or rather, _who_ his father was talking about.

"I'll be alright." Scorpius assured him, although he didn't feel as certain as he sounded, and his parents certainly didn't seem convinced either.

A loud whistle blowing from the front of the train dragged his attention away from his parents.

"All aboard!" an insistent shout followed.

"Off you go, then." Astoria spoke up again, smiling softly. Scorpius gave one last look in between his parents.

"Will you two be al –"

"Don't worry about us, Scorpius." Draco interjected, exchanging a quick glance with Astoria. "We'll be fine."

Despite the smile spread across his father's face, Scorpius could detect the lie. None of them were safe as long as Lucius was around. To say anything different was foolish, yet it somehow comforted Scorpius nonetheless.

Unable to think of any words to add, Scorpius instead wrapped his parents into one final hug. With their arms coming to rest over his shoulders, Scorpius felt a small burst of longing within his chest. He wished his life could return to the way it had been only weeks earlier. More than anything, he just wanted his family to be safe.

As the embrace ended, Scorpius murmured final goodbyes to both his mother and father before turning and hopping onto the closest train car. As his feet left the pavement and landed on the train car's steps, he peered over his shoulder. Draco and Astoria were standing hand in hand, waving at him with their free arms. Scorpius waved in return, smiling one final time before disappearing into the depths of the car.

He carefully maneuvered his way through the line of cars as the Hogwarts Express began to chug slowly out of the station. As a prefect, it would be his job to patrol the corridors during the ride to Hogwarts. He did, however, need a place to stow his carry-on bag.

Thankfully, only a few moments passed before he heard the unmistakable voice of one of the Scamander twins, emanating from somewhere nearby. Scorpius scanned the general vicinity and spotted two familiar heads of bushy blonde hair a few feet away. The twins were waving frantically at him, and he scurried over to them as speedily as he could.

"You sir, are late." Lorcan remarked cheekily as he beckoned for Scorpius to enter their compartment.

"Sorry." Scorpius murmured apologetically as he plopped his bag down on the floor. "And I'm afraid I can't stay." He felt a hint of remorse at the crestfallen looks that dawned on his friends' faces. "Prefect duties." He explained.

"Ah." Lysander replied, nodding understandingly. "Can't argue with that, then."

"Well, I should probably go." Scorpius responded.

"Have fun." Lorcan exclaimed, grinning mischievously as Scorpius made for the door. "And we'll be sure to rummage through your pack."

"I would strongly advise against that, unless you want ten points from Gryffindor." Scorpius retorted, throwing the twins a teasing smirk over his shoulder as he strode back into the corridor.

After a few minutes of careful searching, he found the Head Boy, a seventh-year Ravenclaw named Hollace Middleton, and the Head Girl, a Slytherin by the name of Agatha Wilkinson. Hollace was quick to assign him several cars to patrol during the trip, and also to remind him that the prefects had their own carriage to take to the school once they arrived at Hogwarts Station. Scorpius was relieved to find the Head Boy to be kind, welcoming him into his new role with a warm, friendly smile. When he was certain he had a full understanding of his patrolling duties aboard the train, he turned to leave and head for his first car.

What he didn't expect, however, was coming face to face with Rose Weasley.

Scorpius managed to skid to a halt before they collided, and he opened his mouth to apologize before greeting her with their usual embrace. And then for the second time that morning, he remembered. His mouth hung open for a moment, and Rose stared back at him with sorrowful hazel eyes. She bit her lip like she always did when she was contemplating something, then tentatively ducked her head before brushing past him without saying a word.

This was their relationship now, as Scorpius was hesitant to remind himself. They couldn't even do something as simple as saying hello, lest they risk Lucius finding out through his mysterious ways. It infuriated Scorpius to think that his best friend in the entire world had just walked past him, and yet he couldn't even greet her.

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep walking. Scorpius kept his eyes fixed ahead, not daring to look behind him. He could hear Rose speaking with Agatha about her own prefect duties, but he forced his ears to block out the sound. Instead, he somehow convinced his feet to keep plodding down the corridor to the next car, away from Rose.

As it turned out, patrolling was a lot simpler than he had anticipated. Scorpius had thankfully been assigned to the cars with mostly third and fourth year students, most of whom were relatively well-behaved. The train ride was a long one, but it passed without any major catastrophes. Scorpius sighed with relief at the announcement from the trolley lady that they would be arriving at Hogwarts Station in about five minutes. The train was starting to feel cramped, and he longed for a whiff of fresh air.

As promised, the train started its slow, screeching deceleration a few minutes later. A quick glance out the window told Scorpius that they had indeed arrived at their destination. The platform awaiting them outside was bare and empty, save for a few professors who would escort the students to the school.

Under orders from Hollace, Scorpius stayed until every last student had departed from his assigned cars. He meandered back down to the twins' empty compartment to find his bag waiting for him atop one of the benches. Scorpius snatched up the bag, and reached inside for his school robes. It didn't take long for him to change into the uniform. Scorpius stuffed his normal clothes into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder and exiting the compartment, then bounding down the stairs onto the platform below.

He was disappointed to see that he had missed most of the rush. The majority of the students had already made their way to the waiting line of carriages and were climbing aboard. Scorpius spotted Hagrid leading the group of first-years away for their own special trip across the lake.

"Oi! Over here, Scorpius!" a voice cried out, drawing his attention. Scorpius glanced around the platform until he located Hollace by a particularly large carriage. The tall, lanky, brown-haired boy was waving wildly at him.

"Coming!" Scorpius called in response, rushing hastily over to the carriage.

"How was patrolling?" Hollace asked curiously as he approached.

"Better than I thought it would be." Scorpius answered candidly.

"Excellent!" Hollace replied before jerking his thumb over his shoulder in a gesture to the carriage behind him. "Climb aboard, and we'll have a meeting with all the prefects on the way up there."

"Alright." Scorpius murmured, grasping the handle on the side of the carriage and pulling himself into the cab. Since the weather was fair, the top was open, letting the evening sun illuminate the cab in a soft light. A wide bench went around the perimeter of the cab, and Scorpius was quick to notice that one seat was already occupied.

Rose sat near the corner of the bench on the far wall, her nose buried in a copy of the Daily Prophet. As Scorpius entered, she glanced over the top of the newspaper. Her hazel eyes drilled into his for a brief moment before hastily dropping down again. Again, Scorpius had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything.

He settled on the nearest corner, flopping down onto the bench and sliding his pack underneath to get it out of the way. Scorpius struggled to keep his gaze off of Rose, but he couldn't help but study her from where he sat on the opposite side of the cab. She had cut her hair; Scorpius hadn't noticed it when he had first seen her on the train, but now it was grossly apparent. Her bright ginger hair had been cut close to her shoulders, while a few locks had been cut even shorter to gently frame her face all the way around.

It looked nice. The more Scorpius glanced at it, the more he started to like it. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. Of course, there was a great multitude of things he wanted to say, but couldn't.

Another face suddenly appeared in the entryway, dragging Scorpius's attention away from Rose. A tall boy with jet-black hair and murky brown eyes swaggered into the cab. Scorpius instantly recognized him as Peter Jenkins, a sixth-year Gryffindor prefect who also happened to be Seeker for the Quidditch team and heartthrob of nearly half of Hogwarts' female population.

Peter surveyed the cab briefly, his brown eyes narrowing as they met Scorpius's. Scorpius swallowed nervously, wondering if the older boy was going to sit next to him. Instead, Peter ignored him and turned instead to Rose. Scorpius didn't have to wonder why; he had garnered many a dirty look over the years due to his name.

"Is that seat taken?" Peter inquired of Rose in a boisterous, friendly tone that made Scorpius want to hurl out the window.

"No, it's all yours." Rose answered. Scorpius gritted his teeth together as Peter slid into the seat next to her.

"It's Rose, right?" Peter asked, although Scorpius had to strain his ears to hear. For some reason, it irked him that Peter Jenkins, of all people, would remember Rose's name. She had never been one to hang around the jocks like Peter. Scorpius did, however, reluctantly recall the time during Christmas one year when Peter had approached her during a Gryffindor party.

"Yes, it is." He heard her reply. Scorpius snuck a quick glance in their direction, and was surprised to see her cheeks blossoming bright scarlet as she peered sideways at the older boy sitting beside her. Something in his chest shifted uncomfortably, and he looked down at his sneakers, tapping his feet impatiently.

As more prefects filtered into the carriage, taking their respective seats along the bench, the sound of Peter and Rose's conversing faded. Scorpius could still see them, however. The muscles in his stomach squirmed, and he came to a startling realization;

Fifth year was suddenly looking to be a great deal harder than he anticipated.

 **A/N: Ahh, the jealousy begins (IT WON'T TURN INTO A LOVE TRIANGLE, I PROMISE! This isn't Twilight, after all :P )! For those of you don't remember, this Peter guy was briefly mentioned at some point in third year (I think? Maybe second year) during a Christmas party. And yes, this was totally planned out the entire time and not at all just me deciding twenty minutes ago to bring him back in because I wanted Scorpy to be jelly of someone.**

 **Alrighty, I'm done rambling for now. Hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review if it's not too much trouble, and I'll try and respond if I can (it kills me that I can't respond to guest reviews, because that's almost all I get on this story xD )! Thanks for reading, and God bless!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hey everyone! So did anyone take the new Patronus Quiz on Pottermore? :D Because I got….a weasel. Yay -_- I really wish you could retake it xD haha, oh well. I guess I'm stuck as a Ravenclaw with a weasel :P**

 **Anywho, this chapter's shorter than the last few have been, but it's really just meant to set the tone for fifth year and beyond. Enjoy the best you can :) (and thanks for all the reviews/follows/etc.!)**

Rose tensed as she peered over the top of her newspaper to see Scorpius tentatively stepping into the carriage's spacious cab. Their eyes met for a brief instant, and Rose felt the tension in the air spike to unforeseen heights. She swiftly dragged her gaze back down to the words printed across the starch white paper spread in front of her. Her heart began to slam around in her chest, her stomach doing disobedient somersaults. An awkward silence ensued as Scorpius took a seat on the opposite side of the cab.

Struggling to concentrate, Rose chewed nervously on her bottom lip. Her hazel eyes passed over the articles and moving pictures, but her brain wasn't registering any of it. The stories seemed so meaningless compared to her own dilemma; her closest friend in the entire world was seated just meters away, and Rose couldn't even utter a mere greeting. It made her blood boil. She clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowing. _Screw this_ , she thought to herself.

Rose was about to throw down her paper and say exactly what was on her mind, when a new face appeared in the doorway. Rose clamped her mouth shut as she recognized the latest arrival; the one and only Peter Jenkins. Tall, wavy black hair, chocolaty brown eyes, a face that looked as if it were chiseled by Michelangelo, and the list went on and on. Rose had heard endless ramblings from her female friends about how handsome he was, how muscular he was, how perfect his hair was, how well he played Quidditch; it never seemed to end.

Personally, Rose had never seen the appeal. Granted, she thought him fairly handsome at times, but not quite in the swoon-worthy manner everyone made him out to be. Then again, she'd always had another boy with which to occupy her mind.

"Is this seat taken?" Peter asked, chasing that thought from her mind quicker than a mouse being pursued by a feline. Rose blinked, shocked that Peter Jenkins, of all people, was talking to her, Rose Weasley.

"No, it's all yours." She stammered, instantly hating how timid her voice sounded. Peter threw her one of his trademark lop-sided smiles and slid into the seat beside her. Rose drew in a deep breath, determined to stay calm. She wouldn't let this boy faze her.

"It's Rose, right?" he asked in a friendly tone. Rose, despite her most earnest attempts to refrain from blushing, felt a small wave of heat start to spread across her cheeks. She could only recall talking to Peter a few select times, and the fact that he actually remembered her name was surprising, to say the least.

"Yes, it is." She answered, her resolve from moments earlier starting to return.

"So you're the fifth year prefect from Gryffindor, I presume?" Peter replied. Rose nodded, unsure of what to say. "Well, I think you'll do a fantastic job." He continued, eliciting another flush from her.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly. She hadn't meant to sound rude, really; Peter Jenkins just wasn't the boy she wanted to be sitting next to at that particular moment. As a few more prefects climbed into the cab, Rose stole a quick glance at Scorpius.

He was slumped against the back wall, glaring dejectedly at his shoes. Rose could see his grey eyes flickering quietly, the muscles surrounding his jaw tensing. She felt a little jolt inside her stomach at the strained look etched across his face, as if it were taking a great deal of concentration for him to stay quiet.

"Rose?" the voice shook her out of her thoughts, and Rose hastily swiveled her eyes back around to Peter. A concerned expression crossed his face briefly. "Are you alright?" he asked under his breath as the cab began to fill.

"Of course." Rose lied, offering the most genuine smile she could muster.

She made a few more half-hearted attempts at conversation, but silence eventually fell between them, much to Rose's belief. Peter seemed nice enough, but Rose wished more than anything that she was talking to Scorpius instead. She hid it the best she could, but it was taking every ounce of constraint she possessed not to ditch Peter Jenkins in favor of Scorpius Malfoy.

Thankfully, it wasn't long until all of the prefects were present and accounted for. Hollace and Agatha, the Head Boy and Girl, were the last to board, taking seats next to each other in the middle of the bench. Rose scooted forward to the edge of her seat, waiting expectantly with her nerves tingling in anticipation. Hollace was the first to speak, clearing his throat loudly to silence the group of prefects both new and old.

"First of all, Agatha and I would like to extend the warmest of welcomes to our newest prefects," the brown-haired boy began in a friendly, chipper tone. "Being a prefect has its responsibilities, but it's also a great deal of fun."

"Especially when you get to take House points from Ravenclaw." Agatha teased, her long blonde curls bouncing as she gave Hollace a playful smirk. The Head Boy gave her a mock glare, although it didn't take a genius to see the humorous sparkle inside his blue eyes.

"That's funny… I can't seem to recall the last time Slytherin won the House Cup." He retorted wryly. A few sniggers rose amongst the surrounding prefects, including Rose.

"It's not my fault we have a bloody awful Quidditch team." Agatha muttered, shifting in her seat.

"Yes, well," Hollace replied. "Back to the important matters…"

Rose listened with rapt attention as the Head Boy and Girl went back and forth, explaining the ins and outs of their prefect duties in astounding detail. Rose made an endless stream of mental notes inside her brain. It seemed a bit dizzying at first, taking in all of the information at once. Rose was, however, determined to remember all of it.

The trip to Hogwarts seemed to fly by, and before Rose knew it, they had arrived. The sun had dipped below the horizon, leaving the lamps to illuminate the way. After the carriage had come to a complete halt, the doors swung open. Rose waited until the crowed had thinned out before exiting the cab. Peter was close behind her, and she felt a small squirm inside her stomach as the older boy accompanied her all the way up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall.

"Prefects sit at the front of the table for the welcome banquet." Peter said as they joined the barrage of students making their way into the Great Hall.

"Yes," said Rose in a tone dryer than the Sahara. "I think I can remember that much." To her surprise, Peter laughed.

"C'mon," he beckoned. "This way." Rose hesitated, then followed him as he led her down the length of the Gryffindor table. The majority of the students were already present, with the exception of the first years, who had yet to be sorted into their Houses. When they reached the end, Peter pulled out an empty chair for her, and Rose reluctantly slid into it.

The rest of the prefects arrived soon afterwards, and the seventh year girl, a tall, leggy brunette by the name of Eleanor, took the seat next to her. Rose watched as Scorpius sat on the opposite side of the table, several chairs down. She held in a sigh, instead fixating her attention on her conversation with Eleanor and Peter.

It wasn't long until the banquet was under way. McGonagall called for the first years to enter, and a straggly-looking Hagrid led them in by single file. Rose watched with a nostalgic eye as the students strode one-by-one up to the short little stool in the front of the room. When they were seated comfortably, the Headmistress placed the Sorting Hat upon their heads. For some it took longer, others shorter, but in the end a House name was always called out in the boisterous tone of the Hat, filling the Hall while cheers echoed in the background.

Once all the first-years had been properly sorted, the time arrived for the newest prefects to be introduced. Rose had never been particularly interested in this segment of the banquet before, but now that she was a part of it, a strange sense of awe rushed over her. She was about to be standing in front of the whole school, after all.

Hufflepuff, being the winner of the previous House Cup, went first in introducing their prefects. Ravenclaw was next, followed by Slytherin. Rose felt her palms starting to sweat, her heart thumping wildly inside her chest. From her position in the front of the room, McGonagall's sharp gaze swung around until it met Rose's. Rose drew in a deep breath, knowing her moment had come.

"Our first new prefect from Gryffindor is…" a pause followed as Rose braced herself, preparing to stand and walk across the room to where the other new prefects were standing. "Rose Weasley."

Applause ensued, and Rose clutched the side of the table as she stood to her feet. She glanced downward in time to see Peter give her an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up. Rose smiled weakly in return, then scrambled across the room and took her place beside the Slytherin prefects. The knots in her stomach seemed to subside as congratulatory applause filled the room. Silence fell, however, when McGonagall cleared her throat.

"And our last prefect for this year is…" Another gap. Rose tensed. Time seemed to stand still. For a single second, she allowed herself a quick glance at Scorpius. Trepidation lingered across his face, although he was managing to force a smile. Rose knew why; as a Malfoy, he had no idea how he would be received. Rose held her breath, anxiously waiting for McGonagall to conclude her statement.

"C'mon already." She found herself muttering under her breath.

"…Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

Scorpius stood shakily, his chair screeching against the floor as he quickly navigated his way around the end of the table. He swallowed the lump in his throat as scattered applause resounded throughout the Great Hall. He caught the looks of surprise, and he realized the announcement must have been a shock for many. After all, why should he, a Malfoy, be made a prefect?

He had only just taken his place next to Rose when an indignant shout emanated from the Gryffindor table.

"Why should I have to obey a Malfoy?" an all-too familiar voice yelled. Scorpius cringed as he slowly raised his gaze to see Allison leaping to her feet. Even from a distance, Scorpius could see her quivering with rage, her blue eyes roiling furiously. "His entire family should be rotting in Azkaban, and we're making him a prefect?!"

Scorpius felt a sickening thud in his stomach. To his even greater horror, he heard murmurs of agreement across the room. Even a few Slytherins seemed displeased to see him as a prefect. His mouth fell open, but no words came out. Scorpius couldn't say anything. No words came to mind. There were no excuses for the actions of his grandfather, or even his father.

"Yeah, why are we doing this?" a Ravenclaw boy called out his sentiments.

"They're traitors!" a Slytherin echoed. "All of them!"

"That is enough, students!" McGonagall interjected, her eyes glowing like hot coals. A deathly hush descended over the crowd of students. Scorpius was surprised at the vehemence lurking behind her tone. "It does not fall to me, or to anyone here, to judge Mr. Malfoy for the acts of his predecessors. Mr. Malfoy is an exceptional student, and is being rewarded thusly. Have I made myself clear?" Scorpius tensed, his hands balling into fists as he waited.

Reluctantly, Allison and the two other protesting students nodded silently. Relief bubbled inside his stomach. He let out a deep breath, and his trembling hands finally began to stay still.

Scorpius couldn't bring himself to even pay attention as McGonagall concluded her welcome speech and went over the rules for the first years. He merely stood next to Rose, careful not to get too close, or to even make eye contact. He shifted his feet uncomfortably, wishing more than anything that this moment would be over.

His wish was granted at last as McGonagall pronounced the banquet in session. With a flick of her wand, massive portions of food appeared all across the tables. Scorpius quietly fled back to his own seat, collapsing onto the chair. He received a combination of pitying looks and hateful glares. Holding in a sigh, Scorpius turned his attention elsewhere and skewered some roast chicken and other tasty items onto his plate.

As he ate, his mind was a jumble, struggling to process what had just happened. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, he had never really gone through anything like that. Granted, he'd gone through his fair share of Allison's signature death-glares, but nothing like this. This was much worse.

Unable to help himself, Scorpius turned his eye to the only person who ever seemed to understand him. To his surprise, she was gazing back at him. Their eyes met for a brief moment, ashen grey against hazel.

Even just a brief glance into those soft orbs of green and brown gave Scorpius a rush of strength. He could sense her trying to comfort him through her sorrowful gaze. Trying to tell him that it would be ok.

And then she looked away. The moment ended, and Scorpius was forced to drag his attention back to the plate below him. He had seen it in her eyes; the one thing he needed to hear. _It'll be alright._ That the trouble was over now.

But in his heart of hearts, Scorpius knew the trouble was only just beginning.

 **A/N: *cue dramatic music***

 **So yeah, that kinda came out of nowhere, but I thought it might be refreshing to have some conflict outside of all the Lucius stuff. Be expecting a lot more of that through fifth year ;)**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Drop a review if you have time, let me know what you think, and I'd appreciate it so much :) Sorry for the delays, but I'll be back with the next chapter soon! Peace out -skywalker17 (maybe I should change it to weaselwoman17?)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry yet again for the delay; I've been super busy of late, but here's the latest chapter! Enjoy :D**

"Now, can anyone tell me what color the Draught of Peace should be when finished?" Professor Slughorn's question hung in the stale, basement air for a moment. Rose chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, struggling to keep an expression of pure and utter boredom off of her face. She watched as Scorpius slowly lifted his hand into the air. Even from across the room, Rose could see the fascination shimmering inside his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn gestured for him to speak.

"It should be turquoise blue when finished, Professor." Scorpius answered. "The color comes from the mixture of powdered moonstones and unicorn horn."

"Excellent." Slughorn replied gleefully. "Ten points to Gryffindor." The Potions Professor continued to ramble on for several more minutes, and Rose forced herself to pay attention. She reminded herself for what felt like the billionth time that her O.W.L.S. would take place at the end of the year. If she wanted to do as well as she hoped, she would have to do better this year.

Potions was one of the few subjects she didn't excel at, and during previous years, she had always borrowed off of Scorpius's homework; he had always been quite good with Potions. Now, however, that wasn't an option.

It had been nearly a week since their arrival back at Hogwarts. Rose hadn't spoken to Scorpius once. It was torture, but they had no choice. Thankfully, their first meeting in the Room of Requirement was scheduled for the next afternoon after Herbology. Rose could hardly wait.

But until then, she had a Potions class to finish.

"Alright, let's split up into pairs and get started." Slughorn said, drawing her attention back to the present. "I don't expect very many of you to get this right on the first try, but this will be important for your O.W.L.S.'s, so I thought it best to get started early."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Splitting into pairs meant she could finally talk. Turning to Allison, her partner, Rose scooted her chair around so they were facing each other.

"Let's get started, then." She murmured tightly.

Rose had been fighting to stay civil ever since the Welcome Banquet. She still didn't understand why Allison had embarrassed Scorpius in front of the entire school. If anything, it was petty and childish. Even so, Allison was her friend as well, and Rose was determined not to lose any more of those.

In response to her earlier statement, Allison shrugged nonchalantly and pulled out her notes. Rose set her cauldron in between them, then scanned her own notes briefly to go over the directions once more. "I'll smash the unicorn horn if you'll do the moonstones?" she offered, pulling out her mortar and pestle.

"Fine." Allison mumbled quietly. Rose tilted her head to the side, studying her friend for a moment. Allison's movement were short and choppy, her blue eyes narrowed and faraway.

"Are you alright?" Rose queried curiously. "You've been acting odd all day." Allison sighed, glancing around nervously. Rose followed her gaze across the room to where Scorpius and Albus were seated around their cauldron.

"Albus and I got into a fight last night." Allison explained under her breath, carefully looking to see that none of the nearby groups were listening in.

"Oh?" Rose responded, a small tinge of dread rolling around in her stomach at the mention of her cousin.

"I don't want him hanging around Scorpius anymore, after what he did to you." Allison went on. "It's ridiculous."

Rose felt like a freight train had hit her in the stomach. Surely Allison couldn't be serious? Granted, her friend was still visibly angry after Rose's alleged 'parting of ways' with Scorpius, but was all of this really necessary?

"I…well, I don't really mind." Rose stammered, trying to appear calm. Allison's eyes widened in shock.

"How can you not mind?" she whispered in a furious tone, leaning forward across the cauldron.

"I'd just prefer not to make a huge production out of everything." Rose muttered, avoiding her friend's gaze as she began to slowly ground the unicorn horn into a fine powder. She still hadn't told Allison very many details about what had 'happened' between her and Scorpius, always using the excuse of 'I don't really want to talk about it'. Unfortunately, Allison had taken it to mean that whatever had occurred must have been too horrible to discuss.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." Allison replied indignantly. "Besides, I always knew he was nothing more than a black-hearted gi –"

" _Allison_." Rose interjected through clenched teeth, giving her friend a pointed glare. A few people had started to glance in their direction, and Rose didn't want anyone overhearing. The last thing she needed was the entire school hearing about her and Scorpius, although she supposed their lack of public communications had said enough already.

"Don't think this conversation is over." Allison grumbled, reluctantly returning to grinding up her moonstones.

 _I know it isn't, believe me_ , Rose thought to herself. If Allison didn't stop going after Scorpius soon, she just may give it all up and tell her the truth. Given the circumstances, Allison would be furious that she had lied to her. Though to be frank, Rose was starting to care less and less what Allison thought.

When Potions Class was over, Rose was thankful to pack up her backpack and head off to Transfiguration. Allison trailed behind, chatting with another Gyrffindor girl. Rose was left walking alone. She spotted Scorpius and Albus up ahead with the twins, laughing at something. She bit her lip wistfully. She would give anything just to be able to talk with them all again like they used to do.

"Oi, Rose!" a voice came from somewhere behind her. Peering back over her shoulder, Rose halted in time to see Peter emerging from a side hall along with a group of other sixth years.

"Hi." Rose responded lightly, throwing him a small, shy smile. She waited until he was beside her until she started walking again.

"How was Potions?" Peter asked in a friendly tone as they walked.

"Alright, I guess." Rose answered. "It's not my favorite subject."

"I detest Potions." Peter moaned. "I'm shocked I even made a passing grade on my O.W.L. last year."

"I don't know if I'll even make it to O.W.L.S.." Rose replied dryly, shaking her head.

"You'll do fine." Peter assured her kindly. Rose held back a sigh. She still was a bit clueless as to why Peter had taken a liking to her. He could have anyone in the entire bloody school, and yet he was choosing to spend time with her. Rose was certain that would have made any normal girl's heart flutter, but all she felt was a hint of longing for the silver-haired boy walking just a few feet ahead of her.

"Well, this is my turn." Rose murmured when they reached the next intersection. The hallway to the right would lead to her Transfiguration class.

"Alright, well I guess I should be off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, then." Peter responded. "I'll see you tonight!" Peter turned to walk down the opposite hallway, but Rose's brow was crinkled in confusion.

"What's tonight?" she inquired. Peter turned around, offering her a lop-sided grin.

"We have patrol duty together." He answered.

Despite the smile that Rose forced across her face, her stomach dropped slightly. She wasn't sure why, but the idea of patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts alone with Peter Jenkins seemed...odd. She'd much rather patrol with Scorpius.

Not seeming to notice, Peter gave her a wink before bounding away in the opposite direction. Rose hadn't been ignorant of the strange look in his dark brown eyes. She let out a long sigh before murmuring quietly under her breath:

"Oh boy."

* * *

Scorpius tapped his fingers impatiently against the top of the wooden table. His grey eyes scanned the pages of the book spread out below him, taking in every ounce of information that they could. The quill pen in his right hand was perched just inches above a half-filled sheet of parchment, ready to scribble down notes on a moment's whim.

Hunched over the table, Scorpius snuck a quick glance around the Gryffindor Common Room. The night was still young, and the room was brimming with students of all ages. Some studied, others played raucous games of Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap, while a few merely chatted away with their friends.

As his gaze swung around the room, he only caught the eyes of a couple fellow students. Since that disastrous first day, he had found that many people were now avoiding him. Scorpius was trying to be gracious in his prefect duties, but it seemed that quite a few students were bent on hating him anyway, particularly Allison. Scorpius didn't know how Albus put up with her.

As if he had been summoned by Scorpius's thoughts, he looked up to see Albus approaching. His friend looked horrible; his clothes were rumpled, his ebony hair was disheveled, and his eyes were like emerald pools of nothingness. Concern shot through Scorpius as Albus slid carelessly into the seat across from him.

"What's wrong, mate?" Scorpius asked tentatively, resting his arms on the edge of the table as he leaned forward. Albus slumped down in his chair, a look of defeat spreading across his face.

"We're done." He replied quietly. "Allison and I." Scorpius's mouth fell open slightly in shock.

"Oh." Was all he could say, instantly regretting the flatness of his tone. "I'm sorry to hear that." He quickly added. Albus shot him a glare, as if he knew better, which he probably did.

"So am I, though I can't say I'm surprised." He responded. "She's great, but we're just too different. We've been arguing a lot lately, and today just pushed both of us over the edge, I guess."

"How so?" Scorpius inquired, although he was fairly certain he already knew the answer to that question. Albus sighed, glancing dejectedly down at the floor.

"Ever since the end of summer, she's been trying to get me to stop talking to you." He began. "But you're my best mate. I'm not abandoning you because of some petty grudge she isn't mature enough to forget. Of course, she thinks even worse of you now after what she thinks happened between you and Rose."

"I didn't think it was possible for her to think any worse of me." Scorpius remarked wryly, hastily realizing that it may not have been the wisest thing to say at that particular moment.

"Well, she does. And she's adamant this time that she's absolutely right." Albus replied. Scorpius's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he queried. Albus hesitated. Scorpius caught him eyeing a nearby painting. They both knew that Lucius's friends in the castle were back at work, and they had to be careful with their words.

"Rose is one of her best friends." he explained quietly. "And based on what she's been told about you and Rose 'ending things', Allison thinks that you broke her best friend's heart. If it were true, I'd say that's a fairly understandable reason for not liking something." Scorpius's eyes widened again.

"Break her heart?" he exclaimed in an annoyed tone, struggling to keep his voice low. "For Merlin's sake, there's never been anything like that going on between Rose and I. Allison knows that." To his surprise, Albus rolled his eyes.

"Right." he muttered in a voice that sounded less than convinced.

"Albus, you –"

"Scorpius." Albus interrupted, giving him a pointed glare. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have any feelings for Rose whatsoever?"

Scorpius opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He knew what his answer should have been, but he couldn't say it. Not because he didn't want to, but rather because it wasn't the truth.

"I…" he stammered, feeling as if the air had suddenly been sucked from his lungs.

"The only person you're fooling is yourself." Albus continued flatly. Scorpius's friend pushed his chair back and slowly stood to his side. He turned to leave, then seemed to change his mind, pausing mid-step. Albus gave Scorpius one last long look. "Allison was wrong this time, yes. But if anyone's ever going to break Rose's heart, it'll be you."

With that hanging in the air, Albus stumbled away, leaving Scorpius alone once more. He swallowed hard, his heart thumping loudly inside his chest. The words of his friend echoed relentlessly inside his head, refusing to depart.

More than anything, Scorpius wanted Albus to be wrong. He wished that he could simply let go of all these unwanted feelings with a flick of his wand. He wanted everything to be simpler instead of the gigantic, convoluted mess it had morphed into.

Sadly, life didn't always give him what he wanted.

* * *

The next day dawned morbid and dark, clouds looming overhead with ominous threats of rain. Scorpius would have normally been sad to see such a day, but that particular morning, he barely even noticed. His mind was focused on something else entirely.

Today he would get to talk to Rose. That thought alone made him shudder in anticipation as he devoured his breakfast in just a few quick gulps. The twins and Albus raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances with one another, but remained silent. They knew what was happening as well.

Time seemed to pass twice as slowly as normal that morning. Scorpius had to force himself to pay attention throughout his classes, dragging his mind back into focus whenever it started to wander. It was torture, but he knew it would be well worth it.

After his final class of the day, Scorpius rushed back to his room and ditched his heavy bookbag. He could barely contain his excitement, although he tried his best to conceal it as he made his way along the corridors that led up to the seventh floor. He tried looking innocent, although he caught the curious gazes of a few professors.

It wasn't until he reached the fifth floor that he encountered trouble. Strangely, it came in the form of two students rather than professors.

A young first-year boy with dirty blonde hair, presumably lost, was being led by an older-looking lad, probably a third or fourth year. Scorpius instantly spotted them as he rounded a corner into a new hallway. He quickly scanned their robes, noticing the Gryffindor symbols emblazoned above their hearts. Based on their similar appearances, he assumed they were related.

"Hello." He murmured in a friendly voice as he approached, offering the pair a smile. To his shock, the first year's hazel eyes stretched into saucers, fear lingering inside of them. He stepped closer to the older boy, who put an arm around him while shooting Scorpius a harsh glare.

"Why don't you go back to Azkaban where you and your family belong, traitor." The older boy spat viciously as he walked past, his green eyes furious as they bored into Scorpius's for a brief instant.

Scorpius screeched to a halt, feeling as if he'd been punched in the gut. The sound of receding footsteps echoed through the corridor, taunting him as they faded away into silence. Scorpius was alone, the boy's words ringing through his mind.

With his hands clenching angrily into fists, Scorpius drew in a deep breath and kept walking. He grinded his teeth together, the muscles in his jaw tightening. For some reason, he couldn't shake the uncanny feeling that things were only to get worse.

As soon as he reached the door to the Room of Requirement, however, all such thoughts faded from his mind. Scorpius felt the anger vanish from his mind. A tingle ran down his spine as he straightened his back, then slowly opened the door. He walked inside, glancing around the room with wide eyes. As the door closed softly behind him, Scorpius broke into a wide grin.

Rose had been sitting in an armchair while she waited for him, but she was standing the instant he arrived. A scarlet blur bolted across the room, and Scorpius staggered backwards as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning it with as much enthusiasm as he could.

"I missed you." He murmured quietly after a minute or so. Neither of them seemed in any hurry to end the embrace.

"I missed you more." Rose replied, making Scorpius's heart swell. Something about her voice seemed to deflate all the tension in his stomach, uncoiling the knots of worry and anxiety.

"I doubt that." Scorpius retorted, finally pulling away to give her a raised eyebrow. She responded with a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry about the banquet." She said as they walked to the center of the room, flopping down in their usual positions on the floor and leaning up against the sofa. _Just like the good ol' days_ , Scorpius couldn't help but think. "I had no idea Allison was going to do that." Rose continued, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

"It's not your fault." Scorpius answered in a reassuring tone. "Besides, she was bound to pull something like that eventually."

"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with her sometimes." Rose grumbled, shaking her head ruefully.

"Well, it seems that Albus had enough of it." Scorpius replied.

"So I heard." Rose responded quietly. A pause followed before Scorpius reluctantly went on.

"I shouldn't have gotten him involved in all of this." He mumbled, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve. "I should have known it would affect his relationship with Allison. It wasn't fair to ask him to lie to her."

"It's not your fault, Scorpius." Rose murmured, laying a comforting hand on his. "They've been on thin ice for a while now. You may not have noticed it, but it's all Allison talks about, believe me."

"I know." Scorpius said in an unconvinced voice. He promptly decided to change the subject before Rose could pursue the topic any further. "So how are you enjoying being a prefect?" he queried, quirking his eyebrows up and down mischievously. "Taken any points from the twins yet?" Rose giggled.

"No, but I almost had to last night." She answered. "I was on patrol and saw them sneaking off to the kitchen. Luckily my partner didn't see them."

"Who were you patrolling with?" Scorpius asked curiously. Rose hesitated.

"Peter Jenkins." She replied, avoiding his gaze. Scorpius let that information sink in. He thought back to the first day when Peter and Rose had been sitting together in the carriage.

He couldn't explain it, but a sudden surge of anger boiled inside him. It roiled like a summer tempest, strong and fiery, but also quickly fading. In an instant, Scorpius realized what it was. _Jealousy_. He was jealous of Peter Jenkins. He hadn't wanted to admit it the first day, but now it was an irrefutable fact.

"He seems nice." Scorpius somehow managed to choke out, although in truth he wanted nothing more than to strangle the older boy.

"Yes, he is." Rose responded quietly, only fueling the fire burning within him. Then, and Scorpius thought for a moment that he had imagined it, she whispered softly to herself; "But he isn't you."

 **A/N: So that ending was kind of abrupt, but I don't feel like writing anymore and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is about to come on, so I gotta go. I may come back later and leave a longer author's note, but for the first few who read this, thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying fifth year so far, and please review, they make me so happy! :D YOU GUYS ROCK AND THANKS FOR BEING LOYAL! See ya'll soon ;) -Skywalker**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Buckle in, everyone. We have a long author's note this time.**

 **First off, and to no one's surprise, I offer my sincerest apologies on the delay. I've had a much busier schedule this year than I had anticipated, and I've also been dealing with some writer's block for this story. I had practically everything in the second half of fifth year planned out, but for the first half I'm basically just making it up as I go. So anyway, I'm sorry.**

 **Secondly, I have some bad news. I know I made you guys a promise that I wouldn't be starting another story until I finished this one, but at that time, I was fairly certain that I would be done by now. Obviously, that hasn't happened, and I still have quite a while to go. As I'm sure a few of you know, November, aka National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) is starting in just a few days. I plan on participating, but that means taking a break from this story. I like to think of myself as someone who always keeps her promises, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to break one this time. I'll definitely be back sometime in December, and I may even update some in November if I have any free time. Again, I'm really sorry. This story's taken a lot longer than it should have, and I know I'm running out of excuses.**

 **Lastly, and this isn't really that important, BUT…I recently discovered the alternate site to this one, Fictionpress (for some odd reason I had no idea what that site was until now), and I made an account! I'm really pumped about having a site like this for posting original stories, so if you want to read some of my original stuff, head over there and look me up (I have the same username as I do here!) :D I may post my NaNo story on there, so if any of you like fantasy and sci-fi (I'm writing a hybrid story, so it's some of both genres), go check it out when November starts! Ok, enough self-advertising :P**

 **Alright, well I think that's about it. As always, thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Last chapter got a lot for some reason, and I really appreciate it! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Enjoy the latest :D**

* * *

 **1 Month Later:**

Albus Severus Potter had never been the most vocal of persons. He spoke his mind when it was necessary, but generally speaking, he kept quiet on the matters of other. He knew, however, that if things continued to progress the way they had been for the past few months, he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue for much longer.

Throughout his tenure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus had watched his cousin and one of his closest friends fight their feelings for each other. He understood their reasons for not being together, even if he found them a bit ridiculous. That being said, Albus was beginning to wonder if there was anything he could do to convince them to just bite the bullet and admit the undeniable.

"'Ullo? Earth to Albus?" a familiar voice dragged him back to reality. Albus blinked, swinging his gaze from the far wall of the Gryffindor Common Room to the clear blue eyes of Lorcan Scamander.

"Sorry, lost in thought." He replied, stifling a yawn as he glanced down at the watch strapped around his wrist. It was getting late, but he still had a pile of homework waiting for him to finish.

"You've been lost in thought a lot lately." Lysander remarked dryly, looking up from his History of Magic notes.

"And why isn't Scorpius sitting with us?" Lorcan added quietly, throwing a glance over his shoulder to where their silver-haired comrade was seated at another table across the room. Scorpius appeared deep in thought, his brow crinkled as he scribbled down notes on a sheet of parchment.

"I offered, but he said he wanted to be alone tonight." Albus explained.

"Didn't he meet up with Rose this afternoon?" Lysander queried, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah." Albus answered. "It's only the third time they've been able to meet this year."

"That's rough," said Lorcan. "This whole thing with his grandfather is bloody awful, if you ask me."

"Everything's different now that he's back." Lysander agreed. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Short of convincing Scorpius to abandon his deepest fear and just shove it all, I don't think there's anything we _can_ do." Albus responded wryly.

"Poor chap," Lorcan murmured. "It isn't fair. None of it."

"You're telling me." Albus grumbled, shaking his head sadly.

Before he could add anything further, a familiar head of bright ginger hair flounced by. Albus hastily clamped his mouth shut, watching out of the corner of his eye as Rose walked by their table. He noticed her hesitation, as if she wanted to stop and say hello. In the end, however, his cousin passed them by without even a greeting.

Albus discreetly kept his eyes locked on Rose as she strode to a small table across the room and plopped down next to Allison. He watched over the course of the next few minutes as Rose snuck a few glances over her shoulder. Each time, Albus followed her gaze to where Scorpius was sitting. His silver-haired comrade was guilty as well, occasionally stealing a look at Rose himself.

Shaking his head ruefully, Albus turned his attention back to the pile of unfinished homework spread out across his own table. He couldn't help but murmur underneath his breath: "Those two are hopeless."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:**

Scorpius absent-mindedly flicked the top of his quill pen across his cheek, leaning against his desk while Professor Flitwick rambled on and on about the differences between the Summoning Charm and the Banishing Charm. In the recesses of his mind he stored away the information for later usage, but in reality, he was hardly paying any attention. His mind was wandering elsewhere.

A letter had come from his father yesterday. That, in and of itself, wasn't anything overly spectacular. Scorpius received letters from his parents at least once, if not twice a week. This letter, however, had seemed different.

For starters, it had only been a mere paragraph long. Scorpius's father normally filled an entire page, wishing him well and informing him of the most recent happenings in the Malfoy household. This letter had been short and abrupt, its information vague. The more Scorpius mulled over it, the more unsettled he became.

The only thing that seemed to appease the anxious knots in his stomach was the determination that if anything too serious had happened, his father would have told him. Draco had grown increasingly honest with him over the years, and Scorpius found peace in that fact. Even then, Scorpius knew something was changing. His father was acting different; more…closed off. It was worrying Scorpius deeply.

"Scorpius?" came a familiar whisper from the desk to Scorpius's right. Jumping slightly, he swung his gaze to where Albus was giving him a concerned look. "Pay attention, mate." Albus murmured under his breath. "Flitwick keeps looking back at us."

"Sorry." Scorpius replied, forcing his attention to the front of the classroom where their short, stout teacher was still babbling about the Banishing Charm.

"…prevent from any excessive damage, we will be using cushions to practice." Professor Flitwick was saying. "Let's get started, then, shall we?"

In a matter of minutes, Scorpius was flinging cushions across the room with a mere wave of his wand. He, like most of his fellow students, caught on quickly. For some reason he couldn't quite define, it felt relaxing to burn off some energy.

By the time Flitwick dismissed their class for the day, Scorpius had somehow managed to squelch some of the uneasiness residing within his chest, even if it wasn't much. Grabbing his pack, he shuffled past his classmates and sauntered out into the hallway. It wasn't long until Albus had caught up with him. Scorpius tensed, awaiting the inevitable question.

"What's the matter with you?" Albus murmured, keeping his voice low. "You've been acting peculiar all day." Scorpius sighed, avoiding his friend's gaze.

"I'm just worried about my family." He mumbled. He snuck a brief glance sideways to see a look of sympathy etched upon Albus's face.

"Have you heard from them recently?" he asked. Scorpius nodded, then proceeded to explain his father's letter. "That really blows, Scorpius." Albus responded, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No kidding." Scorpius muttered, shaking his head lightly.

"Well anyway," Albus continued after a moment of stilted silence, "I should head off to Muggle Studies. See you later?"

"Yeah, see ya." Scorpius replied, nodding in farewell.

He rounded the next corner, then began the journey down the long corridor that led to the North Tower, where his Divination Class was. Keeping his head bowed, Scorpius tried his best to ignore the crowd of students around him. That seemed to work best nowadays, what with a good portion of the school starting to vocalize their hatred for his family.

Scorpius was about halfway to the North Tower when he suddenly tripped over a loose stone. He stumbled forward for a few steps before crumbling down to the floor. Someone from behind fell over his leg, crashing down beside him. Scorpius hastily scrambled to his feet, then offered a hand to the student he had accidentally tripped.

"Sor…" his voice trailed off as Scorpius realized who it was.

Allison.

Swallowing hard, Scorpius kept his hand held out. "Sorry." He managed to choke out. Allison glared up at him, her blue eyes glowing furiously. She clutched her bookbag, refusing any help as she climbed to her feet.

"You stay away from me, Malfoy." She spat, more than loud enough for the passerby to hear. Scorpius held in a sigh as she turned to walk away.

"Allison, I'm sorr –"

Before he could finish, Allison whirled back around with her hand outstretched. Her palm hit his cheek forcefully, sending Scorpius reeling backwards into the wall. A sharp burst of pain tingled throughout his cheek, and Scorpius raised a shaking hand to his face. Gasps echoed throughout the hall as most of the passing students stopped to watch.

"You're a traitor, Malfoy!" Allison screeched. "Everyone in your family's a traitor, and you should all be rotting in Azkaban!" With angry tears threatening her eyes, Allison shot him one last glare, then turned and marched away.

Shock pelted through his veins, and Scorpius could do nothing but stand, leaning against the wall behind him for support. He caught a few sympathetic glances from the surrounding mass of students, but no one dared to speak. Within a few seconds, they began walking away. After a minute or so, Scorpius was alone.

The silence was deafening. It pounded inside of his ears. Scorpius could scarcely stand it. Inside his mind, Allison's words repeated over and over.

Deep within him, something began to emerge. Something new. Something…strange, rearing its head inside of him. It was a moment before Scorpius was able to identify it; anger. Harsh, fierce anger that burned like an inferno.

Clenching his jaw, Scorpius closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, letting his chest rise and fall once before opening his eyes again. At that precise moment in time, he only knew one thing for certain; he couldn't go to Divination Class. He needed to be alone.

It took every ounce of restraint he possessed not to run. Scorpius managed to keep a somewhat normal pace as he strode swiftly down the hallways, up stairwells, around bends, until he reached the room he was looking for. Or rather, the wall he was looking for.

After three quick paces and avid concentration, Scorpius vanished beyond the door that appeared, whisking himself away into the Room of Requirement.

* * *

The soles of Rose's sneakers echoed against the cobblestone as she ran down the all-too familiar corridor of the seventh floor. Her heart pumped erratically inside her chest as she skidded to a halt across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She gulped, suddenly beginning to have second thoughts.

It hadn't taken long for her to hear news of the incident between Allison and Scorpius earlier that afternoon. Word of the event had spread like wildfire throughout the entire school. What had truly astonished Rose was the amount of people who seemed to side with Allison. She hadn't had time to ponder it, however.

No one had seen Scorpius since the incident. A few had speculated that he had ran away, but Rose knew better. She had instantly known where he would have gone, and that's where she was now.

Pushing aside the voice of doubt, Rose completed the necessary steps to reveal the door. Swinging it open without another moment's hesitation, she raced inside. The door slammed shut behind her, and Rose swung her gaze around the room until she spotted him.

Huddled in front of the fireplace, he had his legs pulled up to his chin. His sloppy, snow-blonde hair was unkempt, his clothes wrinkled. His grey eyes seemed blank and empty, void of all emotion. Rose had never seen him look this distraught before.

Biting her lip, she tentatively approached. Scorpius appeared to be so swept up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed her entry. Rose slowly sat down next to him, deciding to stay silent for now. Clearly, all Scorpius needed now was company. Rose just wanted him to know that she was here for him. Crossing her legs underneath her, she rested her hands on her knees and watched the flames lick hungrily at the soot-covered sides of the fireplace.

"I guess you heard, then." The flatness of Scorpius's tone struck a chord inside of Rose. The words felt empty, barren of anything and everything.

"I'm so sorry." Rose murmured, tears brimming inside of her eyes as she noticed the light bruise spread across Scorpius's cheek.

"I suppose I should have seen it coming." Scorpius replied dryly, staring vacantly at the carpet below.

"I'm done with her." Rose responded, finality and anger ringing throughout every word. "I'm done with Allison." Scorpius didn't say anything at first, but she could see the relief flicker inside of his eyes momentarily.

"I'm sick of this." He finally said, the first traces of emotion starting to filter back into his voice. "I'm sick of Allison, I'm sick of Lucius, I'm sick of all of it." Rose was surprised to see tears beginning to form in his ashen eyes. "Why can't I just be normal?" he asked to no one in particular. "Why can't I just have one, just one day where I can be around whichever people I choose, and not have someone remind me of things I didn't even do? Why can't I have one day where everything's just…just okay?" Rose hesitated, uncertain of what to say to that. Her heart tightened inside of her chest as a few tears fell down Scorpius's cheeks. Gently taking his hand into hers, Rose slid her fingers comfortingly around his and scooted closer to him.

"Scorpius, I don't know why all of this is happening to you," she began. "Merlin knows you don't deserve it." Rose gazed up into his grey eyes, reaching out with her hand to wipe away the silent tears rolling down his face. "But you need to promise me something."

"What?" Scorpius queried, his brow crinkling curiously.

"Whatever anger you may feel," said Rose, "Don't let it consume you." For a moment, she thought she detected a slight look of guilt from Scorpius. It quickly disappeared, however, and Rose pressed on. "If you do, then you'll end up like Lucius. And I…I need you to promise me that you won't let that happen." Rose felt her voice starting to waver on the last few words, but she managed to keep herself together. In response, Scorpius looked away briefly, then dragged his gaze back to hers.

"I promise." He finally replied in a quiet tone. Rose smiled sadly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Scorpius offered a small, timid smile in return. Letting out a tired, weary sigh, he leaned towards her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't know if I can make it through this." He whispered after a few moments of companionable silence.

"You just have to have faith." Rose answered.

"Faith in what?" Scorpius inquired in a skeptical tone.

"That one day," said Rose, hesitating slightly, "Everything will be okay." She felt him smile against her shoulder; a real, genuine smile this time.

"I'd like that." He responded. Rose smiled back.

"I'd like that too."

 **A/N: Aww, they're so adorable :') I would like to make a special shout-out to "You'll Be Okay" by A Great Big World for inspiring that last bit there. Great song, go check it out. I would write more tonight, but I FINALLY GOT THE CURSED CHILD AND I GOTTA READ IT PEOPLE. MY CHILDREN HAVE RETURNED *collapses into puddle of happy tears***

 **Anywho…I may not get another update in before November begins, but I WILL be back! And next chapter, I think I'll have Peter and Scorpius do a patrol together :D that should be interesting, muahahaha.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, following, and just being generally cool people! I understand if you guys are unhappy with me, but I hope you won't give up on this story, because I sure am not :) God bless, and may the Force be with you all -Skywalker**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hey guys! I had some free time, and I'm ahead of my goal for NaNoWriMo, so I decided to work on this story for a bit tonight! This chapter is pretty short, but it's really all I have time for at the moment (I wrote the second part of this when I was pretty much half asleep, so consider yourself forewarned :P ). Again, thank you all so much for your continued support and loyalty!**

 **In other news, I've posted the first chapter of my NaNoWriMo story on FictionPress! :D If anyone wants to check it out, head over to my profile on that site (tried to use a direct link to the story, but it wouldn't work for some stupid reason)! I have the same username there as I do here!** **If you guys could go read it and let me know what you think, I would love and appreciate it so much! I love fanfiction, but original stories are where my heart truly lies, and I'm having a lot of fun with this one :)**

 **Alright, enough blabbering and self-advertising. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, even though it's short!**

Scorpius was in trouble.

Not the kind of trouble that he frequently found himself in with the twins. No, this was different, and perhaps slightly less intimidating, but still troublesome all the same. This was the sort of trouble when you knew something uncomfortable was coming, but you were powerless to stop it.

As soon as Scorpius saw the patrol duty assignment sheet for that evening, he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach; an iron weight of dread that settled itself firmly into his conscious. Much to his dismay, it showed little signs of leaving anytime soon.

All throughout Herbology lessons that morning, Scorpius's thoughts drifted far, far away. There was no point in trying to wrangle them back into order, since they would simply wander off again. His friends weren't blind to this fact either.

"Something wrong?" Albus asked, leaning over in his desk as Professor Longbottom droned on and on about some magical root with an overly long name that Scorpius didn't care to recollect at that particular moment. Holding in a sigh, Scorpius made sure their Professor wasn't looking before replying.

"I have patrol with Peter Jenkins tonight," he answered under his breath. He sensed Albus's confusion, and snuck a quick glance at his friend.

"What's wrong with Peter Jenkins?" Albus queried. Scorpius rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You know he's been hitting on Rose ever since the beginning of the year," he grumbled quietly. To his surprise, Albus dawned an amused expression.

"So you're jealous," said Albus. Scorpius gritted his teeth together irritably.

"I'm not jealous," he lied. Albus raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Then what's the problem?" he inquired. Scorpius finally released the sigh that had been begging for release. His friend was right, but Scorpius was most definitely _not_ going to admit it.

"He just bothers me," he murmured. "That's all." Now it was Albus's turn to roll his eyes. Before Scorpius could defend himself further, however, Professor Longbottom swung back around, and he was forced to pay attention once more.

* * *

Rose stared dismally into the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common Room. The whites of her hazel eyes were tainted in pink from the prolonged exposure to the smoke, but Rose didn't notice, nor could she find the strength to even care. Her thoughts were occupied with far more pressing matters.

It had been less than a week since she had ended things with Allison. Things had been…difficult since then. Every time they passed one another in the hall, it took every ounce of constraint in Rose's body not to slap her former friend across the face. It infuriated her how terribly Allison had treated Scorpius. It was shameful, and even the mere thought of the events made her blood boil, much as it was doing now.

Suffice it to say that Peter Jenkins walking up and flopping his tall, muscular frame in the armchair beside her didn't improve matters any.

"Ullo," said the dark-haired boy with an impish grin. "What's with the forlorn look?" Rose bit her lip, twisting around in her chair to face him.

"Nothing," she answered, forcing a smile. Peter gave her a knowing glance.

"So nothing has caused you to sit there for half an hour and not write a single sentence on that parchment?" Rose followed his gaze to the blank sheet of paper in her lap, where she should have been writing an essay for Transfiguration. Her face reddened slightly.

"Are you stalking me now?" she offered in reply, avoiding the question. To her surprise, Peter merely offered another lop-sided grin in response.

"I like to think of it as keeping tabs on someone I care about," he said simply. Rose gazed back into his brown eyes for a moment, more than a bit shocked at such a candid answer. A vivid blush blossomed across her face, and she looked away. "I'm sorry," Peter instantly recovered, regret spreading across his brow. "I shouldn't have said that, I suppose."

"Peter," Rose began, "I –"

"Is there someone else?" Peter interjected, and Rose was taken aback by the honest curiosity of his voice. The question immediately made her think of Scorpius; her heart ached at the thought of him. Or rather, it ached at the thought that she could never have him.

"No," she reluctantly answered. "But…" her voice trailed off. She didn't know how to finish that sentence without admitting something she had tried so desperately to deny to everyone, even herself.

"I understand," said Peter, his tone light. Rose couldn't find it within herself to meet his gaze. After a minute, he let out a small sigh. "I should go." He murmured. Rose finally swung her eyes back to his, deciding to end the conversation on a friendly note.

"Do you have patrol?" she queried politely. Peter nodded.

"With Scorpius Malfoy, of all people," he muttered, shaking his head. Rose felt a pit form in her stomach.

"Y-you're patrolling with Scorpius?" she stammered. Peter gave her an odd look.

"Yes," he answered, clearly wondering why she was so shaken by that piece of information.

"Well, have fun," Rose managed to croak out, faking one last smile. Peter smiled in return, although he still seemed a bit skeptical. With one final wave, he sauntered off to the portrait hole.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Rose leaned back against her chair and let out a loud sigh. This was getting out of hand. She liked Peter well enough, but more than anything, she wished he would stop with these futile advances.

Peter was nice, but even then… he wasn't Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

When the clock struck ten, Scorpius felt the weight of dread sink even further into the pits of his mind. It was time. With a hefty sigh, he hoisted himself out of his armchair in the farthest corner of the Common Room, bid farewell to Albus and the twins, then walked as calmly as he could to the portrait hole. Peter was waiting for him.

In the opposite corner, Scorpius spotted Rose sitting by the fireplace. She was curled up with a stack of books and some parchment, but her face was a mask of worry and concern, as if she as deep in thought. Scorpius wished more than anything he could run over to her and ask what was bothering her, but common sense stopped him from going through with it.

"You ready, Malfoy?" asked Peter, eyeing him with a slight look of distaste. Scorpius resisted the nearly irrepressible urge to roll his eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered. Peter gestured for him to lead the way, and Scorpius climbed through the portrait hall, emerging on the other side seconds later. Peter followed close behind, and the two of them set off for their assigned sector of the castle; the third floor.

All was silent at first, and Scorpius was more than content with that. The less talking he had to do with Peter Jenkins, the better. Of course, not many still talked to him anyway, since the incident a week prior with Allison. For some it was because they agreed with Allison, others because they were too embarrassed to approach him.

"So," Peter finally spoke, breaking the stilted silence that Scorpius had been blessed with thus far. "What's it like being in Gryffindor?" Scorpius was surprised at such an innocent question; if anything, he had expected something a little more…penetrating. "I mean, you're the first Gryffindor your family has ever had," Peter explained. "It has to be a little weird."

"It is," Scorpius admitted. "But I like it." He wasn't too keen on being chums with Peter Jenkins, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to be cordial for one night. The silence resumed, however, and Scorpius continued to walk side by side with the older Gryffindor boy.

"Scorpius," Peter began after a few more minutes. "May I ask you something?"

"I don't see what's stopping you," Scorpius replied dryly. Peter seemed to hesitate, and the sinking feeling returned in full force.

"Look," said the boy. "I know you and Rose Weasley used to be friends," Scorpius felt his heart plummet as it started to pound erratically inside his chest. "A-and I know that you two haven't been hanging out together anymore since the year started."

"Your point?" Scorpius asked, his voice tight and restrained. Again, Peter paused before continuing.

"Well, we've been hanging out and talking a lot, and…I've been thinking about asking her out," he admitted. Scorpius felt as if the breath had been sucked out of his lungs. He stopped walking, and Peter did the same. The two boys turned to face each other, and Scorpius placed his hands on his hips, trying desperately to remain calm as he waited for Peter to go on. "But I think there's something holding her back." Scorpius blinked, realizing where Peter was going with this.

"You think it's me?" he asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Peter clearly sensed his discomfort, and shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to make sure there still wasn't anything going on between the two of you," he replied.

"There was never anything like that between us," Scorpius reminded him. Peter smirked knowingly.

"Not publicly, perhaps," he shot back. Scorpius clenched his jaw, uncertain of how he could respond to that. Peter gazed back unflinchingly into his grey eyes, waiting for an answer.

Scorpius felt like his heart was being torn in half. On one hand, he couldn't readily admit that he had feelings for Rose. Not when Lucius had ears everywhere, and certainly not with his family at risk. On the other, Scorpius didn't know if he could just hand Rose off like this. If he said it, then he was, in essence, giving Peter explicit permission to ask Rose out. Scorpius didn't know if he could live with Rose dating Peter. If he were honest, he would have admitted that he couldn't live with Rose dating anyone, but that wasn't important right now.

In the end, Scorpius had no choice. It broke something inside of him to say it, knowing the potential consequences. Still, it was the only thing he could do.

"Like I said, there's nothing between us," he said in a firm tone. "Never has been, never will be."

Peter seemed relieved at this bit of news. The lines across his brow disappeared, and he broke into a broad smile. Scorpius had to push aside the desire to punch the cheeky grin right off his face.

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied. Scorpius feigned a smile in return. _I'm sure you are_ , he thought to himself. As Peter turned to continue their journey down the hall, however, Scorpius spoke up again.

"Peter," he beckoned. The older boy pivoted back around in an instant.

"Yeah?" he asked, brown eyes widening. Scorpius swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, and walked forward until he was nose to nose with Peter. He made one careful check of their surroundings, making sure there weren't any portraits or statues nearby to overhear. Then, in a low, threatening tone that Scorpius hadn't known he possessed, he uttered one last thing;

"If you ever hurt her, I swear I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

Not waiting for a response, Scorpius brushed past the boy and continued down the corridor with hardened eyes and a throbbing ache inside of his chest.

 **A/N: So yeah, that happened :D this is not the last time those two will have a "discussion" about Rose, believe me ;)**

 **As always, thanks for reading, please drop a review if you have time and let me know what you think, and just thanks for being generally awesome and super supportive people! You guys rock! I make no promises on when I'll update next, but I hope to get another one or two chapters in before NaNo ends. Until that time comes, God bless, and may the Force be with you all! -Skywalker**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I'M BACK! Hey guys! :D So, I'm done with my NaNoWriMo story, which means I should be back to updating this fairly often! I really missed this story, and I'm so excited to get back to working on it!**

 **While I was debating what to do for this chapter, I realized with great horror that I have yet to write a chapter with one of the great, quintessential events of Hogwarts; Quidditch! So, I hope you guys enjoy the Quidditch game in this one ;)**

 **Also, the main reason I'm updating today is because it's November 28** **th** **! Exactly a year ago, I posted the first chapter of this story, which means that this fanfic is now a year old…aaaand still nowhere close to being done xD Still, thank you guys so much for sticking with me for a year! I never expected this story to get so many followers, and it makes me so happy to read your guys's comments on how much you enjoy it! So THANK YOU! *hugs and cupcakes for everyone***

 **Now, enough rambling. I had so much fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it :D**

Winter approached Hogwarts at a steady pace, although the weeks seemed to be flying by to Rose. She could have sworn it was only a few days ago when she had tumbled off of the Hogwarts Express with her fellow fifth years. Now, however, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was blazing full speed ahead for one of the chilliest winters in years. Snow was falling nearly every day, and December had only just begun.

"You'd think they could manage to fix the fireplace after a week of this," Albus murmured, dragging Rose's meandering thoughts back to the present. She was currently sitting with her cousin in the Gryffindor common room, curled up in an armchair by the empty fireplace. Nearly everyone in the room had on an extra layer of clothes, whether it be in the form of gloves, scarves, or heavy coats.

"Filch has been so busy chasing around the twins he hasn't had time to fix the cracks in the chimney," Rose reminded him with a pointed look.

"We go to a bloody school of wizards," Albus mumbled grumpily, shivering from the drafty chill. "Why don't we have a magic fireplace or something?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, changing subjects. "I don't want to be late."

"Oh yes," muttered Albus. "Let's go outside, where it's even colder, and sit on stone-cold bleachers for hours. Sounds like immense fun." Rose gave him an exasperated glare, grabbing his gloved hand and pulling him to his feet.

"It's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff," she reminded me. "It's the biggest game of the year."

"It's only Hufflepuff, for Merlin's sake," Albus said as he reluctantly followed his cousin towards the portrait hole.

"They're the reigning Quidditch Cup champions, you git," Rose pointed out as she led the way through the portrait hole exit.

"Since when did you become such a Quidditch fan?" Albus queried as they strode together to the Entrance Hall, then out onto the front lawn.

"Since Gryffindor actually started winning games," Rose replied lightly. "People are saying we might win the House Cup this year." Albus feigned a yawn of boredom. Rose responded with a hearty whack on the shoulder.

She led the persistent march around the edge of the castle, then down the hill where the Quidditch Pitch was. A large crowd of students were already waiting in the stands, much to Rose's dismay. There was still a good half-hour before the anticipated match began. She managed to secure a good pair of seats in the front of the Gryffindor section, however.

"This is going to be a long game," murmured Albus, his teeth chattering together as he pulled his coat tighter around himself.

"Well, aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine," Rose replied dryly.

The banter went on for a while, but was soon interrupted by the booming voice of the announcer; a sixth-year Slytherin by the name of Augustus Wellington. He sat in the announcer's box alongside Headmistress McGonagall, but his voice rang clearly throughout the entire stadium.

"Welcome, students and staff of Hogwarts, to the fourth Quidditch game of the year!" his boisterous voice echoed. Cheers erupted as the students and professors still wandering through the stands scrambled to find seats. "Today, we welcome GRYFFINDOR –" A tremendous cacophony arose from the Gryffindor section, and Rose cupped her hands around her mouth as she joined in the chorus. "And," continued Augustus, "the reigning Quidditch Cup champions, HUFFLEPUFF!" A deafening roar shook the stadium as the opposite side of the stands, heavily coated in yellow and black, stood to their feet.

"Just get it over with already," Albus moaned, hiding his face inside of his gloved hands.

"Now, please join me in welcoming the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, captained by Ian Hough, the team's Keeper." Rose watched as a line of seven Quidditch players, garbed in robes of crimson and gold, strode out onto the field. She cheered heartily along with her fellow Gryffindors, including a reluctant Albus. She was quick to spot Peter sauntering behind Ian, grinning wildly and waving excessively at the cheering crowd. Rose wasn't certain, but she thought for a moment that he was looking at her. The moment passed just as quickly as it had begun, however, and Rose's attention was swept away by the voice of Augustus.

"Next to enter the field is, of course, Selina Miller leading the HUFFLEPUFF QUIDDITCH TEAM!" Augustus had to yell the last few words to be heard over the shouts and thunderous applause of the crowd. "Selina, a seventh-year, is both captain and Seeker for the Hufflepuffs. And may I add that she is quite a fine one, at that…" Augustus's voice trailed off, and Rose turned her head to the announcer's box to see McGonagall speaking with the announcer, a stern look etched across her brow.

"If he did less flirting and more announcing, maybe the game could get started a bit sooner," Albus grumbled.

"Well, she is his girlfriend," Rose pointed out. Her cousin was prompt to roll his eyes.

"Does Hogwarts have its own tabloid now?" Rose giggled, giving him a playful shove.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," said Augustus, drawing both Rose and Albus's attention to the field. "We have Madam Hooch with the call."

The players had gathered in the center of the field, their broomsticks in hand as Madam Hooch, the referee, stood between the two teams with the Quaffle and Bludgers in hand. At a signal from her, the Quaffle and Bludgers were released into the air, and the players followed simultaneously. Just like that, the game had begun.

"And they're off!" shouted Augustus. "There's one of Gryffindor's Chasers, Anne Mirwin, with the Quaffle...she dives just to the left of a Hufflepuff Beater, narrowly missing a Bludger…she nears the goal and SHE SHOOTS…and misses. Excellent block by Hufflepuff Keeper, Tirone Lochlear. Now, Jake Farroway of Hufflepuff takes the Quaffle…"

It was about five minutes before Hufflepuff finally landed the first score of the game. Gryffindor followed with two goals in the subsequent three minutes. Rose watched with anticipation as the two teams battled back and forth, the lead constantly changing. She could see Peter and Selina zooming around the outer edges of the field, chasing after the elusive Golden Snitch.

"Well folks," said Augustus. "We're an hour into this game, and it's all tied up, 80 to 80. Neither team is showing any signs of wear, and the crowd certainly isn't either." At that, the stands burst into a celebratory cheer.

"Would someone just catch the bloody Snitch already," Albus moaned, blowing hot air into his gloves in a futile effort to warm up his fingers.

"You do know that your father was the fastest Seeker in the history of Hogwarts Quidditch, do you?" Rose reminded him.

"And I'm terrible at it," said Albus in a wry tone. "James and Lily are the ones who love it so much." Rose resisted the near-irrepressible urge to roll her eyes once again.

"My my, is that the Snitch I see?" shouted Augustus in an excited voice, and all eyes instantly turned to the sky. Sure enough, Rose spotted a tiny golden ball whizzing like a bullet straight through the mass of players in the center of the field. Selina and Peter raced after it at full speed. "There they go!" Augustus exclaimed, as Selina neared the Snitch. Peter bumped into her from behind, but Selina shoved him back and he lost a bit of ground. "THAT'S MY GIRL!" yelled Augustus from the announcer's booth. "YOU KICK HIS –" he paused, and there was a muffled sound over the intercom. "Sorry, Headmistress," was the next thing to come from the announcer. "Back to the game…the Snitch has escaped yet again, now Anne Mirwin yet again with the Quaffle…she narrowly dodges Milton Klein of Hufflepuff…she lines up to shoot…and – AND THERE GOES SELINA AFTER THE SNITCH!"

Rose swung her gaze to the other end of the field, where Selina and Peter were in hot pursuit of the Golden Snitch. They both dove past Ian Hough of Gryffindor, through the center ring, then around the outer edge of the stadium. Rose held her breath, watching as Peter started to slowly gain ground, inching close and closer to Selina.

"Selina Miller of Hufflepuff nearly has the Snitch…she's reaching out…it's so close, goodness that girl can fly," babbled Augustus ecstatically. "She almost has it… she almost -AND PETER JENKINS IS COMING AROUND!" Rose suddenly found herself standing to her feet, alongside every other Gryffindor in the stadium. There was a roar from the audience as they relentlessly cheered on their team's Seeker. "SELINA SLIPPED, AND NOW SHE'S FALLING BACK!" Augustus was yelling at the top of his lungs now. "MERLIN, PETER JENKINS ALMOST HAS IT AND…YES, PETER JENKINS HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS OVER THE UNDEFEATED HUFFLEPUFF!"

The noise inside of the stadium was deafening in its intensity. Rose had never heard something so raucous, yet so glorious in all her life. She pumped her fists into the air victoriously, screaming and yelling triumphantly along with Albus, who had finally started to care about the game now that it was over.

A good portion of the Gryffindors piled over the barriers and rushed onto the field to congratulate their players. Rose decided to stay behind with the rest of her Housemates, not wishing to be crushed. Still, she found herself grinning like a fool.

She glanced over her shoulder, peering out across the crowd behind her. She spotted many familiar faces, but it wasn't until a few seconds into her search that she spotted Scorpius. He was seated several rows up from her, dancing and cheering with the Scamander twins.

From a distance, their gazes met, grey against hazel. Scorpius's mouth tilted upward ever so slightly; the barest hint of a smile. Rose hesitated, uncertain as to whether she should do anything. There certainly wasn't anything here in the middle of this madness that would give them away. After chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully for a brief second, she decided to offer him a small wave. Before she could raise her hand, however, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, turning back around to see Albus gesturing to the field below.

"Look," he said, and Rose followed the direction of his pointing finger until she spotted Peter, climbing aboard his broom. He zipped back into the air, then started to fly towards the stands. To her great surprise, Rose quickly realized that he was heading directly towards her. She swallowed nervously.

The crowd hastily made way for him as he flew straight for Rose. Her heart started to thump inside of her chest as Peter skidded to a halt just a foot away. His clothes were wrinkled and stained, his hair ruffled and windswept, but his deep brown eyes were filled with fire.

"Nice catch," Rose stammered, uncertain of what else she should say. She could feel a swarm of eyes upon her; after all, the Seeker for Gryffindor had just flown up into the stands to see her.

"Thanks," Peter replied, grinning broadly. "But I think I know who would make a better catch." He reached out with a closed fist, slowly opening his fingers to reveal the Snitch nestled safely in his palm. It took Rose a moment to realize he was offering it to her. She hesitated, making the fatal mistake of glancing up into Peter's chocolaty brown eyes. They pierced into hers curiously, expectantly, but most of all, hopefully.

"I…" Rose stammered, her voice trailing off after a single syllable. She couldn't speak. She could barely breath. Was this really happening? Was Peter Jenkins really asking her out? She had always thought he liked her, but she had never imagined anything like this happening.

"Well," Peter prodded, throwing her a wink. "What do you say, Rose Weasley?"

* * *

Scorpius marched determinedly across the lawn, back towards the front of Hogwarts. His boots stomped the ground a little harder than was necessary, but he didn't notice, neither did he care. Nor did he pay attention to the biting chill that nipped at his pale cheeks, or the blustery wind that ruffled his silver-blonde hair. His grey eyes were narrowed, his jaw clenched tightly as he strode through the front entrance, practically slamming the door behind him.

His mind was a blur as he wove his way through the maze of hallways and corridors, swiftly finding his way up to the seventh floor. He could scarcely draw in breath, barely think straight, and his heart was pounding like a hammer inside of his chest. There was something burning within him, crouching like a lion, waiting to attack at any moment.

Luckily, it didn't take long for Scorpius to reach his destination; the Room of Requirement. He paced wearily in front of the tapestry across the hall, trying as best as he could to concentrate. The door shimmered into existence after a moment, and Scorpius managed to open it and slip inside despite his trembling hands.

The room that awaited him inside was the same as it always was; a sofa, and a few armchairs placed in front of a roaring fireplace. A table sat in between the couch and chairs, filled with all kinds of snacks and other refreshments. A chess board was perhaps the most significant item sitting atop the table. The same chess board Scorpius had used with Rose so many times during their clandestine meetings here.

A fresh wave of anger rolled over Scorpius at the thought of Rose. He pictured her standing a few rows in front of him after the Quidditch game, meeting his gaze and nearly waving to him before that blasted Peter Jenkins had showed up. Then she had turned her back on him altogether, completely wrapped up in Peter.

Scorpius didn't think he had ever hated anyone as much as he hated Peter Jenkins at that moment. The fact that he could never have Rose was like an open wound, and the recollection of Peter offering her the Golden Snitch as a means of asking her out as like pouring salt on the wound. Scorpius had been so enraged that he hadn't even bothered to stick around after seeing Peter hold out his hand to her. The fury boiled and raged within him, and Scorpius felt his entire body shaking because of it. He hated Peter Jenkins, but perhaps even more so, he hated himself for feeling such livid jealousy.

He wasn't mad at Rose. If he were honest, he didn't have the right to be angry at Peter either. If anything, he should be mad at himself. It was his fault that Rose was going to end up with Peter. It was his fault that he wasn't brave enough to stand up to his grandfather and live his own life. It was his fault that he didn't have the guts to tell her how he really felt. He had no to blame but himself.

And that infuriated him.

Scorpius slowly walked over to the table. He bent down, picking up a black pawn from the chess board. He straightened again, turning the piece over in his hand. The mixture of sorrow and rage only grew as he thought of all the times he and Rose had used these same pieces. He recalled all the times he had sit here, playing who knew how many games of chess with her, talking with her, joking with her, but never telling her what really mattered.

And now she had Peter.

His fingers tightened around the pawn, and Scorpius swallowed hard. His hands were trembling violently from the anger and fury pulsing through his veins. Then, in a sudden move that he couldn't quite explain, he suddenly threw the pawn into the fire. It did nothing to improve the situation. Indeed, it only served to make his inward pain surge to greater heights.

Scorpius picked up a few more of the chess pieces and hurled them into the hungry flames with a furious shout. The board was next, and after that a few of the refreshments. The glass plates and cups shattered against the brick of the fireplace, but it still wasn't enough. Scorpius, in his fit of rage, kicked the table with his feet until it broke into several pieces. He threw the pieces into the fire with cry after cry of anguish so deep it shook him to his core. Not just for Rose, but for his family, for Lucius, for everything. It was too much. It was all just too much.

When there was nothing left to throw, no tables or chess boards to funnel his fury into, Scorpius collapsed to the floor, leaning his back against the sofa behind him. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing, and he made no effort to wipe them away. Instead, he let himself weep. He wept with sorrow, and pain, and anger, letting it all out in this one moment. He wept for his family, and the trouble he was putting them through. He wept for his friends, and for the pain he had caused them.

But most of all, he wept for the love he wanted so dearly, but could never have.

 **A/N: Did Rose take the Snitch? DID SHE? Tune in next time to find out ;) *laughs evilly***

 **Alright, so thanks for reading, please don't murder me for the cliffhanger, please leave a review if it's not too much trouble and let me know what you think, and may the Force be with you all! -Skywalker**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hey guys! Apologies for any emotional trauma caused by the cliffhanger last chapter ;) But guess what! WE'RE FIFTY CHAPTERS IN! *cue confetti and balloons* Also, I now have over 200 reviews on this story, so thank you all for that! Y'all are da bomb ;)**

 **In other news, I feel like I should address this really quick since a few people have asked; I've read the Cursed Child, and I won't be incorporating any of the events from there into this story. There is one thing that's going to happen that also happened in TCC, but I had that planned out like 6 months before TCC even came out, so that's merely coincidence. So, don't expect to see any time travel in this story ;) And I haven't seen Fantastic Beasts yet SO NO SPOILERS OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND END YOU!**

 **Anyway, I'll have a bit more blabbering at the end, but for now, enjoy ze latest chapter! :D**

Draco leaned against the marble railing of the balcony, the night breeze rustling the sleeves of his flannel shirt and the stray locks of his pale blonde hair. His grey eyes, narrowed in contemplation, stared bleakly into the darkness of the night. His mind, so preoccupied with his own thoughts, barely registered the biting chill that seeped through his clothes, nor the sound of the door to his bedroom opening and the sound of quiet footsteps approaching.

"Draco?" came the soft voice of Astoria. Draco jumped slightly in surprise, glancing over his shoulder as his wife joined him at the railing, pulling her robe tighter around her thin body as she shivered from the cold. "It's three in the morning. What's wrong?" she asked, concern lurking behind her green eyes. Draco hesitated, looking down at the railing below him.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly after a moment of silent pondering.

"Is it Lucius?" Astoria asked in a gentle tone. Draco shook his head.

"No," he hastily responded. "Not this time." He paused, gathering the thoughts swirling around in his mind. "It's Scorpius." Astoria instantly dawned a look of worry, her brow creasing as her eyes widened.

"Did he write to you?" she queried. "Is he alright?"

"I haven't heard from him since his last letter to the both of us," Draco told her. "I just…I have this weird feeling that…that he's hurting." He smirked, shaking his head ruefully. "And I thought mothers were supposed to be the ones who could sense what their children were feeling." Astoria's forehead continued to crinkle together in concern.

"I'm sure if there was something wrong, he would tell us," she replied, gazing out into the night.

"It's probably nothing," said Draco assuredly, feeling a tinge of regret at the look of fear etched across his wife's face.

"I wonder how he and Rose are doing," Astoria murmured, biting her bottom lip like she always did when she was deep in thought.

"Well, they can't meet in public anymore," Draco reminded her, risking a quick glance over his shoulder, as if Lucius would suddenly appear and hear their conversation. Astoria sighed.

"It isn't right," she responded with a surprising amount of vehemence. "None of this is."

"I'm sorry," Draco replied quietly, glancing down into the darkness that stretched underneath the balcony, shrouding the ground below. Astoria turned to him in surprise.

"This isn't your fault," she said, her voice returning to its gentle tone from earlier. "It's Lucius's, plain and simple." Draco laughed humorlessly.

"I'm the one who lets him control everything," he pointed out. "It's because of me that Scorpius can't do what he wants." Again, he paused and searched the innermost reaches of his minds in an attempt to put his scattered thoughts into words. "It makes me wonder if I've failed as a father." Astoria's emerald eyes filled with shock at his words.

"You've done no such thing," she replied in an earnest voice. Now it was Draco's turn to sigh.

"I…" he began hesitantly, swallowing hard. "I remember when I held him for the first time in the hospital," he went on in a shaky tone. "His hands were so tiny, and they barely fit around my finger, but he wouldn't let go." Draco peered sideways to see Astoria looking at him patiently, tilting her head to the side. "And when I looked down at him," he continued. "I promised myself that I would be a better father than Lucius." He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And you have been," said Astoria. "You're nothing like Lucius." Draco smirked wryly.

"But I haven't done anything to stop him," he added. Astoria couldn't seem to conjure a reply to that one, and neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"I wish you would stop being so hard on yourself," she muttered after several minutes of companionable silence. Astoria turned sideways, glancing up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I hate seeing you like this." Draco gazed down into her eyes, his heart softening at the sight of the deep worry lining her smaragdine irises. He would always wonder how she could care so relentlessly about him.

"You know," he found himself saying, absent-mindedly reaching out to tuck a strand of her curly black hair behind her ear. "Scorpius may have my looks, but he definitely has your heart." Astoria raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised at such a remark. She chuckled lightly.

"I think you underestimate yourself," she replied, giving his hand another encouraging squeeze. Draco smiled dryly.

"Not by much," he responded. "Although it's a shame that he didn't get your looks too." Astoria rolled her eyes at this, giving him a hearty thwack across the shoulder.

"Please," she scoffed. "We both know that you were the best-looking boy in Slytherin. Nearly all the Slytherin girls would have chopped their arm off to date you."

"Until seventh year, that is," Draco remarked. "Then no one would touch me with a ten-foot pole." He gave Astoria another sideways glance. "Except for you."

"How else was I supposed to pass my Potions class?" Astoria teased with a wink. "I had to learn from the best. I just didn't plan on falling in love in the process." Draco laughed, stepping closer to his wife.

"I don't think either of us planned on that," he replied candidly, pausing thoughtfully. "But it's the best thing that ever happened to me." Astoria's face softened, the worry and concern vanishing from her eyes. Draco leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto her brow, taking a moment to drink in the scent of her hair; rosemary and mint.

"Hmm," she murmured, her lips curling upwards in a smile. "As much as I would love to stay out here and hear your declarations of love, it _is_ a bit chilly…"

"You go in, then," Draco replied. "I'll be another minute or so." Astoria nodded, leaning upwards to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before walking back towards the doorway to their bedroom.

Alone yet again, Draco pivoted back around, his grey eyes piercing into the shadows of the night. He turned his gaze upward, peering across the heavens at the grand array of stars splattered across the black canvas. They twinkled merrily, oblivious to the troubles of those stuck here on earth. Draco let out a long sigh, feeling a small pang in his chest as he thought of Scorpius. He couldn't explain it, but there was a terrible, throbbing ache inside of him, as if he could somehow feel his pain even from a great distance.

Before turning to follow his wife back into the house, Draco sent out a silent prayer that his son was alright.

* * *

Scorpius was anything but alright.

It had been three days since the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff, and each subsequent morning, it was harder and harder to drag his body out of bed. He could feel himself drifting away from his friends and his studies. Scorpius could hardly pay attention in class, and he couldn't find the strength to even speak to his friends. They attempted to approach him several times, but Scorpius responded to their efforts by telling them that he just wanted to be left alone.

He had heard countless people whispering and gossiping about Rose and Peter. Whether it was in passing as he made his way to class, or from the table behind him as he studied in the Common Room, it was everywhere. Scorpius always shut out the talk as soon as it entered his ears. He didn't want to know what had happened, or how Rose had been swept off of her feet by the great and wonderful Peter Jenkins.

Now, however, Scorpius was being forced to face the issue head-on. Three days after the match, Scorpius was meeting with Rose in the Room of Requirement. They had planned this meeting before the game, and Scorpius hadn't been able to conjure an excuse to cancel it. He supposed this would be their last meeting, now that Rose would undoubtedly want to spend more time with Peter.

Scorpius paced wearily in front of the fireplace, glancing down at his watch in irritation. It was twenty minutes until six; Rose was ten minutes late. He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. He began to wonder if she would even show up. Perhaps she had forgotten.

The thought crossed his mind of Rose and Peter studying together in the library, or walking to dinner together, or worst of all, off snogging in some rotten broom closet. Scorpius shuddered, pushing that image away from his mind as hastily as it had appeared. He reminded himself that Rose's business was her own, and not his.

The door to the Room of Requirement suddenly swung open, and Scorpius flinched in surprise as Rose rushed inside. Her face was flushed, her clothes wrinkled, and she was clearly out of breath. She closed the door behind her, then walked quickly towards him.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured apologetically. "I was studying in the library and lost track of time." Scorpius couldn't help himself and snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Studying with your new boyfriend?" he asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of his tone. Rose's mouth fell open slightly, her hazel eyes widening.

"What?" she replied in a confused voice. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Rose," he responded dryly. "The entire school knows that Peter Jenkins asked you out after the Quidditch game." To his surprise, the look of astonishment still didn't disappear from Rose's face.

"I imagine so," she admitted. "But I thought the whole school also knew that I said no." Scorpius blinked.

"You…you said no?" he stammered, unfolding his arms and placing them on his hips instead.

"Of course I said no!" Rose exclaimed, laughing as she punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You obviously didn't listen to any of the stories. Peter was quite dejected, and I did feel a tad bit guilty, considering he asked me in front of practically everyone…" Rose rambled on, but Scorpius was hardly paying attention. His mind could only focus on one thing; Rose had said no. To Peter Jenkins, the heartthrob of Hogwarts. Scorpius suddenly felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Relief washed over him. "Scorpius?" asked Rose, waving her hand in front of his face to garner his attention. "Hello, earth to Scorpius?"

"Why did you say no?" he queried, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. Rose pursed her lips, giving him a knowing look.

"The same reason you're so jealous, you dimwit," she answered dryly. Scorpius gulped, taken aback by her bluntness.

"I'm not jealous," he muttered crossly, avoiding her gaze. Rose's hazel eyes narrowed as they pierced into his.

"Don't lie to me," she replied softly. Scorpius swallowed nervously as she tentatively walked closer to him. His heartbeat accelerated. "Scorpius, I –"

"Don't," Scorpius interrupted with a firmness that surprised even himself. Rose halted, her eyes widening. "Just…I'm sorry," he mumbled, biting his lip as he looked away. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"But you did," Rose reminded him. Scorpius sighed, dragging his gaze back to hers. Her eyes were laced with the same rich, deep longing that echoed inside of himself. It was perhaps one of the most beautiful and thrilling things he had ever seen, and it took every ounce of willpower he possessed to remind himself that he couldn't do this. They couldn't do any of this.

"I'm sorry," he repeated quietly, his brain finally starting to take over again. Unable to think of anything else to add, Scorpius swiftly walked past Rose, marching towards the door. His hand had just grasped the doorknob when he heard her voice from behind him.

"Scorpius," she called, and Scorpius glanced over his shoulder to see her slowly swiveling around, her gaze meeting his from the opposite side of the room. "Are…are we gonna be alright?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly. Scorpius hesitated, then finally settled with the most truthful answer he could think of.

"I don't know."

 **A/N: Ah, the uncertainty! :D Honestly, I don't why you guys thought Rose would ever go out with someone besides Scorpius. I mean, really. And I did promise that this wouldn't turn into a love triangle…although I guess it kinda did, but Peter's out of the picture now anyway.**

 **But anyhow, just a quick update on where I'm going with the story; I think I said earlier that a lot of stuff would happen in the second half of fifth year, but I have since then changed my mind. I'll be skimming over the second half of fifth year, so I only plan on doing one or two more chapters for fifth year, which will end with quite a bang (muahahahaha) ;) From there, we'll go through the summer and then onto *drumroll please* SIXTH YEAR! I have a lot of plans for sixth year, and it's going to be amazing and epic and super intense, and I'm SO excited for you guys to read it! I will be concluding the story after sixth year, though. I originally thought I might take it all the way through seventh, but I think the ending I have in mind would work better if I finished after sixth. Hopefully we'll be close to finishing by New Year's, although that is looking somewhat doubtful :P**

 **Anywho, thanks as always for reading, and please leave a review if you have time! See you guys next chapter! -Skywalker**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Wow. This is the first time I've updated twice in a week in a while xD I actually would have gotten this up much sooner, but I was feeling a bit under the weather for a few days.**

 **Anywho, thank you guys so much for all of the kind reviews! I appreciate them so much :) Now, without further ado, the last chapter for fifth year! :D Enjoy!**

 **Two Months Later…**

Rose drummed her fingers lightly against the half-filled sheet of parchment paper resting in her lap. She absent-mindedly poked the feathered end of her quill pen against her cheek, her lips pursed as her hazel eyes swirled in silent contemplation. The fading light of the setting sun gently peered through the wide window of the owlery, and Rose shivered from the impending chill of nightfall, pulling her coat tighter around her robes.

"We can finish later if you're getting chilly," said Albus from his own perch on the opposite wall. Rose had ventured up to owlery with her cousin to pen a few letters to her family. Unfortunately, Rose hadn't been able to concentrate too much on her letters.

"I definitely won't be finishing mine tonight," Rose replied, sneaking a guilty glance at the half-finished letter in her lap.

"Me neither," Albus reluctantly agreed, showing her his own sheet of parchment, which had even less written on it.

"Lost in thought?" asked Rose in an understanding tone. Albus nodded wryly. Rose tilted her head to the side, curious at the melancholy glint inside of her cousin's green eyes. "Anything wrong?" she queried. Albus sighed, glancing down at the floor.

"I guess fifth year isn't going as well as I had planned," he admitted. "I mean, two of my best friends can't even talk to each other, my grades are falling, and my ex won't even look at me anymore." Rose suddenly felt a stab of guilt; she hadn't spent much time thinking about how all the things going on in her life had affected Albus.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured apologetically. "We shouldn't have gotten you involved." Albus dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand.

"It was my choice," he reminded her. "Besides, what kind of friend am I if I don't help you two out?" Rose smiled sadly, realizing for the first time in a while that she had probably the best cousin anyone could ever ask for.

"Allison doesn't know what she's missing," she said. Albus snorted.

"I don't think she misses me at all," he scoffed. A nearby owl squawked in protest at his raised tone, glaring with angry yellow eyes from its nest. Rose and Albus hid their smirks, and hastily lowered their voices.

"Then she isn't worth your time," Rose replied quietly. Albus nodded thoughtfully, but he didn't look convinced.

"I know," he murmured. "But I can't help but miss her." Rose watched as her cousin gazed out the window, a somber expression casting a shadow across his face. She bit her lip, uncertain of what to say. All the comforting words that came to her seemed shallow and meaningless compared to the differing struggles they were all going through. "So," Albus spoke after a few minutes of silence, his emerald eyes swinging back to hers. "How are you and Scorpius doing?" Rose hesitated, a pit starting to form inside of her stomach.

The truth was, she and Scorpius weren't doing so well. Ever since the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff, something had changed. They both knew what it was, but neither of them dared to even address it. Instead, their clandestine meetings had grown both scarcer and shorter. Their conversations were awkward, limited to simple subjects such as school, grades, and the mundaneness of their prefect duties. More often than not, however, they merely passed the time by sitting next to the fireplace, watching the flames flicker together in silence.

"I'm not sure," Rose finally answered, letting out a sigh. "We've both been rather distant lately, to be honest." Albus raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh?" he replied.

"Ever since the incident with Peter," she responded, pausing briefly. "I don't know, I…I thought that after turning Peter down, Scorpius might…" Rose's voice trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"He was certainly jealous, I'll tell you that much," Albus added. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Anyone with a brain could see that," she retorted. "I'm just starting to wonder if he's ever going to do anything about it." Her cousin nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed as he pondered her words.

"I guess that depends on how long you're willing to wait," said Albus. Rose held back another sigh.

"That's just it," she replied earnestly. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I'm sick of all this hiding from Lucius, and Scorpius isn't showing any signs of giving it up anytime soon."

"Well," Albus responded, scratching the back of his neck contemplatively. "It isn't your family that's at risk." Rose shot him a glare.

"Draco and Astoria are grown adults, I think they can take care of themselves," she riposted. "Draco was a Death Eater, for goodness' sake."

"Lucius is a powerful wizard," Albus pointed out. "And considering that he was one of Voldemort's senior Death Eaters, he undoubtedly knows a great deal of dark magic. Besides, even if Draco and Astoria fend him off, he could still hurt Scorpius."

"Scorpius is Lucius's only hope for restoring the Malfoy name to its former glory," Rose reminded him. "He's not going to hurt him. And if Lucius ever used dark magic, he would be thrown into Azkaban quicker than you can say Voldemort."

"Well, maybe you should tell Scorpius that," said Albus in a resigned voice, sighing lightly. Rose shook her head.

"He's terrified of Lucius," she replied. "It doesn't matter what I say, nothing is going to change that." Albus cocked his head to the side.

"So, what are you saying?" he inquired. Rose let out a deep breath.

"I'm just starting to wonder why we're even doing this."

* * *

Scorpius glanced for the millionth time at the large clock centered above the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. To his chagrin, there were still several minute left before the hour hand would reach seven o'clock. His jaw tightened in irritation, and he tapped his feet impatiently against the front legs of his wooden chair.

"Calm down," mumbled Lorcan from across the table. "I think you can manage three more minutes." Scorpius refrained from sighing, instead running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you want to miss the End-of-Term feast?" asked Lysander from beside his twin, his blue eyes glimmering curiously.

"It's the last time Rose and I will be able to see each other until sixth year," Scorpius reminded him in a hushed whisper. "So yes, I'm quite sure."

"Alright mate," Lysander replied, holding his hands up in surrender. "Not my problem that you're throwing away a perfectly good meal." Scorpius ignored the jab as well as the flash of guilt that flickered inside of his stomach for being so abrupt.

"I need to go," he murmured, dipping his head in farewell to the twins as he rose from his seat, then marched across the Common Room to the portrait hole exit. Many of the other Gryffindor students were right alongside him, traveling down to the Great Hall for the Feast. Scorpius, however, had a different destination in mind.

As soon as he was past the Common Room's exit, Scorpius made certain that no one was looking, then ducked into a nearby hallway. From there, he made the steady ascent to the seventh floor. As he walked, butterflies started to flit around his stomach.

He would be lying if he didn't admit that things had been rather…strained, between him and Rose lately. Especially within the past several weeks, she had been increasingly distant, scarcely capable of looking him in the eye at times. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the problem was. The tension between them only grew with each meeting, as well as Scorpius's struggle to keep his emotions at bay.

Scorpius felt a sigh escape from between his lips as he reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, then completed the proper steps to open the door to the Room of Requirement. To his surprise, he found that Rose was already waiting inside. She was seated on one of the armchairs, leaning forward with her hands folded atop her knees as she stared into the fireplace.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked as he closed the door, then made his way across the room towards her. She slowly stood to her feet, then turned around to face him. Scorpius was instantly concerned to see a troubled look etched across her face. "What's wrong?" he queried, hurriedly walking around the coffee table. Rose sniffed softly, running a trembling hand through her hair. Scorpius, out of habit, took her other hand in his and glanced into her eyes, waiting anxiously for a response. She let out a deep breath.

"Scorpius, I…" she began slowly, her voice wavering ever so slightly. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." Scorpius felt his stomach drop.

"What?" he replied in a shocked tone, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Rose, what's wrong?" Rose sighed, looking away for a moment.

"How much longer do you think we can keep this up?" she asked, dragging her bleak, hazel eyes back to his. "I'm sick of this, Scorpius. I'm sick of all this…this hiding, and fear."

"Rose," Scorpius began. "You know I would do anything –"

"No, you won't," Rose interrupted, pulling her hand out of his grip and backing away, wearing a pained expression. In an instant, Scorpius felt his hear plummet.

"Rose –"

"Stop it," Rose interjected again. "We both know that you're never going to stand up to Lucius, and we'll always be stuck in hiding." Scorpius gulped.

"We've survived doing it so far," he reminded her quietly. Rose planted her hands on her hips, glowering irritably.

"And that's all we're doing; surviving," she retorted. "What happens when we graduate, Scorpius? Do we find a new secret place to meet where Lucius won't find us? Is this really what you want for the rest of our lives?"

"You think that I want this?" Scorpius responded, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. "You think I want any of this?" Rose snorted.

"If you don't want it, then why don't you do something about it?" she challenged.

"Lucius threatened my parents!" Scorpius shouted, unable to keep his voice down any longer. "Not everyone has a family as perfect as yours, you know," he spat in an annoyed tone. Rose's eyes narrowed at that remark, and Scorpius immediately regretted it.

"My family isn't perfect," she replied in a tight voice. Now it was Scorpius's turn to snort.

"Last time I checked, you don't have a death threat hanging over your parents' heads," he responded. Rose's jaw clenched.

"So, you're not going to do anything?" she asked quietly. Scorpius hesitated.

"I don't think I can," he answered after a moment of silence. Rose nodded, taking another moment to soak in that piece of information.

"I suppose there isn't any hope for us, then," she remarked.

"Rose," Scorpius murmured, his heart starting to pound. "We can still do this." Rose let out a bitter laugh.

"No, we can't," she responded, looking him straight in the eye. "Scorpius, we can't keep torturing ourselves like this." Scorpius swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, although he knew perfectly well what she meant.

"You can't even admit it, can you?" said Rose, giving him a pointed glare. "We've been lying to ourselves, and to each other for years. It was foolish to think that we could ever be just friends." Scorpius felt the ever-present ache inside of his chest start to throb as tears formed in Rose's eyes. "So, if you're telling me that you won't stand up to Lucius, then I'm sorry, but I can't see this ending any other way."

"Rose," Scorpius hastily replied. "Please, don't do this."

"What happens if I stay?" Rose shot back, clearly struggling to hold back the unshed tears laden inside her eyes. "We just go on being friends?"

"Is that really such a bad thing?" said Scorpius.

"Scorpius, I…" Rose began shakily, a tear finally falling down her cheek. "I can't live so close to the edge of something I can never have. And neither should you." As she started to back away from him, Scorpius realized that this was his final moment. His last chance to bare everything and lay all the cards on the table.

"Rose," he pleaded as his own tears started to cascade down his pale cheeks. "Don't…don't leave like this."

"Then say it," Rose replied softly, halting to wait for his response. "Tell me what you can't admit."

Scorpius swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment. His mind was a tumultuous, raging storm of thoughts and feelings. More than anything, he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her over and over, so she would never doubt it again until the day she died.

But he couldn't. The crippling fear that resided inside of him was too strong. It reared its ugly head within him, holding back the words he so desperately wanted to say. Images of his parents, lying dead in pools of their own blood, flashed through his head. He couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered, his voice breaking as the tears continued to fall. Rose gazed sorrowfully into his grey eyes, then nodded slowly. Drawing a shaky breath, she started to back away once more.

"Goodbye, Scorpius," she murmured, giving him one last tearful glance before turning and walking to the door.

Scorpius watched her go, with tears streaming down his face and his chest aching like it never had before. He longed to stop her, to call out to her. But he couldn't.

And so with the simple thud of the closing door, Scorpius felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

 **A/N: I'm so evil. But I had to do it, for the sake of storytelling. Apologies for any heart attacks ;)**

 **I'm planning on two chapters for the summer, and then we're on to sixth year! :D I promise I'll be back ASAP!**

 **As always thanks for reading, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, leave a review if you have time, and may the Force be with you all! -Skywalker**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hey guys! I totally meant to update a lot sooner, but I've been ridiculously busy, and sick about three different times in the past two weeks, so I never got around to writing this. But alas, I have returned! ;) Thanks for all the support and kind reviews!**

 **This chapter is really short, and most of it was written past 1 in the morning, but try and enjoy it as best as you can xD**

Rose squinted against the onslaught of sunlight as her eyes slowly cracked open, begrudgingly welcoming the warm, summer morning. Her lips parted to let a soft sigh escape, and she took a moment to relish the feeling of her soft mattress before pushing her exhausted frame out of bed. She stretched her arms high above her head, and her shoulders instantly relaxed.

The room she was currently sharing with her cousin Lily at the Burrow was silent, and Rose took a quick glance at the upper bunk bed. Empty. Lily must have gone down for breakfast already.

Risking a look in the mirror, Rose felt a dash of surprise at her appearance. Her hazel eyes were bleak and haggard, her hair lackluster, and her skin pale. In the two weeks since her return from Hogwarts, Rose had felt herself slipping further and further.

Sighing a bit more forcefully, Rose trudged back to her bed and plopped down onto the carpeted floor. She wasn't quite ready to venture downstairs and face her family yet. Instead, she propped her back against the wooden edge of the bed, then glanced at the side table. Underneath the table, pushed back towards the wall, she spotted a small box, covered in a musty blanket of dust. Her brow creasing, Rose reached for it, pulling it out with tired hands and carefully blowing the dust into the air.

Cracking open the lid, she realized that a stack of letters was nestled inside, tied neatly with a scarlet ribbon. Rose bit her lip, an ache spreading through her chest when she remembered that these were her letters from Scorpius. Unable to help herself, she took out one of the more recent letters and tentatively opened it.

It was from the previous summer, dated a few days before their party at Malfoy Manor with Albus and the Scamander twins. Rose let out a deep breath, slowly unfolding the letter. Her eyes scanned the contents, which read:

 _"Rose,_

 _I can't believe it's only been four weeks since we all saw each other. It feels like an eternity. I'm so excited to see everyone at the party! It'll be fantastic. I suppose we should talk about Lucius, though. He'll be coming back from Asia in a few weeks, after all. I just wish we could find a way to keep him there. But whatever happens with him, I know that we'll get through this. We've gone through too much together to just give up._

 _Anyway, I would write more, but I have some things to do. I'll see you in a few days! I miss you!_

 _Forever Your Best Friend (don't tell Albus),_

 _Scorpius"_

Rose hastily folded the letter with trembling hands, wiping the unwanted dampness from her eyes. She leaned her head back against the bed behind her, closing her eyes as a swarm of thoughts flooded her mind. It was overwhelming.

She had never wanted this to happen. More than anything, she had wanted her relationship with Scorpius to persevere, and for Lucius to relent. But as life so often would have it, Rose hadn't gotten what she wanted.

She supposed it would have been obvious to nearly anyone else that it never could have worked between her and Scorpius. Rose, however, had been stubborn, and determined to believe that someday, perhaps a miracle would happen. Now, Rose was paying the price for that foolishness.

The ever-present ache inside of her chest hadn't lessened at all since that fateful afternoon two weeks ago. Rose could still see the anguish painted across Scorpius's shocked face, and the pain lurking inside of his grey eyes as she had walked away. She didn't know if she would ever forgive herself.

Still, Rose was determined to survive. She would move on. It may take the rest of her life, but she would do it.

Yet even then, Rose felt the nagging doubt lingering in the back of her mind. Would she really be able to move on from this? Could she really just forget about Scorpius Malfoy? After all, how could someone so simply remove something that had been such a central figure in their life for so long?

More importantly, how could she ever retrieve the part of her heart that he had stolen long ago?

* * *

It wasn't often that Astoria was angry. She could be known to be perturbed, and even irritated on occasion, but true anger and rage was a rarity for her. Now, however, was one of the few times when her fury was equaled only by the raging, summer storm howling outside of Malfoy Manor.

She paced tirelessly by the fireplace of her bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to the incessant ticking of the clock above the bed on the opposite side of the room. Astoria's green eyes were narrowed in thoughtful contemplation, swirling pools of emerald rage contrasting against the paleness of her alabaster skin. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she waited. It wasn't long after midnight that her waiting was put to an end.

The door to her bedroom opened, and Draco walked inside. He looked weary, his grey eyes dull and void. Astoria felt her heart soften, her anger lessen ever so slightly at the sight of her husband. She wasn't angry at him, after all.

"How's Lucius?" Astoria asked in a tight voice as Draco collapsed onto one of the armchairs next to the fireplace. He had been visiting at Lucius's house all evening, and Astoria hadn't been able to keep the worry from gnawing at her throughout the entirety of his absence.

"As well as he always is," Draco answered tiredly, slowly dragging his gaze up to hers. "He said he'd come visit for a few days in the next week or two." His eyes widened at the look of annoyance that must have been plastered all over her face. "What's wrong?" Astoria snorted.

"What do you think?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. "It'd be easier to list the things that _weren't_ wrong, actually." Draco sighed, running a hand through his pale, blonde hair.

"Look, I know you're still upset about Scorpius and Rose, but…" Draco paused, and Astoria waited impatiently for him to go on. "They're young. They have their whole lives ahead of them. They'll move on."

"That isn't your choice to make," Astoria retorted. "And it certainly isn't Lucius's." Draco hesitantly stood to his feet, starting to pace in front of the fireplace, much as she had done only minutes ago.

"Well, there isn't much that I can do about it," he replied quietly after a moment of tense silence.

"Is your son's happiness really worth that little to you?" Astoria shot back, incapable of keeping the anger out of her voice for any longer. Draco stared at her in shock. Astoria knew it was a low blow, and she didn't mean a word of it, but truth be told, she was more than a great deal sick of all this.

"You know I would do anything –"

"No, you won't," interrupted Astoria, her tone bristling. "You won't do what needs to be done." Draco swallowed, looking away briefly.

"I can't do it," he murmured, and Astoria felt a tinge of guilt at the ashamed expression that crossed her husband's face. She tentatively stepped closer to him.

"Draco, I know you're frightened," she began, selecting her words a bit more carefully this time. "We all are. But we can't let Lucius bully us and govern our lives like this. You deserve so much better, and so does Scorpius. Lucius doesn't have the right to take Rose away from him. Our son should be able to be with the girl he loves if that's what he really wants." Another sigh escaped from Draco.

"He's only sixteen," he reminded her, shaking his head wryly. "Do you really think he loves her?"

"This isn't about whether or not he loves her," Astoria responded tartly. "This is about Scorpius, your son, being able to do what he wants. Stop hiding behind excuses."

"Astoria, you know what Lucius will do if I tell him to stay away," said Draco, giving her a fearful look. Now it was Astoria's turn to sigh. She closed the distance between them, taking both of his hands in hers and glancing up into his stormy grey eyes.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she replied without an ounce of hesitation. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, worry clouding his face.

"But I don't know if I am," he responded quietly. Astoria gave him a frustrated look.

"I can look after myself," she pointed out. "I did actually learn a few things at Hogwarts, you know."

"Astoria," Draco began, but she cut him off.

"No," she interjected. "I'm done with this, Draco. I can't take it anymore. You tell Lucius to back off." Draco visibly gulped, his eyes wide.

"Or what?" he queried nervously. Astoria responded without a hint of hesitation.

"Or I will."

 **A/N: Way to give Draco a much-needed kick in the backside :P So yeah, that was really short, and the next one probably won't be much longer. But I am SO stoked for sixth year, and I'm really excited for you guys to read all the stuff I have planned :D**

 **And also, I'm sad to say that there is no way in heck I will be finishing this by New Year's :/ We should be into sixth year by then, but still not quite done. Hopefully we'll finish up in January, and then I can start my next project (and while we're on that subject, would any of you guys be interested in a dystopian HP fanfic, that's set like, a hundred years in the future, and magic is banned? I've had that idea swimming around in my head for a while, and I have a pretty good plot planned out. I'm thinking about writing it after I finish this one, but I just wanted to know if that sounded interesting to any other HP fanfic readers. It would definitely be a lot more action-packed than this story, and have a lot less romance. Anywho, let me know your thoughts!).**

 **Alright, enough rambling :P Thanks as always for reading! Please leave a review if it's not too much trouble (and any opinions/questions you have on the aforementioned story idea!)! God bless, and may the Force be with you all -Skywalker**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews! I appreciate it so much :)**

 **Anywho, this chapter turned out to be a little longer than I had originally anticipated. Hope y'all enjoy it :D**

Scorpius stared sullenly out the rain-speckled panes of his bedroom window. His grey eyes were distant, not focused on anything at all. His silver-blonde hair, messy and unkempt, was in desperate need of a meeting with a pair of shears. His clothes were rumpled and splattered in wrinkles; clear signs that his appearance had fallen by the wayside.

All summer long, Scorpius had been like this. He would wake, drag his body out of bed, then sit here at the window, where he had dragged his armchair from the fireplace on the other side of the room. Eventually, he would make his way downstairs and spend the rest of the day faking smiles and acting like everything was alright. But here, each morning, Scorpius would allow himself a few minutes to let his mind wander wherever it would.

As was often the case, Scorpius was thinking about Rose on this particular morning. He missed her. Every day, he thought of her bright red hair, and hazel eyes. Her bubbly laugh, and that smile that would light up the entire room. Scorpius tried not to. He tried so desperately to forget, but he knew it was impossible. For now, at least. Perhaps a day would come when he would be able to move on from Rose Weasley, but that day was far, far away.

Scorpius could still feel the pain, leeching through his entire body, as he recalled their last day at Hogwarts. He had never thought something like this could hurt so much, but it did. He supposed it was silly; after all, he was still just a teenager. Surely there were other girls out there that were kind and smart. But no matter how hard Scorpius tried to convince himself of that, the problem remained: there was only one Rose Weasley.

A loud clap of thunder shook Scorpius from his wandering thoughts. He flinched slightly, surprised at the sudden noise. Shaking his head to clear his worrisome mind, he yawned, then glanced at the side table beside his bed. He sighed heavily at the stack of unopened letters sitting atop the table. They were all from Albus and the Scamander twins, no doubt asking him if he was alright and other pointless questions. They knew about Rose, obviously. Scorpius had informed them on the train ride home from Hogwarts. He hadn't mustered the courage to talk to any of them since then, however. Even though summer was nearing its end, Scorpius still wanted to be left alone. It was hard enough to act alright in front of his parents.

They saw through his act, of course. They weren't stupid, and Scorpius wasn't exactly an Oscar-winning actor. His parents had approached him on several occasions, asking if he was alright, and if he wanted to talk. Scorpius had always brushed them off. Despite the inerrant love and trust he had for his mother and father, he wasn't sure they could help him with this.

A sudden knock at the door dragged Scorpius away from his thoughts yet again. Leaping to his feet, Scorpius raced towards the door. He bit his lip nervously, wondering how he hadn't heard any footsteps. The answer was obvious as soon as he opened the door and saw who stood outside.

It was Lucius.

"Good morning, Scorpius," he said, his thin lips curling upward in a tight smile. Scorpius's mouth fell open, but it was a moment before he managed to force any words out.

"H-hello," he stammered, unable to contain his surprise at the sight of his grandfather.

Lucius had been staying with them nearly all summer. Scorpius, to his surprise, had barely even noticed the dark, tense shadow that had been cast over Malfoy Manor by his grandfather's presence. He supposed he was so swept up in his own predicament that he hadn't let it bother him as much as it usually would.

"Might I come in?" Lucius queried, his grey eyes piercing straight into Scorpius's. Gulping nervously, Scorpius nodded, stepping aside. Lucius glided inside, his long, silver hair flowing elegantly down the back of his ebony cape. Scorpius felt an anxious knot start to tighten inside his stomach as he hesitantly closed the door. He wondered what on earth Lucius was doing in his room, and what in Merlin's name he wanted to discuss.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked in the steadiest voice he could conjure. Lucius whirled around gracefully to face him, his pale complexion surrounding a surprisingly calm expression. For once, Lucius didn't look angry, or threatening.

"Not at all," he answered, smiling a bit more widely this time. This only served to perplex Scorpius even more, but he waited patiently for his grandfather to continue. "I'm just concerned about you, that's all," said Lucius, tapping the end of his walking stick against the carpeted floor. "You've been awfully quiet all summer." Scorpius swallowed hard, his mouth going dry as he struggled to come up with a viable excuse.

"I-I've just been worried about school, that's all," he replied carefully, glancing down at the floor. "I didn't do as well with my O.W.L.S. as I would have liked, so I'll have to make up for it this year." Such a statement was utterly foolish, of course. Scorpius had done about as well as anyone with his intellect could have done, which was quite well.

"Oh, my dear grandson," Lucius stepping closer and placing a hand on his shoulder. Scorpius reluctantly swung his gaze back up to his grandfather's. This time, Lucius's eyes were harder than steel. "Don't lie to me," Lucius said in a low, threatening tone. Scorpius felt his stomach drop, his heart going colder than ice.

"W-what?" he stuttered, starting to back away as Lucius stepped closer and closer. His grandfather let out a humorless laugh.

"You really didn't think you could keep me in the dark forever, did you?" he scoffed, his face contorting into a familiar scowl as he kept walking towards him. "You're really quite lucky that I only just found out recently, otherwise I might have had to take…well, some rather drastic measures." Scorpius's heart was pounding frantically, terror pulsing through his veins at the seething tone of his grandfather. He had a good idea what Lucius was talking about, but that wasn't a possibility he wanted to consider.

"I –" he began, but Lucius was quick to cut him off.

"Silence!" he bellowed, a manic, nearly crazed look starting to emerge inside of his eyes. "I won't hear any of your pathetic attempts to excuse yourself." Scorpius hastily clamped his mouth shut, his back hitting the wall behind him as he ran out of space to put between him and Lucius. "I was certain you would turn out to be even more disappointing than your father," his grandfather continued scathingly. "Now it would seem that I was right." Lucius eyed him up and down with a disgusted look etched across his long face. "You're a disgrace," he spat in a furious tone. "A disgrace to the Malfoy name." For a moment, Scorpius thought Lucius might strike him, or even pull out his wand and use some horrible dark magic on him. He was spared, however, and Lucius's face relaxed slightly. "Luckily for you," he began again. "By the time I was informed, you had already made a wise decision, and ended things." Scorpius felt his heart stop for a brief moment. There was no doubt in his mind now as to what his grandfather was referring to.

"I…I don't," he began, only to be interrupted once more.

"I warn you, Scorpius," said Lucius, once again dawning his lowest, most intimidating tone that sent chills running up Scorpius's spine. He reached out, grabbing Scorpius by the lapel and shoving him hard against the wall. "If ever try something like this again, I will make you wish that you were rotting in Azkaban. I will tear you apart until there's nothing left." The insane, psychotic look had returned, and Scorpius found himself unwittingly trembling with terror as Lucius went on, his voice getting higher as the rage spread across the planes of his face. "I will make your life a living hell, until you weep for despair and beg for mercy. I will drive you to the deepest pits of sorrow and shame until it's all you know. And then perhaps you'll understand never to cross me again."

Scorpius had always known that Lucius was short a few marbles. But this…this was madness. This was insanity. This was terror unlike anything Scorpius had ever felt before. Yet even then, he somehow mustered the courage to summon a reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied in a tremulous voice. To his surprise, Lucius smirked, although the contempt was still quite apparent in his withering gaze.

"Oh, I think you do," he responded. Scorpius shuddered inwardly at the smugness of his tone. He struggled to keep himself calm as Lucius leaned closer, until his grandfather's mouth was only inches away from his left ear. And then, in a low whisper, he uttered the one thing Scorpius had dreaded the most: "I'm talking about Rose Weasley."

Scorpius barely paid any attention as Lucius let go of him, sauntering out the door and closing it behind him. He stayed with his back pressed up against the wall, his heart slamming inside of his chest. Beads of sweat had started to form along his brow, and his breath was quick and ragged.

He could barely comprehend what he had just heard. He didn't know how it had happened, and frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to. The only clear thought that rose above the chaotic storm in his mind was this:

Lucius knew.

* * *

The rain was falling in torrents outside the Burrow as Rose gazed absently at the chessboard spread across the table. She moved her knight forward two spaces, then slid it over another space to knock out Albus's rook. Instead of his usual sigh, groan, or exclamation of protest, he merely grunted quietly, then moved a pawn forward. Rose raised her eyebrows, inspecting her cousin carefully.

Albus had been a bit gruff towards her all summer long. He only spoke to her when it was necessary, and even then, it was in a short, clipped tone that portrayed how irritated he was. It didn't take a genius to figure out why, of course. He had been acting this way ever since their last day at Hogwarts.

"Checkmate," Rose murmured half-heartedly as she positioned her queen to where his king couldn't escape. Albus nodded in resignation, leaning back in his chair. His green eyes were tumultuous, swirling with unknown thoughts. Rose sighed. "Are we ever going to talk about it, or are you just going to ignored me for the rest of eternity?" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Albus pursed his lips, slowly dragging his emerald gaze to hers.

"I don't see how there's anything to talk about," he replied crossly. "You left him. Plain and simple." Rose gulped, glancing around the living room nervously. It was quite late, and everyone else had gone up to bed already, but she still didn't want to risk someone overhearing.

"I didn't have a choice, Albus," Rose responded quietly. Albus snorted.

"Yes, you did," he retorted. "And you chose the easiest route, abandoning your best friend in the process." Rose bristled slightly at that accusation, although it wasn't too far from the truth.

"I didn't –"

"You abandoned him, Rose," Albus interjected in an irritated voice. "Scorpius was your best friend in the entire world, and you left him. After everything you two went through, you just decided to pack your bags and leave him standing in the dust."

"This was never going to end well, Albus!" Rose exclaimed in frustration. "You know as well as I do that Scorpius was never going to stand up to Lucius. He would've been content to stay in hiding forever, for Merlin's sake."

"You don't know that," Albus reminded her. Rose gave her cousin an exasperated glare.

"Well, there isn't much I can do about it now, is there?" she responded tartly. Now it was Albus's turn to sigh, as he leaned forward and ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Just…don't give up on him yet," he replied. "Alright?" Rose swallowed hard, avoiding his gaze briefly. She let out a deep breath, a small ache starting to spread through her chest.

"I think I already did."

* * *

Draco let out a long sigh as he cracked open the door to his bedroom and walked inside. Soft rays of moonlight penetrated through the cracks in the curtains, offering a silver glow against the golden light of the bedside lamps. Draco, however, wasn't in the mood to ponder the differing shades of light.

"Astoria?" he called, his brow furrowing as his grey eyes searched the room for his wife.

"In here," her familiar voice drifted out of the bathroom. Astoria emerged seconds later, dressed in a simple nightgown and a soft smile. Her black, curly hair was down, gently cascading down the sides of her pale face. Draco felt a small spike of concern shoot through him. His wife, who had always been pale, had been looking especially ashen for the past few weeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked, unable to keep the worry from clouding his voice as he approached her, taking one of her hands in his own.

"Oh, yes," she murmured, waving her free hand dismissively. "Just a little queasy after dinner, that's all." Her smile was broad, but Draco wasn't entirely convinced. Still, he wouldn't press her if she didn't want to discuss it. "Did you need me?" Astoria queried, her eyes wide.

"No," Draco assured her. "Lucius just left, that's all."

"And good riddance," Astoria muttered. "I thought he'd never leave." Draco held back a laugh at her bluntness.

"He was cutting it a bit close," he admitted. "Scorpius leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow, after all." Astoria sighed softly.

"He's been so quiet all summer," she remarked, biting her lower lip. "Have you talked to him yet?" Draco felt a nervous twist in his stomach.

"I wanted to wait until Lucius left," he answered carefully. "But I'll talk to him tomorrow before he leaves, I promise." Astoria's eyes glowed happily. She raised a hand to wipe away a stray lock of his silver hair.

"I'm proud of you," she replied. "I know this isn't easy for you." Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"It isn't," he agreed. "But you're right. Scorpius should live the life he wants."

"I don't suppose you told Lucius any of this?" Astoria inquired.

"He'll find out in his own way," Draco responded. He took her free hand that was still wrapped around his cheek and squeezed it reassuringly. "But whatever happens, we'll face it together." Astoria grinned, her eyes glowing in excitement.

"For once, I don't have to convince you," she teased. Draco hesitated, before murmuring quietly;

"I think our problem's going to be convincing Scorpius."

 **A/N: Ok so that was an abrupt ending, but it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm tired. Now, brace for long author's note… *cracks knuckles***

 **So first of all: I've addressed this before, but I feel like I need to repeat it for emphasis before we head into sixth year. Yes, Lucius is quite a bit OOC. I've seen quite a few people say throughout this story that "Lucius would never hurt his family" and "he loves Draco too much to do all of that" and blah blah blah. I do know that my take on Lucius IS probably a bit more evil than it would be canonically. To fit the plot, I wanted to have a more psychotic, unhinged Lucius who's actually gone mentally insane with his desire to 'keep the Malfoy name pure'. I probably took a bit too much inspiration from the Joker, but I do love my psychopaths xD So yes, I am perfectly aware of how OOC Lucius is, in case that was still bothering anyone.**

 **Alright, so now that we have that out of the way, on to other news: WE'RE FINALLY AT SIXTH YEAR! *cue confetti and streamers* this is gonna be so epic and awesome! :D I'm so excited AAH!**

 **Anyway, I don't plan on updating again before Sunday, so I'd like to wish you all a very merry Christmas! Thanks for sticking with me! Next chapter should be up after Christmas, so keep a look out for that ;) God bless, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! -Skywalker**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas. I certainly did, although I think I've eaten about 20 too many cookies…but anyway.**

 **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to HarryPotterFanHermione. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, and I hope you have a fabulous birthday today! :)**

 **I'll save my blabbering for the end, so enjoy the chapter! Not much exciting stuff happens, but oh well.**

* * *

Draco awakened the next morning to find a bright ray of sunshine glaring back at him. He instantly squinted, hastily positioning his hand to block out the light. Grunting quietly, he rolled out of his bed. Glancing at the clock hanging above the fireplace across the room, he felt a sudden wave of surprise hit him like a freight train.

"Oh Merlin," he exclaimed, and Astoria began to stir from the other end of the bed.

"Hmm?" she murmured groggily, lifting herself up.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" said Draco, beckoning for her to get out of bed as he swiftly made for the closet.

"Late for what?" Astoria mumbled, her brow furrowed as she sleepily climbed off the mattress.

"Scorpius is going to Hogwarts today," Draco called over his shoulder in a teasing tone.

"Oh!" she responded. There was a loud thump, and Draco smirked cheekily as she bolted into the closet, wide awake now.

When he had finished pulling on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, Draco left Astoria and walked down the hall to Scorpius's room. He knocked softly on the door. No answer. Draco felt a small pit of concern start to form inside his stomach. Normally, Scorpius would have been waiting anxiously downstairs already.

Draco tentatively opened the door and peered inside. The bed was made, and there was a trunk and backpack sitting by the door. Clearly, Scorpius was already up and ready to go. Draco stepped inside and took a more careful look around. It didn't take him long to locate Scorpius.

His son was seated out on the small balcony, legs crossed underneath his thin frame as he simply sat on the stone floor and stared out into the woods that lay behind Malfoy Manor. Draco started to approach, but paused. He took a moment to take in the sight of his only son before he went away for months.

It hit him then that Scorpius wasn't a mere boy anymore. At the ripe age of sixteen, he was nearly as tall as Draco now. His shoulders had grown broader, his hair longer, although not too long. His eyes, like grey flecks of ash, were hardened and riddled with a sense of maturity that Draco recognized all too well. It was the same thing he had felt once at that age; the sense of being pushed too soon into a harsh world of pain and hurt.

Drawing in a deep breath, Draco gathered his thoughts and stepped out onto the balcony. Scorpius didn't move, or even look at him as he sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Draco searched for the proper words to say. In the end, however, it was Scorpius who spoke first.

"I don't know if I can go back," he said quietly. Draco glanced sideways, eyes wide in surprise. Scorpius was still looking straight ahead, but his gaze was laden with sorrow and uncertainty. Draco opened his mouth to ask why he would say such a thing, but the words never left. For some reason, they didn't seem right. Instead, he remained silent for another minute as he tried to think of how exactly he could put his thoughts into words.

"You know," he began slowly, deciding to ignore Scorpius's remark and get straight to the point of why he was here. "Lucius didn't approve of Astoria." At this, Scorpius turned to face him at last, looking confused.

"He…he didn't?" Scorpius stammered. Draco shook his head.

"He didn't like her position on Muggle-borns," he explained. "Thought she was too soft on them, and Lucius hated the idea of me being with someone like that. He was convinced it would ruin me. Of course, her 'position' was really just that of any decent human being." Draco watched as Scorpius tilted his head to the side, his grey eyes glimmering in curiosity.

"But you still married her," he pointed out. Draco smiled.

"I talked him into it," he replied. "The fact that she was a pureblood did most of the convincing." Draco paused, biting his lip thoughtfully. "That was the only time I ever stood up to him," he murmured softly. "And it's the best decision I've ever made." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Why are you telling me this?" Scorpius asked, his expression still perplexed. Draco hesitated, then reached out and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What I'm trying to say is this;" he responded. "No one should keep you from being with the people you want to, whether it's Rose, or Albus, or whomever. You have the right to live the way you want, and Lucius isn't going to take that away from you anymore." Scorpius stared at him in shock.

"So…so, you're saying…" he began carefully, his eyes widening as a dash of hope started to emerge. Draco smiled yet again.

"I'm saying that when you go back to Hogwarts, you should tell Rose exactly how you feel." Scorpius's mouth fell open slightly, and his jaw moved up and down as he struggled to come up with a reply.

"B-but what about you and Mum?" he stammered, his grey eyes lined with worry. "You know that Lucius -" Draco held up a hand to stop him, and Scorpius's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about Lucius," he responded. "I'll deal with him." Scorpius still looked hesitant, however.

"I just don't want either of you to get hurt," he murmured, looking down as he fiddled nervously with the edge of his shirt. Draco felt a tinge of guilt at the fearful look lurking behind his son's piercing gaze.

"Scorpius," he said. "I can't promise that Lucius won't be furious. But I can promise that I will do everything in my power to protect my family."

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Scorpius queried uncertainly.

"I'm positive," Draco answered without a second of hesitation. "Now," he said, carefully climbing to his feet. He held out a hand to his son. "If I'm not mistaken, you have a train to catch."

* * *

Scorpius found himself slowly bursting into a grin as his father pulled him up. As he and Draco lugged his trunk downstairs to the foyer, his head was spinning. He could scarcely believe what he had just heard. His father was finally taking a stand against Lucius. He was free now. Free to do what he wanted with the people he wanted. That thought made him want to dance and shout for joy, but he managed to keep it inside. He wasn't quite out of the woods yet, after all.

Astoria was waiting for them in the foyer when they arrived downstairs. She looked impatient, but her green eyes were glowing happily.

"We may miss the train, you gits," she said teasingly, although she glanced at her watch with a look of concern.

"Let's be off then," Draco replied, leading them out onto the front steps.

They huddled together on the bottom step, with Scorpius sharing the weight of his trunk between him and his father. With a quick move from Draco, they were soon apparated to their usual abandoned side street in downtown London. As was the case every year, no Muggles were present, and they managed to make it out onto a main street without arousing any suspicion or curious looks.

Scorpius snuck a quick peek at his own watch, and felt a sinking pit of dread start to form in his stomach. They were going to be cutting it rather close. He quickened his pace alongside his parents, and they rushed through the hustle and bustle.

By the time they reached King's Cross Station, Scorpius feared it was too late. His fears were confirmed as they neared Platform 9 ¾ and saw Harry and Ginny Potter just leaving. He spotted a few other parents of his fellow students making for the exit, and realized the Hogwarts Express must have left.

"Oi, Draco!" Harry called, and he approached them with his wife trailing close behind. "You miss the train?"

"It appears so," Draco replied in a resigned tone. Scorpius bit his lip nervously, watching as Albus's parents stepped up to his own. He could sense that there was still some tension between Draco and Harry, as should be expected considering their turbulent history together. Still, Scorpius was grateful that they were being courteous, although he felt it was most likely for their children's sakes rather than their own.

"We'll have to reach McGonagall and arrange something, I suppose," Astoria remarked in a thoughtful tone. Scorpius felt his face starting to go red with embarrassment. He had never heard of anyone missing the Hogwarts Express before.

"Don't suppose you still have that flying car, eh Potter?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. To Scorpius's surprise, Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin, don't remind me of that," he responded, still chuckling. "I'm quite certain Ron still has nightmares about it."

"I'm sure the Whomping Willow does too," said Draco in a wry tone as he laughed mildly.

"Well," Harry replied a moment later. "I hope you sort this out.

"Thanks," Draco murmured, nodding his head gratefully.

"And Scorpius," Harry continued, turning his head. "Albus has been worried about you all summer, so I hope you have a good excuse for him when you see him."

"I'll try my best," Scorpius responded, smiling as best as he could.

"Alright," said Harry, glancing at Ginny, who was tapping her feet impatiently. "We need to run, so I suppose we'll see you lot later."

Draco dipped his head in farewell to both Harry and Ginny as they continued their journey to the exit.

That left the three of them standing there with no idea what to do.

"Well, I suppose we could apparate as far as the gate this evening, after the train arrives," Astoria spoke up. Draco nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'll go see if I can get an owl to McGonagall before then so she knows," he responded, wandering back towards the exit, leaving Scorpius alone with his mother.

"Let's go hunt down something to drink," said Astoria. "I'm parched."

Scorpius walked alongside his mother as she led the way to one of the train's vending machines, where she fumbled in her purse for some Muggle money. Moments later, they were both bearing a bottled drink and seated on a nearby bench. Scorpius leaned back against the brick wall as he watched the crowds go by.

"So, your father talked to you this morning," Astoria began after a few minutes of silence. Scorpius nodded, hesitantly turning to face his mother.

"Are you both sure about this?" he asked, still feeling knots of uncertainty wound around his stomach. Astoria smiled softly, reaching over and taking one of his hands.

"Scorpius dear," she answered. "You've been through so much, and you deserve to be happy. So yes, I'm sure. More sure than I've ever been in a long time." Scorpius glanced into his mother's bright green eyes, and felt the warm reassurance resonating from inside of her gaze.

"Alright then," he murmured, breaking into a small smile. "I guess sixth year might not be so bad after all."

"Now Scorpius," Astoria replied, dawning a much sterner tone, although there was a teasing twinkle hidden behind her eyes. "I want you to have fun, but I don't want to hear about you skipping any classes to go snog Rose Weasley in a broom closet, do you hear?"

" _Mum!_ " Scorpius exclaimed, his face turning a bright shade of red. Astoria waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Don't look so surprised," she responded tartly. "Students were doing it when I was there, and they'll be doing it for the rest of eternity." Scorpius chuckled, then leaned back slightly to study his mother.

"Did you and Dad ever do it?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow upward. Now it was Astoria's turn to blush furiously.

"It was one time," she muttered, shaking her head ruefully. "And it was just a kiss," she added, giving him a pointed look. "Nothing more." Scorpius grinned.

"Oh, I'm going to have to hear more about this," he said.

"Ask your father," Astoria replied wryly. "It was his fault, after all."

Scorpius laughed, and Astoria joined him after a moment of trying and failing to keep a straight face. There was a moment of companionable silence between them, and then Scorpius leaned his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I'll miss you," he murmured quietly.

"I'll miss you too," Astoria assured him, reaching up with her hand and ruffling his hair playfully, like she used to do when he was little. "But for goodness sake, stop growing. You'll be taller than your father at this rate." Scorpius smirked.

"I'll see what I can do," he responded. Astoria smiled.

"I love you, son." She said softly. "And don't you ever forget that." Scorpius felt a warmth start to spread through him, and for the first time in a long while, he felt at peace.

"I love you too, Mum."

* * *

Rose wasn't quite sure how to feel as she traversed her designated patrol cars on the Hogwarts Express. On the one hand, her prefect duties were keeping her busy and her mind well occupied. On the other, however, was the burning question that was lurking in the back corner of her mind; where in the world was Scorpius?

According to the Head Boy and Girl, and other prefects, no one had seen him board this morning. They were about to reach Hogwarts Station, and there was still no sign of him anywhere on the train. Rose knew she shouldn't care, considering their current situation. Even then, she couldn't help but feel a slice of concern.

"Rose!" A familiar voice called, and she turned around to see the head of Lorcan Scamander popping out of one of the compartments she had just passed. Turning around, she hesitantly walked back to him.

"Yes?" she asked in a wary tone. She hadn't spoken much to the twins since her and Scorpius had ended things.

"Look," Lorcan began as Rose stepped into the compartment entrance. Lysander was seated on the opposite bench, and in the far corner was Albus, giving her a disapproving glare. "I know you and Scorpius aren't…you know, friends anymore or whatever," Lorcan continued. "But have you seen him? No one seems to know where he is, and we're starting to get worried." Rose sighed.

"I haven't the faintest," she answered truthfully. "As far as I know, he never boarded the train."

"You don't think he's not coming back, do you?" asked Lysander, his blue eyes wide in fear.

"I can't imagine why he wouldn't want to come back," Lorcan argued, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"I can," Albus suddenly jumped in, still glaring harshly at Rose. "And it just might have something to do with _someone_ breaking his heart." Resisting the temptation to roll her eyes, Rose gazed back unflinchingly at her cousin.

"He broke his own heart," she retorted in exasperation.

"What if Lucius did something to him?" Lysander spoke again, still looking concerned. There was a moment of silence around the compartment. Despite how much they all hated to think of such a thing happening, it was certainly a possibility.

"I'm sure he just missed the train," Lorcan murmured quietly. Although no one dispelled the statement, it was clear that everyone had their doubts.

"Well," said Rose, tucking her ginger hair behind her ear. "I should get back to patrolling."

As she walked out of the compartment, she heard footsteps chasing her.

"Rose," a voice said. She stopped, holding back another sigh.

"What now, Albus?" she inquired wearily, reluctantly pivoting around to face him. His expression was still sour, but now his green eyes were sharpened with curiosity.

"What is it going to take for Scorpius to get you back?" he asked in a surprisingly sincere voice. Rose stared him straight in the eye.

"He knows what he has to do."

* * *

"Well, it's about time to go," said Draco. Scorpius glanced at his watch, seeing that his father was right. It was mostly likely that the students were filing their way into the Great Hall at this very moment, preparing for the Welcome Banquet.

"You two should be off, then," Astoria spoke up as Scorpius stood from the wooden bench where he had been sitting. They had gone back to the side street near King's Cross Station, since apparating in public was generally considered an unwise move.

"You ready?" Draco asked. Scorpius nodded, smiling slightly as he squelched the nervous flutter inside of his stomach.

"Good luck," Astoria murmured, wrapping him in a warm hug. Scorpius returned the embrace.

"Be safe," he replied as he reluctantly pulled away.

"I will," she assured him, eyeing him up and down proudly. "Now, go tell that girl you love her." Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at his mother's bluntness.

"Let's go, then," said Draco. As the two of them hefted Scorpius's trunk into the air, Scorpius gave one last nod of farewell to his mother.

Then there was a flash of light and loud pop, and Scorpius found himself standing in front of the wrought-iron gate of Hogwarts. He was immediately greeted with a sudden clap of thunder, and a burst of rain that seemed to soak his hair and clothes instantly.

"Oi!" a familiar voice called. Scorpius turned around to see Hagrid approaching, bearing a bright red umbrella that was dwarfed by his humongous, lumbering frame. "McGonagall said you'd be comin' around, so she sent me down here to fetch you."

"That was kind," Draco replied, having to speak loudly to be heard over the downpour. "Thank you."

"It ain't no problem," Hagrid mumbled, waving his large hand dismissively. He glanced down at the trunk. "'Ere, lemme get that for ya." The Groundskeeper took the trunk, lifting it with ease by one hand. In return, he handed Scorpius the umbrella. He took it gratefully, although it did little to block out the rain.

"Well, I'll let you go," Draco murmured, giving Scorpius a hearty clap on the back. "Best of luck, son." Scorpius grinned, starting to feel a tingle of excitement run down his spine.

"Thanks," he answered, giving his father a final embrace. "For everything."

"I only wish I'd done it sooner," Draco responded quietly, but he was smiling as Scorpius pulled away. "Now," he continued, backing away. "Go have a great sixth year." In a flash, his father was gone, and Scorpius was alone with Hagrid in the middle of the pouring rain.

He swiftly followed behind Hagrid as he led the way through the gate, and up the muddy path to the front entrance. The entire time, Scorpius's mind was racing. In just a few moments, he would see Rose. He supposed he should wait and tell her in private, but for some reason, it didn't seem right. He didn't want to wait. This had to be done now.

"You missed the Sorting, I'm afraid," said Hagrid as they bounded up the front steps and hastily walked into the warm shelter of Hogwarts. "But the banquet's still going. I'll take your trunk up, you go get yourself some food and find your friends."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Scorpius answered, giving him a wave before he practically ran across the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall.

The normal site of clamor and chaos greeted him as he entered the Great Hall. All around, he spotted familiar faces mingled with some new ones as well. A rush of adrenaline surged through him as heads turned to see who the new arrival was. He felt eyes on him as he walked towards the Gryfffindor table, his footsteps ringing with a confidence that surprised even himself.

He spotted Albus and the Scamander twins waving eagerly to him, but he ignored them. Instead, he focused on the familiar head of bright ginger hair seated further down the table. As he neared, Rose turned in his direction. Their eyes met, and Scorpius slowed his pace, waiting to see her reaction.

Rose hazel eyes widened, and he spotted a fearful look hiding inside of them. To his dismay, she immediately set down her fork and stood up, starting to walk away from him, towards the opposite side of the room. Scorpius felt his heart plummet, but he walked after her nonetheless.

"Rose!" He called, and even more heads swiveled around to look at him.

"Just stay away from me!" Rose responded over her shoulder, not even bothering to turn around.

"Rose, I'm sorry!" Scorpius replied in a pleading tone. Still, Rose kept walking. Scorpius chased after her, and he slowly gained ground. "Rose, just listen to me –" Rose suddenly whirled around, her face etched in anger.

"What do you want, Scorpius?" she shouted furiously.

A deathly quiet seemed to fall over the room. Nearly every eye was on the two of them. Scorpius halted, only a foot away from Rose. Her sharp gaze was piercing into his, and he spotted a small, barely perceptible spark of hope. His heart was pounding frantically inside of his chest, and his dripping hair and clothes certainly didn't improve the situation. Her question repeated inside of his mind. It was a challenge. One last chance for him to say what she wanted to hear, and what he had been longing to tell her for so long.

But those words weren't enough. They never had been. There was only one way to do this.

And so with his heart in his throat, Scorpius stepped forward and gently took her face in his hands. He pulled her close and kissed her right on the mouth; something he had been wanting to do for years. Rose stiffened at first, stumbling backwards a few steps. Scorpius followed, his mouth never leaving hers. Rose quickly relaxed, leaning into the kiss as she grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt. Heat spread through every inch of Scorpius's body, and sparks seemed to be exploding inside of his chest. He had never felt anything so wonderful in all of his life.

The kiss didn't last long, but Scorpius poured every ounce of pent-up longing into it that he could. It was gentle yet wild, soft yet fierce. Needless to say, they were both breathless when they pulled away. The crowd around them instantly erupted, some cheering and others not so much. Scorpius didn't even notice. The thought that he had just kissed Rose Weasley in front of the entire school hadn't even crossed his mind.

The only thing he noticed was Rose staring up at him, her hazel eyes wide in a mixture of shock and joy. She was trembling, and he ran his thumb down her cheek to reassure her. Leaning closer again, he finally answered her question in a soft whisper;

"I want you."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I may have lied about not much exciting stuff happening xD But anywho...AHHH IT FINALLY HAPPENED! I may or may not have cried while writing this…I really poured my heart into this chapter, and I hope it lived up to all your 'first kiss' expectations.**

 **Obviously, things are gonna change a lot now. Like I've said, sixth year is gonna be pretty epic, and I wanted to start it off with a bang ;) Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! :) I'm gonna be pretty busy for the next few days, so it's doubtful that I'll be updating before the end of the year. In that case, I'd like to wish you all a happy New Year's! Thanks again for being such awesome and loyal followers! Until next time, and may the Force be with you all. -Skywalker**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: IT'S 2017 PEOPLE! Happy belated New Year's to you all! :D And thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews on the last chapter! I'm really glad you all liked it :)**

 **I don't really have much news or rambling to do this time. This chapter was REALLY hard to write; definitely the hardest so far. I've been planning this one for a loooong time, though, so I hope you guys like it (and I'm not leaving an author's note at the end, so I'll just go ahead and say thanks for reading, and please review!)!**

The rest of the evening passed in a hazy blur. By the time the Welcome Banquet started to come to a close, Rose was finally starting to wrap her head around what had happened. That, in turn, only made her head spin even more from the gravity of it all.

Scorpius had kissed her. In front of everyone, she might add. The entire bloody school had seen it.

Afterwards, Rose had shakily led Scorpius back to the Gryffindor table, where they sat side by side. Rose somehow managed to stop her hands from trembling as Scorpius had scarfed down a hasty dinner. The butterflies in her stomach hadn't lessened any, however.

Albus and the twins couldn't have been more pleased, of course. They sat across the table, grinning like idiots as they glanced between the two of them. Rose shot each of them a pointed glare, silently imploring them not to say anything.

"I suppose we should talk," Scorpius said in a low tone, shaking Rose from her thoughts. She glanced sideways to see that he had finished chowing down his roast chicken and potatoes. His grey eyes glowed nervously as they pierced into hers.

"Yeah," she choked out, clumsily standing to her feet. Scorpius followed, his clothes and hair still dripping wet, as Rose led the way out of the Entrance Hall. Most of the students were still eating and chatting away merrily with their friends, so it wasn't hard to find a small, quiet hallway outside where they could talk in private.

When they were finally alone, Rose slowly swiveled around to face Scorpius. She watched impatiently as he shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing down at the stone floor. His face was etched in deep concentration, as he seemingly pondered what to say.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, breaking the unbearable silence. He drew in a sharp breath, tentatively raising his gaze to meet hers. "You were right," he continued. "About everything." Rose bit her lip, wondering if she could possibly be hearing correctly.

"Scorpius –" He held up a hand to stop her.

"Let me finish," Scorpius interjected, stepping closer. "I need to say this." He let out the deep breath he had been holding, running a hand through his damp hair, and Rose felt a small flutter inside her chest. "You already know," he said with a nervous laugh. "But the truth is…I've cared about you as more than a friend for a long time now, and…and I'm not going to let Lucius stand in the way of that anymore."

"Are you sure?" asked Rose, her hazel eyes wide. Scorpius responded with a lop-sided grin.

"I'm more sure than I've ever been," he answered confidently, then frowned slightly. "So for Merlin's sake, don't talk me out of it." Rose laughed, the nervous pit in her stomach fading as an intense, warm sensation replaced it.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she assured him, reaching out and taking his hands. "And I suppose I owe you an apology as well. I was pretty horrific to you." Scorpius shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied. "I needed it, believe me." Rose couldn't help but smirk.

"If I had known that was what it would take, I would have done it a long time ago," she teased.

"I wish you had," Scorpius murmured thoughtfully.

"But then you might not have kissed me in front of the entire school," Rose reminded him in the driest voice she could muster. To her surprise, the most childish giggle she had ever heard came from Scorpius. He threw back his head, laughing wildly.

"I can't believe I did that," he finally replied in between bursts of laughter. Rose couldn't resist the temptation and joined him, giggling at the thought.

In that single instant, all the tension and awkwardness between them faded. It felt like they were just kids again. There was still that lingering sense of uncertainty, but Rose now had the assurance that they would get through it together.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said when they had recovered from their brief spell of laughing uncontrollably. Scorpius smiled impishly.

"Well, what do you say?" he asked, suddenly looking nervous again. He took another step closer, and Rose's heartbeat quickened. "Rose Weasley," he went on in a grand tone. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Rose grinned.

"I say it's about time," she answered.

Before Scorpius could respond, however, Rose had grabbed the front of his damp shirt and practically dragged him towards her. Their mouths collided in a searing kiss, and Rose felt the sparks igniting inside of her for the second time that night. One of her hands wove its way into his silky hair while the other stayed latched onto his shirt. Scorpius, who had seemed a bit surprised at first by the sudden move, quickly returned the kiss with equal fervor. His strong hands clutched her waist, and Rose felt a rush of adrenaline as he gently pushed her against the stone wall behind them.

The kiss didn't last much longer than the first one had, but to say that it was pure bliss was quite the understatement. When they pulled themselves apart, there was a fire shining brightly in their eyes, and it burned even more ferociously within them. Rose found herself smiling like an idiot. Scorpius was much the same, although he managed to find his voice a bit sooner;

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

* * *

 **One Day Later…**

Draco's sharp grey eyes scanned the pages of the Daily Prophet, quietly soaking in the information. He yawned, stretching his legs out slightly across the sofa. The nearby fireplace crackled merrily, matching the mood that Draco felt inside.

It was odd to feel so…at peace. Normally, Draco spent the first few days after Scorpius's departure worried sick. This time, however, he felt calm. It was an unexpected change, but a pleasant one nonetheless.

"Draco?" Astoria called from somewhere nearby, and Draco glanced over his shoulder in time to see her glide through the sitting room entrance, wearing the red sundress that he loved so much. A bright grin lit up the planes of her face, and Draco found himself mirroring the look with his own smile.

"Yes?" he answered, folding the newspaper and dropping it to the floor beside the couch as she approached. Draco noticed the envelope in her hands, and his eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity.

"I just got an owl from Scorpius," Astoria responded happily. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he replied.

"It appears that he has a girlfriend now, as of last night," said Astoria, her green eyes shimmering. Draco's smile broadened.

"I knew he could do it," he exclaimed.

"You won't believe this," Astoria continued. "But he kissed her in front of the entire school." Draco's jaw dropped slightly.

"You're joking," he murmured. Astoria chuckled, shaking her head.

"I kid you not," she assured him. "I suppose that's one way to show Lucius." Draco felt his heart plummet ever so slightly at the mention of his father, but he forced a tight smile.

"So it would seem," he agreed quietly. Astoria bit her lip, seeming to realize her poor choice of words. She set the letter down on the armchair beside the sofa, then walked over to him and plopped down on his lap.

"Are you holding up alright?" she asked, giving him a look that said she would only accept the truth. Draco resisted the urge to sigh.

"I think so," he responded truthfully. Astoria smiled again, brushing aside his silver hair with her small, petite fingers.

"Good," she murmured. Draco eyed her up and down, noticing that she was still quite thin, and her skin even snowier than normal.

"What about you?" he queried, unable to keep the worried tone out of his voice. "You've been so pale lately." To his surprise, he spotted a guilty glint inside of her emerald eyes. It disappeared swiftly, however.

"I'm alright," she replied. "I'd just…I'd rather not talk about it right now." Draco's brow furrowed in concern.

"Astoria –"

"It's alright, Draco," Astoria repeated, although her eyes didn't conceal the same message. A sigh finally escaped from in between his lips, but Draco didn't want to push his wife if she wasn't ready to talk about whatever was wrong.

"I wish you'd just tell me," he murmured, gently tucking one of her ebony curls behind her ear.

"Do you really think I look that terrible?" Astoria teased, a glimpse of humor returning to her eyes. Draco smirked, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"You couldn't look more beautiful if you tried," he reassured her without hesitation, adding a soft kiss for good measure. The familiar sensations rolled over him as Astoria leaned into him. He dug his fingers into her smooth, black hair and pulled her even closer, kissing her again. The fire that rushed through his veins was just as hot as it had been years ago, when he had done this for the first time.

"Mm," Astoria mumbled against his lips a minute later, hesitantly dragging her mouth from his. "I should go finish dinner," she whispered. Draco swung an arm around her waist, keeping her from leaving.

"I'm not hungry," he said with a playful smile. Astoria gave him a mock glare, then slowly burst into a grin.

"Well, I am," she retorted, struggling to wiggle out of his grip.

"Then you shouldn't have worn that dress," Draco whispered, tickling her lower back softly. Astoria giggled, slapping his arm as her back instinctively arched in protest.

"Alright," she relented. "One more." Draco grinned victoriously, then promptly pulled her back to him for one last kiss.

It was slow and tender, and Draco relished every second of it. Despite the inerrant gentle tone, there was an undeniable passion that sizzled between them. The fire burning inside of Draco's chest roared to new heights, and he was utterly breathless when he reluctantly pulled away. Astoria gazed down at him with glazed eyes, her hot, ragged breath still teasing his lips.

Before either of them could speak, however, there was a loud, thunderous knock on the front door. They both jumped slightly in surprise, neither of them expecting such an intimate moment to be interrupted. Draco bit his tongue to keep a sigh from getting loose.

"Who in the blazes comes calling at this time of day," he muttered as Astoria slowly crawled off of his lap and stood to her feet. Draco hesitantly followed suit, then trudged to the foyer, where he opened the broad, oaken door. There, standing on the porch, was the last person Draco wanted to see.

Lucius.

His heart dropped. Swallowing nervously, he forced himself to throw back his shoulders and stand tall. He opened the door a bit wider, then stepped aside.

"Father," he said in a clipped tone, nodding curtly.

"Draco," Lucius replied in an equally curbed voice. Draco dared to glance into his father's cold, grey eyes; little to his surprise, they were filled with a rage and a fury stronger than he had seen it in a long, long time.

Lucius strode inside, brushing past Draco and marching straight into the living room. Astoria was waiting patiently, tapping her bare feet against the hardwood floor. Draco gulped as he walked closer to Astoria, then turned back around to face his father, unsure of what was about to happen. He was certain that Lucius had found out about Scorpius and Rose through his hidden 'sources'. There was no other reason he could think of that his father would visit.

"I think we all know why I'm here," Lucius began, his voice dripping with a coldness Draco had rarely heard come from his father. "So let's get to the point, shall we?"

"I –" Draco began, only to be cut off.

"Don't bore me with your pathetic excuses!" Lucius shouted, pulling out his wand. Draco flinched at the harsh tone, eyeing the wand warily. "You let your son fall in love with a halfblood, Draco, and to my even greater dismay and shame, you seem to be supporting it!" Draco hesitated, then shakily spoke the words he had been dreading to say.

"My son makes his own choices," he said. "And if those choices make him happy, then I'll support him in every way that I can." Lucius stared at him in shock, his face contorting into a horrendous scowl.

"Do you have any idea the ruin this will bring on our family?" he bellowed furiously as he stepped closer to Draco. "You don't just disappoint me, Draco. I'm ashamed to call you a Malfoy!"

"And I'm ashamed to be called a Malfoy!" Draco fired back, unable to stop the words from pouring out. There was a deathly silence before Draco continued, neither knowing nor caring where this sudden burst of strength was coming from. "I've had enough of this, Lucius," he spat. "You've controlled me and my son long enough, and I won't have any more of it." Lucius's eyes widened in rage.

"How dare you speak such words to me!" he hissed.

"You stay away from my family," Draco ordered, angrily jabbing a finger at his father. "You're insane, Lucius, and I won't have you poisoning Scorpius for any longer with your…your sick beliefs and ideas." Draco glanced sideways briefly to see Astoria, standing a few feet away, give him a slight nod of approval. He felt another rush of strength flow through him.

"I see," said Lucius, his voice suddenly calm. Draco swung his gaze back to his father's, surprised at the unexpected change of tone. Lucius started to pace back and forth along the hardwood floor. "You think you know better than me," he continued, his voice starting to grow once more. "You think me mad, after all these years." In an instant, he whirled around and had his wand pointed directly at Draco. "Well, you're right." Draco's heart nearly stopped as Lucius went on. "I am mad. And my ideas may even seem sick to someone as weak-minded as you. But I assure you, I do it all for the good of my family." Draco snorted.

"You only do it for the good of yourself," he retorted. Lucius pursed his lips in annoyance.

"It appears that we'll have to do this the hard way," he said in a sly tone, starting to walk back towards Draco. "Whether you like it or not, Draco, you _will_ obey me," he went on. "You have no choice. You never have. But alas, I'll have to take something from you to make you realize it." He paused, and a sickening smile slid up the sides of his face. "And we both know there's only one way to do that." Draco instantly felt his heart go cold.

Before he could even think, his father had suddenly turned his wand in a different direction. With a tremendous shout, and a determined sweep of his wand, Lucius exclaimed ' _Diffindo_ '. A pale green light shot from the end of Lucius's wand, and Draco watched in utter horror as it sped through the air, cutting open the chest of his wife in a single strike.

" _NO_!" he screamed, his heart stopping for a moment. Draco immediately dashed across the room, barely even paying attention as Lucius apparated into thin air.

He managed to catch Astoria before she slumped to the ground. Her abdomen was already soaked in blood, a long, deep gash running down from her shoulder to her hip. She hadn't even cried out in pain. Her green eyes were like saucers, shock and agony mingling together in their emerald depths. Draco gently lowered her to the floor, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"D-draco," she stammered, her voice weak.

"I'm right here," Draco assured her, reaching over her to grab a blanket from a nearby armchair. He pressed it onto the wound, desperate to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be alright," he said in a tremulous tone.

"Draco," Astoria said, a bit more forcefully this time. She reached up and slid a blood-covered hand over his cheek. "I don't –"

"No, no," Draco interrupted firmly, covering her hand with his own. "I said you're going to be alright, and you will be." His heartbeat accelerated as he noticed more blood starting to dribble from between her lips. She gasped in pain, closing her eyes briefly. Draco felt tears starting to form in his eyes, and panic began to rise inside of his stomach.

"T-tell…tell Scorpius that I…I love him," Astoria murmured in a feeble tone, her voice starting to crack. Draco shook his head stubbornly, his heart beginning to crack.

"You can tell him yourself, silly," he replied softly, reaching down and running his thumb down her cheek, wiping away the tears that had started to cascade down her face. "I told you, you're going to be fine." Astoria smiled weakly at him, her eyes brimming with sorrow.

"No, I…I'm not," she retorted, gasping for breath in between each forced word. Draco's heart was pounding, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer. Perhaps what scared him the most was the look of fear hiding behind her eyes. Of all the things he had seen in his lifetime, he had never once seen Astoria look scared.

"Astoria, stay with me," he pleaded. "C'mon, don't…" his voice trailed off, and it was a moment before he found the strength to finish the sentence. "Please, don't leave me," he said as the tears gave way to a choked sob. "I…I can't do this without you," he whispered. Astoria's body started to shake, the blood soaking through the blanket Draco had pressed to her chest.

"Y-yes, you can…" she began in a raspy tone. Draco felt his chest ache at the oh-so-sweet smile she gave in the following seconds. "I…I love you."

"I love you too," Draco instantly responded, bending down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Now come on, fight this," he begged, his voice starting to break. "Stay with me." Astoria's body was shaking violently now, and Draco had to hold her to the ground. "Astoria," he whispered before the tears began again, mingled with sobs as he helplessly watched his wife bleed out onto the hardwood floor. It didn't matter how hard he pressed down on the wound, the blood kept coming.

It was too late.

"Draco…" Astoria gasped, her chest heaving.

"No, no…don't leave me," Draco murmured, over and over again. "Astoria, don't do this," he said softly, then with a tinge of panic as her trembling body refused to stop. " _Astoria_!" he exclaimed one last time, in a bleak, cracked voice as she struggled to draw in air. She suddenly grabbed his hand, and Draco held on to it for dear life. Her green eyes glanced into his, and he saw a momentary glimmer of peace inside of them. He saw all of the love he felt within himself, mirrored in her beautiful, smaragdine irises. She held his gaze for a few, sparse seconds.

"Draco," Astoria repeated in a hoarse, pained whisper as he held her in his arms, desperately pleading with her in between sobs.

Her bloodied, battered body convulsed one last time, then went still, never to move again.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: So. I probably have some explaining to do about the events of the previous chapter. To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised that no one really saw it coming. I thought that I had done a good bit of foreshadowing, but I guess not. Also, I hope this explains why I spent so much time focusing on Draco and Astoria's relationship. I know the story's gone from being about just Scorpius and Rose to also being about Draco a lot as well, but that's just the way I felt the story needed to go.**

 **Anywho, the point is, Astoria is dead, and she won't be coming back to life. She's gone. For good. And no, that was NOT taken, stolen, or inspired from Astoria's death in the Cursed Child. I had this planned out long before TCC even came out.**

 **I'll have some more rambling/explaining at the end, so stay tuned for that. Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Scorpius had never been one for whistling. On most occasions, he found the habit to be incredibly irritating. Yet for the past two mornings, ever since his return to Hogwarts, Scorpius had found himself whistling cheerily as he got dressed, then made his way to breakfast. Everyone knew why, of course. Scorpius wasn't blind to the knowing twinkles in the eyes of Albus and the twins as he broke into a tune.

On the second morning, Scorpius's spirits hadn't dampened in the slightest. He led the way down to the Great Hall with a skip in his steps and a whistle on his lips, and his friends had to practically run to keep up with his swift pace. Scorpius immediately broke into a grin as he entered the Hall and spotted Rose waiting for them, a spot saved next to her just for him at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning," Rose greeted them with a warm smile as Scorpius hopped into the seat next to her. Albus and the twins had been banished to the other side of the table, where they promptly treated themselves to a hearty stack of waffles and bacon.

"I think it's more of a great morning, personally," Scorpius replied, then leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Rose's cheek. Her face quickly turned a bright shade of red, and she batted him away with her hand and a small giggle.

"Oh, stop it," she responded, although Scorpius noticed the spark lingering inside of her hazel eyes.

"Are you two going to be like this all the time?" asked Lorcan in a dry tone.

"That's typically the way it works when two people are in a relationship," Scorpius answered with a smirk.

"Which he knows nothing about, of course," Lysander jumped in.

"Oi!" Lorcan protested, giving his twin a playful shove.

"It's true," Rose agreed.

"So it is," said Albus.

"The vote's unanimous, mate," Scorpius added.

There was a moment of silence, and Lorcan looked completely and utterly defeated, his blue eyes crestfallen. Scorpius sensed that everyone was on the edge of losing it, but they held it together nonetheless. Then, Lorcan's mouth started to twitch ever so slightly. Simultaneously, all five of them burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

As breakfast progressed, Scorpius laughed and teased his friends, much like they had done in years past when Lucius hadn't been around. He couldn't explain it, but he felt… free. For the first time in his life, he sensed this wave of calm and utter peace wash over him. It was wonderful, and he never wanted it to end.

As it turned out, that breakfast was the last time Scorpius would feel such a thing for quite a while.

"Pst, look," Albus suddenly hissed, just as they were finishing up. "McGonagall's heading straight for us."

Scorpius didn't feel very concerned, but he glanced around anyway. Sure enough, the Headmistress was walking in between the tables, her gaze set very clearly on them. Scorpius swallowed hard. He had rarely, if ever seen McGonagall look so…distressed. A small pit of concern started to form in his stomach. She finally reached their table, but it was a moment before she spoke. Instead, her sharp gaze passed over each of them, before finally settling on him.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said quietly. "I need you to come with me." All around the Great Hall, students were turning to look towards them. Scorpius's heart started to pound.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he stammered, exchanging a worried glance with Rose, who's eyes were brimming with concern.

Stumbling nervously to his feet, Scorpius did his best to ignore the stares and murmurs as he followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall. When they had finally made it out into a more secluded area, Scorpius scurried to catch up with the Headmistress.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised when she kept walking.

"Just come with me, Scorpius," was all McGonagall would say. Scorpius raised his eyebrows in confusion. McGonagall had never called him by his first name before.

Seeing no other course of action, Scorpius resigned himself to following McGonagall as she led him through the castle. He could hear the hallways start to hum with life as students began to head off to their first classes of the day. Scorpius gulped, his mind racing.

It didn't take long for him to figure out that they were heading for the Headmaster's Tower. Scorpius was certain he would break into a sweat at any moment now. His heartbeat had accelerated far beyond normal.

When they reached the gargoyle statue that signaled the entrance to the Headmaster's Office, McGonagall leaned close to the statue, then uttered a password that Scorpius couldn't quite make out. The Gargoyle instantly swung outwards, revealing the stone staircase behind it. Perhaps the greatest shock came next, when McGonagall stepped back and uttered a series of words that Scorpius hadn't been expecting at all.

"Your father's waiting for you," she said in a surprisingly gentle tone as she gestured for Scorpius to take the staircase to her office.

"What?" Scorpius replied, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What's he doing here? What happened?" McGonagall's eyes glimmered slightly in sadness; something else that Scorpius had never seen before.

"It's best if you hear it from him," she murmured. The nervous knot in his stomach started to wind itself even tighter.

The curiosity got the best of him, and Scorpius scrambled up the staircase as quickly as he could. He entered the Headmaster's Office, a large, spacious room with may portraits, books, and other odds and ends. Due to the size of the room, it was a moment before he spotted Draco. When he did, his heart nearly stopped beating.

His father was sitting in a nearby armchair, leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs and his hands clasped together firmly. What was alarming, however, was Draco's appearance. His hair was a disaster. His skin was pale, his eyes red and bloodshot. His clothes were perhaps the most horrifying thing; they were rumpled beyond belief, and his white, button-down shirt was splattered with a dull, brownish-red stain that could only be one thing. Scorpius's mouth dropped open, but it was a minute before any words came out.

"Dad?" he finally managed to croak out. Draco, who had been so consumed with his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Scorpius's entrance, slowly raised his bowed head and looked at his son.

And that was when Scorpius knew what was wrong.

He had never seen his father so distraught. Draco's grey eyes were bleak, and void of all signs of life. Deep inside of them lurked a sorrow unlike anything Scorpius had ever felt. It was nearly overwhelming to even glance into their ashen depths. Scorpius knew there was only one thing that could ever cause his father such pain.

"M-Mum?" Scorpius asked, knowing full well what the answer already was. Tears formed inside of his eyes, mimicking those that had welled up in his father's.

"I'm sorry," Draco said hoarsely, shakily standing to his feet as tears fell down his haggard face.

"No," Scorpius whispered, shaking his head. He refused to believe it. "No, that…that can't…she can't…"

"She's gone," Draco responded in a quiet tone. "Lucius…he…" he went on before his voice cracked, and he looked away briefly. "I'm…I'm so, so sorry."

"No," Scorpius repeated, scarcely even noticed as his chest started to throb and ache, tears cascading down his cheeks. All at once, it crashed over him like a tidal wave. A sorrow and pain that drove itself so deeply into him that he nearly fell over beneath its crushing, unbearable weight.

His mother was dead.

Before he knew what was even happening, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Then Draco was crushing him in a tight embrace, weeping quietly as well. Scorpius held onto him with all his might, burying his face in his father's blood-stained shoulder. They stayed that way for a long while, until all their tears were spent.

When Scorpius finally pulled away, wiping the dampness from his cheeks, he suddenly felt something else boiling inside of him. He could sense it starting to fester deep within. It quickly started to come to surface, but Scorpius hastily pushed it down.

Instead, he followed his father over to a sofa, where they sat down side by side. Draco slowly, and tearfully, began the story, explaining piece by piece what had transpired. He recounted how he and Astoria had been enjoying a quiet evening together, when Lucius had stormed in, then struck her down with a simple spell. Scorpius sensed that his father was leaving out some of the more graphic details, but that was likely for his own sake rather than Scorpius's.

When Draco had finished, there was a long pause. Scorpius swallowed, blinking back a fresh wave of tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Where is he?" he inquired in a hushed tone. "Where's Lucius?" His father hesitated.

"He apparated before I could catch him," he answered tentatively. Scorpius closed his eyes briefly, the sense of horror returning in full force.

"So, we don't have any idea where he could possibly be," he stated simply, his voice both flat and frustrated.

Scorpius felt a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced sideways to see his father's eyes no longer filled with tears. Instead, they had morphed into orbs of iron, strengthened with resolve and glowing with a fury and a rage that almost made Scorpius think of Lucius himself. He gulped at the sight of such strong emotion.

"I will find him," Draco assured him, his tone simple, but hard.

"Will you kill him?" Scorpius asked quietly, not entirely sure what he wanted the answer to be. His father's answer was just as perplexing.

"No," Draco replied without a second of hesitation. "I'm going to make him beg me to."

* * *

Rose sat in silence from the top of the front steps of Hogwarts, watching out of the corner of her eye. Scorpius was sitting beside her, a small suitcase lying on the step below. Rose bit her lip, tears starting to fill her eyes as she studied him.

His grey eyes, that had been so jovial and happy earlier this morning, were dull and lifeless. His face was expressionless, but it was quite apparent to Rose the pain he must have been feeling deep inside. Scorpius hadn't even said a word since returning from the Headmaster's Office with McGonagall and his father. In the end, McGonagall had been the one to pull her aside and inform her of the terrible news. Rose could still scarcely believe it. She didn't even know what to say to Scorpius.

Rose gazed down at their conjoined hands. While Draco and McGonagall were sorting out an arrangement for Scorpius to come home for a few days, the two of them had been ushered outside to get some fresh air. Scorpius had silently taken her hand as soon as they were seated on the steps, and he hadn't let go since.

"I'm sorry," Rose finally said, her voice soft. She knew it wasn't enough. Those two simple words were paltry, and meaningless in the face of this tragedy.

Scorpius didn't reply. Rose hadn't been expecting him to, but it still broke her heart to glance sideways and see the steady stream of silent tears falling down his cheeks. His stared off into the distance, his eyes not focused on anything. He was lost inside his own mind, drowning within his private thoughts. Rose felt a few of her own tears sliding down her face, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Scorpius?" a deep voice came from behind them. Rose swiveled around to see Draco and McGonagall standing a few feet away. "We're leaving now, if that's alright," Draco continued as Scorpius turned around a bit more slowly. Scorpius nodded, and hesitantly stood to his feet. Rose followed suit, swallowing hard as he released her hand.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, both of you," said McGonagall as Scorpius grabbed his suitcase.

"Thank you," Draco responded with a short nod of his head, but his tone was clipped and his sharp gaze was glowering, to say the least.

"Rose."

A burst of surprise shot through her. It was the first word Rose had heard Scorpius say since breakfast. She felt her heart ache as he lifted his head, gazing at her with tear-laden eyes. She rushed forward, throwing her arms around him and embracing him more tightly than she ever had. Scorpius returned the hug with equal force.

"I'll see you soon," Rose whispered assuredly as she reluctantly backed away. Scorpius looked like he wanted to say something, but instead, he merely nodded.

Rose watched sorrowfully as Scorpius followed his father down the marble steps. She sniffled, wiping away the tears as her best friend stumbled away. Little to her surprise, the tears were quickly replaced by new ones.

"He didn't deserve this," she found herself saying to McGonagall, who was still standing close by.

"Neither of them did," the Headmistress agreed. There was a slight pause before McGonagall continued. "Scorpius will need time to grieve," she said, turning to face Rose. There was a rare spark of genuine, heartfelt concern inside of McGonagall's eyes. "But don't give up on him." Rose nodded thoughtfully.

"I just…I don't know if he'll still want me after this," she admitted. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure why she was being so upfront with the Headmistress about all of this, but she couldn't stop the words from pouring out. To her surprise, McGonagall reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes glowing sympathetically.

"Miss Weasley," she began. "Scorpius needs you now more than he ever has. He just lost his mother. He shouldn't have to lose you as well."

"I suppose," Rose agreed carefully. "But I know him, and I know what he's thinking right now. And that's what scares me the most." McGonagall tilted her grey-haired head to the side.

"And what do you believe he's thinking?" she queried.

"He's thinking that this entire thing is his fault," Rose explained.

"I see," McGonagall responded before adding: "And do you believe that to be true?" Rose sighed quietly, staring off into the distance.

"Actually," she replied. "I think it may have been mine."

 **A/N: Alright, so for this chapter we got to see the immediate reactions. Going from here, we'll delve into the long-term implications and consequences of Astoria's death. In case it wasn't already obvious, sixth year isn't going to be as happy and cheerful as some of you may have expected or wanted. It's gonna be pretty intense, and downright brutal at times. We'll see a lot of the characters, Draco most of all, in some pretty dark places as they deal with Astoria's demise.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, as always! Please review if you get a chance, I'd love to hear your thoughts! And also, I'll be on vacation all of next week, so if I don't get another update before I leave, don't freak out if I go a week and a half without posting another chapter. I will be back as soon as possible, though! Until next time, peace out and may the Force be with you all – Skywalker**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. My grandfather passed away a little over a week ago, so the past 10 days or so have been pretty hectic, both physically and emotionally. Due to that, I had a hard time writing this chapter. Originally, I had planned on devoting this one to Astoria's funeral, but with all of the stuff happening with my grandpa, I just couldn't make it work, and I really needed a break from this story, but more on that later.**

 **For now, enjoy the latest chapter. It's a little short, and in the end I decided to skip the funeral, but I hope you guys like it!**

Slivers of moonlight crept through the emerald curtains of the Malfoy's sitting room. Scorpius sat on the left side of the sofa, his legs crossed as his fingers fiddled absentmindedly with the bottom of his tie. His grey eyes were blank and expressionless as they gazed across the room, staring through the glass panes into the darkness of the night.

It wasn't until the sound of footsteps echoed through the room that Scorpius blinked, glancing over his shoulder to see his father approaching. He was dressed in similar apparel; a black suit with a matching tie. Scorpius gulped as his father sat down next to him.

A few moments of silence passed. Scorpius was content to let it stay that way. Today had been rather draining, with his mother's funeral, and he wasn't in a particularly talkative mood.

"How are you?" his father finally asked, breaking the silence. Scorpius didn't say anything at first. His mind, so jumbled by its own tumultuous thoughts, was having trouble forming coherent sentences.

"I miss her," he managed to croak out. In the end, he had subconsciously said these things, just as he had done everything else for the past several days. Nothing felt real. It was like a nightmare of the most ghastly, atrocious proportions, and Scorpius could only hope that any moment now he would wake up and discover that everything he was experiencing had simply been an illusion.

"I do too," Draco responded heavily, and Scorpius gazed sideways to see the all-too familiar sorrow dwelling within the ashen depths of his father's gaze. A few more minutes of silence passed, and then Scorpius couldn't keep it in any longer.

"This is all my fault," he mumbled, staring sullenly at the floor. He could sense his father turning to him in shock, but he went on nonetheless. "If I had just stayed away from Rose, none of this would have happened."

"Scorpius," Draco began in a careful tone, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is _not_ your fault." Scorpius brushed his father's hand away, standing to his feet.

"Yes, it is," he argued in an angry voice, glaring daggers at his father as he marched back and forth in front of the sofa. "I was stupid enough to think that Lucius would just back off, and now Mum's gone!" Draco sighed, reluctantly standing to his feet as well. Scorpius couldn't help but notice the way his father's hands were trembling; they had been doing that ever since Scorpius had first heard.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Scorpius," said Draco, glancing at him with pain-filled eyes. "I swear to you, this wasn't your fault."

"Then whose was it?" Scorpius exclaimed, his voice raw as he struggled to hold back tears. His father hesitated.

"It was mine," he answered quietly, looking away. Scorpius swallowed the lump in his throat as Draco continued. "I…I should have sent her away. I knew that Lucius would come after her, and I was foolish enough to think that I could protect her." Stepping forward, Draco placed both hands on Scorpius's shoulders staring directly into his eyes. "This was my fault," he said hoarsely, a few stray tears dripping down his cheeks. "Don't blame yourself, or Rose, or anyone."

Scorpius drew in a deep breath. The pressure inside of his stomach had deflated slightly at the reassuring words of his father. He knew, however, in his heart of hearts, that Draco was wrong.

"No," Scorpius replied, and his father's eyebrows quirked upward ever so slightly. "This isn't your fault either," he went on, his voice hardening with resolve. "This was Lucius's fault, and his alone." Draco looked surprised at his strong words, and he didn't appear to be entirely convinced either, but he nodded slowly regardless.

"I didn't want to tell you today, what with the…" he paused, scratching the back of his neck. "The funeral," he continued with a faraway look in his eyes. "But I have a meeting with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after you leave for Hogwarts." Now it was time for Scorpius to raise his eyebrows.

"Do they know where Lucius is?" he queried. Draco shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "That's why we're meeting." Again, Draco took a moment to glance into Scorpius's eyes. "But I promise you, Scorpius. We _will_ find him, and I will put an end to all of this." Scorpius felt a shiver run down his spine. The unbridled rage that festered inside of his father's eyes was unnerving, and, dare he even think it… a bit familiar.

* * *

"Rose, would you just listen to me –"

"I know I'm right, Albus," Rose interrupted her cousin for fourth time. Albus sighed from across the table nestled in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"For the hundredth time, this wasn't your fault," he murmured. Rose shook her head adamantly, her bloodshot, hazel eyes as wide as saucers. Her cheeks were pale and stained with the damp remnants of tears, and she knew without even looking in a mirror that she must have looked positively awful.

"I pushed Scorpius too far," she argued, glancing down at the table as she twiddled her trembling thumbs together. "I-I underestimated Lucius, and now his mother's dead." Rose gulped back a fresh wave of tears as Albus reached across the table and enveloped her hands with one of his own.

"The only person to blame is Lucius," he replied, and Rose found her gaze traveling up to meet his. Her cousin's green eyes were sorrowful, but gentle all the same. "Look, I know you're doing this because you don't want to see Scorpius blaming himself," Albus continued. "But taking all of that blame on yourself isn't right either." Rose swallowed hard.

"I just know that if we had stayed away from each other, none of this would have happened," she responded.

"You don't know that," Albus reminded her. "Scorpius could have met another half-blood."

"He wouldn't even look at me during the funeral," Rose mumbled sadly.

"He's mourning, Rose," said Albus. "He'll be back at Hogwarts tomorrow, and then you two can talk. And for Merlin's sake, don't even think about leaving him after this. He needs you now more than ever." Rose chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, then quietly replied:

"I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

Draco paced impatiently along the tiled floor, grinding his teeth together as he clenched his hands into fists. The second floor of the Ministry of Magic wasn't very crowded this time of morning, but Draco still felt somewhat trapped as he marched up and down the short hallway. He had never been particularly fond of this place.

The door swung open to the office entitled Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A familiar head of jet-black hair peered out, followed by an arm that motioned to Draco.

"Come in," beckoned Harry Potter. Draco needed no further convincing, and swept into the spacious office behind Harry. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Harry continued, looking quite frazzled as he took a seat behind his desk and pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He pushed aside some of papers that littered the top of his wooden desk, then leaned forward, waiting until Draco had taken a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "And I'm very sorry to hear about Astoria," Harry concluded, his green eyes wary, but sympathetic. "She seemed like a wonderful woman." Draco nodded stiffly.

"She was," he murmured. There was an awkward pause, then Draco cleared his throat. "I think we both know why I'm here," he went on, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I assure you, we're doing everything we can to find Lucius," Harry replied. Draco snorted.

"He's a former Death Eater, and he's well-versed in some of the darkest magic known to the wizarding world," he responded bluntly. "This isn't some petty criminal."

"Look, Draco," said Harry, clearly being cautious as he selected his words. "I understand that you're grieving, and that you want Lucius to be found as speedily as possible. Believe me, we all do. Even the Minister's eager to clear this up –"

"Then you need to let me help," Draco interjected. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"I appreciate the offer," he began. "But you're not exactly a qualified Auror, and –"

"I'm his son," Draco interrupted once more, leaning forward in his uncomfortable chair. He glared right into Harry's eyes. "If anyone can help you track him down, it's me."

"I understand that," Harry responded. "But are you sure you can handle this? Pardon me for being blunt, but clearly you're still quite emotional over what happened."

"He killed my wife," Draco growled, standing to his feet and gripping the edge of Harry's desk. "Of course, I'm emotional. But trust me when I say this," said Draco, his voice as hard as steel. "I will tear apart every city, every town, and every far-flung village. I won't stop until I find him, and though I'd prefer to do it with the cooperation and assistance of your Department, I'll do it on my own if I have to."

There was a moment of silence as Harry contemplated his words. Draco waited, refusing to break his gaze. Harry finally let out a long sigh.

"Alright," he relented. Draco breathed out in relief. "But," Harry continued as he stood to his feet. "I'm getting someone from the Auror Department to supervise you. I don't want to hear of you going out searching on your own, you understand me?" Draco hesitated.

"Fine," he grumbled reluctantly. Harry nodded in satisfaction, then led the way towards the door. "Who's my 'supervisor'?" Draco inquired tartly.

"Oh, he actually retired from the Department," Harry explained. "But for this occasion, I'll bring him back in." Draco rolled his eyes as he followed him to the door.

"Yes, but _who_ is it?" Harry glanced over his shoulder, a barely perceptible twinkle of amusement in his emerald eyes.

"An old friend."

 **A/N: There ya have it! Sorry, I know it's short. Next chapter will be a bit longer, and I have some exciting stuff planned ;)**

 **Now, as I mentioned earlier, I did take a quick break from this story. During that break, I went ahead and wrote the prologue for that dystopian/futuristic HP fanfiction I was talking about a while back. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could go to my profile and check it out and let me know what you think! I won't be writing anymore of it until I'm done with this story, but I'd still love any feedback! :D**

 **Alright, I'm done rambling and self-advertising xD Thanks as always for reading, and please leave a review if it's not too much trouble! Double thanks for being awesome, loyal followers, so may the Force be with you all! -Skywalker.**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry again for the delay! Life's been super hectic lately.**

 **Thank you guys for all of the kind reviews, and thanks to everyone who went and read the prologue for my new HP fanfiction that I'll be writing once I'm done with this one (so go check it out if you haven't already!). And as always, thanks to all my loyal followers. You guys are seriously the best :)**

 **I don't really have much to say about this chapter, so I guess just enjoy it as best as you can! :D**

The nervous knots inside of Rose's stomach wound tighter and tighter as she sat at the Gryffindor table inside the Great Hall. Her breakfast stared up at her from its plate, mocking her as she poked the untouched food half-heartedly with a fork. Time after time, she resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder and look to the entrance.

"He'll be here soon, Rose," a reassuring voice came from the other side of the table. Rose sighed, giving Albus an exasperated glare.

"I know," she mumbled, twirling a lock of ginger hair around her finger as a means of distracting herself.

It was a few minutes later when Albus cleared his throat. Rose's head shot upward, and Albus jerked his head to motion behind her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rose whirled around to see Scorpius walking in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table, heading straight for them.

Her first thought was that he looked terrible. His clothes were wrinkled, and his skin pale. His hair silver hair seemed lackluster and messy, and even from a distance she could see his bleak, dull eyes.

A hush seemed to spread over the Great Hall. Nearly all eyes were on Scorpius. Rose heard the whispers and murmurs that floated through the air, but decided to ignore them. Instead, she waited nervously while Scorpius approached. She chanced a glance into his eyes once more, and noticed how bloodshot they were.

As he halted beside her, all the words Rose had wanted to say escaped her. Nothing seemed right. Luckily for her, Scorpius spoke first. His voice was low, and scratchy, but he managed to croak out a few words.

"We should talk," was all he said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he gazed down at the floor. Rose nodded in response, hastily pushing her chair back and standing to her feet. She spotted Scorpius giving Albus and the twins a nod of acknowledgment before he gently grabbed her arm.

She continued to ignore the hushed whispers that came from all over the Great Hall as she was led by Scorpius back to the entrance. Every footstep on the tiled floor felt as if slabs of iron were fastened to the bottom of her shoes, weighing her down. Still, Rose managed to keep walking. When they had exited the Great Hall, Scorpius led them down a small hallway, then opened the door to an abandoned classroom and ushered her inside, releasing her arm.

No sooner had the door latched shut when Scorpius pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping himself around her and holding her close. Rose threw her arms around his waist, returning the hug with equal intensity. She felt tears brimming inside of her eyes as she breathed in his familiar, woodscy scent that she had missed so dearly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely, unable to keep the tears at bay. They spilled onto her cheeks like a flood crashing over a crumpled dam, and before she knew it, she was clutching Scorpius as sobs racked her body. "I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Rose," Scorpius murmured, pulling away. Through her tears, Rose noticed the concerned look on his face. Before he could say anything further, however, the words Rose had dreaded saying burst forth.

"I-I shouldn't have pushed you," she stammered.

"Rose," Scorpius repeated in a firmer tone, although tears had begun to form inside of his grey eyes as well. "This wasn't your fault," he assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders in a futile attempt to comfort her.

"If I had just stayed away from you, then none of this would have happened, and she might still be alive, a-and –"

"Stop," Scorpius interrupted, his voice raw. He raised a trembling hand to cradle her cheek, and Rose was forced to meet his sorrowful gaze. "This was _not_ your fault," he said in a resolute tone, a few tears daring to fall down his pale cheeks. "This was Lucius's fault, plain and simple." Rose gulped, struggling to hold back more tears. "You understand me?" Scorpius continued, his eyes piercing into hers. "This was his fault, not yours." Rose reluctantly nodded, at a loss for words.

In response, Scorpius embraced her again. Rose answered in kind. They stood that way for several minutes, silent tears gliding down their cheeks as they held one another.

When Rose had spent all her tears, she hesitantly backed away. Wiping the dampness from her cheeks, she turned her gaze to Scorpius yet again.

"How are you…holding up?" she inquired tentatively, uncertain of what exactly she should see. Scorpius let out a deep breath.

"I…I don't really know," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "I keep thinking this is all just a nightmare, and any moment I'm going to wake up. It's…it's so…surreal."

"I can't imagine what you're going through," Rose remarked thoughtfully.

"Look," Scorpius replied after a moment of contemplative silence. He met her eyes once more, and this time they were imploring her. "I don't know why any of this is happening. I don't know how I'm possibly going to move on from this. I don't even know where Lucius is. But," Scorpius paused, reaching out and taking both of Rose's hands. She felt a tingle run down her spine at the amount of emotion swirling in the ashen depths of his eyes. "What I do know, is that I need you." He stepped closer, his fingers intertwining with hers. "Because I don't think I can do this without you," he finished in a quiet voice, laced with desperation. Rose felt even more tears pricking her eyes at the sound.

"If…if you're certain you want me," she responded carefully. Scorpius somehow managed to crack a small, sad smile.

"Of course, I do," he answered softly, pressing a tender kiss onto her brow. Rose felt the knots in her stomach finally start to unwind, leaving her with a sense of relief.

"Then we'll get through this," she said in the strongest voice she could muster, squeezing his hands reassuringly. "Together."

* * *

"You're joking."

Draco felt an odd mixture of shock, disbelief, and pure irritation as he openly gaped at the man sliding into the seat across from him. He clamped his mouth shut and clenched his teeth together to keep from letting out a groan. Harry, who was seated next to him, had an amused twinkle in his green eyes that made Draco want to smack him into the next century.

"That was more my brothers' forte," said Ron Weasley as he leaned back into his chair. He had to speak a bit louder than normal to be heard over the upbeat music playing throughout the Leaky Cauldron. "And trust me, Harry had to beg to get me to do this," Ron added.

"I really did," Harry concurred.

"So, I have Weasley here as my 'supervisor'?" Draco scoffed, the annoyance in his tone clear.

"Yes, you do," Harry answered, giving Draco a look of warning. "I can't spare anyone from the department at the moment, so you two will have to find a way to work together." Draco let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine," he grumbled in a resigned tone, reluctantly opened his eyes once more. Ron and Harry both nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, I'll go get us some butterbeer before we begin," Harry stated simply, pushing his chair back and rising to his feet. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as the black-haired man strode off to the bar, leaving him alone with Ron.

There was an awkward, stilted silence before Ron cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about Astoria," he said, obviously selecting his words with care. Draco nodded stiffly.

"Thanks," he responded in a gruff tone, looking down as he drummed his fingers lightly against the surface of the table.

"Look," Ron continued after another long pause. Draco held back another sigh, reluctantly dragging his gaze back to Ron. "I know we've never got on well, but we might as well face the facts. One of those facts is that my daughter is wrapped up in all of this, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I doubt Lucius will go to Hogwarts," Draco assured him.

"But you can't be sure," Ron pointed out. "And if he does, there's no telling what he may do, to Scorpius _or_ Rose."

"They know the risks, trust me," Draco reminded him. "And considering the lengths they've gone to in the past, I don't think we could stop them from being together if they decide that's what they really want." Now it was Ron's turn to sigh. He ran a hand through his ginger hair, then leaned forward and propped his elbows on the edge of the table.

"If someone had told me ten years ago that my daughter would fall in love with a Malfoy, I would have said they were positively mental," he said thoughtfully. Draco nearly smirked, but couldn't find the strength within himself. Instead, he merely shook his head ruefully.

"I know the feeling," he murmured.

Before either of them could continue, however, Harry returned bearing three mugs of Butterbeer. He set one in front of each of them, then settled back into his own chair. Scooting back to the table, he glanced in between the two of them, clearing his throat.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

* * *

Regardless of how hard he tried, Scorpius couldn't pay attention as Professor Slughorn rambled on and on about the Shrinking Potion. His quill pen was poised above his blank sheet of parchment, but his mind refused to concentrate enough to scribble even a word. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on the clock above the Professor's desk, watching as the two hands moved at an agonizingly slow pace.

Although he ignored them, Scorpius wasn't blind to the glances and quiet whispers emanating from all throughout the room. Granted, it had been only a day since his return to Hogwarts, but he still wished that his classmates would stop staring at him as if he wouldn't notice. Every minute out here in the open made him want to run to the nearest broom closet and hide for a week.

When Slughorn finally dismissed them, Scorpius breathed out heavily in relief. He had never wanted to leave a classroom as quickly as he did now. Jamming his books and parchment into his bookbag, he then slung the pack over his shoulder and headed directly for the door. He heard two familiar pairs of footsteps behind him, and slowed his pace as Rose and Albus joined him on both sides.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Rose remarked as they walked down the hallway, her hazel eyes wide in concern.

"I'm just ready to get these classes over with," Scorpius replied. He knew it was a lame excuse, but he suspected this his two closest friends weren't going to argue with him.

"We're here if you need anything, mate," said Albus, giving him a hearty clap on the shoulder. Scorpius tried to smile, but couldn't manage such a daunting feat.

"Thanks," he murmured appreciatively.

Rose and Albus went on, changing the topic to an upcoming essay they had all been assigned for Transfiguration. Scorpius tried to participate, but in the end, he was happy to let them take over the conversation. Before they finished navigating their way down to Defence Against the Dark Arts, however, they were interrupted by a loud voice from behind them.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

All three of them froze. Scorpius sighed lightly, then slowly pivoted around to face the one and only Peter Jenkins. The older boy, who had been appointed Head Boy, was standing only a few feet away. His brown eyes were unreadable, but Scorpius had the sneaking sensation that his intentions weren't kind. He had always gotten the feeling that Peter didn't like him very much.

"Yeah?" Scorpius asked carefully, swallowing nervously. All around them, students were stopping, waiting quietly with anticipation to see what would transpire.

"I heard about your Mum," Peter replied in a mocking tone, his eyes starting to glimmer. Scorpius gritted his teeth together in irritation.

"Shove off, Jenkins," Albus spoke up, clearly as perturbed as Scorpius was.

"Oh no," Peter continued. "It's a shame, really."

"Let's go," Rose murmured, taking Scorpius's arm and turning him away. Scorpius reluctantly complied, balling his hands into fists as he started to walk back down the hall.

"She deserved it, you know!" Peter called after her. Scorpius stopped walking. Silence spread through the corridor. "For marrying a traitor, that is."

Scorpius suddenly found himself whirling back around, yanking his arm away from Rose's grip. Before he could stop himself, or even pause to think, he was marching back to Peter, who had an arrogant smirk plastered all over his face. Ignoring the cries of Rose and Albus, Scorpius grabbed Peter by the front of his robes with one hand, and with the other, slammed a fist directly into the boy's nose. Peter staggered backwards, yelling in pain as blood began to dribble from his nostrils.

But Scorpius wasn't finished. With a cry of both rage and pain, he lunged forward again, although Peter was a bit more prepared this time. He raised his arm in an attempt to stop Scorpius's blows, but it was in vain. As the fury pummeled through Scorpius's veins, he pounded his fists into Peter with equal ferocity. He didn't care where his blows fell, as long as they inflicted some sort of pain. Peter fought back, managing to land a few shots, but they were feeble compared to Scorpius's.

Scorpius vaguely registered the sounds of students around him, shouting for him to stop, but their cries all sounded distant to him. Everything seemed to become a blur as he hit Peter again and again, until finally, Peter lay on the floor, his face a bloodied mess. Scorpius was on top of him, refusing to stop as his anger fueled his fists.

Then finally, a familiar voice broke through the barrier his rage had set in place.

" _Scorpius, stop!_ "

His fist halted in midair. Scorpius felt hands grabbing his shoulders, pulling him off of Peter. He struggled at first, then finally relented at the sound of Rose and Albus's voices, telling him that Peter had had enough. The fury that bubbled inside of him was starting to lessen ever so slightly.

Scorpius staggered to his feet, glancing at his two friends. Their eyes were wide in shock, as if they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Scorpius gulped, then turned back to Peter.

The Head Boy lay motionless on the ground, although his swollen, heavily bruised eyes were cracked open. His robes were torn down the front, and his chest was rising and falling quite rapidly. His face was hardly recognizable underneath all the blood. Students were crowding around him, wiping the blood from his nostrils so he could breathe. A few scurried away to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

Scorpius realized his hands were shaking violently. He looked down, and saw they were caked with blood. And then it hit him. The rage seemed to disappear in a flash. In its place, a sickening feeling of horror crashed over him. It was so strong that he couldn't even hear Rose asking him if he was alright, or Albus muttering that the 'no-good hotshot deserved it'. Instead, only one thought seemed to rise above the others inside of Scorpius's mind;

What had he just done?

 **A/N: I gotta admit, I had a lot of fun writing that last bit xD I know Peter seemed a little bit more of a jerk than he did in the past, but I really wanted him and Scorpy to get in a fight, so I just rolled with it. Plus I think Scorpy needed to let off some steam.**

 **Anywho, thanks as always for reading, and please review and let me know what you think! :D Next chapter will feature McGonagall being a boss, and other exciting things that I'll probably make up on the spot because that's what I do 90% of the time! See ya then, and may the Force be with you all! -Skywalker**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Hey guys! I have some rambling to do, so buckle up.**

 **Firstly: within the past week, I have gone back and re-read this entire story, from the first chapter to the most recent one. After that experience, I feel like I need to thank you guys for enduring all the horrible writing, cheesy dialogue, and numerous plot-holes. I know this story hasn't been perfect, and it makes me so happy that people still follow it and actually care. So, thank you, everyone! I know I say that a lot, but honestly, I would have given up on this story a long time ago if y'all hadn't been so supportive and encouraging. You guys are seriously the best! :)**

 **Secondly…actually I don't think I have a second thing. Or maybe I'm just forgetting it. I'll probably remember as soon as I finish posting :P**

 **Alright, so this chapter isn't overly long, but enjoy it as best as you can!**

"He deserved it."

Even as the words left Rose's mouth, she couldn't help but doubt them. Glancing sideways, she saw that Scorpius was barely even paying attention. Instead, his grey eyes were fixed blankly on the floor upon which they sat outside of McGonagall's office, leaning up against the stone wall.

Rose chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip as silence followed her remark. Scorpius had hardly uttered a word since the fight yesterday afternoon. He had spent most of his time staring sullenly at his hands; he'd washed most of the blood off, but the skin was still raw and discolored where he had busted his knuckles open. As of yet, Rose had been unable to think of anything truly comforting to say.

The truth was, Rose still wasn't entirely sure what to make of what had transpired. On the one hand, she was furious with Peter for being so blatantly heartless. On the other, the sight of Scorpius pounding him to the floor had been a bit unnerving. Rose couldn't ever recall seeing such blind rage before in all her life. It was as if an entirely different person had emerged from somewhere deep inside Scorpius, and Rose didn't even want to think about the possibility of that person rearing its head again.

"I should have kept walking."

Rose's head shot in surprise, returning her gaze to Scorpius. He was still looking down at the floor, but his dull eyes were suddenly filled with unspeakable emotion. Rose reached over and placed a hand on his arm.

"He started it. He called your father a traitor," she reminded him in the gentlest tone she could muster, although Rose inwardly wondered whether she was trying to convince him, or herself.

"I know. And I'm still furious at him, believe me. But I could have ignored him," Scorpius pointed out, his voice quiet. "Or I could have stopped. I just…I don't know what happened. I'd never felt so angry before, it was like I couldn't even control myself anymore." There was a pause as Rose hastened to put her haphazard thoughts into words.

"Scorpius," she began carefully. "Considering what you've gone through, and what you're still going through, I think it's understandable that you were so upset –"

"This was more than just being upset," Scorpius interrupted. He finally tore his gaze from the floor, turning to face her with a haunted glimmer inside of his ashen eyes. "Something inside of me just snapped, and it was like I was someone else." Rose squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up so much," she replied. Scorpius shook his head slightly.

"What if it happens again, Rose?" he challenged. "What if I hurt someone else?" Scorpius paused, and his mouth hung open slightly before he continued in a shaky voice. "What if I hurt you?" Rose swallowed hard, her heart aching at the visible fear lurking inside of his grey eyes. "Rose, what…what if I'm becoming like _him_?" Rose felt her blood go cold. They both knew who he was talking about.

"That's not who you are," Rose assured him. "You're nothing like Lucius."

"I thought that too, before all of this happened," Scorpius murmured. "But yesterday…I-I just don't know anymore."

"Well," Rose responded, still clasping his arm. " _I_ know that we'll get through this together." Scorpius didn't look entirely convinced, but he took her hand and held onto it tightly. They fell into another lapse of companionable silence, which was quickly broken as the sound of footsteps approached. Rose and Scorpius scrambled to their feet in unison, each of them refusing to let go of the other's hand.

Madam Pomfrey rounded the corner and strode into the corridor, followed by Peter Jenkins. Rose stiffened at the sight of the Head Boy. Madam Pomfrey had healed most of the boy's cuts and gashes, but his face was still heavily bruised and swollen in many places. The scowl etched across his face was enough to make Rose shiver.

"McGonagall is waiting for you," said Madam Pomfrey, eyeing both of the boys with a distasteful look. "Mr. Malfoy, if you change your mind, you may come see me afterwards and I'll patch up your hands."

"I'll be alright," Scorpius replied quietly. Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows, giving his busted knuckles a quizzical glare.

"If you insist," she muttered tartly, then turned to Rose. "Miss Weasley, I'm certain you have a class to attend."

"Of course, ma'am," Rose said hastily. She gave Scorpius a quick look of reassurance, squeezing his hand comfortingly. He nodded gratefully, then released her.

Rose could feel Peter glaring at her as she sauntered past, but she ignored him and kept walking. As soon as she rounded the corner and entered a new hallway, however, she slowed her pace. Her thoughts finally caught up to her once more, and she let out a shaky breath. Regardless of what she had just told Scorpius, she couldn't shake the one nagging thought in the back of her mind;

What if it did happen again?

* * *

Scorpius's heart pounded relentlessly inside of his chest as he climbed the stairwell to McGonagall's office. Peter was a few steps ahead of him. The two of them hadn't said a word, but Scorpius could feel the tension mounting between them.

The Headmistress was waiting for them as they entered. She glanced up from a stack of papers atop her desk on the opposite side of the spacious room, peering at both of them with her wise, piercing green eyes. She cleared her throat, standing to her feet.

"Have a seat, boys," she said in an unreadable tone, gesturing to two armchairs that sat in front of her desk. Scorpius hesitantly followed Peter, sitting carefully in the left chair. Peter took the other chair, promptly crossing his arms over his chest. Scorpius gulped nervously, uncertain of what fate awaited him.

"Look, Headmistress," Peter began. "I –"

"Mr. Jenkins, I am well aware of what has transpired," McGonagall interrupted patiently, gracefully sitting back down in her chair. "It is my understanding that there was a serious altercation between the two of you yesterday afternoon, which resulted in you, Mr. Jenkins, being placed under Madam Pomfrey's care."

"Serious altercation?" Peter scoffed. "He could have killed me!"

"I must say, you're in remarkable health for someone who suffered such a close encounter with death," McGonagall said in a withering tone. Scorpius raised his eyebrows, surprised at such a dry remark from the Headmistress.

"He can't just get away with something like this!" Peter exclaimed in a furious tone.

"On the contrary, Mr. Jenkins," McGonagall replied. "I assure that Scorpius will be suitably punished for his actions." Her head swiveled ever so slightly, her intrusive gaze turning to Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you wish to say?" Scorpius frantically searched his mind for the proper words to say. In the end, he settled with the only thing that seemed right.

"He called my father a traitor," he began in a small voice. "For that, I won't apologize for the first punch." He straightened his shoulders, meeting Peter's eyes for the first time since their arrival in the office. Peter's face was etched in a grim frown, his brown eyes glowing angrily. "But," Scorpius continued. "I may have been a bit excessive in the moments that followed. And for that, I'm sorry." Peter snorted, but was quickly silenced by another look from McGonagall.

"I'm certain that Mr. Jenkins needs some time to ponder your apology, Mr. Malfoy," the Headmistress responded. Once again, her emerald eyes were unfathomable. "But I'm afraid that for circumstances such as these, an apology isn't quite good enough." Scorpius bit his lip anxiously, fiddling with the sleeves of his robes.

"Am I being expelled?" he asked quietly. McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Not at all," said the Headmistress. "But I am going to relieve you of all prefect duties for the remainder of the year. And you will have detention with Mr. Filch every night for the next month." Scorpius felt his heart sink, although he tried to console himself with the knowledge that it could have been far worse.

"I understand," he murmured, reluctantly unclasping the prefect badge from the front of his robe and setting it on the desk. McGonagall nodded in approval.

"Now, for you, Mr. Jenkins," she continued, her bright green eyes pivoting back to the Head Boy.

"Me?" Peter replied, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Yes, you," McGonagall responded tartly. "Did you, or did you not call his father a traitor?" she asked, her green eyes narrowing. Scorpius leaned back in his chair, both curious and content to watch this exchange unfold before him.

"Well, yes," Peter answered slowly. "But in all fairness, it's true –"

"And tell me," McGonagall continued dryly. "Were you alive during the War?"

"Well, no," Peter stammered. "But –"

"And have you personally met Draco Malfoy?"

"No," Peter admitted, finally starting to look defeated as irritation settled across the planes of his face.

"Then I would advise you not to speak so idly of things you clearly know little about," McGonagall replied. "Mr. Malfoy was a troubled man who made some serious mistakes, but it is not in my place, nor is it in yours, to judge him for those mistakes, nor is it in either of our places to hold Scorpius accountable for his father's actions. Is that understood?" Peter looked a bit dazed, as if he hadn't been expecting such blunt words.

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled, quite obviously gritting his teeth.

"Now," McGonagall continued. "Antagonizing a fellow student when he is clearly in a severe emotional state is not something I would have expected from you, and it is certainly not something I want to see in the Head Boy of Hogwarts. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to suspend your position as Head Boy until after Christmas. By then, I suspect you will have learned how to treat others with the respect they are due." Scorpius felt his mouth drop open slightly. He was in just as much shock as Peter was.

" _What?_ " the former Head Boy exclaimed angrily, standing to his feet. "This is ridiculous!" McGonagall, who didn't seem the least bit fazed at all, merely blinked up at Peter as he glowered at her from across the desk.

"Ridiculous or not, the decision had been made," she responded lightly. "I suggest you accept it." Peter, unable to think of a reply, simply glared at her in return. "You are dismissed," McGonagall finally said, breaking the stilted silence.

Peter whirled around and swiftly stomped out of the room in a huff. Scorpius waited until he had disappeared from view before starting to rise himself. McGonagall stopped him, however.

"I'd like to speak with you for a moment, Mr. Malfoy," said the Headmistress. Scorpius gulped, surprised, then slowly sat back down in the stiff armchair.

"Yes?" he replied nervously. To his even greater surprise, McGonagall hesitated; something he had rarely seen from her.

"I'll be frank with you," she went on in a careful tone, although she looked him straight in the eye. "I was never fond of your father. He was quite arrogant when he was here at Hogwarts, and I wasn't surprised when he turned out to be a Death Eater." Scorpius felt a small trickle of annoyance slip through his veins.

"He's never been perfect," he admitted.

"No," McGonagall agreed. "But you're nothing like he was, so he must have done something right eventually. I just don't like seeing you take the fall for his mistakes. Unfortunately, some people's minds and prejudices can't be changed." Scorpius nodded in agreement, thinking of those like Allison, who had always detested him simply because of his name. Still, he wasn't quite sure what McGonagall was getting at.

"What's your point, exactly?" he queried, tilting his head to the side. In perhaps the most unexpected gesture of the day, McGonagall gave him a smile; small, but genuine all the same.

"I suppose my point is, Mr. Malfoy," she answered. "That not all of us are prejudiced. You're a good student, Scorpius, and despite the circumstances of your visit here, I am proud to be your Headmistress." Scorpius blinked, shocked at such thoughtful words. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"T-thanks," he stammered. McGonagall nodded in response, her rare smile already starting to fade.

"Now, I trust that what transpired yesterday won't be happening again?" she inquired with a pointed look. Now it was Scorpius's turn to hesitate.

"I hope not," he replied truthfully. McGonagall's eyes turned sympathetic once more.

"Then don't let it," she responded gently. "Be better than those who came before you." Scorpius nodded as silence followed. "You're dismissed," McGonagall said at last, and Scorpius stood to his feet.

Before turning to leave, however, he pivoted back around to face the Headmistress.

"Look," he began. "Despite my father's past mistakes, he…he's a good man." McGonagall stared back at him, green eyes widening ever so slightly.

"I dearly hope so," she replied. "Otherwise your grandfather won't be living much longer."

Scorpius, taken aback by her words, blinked rapidly as his mind processed such a statement.

"Well, I-I should be going," he stuttered, giving McGonagall a brief nod. Without bothering to even wait for a response, he strode across the room to the exit, then stumbled down the stairwell.

When he had emerged in the hallway below, he stopped, leaning back against the wall. Running his bruised hands through his silver hair, he let out a long, shaky sigh. His heart had started to pound again, slamming inside of his chest as McGonagall's words echoed inside of his head. In the back of his mind, he recalled the promise his father had made; that he wouldn't just kill Lucius. He would make him beg for it.

The fear that had overtaken him earlier returned, this time nearly crippling in its intensity. He thought of the harsh, angry look that had dwelled in his father's eyes. It was a rage that was frighteningly reminiscent of the fury he had felt within himself yesterday. Scorpius shuddered at the next thought that dared to enter his muddled mess of a mind.

What if they were both becoming like Lucius?

 **A/N: Can I just say that I love McGonagall? I swear, she's probably my favorite character in the entire series.**

 **Ok, so I know we've sort of stepped away from the romance side of things for a bit and focused a lot on Scorpius and Draco, but I'm trying to start illustrating what I suppose the whole story is really about in the end. At this point, I think we all know that it's not just about Scorpius and Rose anymore, it's also about the Malfoy family in general, and more specifically, about how Draco wants to put the past behind him and begin a new era for his son. Initially, I wasn't really intending for this story to get so deep, but that's how it's ended up xD And I assure you, we'll be getting back to the romance soon.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Please review if it's not too much trouble, and let me know what you think! God bless, and may the Force be with you all! -Skywalker**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey everyone! Can't believe we're on chapter sixty 0_0 I really need to finish this.**

 **Anywho, sorry for the delay. I've been ridiculously busy lately, and I now have a job on top of everything else, which means I don't have as much time for writing. But I promise I'm still working on this story whenever I get the chance!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews, and I think we're over 300 now, so yay! You guys are the bestest! :D Enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:**

The Gryffindor Common Room was nearly empty as Scorpius sat with his friends in the farthest corner, spread out between two sofas and an armchair. It was late at night, and his tired, weary mind was scarcely capable of concentrating on the conversation taking placing around him. He could sense their perusing glances every now and then, and he would contribute a sentence or two before retreating into silence once more.

Over the past few weeks, Scorpius had been at a bit of a loss. Some days he felt the sorrow and pain like a crushing, unbearable weight that hung around his neck, dragging him down into a dark, lonely abyss. Others, he simply felt numb; as if all emotion had fled, leaving him empty and void. It was hard to say which was worse, but Scorpius was getting rather tired of both. More than anything, he just wanted to find the strength, hidden in some deep, unreachable place within himself, to be okay. Not happy, not perfect, because those things seemed impossible right now, but just okay.

"Scorpius?"

Jumping slightly, he turned sideways to see Rose giving him a concerned look with wide, hazel eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied, realizing he had completely zoned out of the conversation. He scooted across the sofa a few inches, closer to Rose.

"We're just wondering how you're holding up," said Albus from the sofa next to theirs, where he sat with Lorcan.

"And if you'd rather not talk about it, that's fine," Lysander piped up from the armchair.

"No, it's alright," Scorpius assured them, trying to inject a small hint of enthusiasm into his voice, and failing miserably. "I'm… well, I'm not really sure how I'm holding up, to be perfectly honest." Rose reached over and laid her hand atop his.

"We're all here for you if you ever need anything," she murmured, and the others were quick to agree. Scorpius nodded gratefully.

"I just… I don't really know how to move on, knowing that Lucius is still out there," Scorpius admitted. "He could still hurt someone. Who knows, he might even come here."

"About that…" Lorcan spoke up, exchanging a quick glance with his twin, who gave a barely perceptible nod.

"What have you two schemed up now?" Rose asked dryly.

"Just a way to make sure Lucius doesn't come within fifty feet of Scorpius," Lysander answered with an indignant glare. "No big deal or anything."

" _What?_ " Rose, Albus, and Scorpius exclaimed in unison. The twins grinned victoriously. Lorcan reached into his robes, then pulled out a neatly folded sheet of thick, browned parchment with a flourish.

"We present to you," he began.

"The second edition," Lorcan continued.

"Although not quite as sopihsticated as the original," Lysander added.

" _Of the Marauder's Map!_ " they finished together. Scorpius felt his jaw drop open, wondering if he could possibly have heard them correctly.

"That's impossible," Rose said flatly, voicing his exact thoughts.

"It's quite possible, my dear Rose," said Lorcan. "And after years and years of tremendous effort and hours of research, we managed to complete it." The blonde-headed boy pulled out his wand, placed the tip on the front fold of the parchment. "I solemnly swear on the lives of those who came before, that I am up to no good."

"Gotta be different from the original, after all," Lysander explained, noticing the perplexed expressions on everyone else's faces. "And give credit, of course."

Before any of them could respond, Lorcan unfolded the parchment. Scorpius followed Rose as she rushed over to get a look. They crowded around Lorcan, watching in awe at the map that had appeared on the paper. Enthralled, Scorpius gazed down at the map of Hogwarts as an endless stream of dots and names began to emerge, all of them moving constantly.

"I'm sure the map isn't quite as detailed as the first one," Lorcan remarked. "But the point is, now we'll be able to see if Lucius tries to come here!"

"We'd mostly given up on it back in fifth year," Lysander continued. "But after…well, after what happened at the beginning of year, we thought it might actually be useful now."

Scorpius blinked, staring at the twins in surprise. They looked back hopefully, blue eyes wide with anticipation as they awaited his reaction. A warmth spread through Scorpius.

"Y-you finished it for _me_?" he stammered, touched.

"That's what friends are for, silly," Lorcan reminded him with a smile, handing him the map. Scorpius took it tentatively, still amazed as he gazed down at the moving figures splattered across the parchment in disbelief.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully. "I mean it. This… this is incredible."

"Anytime, mate," said Lysander, clapping him on the back.

Scorpius nearly smiled, but even after something like this, he still couldn't find the strength. Instead, he increased his effort to join in the conversation. They quickly drifted back to topics such as schoolwork, Quidditch tryouts, and other things that were relatively meaningless, but pleasant to discuss nonetheless.

But regardless of how hard he tried, Scorpius couldn't seem to rid his troubled mind of its burdens.

* * *

 **One Month Later:**

"Checkmate," said Rose. She bit her lip, carefully gauging Scorpius's reaction as her rook galloped across the board to capture his king. Instead of the usual banter and array of insults, he gave a half-hearted sigh, his grey eyes gazing blankly at the board. He looked utterly spent, the exhaustion forming lines across his furrowed brow.

Rose opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, but after a moment of hesitation, she closed it again. He looked so glum, and she was certain he was getting rather weary of being asked such a question. Of course he wasn't alright. Nothing was alright.

"We can work on homework if you'd rather not play chess anymore," Rose continued.

"Sorry," Scorpius mumbled, his eyes focusing as he raised them to hers. "I was… well, I just had an idea, actually." Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise. That was something she hadn't heard from him in quite a while.

"Alright," she replied, resting her forearms on the edge of the table as she waited for him to go on.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Scorpius asked. Rose mentally recalled her prefect schedule, then slowly nodded.

"Yes, I believe so," she answered.

"Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement at, say, 7 o'clock?" Scorpius queried. Rose, more than a bit flummoxed, nodded again.

"Yes, but what on earth for?" she asked. Scorpius shook his head. To Rose's shock, his lips curled upward in the faintest, barest hint of a smile. It was the first time in weeks that she had seen him actually look…excited?

"It's a surprise," he murmured in a mysterious tone, then stood to his feet. Before leaving, however, he bent down close to her. "But wear something nice."

With that, he walked away and left Rose in a complete state of confusion and curiosity.

* * *

Rose smoothed her knee-length, black skirt as she approached the entrance to the Room of Requirement. She paused in front of a window to check her appearance one last time. Her ginger hair was down, framing her face simply. Her cream-colored blouse was a bit wrinkled, but she hadn't had time to iron it. Rose hastily straightened it as best as she could, but in the end Scorpius wouldn't care that much anyway.

After a minute or so, Rose was finally satisfied with her appearance. Still, she found herself hesitating. She wasn't any closer to figuring out why in Merlin's name Scorpius had wanted to meet her here tonight, or why he had asked her to dress like this. It all came as a surprise to her after seeing him be so distant for so long.

Drawing in a deep breath, Rose pushed aside the doubts that were littering her mind. She walked the remaining distance between her and the entrance, then promptly completed the proper steps to gain access to the magical door. Rose paused once more as her fingers wrapped around the brass handle. She swallowed hard, shaking her head to rid herself of the anxious knot that had started to form within her stomach. With her mind somewhat at ease, Rose slowly opened the door and stepped inside. A gasp escaped from in between her lips.

Gone was the room where she and Scorpius had normally met. In its place stood a smaller, elegant room. There was still a crackling fireplace on the far side, but instead of armchairs and a coffee table there was simply a wide, plush sofa.

The front side of the room, however, was adorned with a square table covered in a rich, red tablecloth, and two sets of china for dinner. In the middle of the table, four tall candles were flickering merrily. Rose noticed that there were candles all around, giving the room a warm, soft glow.

And then there was Scorpius. He had been sitting at the table, but he hastily stood to his feet as Rose had entered. Rose felt her breath catch in her throat. He wore a dark pair of jeans, then a blue button-up shirt that brough up the darker flecks of grey inside of his eyes. His silver hair had been combed, but it was still ruffled and messy in a few places. He looked quite handsome, and Rose couldn't help but smile as he approached.

"You look great," she said. Scorpius wore a similar expression of awe as he eyed her up and down.

"You look fantastic," he replied, wrapping her in a warm embrace. Rose felt her worries start to melt away as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck, relishing the feel of his arms around her.

They stayed that way for several moments, then slowly pulled away. Rose glanced up into his grey eyes, her curiosity returning in full force.

"So, what's this?" she said, gesturing to the splendor that surrounded them. Scorpius hesitated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ever since Mum passed," he began quietly, "Everything's just been so horrific. Every day, I feel so terrible and angry, or worse, I don't feel anything at all, and everything's just a blur. I'm just sick of it. I'm sick of all of it." The pain in his voice was apparent, and Rose felt her heart aching.

"Anything you need, I'll do it," she said, taking his hands in her own. To her surprise, Scorpius smiled. It was a sad, pitiful smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I was just wondering if maybe… maybe tonight, everything could just be okay?" the look in his eyes was filled with a hope and a longing unlike anything that Rose had seen in quite some time. "We won't talk about Lucius, or my parents, or anything that's been going on. It'll just be the two of us." Rose smiled back, squeezing his hands comfortingly.

"I'd like that," she murmured. Scorpius's smile widened, relief spreading through his ashen eyes.

"Well then, Miss Weasley," he responded, stepping back and motioning to the table. "Shall we begin?"

The next hour was the best thing that had happened to Rose since that first day of sixth year that seemed so long ago. She and Scorpius sat at the table, eating their meals of roasted chicken, potatoes, and other assorted varieties of food. Their conversation was light as they discussed everything from homework to the twins making it onto the Quidditch team. Rose could feel the nagging thoughts at the back of her mind, but for Scorpius's sake, she shoved aside all thoughts of Lucius and Scorpius's family situation. Instead, she focused on him alone.

"I just realized," Scorpius spoke up after they had finished dessert and were leaning back in their chairs. "I suppose this is our first date." Rose's eyes widened.

"You're right," she agreed, wonder trickling through her voice.

"There's a first," Scorpius said dryly, his eyes teasing her from across the table as a smirk etched itself across his face.

"That's not true, Malfoy," Rose answered indignantly. She struggled to hold back a grin. She had missed times like these.

"Hmm," was all Scorpius said in reply. He fell into a brief, contemplative silence, before suddenly leaping to his feet and bounding across the room in quick, excited steps. Rose noticed for the first time that near the fireplace, up against the wall, there was a small table with a record player sitting atop of it. She watched as Scorpius fiddled with it for a moment. Soon enough, soft music was playing and echoing through the room. Scorpius scurried back to the table, holding out his hand. "Dance?" he asked, his grey eyes imploring her. Rose felt her heart flutter ever so slightly.

"Oh, alright," she mumbled, taking his hand and rising to her feet. Scorpius grinned, and Rose's chest ached as he whisked her to a portion of the room that had no furniture and began swaying back and forth to the smooth rhythm of the music. He looked so happy; happier than she had seen him since before Astoria had died.

With Scorpius's strong arm holding her in place, and the music guiding them across the improvised dance floor, Rose felt a wave of peace wash over her. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted this; how much she had wanted everything to be alright for just this once. And now, dancing with Scorpius alone in this room, Rose felt more than alright. She felt… wonderful.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" she asked, meeting Scorpius's gaze. He thought over her question for a moment, then smiled softly.

"The Yule Ball," he answered.

"That was an interesting night," Rose remarked thoughtfully, smiling up at him as they continued to sway back and forth.

"That was a _long_ night," Scorpius corrected. Rose giggled as she recalled the memories.

"You must have hated all that dancing," she replied teasingly.

"I loved it, actually," Scorpius responded. Rose tilted her head to the side, perplexed.

"You looked so uncomfortable," she said. Scorpius glanced away, looking shy for some bizarre reason.

"Because I kept wanting to kiss you," he admitted quietly. Rose raised her eyebrows, her cheeks flaming slightly.

"Well, you almost did," she reminded him.

"'Almost' being the imperative word there," Scorpius said wryly. His gaze swiveled back to hers, his grey eyes penetrating deep into hers. Rose felt her heart start to pound as he pulled her closer. "But maybe I'll have better luck this time."

In an instant, Rose felt the air between them thicken. With every step of their dance, they were drawn closer and closer to each other, as if some unforeseen force was pushing them together. Rose swallowed hard, blushing furiously as Scorpius gazed deeply into her eyes, leaning towards her.

Then suddenly they were kissing. It was gentle and smooth, the softest of touches as Scorpius gently plied her lips apart with his own. Rose's chest stuttered, her heartbeat accelerating to an erratic pace. Warmth surged through her veins. It was as if everything that had gone unsaid between them was suddenly being shouted from the rooftops.

Rose wasn't sure how long it had lasted. All she knew was that when they pulled away, she was breathless. Scorpius leaned his forehead against hers, raising a shaky hand to run his thumb over her cheek. Rose was surprised to see tears welling inside of his eyes, and the familiar look of pain and sorrow that had haunted him for so long. She realized it was catching up to him, dragging him back down to the ground and reminding him that he couldn't escape.

She opened her mouth, but before Rose could say anything, Scorpius was kissing her again. This time, however, it was different. It was fiercely intense, filled with passion and pain alike. Rose could sense the desperation, and the hunger as he frantically tried to escape from everything that chased him. She knew what he was doing, and why, but she didn't have the heart to stop him. Scorpius framed her face gently in between his hands and stepped even closer. All coherent thoughts vanished from Rose, and heat spread through every inch of her body. She kissed him back with equal fervor, clutching the front of his shirt.

Soon, they were stumbling towards the sofa, refusing to break away from one another. Scorpius toppled onto the middle cushion, pulling Rose down onto his lap. He held onto her waist with trembling hands as Rose dug her fingers into his silver hair, their lips sliding eagerly over the other's. Everything around them seemed to blur into a haze, and all thought of reason and reality had ridden off into the sunset. They were drinking from one another with reckless abandon in a futile attempt to quench the thirst that lurked inside of them. They had never done anything like this before, and although it was terrifying, and perhaps a bit awkward at first, Rose told herself that it was alright and ignored the indignant voices trying to break through from the back of her head.

Somehow, Rose fell off of his lap and ended up sprawled across the couch on her back. She dragged Scorpius on top of her, their mouths clashing in a heavy kiss that knocked all common sense into the farthest reaches of her mind. Scorpius balanced himself a few inches above her, placing one hand above Rose's shoulder to brace himself while the other found its way to the hem of her blouse and ducked underneath the fabric, brushing against her pale skin and sending a shiver down her spine.

Uncertain of what to do, Rose found herself reaching up and fumbling clumsily with the buttons of his shirt, her shaking fingers struggling to loosen the blasted things. Eventually, she managed to rip them open, revealing his slender, but well-built chest. Rose felt Scorpius shudder against her as her fingers trailed down his bare abdomen. His lips suddenly left hers, blazing a path down her jaw before settling into the soft skin of the side of her neck.

Rose closed her eyes once again, savoring the pleasurable sensations that were raging like a wildfire inside of her. It was thrilling, and unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her trembling body made that rather apparent, and so did Scorpius's. Her hands returned to the back of his head, snaking through his hair as Scorpius left a trail of kisses down her neck, then paused for a moment on her exposed collarbone.

Then suddenly, the thoughts that Rose had been trying to keep at bay pushed through the barriers she had set in place. They hit her like a lightning bolt, and nagged her from the back of her mind. Rose tried to ignore them, but there was no silencing the voice of common sense now as reality crashed back in.

"Scorpius," she murmured softly. He reluctantly lifted his head, his ragged breath teasing the sensitive skin of her neck. Scorpius glanced down into her eyes, his chest heaving slightly as he slowly regained his breath. There was surprise and a sliver of disappointment hiding inside his grey eyes, and Rose felt her heart aching at the thought of returning to the normalcy from which they had ran so desperately. "We can't do this, Scorpius," Rose continued in a gentle tone as she gazed up into his pained eyes. "We can't use this as an escape. It's…it's not right." The hunger and desperation seemed to fade from his eyes, a quiet look of acceptance taking its place.

"I know," he replied shakily, briefly closing his eyes as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have done that." Rose smiled sadly, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb. Scorpius's eyes fluttered open, tentatively meeting her gaze.

"I just want to do this the right way," said Rose. "And that means taking it slowly, and carefully." Scorpius gave a small nod in agreement.

"Of course," he mumbled, then rolled over, collapsing beside her on the couch. "Slowly. We can do that."

Rose bit her lip, uncertain of what to say next. So instead, she shifted her body onto its side, then curled up against Scorpius. She wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his bare chest. Rose felt Scorpius's hand on her shoulder, holding her close to him.

"I should probably go," Rose spoke up after a moment. A light sigh escaped from her lips, and then there was a long pause.

"Stay," was all Scorpius said in response. It was quiet, but Rose could sense the pleading hidden behind his tone.

So she stayed. They were content to lay there on the sofa, holding each other as all sense of time seemed to evaporate. Scorpius ran his fingers through her hair for quite a while, then nestled his face in her ginger locks. Rose simply held onto him, burying her head in the crook of his neck again. Neither of them wanted it to end, this fleeting moment of happiness that they had managed to find in the midst of all their struggles and sorrows.

Rose wasn't certain how long they were there, but after what must have been quite a while, she felt herself starting to drift closer and closer to the realm of slumber. Before she could fall asleep, however, she heard Scorpius utter a series of words she hadn't been expecting to hear at all. They were soft and gentle, and at first, she wasn't even certain if she was meant to hear them or not. But she did hear them, and Rose felt her heart soar higher than it ever had before as he murmured them against her ruffled, ginger hair.

"I love you."

Rose smiled, then responded in kind without a hint of hesitation.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: That has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever written. But oh well. They deserved that moment, I think xD Oh, and the Marauder's Map thing was super convenient and may not have made much sense, but I'm honestly too tired to even care right now, sooooo sorry not sorry.**

 **I know we've taken a break from Draco for the past two chapters, but he will be back next chapter, and I have some pretty intense stuff planned *cue dramatic music*. Also, I'm thinking about doing the other half of the chapter from Lucius's POV. Is that something you guys would want to read? I've had a few people request it, and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure how I would make that work considering the current situation with all the characters, BUT I could try and think of something if you guys really want that. Feel free to leave your thoughts :)**

 **Anyway, I'm off for now. Thanks as always for reading, please leave a review if it's not too much trouble, blah blah blah *insert normal ramblings here* see y'all next chapter! -Skywalker**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: SURPRISE, I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Hey everyone, it's SOOOO good to be back! Normally I would write out a long excuse/apology for such a long delay in updating, but I really have no excuses. I let my new job and school keep me away from writing for a month or so, but now I think I'm getting into a routine that leaves me with more time for working on my stories. I should be back to updating fairly often, so no worries! Honestly, all you people thought I was giving up… I'm disappointed. I would NEVER give up on this story.**

 **Anywho, here's the latest! Not overly long, and I decided not to do the part with Lucius, so this chapter is just Draco. Prepare for lots of angst and finally finding out what was wrong with Astoria (which no one seemed to notice or care about BUT YOU WILL NOW MUAHAHAHAHAHA) *dun dun dun* so yeah, happy reading!**

"Are we sure he isn't hiding out near Hogwarts?" Draco watched, arms folded across his chest as he waited impatiently for Ron's answer. "He could always try getting to Scorpius."

"I have two Aurors keeping an eye on the area around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and they haven't heard or seen anything," Ron assured him, his narrowed gaze thoughtful as he studied the map of the United Kingdom that was spread out across his broad desk. "Besides, that seems a little obvious, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Draco consented begrudgingly, leaning over the desk and eyeing the map.

"Surely Lucius has allies that could have taken him in?" Ron asked. Draco sighed, rubbing his temple with weary fingers.

"He never really talked about his companions," he replied. "And I never thought to ask." There was a long pause as both men seemed to ponder this information.

"Well, we're running out of places to look," said Ron in a reluctant tone. "Maybe we should consider the option that he's gone for good?" Draco shook his head adamantly.

"No," he answered tartly. "He's come this far, he won't back down now. Not until he's certain that he's succeeded." Now it was Ron's turn to sigh.

"I'm just not sure how much more I can do, Draco," he responded heavily. Draco glanced up sharply, anger surging through his veins.

"We're not giving up, Weasley," he said irritably. "I know he's out there."

"Look," Ron began, obviously choosing his words with care. "I can't imagine what you're going through,"

"No, you can't," Draco interjected irritably. Ron's jaw visibly tightened at the interruption.

"We've searched all over, Draco," said Ron. "I don't think the Ministry will allow me to exhaust this many resources for much longer."

"To hell with the Ministry," Draco replied heatedly, his hands clenching into fists. "Lucius is a murderer, for Merlin's sake! We should have half the Aurors looking for him."

"The Ministry doesn't quite agree, I'm afraid," Ron responded warily. Draco's ashen eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he queried in a voice as hard as steel. Again, Ron hesitated.

"Well," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "People have been talking…"

"And what have they been saying, exactly," asked Draco, stepping closer to the desk. Ron swallowed.

"They're… well, they're wondering if Lucius was really the one who killed Astoria."

Draco blinked. It was a moment before he understood what exactly Ron was implying. When he did, the words suddenly seemed like a knife, tearing through his heart.

"They think _I_ killed her?" he said. His voice was quiet, but the question hanging in the air was sharp.

"Now look," Ron stammered, holding up a hand in surrender.

"They think I killed my own wife?" Draco asked again, a bit louder this time as a bristling rage darted through him. Ron sighed once more.

"Draco, you were a Death Eater during the War," Ron said reluctantly. "Even if you've moved on from that, there are still those who haven't forgotten, and likely never will."

"This is ridiculous," Draco retorted in a seething tone, slamming his palm down on the desk in frustration.

"I can't stop people from spreading rumors," Ron pointed out. There was a long pause. The silence stretching between the two men was wrought with mounting tension.

"Well, if the Ministry no longer finds this to be a worthy cause, then I'll go find him myself," Draco finally said, breaking the deathly quiet that had filled Ron's musty office.

"Draco –"

"Don't bother, Weasley," he said firmly, a scowl spreading across his face as he turned to leave. As he approached the door, however, Ron spoke again.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" he asked.

Draco stopped. There was no need to ponder the question. It was something that had kept him awake for weeks on end. In his mind, the answer was as clear as day. He spoke it with as much clarity when he peered over his shoulder one last time at Ron.

"I'll give him what he deserves."

With that, he marched out the door and slammed it behind him.

As Draco stomped down the hallway, he noticed the nervous glances of passerby, hovering over him for only a few seconds at a time, then flitting away before he could ever lock gazes. Groups would be chatting amongst themselves, only to fall silent as he strode past, their eyes falling to the spotless tiled floor, or up to the grand, vaulted ceiling. On most days, Draco would have been deeply irked by such behavior, but today he couldn't even find the strength to care.

Soon, he had finally left the Ministry behind and was once again traversing the streets of London. Draco discreetly ducked into a dark alleyway, then apparated away with a flick of his wand. In seconds, he was standing in front of Malfoy Manor. The grand mansion seemed bleak and foreboding as storm clouds loomed menacingly in the distance.

Swallowing hard, Draco bounded up the steps and threw open the door. The pressure began to build inside his head as he walked inside, the familiar weight crashing down upon his shoulders as he practically ran up the stairway to the second floor, avoiding the front sitting room.

He hadn't been into the room since Astoria had passed. Every time he thought of it, the only thing he could see was her frail body lying sprawled across the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. It made his chest burn and his eyes well with tears with every memory.

When Draco reached his bedroom, he let out a deep breath. To his dismay, it did nothing to relieve the tension coiling within him like a hungry viper. Instead, it only grew, biding its time until it could be contained no longer.

The door creaked open softly, and Draco tentatively stepped inside. Everything looked the same, and yet the room was glaringly empty, mocking him with every second of silence that passed. Draco closed his eyes, struggling to keep away the memories; the countless times he had curled up in the armchair by the fire with Astoria in his lap as she read the Daily Prophet aloud. The moments he had laid in the four-poster bed, watching through the open bathroom door as she braided her lovely black hair, oblivious to the fact that he was even awake. But most of all, he remembered the nights when he had woken her with his nightmares, and she had held him close, assuring him that she loved him.

Draco shook his head, desperate to rid himself of the sorrow that the memories always brought with them. It didn't seem to matter. For some reason, he couldn't get his mind off of her this time.

And so he relented.

With a heavy heart, and even heavier footsteps, he strode over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. This was Astoria's side of the bed. Draco sighed, glancing at her nightstand. There was a picture of the two of them holding Scorpius as a mere infant, smiling and laughing happily. He gently fingered the edge of the picture frame, his heart aching.

Beneath the picture frame was a fountain pen. A thought suddenly sprung into Draco's mind, and he slid off the bed, kneeling down in front of the nightstand. He pulled out the bottom drawer, and nearly smiled as he found a stack of leather-bound journals. For as long as he had known her, Astoria had loved to journal. Draco had never read a word of any of them, although he had threatened to a great many times as a means of teasing her. He knew how much she had treasured those books, filled with her most personal thoughts, hopes, and dreams.

Draco had never thought he would come to this, but today, he missed her more than any words written in a journal could express. He knew it wouldn't bring her back, but he felt that perhaps reading these might lessen the pain. With his mind made up, Draco reached inside the drawer and pulled out the oldest looking journal he could find, opening it carefully as he leaned back against the edge of the bed.

Dust fell from the yellowed parchment as Draco turned to the first entry. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her familiar handwriting. He read the date and realized that this was during her fifth year at Hogwarts; his seventh year. Again, he nearly smiled, but couldn't find the willpower. Instead, he read the entry quietly to himself. It wasn't overly exciting; just Astoria rambling about how many classes she had, and the homework she was laden with, and the drama between her and her friends.

The next several entries were much the same, and yet Draco found himself studying every word intently. These were the words of his wife, after all, and he wanted to read every one. A few entries later, however, he stumbled across an entry that caught his interest.

" _The strangest thing happened today,"_ she wrote. _"I left some of my books in the astronomy tower, and when I went to retrieve them, I found Draco Malfoy, of all people, sitting up there all by himself. He looked very sickly, and he almost seemed embarrassed that I had found him. I asked if he was alright, and he said yes and walked away, but I'm quite certain he had been crying. I don't really know what to make of him. The boy I saw up there doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be a Death Eater. Maybe I saw the real him."_

Draco stopped reading. He closed his eyes, reminiscing of that time long ago when a young girl with porcelain skin and ebony hair had chanced upon him in the Astronomy Tower. Astoria had guessed well enough, it would seem. He had been up there, thinking and crying quietly to himself as he had thought of Dumbledore's death just a few months prior, along with his own uncertain fate as a Death Eater.

Letting out yet another deep breath, Draco perused through many more entries. His name started to come up more and more as Astoria wrote of their meetings in the library, with her persistent attempts to befriend him and his even more persistent attempts to push her away. To his surprise, Draco felt his spirits lift as he thought back to those days when had found himself falling for this mysterious girl who somehow saw past the Death Eater and knew that he was just a boy, trying to figure out how to turn from his life of mistakes.

And then came a date that Draco remembered all too well. He felt his heart start to swell as he recalled that day, so many years ago. He gently ran his thumb down the edge of the page as he read the words;

 _"Draco kissed me today. I'm not even really sure how it happened. We were walking back to the Slytherin Dorm and I was talking about something pointless that I can't even remember now, and he suddenly just whirled me around and kissed me. It wasn't long. And then he pulled away and instantly started apologizing like the bumbling idiot that he is, and saying that he shouldn't have done it because he's a Death Eater and I deserve so much better. I did the only thing I could, of course, which was to shut him up with another kiss. I know I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't be falling in love with him. He_ is _a Death Eater, after all, and he's done bad things. But I know that when the times comes, he'll make the right choice. I have faith in him._

 _I just hope he has enough faith in himself."_

As soon as the words had registered inside of Draco's head, he felt a fresh wave of sadness roll over him. He hadn't known that she'd had that much faith in him, although he supposed now it should have been obvious. Astoria had always seen the best in everything and everyone.

And so Draco kept reading. He perused through every book in the drawer, feeling his cold, weary heart start to warm ever so slightly as he soaked in the thoughts of his wife. An hour must have passed, but it felt entirely too short when Draco reached the last few entries in her newest journal. They all dealt with the issues of Lucius and Scorpius. Draco could sense through her word choices that she had been more worried than she had let on. There were also a few scarce mentions of her not feeling well, and thinking of going to see a doctor, which peaked Draco's interest. But in the end, they were just mere mentions, and nothing more. Then he turned to the final entry, which was only a third of the way through the book. Draco absent-mindedly skimmed through the empty pages, doomed to remain blank. Then, with a lump in his throat, he forced himself to read the last entry, which was dated the day before her demise;

 _"I'm worried about Draco. We all know that Scorpius going against Lucius's wishes will have consequences, and I know that Lucius will use me to try and get to Draco. I know the mere thought of it drives him mad. But I'm glad Draco chose to let Scorpius do this. It makes me love him even more, if that's possible. I just don't want to see him become like Lucius in his quest to 'protect' me. Merlin, I just want all of this to be over with, and Lucius to leave us alone._

 _In other news, I finally went to see a Doctor. He confirmed what I thought all along. I didn't want to think it possible; not at my age, and certainly not in times like these, what with the risks of Lucius's wrath and all. But it appears that it's true. Now I just have to find a way to tell Draco. I can barely find the strength to even write it here. I feel that once I do, it will be written in stone, and then there's no going back. But I suppose I have to face the truth._

 _I'm pregnant."_

The book slid from Draco's hand, falling to the floor with a quiet thud. He stared at his trembling fingers, a vast array of emotions crashing over him simultaneously. Horror, shock, anger, even a few brief glimpses of joy, all of them followed by an undeniable rush of sorrow that hit him like a freight train. Silent tears slid down his cheeks as the reality of what he had just read sunk in.

The deadly quiet of the room was too much. Draco let out a choked sob, and another came soon after. He picked up the book by his feet and threw it at the bathroom door in rage, then began to gather the other journals and did the same. They pounded against the wooden frame, then fell to the floor in submission.

Even then, it wasn't enough. Draco pulled himself to his feet, his legs swaying beneath him as he gripped the nightstand for balance. And then a sudden rush of strength leaped through his veins, and with a deafening cry of rage, he snatched the lamp off the nightstand and sent it crashing into a thousand splintering pieces against the wall.

Tears continued to cascade down his thin, pale cheeks as he grabbed the nearest items and hurled them against the walls of his room. He screamed at them, holding back sobs as he threw several vases, picture frames, and other odds and ends. Each object shattered and went toppling to the floor, but still Draco persisted.

When there was nothing left, and there were pieces of glass, wood, and metal scattered all over the room, Draco began to pound his fists into the wall. Anything to release this sudden onslaught of unbearable pain. He yelled until his throat was hoarse and raw, and then he continued still. He shouted to the walls, the floor, the ceiling, anything and everything. His knuckles burst, leaving bloody imprints on the walls.

Finally, his strength seemed to run out. Turning around, Draco leaned back against the wall and slid down. His cheeks were soaked with tears, his fists throbbing and caked with blood. But none of that compared to the terrible, unquenchable feeling that had lodged itself into his heart. This newfound revelation that he had lost not just his wife, but also a child…it was too much. It was more than he could take.

So he let it overwhelm him. He let the tears fall. He wept for what felt like an eternity. He wept for his wife, for his son, and for the child he would never meet. When he had finished, he felt no better. Instead, he felt worse. The rage that had been waiting patiently had suddenly reared its ugly, monstrous head. An image of Lucius sprung into Draco's head. In that instant, Draco only knew one thing;

He wouldn't rest again until Lucius Malfoy was dead.

 **A/N: Okay so that was probably super predictable, but I needed something to push Draco over the edge, so deal with it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW, thanks for being patient and for all the support and encouragement YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST! See ya next chapter ;) -Skywalker**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry again for the delay. I've been having trouble deciding what to do with the rest of 6th year, but more on that later.**

 **Anyway, I'm back! This chapter is gonna be the last Christmas one I do (and it felt really weird writing this in April…), so enjoy! And stay tuned for more details at the end ;)**

* * *

 _Christmas._

In years past, this idea had brought a sense of joy and anticipation to Scorpius. Now, it only increased the ever-present weight on his shoulders. It was a reminder that he would never have another Christmas with his mum. Gone were the mornings of waking up to the smell of spiced cider and hot cocoa, and the pitter-patter of feet as he had bolted down the stairs to find both parents waiting for him in the sitting room, faces alight as he would tackle them with giant hugs and kisses.

Never again.

Scorpius hadn't particularly wanted to go home for Christmas, but he had supposed he should go, to be there for his father. Draco, however, had penned a short letter to him, telling him it would be better if he stayed at Hogwarts. Still uncertain of Lucius's whereabouts, his father felt it best if Scorpius remained where he knew he was safe.

So here Scorpius was, trying and failing to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts. Even with the raucous, cheery conversing transpiring all throughout the Great Hall, he couldn't seem to find the Christmas spirit.

"...and then I said, 'Of course it wasn't me, Headmistress! I would _never_ throw a firecracker at poor Mrs. Norris!'" The table erupted into laughter as Scorpius finally zoned back into the conversation. Lorcan slapped his leg, giggling profusely as he finished the story.

"It was positively grand," Lysander added with a cheeky grin.

"I heard that blasted cat was with Madam Pomfrey for nearly a week," Albus spoke up.

"I heard she didn't heal it on purpose for nearly a week," said Rose, causing their group of friends to burst into a fit of giggles again. Even Scorpius managed a weak laugh at the remark.

When the conversation turned to something else, Scorpius fell silent once again. Rose, seated next to him, seemed to take notice.

"You alright?" she asked quietly. Scorpius nodded, glancing down at his untouched food.

"Just missing Mum today," he answered. Rose nodded, her hazel eyes wide and understanding. She took his hand underneath the table, squeezing it gently.

"I'm here if you need anything," she whispered. Scorpius felt a small rush of warmth surge through him, and he smiled back.

"I know," he assured her, then leaned down and gave her a grateful kiss.

The twins and Albus groaned in unison from across the table.

"Ew," was Lysander's response.

"Not while I'm eating, please," said Lorcan, a faux look of disgust etched across his face.

"Go find a closet, for Merlin's sake," Albus moaned.

"Don't act like you lot didn't wait years for us to do that," Rose quipped, a merry glow inside of her eyes.

"She's got us there, mates," Lysander consented, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Doesn't mean they have to do it every day," Albus argued, although his green eyes were twinkling teasingly.

"So Scorpius," Lorcan piped up, clearing his throat. "How's the Map holding up?"

"Excellent," Scorpius answered. "I haven't seen any signs of Lucius."

"We may have to borrow it if we're going to stay out of Filch's way for the next few weeks," Lysander admitted sheepishly. "He's become more vigilant ever since the roasting of Mrs. Norris -"

"May it live in infamy," Lorcan interjected, nodding his head solemnly.

"The point is," Lysander continued, "We have to be more careful."

"Well, it is _your_ map," Scorpius reminded them. "Feel free to use it whenever you need it."

With that settled, the conversation turned to something less consequential once more. Scorpius felt his mind drifting away again, and he decided to let it roam. Eventually, he began to feel listless, his feet tapping impatiently against the tiled floor. His head started to pound from all the noise surrounding him. He gritted his teeth together, then finally stood to his feet, excusing himself from his small crowd of friends. He caught their concerned glances, but brushed them aside, mumbling that he just had a headache and wanted to go lay down.

The hallways were silent as Scorpius made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was still in the Great Hall, enjoying the holiday. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thankful to be alone.

After muttering the password, the Fat Lady swung open to grant him entrance to the empty Common Room. Scorpius crawled inside, then walked calmly over to the fireplace, plopping down in front of it with a dull thump. He shivered, a chill running down his spine. He stared absently into the flames, his ashen eyes stinging slightly from the smoke.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when the door to the Common Room suddenly swung open. Jumping slightly, Scorpius's gaze flew to the entrance, where Rose was climbing out. He swallowed hard. He knew for a fact that Rose hadn't bought his headache excuse for one second.

She approached him quietly, a gentle smile etched across her face. She sat down next to him. To his surprise, she didn't say anything. Instead, she merely sat with him, waiting patiently for him to make the first move.

"I'm not being very cheerful today, am I?" Scorpius finally said, breaking their companionable silence.

"It's alright," Rose assured him. Scorpius sighed.

"I wish you all would quit walking on eggshells around me," he replied grumpily. "I'm not going to explode if you say the wrong thing, you know." Rose's eyes widened slightly, and she hesitated before responding.

"Well, w-we just don't want to upset you, after… after what happened," she stammered. Scorpius ran a hand through his silver hair, thinking back to the incident with Peter Jenkins. He supposed they did have good reason to tread carefully around him.

"I appreciate it," said Scorpius. "I just really wish things could go back to normal between us all."

"That makes two of us," Rose agreed, gazing into the fire.

A long pause followed, then Scorpius glanced between them. He reached over and took her hand, lifting it to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss onto her palm.

"Merry Christmas, Rose," he murmured, offering her a small smile. She suddenly broke into a sly grin.

"Speaking of which..." she answered, reaching into her backpack with her free hand. She pulled out a large, bulky package wrapped in brown paper and tied with bright red string. Scorpius raised his eyebrows skeptically as she placed it on his lap, a broad smile lighting up her face. "Go on then," she said excitedly. "Open it!" Scorpius held back a laugh at her expression, then turned his attention to the package in front of him.

Despite its size, the package was soft and fairly pliable. Scorpius untied the string at a painstakingly-slow pace, well aware of Rose fidgeting with anticipation beside him. His brow furrowed in curiosity as his fingers darted between the paper, unfolding it and reaching inside to pull out the contents. He was more than a bit surprised at what he found inside.

Nestled between the paper lay a maroon sweater, large, fuzzy, and inviting. Across the front, in white yarn, the initial 'S' had been stitched. It was, of course, an infamous Weasley Sweater, knitted by none other than the patriarch of the family, Molly Weasley herself.

Scorpius fingered the warm, soft material, slowly bursting into a grin. His head tilted back, and he found himself giggling uncontrollably. Rose's eyes lit up at his reaction.

"How...how on earth did you get her to make one for me?" Scorpius finally managed to sputter in between laughs. "She practically hates me."

"She exaggerates," Rose replied with a teasing wink. "I had to beg, but she finally gave in. I suppose you're a part of the family now."

"Or maybe this is all part of her grand scheme to murder me in my sleep," Scorpius joked with a smirk. Now it was Rose's turn to giggle.

"Don't talk like that," she responded, slapping him on the shoulder playfully.

"I take it back," Scorpius exclaimed, eyeing her hand warily. "I love it, really." he smiled. "Thank you." Rose grinned. She leaned towards him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius."

* * *

Malfoy Manor was drenched in gloom as Christmas began to wave farewell. Heavy clouds hung overhead, threatening to spill their contents. Not too far away, the clouds flashed with lightning, and rumbled with thunder. The air was thick as the storm brewed in the distance.

From the safety of the indoors, Draco roamed aimlessly throughout his empty mansion. He had long since fired all the help and servants, preferring to be left alone. Now, on Christmas Day, he felt more alone than he had felt since Astoria's passing. Staring bleakly out the window of the sitting room, a sigh escaped his lips.

All day, he had found himself reminiscing Christmases of the past. He recalled the bubbling laughter that had bounced off the walls of his house. The scampering of little feet as Scorpius had raced down the stairs to open his presents. The delicious odors that had wafted in from the kitchen, and the taste of cider and cocoa.

Gone. It was all gone. Now there was nothing but silence.

Draco clenched his jaw. The memories of this room were too much for him. He needed some air.

Marching from the sitting room with an air of determination, Draco strode down the hallway leading to the back of the house. As he passed the basement door, he paused. Biting his tongue thoughtfully, he took in the sight of the old, wooden door. He swallowed hard, remembering the countless nights he had ventured there after the war. He would snatch whiskey or bourbon from his father's stash, then escape to the basement where he could banish his regrets with a mere tilt of the bottle.

Before Draco could even think about what he was doing, his fingers were wrapped around the handle, starting to twist it. He blinked, stopping just seconds before the door opened. His hand retreated, and he let out a deep breath before backing away, then continuing his trek to the back of the house. He couldn't fall back into those habits. Not until Lucius had paid for his atrocities.

Draco opened the back door, his thin frame slipping through with ease. The air outside felt stuffy, and moist. The clouds above continued to murmur ominously.

Gliding across the back lawn, Draco felt the pressure inside of his head start to deflate. He walked towards the line of trees that marked the beginning of the next few miles of forest. At the cusp of the woods, he stopped.

Before him lay a simple, white tombstone. Across the smooth, marble surface, the words ' _Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy: Loving Wife and Mother_ ' had been etched in black. The silent mound of dirt before it seemed to taunt Draco as he knelt down next to the stone. Reaching out with a trembling hand, he slowly traced over the letters with his fingers.

Tears pricked the edges of his eyes as he glanced down at the dirt. Grass was only just starting to grow over the grave. Draco breathed out heavily. It felt so odd, knowing that Astoria rested only a few feet below him, and yet she was as unreachable as the stars.

Wiping the dampness from his cheeks with the ends of his black sleeve, Draco stood back to his feet. A small dash of anger started to boil inside of his chest. His mind was consumed, for what must have been the millionth time, with the image of Astoria lying in his arms, blood pooling around her crumpled, beaten body. He thought of his unborn child, dying alongside her. The anger continued to fester within him, quickly spiraling into the rage he had grown accustomed to.

A sudden cracking sound came from the tree-line, and Draco jumped slightly, startled at the noise. His grey eyes widened, his hands clenching into fists as his sharp gaze searched through the trees for any sign of the intruder. It wasn't long until he spotted a small dog plodding towards him. Its coat was shaggy and unkempt, and its tongue lolled tiredly as it approached. Obviously a stray. Draco bit his lip, relaxing as the tension coiled within his muscles started to dissipate.

The dog came closer and closer, then suddenly veered off-course. It loped up to the tombstone, sniffing around the bottom.

"Oi!" said Draco, the fury from moments earlier returning in full force. The dog ignored him, then started to dig at the dirt below the stone. "Get away from there!" Draco shouted, skirting the edge of the grave. He grabbed the dog by its scruff and dragged it away from the mound of dirt. The dog, displeased with its predicament, barked furiously and fought out of his clutches. It turned back to the mound, starting to dig once more. "No!" Draco yelled, lunging forward.

He swung his boot into the dog's side ferociously, launching into the air. It landed a few feet away, howling indignantly. Draco scowled, his hands shaking violently in rage. The dog started to stand up, but Draco would have none of it.

In an instant, he had pulled his wand from the inside of his coat. Before he could even pause to think, he aimed it at the dog and exclaimed ' _Crucio_ '. He watched in satisfaction as the dog yelped, falling back to the ground and writhing in pain. The beast howled in agony, its paws flailing pitifully in the air. Draco continued to punish the creature, his wand pointed vehemently at the dog. The rage inside of him was like fuel, pushing him further and further until he finally released the animal.

The dog was incapable of moving at first, but when it finally gathered the strength, it clambered to its feet and scurried back into the forest with nary a wag of its tail. Draco, his chest heaving slightly, lowered his wand. The fury that had propelled so swiftly through him seconds ago seemed to have lessened considerably. It hit Draco then, what he had just done. Shock and horror started to creep in, only to be rudely shoved aside by the thought of Lucius. The rage returned.

And this time, Draco embraced it.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, that happened. Draco's been in such a dark place since Astoria died, which is cool to write about. Props to 'Car Radio' by Twenty-One Pilots for sorta inspiring part of that last bit with Draco (and speaking of music HAS ANYONE HEARD IMAGINE DRAGONS'S NEW SONG THUNDER BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO IT ALL DAY AND IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL ASDFBSDFKHBDAKHSDB okay sorry had to fangirl).**

 **Anywhooziewoozieshamoozle… this story is really dragging on, and I know you guys are probably anxious to see how it all ends. So, I've made the executive decision to cram the entire second half of 6th year into the next chapter. I don't know how long it'll be, but it'll probably just be a bunch of snippets and short scenes that build up towards the end of the year, which is where everything starts to come together for the grand finale (*dun dun dun*). I'm really hoping I can finish this story in the next month or so, but please be patient with me. I do have a job and school, and my life has been a little crazy for the past few months.**

 **But enough of that. Thanks as always for reading, you guys are da bomb! Please review if you have a chance, and I'll see y'all next chapter! :D -Skywalker**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Hey peeps! I meant to get this up sooner (as per usual) but this chapter took a while to write. But the good news is that I'm mostly done with school for the year, so I should have more time to write this summer outside of my job :D**

 **Anywho, like I said at the end of the last update, this chapter covers the entire second half of sixth year. It's mostly just short snippets and scenes that sum up the basic gist of the important things that happened. It's kinda long, a little fast-paced, and it sorta jumps all over the place, but I'm just ready to write the next chapter already so whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Few Months Later...**

"...and then I told him that I thought he was taking it a bit far with that idea, but you know how Lorcan is…" Rose's voice trailed off as she realized that Scorpius was paying little, if any attention to her. She had been passing the time as they walked from Potions class to Transfiguration, yet Scorpius seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Are you alright?" she asked, her brow furrowing. Scorpius flinched, his grey eyes clearing as he turned them to her.

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm just…" he paused, hesitating as he glanced around. Rose knew from the sharpness of his gaze that he was making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "I'm worried about my dad," he finally answered in a hushed tone. Rose hitched an eyebrow upward, her eyes widening slightly.

"Is something wrong with him?" she queried. Again, Scorpius seemed reluctant to respond.

"I just don't see how he's going to move on from what happened with Mum," he replied carefully. "He's been so distant in his letters."

"Well, he's probably busy looking for Lucius," Rose pointed out gently. Scorpius shook his head.

"No, it's...it's more than that," he replied. "I don't know, I can't really explain it." Rose chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

"You're going home for spring break in a few weeks, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"I'd planned on it," Scorpius answered.

"You can ask him about it then, I suppose," said Rose.

"He didn't seem very pleased that I was coming," Scorpius admitted. Rose glanced at him in shock.

"What makes you think that?" she exclaimed a bit louder than she had meant to. A few students turned to look at them, and Rose shifted closer to Scorpius as they rounded the next corner.

"I'm not sure," Scorpius responded, his grey eyes alight with worry. Rose felt a shiver run down her spine at his next words: "I just can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something from me."

* * *

Scorpius paced nervously outside of King's Cross Station. His sneakers squeaked along the pavement below him as he walked back and forth, peeking at his watch every few moments. As the tiny hands moved farther around the circle, Scorpius felt his spirits drain. His father should have been here half an hour ago to pick him up, but Scorpius had yet to see any signs of him.

"It's no trouble for us to drop you off at Malfoy Manor," a deep voice said from behind him. Scorpius sighed, turning to where Rose's father was seated with Hugo on a wrought-iron bench, while Rose stood next to them, leaning back against the brick wall behind them. When Scorpius's father hadn't showed up at Hogwarts Station, they had insisted upon waiting with him.

"I'd appreciate it," he murmured, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "And thanks for waiting with me."

"No trouble," Ron Weasley assured him, smiling politely. "Say your goodbyes, then, Rose."

Scorpius felt a surge of warmth flow through his veins as Rose wrapped him in a tight embrace, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a week," she whispered, then smiled as she backed away. Scorpius couldn't think of a reply, so he merely offered a half-grin in response.

Ron gripped Scorpius's shoulder.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," he said to Rose and Hugo. "Behave."

Before either of them could reply, Scorpius found himself being thrown forward. Everything around him became a blur as Ron apparated them to his home. They screeched to a halt a moment later, and his vision cleared, revealing that they had appeared directly in front of Malfoy Manor. Scorpius swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head to get rid of the dizzying sensation.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," he said, reaching out to shake the man's hand. Ron shook it with a firm grip, his blue eyes piercing into his.

"Since we're alone," said the older man, and Scorpius suddenly felt his heart sink.

"Yes, sir?" Scorpius replied, his voice squeaking slightly. Ron continued to grasp his hand tightly as he glared down at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened with your Mother," he began, clearly choosing his words with care. Scorpius gulped, nodding in thanks. "I know that both you and your father want nothing more than for Lucius to be found and rid of," Ron went on. "But we all know how dangerous your grandfather is. I want you to promise me that you won't drag Rose into any of it." Scorpius blinked, taken aback by the mere suggestion that he would involve Rose with Lucius.

"O-of course," he stammered. "I would never risk hurting her like that." Ron studied him for a moment, as if weighing whether or not he should believe him. A few seconds of stilted silence passed, and then Ron nodded stiffly.

"Very well, then," he murmured, releasing Scorpius's hand at last and stepping back. "Give your father my regards."

"I will," Scorpius answered, dipping his head gratefully. Ron offered him a tight smile, then disappeared in a flash of light. Scorpius shouldered his duffel bag, then sucked in a deep breath before turning to face Malfoy Manor.

The first thing he noticed was the front lawn; the dark, emerald grass was overgrown and riddled with weeds. Vines had started to creep up the sides of the mansion. The front steps were unbelievably dirty, as if they hadn't been swept in months. The entire place seemed to have fallen into a state of disrepair, to the horror of Scorpius.

With his heart in his throat, he tentatively walked up the stairs, then cracked open the front door. He strode inside, glancing around nervously. The foyer smelled old and dusty, and the hardwood floors were bleak and dull. Scorpius closed the door behind him softly.  
"Hello?" he called. "Dad?" Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned to the sitting room, and his eyes widened instantly.

The room was nothing short of a complete mess. The chairs and sofas had been repositioned, tables pushed up against the wall and rugs rolled up sloppily in the corner. One wall had been stripped bare of all the portraits and painting, which were now stacked near the rugs. Across the beige surface, a large map of the United Kingdom had been pinned. There were all kinds of notes and newspaper clippings strung up around the map. Question marks and other symbols and letters had been written in various locations around the map.

Throughout the rest of the room, miscellaneous papers were strewn about. The floor was grungy, the drapes closed and casting a darkness upon the room. One of the sofas was home to a few blankets and a stack of pillows.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, taking in the sight before him. How on earth had this happened?

"Scorpius?" a familiar voice asked. Scorpius felt his heart jump, then whirled around to find his father standing in the sitting room doorway. His mouth fell open once more.

His father, who had once stood so tall and proud, now grasped the door-frame to support himself. His clothes, all black, were wrinkled and dirty. His silver hair had grown long and greasy, and was in desperate need of a wash. His grey eyes were bloodshot and strained, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His face was thin, nearly gaunt. Scorpius had never seen his father like this.

"D-dad?" he said quietly, unable to keep his voice from shaking. Draco was staring at him curiously.

"What are you doing h…" his voice suddenly trailed off. "Oh," he continued after a moment, a look of guilt spreading across his face. "I forgot to come pick you up," he murmured. "I...I'm so sorry." Scorpius watched as his father staggered into the room, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"It's alright," Scorpius assured him hastily, embracing his father loosely. "Mr. Weasley dropped me off." As they pulled themselves apart, Draco's face suddenly contorted into a scowl.

"Trying to make up for abandoning us, no doubt," he replied haughtily. Scorpius's brow furrowed.

"What?" he queried.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" his father responded tartly. "The Ministry gave up on the search for Lucius." Scorpius took a moment to let that sink in.

"Is that what this is all about?" he asked, gesturing to the frenzy all around them. "You're trying to find him on your own?"

"He has to be stopped before he hurts anyone else!" Draco exclaimed, appearing shocked that Scorpius would even ask. Scorpius stepped backward, surprised at the outburst.

"Are you alright, Dad?" he asked, gulping nervously. "Really. I-I know these past few months have been hard without Mum, but...but you look rough." His father avoided his gaze, glancing instead at the map he had pinned to the wall.

"I just need to find him," he murmured.

"At what cost?" Scorpius found himself asking. Draco's cold gaze snapped back to his, a fiery anger burning inside of his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way," he spat, and Scorpius flinched at his father's harsh tone. "You go away to your school with your comrades and your girlfriend," Draco continued, his voice starting to waver. "And you get to move on without any problems. I'm _alone_ , alright? Alone. I have to finish this."

Scorpius didn't have an answer for that.

"I'm going to settle in," he mumbled, brushing past his father and heading back into the foyer.

"Scorpius," came Draco's voice from behind him. It was gentler this time; the voice Scorpius was used to. He slowly swiveled back around to face his father, who wore an apologetic expression. "I'm glad you're back," Draco said. Scorpius merely nodded in response, turning back to the foyer.

As he walked up to his room, his head was spinning. What had happened to his Dad? More importantly, would this quest for vengeance drive him over the edge?

* * *

 **1 Month Later...**

Rose stared sullenly out the window of the Gryffindor Common Room. She was only half paying attention as Albus rambled on across the table from her about the insurmountable load of homework he was trying to get through. It was only when he lapsed into silence that she turned her attention back to her cousin instead of the thoughts swirling inside her head.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, her cheeks turning red slightly at the bemused expression etched across Albus's face.

"Is it Scorpius?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Rose sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I really think he's getting better," she answered after a moment of thought. "I do. I think he's starting to move on, but... but his father worries me." Albus nodded ponderously.

"I hear that he's still searching for Lucius."

"And not giving up until he's six feet under," Rose added with a resigned huff.

"Can you blame him?" Albus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I certainly don't," Rose replied. "But I can tell that Scorpius is concerned."

"Well, I don't think there's much _we_ can do about it," Albus reminded her. "It's family business. We should probably let this stay between Scorpius and his father." Rose bit her lip. She knew her cousin was right, but she couldn't help worrying.

After all, if Draco was willing to kill, what would that mean for Scorpius?

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later…**

"Can we talk?"

Scorpius felt a tinge of regret at the look of fear that instantly emerged inside of Rose's hazel eyes. "Nothing's wrong," he hastily assured her as she stood up from her table in the Common Room, where her school books and sparsely-covered parchment paper were scattered haphazardly.

"Of course," she murmured, smiling brightly as she took his hand in hers.

"You two have fun 'talking'," Lysander chimed in from his seat in between Albus and Lorcan. The three of them were smirking in unison. Scorpius rolled his eyes, giving Lorcan, who was the closest to him, a friendly shove.

"Try not to burn the building down while we're gone," he retorted before leading Rose away.

They escaped through the portrait hole exit, where several students were already leaving on their way to dinner. Scorpius led Rose down a small side hallway, before slipping into a small, empty classroom.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as Scorpius closed the door behind them. Scorpius smiled at her reassuringly, then wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I just wanted to talk," he answered. "In private."

"Is it your father?" Rose inquired, pulling away with a concerned expression. Scorpius hesitated.

"Yes," he finally responded quietly, starting to pace in front of her as she leaned back against the stone wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've been thinking a lot lately...ever since I saw him during spring break, that is." Scorpius paused, struggling to gather his thoughts. "I've seen what this hunt for Lucius is doing to him, and I can't help but wonder… maybe… maybe we should just let Lucius go."

Scorpius turned to Rose, not the least bit surprised to see complete and utter shock covering every inch of her face.

"Why?" she asked, eyes wide. "After what he did to your own mother, you're willing to let him walk free?" Scorpius rubbed his temple in between his fingers.

"I don't mean it like that," he replied. "But I… I'm not sure if we should kill him."

"He deserves it!" Rose exclaimed in a shrill tone, planting her hands on her hips.

"We're supposed to be different than him, Rose!" Scorpius nearly shouted. Rose blinked, obviously taken aback. Scorpius wasn't finished yet, however. "This...this search for revenge, it's driving my dad to be more and more like Lucius," he said in a quieter voice. "If Dad kills him, I just...I think that might push him over the edge. And I-I can't lose my dad too."

There was a long stretch of silence as Rose contemplated his thoughts. At last, she stepped towards him, reaching out and taking both of his hands. She glanced up at him with sad eyes.

"This is why I love you so much," she murmured, smiling softly. "You're nothing like your grandfather, and you never will be."

"So you're in agreement?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded.

"Of course," she answered. "Not that you need my agreement. But if that's what you think is best for your family." Now it was Scorpius's turn to smile as he shifted closer.

"Maybe one day it'll be your family too," he said, grinning impishly. Rose blushed, glancing down at the small piece of tiled floor that separated them.

"I'd like that," she whispered. Scorpius wasted no more time and closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss, which quickly escalated as each second passed.

Scorpius felt his worries vanish momentarily, yet he knew they would come back to taunt him soon. He realized now that when he returned for summer break, he would have to have a serious conversation with his father. And that conversation wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

 **1 Month Later…**

Rose shuffled her feet nervously as the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt at Platform 9 ¾ . Across from her on the other side of the compartment, Albus and the twins were already gathering their backpacks from the overhead bins. Beside her, Scorpius was still seated, staring out the window absent-mindedly.

"We'll meet you all out on the platform," Rose murmured to their friends, and the three of them nodded and left, giving them some privacy.

Silence followed.

"Is this the right thing to do?" Scorpius suddenly said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, you have me convinced," Rose offered in support, laying a comforting a hand on his knee.

"My father won't be so easily persuaded," he responded dryly.

"You'll bring him around," Rose replied firmly. "And then you can both move on, and we'll be alright." Scorpius turned a skeptical gaze to meet hers.

"You really think it'll be that simple?" he asked. Rose snorted.

"Of course not," she answered. "But I know you, and I believe you can do it."

Scorpius still looked slightly uncomfortable, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Is sixth year really over?" he mumbled as they stood to round up their things from the overhead compartments.

"I can't believe it," Rose agreed. "But this summer is going to be fun." Rose hesitated. "A-and you know that if anything goes wrong with your father, you're welcome to stay with us at the Burrow." Scorpius smiled softly over his shoulder as he slid open the door.

"You really can't survive without me, can you?" he teased, winking playfully.

"I can too, thank you very much," said Rose, shoving him gently as she brushed past him and made her way down the corridor. She paused, then smirked, adding over her shoulder in a sing-song voice: "But that doesn't mean I want to."

* * *

Scorpius hesitated at the doorway to the sitting room. He could hear his father inside, sifting through papers and maps no doubt. Scorpius let out a deep breath, trying to relax the tension building up inside of his chest.

His father had cleaned up a bit since his last visit in the spring. The lawn actually looked to have been trimmed recently. The dust inside had lessened considerably. Draco himself, however, still looked much the same, with a haggard appearance that frightened Scorpius a great deal. He hadn't wanted to bring it up as soon as he had arrived earlier that afternoon, but Scorpius couldn't wait any longer. If he didn't get it out now, he never would.

So as the hazy light of dusk morphed into the darkness of the night, Scorpius swallowed the anxious lump in his throat and walked into the sitting room.

"Settling in alright for the summer?" asked Draco, glancing up from where he stood by the table on which he had spread all his papers and notes.

"Yeah, I think so," Scorpius answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's different, without her," his father remarked quietly. Scorpius felt his muscles tense.

"Dad, I...I wanted to talk to you about something," he finally blurted out. Draco raised his eyebrows, seemingly concerned over Scorpius's nervous behavior.

"Of course," he replied, as if that were obvious.

"I-it's about Lucius," Scorpius went on. Draco's face hardened.

"Yes, I can see why you're worried," he murmured, gazing down at the maps and various other notes and papers with a thoughtful eye. "I've been hunting down some of his old friends. One of them might know something, or at least have an idea of where he could be hi -"

"That's not what I meant," Scorpius interjected, shifting his feet. Draco looked surprised for the second time.

"Then what _do_ you mean?" he queried. Scorpius scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Dad, what exactly do you plan on doing when you find him?" he asked, letting the words spill out before he could talk himself out of it. Draco blinked, visibly flummoxed at such a question.

"I've told you this," Draco answered, circling the table and approaching Scorpius. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Lucius is going to pay for what he's done to all of us." Scorpius winced at the harsh, unflinching tone of his father. "I'm going to make him regret everything, and then when he's beaten...I'll kill him and put an end to all of our suffering." Scorpius gulped as he gazed into his father's cold, unwavering grey eyes. He saw no hint of remorse or doubt inside of them.

"I just..." Scorpius stammered. "Maybe we should think about this. Is killing him really the best option here? It might be a little...excessive, that's all." Draco stared at him for a moment, shock painting itself across his thin face.

"Excessive?" he repeated, stiffening as he removed his hand from Scorpius's shoulder and stepped back towards the table. "You _know_ what he did to your Mother. How can you think that bringing him to justice is ' _excessive_ '?"

"There are ways to bring him to justice without killing him," Scorpius pointed out. "Let him rot in Azkaban, for Merlin's sake!"

"Azkaban is too good for him!" Draco exclaimed angrily, slamming his hand down on the table. Scorpius flinched, but he refused to back down. Frustration surged through his veins.

"Dad, just look at what this is doing to you," he replied, motioning to the room surrounding them. "This...this hunt of yours, it's driving you mad. I understand why you want to do this, I do, but -"

"You don't understand at all," Draco shot back with a furious glare. "You weren't there, Scorpius. You didn't see her lying there, covered in blood." Scorpius felt tears prick the edge of his eyes as his father's voice started to crack, agony laced through every word. "You didn't hold her as she gave her last breath. Believe me when I tell you, Lucius deserves every second of pain that's coming for him, and he certainly deserves to die."

"It's not going to bring her back, Dad," said Scorpius. Draco's mouth dropped open, but it was a moment before any words emerged.

"I know that," he responded hoarsely. "But it'll bring me peace of mind."

"I don't think it will," Scorpius replied.

"You're young, Scorpius," Draco said roughly. "You don't know what you're talking about." Scorpius felt his hands balling into fists as he fumed inwardly.

"I loved her too, you know!" he said heatedly.

"Then you should know why I have to do this!" Draco answered in a near shout.

"Did you ever think that maybe this is what Lucius wants?" Scorpius responded, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. "Maybe that's why he's gone into hiding. To drive you insane, to the point where you're willing to stoop to his level to get revenge."

"I am not stooping to his level!" Draco yelled, his grey eyes bulging in disbelief.

"If you kill him for nothing other than vengeance, than how are you any different than him?" Scorpius challenged, raising his voice as well.

It was at that moment that his father snapped. His expression turned to one of rage, and he lunged forward, striking Scorpius across the face. Scorpius felt shock course through him as he stumbled backwards, clutching the stinging piece of flesh where his father had struck him.

"Don't you ever say that to me again," Draco shouted, his tone seething. Scorpius stared at his father, horror, disgust, and sorrow crashing over him simultaneously. He tentatively stepped back towards his father, struggling to find his voice again.

"I spent my whole life thinking you were better than him," Scorpius spat, his voice ringing with disappointment and sadness. "I suppose I was wrong."

Without another word, Scorpius whirled around and marched from the sitting room, across the foyer, and out into the approaching night. He heard Draco calling after him, but Scorpius ignored his cries. Instead, he kept walking, away from his home.

Away from the father he had thought he'd known.

* * *

 **A/N: I meant to have more of a cliffhanger ending that led directly into the final confrontation with Lucius, buuut I felt this chapter already had enough stuff in it (okay fine I was just too lazy don't judge). So, next chapter (which will probably be just as long) is when the crap hits the fan. It's gonna be pretty friggin' epic, or at least it is in my head, and I'm really pumped to write it. That being said, I really want to make sure I get it right, so I'm gonna take my time with it. So please be patient with me (which you guys are pretty good at already, I suppose).**

 **Okay I think I'm done rambling. Thanks as always to all of you guys for reading, reviewing, following, and just being generally loyal, awesome people! See ya next chapter :D -Skywalker**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Well, I finished this a lot sooner than I thought I would. This is it. The grand climax. The final showdown. The big shibang. The culmination of everything.**

 **I don't really have much to say. I poured my heart into this chapter, and it was tough to write, so I hope you're all satisfied. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

The blood-red sun crept behind the dark rooftops of Knockturn Alley. An ominous chill seemed to have settled over the narrow street, as a slight breeze whistled through the evening air. A silver-haired man, clad in a black cloak lumbered down the cobblestone road. His footsteps were heavy as his boots clunked against the stones. His eyes, sharper than a sword, darted back and forth, and the few passerby that lingered about dodged to the sides of the street to make way for him.

Draco hadn't been to Knockturn Alley since the War. The memories of this place had been too much for him. Now, however, he was running out of options. Scorpius leaving had hit him harder than anything had since Astoria's death. He had to find Lucius. He had to put an end to this, and then he would get his son back.

Knockturn Alley hadn't changed much; he supposed the buildings were a bit more dilapidated, the people more haggard. Just like him. It didn't take him long to reach the store he'd come to visit; Borgin and Burkes.

Mr. Borgin, as always, was inside the dusty, dark establishment. He was perched behind the counter, polishing some silver object that most likely had some sinister magic surrounding it.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the older man, the crinkled, weathered skin surrounding his eyes widening. "How lovely it is to see you."

"Skip the pleasantries," Draco replied in a clipped tone, fingering his wand delicately, which he had slid inside the sleeve of his shirt. "Where is he?" Mr. Borgin raised an eyebrow.

"If you're referring to your dear father," he answered calmly. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"You did business with my father for years," Draco spat, leaning across the glass counter with a snarl etched firmly across his face. "I've inquired into all his old acquaintances except you. If you know anything, and I do mean _anything_ , I suggest you tell me."

"Or what?" Borgin responded, his voice mocking. Draco scowled and drew his wand. Mr. Borgin's expression changed to one of surprise as Draco swiftly pointed it across the counter, directly at the shopkeeper's chest.

"Or I'll take what I need in a manner that isn't quite as nice," said Draco.

"Now now," Borgin replied, his eyes shifting nervously as he reluctantly raised his hands into the air in surrender. "There's really no need for any of that."

"Then start talking," Draco ordered. Borgin hesitated.

"Look," he began. "I've only seen your father once since he killed your wife." Draco felt a dash of surprise at the old man's frankness. "It was right after it happened. He didn't tell me much; just said he was going to hide out somewhere, and wait until you found him." Draco tilted his head to the side.

"He _wanted_ me to find him?" he asked, making sure he'd heard correctly.

"Eventually, yes," said Borgin. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"So not right away, then," he murmured, thinking aloud. "

"It would appear so," Borgin agreed, starting to lower his hands. Draco clenched his jaw, lowering his wand as well.

"Thank you," he said tartly, then whirled around and began to march back out the door.

"Be careful, Draco," Borgin called after him. Draco paused at the doorway.

"I know," he said over his shoulder.

With that, he walked back into the thick air of dusk, his cloak swirling menacingly behind him.

* * *

 **Later That Evening...**

"It's been a week, Scorpius. Maybe you should go back and see how he is." Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. He sat in the middle of a sofa in the living room of the Burrow. Rose, who had spoken, was on his left, while Albus took up the right cushion. Standing in front of the couch were Ron and Harry, whilst Hermione and Ginny were seated on the fireplace hearth, and Molly and Arthur Weasley reclined in armchairs.

"I don't think he's going to change his mind," Scorpius said quietly. "My father is hellbent on killing Lucius."

"I, for one," Ron piped up. "Can't really blame him for that much."

"You're not helping, Ron," Hermione exclaimed with a withering glare in her husband's direction.

"Lucius killed his wife, 'Mione," Ron responded indignantly. "I'd probably be in a similar state if something ever happened to you. It may just be best if we leave him be and let him attend to his own business."

"Look," said Harry, interrupting the squabble before Hermione could fire back. "This obviously isn't a black-and-white issue. But the point remains that Draco is in danger if he does find Lucius and takes him on his own. Lucius is old, yes, but still very powerful."

"Anger is a power all of its own," came the old, wizened voice of Mr. Weasley.

"You're all missing the point," Rose said in an exasperated tone. "Draco needs help. _Our_ help."

"I'm not sure he wants our help anymore," Ginny reminded them.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want any help from the people who abandoned me," Rose retorted. Scorpius's eyes widened, surprised at her bluntness.

"Rose, dear," said Hermione. "The Ministry wasn't getting anywhere with their search. It would have been a waste of resources to continue."

"If he had killed one of you, the wouldn't have stopped looking for him!" Rose exclaimed. "The Ministry would have torn this country apart searching for him."

"That's not true, Rose," Harry replied. Rose stood to her feet, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"It is true," she shot back coldly. "No one cares about the Malfoy family, after all, and we'd hate to 'waste' any resources on them. They're clearly not important to any of you, so why bother?"

"Rose, calm down," Scorpius murmured, glancing nervously at her family's perturbed looks. He didn't want to start any arguments, although he supposed it was too late for that now.

"This is ridiculous!" Rose continued, ignoring Scorpius's plea. " _All_ of you fought in a _war_ against prejudice, and now you won't even help a man because of some stupid old grudge!"

"A man that we fought _against_ in that war," said Molly, her eyes narrowed as she rocked back and forth in her armchair by the fireplace.

"He made mistakes, but he's trying to be better," Rose said defensively. "He's tried so hard, but he can't do it alone."

"I don't know," Scorpius admitted, and he swallowed hard as Rose turned to him in shock. "Maybe they're right, Rose," he went on slowly. "Maybe we should just leave him alone."

"No," Rose responded firmly. "You can't just give up on him! None of us can. Then Lucius wins."

"Then what do you propose we do," Ron asked, still looking quite skeptical.

"We go to Malfoy Manor and talk some sense into him," Rose answered. "Perhaps he's calmed down since Scorpius left. Then, we work together to find Lucius."

"It's not going to be that easy," said Scorpius.

"I never said it'd be easy," Rose replied. "But we keep trying anyway."

The adults in the room exchanged long looks. Scorpius waited anxiously as their silent stares passed from one to the other. Finally, Harry gave a long sigh.

"Ron and I will go," he said at last. "Scorpius, you come too, of course. The rest of you, stay here."

"I'm coming!" Rose interjected.

"I don't think so," protested Ron. "There's no telling what Draco might do after Scorpius leaving the way he did." Scorpius gulped, a slight rush of guilt flowing through him.

"You should stay here," he agreed, gently taking her hand and pulling her back onto the sofa beside him.

"But -"

"We don't have any idea what kind of state my father's in," Scorpius pointed out. "I want you to be safe, so please, stay." Rose huffed indignantly, but she nodded regardless.

"Alright," she mumbled grumpily. Scorpius smiled in relief.

"It's getting late," Harry remarked, glancing out the window at the darkening sky. "Scorpius, you should go pack your things. I guess it's time for you to go home."

* * *

As the door clicked shut behind him, Draco heard the echo reverberate throughout the grand, empty foyer of Malfoy Manor. He swept into the sitting room, then, without even a glance elsewhere, he strode straight to the map pinned to the wall.

"Somewhere he'd want me to find…" Draco murmured aloud, planting his hands on his hips as he studied the map intently. His gaze locked on dozens of names, but none of them grabbed him. Nothing seemed to add up. Where in the world could Lucius be hiding? With a heavy sigh, Draco reviewed everything he knew for sure. It didn't take him long to realize that it wasn't much.

He began to pace impatiently. The hardwood rubbed irritably against the soles of his boots. In frustration, Draco unfastened his cloak and yanked it off of his shoulders. Running a hand through his hair, he turned to the table on the far side of the room where Lucius had always kept a stash of the finest brandy, whiskey, and other various liquors. Draco had thrown away the bottles month ago to alleviate the temptation, although he was coming to regret that decision just now. He felt the strongest desire he'd had in quite some time to grab a bottle of one of his old friends and run down to the cellar.

Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine. Draco's eyes widened, a numbing sensation spreading through his hands. The cloak slipped idly from his fingers, the clasp hitting the floor with a dull thud. He staggered backwards a few steps.

The cellar.

He hadn't been down there in at least a year, possibly more. The pain and the memories hidden down in those dark, dank walls were something he wanted to keep there, just as he had with Knockturn Alley. Anyone in the family would know that he wouldn't dare venture down there unless he had reached true desperation and despair.

Lucius, above anyone else.

"No…" Draco said to himself. Yet no matter how hard he tried to dismiss the prospect from his mind, he couldn't. Lucius had always loved to mess with Draco's mind, and Draco couldn't think of a better way to do it than this.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Draco was stumbling out of the sitting room and down the hallway. He paused in front of the oaken door with a padlock hanging from a rusty chain. Swearing under his breath, he reached for the key that dangled enticingly from a nail beside the door. He opened the padlock, throwing it to the floor with shaking hands. The door creaked open, revealing a dark, narrow stairwell.

Draco pulled his wand from his sleeve, then began the journey down into the basement. With every fall of his feet, his heartbeat accelerated to a frantic pace. As he traveled lower and lower into the bowels of his home, he felt his stomach tightening miserably. He felt sick.

As he neared the end of the stairwell, Draco realized there was a dim light at the end. His heart stopped, and he skidded to a brief halt. Gulping anxiously, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then continued down the few remaining steps. The light grew.

Draco finally rounded the last bend in the stairwell and stepped out onto the cellar floor. He grinded his teeth together at all too familiar sight. The stone pillars, the dank stench; it was a rush to his senses, nearly blinding him.

Peering around the nearest large pillar, Draco realized the light was coming from various torches and lanterns strewn about the walls. His heart pounded erratically. He hadn't put those there. His fears were only confirmed when he spotted a cot in the far corner of the giant room, surrounded by boxes and crates that undoubtedly housed food and other necessities.

Draco's head suddenly felt as if it were spinning. His vision became blurry. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had he really been here, right under his nose, the entire time?

"I knew you'd find me."

The ice-cold voice, coming from behind him, awakened Draco from his stupor. His eyes widened. His free hand formed a fist, digging his nails into his palm, while the other hand clutched his wand just as tightly. Draco slowly turned around to face the man he had spent nearly a year searching for.

Lucius, standing just a few scarce feet away, looked much the same as he always had; dressed in black from head to toe, while his majestic mane of silver hair flowed behind him. The familiar sneer was etched across his thin face, and his ashen eyes gleamed ruthlessly.

Draco felt his mouth open slightly, but there was silence. He couldn't speak. He didn't even want to, really. He wasn't even certain how to feel. All the pent-up rage that had festered inside of him was boiling just below the surface, waiting to strike. The sight of this man...this monster, that had caused so much pain, it broke something inside of Draco. He felt it snap, and his blood ran cold.

He lunged forward, grabbing Lucius by the front of his neatly-ironed shirt and slamming a fist into his nose. Draco punched him again, and again, then let go of Lucius, content to watch him stagger backwards, breathing heavily in pain and holding his bloodied nose. Draco let him have a moment's respite, then walked calmly towards him, snatching his shirt again and shoving him harshly against the nearest pillar. It was then that Draco finally found the words. He spoke in a low, hoarse tone that bespoke of every ounce of pain he had felt since that fateful day months ago.

"She was pregnant."

For a brief moment, Draco thought he saw a hint of surprise, even shock, inside of Lucius's gaze. It disappeared just as quickly, however. Lucius's next words made Draco wonder if he had even seen it to begin with.

"A necessary sacrifice," he said without even so much as a dash of remorse. Draco felt the fire of his rage roar within his chest.

"You bastard," he replied in a chilling tone, then shoved Lucius against the pillar one last time before stepping back and pointing his wand straight at his father's chest. "Well, are you happy now?" he shouted furiously, angry tears pricking the edge of his eyes.

"I never wanted to see you like this, Draco," Lucius responded candidly, although his tone wasn't the least bit sorrowful.

"You made me like this!" Draco yelled, a few tears falling down his pale cheeks. "All you've ever done is make me suffer!"

"You're my son!" said Lucius, finally raising his voice as a small tinge of anger crept in. "All I ever wanted was the best for you."

"No, you just wanted me to be like you," Draco spat, his hand trembling as it struggled to keep ahold of the wand. Lucius eyed him up and down. Then, to Draco's dismay, his thin lips curled upward in a mocking grin.

"And I think I may have finally succeeded," he replied.

Draco didn't even think. He uttered a sharp ' _Difindo_ ', and with a precise wave of his wand opened a deep gash across Lucius's chest. Lucius cried out in pain, falling to his knees as the blood began to dampen his shirt. Draco, his heart racing, swung his wand viciously yet again, and then again, and Lucius slumped to the floor as two more lacerations appeared across his abdomen.

As beads of perspiration rolled down Draco's forehead, he uttered a word that brought a foul taste to his mouth, but a sense of satisfaction to his heart. " _Crucio_." Lucius screamed, writhing in pain on the stone floor as pain swept over his body. Draco held the curse steadily, watching silently as Lucius spasmed over and over and ignoring the pained tears that were streaming down his face. When at last, Lucius was too spent to even cry out, Draco released him from the spell. His father's bloodied body slumped, his chest heaving as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

Then suddenly, a wand appeared in Lucius's hand. Draco didn't even hear the spell, but he found himself flying backwards. He hit the wall with a loud bang, and pain exploded inside of his head and back. He stumbled away from the wall, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. He was shocked to see Lucius grappling with the pillar, trying to stand back up.

Draco shook his head to rid his mind of the pain, then lumbered back over to his father. He ferociously launched his boot into the older man's stomach, sending him back to the floor with a howl of agony. Draco still wasn't done yet. The hot fury was like fuel, surging through his veins and settling inside of his heart like burning coals.

Before Lucius could even catch another breath, Draco kicked him once more, shouting angrily. Then he let his wand fall from his fingers, and collapsed to the floor beside his father. He yelled harshly in rage, and rammed his fist again and again into Lucius's face, until blood was pouring out of his nose and mouth. Lucius fought back feebly at first, but soon gave up.

At last, Lucius was motionless. Draco climbed off of his battered body, then dragged him back to the pillar, where he forced Lucius to sit up, slamming him mercilessly against the cold stone. Draco recovered his wand with a swift ' _Accio_ ', then pointed it at Lucius again. Here was his father; broken, beaten. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. The chance he'd dreamed of for so many months. Draco clenched the muscles in his jaw, grinding his teeth together. Lucius stared up at him weakly, gasping for breath. His grey eyes were still sharp, but accepting, in a way.

"Do it," said Lucius in a wheezing voice. "You want to, I can see it."

"You deserve it," Draco snarled, his hand starting to shake again. He wasn't speaking to Lucius, but rather reminding himself of this fact. He hated the tears that had dampened his cheeks; he hated the emotions and the hesitation that were holding him back. He wanted to say it; he longed to utter that one, simple phrase that would put an end to everything.

"So did Dumbledore, but you couldn't even kill him," Lucius replied tauntingly, his bloodied lips parting to sneer.

"Astoria didn't deserve it, but you didn't seem to have a problem killing her," Draco shot back coldly, scowling furiously.

"Astoria was a weak-minded fool -"

"Don't you dare speak of her," Draco cut him off, jabbing his wand in Lucius's direction threateningly. He swallowed the lump in his throat as a fresh wave of tears spilled down his cheeks.

In that moment, he thought back to those last precious minutes he had with her; holding her in his arms, murmuring that it would be alright when, in fact, everything was falling to shambles. Draco felt his heart ache as he thought of what she would say were she here now. What would she think of him, beating Lucius to a pulp and striking him down with nary a second thought? He knew the answer to that, but he didn't want to think about it.

Then his thoughts unwittingly turned to Scorpius; his beloved son. He recalled the look of disappointment and frustration on his son's face as he had pleaded with him to rethink his search. He remembered the sound of the door slamming as Scorpius had walked out, convinced that Draco was mad. Then his son's words came back to him:

 _I spent my whole life thinking you were better than him. I suppose I was wrong._

Draco tried to push aside the voices, but they kept echoing inside of his head. He stared down at Lucius, struggling to fixate his mind on the anger and the fury. The voices grew stronger, until they were nearly shouting, screaming, pleading for him to listen. He had shoved them down for so long, and now they were breaking free from the depths of his heart.

"Well?" said Lucius, waiting breathlessly as the blood from his wounds dripped down his neck, and arms, beginning to pool onto the floor around him. "Put an end to it, then."

"Shut up!" Draco shouted, stepping forward and pointing the wand with a new surge of energy, that quickly depleted. He wavered, his hands trembling violently. The voices were drowning out almost any comprehensible thought he was having.

"Do it!" Lucius yelled, spewing blood and spit out of his mouth. Draco choked back more tears as the voices begged him. "For Merlin's sake... you can't even kill me, after everything I've done...because you're a coward, and you always will be." Lucius scowled, gazed upon him in disgust.

And then suddenly, Draco lowered his wand. His hands ceased their shaking. A calm washed over him. He stepped forward, kneeling down and leaning forward until his face was only inches from his father's. Draco stared straight into Lucius's eyes, then spoke in a soft, but firm voice.

"No," he said. "It's because I'm a better man than you."

Draco stood back to his feet, not even bothering to wait for a reaction. He grabbed Lucius's wand from where it lay on the blood-stained floor a few feet away, then began to walk back towards the stairwell.

"You're a coward!" Lucius shouted, his voice cracking as his injuries finally caught up to him. "You're a disgrace to me, you hear?"

Draco kept walking. His father's insults dug like knives into him, but he ignored them.

He couldn't explain it. He didn't feel happy, nor did he feel sad. The anger, however, had suddenly vanished. In its place, was a quiet, solemn peace. A silent satisfaction, and it felt more glorious than anything Draco had felt in what seemed like a lifetime.

All of a sudden, Draco heard footsteps rushing down the stairwell. His heart gave a nervous thump, wondering if Lucius had a backup plan. Then he spotted Scorpius emerging, and he felt a mixture of shock and relief.

"Dad," Scorpius said, his eyes as wide as saucers as they glanced up and down. Draco looked down at his clothes, realizing they were probably drenched with Lucius's blood, as well as the blood that caked his own busted, bruised fists. "Is...is he…" Draco saw him looking past, to where Lucius was collapsed against the pillar. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter suddenly appeared as well.

"He's alive," Draco said simply. He hesitantly motioned for Harry and Ron to take care of Lucius. The two men nodded curtly, brushing past Scorpius and Draco, leaving them with some privacy.

Draco was surprised to find that new tears were meandering down his cheeks. Scorpius stared at him for a moment, tears forming in his own grey eyes. Draco gulped. "He...he's alive," he said again, his voice breaking slightly as a cry overwhelmed him. Scorpius suddenly rushed forward, crushing him in a tight embrace as Draco released the tears and sobs. "I'm so sorry," he cried into his son's shoulder. "For everything." Draco held onto Scorpius as tightly as he could.

"It's okay, Dad," Scorpius said shakily, his words muffled. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated, knowing fell well that he could never say it enough times. There was a long stretch of silence as they held each other. Then Scorpius said something that Draco had heard a thousand and one times, but never truly believed until that moment.

"We're gonna be okay."

* * *

 **A/N: *mops up puddle of tears* I'm okay...I think. *phew***

 **Well, there ya have it. I know that may have seemed like such a sudden change of heart, but Draco proving that in the end, he really is a better man than Lucius has basically been the whole point of his story arc, so I hope you guys understand why I chose to do that.**

 **So...what now? Well, I had thought I would have 3-4 more chapters after this one, but now that I'm thinking about it, I really only need 1 more. So, the plan is for one more official chapter to wrap all the technical points up (and if you still have questions or concerns regarding what exactly Lucius's plan was, that will be covered in more detail in the next chapter), and then I'll have an epilogue to *gulp* finish this story once and for all *runs into corner and sobs*.**

 **I'll have more touchy-feely stuff in the next chapter and the epilogue, but I still just want to thank you guys yet again for being so awesome and loyal and sticking with me through all of this. Posting this story and seeing all the positive responses to it has really boosted my confidence as a writer, so thanks for being so supportive!**

 **Please leave a review, I really wanna know what you guys thought of this one! God bless you all, and I'll see ya next chapter! :D -Skywalker**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, my life is just a never-ending whirlwind of crazy, it would seem. But I'm back at last, with the final official chapter! :D *cue confetti and balloons and mass hysteria***

 **I did write the last bits of this when I was basically half asleep, so I won't attest to my grammar. But I did my best, and I'm really proud of how this story is all coming together. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Malfoy Manor hadn't seen such activity in years. Scorpius wasn't sure what to make of it as Aurors and other Ministry officials flooded their basement. He watched silently from a corner as his father was surrounded by adults, undoubtedly being peppered with questions.

Several hours had passed, and Lucius had been taken already, much to Scorpius's relief. The sight of his grandfather had chilled him to the core, and he was happy to see him gone. Now, however, he had no clue what to do. Lucius was gone. What was he supposed to do now? The thought that he was finally… free… it had always seemed like such a distant, unattainable feeling, and yet he felt it now. It was the strangest sensation he had ever felt, and he didn't know what to do with it.

"Scorpius?"

His heart leaped, and he turned towards the basement stairwell to see Rose descending down the steps, accompanied by Albus, Hermione, and Ginny. Neither of them looked as if they had slept a wink. Scorpius rushed to them hastily, then suddenly found himself screeching to a halt. Rose paused on the last step, her curious gaze piercing into his.

"Is… is he…" Scorpius broke into a wide grin, despite himself.

"He's going to Azkaban," he answered. "He's gone." Rose's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"It's all over," said Scorpius, although he could scarcely believe the words himself. Rose gave a small squeal, bounding off the steps and closing the distance between them with a crushing embrace. Fresh tears pricked at the edges of Scorpius's eyes as he held onto her tightly.

"I can't believe it," Rose murmured against his shoulder when she finally started to pull away. Albus stood to the side of them, whilst Hermione and Ginny proceeded to join the adults.

"Join the club," Scorpius replied.

"After all these years, it's finally done," Albus jumped in, grinning madly. Scorpius's smile broadened, and he wrapped the black-haired boy in a loose hug.

"Thanks for sticking with me, mate," he said.

"Just name the first kid after me, and we'll call it even," Albus replied as they parted, winking teasingly at Rose.

"Oh, be quiet," Rose responded flippantly, glaring at her cousin as her cheeks blossomed in scarlet. "Are you alright?" she asked Scorpius. "Really?" Scorpius hesitated.

"I… I don't really know," he said truthfully. "It's a bit bizarre. I've waited for this for so long, but somehow, I still wish things could have been different, you know? I wish it hadn't come to all this."

"I understand," Rose replied, taking his hand and squeezing it sympathetically.

"And I thought… I thought this would help me move on from what happened with Mum, and make me feel better," Scorpius continued. "But I don't think it will. Not much, anyways."

"Those things take time," Albus assured him. "And neither of us can pretend to understand what you're going through, but we're all here for you." Scorpius smiled again.

"I don't know what I would do without you two," he remarked, glancing gratefully between his closest friends.

"Your life would be unbelievably boring, that's for sure," Albus said with a smirk.

"No arguments there," Scorpius murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oi, you three," Ron called from behind them. Scorpius peered over his shoulder to see the group of adults heading for them.

"We should go upstairs and have a talk," Harry said, gesturing for everyone to make for the stairwell.

While Scorpius was climbing up the steps in the midst of the small crowd, he reached in front of him to take Rose's hand. He held it all the way up the stairwell, and continued to grasp it gently as they meandered down the corridor to the sitting room. Everyone took a seat, except Draco and Harry, who stood in the center. There was a long stretch of silence, until Scorpius cleared his throat.

"So, what now?" he queried, and Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Well," Harry began, exchanging a quick nod with Draco. "Lucius is being taken to Azkaban, where he'll live out the rest of his days. We've confiscated his wand, and it will be burned with due haste. But, I do want to be clear… Draco, Scorpius, you're both alright with this?"

Scorpius glanced at his father, who, despite his haggard appearance, had a light in his eyes that had been absent for quite some time. A sense of relief flowed through Scorpius. He nodded.

"I think it's for the best," he answered.

"As do I," Draco agreed, offering Scorpius the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Then that's settled," said Ron, looking appeased at last.

"But I still don't quite understand…" Scorpius jumped in before the conversation came to a close. "How was Lucius here the entire time, and we never even knew it?" All eyes turned to Draco. Scorpius's father sighed, running a hand through his silver hair.

"My guess is, he went to Knockturn Alley directly after the… incident," he began slowly. "I talked to a shopkeeper there who was an old acquaintance of my father's. He told me that Lucius had showed up very soon after what happened, and that he had plans to hide out somewhere until I found him. I suspect Lucius wanted him to tell me that, to give me a clue as to where he was hiding."

"He wanted you to find him?" Rose asked, her tone flummoxed. "That doesn't seem like a great plan. He must have known what you would do to him." Draco hesitated, his expression turning increasingly uncomfortable with each passing moment.

"I think, in a way, that was what he wanted," he went on. Scorpius's eyes narrowed, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he inquired. His father avoided his gaze.

"He wanted to push me over the edge," Draco continued. "He… he hid somewhere that I wouldn't look at first. He wanted me to fail in my search, and he wanted my rage to fester inside of me until it was all I had. Then, he wanted me to be so desperate for revenge that I would go someplace like Knockturn Alley, which would lead me to him. At that point, he thought I would kill him without hesitation." Draco paused, and Scorpius's eyes widened at the sight of his father looking utterly ashamed. "He was nearly right," Draco added.

"Well, he wasn't," Scorpius said, smiling brightly.

"Thank goodness," Ron muttered underneath his breath, and Hermione promptly elbowed him in the stomach.

"The point is," she interjected, glaring at her husband. "Now I think we can all move on from this disastrous saga." Scorpius's smile widened into a broad grin.

"And it's about bloody time."

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later…**

"Rose dear, you have a letter!"

"In a minute, Mum!"

Rose's face scrunched into an expression of tight concentration. With her legs crossed loosely underneath her, she rocked back and forth slowly.

"Just go ahead and take it," came a moan from Albus, who sat just across the chessboard from her. "We both know you're going to win. I'm no match for you."

"But Scorpius isn't coming for another week, and I've been positively desperate for a match," said Rose, sliding her white rook forward to capture Albus's black queen.

"It feels strange," Albus remarked, his interest in the chess game dissipated. "Knowing that everything's alright with him at last."

"He deserves it," Rose replied simply. "But it is odd to think that we'll be back at Hogwarts in a few months, and we don't have to worry about Lucius anymore."

"Speaking of Hogwarts," came from the voice of Rose's mother as she strode into the Burrow's sitting room. "Here's your letter, since you were too lazy to come get it." Hermione handed Rose a thick, cream-colored envelope with a familiar red-wax seal.

"I was in the middle of a game," Rose muttered defensively, although her voice trailed off as she gazed at the letter in curiosity. It was too early for her list of supplies, and considering there hadn't been one for Albus either, that likely wasn't the case.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Albus asked, his emerald eyes wide.

"Open it," Hermione echoed. Rose bit her lip, then broke the seal, sliding her fingers into the envelope and withdrawing the folded parchment inside.

As her eyes passed over the brief paragraph written on the thick paper, her mind could scarcely register what it was reading. Her hands began to tremble. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What is it?" Albus inquired impatiently.

"I…" Rose started. "I'm going to be Head Girl."

" _What?_!" Albus and Hermione said in unison. Rose handed them the letter, leaning back against the coffee table in disbelief. Her mother and cousin read over the letter themselves, instantly squealing and screeching in ecstasy.

"I can't believe it," said Albus, giving a little jump in the air.

"Oh wait til Ron hears," Hermione grinned, rushing away to the kitchen. Within moments, the entire family was crowded in the sitting room, offering Rose their congratulations and advice.

Rose smiled and nodded throughout the entire endeavor, yet deep inside she still couldn't quite believe it. Was this really happening? Was any of this really happening, or was she about to wake from a dream and discover that she was still in the horrid world of Lucius's control?

Or was she really on her way to the best year of her life?

* * *

 **That Same Day…**

Scorpius was learning to embrace a new, strange sensation; freedom. For the first time, he felt comfortable strolling through the halls of his home. He traveled the grounds with his head held high, and his shoulder thrown back carelessly. He wrote to Rose every day without feeling a sense of secrecy attached to every word he penned. It was wonderful.

One day, after a relaxing horse-ride through the forest that stretched behind Malfoy Manor, Scorpius entered the foyer to see his father pacing through the sitting room. Draco appeared to be deep in thought, his gaze fixed on the glossy hardwood floor. Scorpius wandered into the room curiously.

"Something wrong?" asked Scorpius. His father's head shot upwards, his eyes broadening.

"Oh, there you are," Draco said, smiling softly. He had been doing that quite a bit, and Scorpius was grateful to see his father smiling again. "I think we should talk," Draco continued. Scorpius nodded slowly, still perplexed as he walked further into the room.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked as his father led him to the sofa and sat down with him.

"I've been thinking a lot for the past week or so," Draco began, looking strangely excited for once. "And I know it's very sudden and all, considering we've just gotten past Lucius, but… I think we should move."

Scorpius blinked.

"Move?" he repeated. "As in, away from Malfoy Manor? For good?" Draco nodded.

"There's so much pain in this house, Scorpius," he explained. "Let's face it. This house will always remind us of everything we've lost, and all of the terrible things this family has done throughout the years. I just… I think it's time we moved on."

"A-Are you sure?" Scorpius stammered, shock pelting through his veins. Could his father truly be serious?

"As long as you're alright with it, of course," Draco hastily responded. Scorpius met the gaze of his father, gentle once more, and saw the anticipation inside of them. He understood now. His father could never live in this house without thinking of his wife. It wasn't fair to punish him this way.

"Of course it is," Scorpius replied, breaking into a grin before it quickly faded. "But what are we going to do with Malfoy Manor?"

"I think this house has seen enough of the Malfoy family," Draco said with a quiet sigh as he glanced around the room with a nostalgic eye. "We'll sell it, I suppose. And buy another house." Draco paused, and Scorpius took that in. It seemed unthinkable, selling Malfoy Manor, and yet it brought a rush of relief to imagine not having to come back to this dark place any longer. "I've heard there's a decent-sized house for sale that just so happens to be down the street from the Burrow," His father continued. Scorpius stared at his father for a second in surprise.

"Are you serious?" he asked excitedly, jumping up from the couch.

"I'm not making any promises," Draco replied. "But I'll look into it." Scorpius grinned again, throwing his arms around his father in a quick embrace.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Before Draco could reply, however, there was a sudden ringing sound from the foyer. Scorpius pulled away from his father. They both looked equally surprised by the doorbell.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Draco murmured thoughtfully as they headed for the door together.

Scorpius's shock only jumped to new heights when he opened the door to reveal Headmistress McGonagall.

"Good afternoon," the elderly woman said in her usual, brusk tone.

"G-good afternoon," Scorpius said, feeling slightly flustered as he ushered her inside.

"What can we do for you?" queried Draco as McGonagall practically floated into the foyer.

"This is for you, Scorpius," said the Headmistress. She handed him a pale envelope with a crimson Hogwarts seal. Scorpius took the letter, and she motioned for him to open it. Still perplexed, Scorpius quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter. He read over it, and his eyes widened with each sentence. He gazed over it again, wondering if he had truly read it correctly.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking concerned.

"Your son is going to be the Head Boy of Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall answered. Scorpius thought for a moment that perhaps he had imagined a hint of pride in her tone.

"What?" Draco responded, a gleeful shimmer appearing in his ashen eyes.

"Is this for real?" asked Scorpius, still unsure as to whether he should believe it.

"Of course it is," McGonagall answered with a tight-lipped smile. "You've earned it. And I expect you'll be hearing from Miss Weasley very soon about her promotion."

Scorpius's jaw dropped open. Rose was the Head Girl? This couldn't be happening. It was all too good to be true.

"That's… that's fantastic," Draco said, grinning wildly. "But I do hope you didn't come all this way just to deliver a letter."

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall replied. "I came to speak to you."

There was a brief pause.

"Me?" said Draco, his gaze narrowing. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Perhaps we should take a seat and discuss this in private," McGonagall responded, giving Scorpius a kind look. He took the the hint and gave his father an encouraging nod before bounding up the winding staircase that led to the upper floor. As his riding boots pounded against the wooden steps, he wondered what on earth McGonagall was really doing here.

After all, what did she possibly have to discuss with his father?

* * *

Draco tentatively took a seat in his usual armchair as the Headmistress of Hogwarts perched herself on the edge of the nearby sofa. She sat straight up, with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She looked quite regal, as McGonagall always did. Draco waited anxiously for her to start.

"To begin," the Headmistress said, clearing her throat. "I suppose I should say that I'm relieved to hear of your father's capture. I don't like having any of my students in danger, and I'm grateful that Scorpius can have at least one year of peace and quiet."

"That makes two of us," Draco agreed. "Although I don't think he'll have much quiet if he's truly to be Head Boy." He paused, hesitating before going on. "And thank you, for that. You didn't have to pick him."

"The job will suit him well," McGonagall replied simply, waving her hand dismissively. "I merely picked the best young man for the job." Despite her nonchalant words, however, Draco detected a small sparkle inside of her bright eyes. "This house really has changed quite a bit since I was here last," the woman remarked, seeming eager to change the subject. "It's nice."

"We're moving, actually," Draco responded. The Headmistress seemed quite surprised at this revelation.

"Really?" she murmured. "My my…" Draco felt a slight discomfort at the thoughtful look in her eyes.

"So, what is this all about?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. McGonagall's gaze cleared.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," she began again. "I'll get straight to it. I'm in a bit of a conundrum."

"Oh?" said Draco, his curiosity peaking.

"Yes," McGonagall replied. "You see, Horace Slughorn is stepping down as the Potions Professor."

"That's unfortunate," Draco responded, his head spinning as confusion swirled through it. What in the world did any of this have to do with him?

"It is," McGonagall murmured. "And I have only a few scarce months to find a replacement." Her sharp gaze suddenly tore into his, and Draco swallowed nervously.

"Well, I'm probably not the one to come to for suggestions," he said. To his surprise, McGonagall smiled softly.

"I'm not asking for suggestions," she answered. "I'm asking you to take the job."

Draco's mouth fell open, but silence followed. He stared at the Headmistress in shock.

"M-me?" he stammered, his voice quavering. "You… you can't be serious."

"I'm quite serious," McGonagall assured him. "You excelled remarkably at Potions throughout your entire tenure at Hogwarts. Arguably the top student in your class for that subject. You would make an excellent Professor."

"No student would want to come to a class taught by me," Draco argued. "And do you have any idea the protests the parents would put up? It would never work."

"I need a Professor, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall responded tartly. "I firmly believe you're the best person for the job. And I think a position such as this would help you greatly in moving on from the events of the last year. You shouldn't be alone during this time of healing, Draco."

Draco gulped, soaking in all of this sudden information. His mind swam with a myriad of thoughts as he struggled to piece it all together. Being a professor at Hogwarts? The idea seemed ludicrous, and yet as every second passed, Draco found himself beginning to wonder if maybe… it could work? Could this possibly happen?

"I… I'll have to consider it," Draco finally managed to answer. "And discuss it with Scorpius, of course." McGonagall smiled.

"Undoubtedly," she replied. "Well, you have a lot of contemplating to do. I shouldn't keep you any longer."

"Thank you," Draco said as he escorted the older woman to the door. "For the offer." McGonagall turned to face him, her usual withering look returning.

"I was never particularly fond of you when you were a child, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "But I do believe that you've changed, and I think you deserve a second chance at a life. If students or parents can't see that much, then that's their loss. But that shouldn't stop you from starting over."

Draco nodded, feeling an immense amount of gratitude for the Headmistress.

"I'll definitely think about it," he assured her. McGonagall nodded sternly as she swept out of the door.

"I sincerely hope you do."

* * *

 **A Few Months Later…**

"One more day," Scorpius said as he climbed up the staircase to the second level of Malfoy Manor.

"You know, it's never too late to change your mind," his father's voice trailed along from behind him. Scorpius chuckled.

"Dad, we've settled this," he reminded him. "We're moving, and that's final." He peered over his shoulder, surprised to see Draco looking incredibly nervous. "And we're both going to Hogwarts," Scorpius added. "No backing out of this job now."

"I still can't believe you talked me into accepting this bloody thing," Draco muttered.

"I still can't believe you were going to say no," Scorpius shot back with an indignant snort. "It's the perfect position for you."

"The perfect position for me to be burned at the stake, you mean," his father grumbled as they walked together down the corridor towards their bedrooms.

"Dad," said Scorpius, turning to face his father. "It'll be fine. You're going to do a fantastic job."

"That doesn't mean that people will want to accept me," Draco retorted. Scorpius sighed.

"If you show them that you've changed, then they will," he replied reassuringly. "You really need to have some faith in yourself."

"Yes, well that's not exactly my specialty," Draco responded quietly. Scorpius smiled sadly, then gave his father a quick embrace.

"Well it's time you learn," he said as he pulled away. "Now, I should go finish packing."

"Me too, I suppose," Draco agreed. Scorpius turned towards his room, then paused. He swiveled back around to his father once more, who was already walking away.

"Dad," Scorpius called after him. Draco glanced back over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Scorpius grinned.

"It's going to be a good year."

* * *

 **A/N: IT'S NOT THE END DON'T PANIC. We still have an epilogue. I've decided to keep my author's notes for this chapter short, and save all my weepy goodbyes for the epilogue. So here's your usual "thanks for reading please leave a review blah blah" ramble. I'll try and have the epilogue posted by the end of the week!**

 **And in other news, I've started my next big fanfiction project, so if anyone likes Marvel AND Harry Potter, go check out my new crossover story! It's gonna be really awesome :D Okay, done self-advertising.**

 **SEE YOU GUYS SOON ASODSDFSJDFIASDAJSBDOAINAJSD IT'S THE END I'M NOT OKAY *sobs* alright alright, I'm done. Bye. -SkywalKer.**


	66. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it. The Epilogue.**

 **I don't even know where to begin, honestly. This story has been such an immense journey for me. I started out thinking it was going to be a quick, easy, nice-and-fluffy story, and then it quickly morphed into some kind of epic saga that took me over a year and a half to write. But I'm proud of how it turned out. I poured a lot of heart into this story, and it's helped me to grow a lot as a writer.**

 **But I'll be honest, I never would have finished this story if I didn't have such kind, awesome people following it and encouraging me. I know I say this nearly every chapter, but I seriously can't thank you guys enough. Whether you've been here since the beginning, or you've just started following a week ago, THANK YOU. Thank you for following this mess of a story, even during the times when I didn't update for two months and everyone thought I had given up. Thank you for suffering through the rough, horribly-written first chapters, and for all the plot holes that I'm sure are scattered throughout this whole thing. Thank you for your patience, your encouragement, and for just being amazing people. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **Now, here we are. The end. It took a long time to figure out how exactly I was going to end this story, and I eventually decided that this was the best way. I tried to keep this short and to the point. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope it's a satisfactory ending. Thanks for everything guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

The hustle and bustle of King's Cross Station was nothing new to Rose Weasley. She wandered through the hurried masses of people with ease, her family scurrying to keep up with her. Platform 9 ¾ was just the same as it had always been when they emerged, and yet the smile that lit up Rose's face was grander than ever. Her hazel eyes were aglow as they eagerly scanned the crowd for a head of silver hair.

"He's probably late, as usual," Albus reminded her gently, sounding slightly winded as he caught up to her.

"He's Head Boy now, he doesn't have time to be late," Rose grumbled.

"Well, would you mind sparing a minute for your family before you head off?" came the teasing voice of her father. Rose whirled around to see her parents arm-in-arm, alongside Harry and Ginny. Their faces were a mixture of love, pride, and sadness as the studied their children.

"Of course," Rose murmured, wrapping Ron and Hermione in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you both," she assured them.

"And we'll miss you," her mother answered. "So make us proud."

"Don't do anything stupid," Ron added. "And be careful with Scorp-" Ron suddenly broke into a fit of coughing as Hermione jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Rose's lips quirked upward in a smirk.

"I'll be careful," she replied.

"He better take good care of you," Ron continued, ignoring the glares of his wife.

"I'll make sure he does," Albus piped up as he finished his farewell with his own parents.

"And don't let them wander off to any broom closets by themselves," said Ron.

" _Dad!_ " Rose protested, her tone mortified.

"Alright, we should let her go," Hermione jumped in, throwing a pointed look in Ron's direction yet again.

"I'll write to you," Rose said, giving them both one last hug.

Leaving her parents to bid farewell to Hugo, she led Albus to the nearby train.

"Rose!" a familiar voice called from somewhere in the crowd. Rose screeched to a halt, pivoting around to see Scorpius weaving his way towards her. A grin was etched across his handsome face as his silver hair fell sloppily over his brow.

"About time you showed up," said Rose, struggling to hold back a smile of her own as he approached.

Scorpius replied by grabbing her around the waist and lifting her into the air. Rose squealed in surprise, although it was swiftly cut off by a quick kiss as he swung her around gently. Her hands clutched his broad shoulders until he set her down, and then Rose embraced him fully.

"You know me," Scorpius murmured as he finally pulled away. "I have a flair for the dramatic." Rose swatted him playfully.

"You're a git, you know that," she muttered, shaking her head ruefully.

"A lovable git, yes," Scorpius agreed.

"Can we just get on the train already?" Albus asked from the sidelines. "I'm sure the twins are waiting for us."

"Where's your father?" Rose asked Scorpius as they followed Albus up the steps onto the nearest train car.

"He's putting away his luggage, I believe," Scorpius responded.

"Do you think he'll do well at Hogwarts?" Rose queried. Scorpius contemplated the question for a moment.

"I think so," he finally answered. "But it'll be a big change for him."

"This year will be a big change for all of us," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"I'm ready for a change," Scorpius replied. Rose smiled softly, taking his hand in hers.

"So let's make one."

* * *

Draco couldn't recall feeling this anxious in years. His feet quaked inside his leather boots as he climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Eyes were glued to him as he strode down the aisles. Students gazed at him in shock, some even in fear. Draco swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as murmurs and whispers seem to surround him. He glanced down at his attire, inwardly wondering if perhaps black hadn't been the best choice in color for his first day.

When he came to a car filled with first years, he noticed the looks and glares were of a more fearful kind. Although to be fair, first years were usually timid of everyone. Draco himself had been a rare exception to that rule.

The train hadn't changed a bit since Draco's days at Hogwarts. The same compartments, the same trolley lady, the same atmosphere. It brought back a slew of memories, and Draco felt a small smile grace his lips; something that was still a rarity these days.

Right as Draco was fixing to leave the first year car, he spotted a compartment with a sole student inside. It was a young, dark-haired boy, curled up in the corner with a distraught look painted across his round, freckled face. Curious, Draco cracked open the door and snuck his head inside.

"You alright?" he asked. The boy started, turning to face Draco with a gasp and wide eyes. To his surprise, Draco saw a look of relief flood the boy's face.

"I thought you were those boys again," the boy explained, offering him a shaky smile. "And no, I'm not alright." Draco frowned, entering the compartment and taking a seat next to the boy.

"What boys?" he inquired. The boy bowed his head, as if he were suddenly ashamed.

"A couple of the boys my age, they… they called me a 'mudblood'," the boy answered, his eyes troubled. Draco flinched.

"Are you a Muggleborn?" he queried gently. The boy's face scrunched into a look of deep thought, as if he were trying to recollect what the word meant.

"M-my parents weren't magical folk, if that's what you mean," said the boy. Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Is… is there something wrong with being a Muggleborn?" asked the boy.

"Not at all," Draco assured him hastily. "One of the brightest, most powerful witches I've ever known was a Muggleborn. So, ignore those boys. They're just a bunch of selfish, arrogant cowards, no doubt."

"Really?" the boy said, his smile steadying a bit. Draco matched his smile, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You'll make a fine wizard," he responded kindly. The boy burst into a grin.

"Thank you," he murmured, then stuck out his small, pudgy hand. "I'm William, by the way." Draco shook the boy's hand.

"I'm…" Draco hesitated. "Professor Malfoy," he said at last. "I'm the new Potions teacher."

"Well then, I think Potions class will be my favorite," William replied. Draco felt a pang in his chest at the look of admiration stirring inside the child's eyes. This student had no earthly idea who Draco was, or the things he had done. And most surprising of all, he seemed exciting at the prospect of being taught by him.

"Maybe this year won't be so bad after all," the boy continued, his broad smile never ceasing. Draco felt his heart lift again.

"No, I don't think it will."

* * *

The position of Head Boy wasn't one that Scorpius wanted to take lightly. That being said, he was grateful for the silence after all of the prefects had been assigned to their duties and released to begin patrolling the train. Sucking in a deep breath, he turned to Rose, who had her nose buried deep in the papers scattered across their bench. Scorpius couldn't help but smirk at her serious expression as she mumbled to herself about her duties as Head Girl, and how she would have to rearrange her schedule.

Leaning back against the seat, Scorpius closed his eyes and took a moment to let it sink in. Here he was, heading to Hogwarts for his final year, and this time, everything was alright. There was nothing standing in the way of his happiness. The idea still seemed so surreal to him, he could scarcely believe that it was, in fact, reality.

Lucius was safely tucked away in Azkaban. His father was getting the fresh start he deserved. Rose was here by his side. The only missing piece was his mother.

A wave of sorrow crashed over Scorpius momentarily as he thought of his mum. He still missed her dearly. Not a day had gone by where he hadn't. But now, there was a light on the horizon, and Scorpius was sprinting towards it with all of his might. He knew his mother wouldn't want him to mourn forever. It was time to start moving on.

"How are you?" Rose asked, and Scorpius felt her warm, gentle hands on his. He realized that a few tears had escaped, cascading down his cheeks. He turned to her, smiling brightly through the tears. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm okay."

Rose's hazel eyes softened, and she placed a kiss on his cheek before going back to her papers, seeming to sense that he wanted a quiet moment to himself. He let out a deep breath.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express, a smile on his face and peace in his heart.

 **The End.**


End file.
